A Thin Line Between Love & Hate
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: This is a SQ ff. A 27 year old Emma, who has suffered all her life and soon comes into some big money, when she discovers that the man who made her life a living hell is her biological father. Regina is 25 years old and madly in love with her boyfriend Daniel. But all that changes when she is forced to marry Emma. Sending her in a spiral of emotions of hatred and love towards her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright guys, here it is! :) a new fanfic with a much longer first chapter for your enjoyment. As promised. I am currently also working on other ones, so please be patient with me for updates. I really do hope you love this chapter. It can seem a bit slow, since I have covered both of Emma and Regina's lives before they meet (and they do meet in this chapter), but, please trust me. Once they meet, I promise you a ride of nothing but angst filled with sweet and romantic moments as well between our two ladies. Once they marry, it all revolves around them. ;) Reviews are much appreciated!_**

* * *

It was the beginning of summer in the city of Chicago. The Mills family was one of the wealthiest in the whole city. Henry Mills was a well known crops distributor and businessman, he also happened to be a well respected officer back in the day. He retired from the force long ago, way before his two children were born. Regina and Jefferson Mills.

Unfortunately, his business took a huge downfall once a new distributor started having more success. It didn't help that Henry's crops weren't producing as they should have lately, but he was never a man to give up.

Now with his children full grown, he had hoped that Jefferson (being the only son) would take over the family business. No such luck. The guy only ambitioned money and pretty much gambled it all away, he was the apple of Cora's eye, since the woman ambitioned the same interests. As for Regina - she was her father's pride and joy. Regina didn't care at all about money. She didn't care if anyone was more or less wealthy than she was. All the brunette cared about was her father's happiness and well being since Henry's health wasn't at all well these days.

Her father was was Regina's biggest love. Him and Daniel. He worked in the stables as he tried to make as much money as he could, once that happened he wanted to go into law enforcement. That was his dream. Along with making Regina the happiest woman alive.

But, unfortunately she had to keep this relationship a secret. Especially from her mother and brother. So, she would sneak off to see him any chance she would get.

Regina found herself lost in a passionate kiss with Daniel, as they both spent their morning at the beach (this was their secret place). Daniel couldn't be happier when he had her in his arms. Regina would become his wife one day - of this he was sure.

As their kiss broke apart, Daniel kept her in his embrace, letting out a deep sigh of pure happiness. Both their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you so much, Regina." he murmured as a smile made it's way across his lips.

"I love you too. I can't stay any longer. I have to go." Regina replied with a sad tone.

All Daniel could do was hold on tighter to her as he shook his head, "No. Stay with me." he murmured.

This brought a smile to Regina's own lips, "Believe me, there's nothing I'd love more than to stay with you on this beach forever. But, I am as late as it is."

A deep sigh escaped the man's chest, "Fine. But, promise me that you'll be back later today."

"I don't think I can."

"Please? Just come for a little while. Please? Please?" the man pleaded as he placed small chaste kisses on the brunette's lips, causing her to burst into laughter.

He always had a cute way of convincing her.

"Alright. I'll see what excuse I can come up with." the brunette replied once the man stopped smothering her with kisses.

"I'll be here waiting for you. Eight O'Clock." the man said with the biggest smile ever plastered on his features.

Regina kissed his lips once again, "I'll be here. I promise."

She gave him one last kiss before she took off back to her house before her mother started to wonder why she was out so early in the morning.

She hated the fact that her mother had to be so nosey, let alone not allow her to feel free like the adult she was.

Back in the Mills manor, that's exactly what Cora and Henry Sr. were discussing at that very moment as well as the poor older man began to have one of his many coughing fits. Cora could never help to hear those coughs of his. She was hard on the man but deep down, she did have some feelings for him. He was always a good husband after all.

"Henry, for God's sake. I wish you would have gone to the doctor like I told you to." the woman voiced as her heels sounded as she made her way into the man's office in the house.

"I'm fine. I took my medication." he assured his wife with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Cora picked up quickly on his frustrated features as she asked bluntly, "We are still having problems, aren't we?"

The gray haired man simply nodded, no point in hiding their downfall, "I'm afraid so. But, don't worry, we'll manage."

Cora sighed, feeling frustrated herself now, "You said that last time, Henry."

Cora had been a poor woman in her time, way before she met Henry Mills. She had married the man for his money, but fell in love with him as he provided her with anything she wanted. Yes, Cora was greedy, and this is why she swore to herself that her children nor herself would ever suffer what she once did with poverty. Even if she had to marry Regina with the wealthiest man alive.

"Last time our produce didn't do so bad." the man voiced with a little enthusiasm.

"Yes, but we aren't producing like we used to." Cora reminded him. She loved reminding the man of his downfalls.

"Then, maybe you should consider pawning some of your jewelry if you want more money than what I can give you at the moment."

Henry was always known to be a sweet man, but when angry he said it like it was - even to his own wife.

Cora's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the thought selling any of her precious goods.

"My jewelry?! Oh, don't be absurd!"

"I need all the help I can get from my family, Cora. Regina sold some of hers." Henry reminded her.

To this, Cora scoffed, "Yes, you're precious Regina. She doesn't have my taste in jewelry. She would sale her organs just to help."

It was in that moment, the man's features went from worrisome to anger at the words of his wife, "Yes, well that is more than I can say for your son."

And just as quickly Cora broke off in anger as well against her husband, "Jefferson has been working really hard to earn your trust. Don't start with this again."

Henry quickly shook his head, "You still treat him as if he were a baby! You can't see that _he_ is the reason as to why we are the way that we are financially-"

"You treat Regina as if she were still a baby! She's a grown woman." Cora interrupted.

"Jefferson is a grown man! And all he does is gamble the very little money we have away!" shouted Henry.

Cora could practically see the vein pop out of his forehead. This is when she would know when to back down for now out of an argument. The very last thing she wanted was to be the cause of another heart attack for her husband. She had to be smart about this. So, as she walked behind the man's chair, she began to rub his shoulders, "Henry, calm down. I don't want you getting upset. You know what that does to your heart."

The man sighed while trying to relax, speaking calmly this time, "Well, where is Jefferson? I've been meaning to talk to him."

"He left early this morning." voiced Cora who was still behind him.

This quickly brought aggravation to Henry, "You see what I mean? He _always_ does this!"

"Henry, calm down. He said he went to look for work."

Henry chuckled at his wife's spoken words, "I'm sure."

Jefferson was known to be lazy and not hard working at all. He wanted the so called easy life, it was never in his plans to have any type of job whatsoever.

Cora, like always challenged her husband then and there. She absolutely hated it when Henry spoke ill of her favorite son. Because - yes, Jefferson was Cora's favorite.

"What about Regina? I haven't seen her all morning. Do you wonder where she might be?"

Henry only rolled his eyes as his wife continued to speak with a smirk playing on her bright red lips.

"She better be here soon. Robin Locksley is coming back to Chicago later today, I think he may want something serious with her."

"I wish you would stop trying to marry her. Regina can make her own decisions." the man voiced.

"What Regina needs is a good man to take care of her."

Henry chuckled, "A _rich_ man?"

The word _rich_ earned an even bigger smirk from Cora, "Well. Why not? It wouldn't hurt for her to have some financials to look forward to. You can't deny that Robin Locksley is a fine young man. Well brought up. He has education, and above all - class. Who better for _your_ darling girl?"

It was then, Henry nodded in agreement, "Yes, I will admit, he is a fine young man. He seems to really like Regina. I just want her happiness and Robin seems… to serious for her. Does Regina even love him?"

His last question earned an eye roll from Cora, "Who wouldn't love someone like Robin, darling?"

* * *

Around that same time, in the depths of a long dirt road, hours away from any town or city was a spacious ranch and piece of land. It's owner had always been James Nolan. He was an older looking man who had isolated himself from everyone. Even his own twin brother. No one knew where he lived, but everyone sure knew him. He was the richest man there was. Once upon a time ago, he was good at distributing crops. He's business was doing better than ever, he owned many companies in Chicago and owned a many properties.

But, unlike his brother, he wasn't a very fair man. He had grown bitter and angry at the world. He especially never treated any of his employees fairly. Years ago, he took it upon himself to hurt and rape a pixie haired brunette woman he had working for him. He knew she was the love of his brother's life and he just had to have what he's brother did. So he took it. In result to that assault, the woman gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she named Emma.

Unfortunately for that baby, she was soon separated from her mother as the woman was forced to leave and never come back.

She hated the thought of Emma staying under James's care, but she wanted Emma to have the best she could have. Mary Margaret had nothing to offer her baby.

Emma was brought up by James as another worker with very low pay around the ranch.. Now a beautiful young woman, she still served him - never knowing that the man was her real father. Nor did she ever know her mother.

Until that morning that James grew ill, he had decided to re-write his last will in testament, leaving Emma as the rightful owner to everything he owned. Which now meant, that the blonde woman would become a multi-billionaire in the blink of an eye.

As the man's shaky and weak hand gave what would be his last signature on to the piece of paper that was being held before him by his lawyer and a priest whom Emma knew very well.

In the end, as James was slowly being taken by the cancer that had consumed him; he knew he had hurt Emma so much throughout her entire life. It wasn't enough for him to sign a piece of paper and name her the new owner of everything that was once his. No. He needed to make things right for Emma. He wanted to die in piece.

The man spoke after a rough cough escaped his lungs, sounding incredibly weak, "I'm… I'm ready."

Father Gabriel leaned over him as he whispered reassuring words that everything would be okay.

"I haven't been… honest with-" _cough_ "With Emma. I need to… speak with her." James murmured in a broken and exhausted state.

The priest quickly nodded as he assured him Emma would be in this very room with him, as he stepped out of the dying man's bedroom to a waiting Lily outside the door.

"How is he?" Lily asked him, but the man went straight to the point.

"Get Emma for me, will you?"

Lily's brows furrowed in question, "Emma?"

"Yes. He wishes to speak with her."

With that being said, the man went back into the room as a confused Lily went to find Emma who was stacking up hay bales in the horse stables, doing many of her many chores around the land.

An older man by the name of Robert, another worker that was under the orders of James walked in casually into the stables as his eyes landed on the blonde.

"Why do you insist in working in the stables?" the man asked.

"It's a good workout." the blonde shrugged as she continued her daily chore, her biceps nicely flexing with every heavy movement of each hay bale.

Robert chuckled at the blonde's response, "It's not exactly a job for a woman."

The man hated Emma and what she represented. She didn't speak of it around James, but she didn't hide her sexual preference around others either. And Robert didn't hide his hate towards her, as he was the one James had placed in charge to give everyone their daily chores and needed to supervise and help out where it was needed. But, the man was lazy and Emma knew that.

"I don't see you getting anything done." the blonde stated as she didn't break an ounce of concentration from work.

"What are you talking about? I get a lot done." said Robert earning an eye roll from Emma.

"Are you done? Some of us actually have work to do." replied Emma.

If there was one thing she hated, it was wasting time with this man.

"Yes. Best you get back to work."

As Robert was about to walk out of the stables, a breathless Lily came in running in, eyes finding Emma rather quickly, "Emma. Father Gabriel is asking for you inside the big house. It seems the boss wants to speak with you."

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion as her body stood in place, "Me? What for?"

"I'm not sure. I was told to get you." Lily shrugged.

Emma quickly stacked up the last hay bale as she thanked Lily while walking towards the exit, walking past Robert. Lily's eyes following Emma as she walked out, admiring every inch of the blonde's body as she bit down on her lower lip.

Lily grew up working there, same as Emma did, and ever since kids, they both became really good friends. The best of friends. Lily never hid her feelings from Emma as they grew up, even though to Emma; Lily was nothing more but a sister to her.

A smirked played on Robert's lips as he noticed how dumbfounded the look on Lily's face would get whenever she was around the young blonde.

"You like her, don't you?" the man asked her, earning another shrug from Lily.

"It's never been a secret."

Robert shook his head, "What do you see in her anyways? She's a nobody."

Lily walked out of the stables with an eye roll towards Robert as she quickly headed back into the house. She needed to know what was going on.

As James was overcoming another coughing fit, there was a soft knock at the door, as father Gabriel quickly reached for the knob as his eyes landed on the blonde he had also raised, "Emma. Come in." was all he said as he stepped away from the door frame, as Emma stepped inside the room.

Her green eyes soon fell on James's weak body as she spoke softly towards the priest, "How is he?"

Father Gabriel shook his head, "Not well. It's only a matter of time."

James quickly opened his eyes as he heard Emma's voice in the room.

"Emma…" came a weak whisper from the dying man.

Emma never felt love nor respect for this man, the only memories she ever had of him was him being extremely hard on her over every little thing. He would give her the lowest jobs out in the field, which Emma would always complete with flying colors. But, no matter how much of a hard worker the blonde was for him, the man never treated her fairly. She figured it was because he was a sexist _macho_ who thought the same thing Robert did. _Women had only one task in life. Provide pleasure. They weren't good enough to do what men did. They weren't as hard working._

Was what he would tell her.

Those words of his would always sound in Emma's head, ever since a small child. And, if the blonde dared to want to learn to read or write, with James catching her in the act - she would get whipped by him. And, I mean to the point that the skin on her back broke and drew blood.

But the blonde was smart enough to still sneak in some books. Thanks to Father Gabriel, Emma knew about education. She brought herself up well and there was a time she went off to medical school. Of course, James didn't let her finish, but Emma was a smart woman. She was a fighter.

The blonde then looked over to the priest as he nodded his head in approval as she took a few steps near the bed where James lied.

"Sir?" was all she spoke to the dying man in that moment. He paid well but he was never a good boss. As to why he wanted to speak with her - she had no idea.

Emma was taken by surprise as the man stretched out his hand towards her, urging her to take it, "Come. Come closer."

Emma looked over to the priest yet again, as the man quietly nodded his approval.

So, Emma took his hand in that moment and sat next to him on the bed as she listened to what he had to say.

"Emma…" _cough_ "I know I wasn't always fair to you." James inhaled sharply as he continued, "I was… I've been holding in something that you should know."

No matter how much he hurt her, Emma had a kind heart.

She shook her head as she spoke in a quiet voice, "You shouldn't force yourself, sir."

But, there was no time. He needed to tell her his big kept secret. She had a right to know.

"Listen to me." the man's voice was cut short by another sharp inhale, "Father Gabriel knows about everything. I called my lawyer. I changed my will. _Cough._ I need you to know… that… as soon as I'm gone. Everything. Will be rightfully yours."

A lost look was spread across Emma's face, as she looked at the priest once again, then quickly back at James, "Sir?"

James gave Emma's hand a light squeeze as he spoke, "Emma. You. _Cough_. You are the rightful owner to everything I own. My money… this ranch… a house I own in Storybrooke. It's all yours. _Cough._ You are my daughter, Emma."

Emma's eyes instantly grew wide as she turned to father Gabriel once again, "What?"

Nod.

The blonde then looked back at David as her head shook in protest, yanking her hand instantly away from the man, standing to her feet. "No. No."

"I'm afraid it's true Emma." the priest brought himself to say.

"Emma… I want to apologize for everything. For the way I treated you. This is all yours now. I know I leave it in good hands."

That was all James managed to say before drawing his last breath as he passed before Emma's very eyes.

The blonde stood frozen. She wasn't so sure she was even breathing anymore. How could this beast of a man be her biological father? It didn't make any sense. At least not in this very moment where shock and anger started showing in her emerald green eyes as they turned a shade of dark green.

"His will will be handed over to you." the priest voiced, as Emma quickly shook her head.

"I don't want any of it. After all this time, this man who took me in, treating me like garbage ever since I can remember. And, now he wants my forgiveness?" the blonde's voice sounding angry now.

"In his last moments, he realized that what he did was wrong. He signed his name before his passing, it's done, Emma. Everything is yours. He's dead now, and he did the right thing."

Emma was always known to be hard headed when angry, and right now she needed to be alone. Alone and away from this place that James had enslaved her to. Without another word or even glance towards her dying father she marched right out of the bedroom, slamming the door on her way out. She didn't even hear Lily call after her as she rushed towards an old yellow bug and drove off into the distance.

It wasn't long before everyone found out about the news of James's passing. He was after all the richest man known around Chicago. Whom would now be Emma. She'd be richer than all the Mills family combined. In a matter of minutes, Emma had gone to being a nobody to someone well known now. Bad news does travel fast after all.

So fast, that even the Mills family had heard of the news, as Henry filled in Cora on everything he had heard.

"James Nolan dead?" Cora shockingly asked.

Henry nodded, "I was even more surprised to find out he has had a daughter working under him all this time."

"A daughter?" the woman's voice sounded more surprised to this bit of information as her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Who's the mother?"

Henry shrugged, "No one knows. But he made sure to leave all of his fortune to her at the last minute."

"All of it?" Cora's eyebrow raised.

"All of it. May he rest in peace."

"Yes." Cora spoke quietly as her thoughts to all that money rushed to her head. She was never friends with James, but she knew him well. It was then she thought, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get to know his sudden heir.

It was then that a pair of heavy footsteps were heard making their way down the stairs, as Henry's head turned to glance at his son, "Where are you going at this hour?"

"Out." was Jefferson's quick response as he stepped into the living room area.

"May I ask where? And don't tell me you are going to find work, because that excuse has been overused."

Jefferson scoffed, "Don't you trust me?"

"No." Henry was quick to reply.

"Henry." Cora called her husband's attention as she smiled brightly at her son, "You look very handsome, dear."

"Thank you, mother." Jefferson smiled at Cora as he glanced back at his father, "Now, I do apologize but I am running late."

As Jefferson began to make his way out of the room, Regina was just walking in flashing her bright smile towards her father.

"Good evening, daddy." said the brunette as she stretched out her arms, embracing her father in a warm hug.

Henry couldn't help but push all of his frustration aside to smile at his beautiful daughter, "Regina. You look beautiful."

"Yes. Too beautiful. Is there any special reason as to why, sis?" Jefferson voiced, earning a glare from Regina.

"No, Jefferson."

The young man just stood in place as he smuggly grinned at his older sister, knowing well something was up with her.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, as she turned her attention back to her father, providing the man with another warm smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, darling. It's nothing this old ticker can't handle. I don't want you worrying." Henry assured her.

And then, their bubble of happiness was soon gone as soon as Cora spoke.

"Regina. I do hope you wear that dress I bought you for when Robin Locksley arrives. He is very eager to see you again."

The brunette instantly grew annoyed at her mother's words. Cora has always been trying to pair Regina up with men she had no interest in, but to avoid having another confrontation with her mother in front of her father, she forced a smile and spoke back to her father, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you later on?"

"Of course, my love. Are you going out?" Henry asked.

"I made plans with Kathryn. I won't be out long, I promise." the brunette assured her father.

"I can go with her. It's dark out and you really shouldn't be out alone, sis." Jefferson offered, not because he cared, but just to bother her.

"I can handle myself, Jefferson." was all Regina told him.

"Well, since I am not needed…" Jefferson then leaned down to place a kiss on his mother's cheek as a smile played on his lips.

"Not too late, sweetheart." Cora warned him as Jefferson walked out without another word.

Soon after, Regina was making her way out of the door, leaving Cora furious at the man for ever giving her so much freedom. All she cared about, apart from wealth, was what would their friends say towards Regina's behavior.

Sure, Regina was lying. She really was going to see Daniel like she had promised him. But knowing how her mother would freak out about her seeing someone of "low class" she needed to lie. It was the only way she could be with him until they could figure out a way to be together forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma had found herself arriving all the way to Chicago that same night as she pounded on hard on her best friend's apartment door.

A droopy eyed Graham slowly making his way up to the front door, wondering who could be banging at his door at this time of night.

"Alright, just a minute!" the man voiced, hoping that the lunatic on the other side of his door heard. His eyes went wide as he swung open his door, seeing an angry pair of green eyes. "Emma?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." her tone sad and desperate all at once.

To this Graham took notice, he didn't dare to turn her away. They both had been the greatest of friends ever since they met each other in Chicago.

He quickly stepped aside from the door frame as he motioned for her to step inside, "Come on in, Em." His eyes following the blonde as she stepped inside, "You look like you could use a drink." the man said as he closed the door.

Emma nodded, "Yeah."

As the blonde took a seat on the couch, Graham walked over to his mini bar area and served two glasses of scotch. "What's going on?" his brows furrowed, aware of the blonde's state of shock and anger.

"James passed away this afternoon."

"Your boss?" Graham asked in confirmation as the blonde quickly scoffed.

"Turns out he wasn't only my boss. He was my father."

Graham's eyes grew wider than before as he handed a drink to Emma, which she quickly took and drank down the soft liquor.

"Legit?" the man asked in shock.

"Apparently so. That's not all. At the last minute, with Father Gabriel as a witness, and his lawyer, he signed over all of his rights to me. Including all his money."

Now it was Graham who was in shock as he took a seat next to his friend.

"So… you went from working for him, all your life to becoming a billionaire…" he snapped his fingers, "Just like that?"

Emma looked over at Graham, quietly nodding.

"Shit." he replied, as he then smiled at the blonde, patting her shoulder gently, "Well, hey! Congratulations, Em!"

His gesture only earned him a hard, cold glare from the blonde as his smile quickly faded.

"You aren't happy?" he asked in utter confusion.

"Of course not!" Emma suddenly stood to her feet, "What kind of man raises you, making you feel less than nothing for years, to suddenly want my forgiveness, and gives it all to me on his deathbed? I mean, I grew hating the man! Why would I possibly want anything from him?!"

Graham quickly stood next to Emma, keeping his hand on her shoulder for support as the blonde woman was now seething with rage before him.

"Alright, calm down. I understand how you can be upset. But, Emma… he may have never told you, or treated you like his own. But, he gave in - in the end. That has to mean something, right?"

Emma's eyes grew a darker shade of green as she looked over at her friend, "It means nothing, Graham. No amount of money can take everything he ever did to me." she scoffed, "I mean, the man never loved me. Why should I forgive him?"

If anyone knew how to work himself around Emma's anger - it was Graham. In that moment, he calmly said, "Then, don't. That's your choice. But, he obviously left it all to you, he signed his will, so like it or not, it's yours. Think of it this way. In a way, this is payment for all the suffering he cost you. Take advantage of it."

The blonde only let out a deep sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Who knows. Aren't you always telling me you dream of meeting the love of your life, and having a kid of your own? Maybe now with this, you can meet a nice girl, a girl with class even."

Graham always knew how to make her feel better with his wise words. Emma still hated the thought of owning anything that came from James, but the thought of having her own family, of being able to provide a good home and life to whoever the love of her life was didn't sound like a bad idea. Emma was always a big dreamer, and she did crave someone to love her, a family of her own. A place where she would finally feel wanted.

A small smile started to creep up on the blonde, "That does sound nice."

Graham couldn't help but smile at his victory, "You bet it does. Just, take it a day at a time. Maybe now, you can dress a little better, and get rid of that red leather jacket you have with you."

The blonde chuckled, "Not a chance."

"Em, if anyone deserves this it's you. So, you go back there tomorrow and take charge. Be better than him, bring order to things. I'll come with you! I've been meaning to take a vacation." Graham suggested his lifelong friend.

Emma's eyes soon were restored to their emerald green color. Graham was truly the bestest friend she could have hoped for. He always had her back.

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked with a more softer tone.

"But, of course. Someone has to give you a hand with things. I could be like your… financial adviser." the man's voice sounded excited about the idea.

Emma couldn't help but smile now as she wrapped an arm around his neck in a hug, "I really appreciate this, Graham. Right now, you are about the only one I can trust."

Graham responded to her hug as he wrapped his own arm around the blonde's form. He loved this girl to death, he knew everything she had suffered at the hands of James. Emma deserved some happiness for once in her life.

"Come on, get some rest. You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep out here."

Emma quickly shook her head in response, "No, I… I think I'm going for a walk. Just to clear my head. Think about what awaits me tomorrow."

"As you wish. I'll leave a spare key out for you. No way are you driving back now."

"Thanks, Graham." replied Emma as she handed him her now empty glass and walked out of the front door, closing it behind her.

* * *

The beach always cleared Emma's head. It was a place where she could truly relax and think things through when she didn't know what to do. The sound of the waves hitting against the water, or the water dragging across the sand were just so soothing to her.

But, Emma couldn't help to feel angry once again as she thought back to those horrible memories of the way James would always beat her if he ever caught her doing things he wasn't pleased with. How could a father deny their own child this way and treat her like nothing? That's what raced through her head ever since this bomb was dropped on her.

She hated her own father. This couldn't make her a good person. Sometimes she didn't think she was for having all this going on inside her. But, no. She had to be a good person. Graham was right, she just had to take the bull by the horns and stand up to the situation. Things had to get better for her from here on out. They just had to.

In that moment as Emma watched out over the waves, she felt as a pair of arms wrapped around her frame. Her heart coming to a complete halt as brown eyes piercing eyes stared right into her own green ones in that very moment she turned to face the person who was holding on to her.

It was in that very moment that Emma had stopped breathing. Her eyes studying every detail of this gorgeous brunette woman standing before her, as both their lips parted in awe. The blonde didn't notice it until Regina spoke, that her arms were wrapped around the brunette's waist as well.

"I'm sorry. I was running over here and I thought…" Regina couldn't finish her sentence as Emma's own green eyes were captivating. She couldn't quite understand as to why this woman was making her stomach turn into knots and her heart to beat faster and faster.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes." It was then that Regina shook herself off from the trance she had just found herself in, only to realize that she was still holding on this strange woman - quickly backing away, composing herself. "Thank you."

"You seem to be in a hurry. Are you here alone?" the blonde grew curious.

"I'm expecting someone." the brunette replied.

Emma's face soon fell in disappointment, "Boyfriend?"

Regina didn't know how to respond to that. It was true, she was expecting Daniel as they had planned to meet, but something in Emma's eyes - the way Emma looked at her made Regina feel the need to lie about it. Why should she tell a total stranger about something so personal anyway, right?

"No." the brunette quickly answered.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she felt she was in some sort of trance just by looking at this woman.

"I'm sorry. It's not my business. I just… I want to make sure you'll be okay here, all alone."

"Thank you, but I won't be alone for long." Regina quickly replied.

Emma looked harmless, but she didn't know her, and she couldn't risk her seeing her with Daniel. Her mother always had a way of finding out what she had been up to, she couldn't expose Daniel that way to some stranger just so her mother would find out later.

Emma began walking backwards slowly so her eyes would never leave Regina's, "Well, take care of yourself, then."

"Thank you. You too." replied the brunette as she now smiled at the blonde.

"Bye." was the last thing Emma said before walking away. Only now she was feeling better than ever. And it wasn't the beach that had done it, but this beautiful woman who had appeared out of nowhere to steal her heart right out of her chest. Because Regina didn't know this yet - but she was Emma Swan's happy ending. She was the woman she belonged to and from this moment forward Emma would anything in her power to know her more. This brunette was her true love. She had to see her again.

* * *

Emma couldn't help but dream of that same brunette woman as she slept over at Graham's for the night. She was the first face that came into her mind when she woke up the next morning as well. She would find her again. She was sure - but right now she had business to attend to back at James's ranch, or hers now. It was still so new and too wired for the blonde, but she was ready to face reality.

The drive back with Graham was quiet as Emma couldn't help but think of Regina. Why did this woman captivate her so much? Could this be what love feels like when it just hits you?

Graham shook her from her thoughts as he spoke, "You alright, Em? You've seemed distracted."

"Yeah. It's just… I may have met someone. Last night." replied Emma as she glanced over at Graham from time to time.

Her friend couldn't help but smile, "Yeah? Who is it?"

She shook her head as she murmured, "I don't know." She smiled as she saw Graham's questioning look, "I was at the beach, looking to clear my head from everything and… there she was. She looked like an angel."

Graham was surprised to see how her eyes lit up at the memory of whoever this woman was.

"Wow. You know, I've heard love can hit you hard, but I've never witnessed it myself, until now. I think this is the first time I've seen you smile since all this was dropped on you."

Emma's smile only grew wider at the man's words.

"So, what's her name?" asked Graham.

And then, Emma sighed. How could she forget to ask for her name?

"I don't know. It all happened so fast, I - I didn't ask."

"Then how will you find her? What's she like?" asked Graham.

It didn't take Emma even a second before she responded to his last question, "Brunette, about 5'5", she has these deep brown eyes, you can just get lost in them. She has a small scar on her upper lip."

Graham's eyes grew wide at the description, a chuckle escaping his chest as he knew exactly who Emma was describing. He shook his head, "Oh, Em."

"What?"

"Regina Mills. She's the daughter of Henry and Cora Mills. They used to be very good friends of you're - of James. I've actually met them. Her father is a distributor, his business hasn't been running well lately." the man informed her.

Emma immediately grew interested, "Did James ever help them?"

"He started too, but stopped. As you well know, James's business stopped running after he got ill, so, it's been at a loss. But, I'm sure with you in charge now, things will rise back up without a problem."

Emma couldn't but smile at her friend's support, "I'll try my very best."

Graham returned her smile, "You know I got your back, right? I ran James's financial and business. Besides, you and I have been good friends. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out too?"

"Thank you, Graham." Emma murmured, feeling better about her running things now.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Emma Swan being the boss. I mean, you are the richest person ever now." a laughter escaping his chest.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at her friend's comment, "I don't know about that."

"Trust me, you are."

"Well, I may have all this money and own a ranch and James's house in Storybrooke, but I am not changing into one of those snobby rich people. I am and always will be Emma Swan."

Another smile creeping up at the man's lips, "But with a full on upgrade." he joked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First and foremost, I want to thank each and every one of you who have been following this story and to all your lovely reviews! :) I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I do hope you enjoy this one just as much. Be prepared to see Emma taking charge, also there are other small Regina and Daniel moments, so feel to skip those if you don't care to read them. I can promise you, you will be surprised by the end of this chapter, and I hear wedding bells for chapter 3! ;) A LOT of SQ angst is will also start in chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Early morning Henry found himself in his office - like every morning while breakfast was being prepared. Regina gracefully stepped inside, greeting her father with a pearly white smile as the man instantly smiled right back.

Daniel stood her up that night at the beach. She waited for him after Emma had said her goodbye to her, which Regina felt sad that he didn't show. But, she knew the man well. She knew he must have a good reason.

"Good morning, daddy."

"Good morning, my darling. Come on in, sit down." said Henry as Regina quickly took a seat, scooting the chair next to her father.

Henry took notice to Regina's chipper smile, "You certainly have been very happy these past few days. What's going on?"

The brunette took her father's hands into her own as she sighed, ready to confess her long kept secret to him, "Daddy, if I was to tell you that I am in love with someone who doesn't have a lot of money, but he's a good man. Would I have your blessing to marry him?"

This took Henry by surprise, "Are you in love, Regina?" he asked calmly.

The brunette smiled widely, "Yes."

The older man could see her happiness, "He's good to you?"

Regina's smile kept beaming, "He is. His name is Daniel. He works with horses, but he has big plans, father. He wants to go into law enforcement."

The man's hands then gave Regina's a light squeeze as he spoke frankly, "Well. You know that I would want someone who can provide for you. But, you are not a little girl anymore. Who am I to deny you happiness with whom you love and chose?"

"Thank you, daddy!"

Regina couldn't help but lunge herself towards her father in a tight hug as she was happy about having his support. She knew she would never have Cora's, but with her father's support right now that was enough.

A chuckle escaped the man's chest as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. He lived to see her happy, that's all he ever wanted for her. The man soon broke their hug as he looked his daughter straight in the eyes, "But I do expect him to come and present himself. So we can talk and get to know him."

"Of course! I will talk to him later today about coming to talk to you. But, I would really like for him to just talk with you first. Knowing my mother, she will never approve of him." the brunette said that last part with an eye roll.

It was then the older man shook his head, "Don't worry about your mother. But, if it makes you feel better, I'd be more than happy to meet him first."

"Who are we meeting?" their smiles faded as Jefferson soon walked into the room, awaiting an answer to his question.

His father however was quick on changing the subject, "It's about time you grace us with your presence."

Jefferson then gave his father a fake and quick smile, "I've been very busy."

The older man chuckled, " _Busy._ I'm glad you're here, because there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Let's hear it."

"I talked to John today. It took some work, but I convinced him for you to see him tomorrow morning, and start working for him in his office. Obviously, you will start from the bottom, but-"

The man was soon interrupted by a chuckle from his son, "The bottom? I don't think that's right, father. You've been friends for years, I'm your son. I should get a more fitting position."

"You will work your way up just like anybody else." Henry replied firmly.

Regina kept her eyes on Jefferson who's head was ready to explode.

"This is absurd!"

"It's time for you to learn what it's like to break your back for once. Maybe then you will start taking more responsibility."

Regina placed a hand on her father's shoulder, knowing well he shouldn't be getting upset, "Daddy."

"Why don't you tell your daughter that?" Jefferson asked him, still furious.

"Leave me out of this." Regina quickly jumped in.

"What on earth is going on here?" Cora then entered the room, looking at everyone as if they were all crazy.

Jefferson soon walked over to Cora, "He wants me to start from the very bottom in John's company. Can you believe this?"

Cora's eyes immediately went to her husband, "Henry, you can't be serious."

"I am serious. The boy needs to grow up, Cora."

"Why can't you just stop interfering in my life?!" Jefferson shouted.

"Alright, enough! Can we please just spend one morning without an argument?" Cora voiced louder as everyone fell quiet.

"I have things to do." replied Jefferson as he then took his leave, slamming the door on his way out. But not before throwing another hard glare directly at his father.

Regina then pressed on a sweet kiss right on her father's cheek, "Don't let him upset you. I have to get going."

"Where do you think you're going?" Cora asked.

"To visit Kathryn. I promised I'd visit her today, she wants to show me her new place. I think she may be dating someone, she promised to tell me all about it." said the brunette.

It wasn't a lie, she was going to visit Kathryn, she was just leaving the part out that Daniel would be there to see her.

"You would do well to follow her example. Find yourself a good man to marry."

Regina instantly grew annoyed at her mother's words, "The day I marry, I want it to be for love. Not because a person has a lot of money, mother."

Henry jumped right in, before another argument would arise, "Say hi to Kathryn for us, darling."

Regina simply smiled at the man, "I will." and soon after she was out the door as the older man was left shaking his head at his own wife.

* * *

Emma was just pulling up with her yellow bug to the huge house and land she now owned. It felt strange to her still, but she was ready. She had Graham by her side for support. He was right, like it or not, the blonde now had to dive right into what would become her new life.

"Wow." was all Graham could say as he looked over the land along with the giant house, taking it all in. "I knew he liked his solitude, but I never imagined he had all this."

As Emma turned off the engine to her car, she looked over at Graham.

"Are you ready?" he asked the blonde.

As Emma nodded she and Graham soon made their way out of the car and began walking towards the house. Right then, Robert was walking towards Emma with an angry expression on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? James may no longer be here, but you can't just up and leave whenever you feel like it." said the man as he got up all on Emma's face.

Emma looked over her shoulder to Graham as her friend only had this smirk on his lips, obviously anxious to see Emma take charge of things. The blonde then turned her gaze back at Robert as he still stood more closer to her than she would like.

"I had to clear my head after my father's death. I'm sure you can understand that." said the blonde.

The man chuckled at her response, not caring whatever reason she had to give, "Cute. Now get back to work."

"James was my father." the blonde voiced as the man stopped dead in his tracks; only to turn around and laugh in her face. Not believing her for a second.

"You read too much books, Swan. I never took you for making up wild stories."

"Graham." the blonde simply said as her eyes never left Robert.

"It's true. He made sure to put it in his last will before he passed, leaving Emma with everything. As James's financial adviser, I am now going to be helping Emma - your new boss."

The smirk on Graham's lips was noticeable. He was enjoying this. Being good friends with Emma, he knew about how unfairly she had been treated by both James and Robert. He was more than happy Emma's life was now taking a turn for the better. It was about damn time.

Robert's eyes nearly bulged out. This was the first time ever, Emma saw the man speechless.

"Things are going to change around here. I realize James had his way of running things, but I'm in charge now. I know how you work - or should I say… how you don't work-"

The blonde's words were cut short by Robert's voice, sounding tamed now as his face was still trying to regain back it's normal pink color, "Well, Emma-"

Emma was the one to interrupt the man's words now, "I'm not finished. From now on, you will see to it that all gets done. But, I want you working harder than anyone else around here. And I will see to it that you do."

Robert's color soon returned back to its normal state as a smile crept it's way up his lips, "So I can stay your right hand man? As I was for your father. You more than anyone knows that James trusted me with everything around here; as should you."

Emma's lips went up into a sarcastic smile now towards the man standing before her. Who would have thought he would seem so tamed around her? Of course, it didn't surprise Emma that because she was the one with all the authority now, the man would even dare to kiss the very ground she walked on if she asked him to.

"James trusted you because you would never dare to betray that trust. But, I'm not him." a chuckle then escaped the blonde's lips as the man's hopeful look disappeared before her, "And I certainly don't trust you."

Robert spoke quietly now, "Well… with all due respect, Emma, but, I can assure you, you have no reason to not trust me. I can prove myself to you. You just tell me what to do. I'll do it. No question."

 _What a kiss ass._ Emma thought, it was almost sad to see him behave this way when around her. The blonde knew what kind of guy he was, she grew up around him. She knew well who she could trust and who she couldn't. Robert wasn't trustworthy.

"Then, I want you to do what I just ordered you to do. In the meantime…" Emma's hand then patted Graham's shoulder, "Graham here, is going to find me someone who I _can_ trust. And, when he does, you will show him all he needs to know and be under their orders. Am I being clear?"

Robert's stomach was in knots. If he hated Emma before, he sure as hell hated her even more now. He had worked for David for years, way before Emma was born. He knew it all - he should be the one in charge. Not her.

The man was seething, it was noticeable even when Robert tried not to make it so obvious in front of Emma. So he just lowered his head and nodded in agreement as he spoke in almost a whisper, "Yes. Of course. Excuse me."

As Robert walked away, Graham just bursted into laughter, undoubtedly he had been holding it in. The blonde finally relaxing, she noticed she had stopped breathing. This was such a big change for her, but to be honest with herself; she liked it. She then thought that maybe she was a little unfair with the man, but he did treat her like shit all her life. He had it coming..

"Wow! That was fantastic, Em! How do you feel?" Graham asked, still amazed at Emma's sudden change.

The blonde simply shook her head as she exhaled another held in breath, "I could use a drink. Come on, let's get inside the house."

As soon as Emma stepped inside with Graham, Lily came out running towards Emma, "Emma. Is it true that James was your father?"

Emma hated to have that man referred to as her father, which was also why she always referred to him by his name.

"Yeah. But, please, don't start seeing yourself any less than myself. I'm still the same person, alright? And nothing is going to change between you and me."

This brought a smile to Lily's face as her eyes shined with happiness, "Whatever you say, Em."

Emma returned a smile of her own, "Good. I need to ask you for a small favor."

"Name it." Lily was more than willing to do what Emma asked.

"Could you please make sure and get rid of all of James's photographs that are around the house?" asked the blonde.

"Of course, as you wish." Lily was off to do what was asked before Emma could even blink.

As Emma walked into James's office space - well, now hers, closing the door as Graham was the last one to step inside, she noticed the silly grin her friend had been spotting ever since they walked into the house.

"What?" asked the blonde as she quirked a brow.

"She likes you, you know."

As they both took a seat on each side of the desk, Emma immediately relaxing into the chair, she nodded, "Yeah, but she knows I only see her as a friend. That's all I can offer her." Soon after, she changed the subject on Graham, "Let's take a look at all those finances, shall we?"

Graham was quick to work, as he placed his briefcase on top of the desk, prepared to show Emma all of the paperwork that James had been dealing with before he fell ill. Emma knew what she was doing and this still surprised her. She grew up around this place, she knows every field like the back of her head. Possibly way more than James ever did.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Jefferson was hoping to get another loan of money from a sleazy pawn broker. One thing for sure, he was determined. Even if he was throwing away money on gambling on late night poker sessions.

"I'll get you what I owe you tomorrow. There has to be something you can loan me." Jefferson pleaded.

"If you can't get me the first part of what you already owe me, how am I supposed to believe that you will pay me what I loan you now?" the man shook his head, "I'm sorry, my dear Jefferson. I can't help you. You know how I work. I have to have some type of guarantee, or you get nothing. Besides, you already owe too much."

"Which will be good for you, you will get more money back."

The man suddenly grew annoyed, "Here's how it's going to happen. I am not loaning you anymore money. You _will_ pay me back what you owe, or I will have to pay a visit to your father."

Jefferson's eyes grew wide then and there, "Don't do that!" he inhaled once as he spoke calmly, "Alright, look. How about I pay you another way? As a guarantee that I will get you everything I owe."

The man's brow raised as he looked at Jefferson from underneath his glasses, "I'm listening."

After a moment of utter silence, Jefferson spoke, "The deed to my house."

The man chuckled at his desperate offer, "You mean your father's house." he corrected him.

This made Jefferson roll his eyes at the man as he continued, "I can still get it. I know the combination to his safe. I bring you that, as guarantee that I will pay you what I owe."

It was a dumb move, but the man didn't care. He knew Jefferson wouldn't pay up in the end so he would get a free house. He soon smirked at his offer, extending his hand towards him, "We have a deal."

Jefferson immediately shook the man's hand, a sly smile playing on his lips, "Deal."

* * *

After a few hours, Emma and Graham were looking at the last set of books which kept the records of how James ran his finances and distributed his money. Emma's eyes fell on a familiar last name in one of the last books.

"David helped out the Mills family a lot from what I see."

Graham moved behind Emma, leaning in to have a better view of the statement, "Yeah. They were barely able to pay it off, but they managed. Sadly, they didn't produce as much as they hoped with what James lent them. But, that wasn't his problem anymore. He got their money."

This made Emma chuckle, "James was always a piece of work. He didn't care how he got his money, as long as he got it."

"Their son, Jefferson. Real piece of work. He gambles a lot, so you can imagine why they can hardly manage." Graham filled her in.

Emma's eyes moved across the page as her index finger dropped on a large amount of money that was still due, "They still owe this amount here."

Graham smiled teasingly at Emma, "We might just have to pay them a visit, then." he nudged her arm with his fist teasingly, "You might even get to see Regina."

This instantly brought a smile to Emma's face.

"Before we go visit them though, I should tell you that James liked to keep some of his money at a pawn shop in Chicago."

The blonde leaned back on her chair, "Let me guess. Numbers don't add up?"

"Exactly." Graham confirmed.

James had very little friends, and those he did have like such pawn broker would steal from him any chance he'd get. With the amounts of money that James kept earning with his produce, he wasn't one to care where it went in the end. He could be reckless with his money. Trust the wrong people. Luckily Emma was smarter.

"We'll drive back to Chicago tomorrow morning. I'd like to get this done early." said Emma.

Graham only nodding in agreement.

"You can stay here tonight. I'll have them prepare a room for you."

"I appreciate that, Em."

* * *

In that same moment, back in Chicago, Regina and Daniel were meeting up in Kathryn's new home. As Kathryn went inside to give them some privacy, feeling pretty happy for being able to help her friend, Daniel was even happier to have Regina in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't show up that night. Work held me back." he explained as his hands cupped the brunette's face.

Regina shook her head, feeling happy just to be with him, "That doesn't matter. I have the most exciting news. I told my father about you and he wants to meet you. Officially. He doesn't care what you do for a living, he just wants to know that you love me, and that you're serious about being with me."

Daniel's face beamed with happiness, but soon fell upon a frown as he took a step away from Regina, "But your mother will never approve. She aims too high for you, Regina"

"My mother has no say in this. As long as we have my father's support, that's all we need."

Then it was Regina's smile that soon disappeared as Daniel turned to face her with sad eyes. He gently took her by the hands as he spoke, "All I want in this world is to be with you, have a life with you, a home of our own. A family. But all this sounds too good to be true. It can't be that easy."

Regina couldn't believe that he was actually backing out of this. They had talked about it for so long, it was only a matter of time. She wasn't giving up now.

"This is our chance to do it, Daniel. This is our chance to be together. You won't have another chance like this." the brunette stated firmly and boy did he love that about her.

He loved this woman to death and seeing how courageous she felt in that moment about everything simply made him smile and feel a sense of security. His hand gently cupped her cheek as his thumb caressed across her cheekbone as he smiled down at her.

"Who am I to say no to you?" he told her, as Regina's smile only grew and she happily brought their lips together in a sealing kiss.

* * *

Early morning, as Jefferson was handing over the deed to Henry's home, Emma soon walked in with Graham by her side, causing both their heads to turn towards the blonde woman.

"Are you Jones?" Emma asked the brunette man behind the counter.

The man's eyes looked Emma over, she didn't seem to have any money, or so he thought. Truth is, Emma wasn't even dressed in expensive clothing. She liked to keep pretty casual, and she loved her red leather jacket. She couldn't replace it.

"I am, but you'll have to come back later, as you can see, I'm attending to him, at the moment." Jones motioned towards Jefferson, who obviously wasn't impressed by Emma at all.

"I'll wait. I'm in no rush." the blonde simply stated, her eyes never leaving their sight.

Jefferson grew annoyed by her presence alone, poor him didn't realize whom he was speaking to, "Are you deaf? We're busy."

Emma didn't care to waste her time with whoever this guy was, she was here for one reason only and that was to speak to this guy Jones, "I'm here for all the money you ever stole from my father. James Nolan."

Jones's face grew pale at the name. You could practically see him swallowing the lump in his throat.

Emma took a few steps towards the man behind the counter, "I'm Emma Swan. As of now I'm handling all of my father's businesses, and my business partner, Graham, has noticed that you have taken it upon yourself to keep an extremely amount of money that is now mine."

If the man could make a run for it right now, he would have. He was shitting bricks where he stood. Emma looked pretty intimidating at the moment and he surely didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Jefferson, we're done here." he ordered him away as his eyes never lost sight of Emma.

Jefferson had never seen him so scared before, if there was going to be trouble he didn't want any part of it. So he immediately took his leave.

As soon as the door sounded shut, Killian's face changed into the most kiss ass smile one has ever seen, "Miss Swan. I apologize for that small incident. I wasn't aware that Mr. Nolan had any children."

Emma's features remained unimpressed, "He liked to keep me hidden."

"Frankly, I don't see why, you are very beautiful." he smirked at his own words.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jones." and just like that the man's smile disappeared. "I'm just here for my money."

"Well, I would gladly give you every scent of that money, but I'm afraid I no longer have it in my possession, love." he flashed a nervous smile.

"Which brings me to my point. My father trusted you to keep this money, I don't care about the reason. But, what I do care about is that you stole it." Emma spoke directly.

This made Killian chuckle, sounding even more nervous, "You can't possibly believe that I would steal-"

His words were cut short as the blonde then stepped forward, leaning against the other side of the counter, "Oh, I'm sure of it. Frankly, I can't say I trust you with any amount of _my_ money, as I've been proven right, just now, when you stated that you no longer have it in your possession."

 _Crap!_ That's what went through the man's head as he mentally smacked himself again and again for letting his nerves get the best of him. Truth is, Jones talked a big game, but when it was time to step up and bat, he coward out under anyone's deathly glare.

This was so unbelievably amusing, that Graham had to turn away to keep in a laughter that wanted to burst out of him in that very moment just by seeing the guy's face grow pale once again. He definitely loved this side of Emma.

"You like a man who likes to make deals, so let's make a deal." Emma offered the pale man in front of her.

"A deal?" he echoed.

"Yes. You obviously don't have my money, so I ask you. What are you willing to give me as guarantee until you give me back all the money you stole?"

Was he truly being played at his own game here? Who was this woman?

"I honestly don't have anything here that could interest you. Look around you, it's all just junk, really." Killian stated.

It was then that Emma's eyes fell on the deed in front of the man as she read the last name Mills, she had him cornered one way or another with what she said next, "Tell me something, am I wrong to assume that possibly some of money was maybe loaned to the guy that just walked out of here a few minutes ago?"

Killian couldn't deny it anymore. He simply nodded, "It's possible." he murmured.

"Then, I'll tell you what. You give me that deed as payment, and I call the whole thing even."

And just when Killian didn't think he could be anymore shocked, he was proven wrong.

"What could you possibly want with a deed to a house?" he asked.

"That doesn't concern you. And given that you have no better offer, I say you don't have much of choice."

A chuckle bursted through the man's chest in that moment, "I can't just give you the deed to someone's house. It's not mine to give."

Emma turned to face Graham in shock at the man's words, as she quickly looked back at Killian, "Just as my money wasn't yours to give. But, you did anyway, right? Now, you either give me what I ask for, and I can forget this whole thing. I will never set foot in here again. Or, you don't and my good friend here, will gladly alert the police and will turn you in with a very long file of proof of all your… _guarantees."_

Cornered again. The man didn't have a choice, so he handed over the deed to the Mills manor, gaining a smile from the blonde.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Jones. Have a good day." was the last thing he heard as Emma walked out the door, followed by Graham who bursted into laughter as soon as their feet touched the outdoor pavement.

"What the hell was that? You continue to surprise me, Em! This is a whole new side to you."

* * *

Sadly Emma didn't make it to the Mills manor that day as she had planned as she had other things to take care of back at the ranch. And poor Regina got stood up, yet again by Daniel with another no show. She grew impatient, but finally realized he was not coming as he promised.

But, if he had shown, Cora would have seen him for she walked through the door in that moment with a grin on her face and a new dress for Regina to wear for tonight's dinner.

Cora was the most excited for her daughter to look her best for when Robin Locksley arrived to dinner, along with thousands of other guests. Henry insisted she'd stop spending money that they didn't have, only for the woman to shrug it off.

It wasn't until he filled her in about some of their animals being sick and people turning his company down more and more. Things were not getting better financially. And for the first time ever, she could see a deep worry in the man's face as he suggested that they might have to sell the house.

All this was discussed as soon as Cora had convinced Regina to head upstairs to try on her new dress. But, Jefferson had heard the whole thing and instantly panicked as he had just given the deed to the house to Killian. Later on, he had no choice but to tell his mother of what he had done. Cora grew furious at him of course, but like always, she went along with him to fix his problems at the pawn shop. Only to be disappointed, yet again…

"What do you mean you no longer have it? You will get your damn money, just give us the damn deed back!" Jefferson shouted.

"That deed has a new owner, I'm afraid." he informed them.

"Who?" asked Jefferson.

"Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan? James Nolan's daughter?" asked Cora with a surprised tone.

"She's a worker! One of his employees - a nobody!" shouted Jefferson.

"Yes, well that _nobody_ is smarter than you think. She made a far more better deal." said Killian.

Cora scoffed, "What on earth could this woman want with a deed that isn't hers?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Let's go, Jefferson." was all Cora said as she made her way out of the building with Jefferson not far behind.

"We have to talk to her, mother. We have to find out where she lives." he said almost in a plea.

Cora turned to look at her son, "This is what happens when you do stupid things, Jefferson. You drive, I will do all the talking with this Emma Swan. I want you quiet while we are in her house. Understood?"

A nod was all he gave as he soon got into the vehicle, as Cora instructed him where to go so she could have a talk with James Nolan's daughter.

* * *

As Cora and Jefferson made their trip to see Emma, Regina was furious and needed to see why Daniel didn't show up again to meet her father. So she surprised him at the stables where he worked by showing up; taking him by surprise.

"Regina, please. I'll explain later, but you have to go. Someone could see you and tell your mother." the man pleaded.

"I don't care who sees anymore, Daniel! You stood me up. My father was expecting you." the vein in her forehead was about ready to pop as she grew angrier and angrier.

"I got held back again, that's all."

"Do you even want to be with me?" she asked bluntly.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How can you ask that? Of course I do."

It was then, Regina thought of something crazy, "Then, let's go. Right now, let's leave."

"Leave? Regina, you can't leave your family."

"All I want is to be with you. Please, Daniel, let's just take whatever money we have and get out of here. We could finally get married like we talked about."

It killed him to see her this tormented by them not being able to be together. He really wanted to be with her more than anything, so why not just leave? They could.

It was then that he pressed his lips onto her very own as confirmation that he was more than willing. But, all that was cut short at the sound of Robin's voice calling for Regina's name. Who knew his family owned those stables Daniel was working in. What were the odds, really?

Regina's face fell in shame and fear as she knew Robin would be informing Cora of what he had just witnessed.

Robin had a disgusted look on his face towards the brunette, "So this is why you are never interested in anyone. You settle for so little." he scoffed.

"Robin, please." Regina pleaded as Daniel stood practically frozen.

"And to think I was going to ask you to marry me tonight at your party. Now I'm glad I didn't." his eyes then fell on Daniel, "Keep her. I can get better."

Regina felt all her color being drained from her body as Robin walked away. She had to get home, she had to figure out what she was going to say to her mother. There was no way she could hide her relationship with Daniel anymore.

* * *

Emma and Graham were going through more paper work as a knock sounded at the door, which swung open to the sound of Emma's voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Em, but there's some people here to see you. Says her name is Cora Mills." Lily informed her friend, as Emma's eyes shifted towards Graham at the sound of their last name.

"I'll be right there. Have them wait for me in the living room, please." said the blonde.

"As you wish." was all Lily said as she closed the door to the office space.

"You think they're here for the deed?" Graham asked curiously.

"Without question."

Emma shot up from her seat as she walked her way into the living room, Graham following close behind.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Emma said as Cora and Jefferson's heads turned towards her, as they stood up to greet her.

Cora smiled, "Emma Swan, I presume?"

The blonde nodded, "That would be correct."

Emma could practically smell this woman's greed. She knew people well enough to know that Cora and Jefferson were cut by the same threat. She couldn't begin to understand how someone as beautiful as Regina could possibly be related.

"This is my son Jefferson. But, I also want to say how sorry I am to hear about your father's passing. He was a wonderful man."

This took the blonde by surprise, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, " _Wonderful?_ I'm sorry to argue with you on that one, Mrs. Mills, but I saw a whole nother side to him." Emma shot back, which Cora took notice as she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Well… his passing was still a shame."

"If you say so." was all Emma could say about the woman's words. She kicked herself mentally for this sort of behavior, but she could clearly see how fake this woman was and people like her just made her sick to her stomach.

Cora showed some discomfort, but in no way showed fear towards the blonde's behavior, "Well, I won't take up much of your time, Ms. Swan. We are really here because I personally wanted to meet you and it seems my charming son, here, gave up a deed to our home, which you now own."

Emma's eyes looked directly into Cora's in that very moment, "And you want it back?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Well, it is ours-"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it _was_ yours."

Emma could see that this woman wanted a challenge of a sort, which Emma was prepared to give with flying colors.

"Forgive me for being persistent, but what could you possibly want with a deed to our home?" asked the older woman.

Emma let out a chuckle, "Well, I can assure you, I don't want money."

Cora scoffed at the blonde's sudden attitude, no doubt she knew about their financial issues - everyone knew after all.

"Well, what exactly is it that you want, Ms. Swan?" she asked, fully prepared to make a deal if need be.

It was then, that the unexpected happened. Something completely took over Emma as her eyes grew more intense right before Cora's very eyes and the blonde only spoke one word.

"Regina."

The room grew quiet. Jefferson was dumbfounded, Graham's mouth literally dropped opened as Cora's skin went cold where she stood. She sure as hell wasn't prepared for this offer. And it really wasn't like Emma to make such an offer. But this woman had been getting under Emma's skin ever since she walked through that door, wanting to make the blonde feel like she was still a nobody just by her look alone. If there was one thing the blonde hated was snobby rich people who didn't know when to quit. That was who Cora was to her, someone who would manipulate you and throw you away afterwards. This angered Emma something fierce - she had to do better.

"Excuse me?" Cora's voice actually sounded surprised. Clear sign that Emma had won this round.

"Your daughter. I had the pleasure of meeting her once while I was in Chicago. She's very beautiful." the blonde voiced bluntly.

Graham's mouth remained opened in pure shock.

It was then, Cora let out a light laugh, not at Emma's proposition, but to the fact that someone like her would even dare to be interested in someone as classy as her daughter, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Swan, but I frankly don't think that Regina would be interested."

A brow quirked up from the blonde at the woman's words.

"Besides, she has a suiter. And he's exactly the kind of _man_ I want for my daughter."

Emma's jaw practically tightened. But two could play that game.

A smirk formed on the blonde's lips, "And you're hoping he will save your family from misery."

Once again Cora's face lost its color. Another point for Emma.

"Your husband made trades with James, for years. You forget. I'm now on top of those trades. So now, you owe me money. Now, in order for him to help you; this _suiter_ , you'd have to fill him in on everything. What do you think he will do once he finds out? I on the other hand, really want to get to know Regina."

This was definitely a very different Emma. The blonde knew she needed to play hard ball with this woman. Within the few minutes she has been talking to her, she knew that her only way to ever have a chance in getting to know Regina was to beat this woman. Even if she had to throw in some low blows. If Cora Mills only wanted the best for her daughter, she would get it. Emma was truly interested and she knew the only way Cora wouldn't opposed to Emma courting her was a money offer.

Cora spoke once she found her voice, "Let me see if I'm hearing this correctly. You want to buy my daughter's affection?"

"I'm trying to buy a chance. Let me be blunt, Mrs. Mills. I know what kind of woman you are, you only care about money, and I am very interested in your daughter. Better with me, who can help you, and make her happy, than with the first guy that _you_ find charming for her."

The blonde was quick on her feet, Cora had to give her that. She was intrigued.

"And how exactly do you plan on helping us?" she asked.

"You allow me a chance with Regina, let me romance her, make her fall in love with me, and you can have your house back. And, why not? I'll pay off Jefferson's debts with Jones."

Emma was getting in too deep now, she knew that of course. But, for the first time ever Emma felt in control of something. She knew Cora couldn't turn her down. It was a rather tempting offer - even if it was the wrong way to do things.

Graham and Jefferson watched in awe as everything still took place.

"You would do all this just for my daughter?" asked Cora, fully surprised by Emma's offer.

"I warn you. If I know of anymore gambling debts from your son after these are payed off, he's on his own." Emma's eyes then shifted to Jefferson who just stood there quietly.

"I can assure you I will keep him in line." Cora assured the blonde.

"We have a deal, then?" Emma extended her hand before Cora, as Cora was quick to seal their deal with a handshake.

"You have yourself a deal. But, surely you don't expect me to just leave with a handshake, do you?"

Emma chuckled, practically hearing the woman's greed spill out of her voice. She walked back into her office quietly as she soon returned with a check with a more than generous amount already on it.

The woman's eyes were clear dollar signs as she held the check in her hands.

"Since, you are so interested in my daughter. I should tell you that I will be having a dinner party later tonight. At seven. I would be delighted if you could join us. Regina will be there, of course."

"I'll be there." Emma nodded.

"Splendid! We'll see you tonight." she glanced at her son, "Let's go Jefferson." soon she was out the door, but not before flashing a bright smile directly at Emma.

As the door sounded shut, Graham finally spoke, not at all happy by what he just witnessed, "What the hell was that? You just made a deal with the devil. That woman. Em, you don't know her like I do."

"That woman thought she had me all figured out, but I beat her to it. People like her have been stepping all over me my entire life. I had to show her who was better."

Graham scoffed, "Better? You have to wonder what kind of woman would sale her daughter for money. And, what does that make you for buying her? This isn't those times where you can just buy a person, Emma."

Realization finally hit her then and there. But, it was too late.

The blonde released a sigh, "It's not in my intention to buy anyone, Graham. I just want to get to know her. I am merely helping her, so she wouldn't say no to me meeting her and hopefully getting somewhere with her. That's all."

He could practically see the hope in Emma's eyes at seeing Regina again. She was head over heels, and it scared him that somewhere along the line she would get hurt because of it. But he wasn't about to leave her alone in all of this either.

"Well, if you are going to that party we have to get you a nice dress."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is guys! The moment you all been waiting for. The wedding. Before you read this, I wish to thank you each and every one of you for reading this fic and leaving such amazing reviews that make me smile day by day. Here you will get to see a very manipulative Cora. This chapter was so fun to write, I literally stayed up 'till 2am writing this and just finished the last bit right now. Leave your feedback if you wish for another chapter. Enjoy!** **;)**_

* * *

Regina came home after a while, expecting for her mother to know about Daniel by now. But to her surprise, Robin hadn't said anything to Cora about what he saw. The man was too furious to even care and talk to any member of the brunette's family.

Cora soon stepped into the entryway as she heard the door close along with Regina's footsteps echo in the room. The older woman had a smile on her face as she spotted Regina walking up to her. If the brunette wasn't so frightened at the moment, she would have noticed her mother's smile.

"Mother, we need to talk." was all the brunette said. She was ready to get straight to the point.

"I imagine we do, dear." and then, Regina stopped breathing as her mother's hands rested on her shoulders as her smile only grew wider before her.

"What are you two doing out here?" Henry asked as he stepped into the entryway.

"You know, Regina. I was doing some thinking, and you're father is right, dear. Robin Locksley is not the right man for you." said Cora.

"What?" was all that came out of Regina and Henry's mouths in unison. Surprised by the woman's sudden change of heart.

"Yes, I honestly think you can do better, dear. Although it seems you have already met someone and you've been hiding it from us."

Regina's body suddenly relaxed, thinking that her mother knew about Daniel and she was… okay with it? How was she okay with this news? She would ask, but all that mattered now was that she might finally get her blessing to marry the man she loves.

A sigh of relief escaped the brunette as she spoke, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I have actually met someone."

Cora remembered Emma's words about her meeting Regina before, which brought another smile to the woman's face as she heard her daughter's words.

"Do tell, dear. Although, I'm sure I know who you're talking about. I met her this morning."

Regina suddenly grew confused as her brows furrowed. _Did she say her?_ So this wasn't about Daniel after all.

"Her?" the brunette asked questioningly.

Henry was just as lost, "Who are we talking about here?"

"Why, Emma Swan, of course." the older woman stated as Regina's expression only grew more confused.

Of course, Regina would have known who her mother was talking about, had she asked the blonde woman she accidentally hugged at the beach that night what her name was. It was then, Cora's smile was becoming less and less as she realized Regina was just as lost as Henry was.

"Isn't that James Nolan's daughter?" Henry asked as Cora simply nodded.

"How could you possibly not know her, Regina? She told me you met before. She's young, she's good looking and she's interested, Regina." Cora stated.

This made the brunette scoff in disapproval, she knew where this was heading, "And rich, right? I've heard enough."

Cora grew furious as Regina began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!"

Regina walked back to her mother, practically seething, "I am not property, mother! You can't just offer me to anyone you please, much less a woman!"

"What is so terrible about getting to know Emma? She really likes you, Regina. She can be the solution to all our problems." said Cora.

"That's all you care about! Your problems! Have you ever thought that I love someone else?! I want to marry who I love, not someone I know absolutely nothing about!"

Regina finally snapped. It aggravated her that her mother kept doing this to her. First Robin, now this woman she knows nothing about.

"Who do you love?! And, since when marrying a woman is so horrible? I recall you liking a girl once-"

"That was years ago, it was kid stuff, mother! May I remind you what you did to me when you found out?"

Regina never had a girlfriend before, but she did like the girl. She was thirteen when her first kiss happened, which unfortunately Cora walked in on the day it happened. It was also the very first time Regina was ever hit and punished by her mother. As for her father, he never punished her.

"You can't do this to me, I am not a little girl anymore." Reigna spoke again.

"Then stop acting like one. Now, I invited Emma to the party tonight, because we are still having this party. And, you will be nice. I need you to look your absolute best. Do I make myself clear, Regina?"

The brunette sometimes wanted to scream. Cora was beyond impossible. She wish she could leave and never come back sometimes, even more so now that she was being forced to meet this woman. She wished Daniel would just say the word so they could leave and never look back. But, she knew her father needed her, and she couldn't go now even if she wanted to. The best thing to do was to get this party over and done with.

"As you wish, mother." was all the brunette said before leaving the house.

Cora then turned to look at her husband's questioning gaze, "Don't start, Henry."

"When are you going to give up on the idea of marrying her off as if she were an item? What's wrong with you, Cora?" asked Henry.

"I did no such thing. Emma is really interested in Regina, she wants to get to know her." Cora replied.

"How did you even talk to her?" asked the older man.

Henry didn't need to know about her agreement with Emma, he would only make her give the check back and she wasn't about to lose that money, so she lied, "Jefferson and I ran into her. She was in Chicago but she went back to that ranch her father used to own. She seems to prefer it over there, God knows why."

The man wasn't about to argue with her, he hated it. He never won. And if Emma really liked Regina and was truly interested, he would see that for himself tonight. Unlike Cora, he was never opposed to Regina dating a woman. He was always very supportive of her own choices. And the man wasn't stupid, he knew that the only reason Cora was fine with Emma courting Regina was because the woman now had all the money in the world to offer her.

Henry only had one small request towards all this, "Just don't pressure her tonight. And if Regina isn't interested, promise me you'll back off."

Cora simply smiled, "Of course, darling."

Of course the woman wasn't going to back off. She was sitting on a gold mine as long as Emma was a part of Regina's life, and she wasn't about to let that go.

Regina was able to meet up with Daniel however, before she had to be back home for the party. She needed to feel his embrace, before she would have to put on a fake smile for every guest that would surely be there tonight.

Daniel held on to her as tightly as he could, he hated seeing her cry over her mother's doings. But he knew this would happen.

"I told you they would never accept us, Regina." he murmured.

Regina's chocolate eyes, suddenly found Daniel's, "We have to leave, Daniel. We can go now, my mother is so busy with this party planning for tonight, we can just go."

Daniel shook his head, "I need a little bit more time to gather up money. We couldn't leave now."

This wasn't what Regina wanted to hear. She was ready to leave with him now. Money be damned.

She quickly backed away from his embrace as she decided to tell him the truth about things, tears falling from her eyes, "My mother is already offering me to someone else." she murmured.

This caught his attention as his eyes nearly grew wide as saucers, "What? To who?"

Her hands quickly dried her tears, as she regained composure, "It doesn't matter."

And for the first time ever, Daniel began to feel jealous. He wasn't sure why, because he knew Regina would never betray him with anyone else.

"It does matter." he replied firmly.

The brunette turned back to face him instantly, " I have to get back. I just wanted to tell you what's been going on, so unless you want to lose me, I suggest we come up with something."

The brunette didn't give him a chance to say anything else as she turned away and left him there.

As night came around, the Mills manor was already filled with many of Cora's friends. Everything was coming out wonderfully, just as Cora planned. Drinks were being served, food was being passed out. Everything was really elegant. After all, the woman needed to keep up appearances.

Regina was forcing smiles with everyone she greeted. She really didn't want to be here. She hated pretending to like this, and she really wasn't looking forward to keeping this blonde woman company. Ok, Regina felt a bit bad about that. It wasn't the woman's fault that this was happening. Even if she had to deal with all of these guests for the night, she had to admit she looked pretty good in her black dress. Long thin fabric hung over her forearms nicely like a scarf.

It was then Regina caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde in a white elegant dress, her hair raised up in a bun with streaks of blonde falling to the sides of her face. It was then she realized that she was the same woman she stumbled upon at the beach. She was accompanied by a tall man. Regina couldn't help but wonder who he was to the blonde. Their arms were linked together, he could be her boyfriend maybe.

The brunette had to admit, the blonde cleaned up nicely. She was gorgeous and with the lighting around her, she could definitely see her better.

It was then, Emma's very own eyes caught glimpse of Regina as the blonde felt a pair of eyes watching her from across the room. Their eyes instantly connecting.

Graham had stepped aside to admire Kathryn playing the piano for everyone, as Cora then approached Emma whispering words into the blonde's ear. It was then, Regina also realized that she was the Emma Swan. The woman who was now interested in Regina and that her mother was surely kissing up to.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she? She dressed up especially for you." Cora whispered to Emma.

This gave the blonde hope. _Regina must be interested too_ , she thought to herself. Emma then turned to face Cora as if for confirmation that Regina did indeed dressed beautifully for her.

"Really?" asked Emma as her eyes sparkled as soon as she caught sight of the brunette.

"Of course, dear. She doesn't dress like this for just anyone. She hates these types of things; but once she knew you were coming she was absolutely delighted." the woman was lying through her teeth. She was good at it, of course Emma would have been able to tell, but she was too over taken by the brunette's beauty that all that mattered right now was that she too was possibly interested in her.

"Don't be shy, dear. I'm sure she'd love for you to say 'hi'". Cora lightly nudged Emma as the blonde then stepped forward, making her way towards Regina.

She was truly breathtaking in that dress. Emma wasn't quite sure how she was even able to walk at this very minute as her feet moved her across the room and crowd of people. And there they were. Those mesmerizing eyes Emma could get lost in for all eternity. Could you even black out while still being awake? Because she swore that while Regina's own eyes fell upon her own - she did in fact forgot where she was for a while.

As the brunette smiled, Emma swore her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. It was then she knew - this was love.

"Good evening." greeted Regina. She didn't have to look over Emma's shoulder towards her mother to know that the woman was watching them like a hawk, making sure Regina played nice.

Emma then flashed her own pearly white smile, "Hi." she murmured as she extended her hand before the brunette, "Emma Swan."

Regina quickly shook the blonde's hand, "Regina Mills."

Regina didn't quite understand it, but as she held Emma's hand she felt as if shock waves were moving up her arm, and straight into her heart. Upon meeting her at the beach, she seemed to be a nice person. Her eyes were kind even, just like they were now. Regina couldn't help but stare into those emerald eyes.

"What do you think, Henry?" Cora whispered to her husband as they watched from across the room.

"She's very beautiful."

"Regina seems quite taken with her, don't you think? And Emma can't hide her infatuation with her." said Cora in a almost hopeful tone.

Cora was right about one thing, in fact. Regina was quite enjoying Emma's company.

"How about we step outside for a moment? I'm afraid my mother's stare is starting to burn." the brunette joked, earning a light chuckle from Emma.

"I'd love to." said the blonde as she felt Regina's hand slip right into her own as the brunette leaded her away from the crowd and out into the patio of the house.

Cora couldn't possibly feel more satisfied.

The piano melody and chatter from the crowd became faint as they both were outside. Regina was able to finally breathe.

"This is better." the brunette told Emma, referring to the quiet atmosphere.

"Back in my hometown, it's always like this." Emma informed her.

"Oh? Where is that?" asked Regina.

"Storybrooke. Although, right now I'm living in my father's ranch a couple of hours away. But I'd think you'd like the town." said the blonde.

"It must seem silly to you." the brunette told her.

Emma now had a questioning look on her face, "What?"

"Being here, have to surround yourself with all these snobby people. Everyone being so nice to you, just because you now have all this money." the brunette rolled her eyes, "Including my mother."

A light laugh escaped the blonde's lips, "Well, to be honest, I never imagined being in this situation, much less wearing a ridiculously expensive dress; that I'll probably only wear once. I honestly am more of a tight jeans kind of girl."

At Emma's words, Regina's eyes soon looked the blonde's body up and down, "Well, I'm sure you look twice as good in those."

 _Did I just say that?_ Regina thought, because yes, she had just flirted. It was even clearer as a shade of pink soon reached Emma's cheeks.

The blonde's eyes soon did their own round of looking over at the woman standing in front of her, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's own flattering words. What the hell was going on with her? She was in love with Daniel, it wasn't like her to flirt like this. It was as if she was suddenly not in control of the words that came out of her mouth when talking to this woman.

"I'm really glad you came, Emma." were her next choice of words.

Emma's eyes instantly sparkled as her smile only grew, "You are?" she asked.

Regina nodded, "I've been enjoying your company."

"Then, would it be too much of me to ask if I can see you again?" the blonde asked.

Regina quirked a brow, "Why, Ms. Swan. We just met and already you are asking me on a date?" she teased, "What would your companion say?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "Graham is more like a brother to me. As for your other question, I'd love it if you'd allow me to take you around Storybrooke sometime. We could go just as friends." Emma assured her.

A grin spread across Regina's face, "That's very brave of you, Ms. Swan."

"I'm the most frightened I've been in a long time, actually." the blonde admitted as the butterflies in her stomach soon flapped all around.

Emma couldn't help feeling this way when with Regina. She was feeling as if she were a teen back in high school all over again, asking this beautiful girl to prom.

Regina couldn't help to sport an evil grin this time, as she teased the blonde again, "Do I frighten you?" it was obvious how much Emma did like her.

But before Regina knew it, it was her who froze into place as without warning, Emma took a few steps towards her, closing the very little space that was between them. Her emerald eyes soon going a shade of dark from what looked like desire.

Regina quietly gasped as her smirk soon disappeared. She wasn't sure what was happening right now, even more so as to why she was just standing there gawking at those green eyes.

"You make me feel more than that." Emma murmured, her voice an octave lower now.

This made Regina's knees grow weak. She didn't understand it, why in that very moment did she feel a shiver run down all the way in between her legs. Yes, Emma had captivated her in that moment, but then remembered she had Daniel. She couldn't love anyone else that wasn't him.

It had been weeks after the party in the Mills manor. Regina was having breakfast with her parents, eager to see Daniel for the day. Emma got busy with work unfortunately and they hadn't talked so much during those weeks that passed.

"You were out late last night, Regina. Emma called and you weren't here to take her call." said Cora, her tone obviously upset.

"I had plans." said Regina.

"You should call her back, dear. She's been asking about you, you can't be rude."

Regina went from having a good morning to growing annoyed at her mother's persistence, "Mother, you said be nice to her. I was. I did my part."

"The woman is pining over you, Regina. You don't want to give out the wrong impression." replied the older woman.

"For God sake, Cora, Regina is obviously not interested. You said you would back off." Henry soon spoke.

Cora's vein was about to burst, "What is wrong with you two?! Can't you see that Emma is trying really hard here to win your affection?" she asked Regina.

Silver hitting the wooden table soon echoed around the room as Regina tossed her silverware aside, "I don't love her, mother! I love someone else!"

"Well, that is going to stop right now, do you hear me?! Emma has a future she can offer you, your love for her will come in time." replied Cora.

"What the hell is so special about this woman?" Regina asked, her fist tightening.

Cora lost it as she immediately stood from the table, her fist slamming on to the table,"Emma is the only one doing anything for this family! Had it not been for her money, you wouldn't be eating breakfast right now."

"What money, what are you talking about?" asked Regina.

"Cora." Henry's voice raised.

"She should know, Henry. Maybe this way, you will learn to appreciate Emma just a little bit more." Cora continued, now aggravated with her daughter for being ungrateful, "It's thanks to Emma that your brother got out of his debts, that your father is able to work again, thanks to her coming to some type of deal with your father. And she did it all for you, dear. She paid big money for your affection. I expect you to give her a chance."

This time it was Regina's own vein that was ready to pop. She figured Emma for a kind hearted person, she really did enjoy her company that night at the party, but now… now she saw that she was just like everyone else. She didn't help her family out of her good graces, but to buy the brunette's affections. That was just sick.

Cora had had enough of this person Regina was seeing, she needed to work out some sort of plan to be rid of him for good. He would only get in the way of things that Cora had planned for Regina, and she couldn't well have that happening.

"What's up?" Jefferson asked his mother as he entered her bedroom.

"Do you still have connections with that friend of yours on the police force?" asked Cora.

"We hardly speak anymore, but, yeah. I can get in contact with him."

"Do it. I need him to find out who this person is, your sister is seeing. Once it's done, you tell him that I will pay him well, in exchange to make him disappear." said the older woman.

It was a very low move even for her, but she was sure of what she was asking for. Even Jefferson was in a bit of a shock.

"Are you suggesting to have him killed?" he asked still in shock.

Cora shrugged, "I frankly don't care what happens to him. Dead or not, I just need him out of your sisters life. I have big plans for Regina and nobody will come in between that."

"Are you really planning on having her marry Emma Swan? You know how Regina is once she sets her mind to something." Jefferson asked.

His question brought a smirk to play on Cora's lips, "I can handle your sister. Emma is stupidly in love with Regina, she will marry her once I make her believe that Regina feels the exact same way."

Hours later, Regina was supposed to meet up with Daniel, which he never showed. But this time it was thanks to Jefferson's friend who had successfully completed his task. That's point one for Cora.

Next up was for her to find a way to make Emma believe Regina was in love with her, so Emma would speed things up and propose. As luck would have it, and the woman seriously must have been wearing a horseshoe for luck because Emma was back in Chicago for just that day and was hoping to see Regina as she paid them a visit.

Cora flashed her most bright smile at the blonde as she greeted her at the front door, "Emma. Lovely to see you, dear."

Emma could practically see the way Cora was behaving was bullshit but decided to play along as she stepped inside the house, "I'm sorry to just stop by unannounced. I don't have a lot of time, I'm afraid." said the blonde.

"Not to worry. Although, I'm afraid Regina isn't here right now, you just missed her."

Emma's expression turned sad, "Oh. Well, that's a shame. I was hoping to see her before I had to head back home."

It was time for Cora to make her move, and she did.

"Would you mind coming with me to my husband's study for just a short moment? I'd really like to speak with you about my daughter."

Of course, anything that had to do with Regina interested Emma. How could she say no?

The blonde nodded as she walked behind Cora into Henry's office, closing the doors behind her as she turned to face the older woman ready to listen to what she had to say.

"How long until you come back to see Regina again, dear?" asked Cora.

"A week, maybe two. It all depends really."

Cora's brow raised, "Oh?"

Emma went straight to the point, "Well, I honestly don't think Regina is even interested in me, in the slightest. She hasn't returned my calls that I've made since we saw each other at the party."

Cora let out a chuckle, "Regina is just playing hard to get. I'm actually not supposed to say anything, she swore me to secrecy… but, she hasn't stopped talking about you since the party."

The woman could practically see hearts for eyes on Emma's face now.

"Let me ask you a bold question. How far would you be willing to go with my daughter?" Cora asked.

"All the way. Assuming that's what Regina wants." replied Emma.

Cora smirked, "Oh, believe me. She wants to."

Emma's brows furrowed, as happy as that answer made her it all seemed too fast, "Did she say that? Because we talked about a possibly date, but I didn't think she would be thinking about marriage so quickly."

Another chuckle escaped it's way out of Cora, "Emma, dear, I can assure you that if anyone knows Regina, it's me. I'm her mother. Regina, is very… special. She's has dreamed of this moment her whole life. What woman doesn't? And, ever since she met you that's all she's been talking about. She's just afraid that you may not want to take it that far. She's already had her heart broken one too many times, you understand."

Cora had given Emma the words she wanted to hear, she had taken the bait. She was so head over heels for Regina that she wasn't seeing what was right in front of her.

"Regina and I have no secrets from each other. As her mother, I can honestly say that Regina is madly in love with you."

Emma's smile soon appeared on her lips, "I had no idea she felt this way."

Cora pleaded, playing along, "But, please, I do ask that you don't say a word of this to her. She won't admit if you do. And may I suggest, that when you come back in a week or two… come back with an engagement ring. Regina will be thrilled."

Point two for Cora.

A week had gone by with Regina still expecting to hear from Daniel. Nothing. She was growing desperate to hear from him. She would be blowing up Kathryn's phone daily to see if maybe she had better luck and had received at least a letter or phone call from him. Kathryn wasn't so lucky either. Daniel continued to be a no show.

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin as she glanced over at Jefferson who had been standing by the door frame of her bedroom, "Jesus, Jefferson. How long have you been standing there?"

Jefferson just smiled, "Trouble in paradise?" he asked smuggly.

Regina quickly walked past him as she made her way down the stairs, "What do you care?" the brunette asked as Jefferson followed close behind.

"You're right, I don't. Honestly, Regina you should have listened. That guy is just fooling you."

Jefferson could be an asshole and sad thing is he wore it proudly.

Regina turned to face her brother as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "Daniel would never do that. He loves me."

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, which Regina couldn't help but run to as she answered the door. It was in that moment where she wished she hadn't as a pregnant girl, about Regina's age was standing before her asking for no other than Daniel himself.

"How do you know Daniel?" Regina asked questioningly.

The woman chuckled as she motioned towards her stomach, "I think this speaks for itself. I'm his wife."

Regina couldn't bring herself to believe that she could possibly be Daniel's wife. In all the time Regina knew Daniel he never mentioned he had a wife. He couldn't just lie about something like this.

Could he?

The girl's brows quirked in confusion, "How do you know my husband?" she asked Regina.

"I'm his girlfriend." the brunette replied.

The woman scoffed, "That son of a bitch. This explains why I haven't seen him for months."

Regina's eyes grew wide, "Months?" that was meant to be a whisper, but the girl had heard her.

"That's right. Last I saw him, he told me he was coming down here for a job. He had found work cleaning stables and caring for the horses. The bastard didn't even send me any money."

Regina couldn't believe this was happening. Why would Daniel keep something like this from her? She would look into his eyes and see the love he had for her.

The brunette then grew upset as tears started streaming down her face, "You're making this up! I don't believe a word of what you are saying. I know Daniel, he wouldn't do something like this!"

"I hate to break it you, but that's exactly what I said and now look at me."

"What on earth is going on here?" Cora asked as she walked into the entryway, now eyeing the strange woman in her house, "Who are you?"

" Look, if you do see him, you tell the bastard that Karen came looking for him. He needs to start taking some damn responsibility."

She was gone out the door before Regina could say another word. The brunette had never felt so crushed in all her life as she did in this very moment. Cora immediately began to dry her daughter's tears as she looked her in the eye.

"That just goes to show you, Regina. Mother knows best. That boy never wanted anything serious with you. He was just after your money, while he had this poor girl pregnant and alone. That could have been you."

Regina was in no mood to talk, or even listen to her mother. She stormed upstairs as fast as she could go as her door was heard being slammed shut.

Jefferson, now leaning against the wall just kept his eyes on Cora, "You are a cold hearted person." he told her.

"It had to be done." was all the woman said.

Now with Daniel gone and this girl making Regina believe that she was his wife, Regina would soon forget about him and marry Emma.

Point three for Cora.

"Regina, you couldn't have known." Kathryn told her friend as she rubbed her back gently, being the good friend she was.

After another week went by, Regina had gone to seek shelter at Kathryn's for the day. She had no one else to turn to but her right now. Tears were still streaming down her face as she couldn't comprehend what she had discovered. Just as Cora planned, Regina believed every word of it.

"I don't understand why he couldn't just tell me. Instead he left like some coward." the brunette's voice was broken but angry all at once.

"Well men can be scum." Kathryn told her friend.

Regina shook her head as she dried her tears once again, her eyes were now red and feeling tired from all she had cried before, "I don't even want to worry about it anymore. I've cried too much already."

"It's understandable, Regina. But you know what? His loss." this made the brunette smile just a little, enjoying how her friend stuck up for her, "You know, I hear Emma Swan is back in the city."

A sigh was released from the brunette then, "I honestly don't want to see her. I don't want to see anyone. For all I know, she's another liar just like Daniel."

Regina had also informed Kathryn what her mother had told her about Emma giving her family money in exchange for her affection, even after Cora had promised to not to say a word.

"I honestly don't think it happened like your mother said. I mean, sure, she may have helped your family out of a little money situation. But, she seems really interested in you. Maybe it was to get on your good graces." said Kathryn.

The brunette scoffed, not knowing what to think of Emma after finding out about that little detail, "You know me, Kathryn. I'm not the type that needs to be charmed by money."

Kathryn gave Regina a nod, "I know. And okay, maybe that wasn't the right way to do things, but I say give her a chance. She may surprise you. Besides you can't deny that she is pretty hot. If she had her eye on me, I'd marry her in a second." Kathryn said this as she snapped her fingers, causing Regina to laugh for the first time in days.

Kathryn was able to get her mind off things for a while, but once Regina arrived home again, she found herself up in her bedroom crying her eyes out once again. She couldn't help it loving Daniel, even if he lied to her. She was angry at him too, and herself for that matter. She had given her heart to a man who turns out never loved her. That would make anyone feel stupid.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock was heard and Cora stepped into her bedroom, looking down at her daughter who was lying on her bed, "Why are you still in bed, Regina? I need you to get ready."

Regina kept her back to her mother, "For what?"

"Emma is here, I told her she could wait for you. Now, get as beautiful as you possibly can, and come downstairs. Don't keep her waiting, dear."

The brunette couldn't help to roll her eyes, "I'm really not in the mood to see her, mother."

Cora grew annoyed, "You have got to stop this moping around over someone who clearly didn't love you, dear. Look at you, you haven't been eating well, you're always crying. Emma has come a long way just to see you."

Regina then sat up, staring at her mother with glossy eyes, "I don't want to see her! I just want to be left alone. Please." she pleaded.

Cora shut the door so Regina's voice wouldn't carry downstairs, risking Emma to hear her, "Keep your voice down. You will get ready and come downstairs, and be nice. You have five minutes." the woman then left a broken Regina along in her room as she headed back downstairs.

Soon after, Cora, Henry and Emma were joined by a smiling Regina in the living room area. Little did Emma know that smile was only a facade. A mask of emotions that she most certainly did not feel at the moment. But, she couldn't be rude to Emma either; after all, it wasn't her fault what Daniel did to her. She doesn't even know the man.

Emma's eyes instantly brightened up as Regina walked into the room. She had fixed herself up with a hint of makeup, she wore a casual summer time dress, nothing fancy, along with a maroon thin scarf to complement it.

It was safe to say she took Emma's breath away everytime she came into a room.

Henry worried for his daughter, but he knew not to press on about her pain. And with Cora's watchful eye, it was best not to discuss it. He also saw the blonde's sincerity in her feelings towards her daughter, she was a good woman and he knew she would be well taken care of with Emma.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Regina said to Emma with a smile on her face.

"We should probably let them talk." Henry said as Cora turned to look at her husband, "Alone." he finished.

"Right, of course." Cora voiced as she and Henry walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

Regina didn't even turn to look at her mother as she walked out of the room, she kept her eyes on Emma flashing her smile towards the blonde woman, "Why don't we sit?"

As they both rested on the couch, Emma finally spoke, "It's good to see you again. I hope you don't mind, but you look beautiful with each time I see you."

 _What a flatterer!_ Thought Regina as she couldn't help but actually smile this time. She could practically see heart in the blonde's eyes over her. It almost made Regina feel bad for her, given that she didn't feel the same way for Emma. But, she had to admit, she was a charmer.

"Thank you." the brunette replied eyeing the blonde's wardrobe, she kept it casual with tight jeans, her boots, a white shirt and her leather jacket. Her golden locks hanging beautifully to the sides.

Okay, she could see the appeal. Emma wasn't bad looking.

"Are you alright?" asked Emma as she saw the sadness in Regina's eyes.

Regina simply smiled as her head nodded, "I had some rough nights, but I'm fine."

The blonde smiled back, "I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to take you to my hometown like I promised. I had a lot of work to catch up on."

"It's fine. I know how busy it can get. I grew up around my father's work."

Emma bit her lip as her eyes stared at Regina's own. It was then she got the courage to speak as she took Regina's hands into her own, "Regina…" she cleared her throat, "I…"

Emma froze looking into Regina's eyes. She was about to take a huge step here, she wasn't sure how Regina would take it. I mean, they hadn't exactly ever dated, nor have they talked much to get to know each other better. But from what Cora had told her, Emma was sure Regina loved her. Things might seem so fast - they were. But, Emma's place right now was back at the ranch where she was needed. She didn't want to lose her chances with Regina because she wouldn't be coming back to Chicago after a long while.

Besides, judging from Cora's words as well, Regina wanted this just as much as Emma did. So the blonde thought.

Regina furrowed her brows, "What is it, Emma?"

Emma exhaled sharply, "I won't be back for a while, so I'm afraid I won't get to see you. And I really want to get to know you." green eyes soon connected with brown, "I know this is going to sound crazy, but well it's no secret that you captivated me ever since I saw you. I couldn't get you out of my head ever since that night at the beach."

Regina couldn't help but feel sad about that night. Daniel was supposed to show up but he didn't. She grew furious but brushed it off as her focus was back on Emma.

"You took my heart with you that night. That night, I discovered what love felt like. I know you don't know me that well, but, I want to change that. I'm not one to move fast, but… well…" Emma soon dropped to one knee in front of a very shocked brunette with wide eyes, as she presented her with a diamond ring. This was the first thing Emma had spent big money on.

"I would really love it if you'd come with me. So, I ask you: Regina Mills. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Regina was expecting anything but this. She could see the love in Emma's eyes, it made it hard for her to say no. Emma was nice, and she was sure she could make her happy, but there was one problem. Regina didn't love her. She loved Daniel, who only used her and hurt her and left her when she needed him the most.

The brunette grew angry at him then, if he didn't care for her then why not marry Emma? Why not move on? Why not give herself the chance with someone who came back with an engagement ring because she really wants to be with her? Unlike Daniel who only ran away.

She needed to move on and forget all about him. He didn't deserve her. Maybe her mother was right, maybe love would come in it's own time.

 _You're supposed to be marrying Daniel._ Her brain told her, which Regina only shook her head to and smiled down at Emma as she quickly nodded, giving a blonde her answer, "Yes." she murmured.

Emma's smile only grew, her eyes became brighter. She was the most happy she's been in years. Regina's answer made all of Emma's suffering she was ever subjected to by James disappear in an instant.

"Yes?" echoed Emma in a question, unable to believe that she had accepted.

"Yes." said Regina once again as Emma quickly took her in her embrace in a tight hug. Regina could have been fuming at Daniel's departure, but in that moment as the proposal was being sealed between the two of them, the brunette couldn't help but feel sad once again as Daniel came to her mind.

The blonde quickly looked into Regina's own brown eyes as took her hands in her own, placing a kiss on each of the brunette's knuckles, "We can get married whenever you wish."

"As soon as possible. I want to get married as soon as possible." was the answer the brunette gave as her anger for Daniel only grew inside her.

Today was the day. The day Emma had been hoping for and the day that Regina was now dreading. It took some planning, but between Cora and and Kathryn's planning, they had decided to have a small ceremony in the Mills manor. Of course Cora went ahead and invited more people than Regina or Emma wanted.

Everything was set. A few flower decorations, the guests were all there, even Kathryn and Graham had become fast friends during the ceremony as Emma and Regina exchanged their vows and said their 'I do's.' Both brides looking radiant. Regina sporting a long white dress, as Emma kept it more casual this time with a combination of perfectly pressed dressed pants in black and a white dress, long sleeve buttoned up shirt.

Emma was all smiles throughout the whole event. Regina had that facade up again. She could be rather convincing that she was just as happy. She hated herself for not being able to feel at least a bit happy that this wonderful, kind woman wanted to make her feel happy. Nothing more.

But, after their wedding dance happened, Regina promised herself she would try. She had already said yes, they were married now. She considered herself lucky that she was marrying Emma and not Robin. Or some other rich man whom her mother had set her up with.

Definitely, Emma was ten thousand times better.

As both brides sat at the table that had been reserved just for them, Kathryn soon came up to her brunette friend as she whispered into her ear so she could be heard over the loud music, "Regina, could you come with me a moment, please?"

Regina looked over at her friend, "Are you alright?" she asked as the woman's face was as pale as a sheet of paper.

"It's important. Please." Kathryn pleaded this time.

The burnette nodded and looked over Emma, "We'll be right back."

"Is she alright?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded to her now wife as she provided her with a reassuring smile, "Everything's fine. We won't be long."

Kathryn quickly took Regina's hand into her own, wanting to drag her into the privacy of the house as she made her way inside with Regina stumbling over her own two feet.

"Kathryn, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." said Regina.

"That's because I have." said Kathryn.

Regina shook her head, "You're not making any sense."

"Regina. It's Daniel. He was here, he saw you get married to Emma."

Regina went pail, her eyes bugged out of her head, her heart started palpitating in her chest about a hundred beats per minute. If she could speak she would ask a million questions, but she couldn't.

It was then Kathryn handed Regina a handwritten letter, "He said to give you this, that it explains everything."

Not even a minute passed before Regina took it into her hands, ripping through the envelope as if it were a Christmas present. As she unfolded the paper with none other than Daniel's handwriting on it, she read it to herself.

 _Regina,_

 _Whatever it was anyone told you about me, is all a lie. I know what you must think of me, but, please… give me a chance to explain everything. Come to the beach. I'll be waiting there for you. If you do not show up, I won't care about who I have to confront, I will go looking for you. Please. You know me. You are my world. The love of my life, and I would not lose you under any circumstances._

Tears started coming down Regina's eyes as she looked back at her best friend, still in shock by everything.

What if it's true and it was all a lie? She was already married to Emma, how would she explain this now?

"What are you going to do?" Kathryn asked, feeling nervous for her friend.

"I need you to cover for me." Regina replied as Kathryn quickly shook her head.

"No."

"Kathryn, please. Just for a couple of minutes, I can go and come right back. Emma doesn't have to know." Regina was pleading by now. If she could get down on her knees she would.

"This is crazy, Regina. You're risking too much." Kathryn told her.

The blonde then fell silent as Regina's hands grabbed a hold of her arms, "Kathryn, I need to see him. Please. I have to hear this from him."

The brunette's eyes were practically filling up with tears again, Kathryn hated seeing her friend this way. She needed to help her.

"I'll give you an hour." Kathryn replied as Regina smiled feeling hopeful, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you. You're the best."

Kathryn had a bad feeling about this whole thing. She should have said no, but she had never seen Regina so desperate over something. So she covered for her, heading back outside, no doubt to keep Emma company and come up with an excuse as to why Regina wasn't coming out.

Little did either of them know that Graham had been inside the house the whole time and to Regina's misfortune, he had heard everything that went on in that room. He soon headed out to follow Regina. He had to see this for himself. He hated the thought that Emma was just being played here.

Regina was running through the beach as fast as her feet could take her. Her hair and dress both flapping in the wind, as she held her heels in her hands. She came to complete stop as she soon spotted Daniel. There he was, right in front of her.

The man quickly dropped to his knees as he saw her in that wedding dress, only confirming to him that she had indeed gotten married to God knows who. He caught a glimpse of Regina when he was at the house, but he didn't have a chance to see Emma's face, but he knew she had married a woman.

Tears quickly fell from his gaze as he just shook his head at the brunette in front of him, "Why? Why did you do it, Regina?"

Regina grew angry in that moment, remembering all she had cried for him, "You're seriously asking me that question? You left me!"

Daniel kept shaking his head, "No. he murmured.

"You left me, Daniel! Not a word of where you were going, not a single phone call."

This angered him. He hated the way Regina was looking at him, he hated the feeling of losing her trust. He soon stood up and rushed over to her, "No! No, I would never do that to you. Ever."

Tears began falling from Regina's own eyes, "Did you tell that to your wife too?"

A confusing look was now expressed in Daniel's face, "What are you talking about? I don't have a wife."

"Karen." Regina replied.

Daniel's look was even more lost, "Karen?" he echoed the name.

Regina's aggravation grew, "Your wife, Daniel!"

Daniel soon exploded, feeling more confused than ever, "Regina! I swear, on my love for you, I don't have a wife! I don't know anybody named Karen! It was all a lie! I was pulled over by a police officer, the day I last saw you. I was tied up, and kept in an old wearhouse. He was planning to kill me."

Regina's face went pale, "What?" she whispered.

"I was lucky to get away. With the only motivation to see you again. And, do you want to know who was responsible for it all? Your mother." said Daniel.

This time it was Regina's brows that furrowed, "My mother?"

"It is true, Regina! I wouldn't be surprised if that woman you married was behind it all too." he accused.

Regina quickly shook her head, "You're lying. Emma would never do a thing like that."

"That cop told me so himself, he showed me a check with a big amount that had her name written all over it. Has she been helping your family financially?"

Regina soon understood it all. She knew that Emma had been helping her family, and if all this turned out to be a lie and her mother kept pushing her to marry Emma. And Emma who quickly proposed. Of course. It all made perfect sense. But how can someone who seemed so sweet be this cruel?

"She has." the brunette whispered, looking back into Daniel's eyes.

"That bastard kept the check with him before I could take it. He was shooting at me when I got away. I had to come see you and tell you what was going on." his hands quickly cupped her face as he looked deeply into those eyes he had missed so much, "Regina… Please, tell me that you haven't stopped loving me. Tell me that you still want to be with me and we'll leave right now. This very moment. Tell me that you believe every word I'm saying."

If Regina had anymore doubts about what her mother and obviously Emma had done here, she didn't anymore. All Regina needed was to look into Daniel's eyes to know he wasn't lying about any of this.

Cora was never happy about her being with Daniel and she became too desperate for her to marry Emma in such a hurry. They were obviously trying to separate them.

Regina didn't think twice as she hugged him tight to her own body then and there, "Of course, I believe you. I love you. You're everything to me."

Daniel's eyes closed as he took in the brunette's scent as he hugged her just as tightly. He looked back into her eyes, "Let's leave right now. I'm not wasting anymore time."

Regina nodded with a smile on her face, "Let me just get changed."

"No, let's just go. It's dangerous for you to go back, who knows what they'll do if they find out."

"No, Kathryn is covering for me. It'll be alright. You just wait here. Give me about an hour. If in an hour I'm not back, no matter what, you can come for me." said Regina.

Daniel smiled once again as he nodded, "Okay. But hurry back. I won't move from here."

Regina nodded as she was pulled back and locked into a quick kiss before she ran back to the house for some of her things.

Regina ran past some guest in the house as fast as she could go. She needed to pack and quick. She no longer cared to leave everything (Emma included) for her own happiness with Daniel. The remaining guests were in the living room area, along with Emma and Cora who had not spotted Regina either.

Emma was being kept busy talking with other people, still blooming from happiness as Graham quickly walked near her, "Emma, I have to talk to you for a moment."

Emma excused herself with whom she was conversing with as she stepped aside with Graham into the entryway, near the staircase. She could see a serious look to the man's face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure how to say this." Graham said as he looked into her green eyes. How could you tell your best friend that the woman she just married was planning to leave her? This was much harder than he thought.

"Is Regina alright?" the blonde soon worried for her wife.

That was all Graham needed to speak, "She's more than alright." he soon handed the blonde his cellphone, which had a picture he had taken of Regina and Daniel together on that beach. He wasn't able to capture Daniel's face as his back was turned, but you could clearly see Regina's eyes were closed. No doubt, they were kissing.

And just like magic, Emma's happiness and full on smile had vanished. She caught a lump in her throat as her eyes looked down at the picture of her wife kissing some guy.

Graham spoke as Emma remained in shock, "It seems your wife, loves someone else. I heard the whole thing. She's planning on leaving with him in about an hour, Emma. She's been playing you this whole time. He's name is Daniel."

Emma's eyes looked up into Graham's. She had become severely pissed. Her eyes had taken that dark green color to them again, her lips tightened in a thin line, her chest heaving with every breath she then took.

"Where is she?" the blonde asked through clenched teeth.

"She went upstairs, she must be packing."

A loud crashing sound echoed in the room as Graham's phone suddenly hit the marbled floor, shattering into a million pieces from where Emma had thrown it as she ran up the stairs. Not caring who heard or saw.

Regina had her luggage laid out on the bed, placing some of her clothes into it as quickly as she could, when a sudden door slam made her jump up as her eyes grew wide from seeing no other than Emma standing there.

"Emma. I was just packing for us to leave." said Regina, unaware the the blonde knew about her plan with Daniel.

"Don't lie to me." Emma said through her teeth.

Regina gasped as in the blink of an eye, Emma grabbed a hold of Regina, yanking her closer, as angry eyes stared right into hers, "You aren't packing to leave with me. You're packing to leave with him; with Daniel. Admit it!"

 _Fuck._

What just happened? How did she even know? How will she get out of this now? A million questions were rushing through Regina's head in that moment, as she couldn't figure out a single one. One thing's for sure. She was scared. For the first time ever, even more than when her mother used to frighten her. She had never seen Emma this way, nor did she know she could ever get this angry.

The woman was always so kind, so gentle. Sure she looked like she could be direct when need be, but she wouldn't hurt a fly. This wasn't that Emma.

"Emma, I swear-" was all Regina could bring herself to say, but got cut off by Emma's own words.

"No, don't fucking swear! You tell me the truth right now!"

Emma's grip became tighter. She had every right to be angry. The one person Emma falls in love with, the one person she wants to give her heart to, and had trusted was now betraying her too. Just like everyone in her life. Except for Graham.

Regina tried to be as reasonable as possible, "Emma, please. Just calm down."

"Tell me!" Emma yelled, in an angry but pleading tone. Even when hurt, the blonde was still pleading.

Regina had had enough of lying about Daniel. And even if Emma had a right to feel angry, she wasn't about to be treated like this.

"Yes! All of it is true! I don't love you, I can't love you when my heart belongs to Daniel!" Regina shouted as she shook Emma's arms off of her.

As soon as she saw tears run down Emma's beautiful green eyes, she regretted saying that to her, but then she thought about what had happened to Daniel. How he almost died, thanks to her gold digging mother and now Emma. Now it was Regina who grew angry at her.

"I made a mistake in marrying you! If I should be marrying anyone here, it's him! He's the victim in all these lies. Lies that you along with my mother created!" the brunette shouted, "He told me everything. How, you payed my mother money just to marry me. My mother admitted to that one. How, you two set up a plan to have him killed, that's why he had disappeared, it wasn't because he left me. Daniel would never do that. He doesn't have to buy me to get me to love him, unlike you, who makes a deal with the devil himself just to get a bit of love. A love that I will _never_ be able to feel for a monster like you."

Had Regina actually stopped herself from saying all those hurtful words to Emma, she would have noticed the lost look in the blonde's eyes as she really had no idea what she was talking about. She never even met Daniel, she never even imagined that he existed in Regina's life. And if she had, she certainly wouldn't of planned to have him killed. Emma could be hard headed, but she would never dream of doing something so cold hearted like getting rid of another human being.

Of course, all that was too late now. Everything that Regina just admitted to her was enough for Emma to realize the type of person she had come to marry. She thought she knew Regina, but turns out she didn't. In Emma's eyes now, Regina was possibly much worse than Cora Mills herself.

Emma grew angrier as she grabbed a hold of Regina once more, her eyes piercing Regina's once again, "A monster?" a chuckle soon escaped Emma's pale lips, "You haven't seen anything yet, Regina."

Of course, Emma would never hurt Regina. Not physically. Even after she just ripped the blonde's heart out and crushed it with her bare hands; Emma loved her. And that's what made her angrier at herself. Emma had been used by this family and she wasn't about to let Regina go.

"Now, weather you like it or not, we are married, and I'll be damned if I let you go with him and leave me, when I bought you fair and square." said Emma.

Regina struggled to get away from her, but it only resulted in Emma holding on tighter to her. It was rather impressive how strong this woman was.

Regina looked right into her eyes and didn't see love anymore, but pure anger.

"Like it or not. You are mine. And, I can do whatever the fuck I want with you. Now, get ready. We are leaving to Storybrooke in this very moment, and do not even think about leaving with him or I swear to God… you'll see what I'm capable of." Emma's hands released the brunette from her grasp as Regina just stared at her in utter shock, "I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs." was the last thing Emma said as she closed up Regina's suitcase, taking it along with her as she left the room.

Regina couldn't do anything else but cry her eyes out.

Both women had been tangled up in a web of lies about each other that now this was no longer going to be something she would be looking forward to. Emma was hurt. Regina was hurt. And now she would never see Daniel ever again. Emma would make sure of that.

* * *

 _ **Did you guys enjoy angry Emma? This was hurtful to write! But, so fun. If you guys want chapter 4, I promise you are in for a real treat...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go guys! The next chapter. From now on, they will all be filled with nothing but SQ. ;) I am extremely nervous due to a particular part I wrote on here, once you get to it you'll know which I mean. But I do hope you all enjoy it just as much as my last 3 chapters. I put all of my heart and soul into everything that goes on here. Also, if you care to listen while you read, my soundtrack for this whole chapter was The Story Never Ends by Lauv on repeat. I recommend it. I anxiously await your feedbacks! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Graham spotted Emma rushing down the stairs as the blonde set Regina's suitcase down by his feet, even he was taken by surprise by how angry she was right now, "What happened?" he asked her.

Emma then spotted as Cora was entering the room wondering what all the fuss had been about, the blonde's eyes quickly looking back at Graham, "Don't move from these stairs, if Regina comes down, do not let her leave." she ordered.

Graham couldn't do anything more but nod in a agreement, "Sure, Em."

As Cora approached Emma she was about to open her mouth to speak, but the blonde beat her to it. Her eyes piercing her like daggers, "I need to talk to you. Now."

"Of course."

Cora was then taken by surprise as Emma took the woman by the arm, making her stumble with her own feet as she found it hard to keep up with the blonde's fast pace towards Henry's office.

"Have you gone crazy? Let go of me." Cora said for Emma only to hear as she didn't want to make a scene in front of her guests.

As the blonde tossed the woman inside the room, she closed the doors so no one could listen.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you? What makes you think you can just treat me like that?" Cora asked, furious at the blonde's actions.

"I'll do what I damn well please. Don't forget who saved your son's ass, and practically saved your house from being sold off. Or did you forget?" Emma reminded her.

The older woman's face grew pale, "No. Of course not."

"Why did you lie? Why did you tell Regina that I payed for her to love me? You know that's not true! I only asked for a chance!" said Emma.

"Isn't that what you did? You pay to get close to my daughter, you are practically buying her, Emma." replied Cora.

She was right. Emma knew she had bitten more than she could chew then and there, which only made her feel more angry at everything and everyone. Because, yes she made the mistake of offering her the money in a twisted game of cat and mouse by Cora, but she never once thought about buying Regina's love. She wanted that to happen on it's own.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Daniel? Had I known Regina was already sleeping around with someone else, I would have never wasted my time." said the blonde, as she caught Cora's hand in mid air before it could impact her face with a hard slap. Emma had been played by this woman, she had enough games.

Cora yanked her hand away from Emma's grasp, lying through her teeth, not knowing of Daniel's escape, "There is no Daniel!"

"Stop lying! She was just packing to run away with him, leaving me here."

Cora's eyes then grew wide. How could that one simple thing gone wrong? "That's just not possible." she murmured.

"Regina and I are leaving right now. You're a good liar, Cora. You certainly had me fooled. So, I'll leave it to you to make up a story for all these people as to why we have to leave. I am taking my wife with me." informed Emma. She had had enough of all this. If Regina and her were already married, that's how it was going to be.

Cora had no choice but to simply nod in agreement. Honestly, the woman was happy that Emma didn't decide to divorce her daughter then and there. Whatever problems they would have from now on, wouldn't be anything she had to worry about.

As Emma walked into the entryway, Regina was already hugging her father goodbye, tears running down her face, obviously worried about what would happen from now on and what would become of Daniel.

Would she ever see him again?

How she wished he would just come storming through that front door, but of course, he never did.

Emma stood beside Henry and Regina, keeping her eyes on her the whole time. Regina holding on tight to her father's embrace, not wanting to let go. She so wanted to scream for him to help her, but she knew Henry wouldn't take something like this well with his weak heart.

Henry smiled at his daughter, "You take care of yourself, darling. Don't forget about me. I just know Emma will take good care of you." his eyes soon finding Emma, "Isn't that right, Emma?"

The blonde gave him a small smile, respecting his weak condition, "I can guarantee you, I won't let her out of my sight, sir."

Henry looked back at Regina, "You call me as soon as you can."

"I will, daddy." the brunette hugged him tightly one last time, "I love you." her voice breaking with sadness as Emma then looked away. The blonde could see how she loved her father, she knew that the way she was behaving was wrong, but damn it, she was got used and hurt as well. She was made to believe by Cora that Regina loved her and now it turned out she wanted to leave with someone else.

"We should get going." Emma said as she carried Regina's luggage and stepped outside with Graham following her.

Regina didn't even bother saying goodbye to her mother. She hated her right now for pushing her to make the biggest mistake of her life. It was because of her after all that she would now be forced to live with someone she didn't want to be with. She only said goodbye to her brother Jefferson and soon followed Emma into her yellow bug as they drove off to Storybrooke.

* * *

The drive there was quiet, neither of them said a word to each other. Regina had managed to pass out in the car due to exhaustion from crying so much. Emma couldn't help glance at her direction every now and again as she would take in the brunette's beauty.

 _Snap out of it, Swan! She played you._ The blonde thought to herself as her eyes focused on the road once again.

Regina soon opened her eyes, as she looked over the small town. It was quiet, just as the blonde said. Not a lot of people were out at this hour. Regina's eyes soon found the car was pulling up to a small mansion on Mifflin street.

"We'll stay here for tonight. Tomorrow morning we are leaving to where we need to be." that was all Emma said as she made her way out of the bug, taking the luggage down as she headed into the house, Regina following close behind.

The brunette was in awe as she walked in as Emma entered the house and saw the entryway filled with vases and vases of dozens of red roses. She noticed as the blonde's body went stiff, with all that had happened back at the Mills manor, Emma had completely forgotten she had the house arranged with roses for Regina. The blonde had planned for them to spend the night here and maybe enjoy a couple of days alone before she had to head back to work. She wanted to show Regina the place she loved so much. Now all that didn't matter.

The brunette's eyes looked around every corner of the house. It was definitely big from the inside. It was kept well. She had to admit the roses were a nice touch, but she knew that whatever would happen next would be far from romantic.

"Do you mind telling me where I'll be sleeping? I'd like to get some rest." Regina finally spoke.

Emma began to head up the stairs without uttering a single word, taking both luggages in her hands as Regina scoffed and followed her upstairs. She knew she had fucked up with not being careful about leaving with Daniel and having Emma find out about it. She knew the woman had a right to be upset, but did she have to be such an ass to not speak to her now?

Once the top of the stairs was reached, the brunette's eyes fell on more roses decorating the master bedroom. No doubt, Emma was a romantic. She wanted to say something about the nice gesture, but it wouldn't be the right time, it would only make Emma angry.

As Regina stepped to her luggage on the bed, she took out a pair of silk pajamas as she walked past Emma on her way to the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaping her chest as she closed the door behind her. This was not what she expected being married to the blonde. She wasn't sure what to expect regardless, but this is a side of Emma that took her completely by surprise. And boy, did she miss Daniel.

He was probably looking for her by now while she was stuck in this house for the night with someone she now grew to hate. Someone she didn't want to be with. Just like her own mother, Emma was determined to separate her from the man she loved and she would always resent her for that.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Once the brunette came out of the washroom, she was surprised to still see Emma in the bedroom as she was preparing the bed. Was she really expecting to sleep in here? That Regina couldn't allow.

"Surely, you don't expect me to share the room with you." said the brunette with angry tone now.

"That's exactly what I expect." replied the blonde.

"It's out of the question. By the looks of this place, there are plenty of bedrooms so pick one and let me sleep." her tone clearly aggravated by the thought of sharing the bed with this woman.

To Regina's surprise, as she climbed into bed, Emma stood at the foot of the bed as she began to unbutton her shirt, her eyes never leaving Regina. The brunette's eyes grew wide as she quickly sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"We are married, Regina. Your place is beside me now, and that means we are sharing this bed." replied Emma as her shirt then fell to the floor.

Regina quickly tried getting out of the bed, protesting to the idea. She could clearly see the lust and absolute desire in the blonde's eyes. Had she not been so worried about what was about to happen, she would have taken more notice in the woman's beautiful form. Because, yes, Regina noticed in the glimpse of a second. Even in the moonlight that reflected its way into the bedroom window that night, Emma looked gorgeous. Her golden locks were the shiniest Regina had ever seen them, shades of the moonlight reflecting over sculpted shoulders and some areas of her arms.

The brunette felt her body grow stiff as she felt those very arms pull her into her own form. Again, Emma was surprisingly strong. It amazed Regina once again.

"Emma, please. You can't do this." Regina then pleaded, as her eyes fell on to dark green ones, now filled with even more desire than before.

Regina's struggling only made Emma hold on tighter, her eyes never leaving the woman's features, faces only inches apart, "Why can't I? You are a very beautiful woman, Regina. Unlike Daniel, I say I have every right to have you."

Regina soon felt herself fly back onto the bed as the blonde had tossed her back. Once again showing her strength, as Emma's body quickly laid on top of hers, as she was held down. Her heart was in pain as she realized what was about to happen. Truth is, her and Daniel never had a chance to proclaim their love to one another. If this were to happen with the blonde now, it would be her first time.

As the brunette struggled, Emma only pinned her arms down to the bed, "Look at me. I need you to see for yourself that I am the one here with you and _not_ him." the blonde said in a rage of jealousy and pain she obviously felt due to what she had discovered about Regina with Daniel.

Until Regina pleaded as her brown eyes connected to the blonde's green ones, "Emma, please. Not like this. I know you won't believe me, but I've never done this before. Please."

Green eyes rapidly stared into frightened brown ones and something in Emma changed in the blink of an eye. Green eyes softening before Regina's very eyes. Before Regina now was the Emma she had met before all went wrong between them. Her eyes were no longer angry, but concerned and with a hint of fright as well. The blonde's grip had loosened on the brunette's arms. She wasn't sure if Emma had believed her, but after seeing the sudden change in the blonde, she was hopeful she did.

Regina then found her body relaxing as Emma's arms relaxed beside her, as the blonde only laid more on top of her, relaxing her own body. Breasts now pinned against breasts.

"I would never hurt you, Regina." Emma spoke, as her thumb soon began to caress the brunette's jawline, pale lips soon caressing red plump ones, "No matter how much you hurt me today. All you do is make me love you." she whispered as her lips softly pressed on Regina's, providing the brunette with the most gentle kiss she had ever been given.

Regina's stiff body only loosening much more, as Emma's kiss was equally responded as the brunette's lips soon melted into the blonde's, mimicking every movement together as one. Emma's kiss was now being returned. Whatever fear Regina had been feeling washing away, her hands soon resting on Emma's biceps as they moved slowly towards the blonde's shoulders.

Regina's touch sent a shiver all the way down to the blonde's core in that moment, as her hand soon reached for the brunette's thigh, which Regina had placed around the Emma's waist without even realizing it herself. Emma's lip gloss mixing with Regina's own red lipstick as their kiss soon became even more heated.

Regina released a sigh on Emma's lips as she felt the blonde's center grind on her own, causing Emma to release a low growl as she felt the brunette's finger nails come in contact with the skin on her upper back from all the pleasure that Emma was undoubtedly starting to make her wife feel.

Regina couldn't bring herself to think of anything. Her mind was a complete blank that not even Daniel existed in that very moment. All she could feel was what this woman was starting to make her feel. This was a different Emma, for sure. She was being so careful, so gentle. And that kiss they were sharing… it was making the brunette crave for much more. They had kissed at their wedding as it was traditioned after they were pronounced married, but not like this. This was a completely different kiss.

The brunette woman would never admit it, but her center was throbbing with every movement the blonde's hips made against her own. Peaks of hardened nipples were risen beneath her silk fabric, Emma's hand soon found its way to one of them, as she caressed her wife's right hardened nipple with eager fingers. This made the brunette moan softly, as if it were meant for only Emma to hear. And she did.

Emma then broke their kiss, as she sat up on her knees, only to work with the buttons on Regina's pajama top. Green eyes hovering over every inch of olive skin as pale hands opened up the silk top.

The blonde was soaked at the sight of her beautiful wife as Regina's bra soon came off. Emma was out of her dress pants and own bra before she knew it. Surprisingly, Regina had helped her with that. Emma was taken aback, but wasn't about to ask questions towards her actions. Emma wanted her. That was more than clear. And given that Regina was responding to everything that was happening so far… maybe she wanted her too?

As their bodies rested against one another once again, the blonde's lips had found their way down to Regina's neck. Regina had no idea it would feel this good as her head tilted back to instantly grant the woman's lips more room. And Emma did not disappoint, for the brunette then felt something wet and warm taste it's way down towards one of her hardened nipples as Emma's fingers soon found their way through wet folds, massaging Regina's now hardened pearl between her thighs.

"Emma…" the brunette moaned, a bit louder this time, as a sigh escaped her chest. Her hands gripping onto golden locks. Feeling Regina's own wetness coat her fingers made Emma incredibly wet, as she made her way back up, green eyes looking deeply into brown ones. Her fingers never stopping their slow circular motions on her wife's harden clit.

"Are you okay?" whispered Emma, as she then felt Regina's hips begin to move to the same motion as her hand. This made the blonde to lick her lips, because Regina was responding. She wanted this just as much as she did.

The brunette nodded, not taking her eyes away from Emma's green ones. They had so much desire in them.

"Just kiss me." whispered Regina, feeling Emma's lips crash on to her own in a more hungry kiss this time. She then knew, Emma was more than ready to give in to her demands.

Regina couldn't explain what happened next, as her legs spread, relaxing a little more, giving the blonde the permission she had been asking for, as Emma's soft and soaked fingers had now entered their way into Regina's folds, finding an even more tight and soaked entrance. And just like that, another moan escaped out of the brunette's lips shooting right into Emma's mouth, as their kiss stayed intact.

A moan escaping Emma's own lips as she felt two of Regina's own fingers enter her wet folds, as they made their way deeper with each thrust the blonde made with her hips. Emma's own fingers pumping in and out of Regina as the brunette moved at a much faster pace beneath her.

This moment had become something much more than what it had begun as. Kisses were now being exchanged, multiple pleasures were being given from both ends. Emma couldn't stop herself anymore, but the truth is, nor did Regina wanted her to stop. She never imagined sex feeling this good. Or making love? Because Emma was for sure making love to her. Regina could feel every bit of it. Every part of her was being worshiped by the woman that was now her wife.

And weather it was in the heat of the moment or not, it was the most amazing feeling she only ever dreamed about feeling, until now.

"Em-ma. Oh…" moaned the brunette, as Emma now moved faster as moans ripped from her chest in almost faint growls as they both shared their orgasms together in an instant. Emma's own nails now clawing at the flesh from Regina's thighs. It was then Emma knew, she would love to hear her name being rolled off this woman's tongue for as long as she lived. She made her name sound beautiful and it turned her on even more.

Emma wasn't sure how long this happiness would last, so she was planning to savior it for the rest of the night, until her body gave out from exhaustion. She knew things would still be rocky between them. But right now - Regina was hers. And Emma belonged to no one but her.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

By morning both were showered and ready to head back to where Emma was living at for the time being. And as Emma had predicted, things were awkward and with tension again. Regina had became angry at herself forever allowing herself to get involved with someone she now hated. And Emma had become angry at herself forever letting her urges take over. Even if Regina gave in and pleasured her in return, she knew she had forced it to happen. And that made the blonde feel like dirt. Maybe even lower than that.

Regina cried all that morning in the shower. More than anything else she felt like she had betrayed Daniel.

As they made their way out the front door, Emma caught Regina's arm before she got into the yellow bug once again, "Regina. I really hope that… last night…" the blonde couldn't put her apology into words.

Regina's gaze now fell onto Emma's very own. While the blonde wanted to plead for forgiveness, the brunette's eyes now looked at her with what Emma could only describe as hate. And that killed her.

"Last night you took exactly what you wanted. You were proven that I had never slept with anyone before, except you. The only thing you showed me is that you stop at nothing to get what you want, no matter who you hurt. That's the big difference between Daniel and you. He never once touched me, not without my saying so. Now, shall we go?"

Regina got into the passenger side of the car and shut the door without any other word. If Emma had felt lower than dirt before, she felt it more now after looking at the hatred in Regina's eyes. Emma could just crawl under a rock and cry, but she wasn't about to do that in front of her.

* * *

The ride towards Emma's ranch was quiet again. Not a word was spoken of what had happened between them. As hours passed, and the blonde pulled up to the giant house at the end of the land, she stepped out being greeted by no other than Lily who was running out, literally squealing with happiness at the sight of the blonde's arrival.

"Emma! Welcome home." said Lily, as she had made the blonde grunt towards being pulled into a tight hug.

Emma smiled and hugged her back just as fast, "Lily, calm down."

To this, Regina made her way out of the car, her gaze falling on whoever this woman was that was hugging Emma. The brunette quirked a brow in question.

Lily's smile soon disappeared as she eyed Regina and turned to look at Emma, "Who's she?"

Even Robert was standing by, no doubt eyeing Regina's beauty, his eyes making their way down and back up her form.

The blonde knew Lily wasn't going to take this news well. But she didn't feel the need to lie about it either, "This is Regina. She's my wife."

Lily's face went pale, heartbreak displayed all over her features, "Your wife? You got married?" she asked in a murmured tone to which Emma simply nodded. "How could you do that, Em? How could you just get married like that?" tears streamed down her face as she ran away from the house.

Emma felt bad, but Lily was just going to have to get used to it. She loved Regina after all, even if Regina didn't love her.

Robert made his way up to Regina, a small smile on his lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask." he offered.

"Thank you." replied Regina, already getting a creepy vibe from him.

"Emma!" a sweet gray haired woman with glasses greeted the blonde in a tight hug, as the blonde smiled happily, returning the hug.

"Hi, Eugenia." replied the blonde as she introduced Regina, "This is my wife, Regina."

The older woman gave the brunette a warm, welcoming smile, "You are very beautiful." her eyes fall on Emma, "You always did like brunette's. I'll fix you two something to eat, you must be starving."

"Thank you. That would be great." replied Emma.

The older woman quickly made her way back into the house, chipper as can be, while Robert bent down to pick up Regina's luggage.

"Allow me to help you with your things, ma'am." the man said, only to be stopped by Emma.

"No."

Four pair of eyes fell on Emma, dumbfounded.

"She wants them in, she can carry them." Emma told the man, who wasn't about to argue with her.

Regina's mouth hung open in shock as Emma made her way into the house without another word or glance towards her wife. Regina only scoffed and shook her head at the blonde's unbelievable behavior as she carried her luggage and followed her inside the house.

Once inside, Regina dropped her luggage as she spotted Emma walking towards what she assumed was the blonde's office space.

"I see everyone here loves you. They must not know this side of you that I do." said the brunette, still angry about how she had been treated.

"They don't bring out the worst in me, like you do." replied Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I wish to go to my room, please."

"Our room." Emma corrected.

"I want another room." Regina demanded to which Emma simply shook her head.

"Not happening. We are married, and as my wife I expect you to be by my side. After all… I bought you, didn't I?" asked the blonde, with a hint of pain at the reminder of the brunette's hurtful words.

"How can you be so cruel?" asked Regina, frustration in her voice this time.

"I'm no more cruel than you are." replied the blonde, her words reminding Regina about her trying to flee with Daniel the day of their wedding. The brunette knew deep down that was a little fucked up to do. She could have been honest with Emma from day one. But she wasn't about to admit to that now. Not after the way she's been behaving.

"I'm going to my room." was all the brunette replied as she wanted to run upstairs and lock herself in.

"You need to eat." Emma reminded her.

Regina threw a deadly glare at the blonde, "I am not hungry."

"Food will be sent up to _our_ bedroom. I'll eat elsewhere for today, but I do expect you to join me at the table tomorrow." said Emma.

"I need to call my father." the brunette reminded her.

"Fine. After you eat. You can use the phone that's in the office, I'll be there."

Regina sighed in frustration, "I'm not going to call him, Emma. He doesn't even have a phone."

Emma immediately knew she wasn't talking about her father, but Daniel. The blonde's glare grew upset instantly, "Unfortunately, Regina, I don't trust you. And until you prove to me that I can, you will call your father under my supervision. I can't risk you being tempted in wanting to call _him._ "

Regina knew Emma was talking about Daniel now. The brunette hated being treated this way just for wanting to be with the person she loved. If Emma wanted to play rough, she could play back, "That won't stop him from coming for me, you know." Regina challenged, "Sooner or later, he'll find me."

"We'll see about that." was all Emma said as she turned to walk away, closing the door to her office behind her.

* * *

By midday, the tension between Emma and Regina was the talk of the whole house. Words always managed to get around fast, especially when things we bad.

Robert entered the kitchen with a smug smile on his face, no doubt happy by the blonde's misfortune, "For being a newlywed, Emma doesn't look very happy." he commented.

Eugenia beamed of happiness for Emma as she fixed up a tray of food for the blonde, "Her wife sure is beautiful. Very elegant."

This had Lily rolling her eyes, "I don't like her. She seems to only cause Emma pain. Besides, she doesn't even love her."

Eugenia turned to look at the brunette girl, "How can you say that? Of course she loves her, she wouldn't of married her otherwise." the older woman had had enough of gossip, so she carried the tray, only to be stopped by Lily.

"Is that for Emma?" the girl asked, wanting to take it to her herself. Also knowing, it had to be for Emma since Regina's plate of food had been taken up to her a while ago.

"Yes. She wanted to eat in her study today." said Eugenia as Lily quickly took the tray of food from her grap.

"I'll take it to her."

The older woman wasn't about to argue with Lily, but she did make one thing clear to her before she allowed her to walk out of the kitchen, "You take it to her and come back. Let the girl eat. She's had a long trip."

Lily left without speaking another word. As she approached Emma's office she lightly knocked on the door as she welcomed herself inside, she spotted Emma sitting at her desk, enjoying a few round of shots.

"I brought you your tray." Lily informed her as she sat it on a corner of the desk.

"Thank you. Close the door on your way out, please." replied the blonde, stating that she wanted to be left alone.

Lily of course did not leave, she walked her way up in front of Emma, kneeling before the blonde, "What are you doing in here all alone, Em? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" she asked. The brunette girl could always tell when something was wrong with Emma.

"I should be." replied Emma as she took another drink from the shot glass in front of her.

"Why did you have to marry her anyways? You're too good. I honestly never thought she'd be the type of girl you'd go for." Lily's hands soon found their way up the blonde's thighs, causing Emma's eyes to gaze down at the circular motions the girl's thumbs were creating on her jeans.

"Oh yeah?" asked Emma as her eyes met Lily's, "Who's right for me, then, if not her?"

"Me." the girl whispered, as her hands soon brushed up, fingers nearly brushing Emma's area.

Emma had to admit, she was a little buzzed after several shots, but drunk or not she wasn't about to do something crazy to ruin the very thin chance - if any, she had with Regina. Especially not with Lily, that would only get her hopes up more.

The blonde moved her hands away from her thighs, "Lily…"

But this only made the girl get closer to Emma, her hand caressing the blonde's cheekbone now, "You know that I've always loved you, Emma. And I can see how miserable she makes you." Lily soon found her way between the blonde's legs, moving closer towards the blonde's face, "I can give you exactly what you want." she murmured.

Emma's eyes found Lily's brown ones, "And what is it exactly that I want?" she asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"A family. A good wife that will love you, day in and day out. A woman, who's willing to make love to you anytime you want." Lily took the chance and leaned closer, inches apart from Emma's own lips, "I can give you just that." she whispered now.

Emma's eyes suddenly looked down towards Lily's own lips. She had to admit, the girl was beautiful, but she wasn't Regina.

Emma reacted and pushed Lily back slowly away from her, "Lily, I can't."

"Why? What's stopping you, if I am more than willing?" the girl asked with a hint of aggravation.

The blonde shook her head, "You're not listening. I would be the luckiest person to have the privilege of being with you. Anyone would. You are a beautiful woman, but, you also know that I don't see you that way. And I'm not about to make this mistake. I'm sorry. I'm married now, and you have to accept that."

Emma stood up from her seat as she walked past Lily who was still sitting on the floor as she made her way towards the door. Lily turned to look at her friend, "She'll never love you, Em."

Emma's hand stayed on the door knob as she stood still, head turning to look at Lily, "But, I do love her. Maybe it's a curse that I'm going to have to carry for the rest of my life, but she's who my heart chose."

Emma left the office without another word, completely forgetting all about her food. Truth is, the blonde wasn't that hungry herself. Not after how she had behaved with Regina on their first night together. Even if the brunette willingly gave in; Emma hated herself for it. And she knew exactly what to do to fix it.

* * *

As Emma raced up the staircase, Lily wasn't far behind as she called after the blonde which made her stop by mid step.

"Emma. I want to apologize. I realize that wasn't the correct way for me to tell you my feelings. I just needed you to know." said Lily.

Emma shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"I really don't want this to ruin what we have. You know, I love you and care about you a lot. You're the only good thing in my life."

That was true. Just like Emma, Lily had grown up alone and under David's care, never knowing who her family was either. The main reason as to why her and the blonde grew so close.

Emma then gave her friend a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "You're very important to me too. Don't worry. Everything's forgotten."

Without warning, Lily threw herself at Emma, taking the blonde into another tight hug, smiling from ear to ear. Emma smiling and returning the hug, holding the girl in a warm embrace. Regina came to witness the hug right before her eyes as she was coming down with an untouched tray of food. She couldn't understand as to why in that moment she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach that made her upset.

"What's going on here?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raised, causing both Lily and Emma's heads to snap up and part from their hug.

"I told you to eat." said the blonde as she noticed the untouched food tray in Regina's hands.

"And I told you I wasn't hungry." Regina challenged.

"Lily, would you please take the tray with you, please? And after you do that, have another room prepared for my wife. She's going to be having her own bedroom." Emma firmly said as she took the tray from Regina's hands and handed it to Lily, green eyes never leaving Regina's brown ones.

Lily quickly obeid, with a questioning gaze as to why they would now sleep in separate rooms, but she was more than happy to do that for Emma. At least she wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as Regina.

"You're giving me my own room now?" asked Regina, who was also surprised by the blonde's change of heart.

"Happy now?" asked the blonde.

Regina nodded, "Thank you." and before Regina realized it, a question that was eating away at her came out of her mouth, "Now, do you mind telling me what that was about?"

Emma knew what she meant as she only looked at her wife in silence.

"I hope she doesn't have a room in this house too." said Regina.

"She does. Lily is like a sister to me. I'm not about to throw her out." Emma replied.

"Fair enough, but I do ask that you have some respect for me while I'm forced to live here. It doesn't look right to have your wife living here and yet, you are displaying affection with others." Regina voiced this through gritted teeth, trying to hide her hint of anger.

Emma chuckled, "It doesn't look right for whom? For you or for me? Because I can assure you, I don't give a shit what people think. Unlike you and your mother who only care about keeping up appearances." Emma then walked up a step with a slight smirk playing on her lips, "Unless… you're jealous now?"

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms to her chest, "Don't be ridiculous. Me jealous over you? That'll be the day, Ms. Swan."

Regina moved past Emma down the stairs, leaving the blonde with a tiny smirk still on her lips towards her sudden jealous behavior, because yes, a part of Regina had gotten jealous and Emma knew it.

* * *

As night time came around, Regina had now moved all her things to her new bedroom which was closer to the staircase, which meant it was far from Emma's. Lily soon came in, standing by the door frame, watching the brunette put all her clothes away in her new set of drawers.

"Enjoying your new room?" asked Lily with a hint of happiness in her tone.

Regina took notice, feeling her stomach knot back up as she thought back to her hugging Emma, "Yes. Thank you." she gave her short answer.

It was obvious to Regina that Lily didn't want her here, especially when she was all pining over Emma. Regina honestly didn't like her either.

"Emma wanted me to tell you that she expects your company tomorrow at the table. If I were you I'd do as she says. I really hate seeing Emma upset all because of you. Ma'am." said Lily.

Regina's eyes then fell on Lily's, practically having a staring contest with the girl, "I appreciate you correcting yourself at the end. But, do not speak to me as if we were friends. We're not. I'm not like you."

Lily chuckled, "No, clearly, not. If I was in your shoes I would dedicate my whole life to making Emma happy. Not like you, who only seems to want to destroy her." and then, Lily hit a nerve with what she asked next, "Is it true that you were going to leave her on the day of your wedding for someone else?"

Of course she had heard about that. Bad news sure does travel.

Regina's stare grew intense, daring her to say anything else about the topic, "Since you care so much to know my personal business, why not ask Emma? Since, you two seem awfully close."

Lily simply grinned, knowing well she hit that nerve she was aiming for, "I'll leave you to unpack."

Regina's next words stopped Lily on her tracks, "I know about your little school girl crush, on _my wife_. You'd do well to get over it. Emma only has eyes for me."

Was she really competing for Emma with this girl? Regina didn't understand it, but she hated being talked down to the way Lily was trying to do right now. She was a married woman now and she would learn her place around Regina.

Lily's grin grew, ready to hit her back with all she had, "Emma may have eyes for you, since you bewitched her somehow. I frankly don't know what she sees in you. But, that will all change real soon. I just need the right moment to make Emma see that the only person that can give her the happiness she deserves - is me."

Regina placed her hands on her hips, she could slap this girl right now, "Don't flatter yourself, dear."

"Oh, don't try acting all jealous now. You don't even love her. You don't think I know that you two aren't a happily married couple?" the girl asked.

"You're right, I don't love her. I would leave right now if I could. But, while I am in this house, we are married, I am her wife; therefore, you will show me respect and, do as I ask."

Another chuckle escaped Lily, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only take orders from Emma."

Regina had enough of this, "Well, you can be sure I will be talking to her about this." her hand motioned towards the doorway, "Close the door on your way out, please."

Yep, Lily hated her. What a lovely first day. Living here was going to be interesting, that's for sure. Then again, she didn't care about anyone here. She just had to tough it out and wait for Daniel to rescue her. In the meantime… there was no way she would let this Lily step all over her. And, she'd be damned if she'd witness another hug between her and Emma.

* * *

 _ **What did you guys think, was Regina jealous or not? ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Surprise! I bring you ch. 5! ;) thank you all so much for your daily reviews and for all the favorites and followers I constantly get. You guys have been such awesome supporters and amazing readers. Thank you. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me all day to write it because I wanted to do it just right for all of you. This was a painful one, I'll admit, I cried as I wrote it, so I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Early morning, Eugenia was finishing up preparing breakfast as Lily was enjoying a plate in the kitchen. Emma walked in smiling at Lily, "Good morning."

Eugenia turned to look at Emma with a bright smile, "Emma! What are you doing in here? Your the head of the house now, you should be sitting at the table."

"Just because I'm in charge now it doesn't mean I will allow you to wait on me hand and foot. I am perfectly capable of coming in here to get my own plate of food. I'm still me." Emma beamed at the older woman.

This made her smile, "To me you will always be that little blonde girl, sneaking in here to get the first taste of whatever was cooking."

Emma would do her share of sneaking around the kitchen with Eugenia. If it wasn't father Gabriel, it was Eugenia who would feed her when James would punish her without any food after one of his many whipping sessions. They were Emma's true family for her. Not that man whom she grew to hate.

"What about Regina? She may be accustomed to being waited on hand and foot." Lily spoke, making Eugenia roll her eyes.

"I'll take her plate." Emma replied.

Lily chuckled, "So now you're going to wait on her like a servant, Em?"

"That's enough, Lily." said Eugenia as she then smiled at Emma, no doubt proud of the woman she had grown to become, "I think that is very sweet of you to do."

"Good luck in trying to convince her to join you for breakfast. I talked to her this morning and she doesn't seem interested in coming out of her room." informed Lily.

"Did she say that?" asked the blonde, to which Lily nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

Emma's expression then grew sad and angry at the same time in an instant, forcing a smile as she looked back at the older woman in front of her, "I'll come back for these." she soon walked out of the kitchen as she walked towards the stairs, coming to a complete stop as she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Well, look at you already taking charge when you didn't want any of it." the man teased.

Emma's smile re-appeared on her lips, as she quickly ran to hug the priest that had left the day everything was handed to Emma, "Father Gabriel! What a wonderful surprise."

The man smiled as his wrapped around the blonde, "It's wonderful to see you, Emma."

"What brings you all the way out here?" asked Emma.

"Well, last time we saw each other, you weren't doing so good emotionally. I was near by, I thought I'd drop by and surprise you."

Emma rested her hand on his shoulder, "You came in good time, father. You need to meet my wife."

"Wife?" the man asked, surprised by the fact that she was now married, "Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about marriage? I would have loved to marry you myself."

"I'm sorry. It was all very sudden."

He the noticed a sadness in the blonde's eyes. This is the very same Emma he helped grow up when James didn't. He knew her like the palm of his hand.

"For being married, you don't look very happy. What's going on?"

"You'll meet her soon. I was just about to go get her to join me for breakfast. Please, help yourself to some breakfast. I'll be right down." she soon raced upstairs as the man's eyes never left her.

Regina was in her bedroom, sitting by her window, looking out as her thoughts went back to Daniel. They were soon interrupted as her head turned towards a soft knock on her door, hearing a familiar voice behind it, "Regina?"

The brunette turned her gaze towards the window again as Emma stepped inside the room, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry." replied the brunette.

Emma soon worried, "You really need to start eating, Regina."

Regina turned to look at the blonde, annoyance in her voice now, "What do you care?"

"I care. Now, we have company, and I suggest you come down for breakfast. He's someone really important to me, and would like him to meet you." Emma said with a firm tone this time.

"Will Lily be joining us too? I mean, given that she's _part_ of this family for you." Regina spat out, the girl's name leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"No. Please, just join us." with that, Emma turned to leave, shutting the door behind her.

It was only a couple of minutes wait until Regina decided to join them for breakfast. After all, whoever was visiting the blonde wasn't at fault here of any of this.

Emma introduced them to one another, Regina smiling down at the older man.

"I hope you don't mind an old man joining you for breakfast." the priest said.

"Not at all, father. You're company is certainly better than others in this house." Regina glared at Emma as she said this, causing Emma to only glare back as she suppressed a smile in front of the man.

Breakfast had gone smoothly. Regina really liked the priest so much she volunteered to help some of the foster kids. Unlike her mother, Regina never minded doing charity work or even labor work if needed. Of course as the blonde sat there listening, she didn't believe a word of it.

By the time breakfast was done, Regina had excused herself and went up to her bedroom once again, leaving Emma so she could talk with the man in private. At least the blonde was happy that Regina had finally eaten something, even if it was just a small portion of food.

* * *

And Emma did just that. She sat by her desk as the man sat on the opposite side of her, ready and willing to listen.

"Your wife is very beautiful. She seems really nice too. She offered to help with the kids orphaned kids of the community. Just like you always have." the man said with a smile on his face.

Emma of course, had another impression of her wife. Sure she was nice around him, but behind closed doors she was hurtful, the blonde thought.

"It's all a mask father. Her only interest revolves around money, just like her mother." Emma told him bluntly.

The priest of course, could read people well enough to know that couldn't be true, "She doesn't seem like it to me. She seems very down to earth. You fell in love with her, it had to be for a reason."

"She fed me nothing but lies. She tried to leave me on the day of our wedding for some guy. Daniel is his name." to say the man's name placed a sour taste in Emma's tongue. She would feel jealous by his name alone.

It was then the older man's eyes grew wide in surprise at this news, "What?"

Emma nodded, "Her and her mother lied to me. Cora made me believe that Regina was in love with me. And like a fool, I believed it. I even asked Regina herself the night we met if she was expecting someone. I asked her if she had a relationship, she denied it. Had she told me the truth, I would have left it alone, but she chose to lie. I didn't even find out about it until our wedding day."

"Then, let her go." the man suggested, earning a surprised look from the blonde, "Emma. This isn't like you to keep someone by your side against their will. Besides, she could have chosen to tell you the truth about that man, but didn't. Have you ever wondered that maybe, it's because she was struck just like you the moment you two met?"

Emma grew angry, "Oh, please. Don't try to make me believe now that Regina loves me, because she has repeated it many times before that she doesn't." she brought her fingers up to her temples, rubbing them in frustration, "I try sometimes to be better, to be myself with her, but she makes it so hard. She hates me, and no matter how angry she makes me, here I am, loving her more each day."

"This all seems to me like one big misunderstanding. You should let her see the real you. I've known you since a small child, Emma. I practically raised you. I know how you are when you get angry - you don't think. You put up these walls that don't let you see the truth to things." he chuckles in amusement, "And after meeting your wife, I'd say you've met your match with her."

A sigh came out of the blonde, feeling absolutely drained, "This is driving me crazy."

"Well, you wanted to buy a wife, that's what you get." the man said firmly. He loved the blonde dearly, but he also knew how she could be. "Emma. Just be patient with her. If you want, I can even talk to her for you."

"I appreciate that, father, but… I doubt that'll help anything." said the blonde.

The man then saw the blonde's desperation, "You know, there is a saying: _There's a thin line between love and hate._ "

Emma chuckled in amusement, "Yeah, well, her line must be very thin on the word _hate_ for me."

"You aren't the only victim here, Emma. Put yourself in her shoes, for once. Just try what I suggested, try a different approach with her."

Father Gabriel always had a way to talk to Emma that would help her make sense of things. Even though she was still hurt and very angry, she supposed it couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

Regina eventually grew bored of being in her room. She figured, if she was destined to live here, she could walk around in the fresh air. She thought about leaving as she walked around the land. It could have been easy really. All she had to do was run. But where would she go? She didn't know these parts and she wasn't about to get lost out there, not knowing what to expect.

The brunette's eye then caught a glimpse of some stables. She loved horses, riding them always relaxed her. Of course, she wasn't sure if she could ever do that around here. But being around a horse always relaxed her, and as she stepped in, her smile shined bright as she spotted a beautiful white stallion.

"Hello. Aren't you just beautiful." Regina spoke to the animal as her hands ran across his soft fur. It was very well taken care of, she could tell.

Regina's thoughts went to Daniel. They had met in the stables after all when he used to work for Kathryn's family before she moved to live on her own. The brunette missed him. He had to come get her out of this place. He just had to.

"What are you doing in here alone, ma'am?"

The brunette was startled out of her thoughts as she spotted Robert entering the stables with a creepy grin on his face.

"I was bored, I decided to take a walk." said Regina as she put all of her attention back to the beautiful animal before her, her hand rising up to the animal's mouth as she fed it an apple.

"Forgive me for saying, but I don't think Emma will be very happy knowing you are out here all alone." his eyes wondering over Regina's features. The brunette could practically feel the man undress her with his eyes.

"The only person I'm not too happy with - is you, Robert."

The older man immediately turned to spot Emma standing in between the door frame of the stables. His body going stiff.

"Emma. I was just telling your wife-"

The man's words were cut short by the blonde, "I heard well what you said. Did you get done with what I asked?"

"Oh, of course." he smiled forcingly at the blonde.

Emma kept her stare directly at him, "Then, why aren't you out there making delivers right now? That was your next job." asked the blonde.

"Well, I had one of my guys do it. He's really good."

"I asked you specifically." replied Emma in a more cold tone.

Regina turned away, trying to hide the smirk on her face from how scared the man appeared to be in front of Emma.

"Why are you still standing here?" asked Emma.

"Right." the man cleared his throat as he walked past the blonde with his head down, "Excuse me."

As soon as he was out of sight, Regina spoke, "If you ask me, you should just fire him." the brunette said bluntly as she focused on petting the horse, "he gives me the creeps."

"I'm working on that." the blonde's eyes focused on observing her wife with her horse. She looked so beautiful petting the animal.

"Do you ride?" asked Regina as she grew curious if Emma had ever ridden a horse before.

The blonde nodded, "He's mine actually. That's about the only gift I ever I got from James."

Regina soon fed the animal another apple, which the horse ate off her hand quickly.

"You're spoiling him." the blonde commented. Truth is she spoiled him too, but it made her happy to see Regina interested in something other than being locked in her room.

Regina's eyes focused on the stallion, "Someone has to."

Emma walked up closer to them, "He likes the attention. He seems to like you." green eyes looked over at the horse, "Where are your manners? Bow to Regina."

The stallion soon took a bow, placing one of his foots forward as his head bowed down before the brunette. This actually made Regina's smile grow before the blonde; which Emma couldn't stop staring at. She could die happily staring at that smile.

"You have a very beautiful smile, you know that?" Emma's hand cupped Regina's chin, bringing her head up to look into the brunette's eyes, as Regina tried to hide her smile after Emma caught a glimpse of it, "You should smile more often." said the blonde.

"I would if you'd give me more reasons to smile." replied Regina with a sad tone.

Emma's heart could have burst as she looked into the sad brown eyes before her, she quickly remembered what Father Gabriel had advised her, "Then give me that chance." the blonde's hands soon grab a hold of Regina's own two hands, "I know that I've been unfair with you. But if you let me... " Emma's hand motioned towards the rest of the horses, "Pick a horse. Whichever one you like more, you can have him. I'll give you all of them, if you want. As of now, I want you to feel free to come in here whenever you feel like it. If you feel like taking a ride, you do it."

For the first time in what felt like a really long time for her, Regina's eyes looked happy, she loved the idea of taking up riding again.

"Really?" the brunette asked, unable to believe what Emma was granting her.

The blonde nodded, "As long as you try not to run away." said Emma.

Regina's smile was gone, as she spoke softly, "Where am I going to go, Emma?" she really couldn't go anywhere, even if she tried.

It was then, the blonde decided to trust her with this one thing, "Fair enough." Emma's hand motioned towards the animals again, "Pick one."

Regina walked over to the rest of the horses, finding it hard to chose, "I like this one." the brunette told Emma as her hand landed on a black stallion.

Emma smiled as she began to pet the animal along with her wife, "Then, he's yours."

Regina then found herself staring into those kind green eyes. She could see the love in the blonde's eyes once again. Not that it ever left, but they had been filled with anger and pain lately, and she knew she had herself to blame for that. But, what she noticed more in that moment about the blonde was her smile. She had an eye catching smile, a smile that just made you want to smile in return. And she did.

"Also, you should call your father, let him know you're alright. You can use the phone in my office. I will also give you some privacy."

This was a big step for Emma. She couldn't say she fully trusted the brunette, but she sure as hell wanted to try. Of course, she did still worry that Regina would try to contact Daniel.

"Thank you." replied Regina.

"You're welcome." Emma murmured as both women kept their eyes on one another. Without realizing it their fingertips had touched as their hands caressed the horse, they had stayed that way for a while before they had made their way back into the house.

* * *

Regina called her father later that. She cried of happiness when she heard the man's voice. She missed her, but as long as he was doing well, that's what made the brunette happy. She was tempted to call Kathryn and ask her about Daniel, but Emma had only said she could talk to her father. This was the first time the blonde had given her the trust to do so, leaving her alone to talk. She didn't want to screw that up.

The brunette even took the liberty to go into Emma's office to call her father again the next morning. After having a small breakfast, she decided to go horseback riding around the open land of the house.

Regina knew her way around a horse with her father teaching her as a child. She headed to the stables, saddling up the horse herself. She spent hours riding the stallion that morning. For the first time in a long time feeling free from any stress or sadness she had encountered ever since everything happened.

She hadn't realized that she had gathered an audience after a while of riding. Every worker there, including Father Gabriel were admiring her riding skills. Except for Robert, who was admiring more than the brunette's riding skills.

Emma was making her way outside as her eyes too fell on Regina. She looked even more beautiful as the sun hit her. She actually looked happy. It made Emma feel good with herself that she was able to provide some happiness for the woman.

Emma's eyes then went to Robert, who she didn't feel good about. She knew the man for years, she knew his intentions. She hadn't said anything about it before, but she was about to now. Robert's eyes looked away as soon as he noticed Emma walking up to him, the blonde stood beside him in silence until she spoke, "Listen to me carefully. Because I'm only going to say this once. For your sake, I suggest you keep your eyes on your work while you are still working here."

The older man turned his surprised gaze on Emma, "I'm not sure what you are insinuating, but-"

His words fell short as the blonde spoke with more authority this time, her green eyes never leaving Regina as she was now talking to father Gabriel, "I have eyes, Robert, and years of knowing what kind of scum you are. Now, if I so much as catch you, looking at _my_ wife in anyway I consider disrespectful… You'll wish you had listened to my first warning. Am I being clear, now?"

As the man simply nodded, dropping his gaze from Emma now, murmuring a simple 'yes', the blonde walked past him as she greeted the priest with a warm smile and opened arms, pulling the man into a welcoming embrace. As Regina left for the stables with her horse.

"It's good to see you, Emma." the older man said with a smile of his own.

"It's good to see you. I wasn't expecting you back so soon, father." said the blonde.

"I was talking to Regina about the orphaned kids communities. She seemed really interested in coming with me to pay them a visit. I hope you won't object to that." the priest said.

Emma shook her head, "Not at all. As long as it's with you, it's fine."

The priest smiled and then got an idea, "Why don't you join us? I'm sure that if she sees how you are with the kids there, it will give her another side of you to see."

Given that the blonde was an orphaned kid herself for all of her life. Because even if James was around her all the time, but the man was anything far from a father to her. And Emma loved providing for all the orphaned kids, and now with the money she had, she could do much more. It brought a smile to her face instantly.

"I'd love to come actually. It's been a while since I was last there." Emma beamed, earning a smile from the older man.

* * *

Emma had driven them and herself earlier that day. Now that she had the means, she had filled up the SUV she also owned with many clothes and toys for every single kid there. Regina was happy to help with that. Between the two of them, they had made a lot of kids happy that day as they passed out toys to each one.

The blonde then found herself playing soccer with a group of kids just outside in the patio, she had removed her jacket to be able to run around and move better. Regina took notice of how much like a kid Emma was when playing with kids. Her eyes had been focused on the blonde ever since she began to play with them, it even brought a smile to her lips to see her so carefree, so different.

Gabriel took notice of this and spoke as he sat by Regina, "That girl there. That's who Emma really is."

Regina's smile turned into a sigh as her eyes stayed on Emma, remembering how cold the blonde could be towards her sometimes, "I wish I could believe that, father. But, the Emma I see everyday, since I married her, has been so different." her eyes shift to the older man sitting next to her, "She's always so angry, so cold sometimes in her choice of words. I admit, I had a lot of fault."

"I will tell you the same thing I told Emma. You two are just wrapped up in all of these misunderstandings. But, if you give it time, they will all clear up." he stated.

Regina shook her head in protest, "Emma will never trust me. Not after what I tried to do the day of our wedding."

There was a long pause, as the brunette's gaze turned back on Emma who was still smiling and playing with the kids.

Finally, Regina spoke, "I never meant to hurt her, father. You have to believe me. When, I met Emma, I was seeing Daniel. I was actually waiting for him at the beach, back in Chicago. He didn't show while Emma did. I came running towards the first figure I saw that night, it was dark so I couldn't tell who it was. I hugged her by accident. She asked me if I was expecting someone there, but I don't know why I said no." She exhaled a sigh at the memory of the events, "It's true I acted as if I was interested in her when we saw each other again. But I don't love her, father. How can I possibly love someone that bought me? That payed my mother and with that money, they both came up with a plan to try and have Daniel disappear from my life."

It was a strong accusation, but according to Daniel, Emma had been responsible. To this news though, the man finally stood up for the blonde, shaking his head in protest, "I'm sorry, Regina. I can believe everything you are telling me, except that Emma would do such a monstrous thing."

The brunette's gaze dropped as she spoke softly, "I'm sorry, father. I know you've known her longer than I have-"

"Which is exactly why I can confirm this." he pointed to Emma's direction, "Look at her. Would someone with such dark thoughts be here? Or fallen in love with you the way she did?"

The brunette gazed on Emma once again. The blonde was so lost in the fun she was having, she had no idea she was the source of their topic.

Gabriel continued, "She used to be one of these kids. She never had a family. She didn't always have food on the table. She began working for her real father at such a young age. And he hid who she actually was." he looked over at the blonde before continuing, "Emma hasn't had an easy life. James was especially hard on her. Now, you don't have to believe me, but every time Emma talks about you; even if she's mad about something you did. She loves you. I can see how her eyes change and light up whenever she sees you. I'm not excusing her methods of the way she did things with you either. But that's something I'm sure she will always be sorry for. You just need time to meet the real Emma. Because you may love someone else now, but I know that if you were to give yourself a chance in getting to know her like I do, you'll like what you see."

* * *

What Gabriel had said did stay with Regina for the remainder of the day. After all, the brunette did see a side of Emma she had never imagined the woman having. She could honestly say, Emma was full of life around those children.

She quite enjoyed herself with the children as well. They decided to stay there almost the whole day and didn't come back until the sun was about to set.

While Emma sat in her office for the night, she couldn't help to think of her day with Regina. It gave her hope. Hope that maybe the brunette could give her more than just a chance. Being around all those kids did make Emma wish she had one of her own. And she could definitely see herself having kids with Regina.

Emma shot up from her chair as she headed out the door and up the stairs in search for the brunette. She needed to thank her. For the first time since they married, Regina didn't look at her with hatred, but rather with a smile. There was no coldness in either of their eyes, but warmth.

Emma knocked softly on the bedroom door as she called out the brunette woman's name, "Regina?"

No answer.

She knocked again as she opened the door slowly this time, peeking into the room, "Regina?" the blonde then stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she heard the shower running.

What Emma did next was a very bold move on her part, even if they were married, if Regina wanted a separate room was because she obviously didn't want the blonde seeing her in her all bared naked glory. Once had been enough for the brunette and the blonde knew that.

If Emma were to give in to her desires and step into that shower with this goddess of a woman that now belonged to her, she could ruin everything. But the blonde couldn't help herself as she slowly stepped into the bathroom, lips parting, eyes bright in amazement at the sight of wet olive skin through the clear, wet glass of the shower.

The steam was barely forming on the glass, so Emma had a perfectly good view of every part of the woman's body. Emma's chest raised from the long breathes she was taking in that moment, her desire for this woman growing more and more as a puddle then formed nicely between the blonde's thighs.

God, did she want to join her in that shower. All she had to do was undress and step right in. Images of all the delicious things that could happen between them in that shower were hers alone as they raced through the blonde's head.

Just one step…

But just as those thoughts came, Emma shook them away, turning away and leaving the washroom area and decided to wait out in the bedroom for Regina to finish her shower in peace. She sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair in sexual frustration. It was frustrating, this woman was her wife and she had only had her once. And just because Regina responded that night, doesn't mean she would again.

Shortly after, Regina's gasp made Emma's head look over the bathroom entrance seeing the brunette dripping wet, wrapped up in nothing but a white towel, her hair wet from the water.

 _Really?_ The blonde thought to herself in that moment as she stood up from the bed. This just became a harder task to resist.

Regina held on more to the towel wrapped around her perfect body, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to thank you for helping me out today." replied Emma. Nor her hands nor her mouth could devour this woman, but her eyes sure could. And they did.

Regina immediately recognized the look in Emma's eyes, to which the brunette became a bit nervous about, but did her best not to show it, "Well, you've thanked me so…" her hand motioned towards the door, "Would you please step out so I can change?"

"You look beautiful just as you are." Emma murmured, her eyes turning a dark shade of green.

Regina then felt an uncontrollable heat raise up to her cheeks, becoming unbelievably flushed, which she quickly tried to hide by looking away, but failed for Emma had taken noticed.

"Very cute. Could you step out, please?" the brunette asked again.

A grin only forming on the blonde's lips, "You're blushing." Emma pointed out as she began taking slow steps towards her wife.

"I did take a steamy shower. It happens." Regina replied as she began taking steps backwards, trying to get away from Emma.

Regina was quickly out of room to back out of when she felt her back hit the wall, which Emma quickly leaned into, caging the brunette in with her arms as her hands were placed on each side of the wall.

"Is that also why your breathing has become rapid?" the blonde murmured, her face only inches apart from Regina's.

The brunette shook her head, "It's not." she assured, but it was and Emma knew it. "We should... " Regina cleared her throat, "Get some dinner. It's been a long day."

"Please, don't run away from me." the blonde murmured, preventing the brunette from moving any further.

"Emma-"

"Please." the blonde pleaded, staring deeply into Regina's eyes, "I won't - I won't hurt you. I just… I need to be close to you. I need you to see me for who I really am. I _need_ you to know that no matter what hurtful thing I may say, I love you. I'm not the monster you see me as."

Regina hated looking into those pleading eyes. She hated it because she knew she could never give Emma what she most wanted. Not when her heart belonged to someone else.

"If that's true. If you aren't that cruel person I think you are, then let me be happy. Let me go."

Those words cut through Emma's moment like sharp razor blades. Her eyes growing angry as she turned away from Regina.

Regina pleaded once again, hopeful that maybe this time she could get through Emma's hard headed self, "Please, Emma. I beg you. Let me be free of this marriage."

"To go with him?" asked the blonde through clenched teeth, jealousy instantly taking over her.

Regina sighed in frustration, "What does it matter? I just want out of this marriage!"

"It matters, Regina! It matters because you keep wanting to be away from me when all I do is love you." replied Emma.

"You can't force someone into loving you, Emma! Especially, not this way." replied Regina.

Emma then grew desperate, she calmed down, taking a few deep breaths and tried again, "Regina, I know that what I did was wrong. And, I'm sorry. But, you have to understand. I was angry. I was jealous. I am constantly jealous of him. I'm jealous because he has your heart, and I have been trying like hell to win it. And, it kills me that I can't!" tears began to fall from a sad pair of green eyes. Emma had never let anyone see her cry, but for the first time ever, she didn't care. She put her walls down and let the brunette see her in her weakest moment. "You are my wife. Mine. Not his."

Regina grew angry as her own tears streamed down her face, "I don't want to be your wife, Emma. I don't want to be married to you."

"Then why did you accept to marry me? Why act interested in me when you really weren't?" Emma now ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, her voice breaking with emotion, "You should have just told me the goddamn truth about who you were waiting for that night we met. I would have never wasted my time with you, had I known you were waiting for someone!"

"How hard is it to let me go? You don't understand what it's like to live with a mother like mine, Emma. She's the one who pushed me to marry you - I never wanted that."

There it was again. The hatred and darkness in Regina's eyes.

Emma grabbed a hold of her again, pulling her close to her body in pure anger. For the first time ever, she hated loving Regina this much. It only pained her, but she wasn't about to let her go so she could be with him. No way.

"Well, then you'll have to live with that consequence until one of us dies. Because I am not letting you go. You are my wife and your place is here, by my side." said the blonde with the very same hatred in her voice now.

Damn that man for ever existing. This was all his fault and Emma couldn't be convinced otherwise. Had he not been around, she was sure she could get Regina to love her.

"Just wait until Daniel comes for me. I will be leaving with him the first chance I get." Regina voiced with the same if not more hatred in her tone towards the blonde.

The two women were now having a staring contest. It was a war between their gazes to see who could be the most intimidating. There was hatred and anger in both deathly glares.

The possibility of Daniel ever being in her presence alone made Emma even angrier, "I warn you, Regina. I know of him setting foot in this place or anywhere near you… that will be the very last thing he does in this world."

And then, Regina spoke, her stare never backing down from the blonde's, "It's no wonder my mother made that deal with you. You are just as bit as monstrous as she is. Now, get out of my room." she yanked Emma's hands away from her, "I won't be joining you for dinner tonight."

That hit Emma hard. Even if she would never hurt the guy to kill him, she shouldn't of made that threat. That ruined everything. His damn name alone ruined it all for her. Emma needed to fix it.

"Regina-" she said calmly this time, but the brunette wasn't having it. Her back was now turned, clearly she didn't even want to look at the blonde.

"Go away." was all the brunette said as her back remained turned.

"Have it your way." the blonde spoke in an angry tone once again as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Emma stood just outside of the bedroom door as her anger only grew. Why, when everything was going so right did it end up so bad again? Why was _he_ constantly coming in between every slim chance Emma had with Regina? Why did she have to fall in love with her? What did she ever do wrong to deserve this?

The blonde had no answers for all these questions that were eating away at her brain. And that only made her angrier. So angry, that before she knew it she had finally lost it, taking a glass vase in her hands that without a second thought or care in the world; Emma tossed across the hallway, as she broke down crying, her body resting against the wall just outside of Regina's door.

The crashing sound surely would wake up the whole house, and for sure Regina heard it. But it was all Emma could do. She needed to crawl under that rock and finally cry out in a pain. Emma's body sliding down the wall as she sat on the floor and let out a most devastating yell that just screamed heart ache.

People always said love hurt. She never imagined it would hurt this much.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, guys... a surprise character comes into play at the very beginning of this chapter. I do hope you like what I did here. :) There's a lot of SQ as I promised, which makes sense now because SQ will be endgame, no matter what happens further on in this story, just remember that. I wouldn't write a story in which our two favorite women won't be together. Ever. I'd like to make that clear lol so if you ship Regina with Daniel, I'm sorry to disappoint. I respect it tho. This was another fun chapter to write. I do hope you love it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

By morning, Father Gabriel had a surprising visitor. The man's smile was inevitable as he opened his front door, looking at an older pixie haired woman, their arms spread out as they both embraced each other in a long awaited hug.

"Mary Margaret!" the man shouted as laughter escaped from his chest.

Mary Margaret wore her hair short now, she was no longer the young woman who left James's ranch, leaving her baby behind. After James did what he wanted with her and Emma was born, he had threatened her to put her in jail, lying about her stealing from him if she came near Emma. She had been gone from Emma's life for far too long. Now that James was gone, she was back. Older and with a few gray hairs.

The small woman smiled, "Hi, father."

"It's really you! It's been years." replied the priest, unable to stop smiling.

The woman nodded, a sad tone in her voice at how long it's been, "Almost thirty years."

"Look at you. You certainly have aged, but still look as lovely." he complimented, as he pulled a chair for her to sit, "Sit down., child. You must be hungry."

"I'm fine." there was a small pause, until she asked for the one person she missed terribly all these years, "How is she?"

The priest smiled, "She's grown into a beautiful young woman. You'd be so proud of her."

Mary Margaret's smile only grew. Her last memory of Emma was when she was born, picturing the woman she now only imagined Emma turned out to be was only in her mind. Never once did she get a picture of her baby. All she managed to keep with her, thanks to Father Gabriel was her baby blanket.

"James was very hard on her." the man murmured, knowing well that was a tough subject for Mary Margaret, and he wasn't wrong. She grew sad with a hint of anger over the man's name. "But, he felt bad for everything in the end. He left her everything and recognized her as his only daughter. She didn't want to use his last name, so she kept her own. Swan."

"Emma Swan." the woman echod her daughter's name. It was the only thing she was ever allowed to give her baby girl. "It suits her. I like it."

"You'll love her. She's one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. Her and her wife both have a big heart." the man informed her.

The woman couldn't be more surprised but also happy to know that Emma wasn't alone after all, her smile reached from one ear to the other, "Emma's married?"

"Just recently. Her name is Regina. She's very lovely. Now, I can't say things between them are always good…" the man's tone dropped an octave, this made the pixie haired woman's smile disappear in worry.

"Is she not happy?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. And a long story."

"I have nothing but time, father."

The woman was ready to hear all about what had become of Emma since she left her. She wanted to know everything, every detail of the blonde's life. She was finally here and she wasn't planning on leaving her anymore.

Gabriel spent hours with Mary Margaret telling her everything that had happened with Emma. How James had treated her, how unfair he had been with her as a child and even as an adult. He filled her in on how Emma met Regina and everything involving their marriage. This brought tears to the woman's eyes. Undoubtedly, Emma had been in a desperate need of her mother.

She couldn't help to be angry at herself for leaving Emma, all because she too was afraid of James once upon a time ago.

Every detail of the blonde's life had gone into Mary Margaret's brain and stored for safekeeping. She didn't want to lose anything about Emma ever again. She wiped her tears before the priest, "But, if this woman tried to abandon Emma the day of their wedding. Then, she isn't as good as you say she is." the woman's tone entering mama bear mode over her daughter.

"Regina _is_ a good woman. Don't make Emma out to be a total saint. She hasn't exactly been her sweet self with her either. They've both had it rough. It's been hard, but I know that Regina feels something for Emma. And Emma… well, her eyes light up when she enters the room."

And then he came up with yet another idea on the spot, "You know, I promised Regina I'd visit today. Why don't you come with me?"

The pixie haired woman's eyes grew wide at the man's idea. It was a crazy idea for one, she couldn't allow Emma to see her like this. With only the few clothes she had on her back.

"Oh, no. No father."

"Mary Margaret. It's been almost thirty years. It's about time you meet your daughter." the man spoke.

"This is crazy, no. What on earth am I going to say to her?" the woman asked, still freaking out.

"The truth. You have to tell Emma the truth about why you left her. You have to tell her that you're her mother and you are here to form a part of her life." replied Gabriel.

Mary Margaret wasn't convinced, "No, I can't. Emma is somebody now. She's very well brought up, thanks to you, I can't shame her by telling her that a simple woman like me is who gave her life. No."

Gabriel wasn't backing down, "Emma doesn't care about class. You tell her this, she'll love you. She's missed you. And God knows she could use your guidance right now. She may even cool down around Regina."

The older woman quickly broke into tears, shaking her head, "I would love nothing more, than to hold her in my arms, and hug her, and kiss her." her voice soon broke with emotion, "Makeup for all the lost time. But I can't. Not now. So, I'm going to need you to promise me that you won't say anything to Emma about who I am."

Gabriel shook his head, feeling upset with her, "She's been without her mother for twenty seven years, and you want to continue to keep her in the dark about it. It's wrong!"

"Promise me, father! Under any circumstances can Emma know that I am her mother. Not yet." the woman fought to which the man sighed defeated.

"Alright. I won't say a word. But sooner or later, you are going to have to tell her."

The pixie haired woman smiled warmly at the man, "Let's go see my daughter."

* * *

Regina and Emma had avoided each other early morning, the blonde figured she just needed to leave her alone for a while. The brunette only grew more aggravated when she had discovered that Lily now was eating breakfast at the table with Emma.

Graham decided to surprise his friend and pay her a visit, deciding to help her out with picking a replacement for Robert's position. The blonde couldn't wait to get rid of that man.

Graham and Emma embraced each other in a welcoming hug. Having her best friend here definitely made her feel better.

"It's good to see you, Em." said Graham.

"It's good to see you too, Graham. You'll be staying, I hope?" the blonde asked, hopeful that he would spend a few days with her.

He smiled, "Of course. If I'm invited."

"You're always invited." Emma patted his shoulder.

Regina was walking into the living room area when she spotted Graham, along with Emma. The brunette then grew angry, remembering that because of him Emma had caught her trying to run away. She turned back the other direction to walk away.

"Regina." Emma's voice sounded, as the brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance that she would have to even talk to this man, she turned to look back at them.

"You remember Graham, don't you?" asked the blonde.

Graham practically saw daggers being shot at him with Regina's cold stare towards him. It made him bow his head down in shame, but smiled anyway, trying to move past what had happened, "It's good to see you again, Regina."

Regina only chuckled, "I wish I could say the same." she shot coldly causing his smile to instantly fade.

The blonde could practically feel the tension, so she cleared her throat, "Well, he's going to be staying with us for a few days. He's helping me wi-"

"You know, I honestly don't care about what it is you do here, so don't even bother explaining it to me. As for him staying here, well - this is your house, Emma. I don't exactly have a say in what goes on in here, do I? If I did, your little... _friend_ Lily sure as hell wouldn't be eating at the table with us." and before turning away, the brunette shot Graham another cold stare, "Excuse me."

Emma shot glares at the woman but decided to let it go. Graham couldn't help but be in shock at how bad things still were between the two women.

"Wow." he said to himself, which Emma heard as she stared back at her friend. "Things are still bad, huh?" he asked.

Emma couldn't do anything but shrug before him, "It's been an interesting marriage. Come on, let's talk in the office."

As they both entered Emma's study, Graham quickly shut the door, and took a seat across from the blonde, "She hates me, doesn't she?" he asked in shame.

Emma chuckled as she sat back in her chair, "No, she hates _me_. You, she just recents for telling me all about her little escape plan."

"I'm so sorry, Em." he said sincerely.

"No marriage is perfect. You did the right thing in telling me, Graham." Emma assured him.

"Was it me though, or did she seem a little jealous of Lily?" Graham asked.

Another chuckle escaped the blonde, "Don't I wish. She just does it to bother me. I'm the one who is constantly jealous. It's driving me insane half the time. Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it." said Graham.

"On the day of our wedding, you took a picture of this guy with Regina." Emma recalled, earning a questioning glare from Graham.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to help me find out what this guy looks like. I need to put a face to the name."

It was crazy and Emma knew it. Daniel was history for all she knew, but her jealousy was killing her. The love Regina had for this guy was enough to kill her where she stood. She _needed_ to know what he looked like. Who he was. What was so special about him. Everything.

Graham also thought it was a crazy idea, "Em, as your friend - a brother. If I may, I'd advise you to just put this guy behind you. Let it go. You married Regina either way."

"I can't. I can't just put this guy behind me. She constantly talks about him. She thinks of him all the time. You know what she told me the other day? She said, she knows Daniel will come for her." she chuckled at the thought, "And that when he does, she will gladly go with him."

"Jesus, Em." the man murmured.

Emma missed Graham. Even though Father Gabriel was around to hear every worry the blonde had going on, it was different with Graham. As the man said, they were like siblings and she needed to vent to him. It always made her feel better.

"She's very difficult, Graham. Sometimes I get the impression that she's into me. But as soon as I start getting close, her mood just drastically changes." Emma's voice went sad at the memory of their wedding night, "Even our wedding night wasn't exactly a honeymoon. I practically had to force her at first."

Graham's eyes grew wide, he never imagined Emma could behave that way, "You forced her? Emma…"

The blonde let out a sigh and hid her face in her hands, "I know." her eyes looked back at Graham in full shame, "I was angry. It's like she enjoys making me angry. I kissed her, one thing lead to another… only, when we were… I was careful. And I swear, she responded to everything that happened that night."

Graham now sounded hopeful for his friend, "Well, if she responded then it must mean something."

Emma shook her head, "No Graham. It was a _heat of the moment_ type of situation. Truth is, she doesn't love me, and never will."

Graham could practically hear the pain in the blonde's voice. Like the brother that he was, he let her know he had his support a hundred percent.

Emma then felt his hand being placed over hers, "I'm so sorry, Em."

"Does this mean you'll help me?" asked Emma.

Graham nodded, "And once you know what he looks like. Then, what?" he asked.

"Then…" the blonde sighed, hating the idea of her next spoken words, "Then I meet him."

Emma and Graham soon got to work on finding that new replacement for Robert. She needed him away from here and quick. Her friend showed her many names on resumes of recommended workers he had been given. Emma soon decided on one, whom she would contact later on during the day to set up an interview.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door of Emma's office, Lily peeked in with a smile as the blonde greeted her with a smile of her own, "I'm sorry to bother you, Em, but Father Gabriel is here. He's outside with Regina."

"Thanks, Lily." replied Emma as she quickly stood up from her chair along with Graham, who was excited to see him again as they headed outside.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had already been introducing Mary Margaret to Regina. The two took a liking to each other immediately. It was sure to say the pixie haired woman felt so out of place in Regina's presence. She was so classy and well brought up. She could see why Emma married her. The brunette woman was something out of a magazine cover.

"Regina, this is Mary. She's a long time friend of mine who just got back into town."

Mary Margaret had decided not to give her full name, she didn't want Emma having any clue whatsoever about her maybe being her biological mother just yet. It was too scary for the older woman to even think about.

"Mary. It's a pleasure to meet you." Regina smiled as she shook the woman's hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." said the older woman.

"Just call me Regina." said the brunette.

"I brought her with me today in hopes that maybe Emma could give her a job. She can do anything you have her do." the priest assured. He wasn't happy about the idea of the woman working as another servant in the house of her own daughter, but Mary Margaret fought him on this idea she had come up with. She wanted to be close to Emma, see her everyday as much as possible. This was the only plan she could think of. And she was more than willing to follow it through.

Regina smiled at the idea of having someone likable in the house for a change, "Well, I certainly could use the company."

"Father, it's always good to see you here."

Mary Margaret's eyes shined bright with happiness at the sight of Emma. Her daughter. Before her now was no longer a baby she had been forced to abandoned but a beautiful young woman. She couldn't hide her smile.

"Emma, this is Mary. She's an old friend."

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret, giving her a warm smile as she shook her hand, "Hi, Mary."

Mary Margaret felt so nervous, but shook Emma's hand anyway as she stared into her daughter's eyes, "It's nice to meet you. Ma'am."

"I was actually speaking to Regina that maybe you could provide Mary with a job." the man told her.

Emma's eyes shifted between the older man and older woman.

"I wouldn't be a bother. I can do anything you have me do. I can cook or clean, if you'd wish." Mary Margaret suggested with hope in her eyes.

"I actually already have someone that does all that." Emma replied.

And then, the blonde was taken fully by surprise once Regina took an interest, "Oh, come on Emma. I'm sure you can find something for her to do."

Emma's eyes were full of surprise as she stared at her wife who was now next to her.

Regina simply looked over at Mary Margaret and provided the older woman with the most warm smile, "I like her, she seems very trustworthy to me."

Emma raised a brow, questioning Regina's interest, "Does she now?"

Regina's eyes turned to Emma, "Just give her a job. What harm could she possibly cause? She can be under my orders."

Emma had to wonder why Regina was taking such an interest now, "You want to have a personal servant now?" the blonde asked, to which Regina rolled her eyes at her wife.

"It's not slavery, Emma. More like a friend."

Mary Margaret smiled at the sound of that word. She liked Regina even more now. She was ready for anything if it meant being close to Emma.

Regina soon spoke again, "May I remind you that you have your _friend_ here. Don't think I don't see how she tends to you hand and foot." those last words were said in a sudden angry tone towards the blonde, "Don't I deserve a friend too?" the brunette asked, as to Emma's surprise Regina's hand then found her way towards the blonde's arm, as brown eyes stared into her own green ones sweetly this time. And if that didn't surprise Emma enough, Regina's next words sure did. "Please? As your wife. Grand me this small request?"

This was the first time Regina had ever referred to herself as Emma's wife in front of the blonde, not only that but that look in Regina's eyes was different from any other look she had seen. Emma thought, maybe she was doing it to try to get her to say yes. But really, how could Emma refuse? She'd give this woman the moon and the stars if she asked for them.

So, the blonde simply nodded in agreement, giving in to Regina's request, "Alright."

There was that smile from Regina that Emma loved so much. Her smile alone did things to Emma. The blonde quickly developed butterflies in her stomach from it.

Green eyes looked back at Mary Margaret, "Alright, you can work here. You will attend to my wife at all times." she instructed.

What could it hurt for Regina to have a friend, really?

As for Mary Margaret, she couldn't be any happier. She quickly nodded in agreement to Emma's instructions, "Thank you. I promise you, you won't regret it, ma'am. I'll do as she asks at all times."

Emma nodded giving Mary Margaret another smile.

"Why don't I show her to her bedroom?" asked Regina as she looked over to Gabriel, "I want to get her settled into the house before my confession with you, father."

The priest gave the brunette a warm smile, "Of course, you two go on."

As Regina was walking away, she quickly walked back towards the blonde, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Thank you." she said as she headed inside with Mary Margaret.

That small kiss alone made the blonde's toes curl where she stood. She had made Regina happy for a while.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Mary Margaret thanked Regina as they were walking towards the big house.

Regina shook her head, "Call me Regina." she corrected.

The pixie haired woman shrunk in place, "I can't do that, ma'am. You're head of the house."

Regina smiled, "I'll tell you what. Around everyone, including Emma, you can call me as you wish. But when it's just you and I, you call me by my name; nothing more. Deal?"

Mary Margaret simply smiled and nodded, feeling joyful that her and her now daughter in law hit it off better than she had expected.

As Emma and Gabriel along with Graham were walking a few feet behind Regina and Mary Margaret, the priest had a bone to pick with the blonde.

"What's this I hear about Lily now eating with you every day at the table?" he asked, not liking the idea.

The blonde spoke, "Well Regina hasn't exactly been fitting her role as my wife. Lily offers to join me, I for one can't say no."

The older man's brow then raised, "You can't, or won't? Emma, I understand that you and Lily grew up together. But, keep in mind, Lily has… other intentions towards you. There's feelings involved." he warned.

"I know." the blonde murmured.

"As well, you should know then, that if you let her get too close, you may be tempted to break one of the laws of marriage."

The blonde then said something that made the man angry, "Would that really be so bad, father?"

Of course, Emma would never cheat on Regina. She loved her so much it hurt her to do so, but even if she wasn't corresponded to her feelings. She was better than that. She was simply speaking out of anger again.

"Emma Swan!" The man exploded at the blonde.

Emma also exploded, "Sometimes we are pushed beyond our limits, father! And, Regina has been pushing me way beyond mine since day one. You want to talk infidelity? You should talk to her about it. We are married, yet she can't stop thinking about someone else. She's just waiting for the chance to leave with him. I had to practically force her to be with me, but was it me she was seeing? Was it really? So, I ask you: Who's been unfaithful here?" a sigh escaped the blonde's chest as she reminded herself whom she was speaking to, "I apologize for my expression, but, we are only human, father. And, if my wife can't even stand to be around me, who am I to say no to someone who wants what I want from the person I can't have? And, relax, I don't mean sex. I just mean… a little bit of attention."

Gabriel understood the pain Emma was going through, but he didn't like where she was headed. This wasn't Emma. It was her anger talking.

"I'm starting not to recognize you myself, Emma. Regina told me about your behavior towards her, and I didn't believe it. I couldn't bring myself to believe that you - of all people, would behave in such a way. I think I taught you better than that. But, you keep this up, and you'll turn into the person you hate most in this world. You think about that."

Emma was left standing there alone with her thoughts. She knew the man was talking about James when he said she would turn into the person she hated the most. And if there is anything Emma never wanted happening to her, was exactly that. She was nowhere near like that man.

* * *

Inside the house, Regina was now upstairs walking along the the hallway with Mary Margaret, who was all smiles with the younger brunette.

"This house is amazing. It sure has a different vibe now that Emma runs it." the pixie haired woman spoke too soon, considering she had worked there before and knew every corner of the house. But she had to keep up appearances.

But it was too late, for Regina took notice of the woman's words, "You've been here before?"

Mary Margaret grew a bit nervous, "Oh, years ago. I hardly remember." she smiled at Regina, hoping the brunette wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Which Regina only smiled and moved on with showing her the upstairs part, "Well this door here is my bedroom." she motioned towards the doors, "Emma's is just down the hall."

The older woman looked at Regina questioningly, "Oh. So… you two… you don't share a room?"

"No." Regina simply said, a serious expression on her face. "It's complicated."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't mean to butt in, but I think you should give her chance." Mary Margaret smiled, "I see how she looks at you, and if you don't mind my saying, she really loves you."

Regina chuckled, "So I keep hearing."

"You know, your eyes light up too." that smile never leaving Mary Margaret's lips, earning a surprised look from the brunette who wasn't expecting for that to be noticed.

"Mine?" asked Regina.

The pixie haired woman nodded, "I don't mean to pry, I just tell you what I see. And Emma doesn't seem to be indifferent to you."

But before Regina could reply to that, Lily walked her up the stairs and towards them, eyeing Mary Margaret, no doubt not happy that someone else was in the house, "Emma said we had new help."

Regina instantly grew annoyed by her presence, "Mary, this is Lily." she cleared her throat as she murmured to the smaller woman, "Emma's favorite."

Lily of course heard that remark to which she smiled, challenging the brunette, "I wouldn't say favorite. But, she does love me."

Regina smiled back sarcastically, "Just not like you'd hope, dear."

Yes, there was a more noticeable hint of jealousy in Regina's words now.

Lily looked over at Mary, already giving orders, "Eugenia could use some extra help in the kitchen. So, why don't you-"

"Mary is to be with me at all times." Regina corrected her.

Lily scoffed, "Under who's orders?"

"Mine. And, Emma's. You can ask her, if you wish. So, I suggest you go and help in the kitchen." Regina gave another sarcastic smile.

Mary Margaret's eyes were shifting between the two brunette's now. Oh boy, was this going to be interesting, she thought, because with the way the brunette kept challenging Lily over Emma; she knew that even when she tried to hide it, she was starting to develop some feelings for the blonde.

And then, Lily challenged back, "Gee, I'd love too, but you know… Emma asked me to go riding with her."

Regina's smile was gone. There was anger… jealousy even. Her eyebrow raised, "Is that so?"

Now it was Lily who smiled, feeling she had won this round, "You can ask her. One's loss is another one's gain. Ma'am." she shrugged.

Regina's eyes then grew dark, "Are you done here?" she had enough of this woman for today. God, did she want to punch her teeth out right then and there.

Lily walked away without another word as Regina's eyes followed her down the stairs, hoping she could push her down. Those thoughts soon left the brunette as Mary Margaret called to her attention, "Ma'am."

As soon as the brunette turned to look at the older woman who was still beside her, she heard her say one last word, "Breathe."

Regina hadn't realized it but she had stopped breathing. Out of anger. Out of jealousy, she wasn't sure but she was definitely holding in her breath, which she immediately exhaled, "Thank you."

* * *

As it was almost getting dark, hours later, Gabriel had left, Graham had gone to sleep in one of the guest rooms, which meant that Emma would be leaving to ride soon. Regina quickly came into the living room area where Emma was already waiting for Lily, no doubt.

"What's this I hear you taking Lily riding at this hour into the night?" Regina spat out those words.

Emma grew confused at her sudden mood change, but whatever problem the brunette had going on now towards Lily, that was hers alone, "What is your problem, Regina? You don't love me, you can't stand to have me near you, so, what's it to you who I go riding with?" she asked bluntly.

"Emma, we may not like each other, but we _are_ married and I find it disrespectful that instead of your wife, you are seen around with… _her_."

This was the second time Regina had referred herself as Emma's wife. It took the blonde completely by surprise, but she wasn't about to give in to whatever was wrong with the woman.

The blonde chuckled, "Oh, I see. So, you are only my wife when it is convenient for you."

Regina crossed her arms, feeling bothered by the idea of Emma riding with Lily, "That's not what I meant."

"Then, what did you mean? Because I nearly am looking for some company with someone who really does want and enjoys being with me. Fortunately for you, Lily has no problem whatsoever satisfying me in that matter." the blonde said bluntly.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, " _Satisfying_ you?" she scoffed, "So, now she sleeps in your bed?"

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Thought Regina. She didn't understand why ask that question, this wasn't even about that. They are just going riding. Not even the brunette knew what was going on with her in that moment.

Emma took a few steps towards Regina as her eyes soon found hers, "If you don't want that happening, Regina, then I expect you to take your place in my bed." the blonde said again bluntly.

Brown eyes now looked into green ones, "That's all you want, isn't it? Well you can forget it. You will _never_ touch me again." she shot back, only making the blonde stand inches apart from her face again. She could practically feel her breathe on her lips.

"We'll see about that." Emma challenged. The blonde couldn't tell if it was just anger in the brunette or if she too had a bit of desire in her eyes in that moment.

"You lay a hand on me again and so help me-" Regina warned, which only caused a smirk on Emma's lips as she spoke.

"What? You'll punish me?"

Regina scoffed, "You're sick." she wouldn't admit it, but as she turned her back to the blonde as she headed up the stairs, for the first time ever, Regina had a small smirk on her lips as well. She didn't understand what was so amusing about what had just happened between them, because they had yet had another argument. But something was different about Emma to her all of a sudden. Something.

Emma was surprised to see Mary Margaret standing in the living room now as she looked over to her, "Mary. I didn't see you there."

The older woman smiled at her daughter, "I just came from the kitchen. I was about to ask your wife if she wanted anything to eat."

Emma smiled, "That's kind of you. May I ask for a favor?"

The pixie haired woman nodded, "Anything."

"She seems to really like you. I wish to ask you, keep her as much company as you can. Make sure she eats? She hasn't been eating so well, I wouldn't want her getting sick." Emma's eyes were pleading for this favor. Because it wasn't a demand.

The woman gave her another nod, "Of course, ma'am. May speak freely?" she asked, to which Emma simply nodded, "I think she's starting to develop some feelings for you."

Emma's eyes grew hopeful, "Did she say that?"

"She doesn't have to. I've lived a long life, I've been around people long enough to know when someone is interested. And she just may be." said Mary Margaret.

This made Emma smile, the thought of Regina growing to love her would be a dream come true for her by now. She wished for it more than anything, in fact.

Her hand rested on the older woman's shoulder, "Thank you, Mary."

Mary Margaret was left beaming with happiness as Emma left the house that night, the older woman soon heading up the stairs into Regina's room for the night with a tray of food.

* * *

Hours had passed into the night as Mary Margaret had stepped out of the room and came right back again as she knocked, Regina rolled her eyes as she heard a knock at the door, "Leave me alone, Emma!"

The older woman spoke behind a closed door, "It's Mary, ma'am."

Regina's angry features relaxed, "Oh. Come in, Mary."

The woman gave her a warm smile, "I brought you some food." she sat the tray aside.

"Did Emma and her little friend already eat?" Regina asked.

"Emma isn't back yet." said the older woman.

Regina scoffed, "Of course not. She's in such good company."

Mary Margaret couldn't help to notice her jealousy as she smiled down at the younger brunette, Regina's eyes looked over at a smirking set of teeth from the older woman.

"What?" Regina asked with an annoyed tone.

"You like her, don't you?" asked a smirking Mary Margaret.

Regina shook her head and scoffed, "No, dear. It's Lily I don't like." she assured her.

Mary Margaret nodded, not believing a word of it, "And you don't like her because she has an interest in Emma." she stated, earning another eye roll from Regina, who was sitting on the couch in her bedroom.

"Alright, I'll admit… Emma is... " the younger brunette motioned with her hands, trying to find the right word to describe her.

"Attractive?" said Mary Margaret with a raised eyebrow. She sat next to Regina as she noticed she had a hard time processing any words to describe the blonde, "May I speak as a friend to you?"

Regina let out a sharp breath, "Please."

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you like her? It's starting to become pretty obvious." Mary Margaret informed her.

Regina's eyes went wide in surprise, "It is?"

The pixie haired woman nodded, "Now, I ask: Is Emma really _that_ bad?"

Regina sighed, "I suppose not. But, she isn't a saint either. I mean she payed my mother to marry me, and she stopped me from leaving with the love of my life."

Another nod was given by the older woman, "I heard about that. I know it wasn't the right thing for her to do. But from what I know, as your friend. I ask you: Why didn't you just tell her about this guy when you had every chance to?"

Regina then tried thinking back as to why. Truth is, she was just as awestruck by Emma as the blonde had been by her that she had forgotten all about Daniel then and there. It may have seemed wrong given that she was dating Daniel, but love comes when you least expect it. Who's to say this wasn't it?

Mary Margaret spoke as no answer came from the brunette, she knew she had a point, "I don't know her all that well yet, but from what Father Gabriel told me, Emma can be hot headed and stubborn. But she means well. I looked into her eyes today, while she talked about you and I can honestly say that nothing would make her happier than to have just a bit of your love."

Regina's tears fell from her eyes as she spoke truthfully, "I'm fond of her, Mary. But we've already been through too much. We've hurt each other so much already. And I married her loving someone else."

Another nod came from Mary Margaret, " I'm sorry. I know it must be frustrating for her too. Having to share you. While you have Emma's whole heart. Now I'm not taking sides, especially when I don't know this man you speak of. But it seems to me that life hasn't been really fair with either you or Emma. Maybe it's bringing you together for a reason. You seem to bring out the best in Emma."

Regina chuckled as she wiped away her tears, "And, the worst, it seems. I try. I swear, I try to get along with her. But I constantly think about the deal she made with my own mother, and how because of that deal everything happened the way it did. Yet, no matter how upset I get, I can't hate her. And, she tries. She's so sweet sometimes, that I don't think I deserve it."

And there it was. No matter how angry the brunette could get with Emma, she didn't hate her. She did realize Emma would try her best to get Regina to like her, which she did - when the blonde wasn't angry.

The pixie haired woman smiled at Regina, "Who says you don't? If she's trying to be sweet to you, why not just let it happen? You never know. You could be surprised. Now, you don't have to tell me this, I can see that you like her. You wouldn't be bothered by this girl being around her at this time of night, if you didn't."

Regina just looked at her in utter silence, which confirmed it. She did like Emma. When did it start happening, she wasn't sure. She wasn't going to admit to loving her just yet, but she did like the sweet side of the blonde when she saw it.

Mary Margaret soon blushed and hated asking her next question, but she wanted them to get along. She hated seeing her daughter so sad about this whole thing.

"Tell me. I promise, I won't say a word to Emma. As a married couple, I can imagine… you two…?" she simply gestured with head movements, which Regina picked up on quickly as she nodded in confirmation.

"We did."

God, this felt a little uncomfortable, but this was the 21st century. Married couples had sex for God's sake.

"And?" asked the older woman.

Regina quickly thought back to that night. Sure, Emma was eager about it at first, but in the end… Regina wanted it too, "It was unexpected. Emma was, has been my first. Ever. Of course, she didn't believe that at the time. She was forceful at first. But then…" a smile formed on the brunette's lips without her even realizing it, "She was calm. Patient. Scared." a blush took over her cheeks, "Passionate. And very loving."

"And what did that make you feel?" Mary Margaret asked, earning a head shake from the brunette who obviously wanted to shake those thoughts off, because she couldn't admit to herself just yet that she was indeed developing feelings for Emma.

"It doesn't matter." Regina murmured, to which Mary Margaret only smiled, she knew better.

"I think it does. I think… the only person you are kidding here is yourself."

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed a jealous Regina again. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you who have been following this story. You all amaze me. Also, I want to clear out for those of you who are just starting to read this story. My stories are focused on SQ. If you ship Daniel with Regina or OQ, I respect that, but I'm sorry to say I only write for SQ. I respect all ships, so I kindly ask that you respect mine. :) you are in for a wild ride with this chapter guys, buckle up! ;)**_

* * *

Emma and Lily rode into the night, as they would many times before when they were teens. They didn't make it back home until much later, which had a very angry brunette pacing back and forth in her bedroom all night, mumbling things to herself out of jealousy.

Both the blonde and Lily were walking their way up to the house, Lily being all smiles after spending the whole day with Emma.

"Thank you for today, Lily. I really needed it." said Emma flashing the girl a smile, hands tucked into her jeans pockets..

"I'm always here for you, Em. You know that." replied Lily as she soon stopped the blonde from walking any further as she grabbed the blonde's arm, "Emma. I know how lonely you've been. I know Regina doesn't even give you the time of day-"

"Lily-" Emma quickly spoke, but was interrupted by Lily just as quickly.

"Hear me out. Please. It really does kill me that you are giving your all to someone who doesn't even care for it. Who doesn't care for you. But I want you to know that I'm here. For whatever you need. And I do mean _whatever_ you need. Now, I know you don't feel the same for me. But I don't care." she shrugged as she looked into the blonde's eyes, "I don't. Because all I want is for you to have a slight bit of happiness. And if you let me…" Lily's hand reached for Emma's face, resting on her cheek, "I can give you that. I know you're married, but I don't care. If all I can offer you is a moment of pleasure, I'm all for that. If you want it."

Lily was actually offering herself to Emma and if that wasn't bad enough, Regina was now standing outside her window and had heard such offer. This had the brunette literally seething with rage in a matter of minutes.

She scoffed and saw red as she went back into her room, wishing she had never looked outside of her balcony, "Unbelievable." she said to herself as she once again began pacing back and forth. Her feet could literally tear a hole in the floor from all the pacing.

Emma spoke bluntly, "Lily. I appreciate your offer. I really do. But as bad as things are between Regina and I… I can't bring myself to do this to her."

"Well. If you ever do change your mind. You know where my room is." replied Lily as she took a few steps forward towards the blonde (who had kept her hands in her pockets the whole time) and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips then and there.

Unfortunately, Regina had gone back out into her balcony and saw that kiss happen before her very eyes. This had her storm back into the room, as Emma made her way back into the house.

Regina was jealous now. Clearly. She was beyond jealous. She began pacing and talking to herself once again, "She is really a piece of work. Saying she loves me, when she's kissing her. Her! Of all people!" she chuckled as she shook her head, "Oh, but she's going to hear me out."

She had heard the blonde's footsteps passing her bedroom and going into her own bedroom at the end of the hall, when without warning, Regina stormed out of her room, all the way down the same hallway and just barged in without any warning into Emma's bedroom, demanding an explanation of what she had just seen, "Just what-" Regina's words caught in her throat as her eyes grew wide at the sight of the blonde's toned stomach, along with perfectly sculpted arms.

Emma was changing into her sleeping clothes when Regina had stormed into the room, she had left her black bra on and was just reaching for a shirt when the blonde's head turned in surprise towards the door, seeing a very angry brunette in front of her, "What the hell?!" shouted Emma in surprise.

Regina stood frozen, her eyes traveling down to the blonde's stomach. The brunette knew from their first and only night together that Emma took well care of her body, but my God she was not expecting for it to be this perfect before her eyes now.

"What the hell are you doing, Regina?" asked Emma still startled by how her wife entered the room.

Regina shook herself of the trance she had been in because of Emma's body, "Can you put a shirt on, please?"

Seeing the blonde's body before her now in the clear light of the room did things to Regina. She needed for the woman to put a shirt on for her to be able to yell at her.

"Not until you tell me why are you suddenly barging into my room." demanded the blonde.

Regina spoke, keeping her eyes to Emma's this time, "You know, you are really something. Claiming you love me, when off you go horseback riding with Lily. And here I am wondering what the hell you are out there doing with her! And when I look out my window, the first thing I see is you kissing her!"

"Is that what this is about?" asked Emma. She would love nothing but believe that this woman was finally jealous. But, she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

Regina crossed her arms in annoyance at how calm Emma seemed to be, "It's a good enough reason."

"Really?" Emma took a few steps towards her wife, "So, you were worried about me leaving with her, and you saw us through your window, kissing?" the blonde chuckled at her own question.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Regina asked, seething. Was Emma seriously laughing at this matter?

Emma shook her head in amusement, "Had I know this is what it took for you to come into my room late at night, I would have done it a long time ago."

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's smirk, "Can you please put a shirt on?"

"Why? I think you like what you see." the blonde's eyebrow quirked.

On the outside Regina was keeping up appearances, but on the inside she was screaming to Emma how right she was about appreciating the view before her, "What is wrong with you? Is everything about sex to you?" she asked Emma.

"Well if you want me to be honest, I have been dying to be with you again." Emma murmured as she began taking a few more steps towards the still angry brunette.

"Oh really? Is that why you kissed Lily?" asked Regina as she took a few steps back.

"She kissed me and it meant nothing. Besides, she's the only one offering me any kind of affection around here, since my wife can't seem to stand me." said Emma.

"Oh, you poor thing. This is exactly why I literally can't stand you." said Regina, now in a sarcastic tone.

She seemed jealous. Emma has had her fair share of jealousy to know what it looks like by now.

"Then, what are you doing here arguing about a kiss that meant nothing to me?" the blonde asked.

Regina grew annoyed once again, "Because I am trying to get you to understand that while we are married and I am living here, I deserve a little respect." she said firmly.

"Oh. Like the kind of respect you show me by thinking of someone else all the time?"

Emma was right, and Regina knew it, but she wasn't about to back down from this challenge, damn it.

"Well, Daniel is gone. I no longer have him or will probably ever see him again. You on the other hand have her living with us, and I have to cross paths with her everyday. What's worse, you kiss her just outside my window." the brunette replied.

Emma nodded, "I'm glad to know that you've finally given up on him."

"Maybe. But, it doesn't mean I've stopped loving him." Regina replied coldly this time. It was wrong of her to say, but she was hurt by what she had witnessed.

Emma stood quietly to the brunette's words as her green eyes stared directly into brown ones.

"Good night." was all the brunette said as she saw there was no getting through her, but just as Regina began to walk away, she felt the blonde pull her back to where she was. But before Regina had a chance to say anything she felt Emma's lips then press hard and hungry on to her own.

Emma could feel that Regina was jealous, so she took the risk to kiss her then and there. Maybe she still had some feelings for Daniel, but she was also starting to get jealous over Lily. And for that short while, it gave Emma hope.

Regina struggled to get away from the blonde's embrace, but the more she struggled the more Emma held on. Under other circumstances, Regina would have gladly returned that kiss. But Emma had just kissed Lily, and there was no way she was about to kiss her after seeing that.

The blonde groaned in pain as she felt the brunette bite down on her lip. As they backed away from one another, Emma touched her lip which had a small red pearl of blood. Regina had bit her hard. She was that mad.

The brunette's eyes grew dark with rage, "I told you! You are never touching me again."

"Then you have no right complaining about Lily. From now on, you have a problem with her. Deal with it." said Emma.

"Good night, Ms. Swan." that was all Regina said as she stormed out of the room. But not before her eyes took one last quick glance at that toned abdomen.

At the sound of the door closing, Emma sighed in frustration, "Fuck."

* * *

By morning, Emma had a noticeable cut on her bottom lip. Mary Margaret soon took notice as they ran into each other in the hallway as Emma was coming out of her bedroom, "Good morning." said Emma.

The older woman smiled at her daughter, "Good morning, ma'am." her smile soon disappeared as she became concerned for the cut on Emma's lip, "What on earth happened to you?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nothing to be concerned about. How's Regina this morning?"

Mary Margaret smiled again, "She's fine, ma'am. She had breakfast, said she was going to shower."

"Thank you." was all Emma said as she headed down the stairs.

Graham was walking into the living room area as he too took notice on Emma's injury, "Your lip." he was quick to say.

"I know." was all the blonde said, before he could ask questions, she informed him, "Regina."

Graham simply nodded in understanding, as Lily then came into the living room, noticing the cut on the blonde's lip.

"What the hell happened to your lip?" she asked to which Emma then grew annoyed by that question already. Regina sure knew how to leave her mark.

"It's nothing! Can we just eat?" the blonde asked.

Lily nodded, "Of course. Everything is set."

Emma just made her way into the dinning area, as Lily looked over to Graham for an explanation to Emma's lip injury. She knew if anyone knew anything it'd be him. But the man simply shrugged at her and followed right behind Emma.

* * *

As dinner time approached, hours later, Emma and Graham had taken a break from working and shared a few shots. The blonde had been outside working the fields. She liked it. Even if she had money now, she didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

Emma winced as she drank the shot down, from the alcohol burning her cut.

"She's a vicious one." Graham said, making the blonde chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should try approaching her another way, Em." he suggested.

"I've tried many ways, Graham." she soon changed conversation, "You know, Lily offered to sleep with me."

The man's eyes grew wide at his friends words, "Seriously?"

Emma nodded, "Last night."

"What did you say?" he asked in surprise.

"I turned her down. I couldn't do that to Regina." replied Emma.

"You're not the least bit tempted?" he asked, curious.

"I'm not going to say she isn't attractive, she is. But my loyalty is to Regina. Even if she doesn't love me." the blonde replied with a sad tone this time.

"Shit. You really do love her, don't you?" the man asked, as she nodded. He knew of a few girlfriends the blonde had had in her teen years, but that was still kid stuff. She was never serious about anyone the way she has been about the brunette.

Mary Margaret was on her way up the stairs to see Regina in her room when she had heard their conversation.

The brunette was sitting on her couch when she heard a knock at the door and saw the older woman walk right in, "What's wrong, Mary?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, you're going to think I'm being nosey, but I just heard Ms. Emma and Graham talking. It seems Lily is trying to get Ms. Emma to… you know."

Regina chuckled, "I can only imagine. Emma already kissed her." she informed the shorter woman.

Mary Margaret was shocked and angry, "What?"

Regina nodded, "Last night, right outside my window. Emma says Lily is the one who kissed her, but I'm not sure what to think."

The pixie haired woman soon took a seat next to Regina, "Ms. Emma is loyal to you. I just heard her telling Graham that she turned Lily down after she made such an offer. But I know people like Lily, ma'am. She won't stop until someone puts a stop to her."

"What can I do?" Regina asked.

"You're Emma's wife. You can do a lot more than you think in this house. You have every right as much as Emma does. Now, if I were you; I'd start taking an interest in things around here. Enough to show Lily who's the real Queen of this castle and who Emma belongs to. Claim what's yours. It's only my opinion." the woman shrugged, "Do with that, what you will."

Regina's brow raised in interest. She knew what Mary Margaret had told her made a lot of sense. She was married to Emma after all, so it was safe to say that Emma _is_ hers. Maybe it was time for her to start taking an interest in things after all.

* * *

After a while, Regina headed into the kitchen then, as Eugenia was preparing dinner with Mary Margaret's help.

Both women smiled as Regina walked in, "Good evening, ma'am. Lily already told us what Emma wanted for dinner tonight." said Eugenia.

"Cancel that." said Regina, "I was thinking of cooking dinner for Emma tonight. I want to surprise her."

Both women smiled widely, Mary Margaret feeling like a proud mama bear in that moment.

"That is a wonderful idea, ma'am. What do you need?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina smiled proudly, "Everything to make the perfect lasagna."

Not a lot of people knew this about the brunette, but she was fascinated by the idea of cooking. She was really good at it too. She just never had a chance to do much of it while living under the same roof as her mother. _You can't ever lower yourself. A lady must remain classy._ She would say. But now that she was away from her mother, maybe that could change and hopefully she could impress Emma.

The meal was ready in no time, the smell taking over the entire kitchen as Regina took it out of the oven.

"That looks just as good as it smells." Mary Margaret said, mouth watering over a piece.

Regina smiled at the compliment, "Thank you. We are all having a piece. I just hope Emma approves."

"That girl can eat anything, ever since a small child. She'll love this." Eugenia informed Regina.

Heads turned at the sight of Lily entering the kitchen, "What on earth is taking so long with dinner?"

"There's been a change of plans." Eugenia informed her.

"What change of plans?" asked Lily.

Regina looked down at Lily, "I made dinner."

Lily couldn't help to chuckle, "You?"

"That's right. I made it especially for _my_ wife." replied the brunette.

Lily spoke unimpressed, "Yeah? What's in it, poison?"

"Lily!" Eugenia exclaimed at the girl.

Regina's eyes looked over at the older woman, "It's alright." she turns back to Lily as she's cutting a piece of lasagna as she placed it on a plate, "She's right." the brunette then walks up to the girl with an evil smirk this time, "I made this one especially for you."

Regina was the sweetest, but in that moment she looked like one of those villains from one of those fairy tale's the kids read about before going to sleep. Even Lily froze in place, eyes nearly coming out of her head in fear.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Regina, while Mary Margaret and Eugenia tried to keep in their laughter. "Mary?" voiced Regina as she handed the same slice to Mary Margaret, who happily took a bite of the piece. "Excuse me." was all the brunette said as she made her way out of the kitchen with plates in hands.

Emma and Graham were sitting at the table, for Lily had told them that she would happily bring them their food. Both were surprised to see Regina come into the dinning area with plates of food for all three of them.

"Good evening." said the brunette as she sat the plates on the table, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing tonight's dinner."

"Lasagna?" asked Emma as she looked at the plate in front of her.

"It's very good, if I do say so myself. Everyone in the kitchen loved it." replied the brunette.

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You made it?"

Regina nodded with a smile, "Do you mind? If you don't like it, I can always-"

Emma quickly interrupted, "No. No, it's… it's fine."

Regina soon took a seat next to Emma at the table, "Well, I hope you enjoy it as well."

Emma blinked in surprise, "You're eating here?"

"Well, I am your wife. Shouldn't I eat here?" asked Regina.

Emma was completely taken aback by all this, "No, of course. It's just… surprising."

The brunette chewed on a piece, as Graham already began to eat himself. Emma still staring at Regina in surprise slowly brought a piece to her mouth as she chewed on it slowly, letting the taste hit every single taste bud on her tongue.

Regina eyed Emma with a hopeful look in her eye, "So? What do you think? It's my own recipe."

Emma couldn't talk, it was a mixture of still being in shock by what just happened and eating this delicious meal.

"I certainly do love it. It's very good. I've never tasted one quite like this." spoke Graham as he flashed a smile in Regina's direction.

Regina mirrored the man's smile, "Thank you, Graham. I also wanted to apologize to you. I realize I was really rude when you got here."

Regina meant it. She really did want to try after all.

Graham simply shook his head, "It's water under the bridge."

They both shared another smile with each other, as Regina's gaze turned a still quiet Emma, "Emma? You're too quiet, dear."

 _Dear?_ Ok, now the blonde felt like there was something up.

Emma cleared her throat, "Everything is… really good. Thank you."

Regina flashed her wife a smile, "You're welcome."

Emma could swear that in that moment there was no hatred in Regina's eyes any longer. Of course that little moment was ruined once Lily came into the dining room.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't know the dinner was going to be changed." said the girl.

"It's alright. Have a seat." said Emma.

Regina stiffened, "I'm sorry, Emma but, you know I have a problem with her sitting here."

There was that tension again.

"We discussed this." the blonde murmured.

Regina's hand rested on Emma's to prevent her from taking another bite of her meal, "May I speak with you in the other room, please?"

Emma sighed but stood up from the dinner table and stepped into the living room area along with Regina.

"Emma, you know how I feel about her." said the brunette, using a firm tone of voice this time.

Emma's hands rested on her hips, "And I thought I told you to deal with it."

Regina wasn't going to step down that easy anymore. Mary Margaret was right, she was also head of this house.

"May I remind you, that I am also head of this house. And as your wife I would like to eat with you and our guest, alone."

Emma's brows furrowed in question at the sudden change of the brunette, "What's really going on here, Regina? Why are you so interested all of a sudden in fulfilling this role? You never cared before."

Of course Regina couldn't let Emma see that she was starting to care a little bit for her, "What, is it bad now that I want to start taking an interest in everything around here? You should be happy."

The brunette was suddenly taken by surprise once again as Emma stepped into the very little space they had between them, her green eyes looking deeply into Regina's brown ones, "Everything?" Emma murmured.

Regina then felt nervous as she knew what Emma had meant with that one word, shooting a glare directly at the blonde, " _Not_ that. Look, I'll agree to eat with you from now on. Morning, noon and night with the condition that you make her eat elsewhere."

Emma stood in silence before Regina.

"Please." said the brunette with an eyeroll.

Emma then returned back into the dining room, Regina following her close behind, the blonde's eyes fell on Lily, "Lily. I want to ask you that you don't eat here anymore."

It worked. Emma gave in. The blonde would love nothing more than to please Regina after all, and this proved it to her.

"Why?" asked Lily who was obviously surprised by the sudden change.

"Just do as I ask." replied Emma.

"I'll do anything you ask me to do, Emma. But I think I deserve an explanation." said Lily.

"Regina is going to be eating with me every day now, and it seems you two can't get along, so-"

A scoff came from Lily, "So, I have to leave? Why can't she leave?"

"Regina is my wife and this isn't up for discussion." a firm voice came from the blonde.

Lily grew mad and Emma knew it, "As you wish." said the girl as she walked out of the dining area, but not before throwing a deathly glare at Regina, who smiled brightly at Emma, pleased that she was able to get her way as the blonde took a seat back at the table.

The silence soon was gone by a clearing of the throat from Graham, "I've got good news, Em. I set up an interview for you with our chosen candidate for the job. He will arrive in a couple of days."

"That's fantastic news. Thank you." replied the blonde.

"Unfortunately. I have to go out of town for a couple of days. So, I won't be here with you through all that process." Graham informed his friend.

"Everything will be just fine, you go. You've helped me out a lot already." Emma smiled, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, actually." said the man.

All three talked during dinner. Regina had actually learned a lot about Graham that night. She actually grew to like the guy, which had Emma surprised but as long as the brunette was smiling, she was feeling pretty pleased.

* * *

Once Regina had gone up to her bedroom, Mary Margaret went up to keep her company while the brunette brushed her hair.

The older woman was smiling proudly, "Emma looked so surprised tonight. You did so well."

This brought a smile to Regina's face, "Well, I should thank you. You are the one who convinced me to do something different."

Mary Margaret sat on the bed, while she watched the brunette brush her hair, "I just didn't want someone else coming by and taking Emma away from you. You two have chemistry."

Regina chuckled, "I was just happy to beat Lily at her own game."

The pixie haired woman smirked, "Was that really the reason, or is it because you are starting to have some feelings for Emma?"

The brunette turned to look at her as she placed the hairbrush down, "Why are you so interested in getting me to fall in love with Emma?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"You two are right for each other. The circumstances may not have been the best for either of you but, I believe things always happen for a reason. And, I can tell you, that if you wanted to; Emma would be on her knees for you."

Regina couldn't help to let out a laugh at the idea of that being true, "Don't be silly! You've seen her yourself. Emma likes control."

Mary Margaret nodded, "You're right, she does. But so do you. And I can tell by the way she looks at you, that if you wanted to, she would let you have all the control."

As weird as this conversation turned for Regina, she couldn't help but enjoy the pixie haired woman's company. She made sense to her and was easy to talk to.

"Why do I get the feeling that this conversation just took a sexual turn, Mary?" the brunette asked cautiously. Afraid of the answer. Sure, Emma was beyond hot, but she was being careful not to make it so obvious of the looks Regina now started giving her.

The older woman had a smug look about her now as she shrugged, "I have eyes. Let's just say… I've seen those glares you give her sometimes. Ma'am."

 _Crap! She knew. Just play it cool, Regina._

The brunette told herself, as she tried exactly that, "And what look is that according to you?"

Mary Margaret simply smiled, "I'm sorry, but it's late. I should turn in for the night."

"Mary!" shouted Regina as the older woman simply walked out without another word, leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts. And those thoughts went back the night of their wedding. How Emma had been with her in their most intimate moment. Every detail of that night flashed in every corner of her mind. The way Emma touched her, the way she kissed her, how she made her crave for more.

Regina's legs turned out to be crossed together, thighs firmly squeezed together as she woke up from those thoughts. She hadn't realized it but she was even biting her lip.

 _Get a grip, it wasn't that good!_

The brunette thought as she shook those thoughts away. But, why hide it anymore? It was good. It's true she hadn't had anyone else before Emma, but after having her… she didn't desire anyone else anymore.

* * *

Things were calm between Emma and Regina lately. Sure they had differences every now and then, especially when it came to Lily, but Emma was more calm about it as well.

A few days went on with things pretty calm between them. Regina kept her word and would join her at the dinner table for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Regina would keep to herself from the blonde at times, not wanting to let her know everything about her just yet. She was too scared to admit to these feelings she had developed for the blonde. It all happened so sudden that it frightened her.

After all, she went from loving Daniel to being forced into a marriage she didn't want to be a part of, and then falling harder for this woman who was now her wife. It was almost sad, because she couldn't even remember when was the last time she even thought about Daniel Her thoughts were now constantly on Emma.

Emma who had a hard time trusting in every word that would come out of her mouth due to her wanting to leave her before. Another reason why she couldn't bring herself to tell her just yet, she wanted to know how to deal with this big change herself, and then figure out a way to convince her wife that what she felt was more real than anything she had ever felt before.

Regina was still sleeping one of those mornings, her thoughts kept her up at night. While Emma was looking over some of her books and writing down what she's spent on machinery and products. It was quite a busy morning for the blonde. Today was also the day she would interview the new man for Robert's job. She'd finally be rid the creep.

There was a light knock at the door, Emma's head looked up at Robert who was stepping inside her office, along with whom she assumed were the two new workers. The blonde stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Emma, but these guys said they are here for a job interview." said Robert, to which the blonde nodded.

"Thank you, Robert. You can close the door on your way out." she said firmly as the man stepped out, with anger spelled all over his features.

Emma smiled at the two men standing before her as she extended her hand in greeting towards the first one her eyes landed on, "You must be Gregory Myers. I'm Emma Swan."

No other than Daniel himself was shaking Emma's hand in greeting as he looked right into her green eyes, staring at the woman who had stole Regina from him.

He had figured out where to find the brunette. He found out Emma owned this ranch and was looking for a good worker. As luck would have it, a couple of muggers down the road to Emma's place had killed the man who was supposed to have this very same interview. Daniel witnessing the events along with his friend Neal, decided he would pass under the name of the deceased man and find a way to take Regina with him as soon as he was able.

Sure, it was a crazy plan, but he couldn't back out now. He was here, standing before her. Under a different name, but here regardless. He just needed to find Regina to let her know of his arrival.

"That's me." said Daniel as his eyes never left the blonde before him. He had to admit, she was very beautiful.

"I've been expecting you. Graham told me great things about you." said Emma, clueless to who was standing in front of her.

With so many things happening around their line of work, Graham kept putting his investigation towards Daniel on hold. Emma honestly had forgotten all about it, ever since things were calm with Regina.

"I've heard a great deal about you. We finally meet." replied Daniel with a small hint of coldness to his voice, as his eyes now looked over to Neal, "This is my friend, Neal Cassidy. I hope it's alright that I brought him along. I can assure you, he's a good worker."

Emma gave them both a warm smile, "Welcome. Please, sit down." she moved to her side of the desk as Daniel and Neal sat opposite her. "Graham showed me your work history. Frankly, I could use someone like you to work for me. I need people I can trust."

"I'm your guy. Whatever you need. You just give us a chance to prove ourselves and I can assure you, you won't be disappointed. I've worked in just about anything these days." replied Daniel.

Emma gave another smile, "I like your confidence already, Greg. The pay is good, so you won't have to worry about anything while working for me. There's a guest house just around back. You can do with it as you please. I never use it."

Suddenly, Daniel was taken aback to how nice and kind Emma was being. That was who the blonde was after all, but he didn't know that. He had only had the impression of her that she was as evil as Cora was.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I grew up here, working just like everyone else. They are my family. And now you will be a part of that family. So…" Emma stood from her seat, "I'll have Robert show you to the guest house. I'll have some food and clothes brought out to you. Get settled and familiar with the books and work around here, then report back to me. Any questions, just ask."

Daniel stood, staring at her in shock, "Just like that? We get the job?" he asked.

Emma provided him with another smile, "I studied your resume. I know every corner of it. I know people and you look like a good guy. I'll give you a shot and see how you do."

"I really appreciate it." he replied still in shock.

"Follow me." said Emma as she walked outside with Daniel and Neal following close behind.

Daniel's eyes wandered all over the land. It was a huge place after all, but really he was on the lookout for one brunette in particular. He had to keep playing the part.

"This is a big place. Is it just you here?" he asked Emma.

"No. You'll meet my wife soon, I'm sure. She's sleeping right now." the blonde replied.

"Your wife?" that wasn't meant to be a question. The title alone made the man jealous, but of course he couldn't show it. It would blow his cover in front of Emma.

Emma turned to look at him in question now, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Daniel hated to admit it, but Emma had a glare that could make you want to step down.

Emma walked into the guest house with both of them, showing them around the small living area, "This is where you'll be staying. Make yourselves at home. I'll have some meals brought out to you and some clothes. I'll also inform Robert to come and collect you so you can look over all that needs to be done and be familiar with everything his position requires. Report to me when you're ready."

This was going to be harder than Daniel thought. He wasn't expecting for this woman to be this fucking nice. I mean, come on.

He simply nodded, for it's all he could do in that moment, "Thank you, Mrs. Swan."

Emma then did something he didn't expect as her hand patted him on his shoulder as she gave him another smile, "Just Emma."

"Emma." he echoed as he stood frozen while the blonde walked out, giving them some privacy.

Daniel turned to look at neal with a surprised look, as Neal spoke, "This is crazy. You're going to get caught. We should just go."

"I can't go now. I have to see Regina." was all Daniel said as Neal simply shook his head, knowing that this couldn't possibly end well.

Emma was entering the house when she spotted Lily, "Lily, the two new employees just arrived today. They will be staying in the guest house out back. Could you please, get Eugenia to prepare them a meal, and could you get some extra clothes and take it to them?"

Lily smiled at the blonde, "You sure are a much better boss than James ever was. You have such a big heart." she complimented.

This brought a smile to the blonde's lips, "That's my intention. I want to make a difference."

"Well you are doing a great job at it." a hand cupped the blonde's cheek, "One of the many reasons why I love you so much, Em."

A throat was heard being cleared as Regina walked into the living room area, "Good morning." she said while throwing glares at Lily.

Emma had talked to Lily about doing her best at staying out of Regina's way, which the girl did so as she soon left the room, but not before throwing a glare back Regina's way.

"Good morning. I'm glad you're here. I should inform you, that the employee I was expecting has arrived today. So, don't be surprised if you see him around here." Emma informed her wife, neither of them knowing that that man was Daniel himself.

Regina shrugged but took an interest as she has been for days in what's been going on in Emma's life, "That's fine, Emma. Does that mean that you will soon fire Robert?"

Emma nodded, "That's my plan. I'm just waiting on Greg to get familiar with everything around here first before I do that."

"Good." Regina murmured, almost with a sad tone, which Emma took notice in.

"Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind."

The brunette shook her head, "Nothing to worry about."

Emma then took her wife's hand into her own as she spoke, "Regina. You can tell me. I'm your wife, I'm interested in everything that goes on with you."

Regina could see the honesty in her words, in her eyes even. Truth is, these past days that they were starting to get along more, Emma had been her sweet self with her again that Regina couldn't help but fall for her more.

"I just… I miss my father. I've talked to him, but from what my mother tells me, he hasn't been doing so well. I was hoping… maybe I could go visit? I'd really like to see him." Regina said in a pleading tone of voice.

The blonde let go of her hand, as Regina now saw a worried expression on her face, she knew that the idea of Regina traveling to Chicago meant that she would be in the same place as Daniel again, but she couldn't keep her from seeing her father. That's not who Emma was, and Regina has been changing with her for these past few days, she deserved a chance to visit her family.

Soon they agreed that they would both make that trip together. Regina figured that by allowing Emma to accompany her, the blonde would maybe trust her more and see that she no longer had anything to worry about.

Emma trusted her, but when it came to Daniel it was still a little hard for her. But, this was the final step the blonde had to take to see that maybe now she could have a chance with Regina. Maybe now things could be different between them. They could be better.

"Go get beautiful for your father, I'll wait for you outside with the car ready." Emma told Regina.

Regina smiled at her wife in thanks, "Thank you." she quickly gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek as she hurried upstairs to get ready for their trip to Chicago.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I will never get tired of thanking each and every one of you! :) You guys have been the best supporting this story. Because of how amazing you guys have been, I bring you chapter 8. You will be happy to know there is a SQ moment in this one. ;) I promise you, soon our ladies will be all over each other. Just be patient with me. There is still a lot more to this story and there will be A LOT more romantic moments between our ladies. Thanks again. You make writing worth it. Enjoy!**_

 _ **I hope you guys are prepared for a very clingly Lily...**_

* * *

It was a long drive to Chicago that day, but they made good time. Regina knew Emma didn't exactly feel comfortable going to Chicago, but she was thankful. Regina's only reason to go was to see her father after all.

Henry couldn't stop smiling as he held his daughter in the most biggest embrace he had ever held her in before, "My darling girl! What a wonderful surprise."

Regina had tears fall from her eyes of happiness, she was finally hugging her father after not seeing him for a long while, "Hi, daddy."

Henry looked over Regina, "You look beautiful. As always."

"You don't look bad yourself." replied the brunette as the man smiled in response.

"I'm getting by." he replied as he smiled at Emma and embraced her in a tight hug, "It's so good to see you, Emma. Thank you for coming by."

Emma returned the hug with a smile of her own, "It's really good to see you, sir."

All their heads turned as Jefferson stepped into the entryway, "Look who's back." he smiled at his sister, "Marriage suits you, Regina."

"It's good to see you, Jefferson." was all Regina replied.

Jefferson's smile then turned to Emma, "How's my sis in law?"

"I'm well. How are you?" asked Emma without flashing a single smile at the guy.

"I can't complain." replied Jefferson as he then began to walk out of the house, "It was good seeing you. Take care."

At the sound of a door closing, Regina just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her father, "He hasn't changed, I see."

"Not one bit, I'm afraid." said Henry as he smiled at both Regina and Emma, "Are you staying for lunch? You drove all this way, you must be hungry."

Both women smiled at the man. Emma knew Regina would love nothing more than to have lunch with her father. How could she refuse?

"We'd love to, thank you." replied Emma as the brunette smiled widely at her.

"Excellent!" the older man beamed with happiness. Soon that fell quiet and tense as Cora walked into the room, flashing a smile of her own.

"My, my. I thought I heard familiar voices." she leaned in to kiss Regina's cheek, as the brunette returned it but remained serious with the woman. "Regina. How are you, dear?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm well, mother. Yourself?" replied the brunette.

"I'm just fine." Cora's eyes fell on Emma, "Emma."

"Cora." replied Emma coldly.

"I hear you are staying for lunch. That's lovely." said the older woman as she flashed another smile and turned to look at her husband, "Why don't you give word in the kitchen to serve lunch, Henry?" she suggested him as the man soon walked away.

Emma had also agreed to come along with Regina to visit her family because she wanted to take this chance to finally confront Cora as to why she had made Emma seem like the villain of the story all this time when she paid that cop with the check Emma had wrote out for her to have Daniel killed.

It was in no way her doing, and this was something the blonde needed to clear out and clean her name once and for all in front of Regina.

"While we are here, I was wondering if maybe we could speak privately." the blonde's gaze turned to Regina, "All three of us." she looked back to Cora, "There's something I want to clear out."

"Of course." the woman's hand motioned towards the office for some privacy, "Why don't we step right in here?"

Regina gave Emma a questioning look, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Emma simply motioned for Regina to walk right in while the blonde followed, closing the doors behind them.

"What's this about Emma? Regina asked her wife.

"As you well can imagine, our marriage hasn't been a _happily ever after_ story." the blonde's eyes went from Regina to Cora.

"Well, every marriage isn't without its problems, Ms. Swan." said Cora, still clueless as to what this was about.

Emma let out a chuckle, "Especially when you have made me seem like the villain in your daughter's eyes."

"I beg your pardon?" was all Cora could say as she looked over at Regina, then quickly back at Emma.

Emma then looked over to Regina, "While we are here, let's clear it all out, Regina. It is true, I paid your mother to have a chance to meet you and get to know you. But that was all. And, yes, I helped them out financially, as well as your brother. But I didn't do that only for my convenience. I did it, because they are your family, and I really wanted you to like me. Now, the reason I'm telling you this, is because the day of our wedding, I remember you telling me that I took part in Daniel's disappearance."

It was then Cora realized what this was all about. She had been caught red handed and Emma would make sure that Regina knew the real truth. The woman's face went pale, all the color had drained from her cheeks.

Emma looked back at Cora, "Daniel had told him before he got away from a guy that it seems you hired that he was paid in a check. A check which had my name on it. So… I want you to tell me. In front of Regina. Was that true? Did you try to have him disappear in some way, using the money that I gave you?"

Cora chuckled nervously, "That is ridiculous!"

"Just answer the question, Cora." replied Emma.

Cora's eyes now shifted to a very angry Regina, she knew her mother would stop at nothing to get money, but having someone murdered was taking it too far, "Is this true, mother?" she asked through clenched teeth.

The older woman shook her head, she had been caught, there was no way out of this one.

"I wouldn't say it that way, dear."

"Then, what way would you say it? Because Daniel told me that Emma was the one who paid to have him disappear from my life. Did she or did she not know about all this?" asked Regina, hands on her hips now.

Cora looked right at Emma, seething with anger for putting her on the spot like that, "No." she murmured as she looked back at Regina, "Emma had nothing to do with it. I wanted you to get married finally. I wanted you to be happy, so I convinced your brother to help me hire someone that could teach Daniel a lesson. That was it."

Regina scoffed, "And you admit it, just like that?!"

"Yes, I admit it! He wasn't right for you, Regina!" Cora shouted.

"Apparently, neither am I. Just my money." said Emma.

Cora looked over at the blonde, "What do you care? You got what you wanted, you got my daughter!"

Emma closed in on Cora's personal space, looking down at her with just as much anger as the woman had for how now, "But, not after you made sure she saw me as the one responsible for what happened to Daniel! When, I had no idea what kind of sick deal you had made. I am not the type of person to have someone killed. If I ever wanted to kill someone, I'd do it myself - face to face."

"That sounds like a threat, Ms. Swan." said Cora, who was now having a staring contest with the blonde.

"Take it as you will." replied the blonde. Of course Emma wasn't threatening her, but she wasn't going to back down. Not after it was her fault that Regina grew to hate her so much, when she had no idea about what was going on.

Regina stood in front of Emma to face her mother now, "You are really something, mother. I thought I knew you. But, I see now that I never knew you at all. Selling me off was very little to you, you had to make Emma seem like a villain all this time! Do you realize how much I've resented her over what happened to Daniel?!"

"Oh, grow up, Regina! Your wife isn't exactly a total saint! And neither are you!" Cora told Regina. She was still her mother so she demanded respect from the brunette.

But, Regina was no longer living under her roof. She was a married woman and during all that time she came to realize a lot of things, apart from her own feelings towards the blonde.

Dark eyes stared back at Cora, "Maybe not. But, what you are, mother, is far worse. And I pray to God, that I never end up like you."

Cora would never say it, but she was hurt by her daughter's words. But she had it coming to her, and after finding this out, she felt like the most unfair person towards Emma. After all this now, she really didn't want to know anything more about her mother. Who could blame her?

Regina turned to look at Emma, "As of right now, my mother gets nothing from you, financially. I want everything to go out to my father's name. Just him."

The blonde knew this wasn't a request but a demand from her wife, which Emma was more than happy to fulfill.

Cora stood in place, shocked at the way Regina was reacting, "You would do that to your own mother? Leave me with nothing?" she asked.

Regina looked at Cora, "Knowing the kind heart my father has, he won't leave you to fend for yourself. Consider yourself lucky."

Regina was out of that room before Cora could even blink. The older woman looked over at Emma as Regina stepped out, "You can't possibly consider doing this."

"It's what Regina wants. And what Regina wants goes." Emma informed her as she too began to step out of the room.

"Oh, Ms. Swan?" voiced Cora, causing Emma to stop in her tracks, her back still to the older woman as Cora continued, "You don't honestly think that you could get my daughter's feelings towards you to change, after all this. Do you?" the woman knew exactly how and where to hurt Emma, and if this was a way of getting back at her for putting her on the spot like this in front of her daughter, so be it. "It must be hell being married to someone who's heart will never be yours."

And that was enough to make the very little hope Emma had of Regina ever loving her disappear. It's amazing how much someone's words can come to hurt you, because all through dinner and even on the drive back home; the blonde was silent.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back home, Emma just stormed out of the car without a single word, leaving Regina in wonder of what on earth might of happened.

The blonde went straight into her office and locked herself in. She was in no mood to argue, she just wanted to be away for the night. What Cora said really got to her, making her think that she would never be worthy of Regina's love.

Mary Margaret instantly knew something had happened as she walked up to Regina as the brunette entered the house, "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I wish I knew. When we left my parent's house she was already like this. Didn't speak a word the whole way back." informed Regina.

Lily scoffed as she entered the room, "I always knew this marriage wouldn't work out. Why don't you just do Emma a favor and leave this house?"

Mary Margaret stepped in, "Lily, you can't talk to her like that."

Regina was in no mood tonight, she shot a glare at Lily, "Excuse me. It's been a long day and I'd like to get some rest." but as she was heading up the stairs, she felt as Lily yanked her back by the arm. To which, Regina yanked back, "I am not about to argue with you. You put your hands on me again and I swear, I'll forget that one of us actually has some class around here."

"I don't know how, but I will make Emma forget all about you." said Lily.

Mary Margaret followed right behind as Regina simply headed up the stairs. Lily headed towards the office door and knocked gently.

Emma was sitting silently, alone and her thoughts. Her head turned towards the door as she heard knocking again, "Go away." she said out loud.

"It's me, Em." said Lily behind the door. The blonde sighed and stood up to unlock the door, allowing Lily to step inside as she sat back down.

"What do you want, Lily?" asked Emma.

"She made you angry again, didn't she?" she asked her friend. "Why don't you just leave her, Emma? She causes you nothing but pain."

"No." Emma said firmly.

"Why? Why do you insist in tormenting yourself like this over someone that doesn't want to be with you? Why can't you give someone else a chance?" she asked as she kneeled down before Emma, hands on the blonde's thighs again. "I would never hurt you like this. I'm not Regina."

Emma stared down at the girl before her, "You're right. You're not Regina." she murmured.

Lily's hands made their way higher up the blonde's thighs, "My offer still stands. If you want it."

Emma sat in place as she saw Lily moving closer and closer, inches away, "I can't do this." she whispered.

"Why can't you? Why stay loyal to someone who doesn't love you?" Lily murmured as she continued to move in closer, "I can give you what she can't, Emma."

Lily's lips suddenly pressed on to Emma's.

"Whatever is going on with Emma, if anyone can make her feel better it's you. You should go talk to her." Mary Margaret said as she kept trying to convince Regina to talk to Emma.

The brunette only sighed.

"Don't let her keep thinking that you hate her, when you & I both know that isn't true anymore." the older woman insisted.

Reigna nodded, "You're right. I should just go down there."

Mary Margaret smiled as Regina left the room and headed down the steps on her way to Emma's study.

Emma suddenly pushed Lily off of her, "Lily, no. I can't, I'm sorry."

Lily held on to the blonde, "Emma-"

"I can't do this to-" Emma's words were caught in her throat as she saw an angry Regina by the door, "Regina."

"And here I thought you were feeling bad about something, but I can see you are in good company."

Emma couldn't even blink, "No, Regina. This isn't what-"

"No?" an eyebrow raised from the brunette.

"Of course not, I would never-"

"Tell her to leave." Regina ordered, not letting the blonde finish her words.

Lily scoffed, but to her surprise, Emma did as Regina asked.

"Lily, get out." the blonde now ordered, her eyes never leaving her wife.

The girl's eyes grew wide, "You can't be serious."

"Get out, now." Emma ordered.

Lily wasn't backing down, "Emma, she can't just-"

The girl was taking by surprise as Emma grabbed her by the arm and practically shoved her out of the room, "She has every right, now leave, please."

"Emma!" was all that was heard of Lily as Emma shut the door and walked right back to Regina.

"Let me guess, she kissed you again, right?" asked Regina with a jealous tone.

"She did and I may have let her, but Regina, you aren't giving me much of a choice here." said Emma, which only made the brunette even angrier.

"No, you do not put this on me!" she shouted.

"What really has you so upset now? Hm? Because, I don't get it. Some days, you seem to be fine around me, you care about what happens to me, you get upset over Lily while other times, it seems as if you don't even want to look at me. I can't get close to you or try to kiss you, because you run away." Emma's eyes grew darker, Cora's words sounding in her head, "No, you rather be with him. That's it, isn't it?"

Regina grew annoyed, "Why do you insist in bringing him up?! I haven't seen him and you know it."

"Do I? After we went to see your parents, I trusted you in letting you spend a few hours with Kathryn. How do I know you didn't see him there? How do I know she didn't help you? Or worse, that he already knows where you are." Emma stated. It was a hard thing for the blonde to do, but she did allow Regina to see Kathryn. But now, after talking to Cora, Emma couldn't help but doubt all over again, just as she was now.

"That's ridiculous! You know, as well as I do that he is nowhere near here!" Regina assured, not having a clue whatsoever that he was in fact in the same place as she was now.

"I never know anything is certain with you! Because I can't trust you. I've tried, but I can't. Until I know for sure that he is far from here, I won't be able to sleep at night." said the blonde, pools of tears forming around her eyes now.

The brunette shook her head, "Let it go, Emma. I'm stuck here with you, we are married. What more do you want from me?"

Sad green eyes then stared into brown ones, "Your mother is right. You'll never love me." the blonde murmured as she quickly walked out of the room without another word being said.

While that was going on in the house, Daniel found himself thinking about seeing Regina while in the guest house.

"That was a much needed shower." said Neal as he made his way out of the bathroom. It's nice here, huh?"

"Yeah." replied Daniel.

"We got decent clothes too. This Emma doesn't seem so bad." said Neal.

Daniel chuckled, "Don't be so easily fooled."

Neal sat back on his bed for the night, "I'm sorry, man. I just tell you what I see. She doesn't seem so bad to me." he assured his friend.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm here for Regina and I'm taking her with me the first chance I get." Daniel assured him.

"You sound so sure she'll go with you. What if she doesn't?" asked Neal.

"She will. I just have to see her. Once she sees I'm here, we can leave without Emma even knowing."

Little did Daniel know, that things could always change.

* * *

Emma was closing the door to her bedroom as she stepped in for the night, when the sight of a bared naked Lily started her.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing in here?" she asked, shaking her head, "Get dressed."

"I came to finish what we started in your office." the girl said.

Emma took a step back, looking at Lily as if she were crazy, "Get dressed. Okay?"

Lily smirked, "You don't mean that."

Emma looked nowhere else but the girl's eyes in that moment, "I'm being serious. You've crossed a line here. Have some self respect, I am not doing this to my wife. Now, I'm asking you kindly, get dressed and leave this room."

Emma turned her back to Lily, indicating the girl that this wasn't going to happen. Lily soon got dressed and turned to give Emma one last look as she held the door open, "You'll realize soon, that this marriage is all bullshit. And, when that day comes, the only one waiting for you will be me."

"Lily."

The girl stopped in her tracks as she heard Emma's voice call her name, but to her surprise it wasn't for what she was expecting.

"You pull this shit again, and this room isn't the only place you'll be leaving."

Emma had a hard time sleeping that night. As did Regina. She couldn't bring herself to tell Emma her feelings. The blonde was growing on her, that was certain. But how could she tell her and make her believe it? When Emma still tortured herself about Daniel being in her life.

* * *

Emma received a call the next morning from Graham that she needed to go to Chicago into one of the many factories she owned. As head of the company, she was needed. She hated the thought of leaving Regina, but then again maybe time apart would be good for both of them. It was only for the weekend anyway.

Mary Margaret noticed how exhausted the blonde looked as she came down the stairs. She wished dearly she could do more to help, but that would give her away.

"Good morning, Mary." greeted Emma with a smile.

"Good morning, ma'am. Breakfast is almost ready." the older woman replied.

"I wanted to ask you for another favor. I have to leave to Chicago for work for the weekend and, I hate leaving Regina alone." said Emma.

Mary Margaret gave her daughter a reassuring smile, "Not to worry. I'll take good care of her."

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

Daniel was making his way into the house, walking up to Emma, "I'm sorry to bother you so early, ma'am." he said, still keeping up appearances. Hiding behind a different name.

"I've told you to call me Emma." the blonde smiled at him.

It wasn't easy for Daniel to call her by her first name as if they were friends. She was far from a friend to him, and he was sure that if the woman knew who he really was and why he was here, she wouldn't want to be his friend.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm up to speed on things, and I sent out a few orders this morning. They should be arriving tomorrow to their destination." he informed her.

Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, she was indeed impressed how well he worked for being his first day, "That's great. Thank you. I'm glad to hear things are finally getting done around here, from someone else, other than myself. Have you seen Robert?"

"He was with the horses earlier." Daniel informed her.

Emma nodded, "Thank you, Greg."

The man nodded, "They are also bringing in some fresh hay into the stables soon. I've worked in stables before, I can-"

"Don't worry about it. I can do that." the blonde stated.

Now it was Daniel's turn to be surprised. Which he was, he never imagined Emma wanting to work out in the fields or do any kind of work that wasn't indoors for that matter. He had her figured out wrong.

"You?" he asked in surprise.

Emma simply smiled, "Don't act so surprised. I used to work here before I owned it, I know my way around."

Suddenly, what Daniel was more anxious for… happened. He caught a glimpse of Regina as she was making her way down the staircase. His eyes never leaving her. She looked a bit different. Something was different, but she was still just as beautiful as he remembered her.

"Regina." said Emma as then the brunette's eyes went wide in surprise to see Daniel himself standing before Emma. "I want you to meet Greg. He will be working around here."

Daniel of course nodded in Regina's direction, his eyes telling her one thing while his mouth said another, "It's really nice to finally meet you, ma'am."

Regina couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk, nor even blink in that moment. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Now, out of all the chances he had to be here - he had to chose to be here now. Now that things were different.

Emma looked over at Regina who was now pale as a sheet of paper, "Regina, are you alright?" the blonde asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Without warning, Regina collapsed where she stood as the impression from seeing Daniel standing there took over her. She had fainted in Emma's arms as the blonde was quick to catch her.

"Regina!" the blonde shouted as she quickly scooped her wife into her arms and carried her on to the couch, while Mary Margaret quickly ran to get some rubbing alcohol. And Daniel followed close behind as he just watched.

Emma brushed a strand of hair from Regina's face as she kneeled beside her on the couch, "Regina?" she cupped her face gently with her hand, "Hey…" the blonde murmured, wondering what could have happened to make her faint like that.

"Here!" Mary Margaret came running with a bottle of rubbing alcohol as Emma quickly took it in her grasp, twisting the cap off for the brunette to smell it.

Emma gently passed it by the brunette's nose as she slowly regained consciousness, "Come on, baby. Wake up."

Daniel was fuming with jealousy on the inside. His eyes never leaving how worried Emma seemed for Regina. _That should be me._ He thought to himself as he watched them.

Emma felt relief take over her as Regina's eyes slowly looked up into her own.

"Wh-what happened?" asked a confused brunette.

"You fainted." replied Emma. "Careful." the blonde spoke again, as Regina started sitting up slowly with Emma's help.

Regina's eyes went to Daniel, once again surprised to see him standing there. She was so sure it was a dream. But it wasn't. He was actually there. And with Emma in the same room.

She quickly grew nervous about the idea of Emma finding out who he was, but hid it as best she could as she just looked back into Emma's worried eyes.

"Should I call a doctor?" Mary Margaret asked, worried as well for the brunette.

"No." Regina said quickly as her eyes stayed with her wife, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Can you stand?" asked Emma as she helped her on her feet then and there.

Regina's gaze went to Daniel again as she quickly looked away to Emma, "Thank you."

"Maybe she should eat something." Mary Margaret suggested to which Emma quickly agreed.

"That's a good idea. Come on, let's go into the dining room." Emma kept her hold on Regina as she looked back at Daniel, "I'm sorry. I'll be out there with you later."

"Of course." said Daniel as he then looked back at Regina, "I hope you feel better, ma'am."

Regina just nodded, keeping her gaze from him as she leaned more to Emma's embrace, "Thank you." she murmured as she made her way into the dining area of the house.

Emma pulled out a chair, helping Regina take a seat, "Here. Sit down."

Regina could practically see how worried the blonde was for her well being in that moment, "Don't look so worried. I'm sure it's nothing." she assured her.

Emma kneeled in front of her, looking more worried, "You haven't been eating well, Regina."

Regina then took Emma's hand into her own, "I've been eating just fine. You can ask Mary." she assured, as Mary Margaret nodded once Emma looked up at her.

"Can you take up some food to her bedroom, please? Some fruit or anything." Emma asked Mary.

"Right away." the pixie haired woman replied as she headed into the kitchen.

Emma pressed her lips onto Regina's knuckles as she held her hands in place, "Are you dizzy?" she asked, concerned.

Regina shook her head as to Emma's surprise, her hand cupped the blonde's cheek, "I'm fine. I promise."

Both brown and green eyes instantly connecting. Their looks for each other were of worry and reassurance.

But that moment was gone as soon as Regina remembered who had been in the house just a few minutes ago. And she remembered him having a different name, and Emma being so calm about him being here.

"That guy that was just here. What's his name?" the brunette asked as her hand from Emma's cheek dropped.

"Greg. Why do you ask?"

Regina quickly made something up, "I just… with all that happened I didn't catch his name."

Regina could have told Emma the truth about who he was, she should have. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She realized that she too had been unfair with her ever since they married, she had hurt her so much already. And now that the brunette's feelings were different towards the blonde, the last thing she wanted to do was lose that.

And she still worried for Daniel's safety. She was sure now that Emma would never kill him, but she feared for them both. Things didn't have to get ugly.

"I'm going to talk to Robert later today, before I leave for the weekend. I want him out of here as soon as possible." the blonde informed Regina.

Regina's brows furrowed at the thought of Emma having to leave, "Leaving? Where?"

"Chicago. There's a problem at one of the factories and I'm needed there. It's just for the weekend." Emma assured her.

Regina just nodded, "Well, hurry back."

Emma smiled, "I'll be back before you know it. I'm only worried about leaving you here after this." green eyes looked into brown ones again, "I don't want anything happening to you, Regina. Ever. If something were to ever happen to you…" she shook her head at the thought, "I wouldn't be able to bare it."

Regina's hand then gave Emma's a reassuring squeeze, to which the blonde took notice as she looked down as if to confirm that she was indeed holding her hand again. She was.

"I'll be right here waiting for you, for when you get back." Regina assured the blonde with another warm smile.

Emma could kiss her. She wanted to, but she knew that would be too bold of a move. But this moment they were having… it was a moment. She was sure of it.

* * *

A while before leaving Emma headed outside with Daniel to talk to Robert before her departure to Chicago. Regina had gone up to her room to rest for a while. Truth is, Regina was bad at goodbyes and couldn't watch as Emma left. Because yes, Regina was going to miss her wife. Even if it was just for the weekend.

"How's your wife?" Daniel asked Emma. The word _wife_ leaving a sour taste on his tongue. He hated the thought of Regina belonging to this woman. But, he needed to be cool around Emma.

"She's better, she's resting." Emma assured him as she walked up to Robert who was cleaning out the stables.

"Emma. As you can see I've been doing work around here." the older man told her, to which the blonde turned to look at Daniel for confirmation if what he was saying was true.

"I got lucky in having him do this. Mostly he just sits around. Sometimes, he won't listen to a word I say. Orders others to do his job." Daniel replied.

"Are you really going to believe someone who just got here? He's just trying to impress you." replied Robert.

Emma nodded, "And he has. In the short time he's been here, he has shown me to be a hard working and valuable employee. You forget, I know you Robert. We worked together for many years when James ran this place."

"With more reason, you should trust me, Emma." he assured her with a serious tone of voice.

"Let me make this clear. You'll never earn my trust." replied the blonde to which the man grew angry at.

"Neither is your wife, it seems." the man shot back.

Emma closed in on the man's personal space, bothered by his words now. He took it too far with saying that, "I want you gone far from this place. If you aren't gone by the time I return, I'll throw you out myself. Greg will give you your pay when you are done here."

Robert was left seething as Daniel walked behind Emma as she walked away from him without even looking back.

"I'll be gone for the weekend, but I will leave his check on my desk. As soon as he is done, you go get it and hand it to him. Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Emma instructed him as she kept on walking.

"You can count on me." Daniel assured her.

Daniel had only known this creep for a day, but truth be told, he too got a bad vibe from the guy. He had no problem following Emma's orders there. Or any orders for that matter, for now that she was leaving he was planning to talk to Regina and maybe they could finally leave this place.

It had to work. With Emma gone for the weekend, it should be super easy.

Emma was saying her goodbyes to Lily and Eugenia, even Mary Margaret had gone out to say goodbye to the blonde.

"Come back as fast as you can, Em. I hate you being over there all alone." said Lily as she hugged Emma once again.

Emma smiled at her friend, "Graham will be there with me. It's just until Sunday. And Lily, I fired Robert today, please just make sure he stays away from here. Greg already knows to keep an eye out for him as well."

"Of course, you can count on me." the girl assured her.

Emma moved over to Eugenia as she hugged her next, "Don't worry about Regina, sweetheart. We'll all take good care her for you."

Emma chuckled, "I have no doubts that you will. Thank you."

Mary Margaret gave her daughter a warm smile as she stood before her now, "I won't leave her side. I give you my word."

Emma returned her smile, "I'm sure you won't. Thank you for doing this for me. It means the world to me to know that she has someone she can get along with."

The pixie haired woman almost wanted to cry of happiness, because why wouldn't she do this for her daughter? She'd do anything just to see Emma happy. She loved being here, and she certainly loved Regina.

"It's my pleasure." the older woman said as she hugged Emma goodbye, and handed her a paper bag once their hug broke, "I took the liberty of making you a small meal for the road."

"Thank you, Mary. That's very kind of you." replied Emma as she took the paper bag and walked towards her yellow bug.

"Remember to call when you get there." Lily reminded her.

Emma nodded, "I will." as she closed the door to her car and drove off.

Lily and Eugenia made their way into the house, while Mary Margaret stood outside until the yellow bug only appeared as a tiny yellow spec off in the distance.

Her eyes watered as she hated the thought of Emma leaving as well. You couldn't blame the poor woman for wanting to cry, she had been away from her, her whole life. It was only natural. But she was surely proud of the woman Emma had become.

"Drive safely, sweetheart." she murmured to herself as she then made her way inside the house to join the rest.

And just she was inside the house, Daniel turned the corner from the side of the house. He had been standing there, keeping watch to make sure that Emma did in fact leave. And now that she was gone, this was his chance to make his way inside and find a way to talk to Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A little late, but I promised you guys chapter 9 and here it is! :) It is now 2am, but I didn't want to sleep until I left this ready for you guys to read. It's a good chapter you won't want to miss. Oh, and the next one will be a nail biter xD enjoy!**_

* * *

Daniel looked around the entryway, hoping to see Regina, but there was no sign. But then he thought, that with everyone still lurking around the house at day time, it was probably not a good idea for him to head up the stairs to look for her.

And since Robert had already finished his last task, Daniel headed into Emma's study to retrieve the check she had left with a generous amount and signature written already on it.

He took the piece of paper in his hands as he folded it in half and placed it in his pocket. And just as he turned to leave… there she was.

Regina had stepped into the office to call her father for the day.

Both were frozen where they stood. Daniel had a huge grin on his face, while Regina was just in shock.

"Regina." he spoke through his smile, which only grew as the brunette quickly closed the door to the office and stepped right in. She would have asked what he was doing here, but her chance was interrupted as Daniel only ran up to her as fast as the door shut behind the brunette he had been waiting anxiously to see, and pressed his lips fiercely onto her own, capturing them in a desperately waited kiss.

He was finally here. He was kissing her, and she would go with him. His arms wrapped around her so fast, the brunette felt it hard to breathe.

Regina pushed him away just as fast. She was happy to see him, of course. But she was also frightened. She was scared of her feelings. Her and Daniel had been through so much together and she loved him dearly. But now… something in her was different. She was different. Ever since the night she met Emma, something inside of her changed. It was all crazy. I mean, how can you love someone so much and then stop as soon as you look into the eyes of the person you are now married to? Maybe it was true love.

"Daniel. Don't." Regina murmured as she stepped back from a very happy Daniel.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his smile disappeared.

"Not here. You're crazy. What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling nervous now by his presence alone.

"Isn't it obvious?" his brows furrowed in confusion. "I came to get you."

He walked towards her with his arms ready to pull her into his embrace again, only to be stopped in his tracks by the brunette's hand which was placed on his chest.

"Daniel." she spoke softly, "Daniel, you have to leave, ok?"

Daniel was beyond confused. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be leaving with him.

"Leave?" he asked even more confused.

"Yes." Regina nodded.

"No!" he shouted.

The brunette placed a hand delicately over his mouth, as she spoke in a whisper, "Shh! You're crazy, if you're thinking that coming in here with a false name isn't going to make things worse. If Emma finds out who you really are, she'll kill you. Please-"

Daniel's arms soon found their way around the brunette's form, "Then, let's go." he said in a pleading tone.

"Now?" the brunette's voice asked in surprise.

"Yes. She just left, right? We have a chance. Please." he pleaded again.

To his surprise, the brunette shook her head as she backed away from his embrace once again, "I can't do that, Daniel."

"Why the hell not?" he asked as he stepped closer to her once again, wrapping his arms around her from behind this time. "Regina, this is our only chance. I came here risking everything to find you. I'm not leaving without you."

Regina's eyes closed, hearing how desperate his voice sounded. She could easily leave with him right now. Just walk away without any sort of explanation and with Emma away, by the time the blonde would find out, they would be far away from here. Together.

Only, now Regina didn't want to leave. She couldn't do this to Emma. She couldn't leave her just like that.

The brunette turned around to face Daniel, looking into his eyes as she spoke her next words, "Daniel… Emma is my wife."

The man grew desperate as he backed away, "You were forced to marry her!"

"Keep your voice down." she whispered. "We can't talk in here, not now. Someone could hear."

She couldn't bring herself to hurt him more. But, she had to try and make sense of things to him. She had to try to convince him to leave. Emma could not find out.

"Then, when?" he asked with hope and desperation in his eyes.

The brunette felt frustrated now with all this going on. Why did he have to come now? That's what she kept repeating to herself in her head as she looked into the man's eyes. He loved her still. She could see that. This was not going to be an easy task.

"Tonight. I'll go to you." she confirmed him.

Daniel then let out a sigh of relief as he held her in his arms, "Regina." he murmured as kept close to her. Hopeful that they would soon be far from here.

She gave him a warm smile as she backed him away, "Go. I'll see you tonight."

He smiled, "Until tonight." he cupped her face in his hands as he placed a sweet and quick kiss on her lips, those lips he had missed for what felt like centuries, "I love you, Regina." he spoke softly.

Regina walked him towards the door as she held it open, "Daniel, please. Just go." she pleaded as he quickly obeyed her, leaving the house to tend to his duties, until he waited for night to come around.

As the brunette shut the door behind him, she let out a sigh filled with so many emotions mixed together, "This can't be happening. Not now." she said to herself.

She couldn't hurt Daniel, who had finally come all this way just for her, but she couldn't hurt Emma either, who she now saw with different eyes, even if she couldn't bring herself to tell her how she felt just yet. This sudden change of feelings was scary for her after all. And after how things started with the blonde, she wanted to move slow. Do things carefully.

* * *

Daniel came into the guest house after a day's work, just beaming with happiness. Neal looked over at him as he was already helping himself to some food.

"You look happy. What's up?" he asked his friend.

Daniel sat at the table as he helped himself to some food, "I saw her. She's coming over tonight."

"That's great, man! So, she still loves you, then?" Neal asked, smiling at his friend's happiness.

"Of course she does." he sighed as he took a bite of his food before him, "Wait until you see her, she's so beautiful. She really is."

"Please, tell me that we will be leaving from this place." Neal pleaded.

Daniel nodded with a smile that wouldn't leave, "We are. As soon as Regina and I talk tonight, we'll leave. She'll be coming with me."

"Good." Neal smiled.

* * *

After Regina was done with her phone call to her father, the brunette felt exhausted from all the thoughts roaming around her mind after seeing Daniel. She let herself go on the couch of the living room, as she sighed, leaning her head back as she thought what she was going to say to Daniel later tonight. This gave her a massive headache.

Her headache only got worse as Lily walked into the room, "You're still here? With Emma gone, I figured you would have left already." she asked, no doubt wanting to bother the brunette.

Regina closed her eyes at the sound of the woman's voice and rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers, "I'm really not in the mood to fight with you today, Lily. So, just leave me alone."

"Don't tell me that you're missing Emma now." the girl chuckled, "Don't you have to at least feel something for someone to miss them?"

Regina glared at the girl, ready to kick her out. She could have. This was her house too, after all.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as a knock sounded at the door, making the brunette stand up to quickly answer it. Her lips curved up into a smile at the man standing before her, "Father Gabriel."

The priest smiled back, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. Come in." the brunette spoke as she stepped away from the door, closing it as the man made himself at home. "I'm sorry to say, Emma isn't here. She had to go to Chicago for the weekend." she informed him.

"That's a shame. I was hoping to see her." the man replied.

"Father Gabriel!" Mary Margaret's voice sounded as she made her way into the living room, smiling at the man. "It's good to see you."

"Would you care to stay longer and join me for breakfast? I could really use the pleasure of your company for the day." Regina asked him.

"I'd love that. Thank you." he replied.

"I'll have an extra place set up at the table for you, ma'am." said Mary Margaret as she stopped at the sound of Regina's words.

"Make that three."

"Are you expecting someone else, ma'am?" the pixie haired woman asked.

"I'd like for you to join us for breakfast." informed Regina.

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide in surprise, as did Lily's who was standing there listening to everything, "Me? Oh, no ma'am, I couldn't."

"Mary, she's asking out of the kindness of her heart. Join us." said the priest.

"But Ms. Emma-" Mary Margaret protested, as she was soon interrupted by Regina's words.

"Is not here." the brunette smiled, "And, while she's not here, I run this house. I'd really love for you to join us."

Lily scoffed as she left the room. This is something she would be sure to tell Emma about.

Mary Margaret was filled with embarrassment as to how can someone as elegant as Regina want her company at the table. But she smiled, since Regina has been nothing but nice to her, and she did enjoy the woman's company.

"Well… I'd love to join you. Thank you, ma'am."

Mary Margaret soon left to have the table ready for breakfast. Even the massive headache Regina had been having earlier went away, as she truly enjoyed their company while Emma was away. Not even Lily was around during their meal to ruin that nice moment.

After breakfast however, Regina had asked Gabriel if he could stay for a shorter while. Truth is, she needed to tell someone about Daniel being here or she would burst. And who better than him?

They stepped inside the study so they could talk privately. Right away, the man knew something was troubling her as Regina soon became tense, letting out a sigh as she sat next to him.

"You seem troubled. What's going on?" he asked as he kept his eyes on her.

"I need guidance, father." replied the brunette.

"I'm listening." the man nodded for her to continue, but the brunette only began to shed tears, as he became more worried, "Is it Emma?"

"No." Regina shook her head, "No, she's been calm lately. It's... " she sighed, "It's Daniel, father. He's here."

"Here in this house?" he asked in shock.

The brunette nodded once again, "Worst part is, Emma doesn't know. She's had him in front of her for days now, and she doesn't even realize it's him."

The man's eyes nearly popped out as his shock only grew, "How on earth is that possible?"

The brunette explained, "She hired two new employees. Turns out one of them is Daniel. He's under a different name. He found out where I was, and he's here for me, we already talked today."

"By God, Regina." was all he could say, as he was still trying to process her words.

Tears fell from Regina's eyes again, "I'm scared, father. I'm scared of Emma finding out the truth. She told me so herself, if he ever set foot here, or came anywhere near me - she'd kill him."

This was true, the blonde would be very upset if she knew, but sh would never want to kill him. Of that the priest was sure. Regina needed to tell her, she needed to be honest. Sure, it would still hurt Emma but it wouldn't be as worst as it could get if she kept it hidden.

"You have to. Or at least tell him to leave. He has to respect the fact that you are married to Emma now." he replied.

The brunette shook her head, "If Emma finds out that Daniel has been here this whole time… they'll kill each other. I don't want that. I can't have Daniel getting killed because of me. Or even Emma. I don't want anything happening to her because of me."

"Emma would never kill anyone. She says a lot of things in the heat of anger, but believe me. She is the kindest person I know." he assured her.

"Not about this, father." the brunette replied, "Daniel wants to talk with me tonight. He wants me to leave with him. He won't leave unless I go with him."

"That's insane!" he shouted, looking calmly into the brunette's eyes, "Please… tell me you aren't considering this."

The brunette stayed quiet, because there was a small moment where she had considered it. But, it was gone just as fast as soon as she thought about Emma. If she couldn't be honest to Emma about her feelings just yet, she could at least be honest to herself about them. As much as it hurt her to admit it to herself, she no longer loved Daniel.

"Regina. You can't consider this idea. It won't end well. If he really loves you, he'd be a man about this whole thing and confront Emma face to face. But, has he? No. He'd rather run away and expose you in the process." Gabriel said over the brunette's silence.

Regina sighed, "I know. He's not thinking clearly. Plus, I can't leave Emma like this."

Gabriel took Regina's hands into his own for reassurance, "It's going to be alright, Regina. Emma loves you."

There was no doubt in her mind that Emma indeed loved her, but she was afraid of all that love fading away as soon as she spoke the truth.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the man, "Once she finds out that Daniel is here, she'll hate me."

"Then, let me talk to him for you. Maybe I can convince him to leave."

Maybe he was right. Maybe he would have a better chance at convincing him.

She nodded, "Thank you, father. But, you can't tell Emma. Please." she begged.

Gabriel nodded as he knew he couldn't say a word about what he just discovered. But, he would convince Daniel to leave one way or the other.

* * *

The day was over and done with. Father Gabriel had stayed for the entire day until dinner as well as they talked some more about this new issue that the brunette now had to deal with. Emma had called to report she arrived to Chicago safely and would be back by Sunday morning.

The moment had come for Regina to talk to Daniel. He had been pacing back and forth in the guest house waiting for her arrival. He got his wish as there was a knock at the door.

He rushed to the door and swung it open, a smile creeping up on him as he set eyes on the brunette, pulling her inside and into a passionate kiss, which Regina soon broke apart.

"Daniel." she said firmly as her eyes looked over at Neal who was just gawking.

"I'll give you two some privacy." said Neal as he stepped outside of the guest house.

Daniel soon spoke, "I have a bag packed. We can leave right now."

"Daniel." replied Regina, trying to get his attention.

Daniel's eyes looked her over, noticing she had no bags with her, "Where are your things?"

"Daniel!" Regina grew aggravated as the man stared at her blankly, "I'm sorry." pools of tears formed on her eyes, "I'm not going with you."

He shook his head, "It's going to be okay, I know this is sudden and you must be in shock, but Emma isn't here, we can-"

"Daniel, you aren't listening to me. I'm not going with you." the brunette repeated.

He wasn't expecting this. Regina had to go with him, it's what they had planned ever since they were forbidden to be together.

"No. No, Regina, you don't mean that." he took her hands into his own, "You always said you wanted us to run away to be together. Now, we can."

This was going to be harder than she thought. His heart was going to be broken. But if she was going to tell someone the truth about her feelings, it would be him, right now. He needed to know, so he could leave and not cause any trouble.

Regina was wrong, and she knew this now, but she didn't love Emma then. Now it was different. Now, she wanted to be with her. It was silly to her sometimes how her love for Daniel was so big, she still loved him. It just wasn't the same kind of love anymore. That love - her heart now belonged to Emma Swan.

She just needed to do it quick. It would be like ripping off a band-aid.

Regina shook her head, "I'm married now, Daniel. Emma really loves me, and I-"

"You what?" Daniel asked her, not liking where this was going at all.

Regina could practically see the hurt and jealousy in his eyes now. The very same she saw in Emma's everytime his name came up. It was then, now she understood how the blonde felt all this time.

"You don't love me anymore?" he asked in a low voice, afraid to even think about the idea of losing her.

The brunette's hand cupped his cheek as she spoke softly, "Daniel." tears fell from her eyes, "You have to leave. I don't want this to become a problem. You could get hurt."

"Answer my question." he replied firmly, not caring about anything right now.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to say it, "Daniel, you'll always have a special place in my heart. I loved you so much. But I'm not going with you. My place is here. With Emma."

"Loved." he repeated her word as he scoffed, tears of his own falling now.

Regina broke into a cry, "I'm sorry. You have to go." her voice broke, "As much as we dreamed of having a life together, it's not possible anymore. I'm sorry." she turned towards the door as she began to walk out.

Regina gasped as she felt Daniel slam the door close as he stepped in front of it.

"Daniel. Let me out." Regina demanded.

She hated that she was hurting him. Because it hadn't been long since Regina dreamed of him coming here so they could run away together. But now… that wasn't possible anymore. Not when her feelings have changed.

Daniel was not having it, "No! Regina, I risked my life for you. I'm here exposing myself for you!" he shouted, breaking into a sob.

Regina hated herself right now, but it was the only way to get him to leave.

"I'm sorry! But what else do you want me to say?!" she cried.

There was a pause from them both, until Daniel spoke, now with anger in his eyes and a lot of pain in his heart, "Did she touch you?"

Of course he would ask that.

The brunette sighed as she unsuccessfully tried leaving again, "Daniel, stop." she really didn't want to hurt him anymore worse than she already had.

"Did she?" he asked, looking into her eyes now.

Brown eyes met into his, "Yes. I let her." she admitted boldy.

The man's heart had just been ripped out of his chest with the brunette's words. But he did ask, and he was conscious of that. Of course he knew Emma would try to have some form of intimacy with her. Who wouldn't? Regina was absolutely beautiful. But he never imagined that she would allow it, willingly.

His eyes grew angry, filled with jealousy once again, "Why?" he asked through clenched teeth, "Why would you do that to us?"

Regina grew aggravated, "She's my wife, Daniel. She has every right."

"No, she has no right!" he finally exploded as his fist met the door, making the brunette take a step back, but she wasn't backing down now.

"She has every right! I let it happen, don't you get it?!" she shouted.

"No, I don't get it! We are supposed to be together, Regina, we always talked about this." he wanted to hear it. Even if he knew it would kill him, he needed to hear it from her. His hands cupped her face, wiping away the tears from her eyes, "What changed now?"

Regina shook her head as she stepped away from him, "Daniel, please. Don't."

"What is it? Tell me." he asked again.

"Daniel, stop." replied the brunette, which only made him angrier.

"Tell me!" he demanded now.

"I've fallen in love with Emma!" Regina soon shouted.

And there it was. Out of the brunette's own mouth, the words he dreaded to hear. The words the brunette hadn't even admitted to herself just yet - until now.

As for Daniel, he literally fell to his knees right in front of Regina. Crying.

Regina hated seeing him like this. This is exactly the pain she wanted to keep him from, but he wouldn't let it go. He couldn't let it go.

"You wanted to hear it." she said.

He looked up at her with glossy, wet eyes, "You're lying."

The brunette shook her head, "No, Daniel."

"You are. You're just scared, that's all. I get it." he insisted.

Regina sighed, "Daniel." she soon kneeled down to be at the man's level who was still kneeling in front of her, "You have to leave. I don't… I don't want you here." tears rolling down her eyes now, she had to admit that was a little harsh, but he needed to understand. As much as it hurt, "Please. Just listen to me, for once and go. Please." she begged now as she then stood up and made her way to the door, but not after looking back at him one last time, "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't expect for this to happen, but it did."

"Just like that, you are walking away from what we had? Over her." he replied in a soft tone of voice.

"Goodbye, Daniel."

And just like that, Regina walked out. No looking back.

* * *

Daniel didn't leave. He was hurt and convinced that Regina was probably just confused. It was now Sunday morning when Neal informed Daniel that Emma had just arrived.

He walked out to meet up with her in front of the house, trying to keep his cool in front of her, because one thing was for sure now. If he hated her then for bringing Regina to this place so they wouldn't escape together, he hated her much more now that she apparently had the brunette's heart.

Emma had just finished hugging Lily, as she was the first one to run outside to greet the blonde, when the blonde smiled his way as she too walked up to him.

"Greg. How were things?" asked Emma.

"Everything's been running smoothly. Robert left with no issue." he assured her, earning another smile from the blonde.

"Excellent. Thank you." replied Emma.

"Welcome back." his tone was serious at first, but he composed himself instantly.

"Thank you." said Emma, happy to be back.

Mary Margaret soon made her way out outside, smiling at her daughter, just dying to give her a hug, "Welcome home, ma'am. How was your trip?" she asked instead.

"It went really well, Mary. Thank you." she smiled at the pixie haired woman, "Where's-?" the blonde's words were cut short as she saw the one person she was most anxious to see coming out the door as she made her way up to Emma with a smile so wide, it made her cheeks hurt.

Regina then realized in that moment just how much she had missed Emma during the weekend she was away. And now she had her back, and she loved her.

Emma's own smile only grew as she stared at Regina smiling, the brunette was taken by surprise as Emma reached behind her back as she placed a single red rose in front of Regina, which she had been hiding underneath her jacket and jeans.

The brunette's smile grew as she took it from the blonde's hands.

"This was the most beautiful one of all. I knew it had to be yours." Emma told her wife, who's eyes couldn't stop shining before the blonde.

"Thank you." replied Regina, "I'm happy you're home."

Both Daniel and Lily's expressions were of pure jealousy. Their jaws tightened.

"You must be tired and hungry. Why don't we go inside and I'll bring you some breakfast to your room?" said the brunette.

Emma's expression was full of surprise at Regina's words, but she certainly wasn't complaining, as she headed inside the house with Regina right beside her.

* * *

Daniel came into the guest house, raging mad and knocking down a chair in the process. The jealousy was getting to him. He didn't want to believe that Regina could have fallen in love with Emma, his boss, but it was true. He witnessed it and he hated it.

"Daniel, you have to calm down." said Neal.

"How? How do you expect me to calm down?" he asked his friend, "You should have seen her with Emma." he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I'm dying here."

"Then, what the hell are we still doing here? Let's just leave."

"No." Daniel shook his head.

"Daniel, with what Emma paid us, we have enough to get away from here. If you stay here, it will only hurt you more."

"I am not leaving without Regina!" Daniel shouted.

"Regina doesn't love you anymore, man. She said so herself." replied Neal.

The man was taken by surprise as Daniel then grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall in anger, "Regina loves me! I am not leaving here without her!"

Neal pushed him back, "Wake the fuck up, Daniel! If she wanted to, she would have left with you already. She loves Emma. It's over."

* * *

Emma was lying back in bed as she sat up to a knock at the door. Regina came in with a tray of food for the blonde as she smiled down at her, setting the food off to the side, "There you go."

Emma was more and more surprised at this new attention she was getting from the brunette, but again she wasn't about to ask questions, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that, I could have gotten it myself."

Regina simply smiled, "I'm your wife, Emma. You had a long weekend, I don't mind tending to you for once." she stood there for a minute just staring at Emma. How could she not have seen it before? Now that her feelings were out in some way, she realized how much she had missed this woman.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as she caught her staring, which caused Regina to snap completely out of the trance she had found herself in.

"Yeah." she smiled once again, "I'll let you eat in peace."

"Regina." the blonde called out as her hand reached for the brunette's, "Stay. Please. I haven't seen you since I left here on Friday."

Regina chuckled, "You only didn't see me on Saturday, Emma."

Emma smiled, "I could only be a second away from you and that alone is forever to me."

Before her now was the Emma she had missed so much. Her smile grew as her cheeks turned red, doing her best to hide it from the blonde, "Very well, then." she took a seat next to Emma on the bed.

"You know, while I was away I actually did a lot of thinking." said the blonde.

"About what?" asked Regina.

"Us. This marriage. Look, Regina I know I made a lot of mistakes when I married you-"

Emma did do a lot of thinking, and she wanted things to work between them from here on out. Her words were interrupted as Regina did some thinking of her own. Maybe Gabriel was right, maybe she should start by being honest with Emma and telling her about Daniel. So, she spoke…

"Emma, I wasn't exactly perfect either. I hurt you too much, I realize that now. I want to start making things right. Start by being honest with you."

"Honesty is all I ask for." replied Emma with a surprised tone at the way things were escalating.

"I know. And you deserve the truth. Which is why, I have to tell you-"

She was about to do it, about to tell her everything, when a knock at the door sounded, interrupting her words.

Both of them sighing in annoyance for having this moment they were having interrupted, "Hold that thought" said Emma as she stood up and answered the door, "What do you want, Lily?" she asked aggravated as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Did she put you in a bad mood so fast?" Lily asked, only aggravating Emma more.

"Lily, whatever it is you have to tell me, can it be later?" replied Emma.

"I just wanted to remind you that Storybrooke's Festival will be happening soon. I was wondering if we could go." said the girl.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? Please." she shut the door before Lily could have a chance to say anything else, as she walked back to Regina, sitting down beside her, "I'm sorry."

"I guess I have to get used to that." replied Regina with an annoyed tone.

Emma shook her head, "No more interruptions. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

The blonde looked into her eyes with so much attention, so much love, so much hope; that Regina could see it all in those green eyes she had missed looking into so much. Even when they were angry. But this Emma she had fallen in love with now, she couldn't dare to break her heart like she had done with Daniel. She should have done the 'quick like a band-aid' procedure, but she just couldn't. The way Emma was looking at her was making it too difficult.

She shook her head and provided her wife with an honest smile, as she decided to lie about what she was about to tell her, "Just that, I want to know more about you. I mean we've been married for a while now and I realized that I don't even know your age."

It wasn't a total lie. Regina did want to know more about Emma. She was interested now, really interested. That soon escalated into another one of those moments that only they could have.

The blonde smiled, as she was beginning to love this side of Regina, "Twenty seven."

Regina smiled back, "When's your birthday?"

"October twenty second." Emma's smile couldn't help but grow, "This is certainly a big change."

The brunette spoke in all honesty this time, "Well, I did a lot of thinking too. And I really want to try. To get along better and possibly know more about you."

Emma looked down as she felt Regina's hand land on top of her own, looking back up into those piercing brown eyes she loved so much, "I do too. I always have."

Both women continued to have endless conversations during Emma's meal. They had started to know more about each other than they ever had before, and they both knew that they had a lot more catching up to do that than. There was still more things to learn about each other.

Regina soon sat the tray of food aside, "Mary will be pleased that you ate. She cares for you. I can tell."

"Do you?" Emma asked as her eyes never left Regina.

Regina soon found Emma's eyes and locked her stare on to them as she nodded, "I'm starting to."

"Are you?" asked the blonde as she began to lean in for a kiss.

She had been dying to kiss her, and right now was a perfect moment to do it. They had been connecting, she felt it. Even Regina wanted that kiss as she began to lean in herself.

Lips just about brushed against one another as another knock sounded just outside the door, making both women sit up as Emma only sighed in aggravation.

Mary Margaret made her way inside with a smile, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I just came to get the tray, if you're finished."

Regina smiled, "She is. Thank you, Mary."

The pixie haired woman looked at Emma, her eyes shining bright with happiness, "It's so great to have you back home, ma'am."

The blonde smiled back, anxiously waiting for her to leave the room, "Thank you."

As the door shut behind Mary Margaret, Regina soon stood up from the bed, "Well, I should probably let you rest up. We have all day and all night to talk."

Emma stood up just as quickly and began walking towards the brunette, "You know… you don't have to go."

Regina saw that lust in Emma's eyes once again as she walked backwards towards the door. The brunette would love nothing more but to stay, but she couldn't make things that easy for her. A smile formed on the brunette's lips, she knew Emma picked up on the brunette's game, "I think I do."

Emma's hand soon was placed against the door as Regina tried to open it, blocking her in, looking intensely into brown eyes this time, "Just like that?" she asked as a smirk played on her lips. Emma knew Regina wanted that kiss, and that did things to her.

The brunette opened the door as she backed away slowly, eyes on Emma, "Just like that." she replied as both smiles only grew as the door closed between them.

They had not only had a moment, but they had flirted. Emma could clearly see difference in the brunette's eyes. She wanted her too, she was sure of it.

* * *

Emma managed to get some shut eye for an hour or two before she got back to work. There was always something to do.

Meanwhile, Lily was enjoying a walk when she was startled by a voice hidden between some trees that were far out from the ranch, "Lily."

"Robert, what the hell are you doing here? If Emma finds you here-"

"Just shut up and listen to me." the older man interrupted.

"I'm not going to help you, whatever it is you want." Lily assured.

"Even if it's to have Emma all to yourself?" he replied.

Lily scoffed, "Why would you help make that happen for me? You hate Emma. We all know that."

He nodded, "It's true, I do hate her. But I can help you, at least to get rid of the person that _you_ hate the most. Regina. Without her Emma will go crazy for a while, but it'll be the perfect time for you to jump in and be her support."

Lily was interested, with Regina out of the way, she could have Emma. It was tempting, but she couldn't have Emma finding out she had anything to do with Robert's plan, "Emma would kill me if she finds out."

"Emma doesn't have to find out you helped me. She won't even know it's me. As far as she's concerned, I'm far away from this place. I can make it look like an accident." he smirked, "So what do you say? Will you help me?"

Lily thought about it, but it didn't take her long to decide. Truth be told, at this rate, she would do anything to have a chance with Emma.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Robert and Lily had come up with the plan of using Mary Margaret as bait, convincing her to head towards the stables. And as soon as she would go, Regina would hear her screaming for help and she would want to go help.

And Lily would get rid of two birds with one stone. Her dislike for Mary Margaret was obvious, but she hated Regina more.

Lily walked up to Mary Margaret who was entering the living room, "Mary. Regina asked me to get you. She said she had something important to tell you." she lied.

"Is everything okay?" asked the older woman.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know. She said she would be waiting in the stables for you. If I were you I wouldn't keep her waiting."

The pixie haired woman's brows furrowed in question, "In the stables? Why there?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "How should I know? Go ask her."

It didn't take Mary Margaret that long to head to towards the stables, where Robert was ready to make his move, as Lily just left the room.

While that evil plan was being carried out, Emma found herself in her office going over everyone's pay with Daniel.

Daniel was lost in his thoughts, as Emma just talked up a storm, "Alright, well I'd like to double everyone's salaries. Of course, that will include yours as well." her eyes looked up at the man who had been staring into space, "Greg?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Emma's voice calling for his attention, "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You were gone." the blonde replied.

"Yeah." he assured her, but quickly changed his mind, "Actually, no. I'm not alright."

Emma sat back in her chair, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The blonde did take notice in his sad state, and she wanted to do the reasonable thing and help in anyway that she could. She cared for everyone's well being that worked for her.

"No. Unfortunately, no one can help me. It's matters of the heart. You understand." Daniel murmured, as Emma nodded.

"Problems with a girlfriend?" she asked.

 _Yeah, and it's all your fault._ He thought as he nodded, "Yeah. Turns out, I came all this way, took this job to make enough money, to be able to finally be with her, and… turns out it's not happening."

He was confessing. Without giving any names, and without revealing his own real name but he was confessing. And Emma had no idea. After all, how could she know? The guy was still too much of a coward to not come out and say it.

Wanting him to feel like he had a friend to talk to and not just a boss, the blonde asked, "May I ask why?"

Daniel looked right into her green eyes as he spoke, "Someone stole her from me. But I'm determined to get her back."

"That's very brave of you." the blonde admired, and then she decided to open up to him, "Someone tried stealing my wife from me once, so I can understand perfectly where you're coming from."

Daniel grew curious on the blonde's answer, "What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd do the same thing you are doing. Save up as much money as you can. If you love her, no matter what, you take her with you." the blonde replied.

"Trust me. That's exactly what I intend to do." said Daniel. His eyes never leaving Emma's.

"Emma!" Out of nowhere Lily came bursting into the office, as Emma stood up from her seat and Daniel looked at her wide eyed.

"What's going on, Lily?" asked Emma.

"You have to come quick! The stables are on fire. And I can't find Regina anywhere. I think she may have gone in there." said Lily, as Emma soon just took off running with Daniel right behind her.

Regina was heading in there before the fire was started, as she had seen Mary Margaret passed out on the floor due to a head injury that Robert had caused her. And as soon as Regina had stepped in, he lid the place on fire with both of them inside. Horses and all.

* * *

 _ **Ooh, cliffhangers suck, don't they? lol *evil grin***_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you everyone for your eager reviews lol they made my day. :) I bring you ch. 10 with nail biting moments and an even better stopping point, until I post a new chapter again. This story has been my biggest yet and it still has a lot more for you guys to read. Thank you for following me on this awesome journey. I felt a lot of emotions writing this, hopefully you guys feel them too.**_

 _ **Also, this chapter is dedicated to a very loyal follower: NicoleRivera13. Thank you for always putting a smile on my face with your lovely messages.**_

* * *

Workers were already trying to put out the fire, as horses were being released as fast as they could get them out. Emma ran all the way to the stables with Daniel still following right behind. Both worried for Regina's safety.

One of the workers came up running to Emma, "Ma'am, we put out some of the fire, but your wife is still in there. We couldn't see her. I think Mary Margaret might be in there too."

Emma quickly took a wet blanket that had been on the man's back and placed it on her own back, "Keep getting as much of the fire out as possible." she informed the man as he ran back to keep fighting the fire along with the others. Emma then looked at Daniel, "Come with me. See if you can find Mary, I'll get Regina."

"Emma, it's too dangerous, let me go." Daniel offered.

"There's no time! We'll do this fast if two go in." Emma insisted.

Lily came out running as Emma was about to make her way into the burning stables, "Emma, you can't, you'll get yourself killed."

The blonde raced into the stables in the blink of an eye, she couldn't hear Lily screaming for her, all she cared about was finding Regina. She needed to get her out before the place fell apart. The heat of the flames hit her face as soon as she entered, black smoke was making it hard to see. The wood was snapping apart.

"Regina?!" Emma shouted through the sound of the flames, coughing in the process due to the smoke she was breathing in.

Daniel came in after Emma stepped into one of the stables as soon as she heard someone coughing.

"Help me!" shouted the voice of Regina, making the blonde run quicker into one of the stables where Regina was on the ground.

The blonde kneeled down, removing a big log of wood that had fallen on her ankle, as she helped her stand, "Come on, I have to get you out of here."

"Wait, wait. My ankle." replied the brunette.

Emma scooped her up in her arms and quickly headed towards the exit, running into Daniel, "Get Mary." she told him as she ran out with Regina.

Now wasn't the time for jealousy however, he quickly went in and was able to get Mary Margaret out safely who was still passed out from being knocked out.

* * *

The fire was out after a while, everyone was safe. Emma had left Regina in her bedroom doing a breathing treatment, while she was done helping out outside with the horses and making sure the rest of the fire was out.

Daniel was with Mary Margaret in the living room as Emma stepped in, "How are you feeling, Mary?"

"My head hurts, but I'm better, thank you."

Emma sat next to her, "Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"I went to the stables, I was told your Regina wanted to speak to me there. Lily told me so." Mary replied.

Emma's brows furrowed, "Lily?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Only when I got there, Regina was not even there. Before I knew it, something hit me. I can't even remember what it was."

Emma placed her hand on Mary's, "It's alright, Mary. You'll be okay."

"How's your wife?" the older woman asked, concerned.

Emma smiled, "She's fine. She hurt her ankle, but that's all." she stood, "Rest up for the day, I think we all need it." Emma turned to look at Daniel, "Thank you."

Daniel nodded, "I'm just glad everyone is alright."

The blonde headed upstairs, as Regina was sitting on her bed, a knock was heard as Emma stepped in.

"How's Mary?" Regina asked.

"She'll be fine. I told her to rest for the day." Emma sat a medical bag down on the ground beside her as she kneeled in front of Regina.

The brunette was surprised to discover this fact about Emma, "You're a doctor?" she asked her wife.

"I studied it, learned enough." Emma took Regina's foot and placed it on her thigh as her hands delicately felt around her ankle. Regina watched her in silence as she watched Emma's hands on work their magic. "It's just a little bit swollen." Emma digged through her medical bag as she took a cream she had and rubbed some around the brunette's ankle. Her eyes looked up at Regina, "Does that hurt?"

Regina shook her head, "No."

"What happened out there, Regina?" the blonde asked.

"I honestly don't know. I went out to the stables, I was planning on feeding the horses. Only, when I got there, I saw Mary, she had been knocked out. I tried to help her, but then I felt as if something hit me, and next thing I knew, I was waking up to everything in flames." replied the brunette.

Emma needed to find out what the hell happened, it was all too weird. She had to talk to Lily. She stood up carefully to not hurt Regina's ankle as she placed it down. "Rest up, I'll come back to check on you later."

"Emma." the blonde turned to Regina's voice. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'm just glad I got there in time." replied the blonde.

"Me too." Regina smiled, earning a sweet smile from Emma.

* * *

Emma took fast steps towards Lily as she saw her outside near the house, "Lily. Would you mind telling me, why you told Mary that Regina wanted to see her in the stables before the fire started?"

"Are you assuming I had something to do with it?" she asked Emma in shock.

The blonde took a step forward, hands on her hips, "Did you?"

"Of course not! Wasn't I the one who came in running to tell you the stables were on fire? I was taking a walk, smelled the smoke and saw the whole thing. As for telling Mary about going there. I was only doing what I was told to do." Lily lied.

"By whom? Because Regina couldn't have given you that order." Emma assured her.

Lily of course, continued her lies, "Well she did. Think about it, Emma. Why would she give me such an order, why there? Maybe she set the fire."

"Regina would never do that, she loves it there. And I doubt she would put herself in danger or anyone else around here." replied the blonde.

"You think so. But, the truth to all this is, she can't wait to get out of here and be free from you. How do you know she didn't plan it? Fake her own death maybe, just to get away from you."

Her lies had gone too far, Emma was done listening to them, she knew she was lying but she didn't have proof that it was Lily, but she did have one thing to say, "You listen to me. I'm letting this go, for now. But if I find out that you were behind this, risking not only Regina's life, but Mary's as well… you'll regret it."

Lily stared into Emma's eyes, trying to convince her, "You're the love of my life, Emma. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Emma left back into the house without speaking another word. She hoped she was wrong and that Lily didn't have anything to do with this. She would hate to think that Lily would take it this far all over jealousy.

* * *

Days passed after the incident, Graham had gone for a quick visit after hearing about what had happened and left the same day for work. He didn't have a chance to meet or ask about the man who was now working for Emma. He hadn't seen what Daniel looked like so he would have been easily fooled as well in believing that he was Gregory Myers.

Regina's ankle had recovered in no time, May Margaret was up and running. Everything was back to normal, with only the tension for Regina of Daniel still being there.

During the day, father Gabriel stopped by for a visit, greeted by a smiling brunette, "It's so good to see you, father." said Regina.

"It's good to see you." he smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

Regina shook her head, "It's fine. We know how busy you get. Emma is in her study, would you like me to get her for you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll see her when she's done." he replied.

Daniel came into the house, as his eyes quickly found Regina, he nodded in greeting as she wasn't alone, "Ma'am."

Regina looked over at Gabriel, as she presented him, "Father this is… Greg."

Gabriel looks over at the man, knowing perfectly well who he was, "Right. I was wondering, whenever you aren't so busy with work around here, if it was possible for us to speak in private?"

Daniel nodded, "Of course. I'll visit you once I'm free." his eyes went back to Regina, "Is Emma around?"

The blonde stepped out of her office in that moment, walking up to the older man with a bright smile, "Father, I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled, "I was just telling Regina, I tried to come sooner, but you know how it is. I have to be where I'm needed."

"Of course. I see you had the pleasure in meeting Greg." replied Emma, as Gabriel only glared at Daniel.

"Yes." he murmured.

"Well, I don't want to take up anyone's time." Daniel said as he looked over at the blonde, "I just wanted to inform you that we finally received all the materials to start building the stables back up."

"That's fantastic. That was fast." Emma replied, becoming more and more impressed with the way he worked.

Regina looked at her wife, "You know, Emma. I've been much better now, I was wondering if it would be okay to ride my horse?"

Emma nodded, "It should be okay now."

Regina smiled at the blonde as she hugged her tightly, feeling Emma's arms wrap around her as she returned the hug.

"Thank you." said the brunette, placing a sweet kiss on Emma's cheek and left outside.

"Well, I'm going to get back to my duties, so excuse me." said Daniel as he headed out towards the front door.

Emma motioned towards the couch, "Have a seat, father."

"Thank you." he sat along with the blonde as he continued, "I see things between you and Regina are getting better."

"They are calmer. I can't say I don't still worry about her not wanting to run away." the blonde admitted.

"Emma. Stop torturing yourself with that. If she really wanted to run away, she would have done it by now. She handles herself well on that horse you gave her. She could easily flee right now if she wanted too."

Emma knew he was right, "You're right. She has been different with me lately."

"See? If she's been better with you, then enjoy it. That festival in Storybrooke is coming up. Why not invite her? It might give you two a chance to know each other more."

* * *

Daniel had been keeping his eyes on Regina as she was riding for that entire time. He approached her as the brunette dismounted the stallion, "You look beautiful riding that horse." he murmured.

The brunette handed back the animal to one of the workers as she walked away, "Not here." she told Daniel.

Daniel followed close behind, eager to get her attention, "It never seems to be the right time. So, when?" he whispered.

"I already told you, I am not leaving with you." she spoke softly.

"I am willing to talk to Emma, if that means you'll come with me." replied Daniel.

The brunette now turned to face him, "You'll do nothing. Emma is my wife and that's how it'll stay."

Daniel took a step closer towards her, not caring who would see, "Regina."

Regina backed away quickly, "Daniel, back away. Emma could come, she could see."

"I don't care." he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well, I do. Can't you see that I love Emma now?" replied the brunette.

"Can't you see that I love you? That you are the only one for me. I'm dying of jealousy over here. I was the one who was supposed to pull you out of that fire. Not her." anger filled his eyes now, "I see how you look at her - exactly how you used to look at me, and it kills me. I feel that I'm losing you."

"Hey!" Neal's voice shouted as he came running up them, causing Daniel to take a step back from the brunette, "You have to get Emma. We have a problem." he said through pants.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel.

"It seems someone let out some of the cattle. The wire fences were cut. We were able to round up some of them, but the rest wandered off into the woods. Strangest thing is we saw nobody near." Neal informed.

"Get two horses ready, quickly. I'll get Emma." Daniel ordered as he took off running into the house.

After informing Emma of the new problem that they were now facing, Emma quickly took a look at the fences along with Daniel and Regina.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Regina asked the blonde.

"I have my suspicions. But, I can't go to the police without being absolutely certain." the blonde replied.

Regina quickly thought up a name, "Robert."

Emma nodded, "It's possible."

"Why would he do this, Emma?" the brunette asked.

"The man's never liked me, even less after I came in to all this money. Him and James had history." replied Emma.

"I rounded up some horses, I figured since you know this place well you'd know where the rest of the cattle might of runned off to. I could go with you to help." Daniel offered.

Emma nodded, "That's a good idea. Let's get going."

Daniel took off running, while Emma walked back with Regina following close by.

"You don't think he might be out there, do you?" the brunette had a bad feeling about this, she hated the thought of Emma going there, even if Daniel was with her.

"I doubt it, Robert is too much of a coward to face anyone for himself." the blonde replied.

"I don't think you should go, Emma. You're going to go out there, unprotected." there was worry in Regina's voice now.

"I won't be going alone, Greg will be with me." the blonde reminded her with a smile, "And as my main supervisor to this land, I have him carrying a weapon just in case anything ever goes bad."

The brunette shook her head, becoming more nervous about everything, as Daniel came along with two horses, "We should get going, Emma."

As the blonde nodded over to him, she was stopped by Regina, "Emma… just please, be careful."

Emma smiled, "You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

"I'll watch over her, ma'am." Daniel assured her.

Regina looked up at him as Emma mounted her horse, "Please, see that you do."

With that Daniel and Emma rode off into the woods, while Regina went back into the house and waited for her wife's return.

* * *

The brunette was pacing back and forth in the living room area, as Mary Margaret came in to join here, "Ma'am, you have to calm down. Emma will be fine."

Regina sat on the couch, "I know she will be, Mary. I'm just nervous."

Mary Margaret sat beside her on the couch, she looked around, father Gabriel had stepped into the kitchen so not even he was near them, "Ma'am." said Mary Margaret as her eyes landed back on Regina, "I know who Greg is."

Regina's eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I've never heard you two speak, but… I have eyes. I see how he looks at you. He's Daniel, isn't he?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Mary-"

"No." the pixie haired woman interrupted the brunette, "You don't have to explain. I know you care for Emma now. And as nervous as you are for them to be alone, we have to trust that as much as he might hate Emma, he will do his job and keep her safe."

"Mary, I swear to you, I've asked him to leave, he doesn't want to accept the fact that I'm... "

"You're what?" the pixie haired woman's eyes lid up with hope.

Regina smiled at the thought, "I'm in love with her."

Mary Margaret could cry of happiness, there was pools forming around her eyes with tears already as Regina's smile only grew.

"You were right. I was only fooling myself. I do feel bad for Daniel, I mean he came all this way."

"You can't blame yourself for that, ma'am. He had plenty of times to be with you, and he never did anything to change that. It's not your fault that Emma won her way into your heart with time." the older woman replied, "My question is: When will you tell Emma?"

"I don't know. I want to do it right, I wouldn't want her to think that this is just another lie." replied the brunette.

* * *

Emma and Daniel had been riding through the woods. Daniel hated to admit it, but he was thankful Emma was with him, she really seemed to know where she was going. He would have been lost if he had come alone.

Emma pointed once she spotted the rest of the cattle, "There they are."

As the blonde was about to move towards them a loud gunshot was heart, echoing through the woods. Emma quickly turned to look at Emma as she fell off her horse, a gunshot on her shoulder, almost close to her heart. Whoever had shot her missed her by an inch.

"Emma!" Daniel jumped right off his horse as he duck down on the ground, looking around but there was no sign of anyone. Whoever had shot her, was there to kill her.

Daniel looked down at the passed out blonde, "Emma, can you hear me? Hey! Wake up!"

In a moment of thought, Daniel couldn't help to think how easy it would be to kill her here and now. There was no one in sight. Emma was passed out cold, she would never know. All it would take was a gunshot to the head.

He stood up as he kept his eyes on her, still passed out. He took his weapon out and aimed. This was wrong, but if he did this he could finally be with Regina. After all, he hated her. It should be easy.

Green eyes stared back at him weakly as they slowly opened, discovering Daniel (Greg) standing above her with a gun aimed at her head, "Greg… what are you doing?" asked a weak voice coming from the blonde.

Daniel stared down at her silently as he kept the gun aimed towards her. He couldn't do it. He had to remind himself that this wasn't who he was. No matter how much he disliked Emma for taking Regina away from him.

He saw a snake near Emma, so he took aim towards it, quickly killing it with one shot as he then bent down to help the blonde, "There was a snake. It was ready to bite you. Do you think you can stand?"

A grunt came from Emma as she was in a lot of pain due to standing, even with Daniel's help. She was way too weak to move so much, Daniel was struggling to put her on her horse, "Come on, Emma. I know it hurts, but I need you to help me a little."

The blonde let out another grunt as she managed to get on her horse with all her might, as Daniel helped her sit up, while he got on the same horse, sitting just behind her, "You're going to be alright. You hear me?"

Daniel rode off quickly as Emma had passed out again. He needed to get her some help, he promised Regina he would look after her.

* * *

Regina was pacing back and forth in the living room, along with Mary and Gabriel when Daniel came bursting through the doors with other workers, carrying Emma into the house.

"This way! Be careful." he shouted, as Regina's eyes grew wide from seeing Emma passed out and with blood.

"Emma! What happened?" the brunette asked, as Mary Margaret broke into a sob and Gabriel stood in shock.

Daniel looked over at Regina, "She got shot."

"Shot?" asked the priest who was still in shock.

"Mary, call a doctor, quick." Regina voiced as she then looked over at the workers who had brought her wife in, "Take her to my room, please. It's closer. This way." she ran up the stairs, leading the way into her bedroom.

"I'm coming with you." said the priest as he hurried up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Thank you." Regina thanked the two men for bringing her inside the room and lying her on the bed, Regina quickly sat next to her, scared by all the blood that was covering the blonde's shirt right where the gunshot was. "Emma?" she whispered, "Emma, can you hear me?" tears began to roll off her cheeks, "Please don't die."

"How is she?" the priest asked as he walked into the room.

Regina shook her head, fearing for the blonde's life, "I don't know. She's not responding."

The older man stepped closer to Emma as he felt her forehead, "She's burning up. Here, help me lift her up." along with Regina's help they sat her up carefully as he instructed the brunette what to do next, "Take off her shirt, carefully."

Regina did as she was told, slowly taking off Emma's shirt as she let it fall to the floor, "Let's turn her over. Check her back. I need to know if the bullet went through."

They slowly turned her over to her side to check her back, only for Regina to go into shock as soon as she saw all of the scars James had left her through the years.

The brunette gasped, "Dear God." she looked over at Gabriel, "What happened to her?"

"James." he mumbled, "I told you, he was especially hard on her."

They laid her back as they realized the bullet was still inside and that's what was causing the fever.

Emma's scars were still burning inside of Regina's brain, "I don't understand. We've been together only once, but I never saw them." a blushed creeped to her cheeks as she realized she was talking about something so intimate with a priest, "I'm sorry, father."

The man shook his head, "Don't be. Emma has always been careful for anyone not to see them. I'm sure she kept them from you, to not appear weak."

In that moment, Regina realized how much she still didn't know about the blonde she had married.

Like a work of magic, Mary Margaret came in carrying a bowl of water and a towel for them to use on Emma to bring the fever down. It was like one of those _a mother always knows_ moments.

"I brought this for her." the older woman said as tears ran down her eyes.

Regina quickly took the items from Mary Margaret, setting the aside, as she rang the towel from all the water, placing it on Emma's forehead.

"She's going to be alright." said the priest as he saw how worried Regina had become for the blonde's well being, "She's a fighter. Always has been."

"Emma!" Lily came bursting into Regina's bedroom, pushing everyone aside and yanking Regina away from Emma as she hugged a still passed out Emma, "Emma, what happened to you?" tears began to fall from her eyes.

Regina stood in place with her hands on her hips, angry at the woman's rude intrusion, "Lily, what the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" she demanded.

"No! I am not leaving her. She needs to be surrounded by people who love her. Not you." replied Lily.

Gabriel stepped in, "For the love of God, compose yourselves. This is not the time for this."

Regina didn't move her stare away from Lily, "He's right. So leave. I'm her wife, I'll care for her."

Lily scoffed as she looked up at Regina, "Care for her? For all I know, once we all leave this room, you'll kill her yourself."

Regina had reached her limit of patience with this woman. "I warned you." she said as she then grabbed a hold of Lily's arm, yanking her off of Emma as she began walking her out the door.

"Let go of me! I have to be with Emma!" Lily shouted.

"The only one who's going to be with her is me!" the brunette shouted as she threw Lily out of the door, closing it shut, lock and all.

"You can't keep me from seeing her!" Lily shouted behind a locked door, as she banged a couple of times.

Regina sighed, "Where the hell is that doctor?"

There was a knock at the door as soon as she spoke those words. Gabriel answered the door, as Daniel informed him that the doctor in fact had arrived.

"I'll be outside with Lily." the priest informed as he stepped out to let the doctor inside the bedroom.

Regina felt a sense of relief as her eyes saw the doctor walking in, "Oh, thank God. Please, hurry."

Dr. Whale looked over at Regina as he took a seat next to Emma, "Could I get everyone to leave the room, please? Only one person can stay in here with me."

"I'll stay. I'm her wife." replied the brunette, as Daniel stood by the door fuming with jealousy to see how worried she actually was for the blonde's well being.

Mary Margaret soon stepped out as she glared at Daniel to do the same. As soon as the door was closed, Regina sat on the other side of the bed, watching the doctor work, "Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"That bullet has to come out. She has a severe infection. Luckily, it didn't hit her heart. Had they not brought her in, as fast as they did; you and I would be having a completely different conversation right now." Whale replied while he cleaned around the wounded area.

Tears falling from the brunette's eyes as she saw no movement from Emma. She didn't want her dying, not like this.

Regina would constantly look away, as Whale worked on getting the bullet out of the blonde, constantly cleaning the wound, "I got it." he finally said after struggling to get it out.

He sewed the wound back up as he got an injection ready with the strongest antibiotics he had, injecting the blonde so it could quickly do its job. Soon after, he dressed up the wound with a gauze and wrapped bandages around her arm and shoulder areas, so she wouldn't move them if she did wake up.

"Will she be okay, now?" asked a concerned Regina.

Whale spoke bluntly, "I gave her some pretty strong antibiotics. She may still run a fever, but you've done a good job at bringing it down, so just keep at it. Best for her to stay in bed for a couple of days. If she wakes up, try not to let her move around so much." the man smiled at the brunette, "She's going to be fine. These antibiotics should kick in quickly, but it all depends on her when she wakes up. She'll still be feeling weak."

Regina nodded, "Thank you so much, doctor."

He nodded as he stood from the bed along with Regina, "I'll be sure to prescribe her some pain medication for now. If you see anything different in her condition. Or you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you. I appreciate you coming all this way." the brunette replied.

Whale shook her hand, "I'll see myself out."

As he walked out, closing the door behind him, Regina sat right next to Emma, watching as the blonde's chest moved up and down from her calm breathing, "You're going to be fine, Emma." she whispered to her wife, "I won't move from here, until you wake up."

Between Regina and Mary Margaret they would take turns to care for Emma who remained passed out for the entire night. Regina would take notice how worried Mary Margaret would become over Emma. Of course, the older woman would come up with excuses of how she was a good boss and she was easily loved by her, but Regina knew there was more behind her reason. However, it wasn't the time to ask questions. She was thankful to have the woman's help in caring for the blonde.

* * *

As promised, Regina didn't move from there for any reason. She had passed out beside Emma, sitting in a chair and leaned over against the side of the bed.

The next morning, the blonde soon began to open her eyes, feeling a great deal of pain from what had been done to her. A grunt escaped Emma as she tried to move around, her eyes looking around, knowing well this wasn't her room. She was even more surprised as she soon took notice on the brunette's sleeping form leaning against the side of the bed.

Regina began to wake up from her sleep as she kept hearing small grunts coming from the blonde, her lips curved into a smile and her eyes were no longer heavy with sleep as she saw Emma was awake, "Emma. You're awake." she soon stopped the blonde from wanting to sit up, "Try not to sit up. You can't move so much right now." she informed her.

Emma did as she was told as she felt too weak to move so much anyway, hey eyes still trying to occasionally close on her as she fought to stay awake, her weak gaze never leaving Regina.

"You thirsty?" the brunette asked, noticing how dry Emma's lips had gotten.

Emma nodded weakly, fighting to stay awake.

Regina moved quickly to a pitcher of water that was already in the room, pouring water into a small cup, as she placed her hand behind Emma's head carefully lifting it up, "Let me help you." she placed the cup to the blonde's lips as Emma took small drinks of water.

As Regina laid her head back in place, Emma enjoyed the cool sensation of the water as her eyes closed for a minute.

"How are you feeling?" the brunette asked.

A weak chuckle escaped the blonde in humor, "Like I've been shot." her eyes roamed around the room again, "Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You're in my room." replied Regina as Emma's gaze turned to look at her again.

"Your room? Why?" the blonde asked.

"I had them bring you up here. It was closer than yours." said Regina, "Do you mind?"

The blonde nodded weakly, still surprised by the fact that Regina had fallen asleep in here, "You slept here?" she asked.

Regina nodded, "Yes. We've all been worried about you. The bullet hit your shoulder, luckily it didn't hit your heart. But it gave you a bit of an infection."

"I guess you are getting rid of me that easily." the blonde replied weakly, as she remembered her words to Regina before all this happened.

Regina placed a finger delicately on the blonde's lips, "Don't talk like that, Emma. You're going to be fine."

"If I die… you'll be free to leave." replied Emma.

Regina shook her head, "Emma, stop."

"I've been horrible to you, I think it'd be best if I-"

Regina's brows furrowed, "Shh. Please, don't, ok? I am not going anywhere." she assured her, as tears began to fall from her eyes, voice breaking, "I don't want you to die."

Tired and weak eyes stared at Regina, "Why?" the blonde whispered.

The brunette sighed, "Because I… I care about you. You're not a bad person, you don't deserve to die like this."

Emma's eyes closed, "Such a shame." she whispered, tired eyes looking into brown ones, "And here I thought that... maybe... you were starting to fall in love with me. At least… at least a little." she smiled weakly, "Silly, I know."

Regina wanted to tell her, so badly, but not like this. She wanted Emma to be better, so she could finally kiss her like she's been dying to.

"You're still very weak. You need to rest. I'll go tell everyone that you're finally awake." replied Regina as she stood up from the chair.

"Regina…" the brunette stopped and looked back at the weak blonde as she called out her name, "You'll be back?"

The brunette nodded, "I won't leave you." she assured her as she walked out of the room.

* * *

As the brunette was walking down the hallway towards the stairs, she stopped in her tracks as she saw Daniel walking towards the room.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"She finally woke up. But she's still very weak." replied the brunette, as Daniel nodded, "How are you, were you hurt?" she asked him.

Daniel shook his head, "No."

Regina then looked into the man's eyes, "Thank you. For saving her life."

The fact that Regina was now thanking him for saving the woman that they both were supposed to hate was a pain too hard to let go of.

"I wish I hadn't." Daniel admitted in a moment of anger, he decided to come clean, "I just… I had an opportunity to kill her. She was lying there, shot, on the ground. I took out the gun… I aimed it right at her head."

Regina's lips parted in surprise that he was even talking like this, when she had known Daniel. And he would never even hurt a fly.

"Daniel…" she whispered in shock as tears fell from her eyes.

"But then I realized what kind of person I am. And I know that if I killed her in any way…" his eyes were filled with tears now, "That would be like killing you. And I could never hurt you that way. Despite everything… I'm glad she's pulling through."

Regina sighed as he simply walked away back down the stairs. It was becoming obvious to everyone that the brunette no longer hated Emma, but loved her.

* * *

As night came around, Mary Margaret went into the bedroom to keep an eye on Emma while Regina changed for bed. The blonde was passed out, so the older woman sat beside her, holding a cool towel against her forehead to fight off the fever again.

Mary Margaret let out a few tears before the blonde as she whispered words for only her to hear, "You're strong. You can make it through this. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long to fend for yourself. You needed me and I couldn't be there. But I'm here now. And I love you with every beat of my heart. And Regina loves you very much. She's just scared."

The older woman quickly wiped her tears as she heard Regina come out of the bathroom and into the bedroom as she also walked up to Emma.

"Another fever?" the brunette asked as she took a seat next to the bed.

The pixie haired woman simply nodded.

Regina noticed she had been crying for Emma again, "Do you have kids, Mary?" she asked curiously.

Mary Margaret grew nervous, "No." she lied.

"Mary. Be honest with me. You used to work here, didn't you? I see you sometimes around the house, you seem very familiar with the place." said Regina.

"I worked here when I was younger. Years, years back." Mary replied.

"You must have known Emma when she was a little girl, then."

The older woman quickly shook her head, "No, I- I was gone by the time Emma came to live here."

"Where were you?" asked Regina.

"Just… away."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." replied Regina as she noticed how uncomfortable the woman was becoming with her questions.

Mary Margaret smiled as she stood up, "It's no problem, ma'am. I'll leave you to tend to her." she took the bowel and towel with her, cleaning up the place as she walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

It had been days since Emma's incident. Finally the blonde was happy that she could move more and had been fully awake, even if her arm was still sore from the wound.

Regina found herself in her bedroom with Emma, the blonde had been hungry and was surprised that Regina had brought her some cut up fruit and even fed it to her, given that she still couldn't move and had her arm in a sling.

"You know, I do remember how to feed myself." the blonde joked as she chewed a slice of apple.

Regina smiled with an eyebrow raised, "Are you complaining about the attention I've been giving you?"

Emma smiled, "I have to admit, I could get used to this sort of attention." she sighed in frustration as she looked down at her sling, "I just hate being in this thing."

"It's only for a couple more days." Regina assured her, "You have to be back a hundred percent. You can't just rush these things."

There was a knock at the door, which caused both women to turn their heads, as Lily peeked into the room, smiling at Emma, "May I come in?"

"Come on in." Emma said with a smile, as Regina only grew annoyed with Lily's presence alone.

She took the empty plate as she stood up from the bed, "I'll take this downstairs." she told Emma as she left the room to avoid seeing Lily.

Lily quickly took Regina's spot and sat beside Emma, "I'm so happy to finally see you're awake. You really scared me."

"Takes more than a bullet to kill me." the blonde joked, which got a chuckle from Lily.

"I'm just glad finally there will be some control in this house. Regina wouldn't even let me see you. It was a nightmare." she told Emma.

"Just do me a favor? Try and stay out of her way, okay?" Emma pleaded her friend.

"You know me, Em. I'll always do as you ask." replied Lily.

As Regina stepped back into the bedroom, Lily stood up, showing Emma that she could do what was asked of her, "I'll let you rest." she leaned over, placing a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek, "Good night, Em."

Regina soon took the seat next to Emma as Lily left the room, "How's the pain?"

"Bearable." replied Emma.

"Good. I'll let you rest too." Regina had been staying elsewhere once Emma was able to move around, so like she had been doing for the past few days, she walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of pajamas.

"I may not be as ill as before, but you can still sleep here, you know." the brunette turned to the sound of Emma's voice, "It is your bedroom, after all."

"I wouldn't want to hurt your arm." replied the brunette. She loved the idea of sharing a bed with Emma now, but she truly didn't think it would be wice just yet.

Emma looked towards the other side of the bed, "Bed seems pretty big. I don't move around a lot." she assured, "Be honest. It's not my arm that concerns you." she smiled before Regina could reply, "Don't worry. Right now, I'm as defenseless as a newborn. I give you my word, I won't try anything."

She had to admit, even in that sling the blonde looked cute in her bed. Regina would quite enjoy the sight of her once she got all better. She wouldn't mind doing other things either, but if Emma gave her her word about not trying anything just yet, then she could as well control herself too.

"Very well. Just, let me get changed." the brunette replied as she headed towards the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

Emma's smile was bigger than ever. She felt like a kid, to say the least while she anxiously waited for Regina to come out of that bathroom and join her in bed.

The blonde soon got her wish as Regina stepped out of the same bathroom, and quickly pulled the covers up as she crawled into bed, lying next to the blonde. She turned as she felt a gaze on her, when she saw Emma's own green eyes staring at her in silence.

"What?" asked Regina as she sat up along with Emma.

"If getting shot, gets you in bed with me. I would have gotten shot a lot sooner." the blonde joked, earning a hard glare from her wife.

"Please, don't joke about that, Emma." said Regina.

There was a small pause before Regina spoke again.

"I saw your scars. Father Gabriel told me you're father did that to you." she saw Emma's smile turn small.

"He did." Emma murmured.

"How old were you?" asked Regina.

Emma thought back, "About ten years old." her eyes soon met Regina's, "I was reading books that Father Gabriel had given me. James came along, he didn't like me reading."

Regina's eyes grew angry at the man for doing this to Emma, as pools of tears formed, "So, he… did that monstrosity to you, for wanting to read?" tears soon fell, "You were just a kid."

The blonde's eyes turned soft as her thumb quickly dried Regina's tears, "They don't hurt anymore, Regina."

"They don't make you weak either." she murmured, as Emma only turned away. Regina quickly cupped the blonde's chin with her thumb and index finger, making her look back into her eyes, "Far from it. You're a fighter, Emma Swan. And that to me, makes you brave. From what I've heard of James, he was the real monster. I was wrong about you, and I'm so sorry."

Emma's lips parted in surprise by Regina's honest words, because the blonde could now see that there was honesty in those brown eyes she loved staring at so much, "You're being honest with me. You really don't see me as that monster anymore?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

The brunette shook her head, "Of course not. I'm sorry for even calling you that. For doubting you, even when you said you had nothing to do with Daniel's misfortune."

As long as she was being honest, Emma had to ask, "Do you still think about him?"

Regina went quiet, but gave her honest answer, "Sometimes." she quickly turned Emma's face back towards her as the blonde had turned away from her, "Not in the way that you think." she assured her.

"No?" asked Emma as she stared into Regina's eyes once again.

"No." replied Regina, "Please, Emma. For once, trust me. Believe me. We both talked about trying, and… I am. Everything is different now. The way I see you has been different. Can't you see that?"

Emma nodded, "You're right. You're right, I'm sorry."

"Tell me." Regina murmured as she brought up her hand to Emma's cheek, "What can I do to show you, to prove to you, that I am finally being honest with you?"

Emma took Regina's hand into her own, her eyes never leaving Regina's brown ones, "I believe you." she murmured, "I can't say I don't still get jealous with the thought of him being constantly in your thoughts, but… I'm trying to fix that."

Regina's thumb caressed Emma's own thumb as their fingers linked together.

"I haven't thought about him in the way that you think, Emma. And I can prove it to you now." the brunette replied.

"How would you do that?" asked Emma.

Regina smiled, "Well, if my words aren't enough for you to believe in, just yet… maybe, you'll believe in my actions."

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion as Regina's hand brushed a lock of blonde hair behind Emma's ear, as the brunette leaned in to press her lips onto Emma's together in the most soft, passionate and loving kiss.

It didn't take Emma long to melt into that kiss, as her lips moved along with Regina's.

This had been the very first kiss Regina ever gave her wife and Emma was loving every minute of it. She could feel the sincerity in that kiss, without question. Their hearts were beating as one, as their lips moved one another slowly in slow motion. It was a kiss that was never rushed, nor forced.

It was a kiss of true love.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm sorry for being absent for two or three days, guys! Life happens. But, I am happy to announce the next chapter! I believe I will earn everyone's forgiveness with this one, as it has some sexy times between our two favorite ladies. ;) I anxiously await your reviews on this chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thank you for being so patient with me. :)**_

* * *

For the first time in quite some time, Regina was all smiles. She had spent the night with Emma. That kiss they shared was replaying in her mind ever since her eyes opened to discover a new morning. Her smile grew even wider as she saw the very same blonde that she had spent the night with walking down the steps, her arm still in a sling.

"Emma, what are you doing out of bed? Are you crazy?" the brunette asked the smiling blonde. No doubt, Emma was just as happy if not more than the brunette was.

"I spent long days in bed. I need to walk. I called the doctor this morning, and he said it was fine." replied Emma.

"Are you sure? I mean, I just wouldn't want you overworking that arm." Regina told her wife as her eyes looked down at the wounded arm.

Scratch that. Emma was glowing with happiness as she smiled at the brunette, "I love to know that you worry about me." she told her.

"Well, you are my wife." replied the brunette, smiling from ear to ear.

Emma's eyes soon locked onto her wife's brown ones as she closed in the very little space between them, "Everything you said last night… was that true?"

Regina's smile almost disappearing, "Do you doubt me?"

The blonde shook her head, "Far from it." her hand cupped the brunette's cheek, "I just want to make sure I wasn't dreaming. That you actually kissed me last night."

Regina's smile grew as she looked into those green eyes she now loved so much, "I did."

"So, does this mean that you might, possibly come to love me, at least a little?" asked the blonde with a hopeful tone.

"No." Regina murmured, which made the blonde's smile disappear.

Emma was taken by complete surprise as soon as she felt Regina's arms wrap around her form carefully. Like magnets, Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's as well.

This was that perfect moment Regina was waiting for.

"This means, that I do love you." replied the brunette as her smile grew before the blonde.

And there it was. Regina was no longer hiding it anymore, nor did she want to. Especially not after seeing that Emma she had fallen in love with come right back into her life. The blonde had a very beautiful smile on her, and she could practically see the hearts in her eyes again. Regina could feel her heart wanting to jump out of her chest in this very moment.

"You love me?" asked Emma, her cheeks hurting from smiling.

Regina nodded, smiling just as big as the blonde, "I love you." she repeated.

If Emma's heart could jump out of her chest, it would be doing all sorts of flips in the air right now.

"You really love me?" Emma asked again, not being able to believe it, but wanting to hear her say it again and again.

Regina allowed a light laugh to escape her chest, as the blonde's expression was so adorable to look at it. It was like that of a kid who had just gotten surprised with something it had really been wanting, "I do. I do love you." she held the blonde closer into her embrace, "I don't know how it happened, or even when. I just know that, when you were shot, my whole world came down on me. I didn't want anything happening to you. I know I did a lot of wrong things, I lied, I-"

Emma shook her head as the blonde's own words stopped her from talking any further about stuff that was obviously in the past now, "It doesn't matter."

"No, it does. I was horrible to you, and you didn't deserve any of that." replied Regina.

"I wasn't fair with you either. We both said things we didn't mean, I was angry, jealous, but none of that matters anymore." her smile was back on her lips, "What matters to me right now, is that you actually love me."

Emma knew that Regina loved her. She could see it in those brown eyes she loved staring at all the time. She could see the difference in Regina's eyes and actions long before, but they would still argue sometimes that Emma never wanted to get high hopes about it. But now, everything was different. Regina loved her.

It became even more clear as the brunette's bright and happy eyes kept staring back into Emma's own green ones as she slowly leaned in, placing a soft and sweet kiss to the blonde's thin lips.

Daniel came into the house in that moment, his eyes set on the two women who were happily holding and kissing each other. He had never seen Regina this happy, not even with him. She was practically glowing and it hurt him.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt." this jealousy was killing him but he had to keep cool.

Both women turned to look at him, Emma with a smile that could not disappear from her lips, as Regina fell serious as soon as she saw Daniel. She knew it hurt him and that last thing she wanted was to hurt him more than she already has. But she wasn't about to stop being happy with Emma. Not now, not ever again.

"I was just coming by to inform you that the stables are coming along nicely. Everyone's working really hard on them." he said professionally.

"That's great to hear. I'm only sorry I can't be out there helping." replied Emma as she looked down at her spring.

Regina smiled at her wife, "All in good time."

Daniel couldn't help but notice the look in Regina's eyes as she looked at the blonde, "She's right, Emma. You should rest that arm as much as possible."

"It won't hurt if you rest just for today, tomorrow you can get back to work." said the brunette, smiling once again at the blonde.

Emma smiled in return as she nodded to Regina's request, "Fine."

Daniel's features fell with jealousy, "Well, I have to tend to my duties." his eyes met Emma's, "I'm glad that you're doing much better."

"Greg." the blonde's voice spoke, causing him to turn back around to face her as Emma walked up to him, extending her hand which he quickly took in a hand shake, "Thank you for saving me. As of today, you have my absolute trust."

He still regretted saving the blonde's life, but he knew what kind of person he was. He had to right by Regina, even if that meant losing her to this woman. He walked away without a single word, as Regina felt her heart jump out of her chest. Emma was putting her trust in the one man she hated.

If only she knew…

"How about some breakfast?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I'm starving." replied the blonde, as she grabbed a hold of her wife's hand, stopping her from walking away, "But first… there's a festival happening tomorrow night in my hometown. I want to take you." Emma's eyes dropped to the floor, "I know you didn't get to see much of it the first time we were there." her eyes met with Regina's once again, feeling a bit ashamed of their first time there, "I'd love for you to see it. Only, if you'd come with me."

Regina couldn't help but smile, she knew Emma felt bad over their first night in that small town, and had things been different then, she would have loved to have seen it. Well, now they were different.

"It's a date, Ms. Swan." the brunette replied with a smirk playing on her lips. Emma could swear there was even lust displaying in those brown eyes now.

* * *

It was around seven o'clock when Emma was making her way down the stairs, she was putting on her red leather jacket. She had taken off her spring since her arm was feeling better, there still was some discomfort, but she was going on a date with Regina. She had to look her best and that didn't include her spring.

Mary Margaret's smile was from ear to ear as she laid eyes on her beautiful daughter, "You're looking much better, ma'am."

Emma returned the smile, "Thank you, Mary. I'm feeling much better."

Lily came into the living room area, all smiles, showing off her new outfit she had picked out for the night in Storybrooke to Emma, "What do you think, Emma?"

"You look really nice, Lily." replied the blonde, remembering that Lily had no idea Regina was now coming along, "Listen, I thought you should know, everyone is coming along. Including Regina."

Lily's smile was gone.

"Regina?" she asked.

Emma nodded, "She is my wife and I asked her to come along with me."

Lily chuckled, "Forgive me, Emma, but I really doubt Regina is the type to enjoy a festival in a small town."

"I wouldn't say that."

Everyone's head turned to the sound of Regina's voice who was making her way down the stairs in a simple long white skirt, with a black top. If Emma wasn't already in love with this woman, she would be now just by the sight of her.

"I'm sorry, I know I took longer than expected." said the brunette.

The blonde shook her head, her eyes were practically heart shaped again over Regina, "It was was worth it. You look…"

Regina smiled as Emma stumbled to find the right words, the blonde could practically use a drool cup right now.

"Breathe, Ms. Swan." said Regina to which Emma exhaled just as fast.

"You look so beautiful." were the words that came from Emma, "Shall we go?"

As they both made their towards the front door, Lily stopped them in place, "Emma, if she's going, then I'm not going."

"Everyone is going Lily, even Mary Margaret. But if you don't wish to go, suit yourself." Emma smiled as she looked back at her wife, exiting the house with both Regina and Mary Margaret.

Lily followed shortly behind, even though she wasn't looking forward to this night, when it was supposed to be only her and Emma.

* * *

Compared to their other trips taken, this was the best one. Emma ranted on about that small town she loved so much, how it had the best festivities. This year's festivity involved a popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, shooting range, and many other games. And music, of course.

The two women that night were inseparable. They walked around the town, arms linked together. Regina could tell how proud Emma was of this little town and how happy she was to be back. Regina was happy as well, even more to be sharing this wonderful experience with Emma.

The only ones not having a good time at all were Daniel and Lily, their eyes would constantly be glaring at the new happy couple all through the night.

It was even more sickening to both of them when they saw how both the blonde and brunette shared a cotton candy.

The night became even more perfect, as they soon shared a dance to "Only You" playing through some speakers that had been set up. Again, the only unhappy ones there were Daniel and Lily.

After a while of being around a huge crowd of people, Emma decided to walk around with Regina, showing her the rest of Storybrooke. This was the perfect date for both, they were taking their time with each other, fully enjoying each other's company as they talked about endless things, getting to know each other more and more.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was small. I like it. I wouldn't mind living in a quiet place like this." said Regina, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Really? So, you don't like Chicago much?" asked Emma.

"That was my parent's idea of moving there. They always wanted the best for me. Especially my father." replied the brunette.

"Including who you marry." Emma joked, earning a hard slap on her still sore arm from her wife, "Ow!" the blonde laughed, "It's still sore, you know."

Regina smiled as Emma linked their hands together, fingers fitting perfectly linked to one another.

There was a short pause before Regina spoke, "I have to admit, marrying you didn't turn out so bad in the end."

Emma stopped walking as she looked into Regina's eyes for assurance, "Really? Even when I said all those horrible things?" Emma's gaze fell away from Regina's again, "I didn't exactly give you a… proper honeymoon."

Regina's own brown eyes locked with Emma's green ones, "That was the past. It was different." a small smirk played on her lips at the memory, "What should matter now is that we love each other."

Emma's smile flashed before Regina's very eyes, as her arms wrapped around her form; making the brunette hold her close as well.

Emma's eyes looked to Regina's lips as they began to lean in closer and closer until another magical kiss happened. Lips moving together as one, as the kiss only deepened, turning into the most passionate kiss both have ever shared.

Regina's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, pressing Emma's body more towards her own as a soft grunt escaped within the brunette's chest. Emma was a great kisser, and that kiss did things to Regina. As for Emma, she never wanted to stop. She had chills travel up her spine with how delicious her wife's lips felt.

"Mmm…" was all Emma heard as her eyes opened back up slowly to look right into those dark, brown eyes. They were filled with lust again, desire.

"We have a lot to make up for." Regina murmured, as she held on to Emma's form, never wanting to let go. "Remember when I said that you would never touch me again?"

Emma's grin was inevitable, as her arms only held on tighter to the brunette's form, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered.

Regina bit her lip as her eyes focused on how dark Emma's had gotten in that moment, "You have a house here. We don't have to go back tonight, do we?"

" _We_ have a house here. Everything I own is just as yours." the blonde corrected.

An eyebrow raised from Regina as a husky voice now spoke back, "Including yourself?"

Emma smiled, "I've been yours since that night I saw you on that beach."

Regina closed in the remaining space between the two, placing another passionate and delicate kiss on her wife's lips. The two melted into each other so much in that instant, they didn't realize they were being watched by no other, than Daniel.

He had been watching Regina like a hawk that entire night. Tears fell from his eyes as he witnessed the way the two women kissed each other. He could say something, end all this once and for all. But, instead he walked away.

* * *

Regina stepped into the small mansion as Emma held the door open, walking right behind her as the door shut.

Regina's eyes roamed the house as if she were seeing it for the first time. She was in love with this house and could do wonders with it, she thought. Of course, she didn't mind being anywhere Emma needed to be.

Emma observed her quietly as Regina turned to face the blonde in that same moment. The blonde couldn't help wonder what was going through her mind. She knew their first time here wasn't what it was meant to be, and she felt bad about it ever since.

"What's wrong?" asked the brunette, as she noticed Emma's fallen features.

"I was horrible to you that night, Regina. I obligated you to-" replied the blonde, her words being cut short by Regina's own protest.

"You didn't." she shook her head.

"I did."

"Emma. It may have started that way, and I didn't want to admit it to myself then, but I gave in." Regina assured her.

"It still wasn't right. And I intend to make that up to you." she continued, "I'm sorry for everything. For my stupid behavior, for making that deal with your mother. I know there is nothing I can do that could ever make up for that mistake. But, I swear. I only wanted to get to know you. I fell in love with you since the very first time I looked into your eyes. I knew, since I saw you that you were my one true love."

Regina stepped forward, a hand reaching up to cup Emma's face, looking deeply into those green eyes, "I honestly, deeply, and truly love you. I was scared to admit it before, because I was still confused by Daniel, and hurt by you. But now I know more than ever - that I belong with you. I only want to love you." she murmured.

Both lips locked in that moment in another passionate and heated kiss, as arms wrapped around each other's forms, bringing them closer together.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Panting and breathless bodies came in through the door of the master bedroom as Emma closed the door with her foot, not wanting to break any second of their kiss. Regina flashing a smile in between kisses as olive hands began parting the blonde of her jacket. A thud being heard as it fell to the floor. Emma's hands roamed up the brunette's sides as her thumbs began raising her black blouse, exposing some olive skin from underneath.

Regina walked forward, causing Emma to walk backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed, making her take a sitting position as her hands only grabbed on more towards the brunette's waist as pink lips smacked against that same exposed stomach in front of her.

Pale hands soon urged the brunette forward which made her straddle the blonde's lap. Just as fast, Emma's shirt was off as it dropped to the floor. Regina's lips crashing onto Emma's in an even more heated kiss as olive hands caressed the blonde's toned shoulders and arms.

The bedroom was dark, same as their first night here. Only this time, it was pure magic. They both wanted this, they both craved it.

Emma got that confirmation as she then parted from such kiss to look into the brunette's eyes. They were just as hungry, just as dark. Both full of lust. Regina wanted this.

Regina's blouse came off next as it dropped to the floor, Emma's lips quickly making contact with olive skin, as her hands worked in snapping off the brunette's bra, which was off rather quickly. An eager and hungry mouth soon found an already aroused nipple.

The brunette's hand tightening on Emma's golden locks, as grunts were released from both women.

The blonde's hands digged underneath Regina's long skirt, moving up passed her thighs only to cup two very round butt cheeks, earning a low moan from the brunette, along with a hiss of pleasure as she felt those very same hands squeeze firmly at her butt cheeks, and teeth bite gently down on her nipple as a warm tongue soothed it soon after.

There was a faint growl heard from Emma as she scooped up Regina with one arm as she laid her gently on the bed, the blonde now straddling the brunette's waist. Regina's hands worked on undoing Emma's jeans, as another thud sounded on the hardwood floor from the blonde's boots coming off right after.

Emma's hands quickly worked on Regina's long skirt as it came off, along with her heels.

The blonde licked her lips at the beautiful sight before her, as she climbed back up on the bed, lying her own body on top of Regina's. Lips crashing against eager plump ones.

After a few more exchanged kisses and soft touches, both bodies were one underneath warm bed sheets. Nothing mattered in this moment. There was no more hate, no more regrets, no more pain. Every ugly word they ever said to each other was long gone.

A deep sight arised from Regina's chest as she felt Emma's fingers find the entrance they were long and eagerly seeking. Her nails digging into the blonde's back, as a moan escaped from Emma's lips as her hand sped up it's in and out motions.

Regina's hips bucked upward, crashing down on the bed as two delicious fingers kept up with her rhythm. "Mm, Emma." she moaned into her lover's ear. Her nails digging more into Emma's skin as her rhythm only picked up faster. A warm and wet tongue came in contact with the olive skin on the brunette's neck.

Emma became breathless as she kept on with her thrusts against the body that was placed underneath her. Her fingers soaking up with more of Regina's wetness with each movement.

A moan escaped Emma's lips as well the sooner she felt two fingers now entering her own center. The blonde's free hand reached out for the wooden headboard as it slammed against her pale fingers. Only that didn't matter. All Emma could feel as well as Regina was pure, exotic pleasure. Full of lust and love.

Dark green eyes staring back into dark brown ones as both their movements kept on in a dance of desire filled with breathless moans.

"You feel so amazing, Regina." the blonde moaned, as her desire only grew. Regina did indeed felt amazing as her wet walls tightened around two of Emma's fingers with each hard motion.

Emma's own wetness began dripping down the brunette's hand as she thrusted her own two fingers inside of the blonde. To Regina, this was even better than the first time they were together. She wanted to make Emma feel her love, she wanted to make her feel desired. Which Emma did indeed feel in that very moment.

The brunette proved just how much she wanted her by holding Emma as close as she could, as both their bodies kept up with each movement, sweat now dripping off both of them as they felt so lost in their own heat.

"Em-ma!" Regina moaned as her walls tightened more and more, bringing her to the edge of pleasure. Her nails digging into the blonde's back a lot harder this time earning a loud moan from the blonde in return.

"Fuck!" was all Emma could muster, as she felt a light sting on her upper back. There was no doubt she drew a little bit of blood from how hard Regina's nails had penetrated into her skin.

But it was all worth it.

Moans and sweat mixed together as both women reached their orgams. Both bodies slowing down in a breathless result.

Emma's tongue soon marking a wet trail around Regina's lips as hot breathes were being exchanged. Regina quickly gripped onto golden locks, pulling Emma in for a breathless yet passionate kiss. The brunette's hands caressing her way down towards two pale buttcheeks belonging to Emma herself.

The blonde was surprised as she felt plump lips making a trail of kisses towards her neck, only to feel teeth bite down firmly on her pulse point, followed by a warm soothing motion of the brunette's own tongue.

The silence surrounding them broke as a husky voice came from the brunette in a soft whisper, "You're so beautiful." her hand brushing back a pair of golden locks, tucking them behind Emma's ear, "I could become addicted to having you."

Despite there being a hint of pink on Emma's cheeks, there was still that glow in her eyes that just begged for more of what they had just shared.

Emma placed a light kiss on plump lips, as her thumb traced that perfect scar she loved looking at so much that was placed on her wife's upper lip, "Then, I'm afraid we aren't ever going to stop, because I am just as addicted to you. Maybe worse."

Emma could swear she saw a wicked smirk appear on the brunette's lips then and there as she heard a now low huskier voice say, "Have your way with me, Ms. Swan."

They had both traveled on a glorious trip of ecstasy and came crashing back down. It lasted that way for hours into the night, until both bodies gave out from exhaustion. They were both right. They couldn't get enough of each other anymore.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

* * *

It was early morning. The ranch was quiet. No sign of Emma. No sign of Regina.

Lily had been looking around for Emma all morning with no luck. She turned to the sound of a door opening only to be disappointed in having Daniel walking in.

"Is Emma around?" he asked, hadn't not seen any sign of the blonde either.

"She didn't come back with you last night?" Lily asked as her brows furrowed.

"Not with us." Daniel replied, "What about her wife? Is she here?"

"They aren't here." Mary Margaret interrupted as she walked into the living room, with a chipper smile on her face. "I saw them go into a house. They must have spent the night there."

The pixie haired woman walked out of sight, leaving a jealous Daniel and Lily alone in the living room.

* * *

A bright ray of sunlight made its way into the bedroom window of the small mansion in Storybrooke as it shined right on Regina's sleeping form.

The brunette opened her eyes, as a smile formed on her face as she felt an arm wrapped around her figure and flashes of last night's events came back to her. Her smile only grew as she turned her body over to be faced with a peaceful sleeping blonde on the other side of the bed.

Emma soon began to move as she began feeling soft and delicate kisses being placed all along her neck and jawline.

The blonde's arms wrapped around tighter around Regina as she rested her head on the blonde's chest. She could practically hear her heart beat, and it was a beautiful sound to hear this early in the morning.

"Do we have to go back? I love being here with you. I just want to stay like this forever." a still sleepy voice sounded from Regina.

Emma's eyes remained closed, but a smile played on her lips at the sound of her wife's voice, "Forever?" she asked to which Regina nodded.

"I really like this house." the brunette whispered.

"Unfortunately, I have to keep staying over at the ranch for a while longer for work. But once things are more under control over there, if you'd like we could move here." Emma murmured.

Regina propped herself up on her side, as brown bright eyes stared directly at Emma, "Really?"

Green eyes then met Regina's along with a smile, "If that's what you want." a hand tugged Regina's hair behind her ear, as Regina's cupped Emma's face.

"I'd love that. It doesn't matter how long it takes. I'll go where you need to be. I want to show you that now things will be different. I want to give myself to you in every way possible." replied Regina.

Plump lips met thin in a sealing passionate kiss, as Regina quickly rolled onto Emma's own form, obviously ready for one last round before they have to return back home.

* * *

Daniel came into the guest house, slamming the door shut practically angry at the idea of both women staying behind and spending the night away from this place. He knew well what that indicated. He saw them that entire night the way they would exchange glances at one another.

"They didn't come back. She spent the night with her. I know it." he informed Neal through clenched teeth, who was enjoying his breakfast.

"Will you calm down? If you don't control this shit, you'll blow your cover." replied Neal.

"I don't care anymore! I don't care if everyone knows it!" he shouted as a deep sigh was released from within him, "This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Don't you understand that? She was supposed to leave with me." his body collapsed on a chair next to Neal, "I can't take anymore of this."

"Then, get over it, Daniel. Let's just go; let's leave tonight. Take whatever money we have gathered up and start a new life elsewhere." replied Neal, "There's plenty of fish in the sea, buddy."

Daniel shot a glare at his friend, "Thanks for your support." he said sarcastically.

"Look, Daniel. I've been your friend through thick and thin, I've been with you through this whole Regina mess. I know it sucks, alright?" his arm rested on his friend's shoulder, "Which is why I am trying to get you to see the truth to things. You've lost her, man. Let her go."

Tears fell from Daniel's eyes as he shook his head, not wanting to accept the truth. Even if he knew that was true, he couldn't bring himself to accept it. What he felt for Regina was much stronger than he was.

Neal sighed, "I'm sorry to be so blunt about it. Regina… she's in love with Emma now. I see it every time they look at each other, I know you see it too. Everyone sees it. And you know that Emma is as much a victim in this, as you and Regina were. You've seen it yourself - Emma is not the person you thought she was."

He really hated Neal right now. He hated it even worse when the man was right.

"I know. That's what I hate. I think in other circumstances - I might even be friends with Emma." he chuckled at the crazy thought (being friends with Emma? That'll be the day), "Can you believe that? I actually like her that much. But I also hate her for winning Regina's heart, even if this truly isn't her fault."

"I think what really kills you here is that you don't hate her." Neal replied.

 _Damn you, Neal! Why can't you just let me hate her? Why do you always have to be so right?_

"Let's just leave, alright? As soon as we are far away from this place, you'll start feeling better."

Daniel nodded in agreement, "Alright. But I have to talk to Regina first."

An eye roll came from Neal, "Come on, Daniel. She doesn't want to go with you."

"I just want her to know, alright? I need to see her one last time before we leave for good." replied Daniel.

Neal made his way towards the window as he heard a car approaching along with Mary Margaret's cheery voice, "They just got back." he informed Daniel as his friend joined him against the window.

"Make sure you have your things packed. We'll leave as soon as the week is done." said Daniel, his eyes never leaving the two women.

Neal glanced at his friend, "No, Daniel, we should leave today."

Daniel looked him right in the eyes, "The week. With our last paycheck we will have enough to get by until we can find a new job."

"What are we going to tell Emma?" Neal asked.

What were they going to say to Emma? Daniel would need to come up with a good enough excuse as to why they were now quitting their job and leaving for good. He loved Regina and probably always would love her. That was his punishment to carry. And even if it meant that he would be miserable, he didn't want Regina to have the same faith by having Emma find out who he really is now.

"It's so great to have you back!" Mary Margaret beamed. It made her happy to see her daughter so happy, and even more to see that now Regina was actually in love with Emma.

"Thank you, Mary." the brunette replied through a bright smile.

"You must be starving. I'll have something fixed up for you." was the last thing the pixie haired woman said as she rushed inside the house.

"Actually, food sounds great and a good shower." replied Emma.

"We should take one."

Emma's gaze fell on Regina's, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise to the woman's words, " _We_?"

"Emma! You're back!" Lily's voice bursted their bubble of happiness as she came running towards the blonde, pulling her tightly in a hug.

She was making it rather difficult for the blonde to breathe, as Emma's eyes focused on Regina's now serious expression, her hands pushing Lily away, "Lily."

"I'll just wait inside." replied Regina as she made her way into the house.

Lily soon released Emma, only to interrogate her about last night, "What happened to you? Why didn't you come home last night?"

"We'll talk later, okay?" Emma moved past the girl as she quickly headed back into the house, eager to tend to Regina.

* * *

Emma walked inside, eyes roaming the living room in search of any sign that Regina might be in here. She knew how much Regina didn't like Lily hugging her and the last thing she wanted was for another argument to arise. Especially after the many love sessions they had for an entire night.

"Mary, have you seen Regina?" asked Emma as she spotted Mary Margaret making her way into the living room.

"I believe she said she was going to shower, ma'am." replied the older woman.

Emma hurried up those stairs faster than her feet could carry her.

She knocked at Regina's door, as she peeked inside hoping to find any sign of her, "Regina?" Emma called out. She was starting to grow disappointed as there was no reply.

"Took you long enough." Regina's voice sounded from the bathroom doorway, as green eyes took in the breathtaking sight of her wrapped around the same white towel she had seen before.

 _She'll be the death of me._ Thought Emma as her legs practically turned to goo, her heart was doing flips, as yet another puddle about the size of Texas started forming in between her legs, sending a thrilling chill up and down her spine.

"I was afraid you had changed your mind." replied Emma as she chewed on her lower lip.

Regina walked up to a hypnotized blonde as she slipped off the red leather jacket off her shoulders once again, letting it drop to the floor. Her eyes dark and intense as a small smirk played on her lips, "You need that shower as much as I do, Ms. Swan."

Emma couldn't speak as she heard that low husky voice come from Regina again. Their eyes were hungry for each other all over again. Emma's smirk appeared on her lips as she realized her shower fantasy would be coming true.

Soon dark green eyes roamed all over Regina's body as her hands rid the brunette of that towel that had been selfishly covering this work of art that was Regina Swan-Mills. Emma's arms lifted up as Regina's own hands rid her of her shirt once again, followed by the rest of her clothing.

As they entered the shower, lips locked with one another as the water began to drip down their bodies, and steam began to build up on the shower glass doors.

Regina's tongue soon took over their kiss, as it made its way into the blonde's mouth, dancing around with Emma's own tongue as hands roamed around wet body parts.

Of course, they eventually showered, but not after finishing up a heavy make out session which soon turned into a quickie. With the hot water running, their muscles quickly felt even more relaxed after being deliciously sore from their previous night.

And for the first time ever, they both actually agreed on something: They wouldn't mind taking showers like this for the rest of their lives.

In just an instant it had become their own personal haven.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I know, I've been a little behind on this ff lol and I realize this chapter isn't super long like my others, but I promise you I will soon get back on track of things, and I am still working on other ff's for you all. To make up for my late post, I bring you not one - but two steamy love scenes between our lovely ladies. ;) I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon. Both women decided to rest after a while, Regina joining Emma in her bedroom. They decided to sleep off their exhaustion from the trip and all their love making sessions, waking up in time for lunch; which they decided to eat in the room.

Mary Margaret came in beaming with happiness, she almost wanted to cry. She couldn't imagine all that Emma had gone through under James's care, but she knew she had suffered. Emma deserved this long awaited happiness.

"I'm so happy to see that things between you have finally settled the way they should be." said Mary Margaret, food tray in her hands.

Regina beamed with the same if not more amount of happiness as the older woman, pearly white teeth exposed, "Thank you, Mary."

"Is there anything else I could get for you?" the pixie haired woman asked them both.

"We're fine. Thank you, Mary." replied Emma, Regina cutting in immediately after her wife.

"Actually… would you be so kind to move my things into Emma's bedroom, please?"

Emma's gaze, full of surprise looked over at the brunette. The blonde was still trying to process how in what seemed like a blink of an eye to her, this amazing, gorgeous woman now loved her. Truly loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. So much happiness scared her, but she wasn't about to fight it off either. She's been wanting this since day one. And now, out of some form of miracle, the heavens decided to open up and shine upon her. Blessing her with the most precious gift anyone could ask for.

"I'd be more than happy to help you with that, ma'am. Right away." the older woman nodded, as she glanced quickly at Emma who was still in surprise by Regina's own request, and stepped out of the room.

Regina then looked over at a still surprised Emma, "What?"

"You're sleeping with me tonight?" asked Emma, shock and surprise in her voice.

Regina gave Emma a reassuring smile of her words, as she quickly scooted over, taking a seat on the blonde's lap, arms automatically cradling each other in.

"I want to sleep with you every night. If that's alright with you." replied the brunette.

Emma's smiles came automatically now a days, as one flashed before the brunette, "It's perfect. This is as much as your house as it is mine. I want you to feel free to change anything you want."

Regina became intrigued, "Anything I want?"

Emma nodded, "Anything."

An almost evil smirk took place on the brunette's lips as she quickly got an idea, "No objections?"

The blonde chuckled, she knew that look in Regina's eyes by now. Her hand was brought up as to Regina's face as her thumb softly caressed that scar above her lip she grew to love so much, "What does my queen want?"

Regina's smile now grew to a more natural and happy one. Emma had said many sweet and lovable things to her during all their love making, but this one was one she really liked. Her eyes landed on one of Emma's golden locks as her fingers began playing with it, "Well…" she continued, "I would like you to shorten the staff around here. A certain person specifically."

Regina knew that was too much to ask for right off, and it was even more confirmed as Emma's expression grew a bit serious. But, she had to try. As much as she trusted Emma, she couldn't trust Lily enough to know she'd stay away from her.

"Regina-"

"I know." the brunette stopped her from speaking as she lifted up a palm in defense, "I know she means a lot to you, Emma. And the last thing I want to do is contradict you."

Emma's eyebrow raised at Regina's words, obviously not believing her. To this, the brunette rolled her eyes as her lips curved up in another smirk, "Ok. Maybe I do enjoy it a little bit." she admitted, earning a light chuckle from the blonde, "But you know as well as I do, that we can't stand each other. Now, I've done my part, I've kept my distance. But I promise you - first chance she gets, she will try to upset me. I know how she feels towards you. She's not going to respect our marriage."

Emma nodded. She hated constantly hurting Lily, and she knew Regina wasn't her favorite person, "As much as I love seeing you get jealous over me, you're right."

Regina's brows lifted in surprise, "I am? Are we actually agreeing on something?"

The blonde's lips curved in a smile, "We are. I can't just flat out ask her to leave, but I will talk to her about all this. I will make sure she stays out of your way."

The brunette let out a sigh, of course it wasn't going to be easy for Emma to throw her out. As much as she hated it, she knew Emma was all Lily had.

"Can I make my own deal?" Regina offered, with a nod from Emma she continued, "I'll allow for her to stay." then and there, she knew she would regret it, "But the minute that she slips up on bothering me, or Mary - the minute that I see her looking at you in any way I feel is disrespectful; she's out of here."

Emma smiled, loving Regina finally taking control of things, "You have my word." the blonde's arms only held on tighter around her wife's form, "Now, do tell me, my Queen. What else will you be allowing around here? Specifically tonight."

Regina's smile mirrored off of Emma's as she wrapped her own arms around the blonde's neck even tighter, "I can't tell you that. But I'll gladly show you." she murmured onto her wife's thin lips as she leaned in, placing a tender, passionate kiss. Emma's lips automatically moving along with Regina's as their kiss quickly deepened.

A soft grunt was released from the brunette's chest as a knock sounded on the door, causing them to break away from their trance, "Yes?" said Regina as they both kept their eyes towards the bedroom door.

Mary Margaret soon peeked in with a apologetic smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt." her eyes gazing at Emma, "Greg asked to speak to you, ma'am. He said he would wait in your office."

Regina's chest soon felt tightened. Would Daniel say something to Emma? What if he did, how would Emma react?

"Thank you, Mary. I'll be right down." replied Emma as she looked over at Regina, "While I'm down there, why don't you move your things in here?"

Regina gave a nervous smile, "Of course."

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's in a chaste kiss before lifting herself up the bed and out of the bedroom. If there was one thing about Emma that Regina loved was how professional the woman could get in a heartbeat.

But right now, Regina grew nervous over what Daniel may want to talk to Emma about. She remained seated on her bed as she looked over to Mary Margaret, "You don't think he'll say anything, would you?"

"If he didn't have the bravery to say anything before, he won't now. He sees how happy you are with Ms. Emma. We all do." a smile played on both their lips, "I wouldn't worry about it. Now, come on, why don't we start moving your things on over?"

Regina nodded, still feeling nervous but a little better about everything. She's been showing Emma how much she now loved her. Things had to be ok. Emma had to trust her, even if Daniel's identity was revealed in the end. She just had to.

* * *

Emma was beyond surprised and confused all in one when Daniel informed her that he had made up his mind about leaving.

"I don't understand. Why on earth would you want to leave? I though-" the blonde's brows furrowed in confusion as Daniel spoke over her own words.

"You have been great, Emma." a sigh escaped his chest. _That's what makes it so hard to hate you._ He thought as he continued, "A lot better than I expected, actually."

"Then, why leave?" asked a still confused Emma.

"It's… it's a personal matter." replied Daniel.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" offered the blonde. Of course she would offer him help, she was generous with anyone who worked for her. She had proved to everyone working for her that she was nowhere near like James was.

Daniel quickly spoke, "No, Emma, no. You've done so much already by giving a job and a home here."

Emma was beyond lost. If it was as great as he said it was then why leave? She didn't understand it, and desperately wanted to help out what she came to consider a good friend.

She let a sigh escape from within her chest, "Well… I mean, Greg, I understand if you feel the need to leave. I don't want you to, but I also respect your decision - if that's your final word."

For some reason, Daniel felt like scum. He had come in here with the idea of being reunited with his true love, but was surprised to find her in love with this woman sitting in front of him now. This woman who now considered him a good friend. He needed to be honest.

"Emma, I… you have been nothing but generous with me and my friend. So, I feel it's only fair I am honest with you about something." said Daniel, as he paused to take in a few breaths of air. _Just do it! Now is your chance,_ he kept saying to himself as green eyes quietly remained focused on him. Talk about being put on the spot by your big mouth.

No. He couldn't do it. For the first time ever, he did feel like a coward. But, he was leaving. She wouldn't have to see him ever again, therefore he couldn't destroy Regina's happiness.

"I am honestly very grateful with you." a light chuckle escaped him, "You honestly, aren't what I expected at all. You have proven to be a much better person than I ever will be." another chuckle escaped him as he shook his head as he gazed on the still confusing look on Emma's face, "I - I know I don't really make any sense, but just be sure that my reason for leaving, isn't because I am not grateful. I wish I could tell you the real reason, but we all have our secrets."

That Emma understood completely.

"You don't have to tell me. But just know, that if you ever feel the need to come back… you have a home here. And a friend."

 _Could this woman not be so damn nice?_

"Thank you." he nodded as he stood up from his chair, "Well, I won't take up more of your time. I'll leave by the end of the week. I hope that's no trouble."

Emma stood with him, "No, of course not. I'm glad you are at least staying until the end of the week. I'll be out there helping you on anything that needs to get done. We'll have to discuss who you think is suitable as your replacement."

Another nod, "Whatever you need me to do."

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in here without someone informing Emma first!"

"Are you kidding me? I don't need an introduction. She knows perfectly well who I am."

Both Daniel and Emma's heads turned to the sound of Lily's voice and another masculine voice shouting just at the entrance. Emma quickly made her way out of the study into the living room only to see a tall, black haired man with a leather jacket and a scruffy looking beard.

The man's arms were stretched out in greeting, smile so wide as he saw his favorite blonde, "Swan!"

Emma's eyes grew wide in surprise as a smile formed on her lips, "August Booth!" she rushed into his arms, hugging him so tight, "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were out travelling the world."

August looked back at his long time friend he had missed so much, "I was. You won't imagine all the wonderful places I saw! I have so much to tell you."

Emma's smile grew, unable to believe that her long lost friend was now standing in front of her, "I have so much to tell you." she replied.

August had been another foster kid that ended up living with father Gabriel. He was around the day Emma was born, and thanks to him she was able to get herself out of a lot of trouble as a child. He would always be looking out after her.

A chuckle escaped him as his eyes roamed around the big house and back to Emma, "I'll say that you do. Servants and everything, huh? What's next, you have a hot wife I don't know about?"

Emma couldn't be happier with the man's presence, as her hand clapped his arm, guiding him back into her office, "Come with me. I'll tell you everything." she soon looked back at Lily, "It's fine, Lily. Please, inform everyone that we have a guest staying with us and have a room set up for him."

"Of course, Em." was all Lily replied as she soon left to do what she was told to do.

In a matter of minutes, everyone in the house was aware of the new guest. As hours passed, Regina and Mary Margaret were able to move her things into Emma's room, and even decided on dinner: Meatloaf.

By dinner time, Emma had already filled in August on everything that's happened in her life since the last time they saw each other. Next to Graham, August was someone very special to Emma. He was someone else who always had her back when she needed it. And she had his.

The man was beyond surprised by the blonde's tale, "Wow. It sounds like something out of those soap operas." he said.

Emma's brows furrowed in question as a smirk formed on her lips, amused by the man's habit, "You watch soap operas?"

"Hey, you can learn a lot from them. You'd be surprised." August defended while an index finger pointed towards Emma.

Emma's head shook, unable to rid herself of the bright smile she possessed since he walked in through the door, "It's really great seeing you again, August. It's been a really long time."

A light smacking sound was heard as August's hand gently tapped on Emma's knee with a smile of his own displayed on his scruffy face, "I've really missed you, Em. I'm glad things have finally worked out for you. I know it was tough before."

Both heads quickly turned as a soft knock sounded at the door, smiles forming even wider as a brunette head peeked in with a white grin of her own, "I'm sorry to interrupt." said Regina.

Emma quickly stood to her feet as an arm extended out towards her wife, inviting her to step inside, "You could never interrupt." green eyes soon turned to August, sparkling like two bright diamonds, happiness beaming, "August, this is Regina."

The brunette smiled brightly at August as they both exchanged firm hand shakes with one another.

"Wow." August then released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Regina was a true beauty, it could leave you breathless. "Emma's description of you didn't do you justice. She hasn't shut up about you since I arrived."

Regina looked over at a now red blushy Emma, eyebrow raised as she teased the blonde woman even more, "Oh, is that right?"

Emma shook her head, trying to hide her blush, her smile giving her away, "Don't you listen to him."

"Please, do. If anyone here knows this girl like the back of his hand, that'd be me." August defended himself once again.

A chuckle escaped Regina's lips, "You are more than welcomed to sit next to me at dinner. I want to know everything." the brunette soon took the man's arm as they both made their way out of the office and into the dining room, leaving a blushing Emma behind.

"You watch what you say, August." the blonde warned as a cackling laugh was heard coming from a now amused August. This was going to be a fun dinner.

Surely enough, dinner was enjoyable. A complete change from the ones both women had shared before. Regina learned a lot about August and even her wife. She learned that the man was quite a charmer and wondered if he was the one responsible for Emma being such a charmer. The blonde defending herself with "That's all me. I thought him." bit as sounds of laughter filled the room and were heard all through the house.

Emma's green eyes constantly looking over at her happy wife. She truly could see it now. There was no question, no doubt that Regina now loved her. The brunette's smile was enough to make Emma fall in love with her all over again. She was truly all Emma needed to be a hundred percent happy. There was no doubt now that Regina belonged only to her.

"Well, thank you two for the lovely dinner. I haven't had food this good in what feels like ages." the man stood up as he excused himself, he also noticed the sexual glances both women kept giving each other all through dinner. It was obvious even to a blind person.

Now that they both had given themselves to each other willingly and so in love, they truly couldn't get enough of each other.

"I'm going to turn in early, if you don't mind." August finished.

"Have a good night, August." Regina replied with another bright smile.

"Good night, Regina. It's been a real pleasure." before he walked away, he leaned down to whisper to Emma, "I know you. Try not to be so loud, have some respect for your guest." he teased, causing Emma to push him away as laughter once again filled the room. Even Regina couldn't content her laughter as she very well heard what he had said.

"Get out of here, will you?" replied the blonde, shoulders still shaking from laughter.

As August retired up the stairs and into his bedroom, Regina spoke as she heard a door close, "He's a funny guy."

Emma was soon taken by surprise as Regina placed herself on the her lap, her arms automatically wrapping around her waist. Green eyes instantly meeting brown.

"I could get used to all this attention." murmured the blonde as their lips connected together in a soft and slow set of chaste kisses.

Lily came in only to be disappointed at the sight of love before her, quickly leaving the room as tears streamed down her eyes. Unlike Daniel, she was one that was never going to accept the fact that Emma was with someone else that wasn't her.

Their kiss had gone to soft, tender ones to a slow, but passionate kiss. As Regina parted from such kiss her thumb began wiping away the remains of her lipstick from the blonde's thin lips, Emma's hand remained resting in between shiny black hair from Regina's head as adoring eyes met once again.

As Regina stared into two sparkling set of green eyes, she couldn't help but fall in love even more. How could she had missed it? How could she not seen it there before? And then she remembered that reason. A reason that was still lurking around this house. Daniel. She hid it well so Emma wouldn't know something was wrong, but on the inside she felt like a traitor. Daniel was here and she couldn't even bring herself to tell Emma the truth. She couldn't because she loved this woman to death. The last thing she wanted was to lose her, especially now that everything was more than perfect for both of them.

"I love you, Emma Swan. Please, forgive me. You have to know that no matter what, I truly love you. I _need_ you to know that."

That was all Regina could bring herself to say while looking into her wife's adoring eyes. Emma didn't know it, but she was basically pleading for forgiveness for having to lie to her about Daniel.

The blonde smiled widely as her hand moved over, cupping the brunette's cheek, "Of course I know that. I have no reason to doubt you anymore."

That stung Regina's heart like a dagger. _If only you knew, but you can't know. I don't want to lose you._ She thought as pools of moisture formed in her eyes, "Promise me, that nothing will ever change between us anymore. Promise me, that nothing will ruin these moments with you. Promise me, that nothing will keep you from loving me."

Emma's head tilted in wonder as she gazed upon her wife's tears, knowing well something was troubling her, "Regina?" she murmured as a pale thumb wiped away her tears, "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

Her voice sounded so reassuring she almost did want to blurt it out. But if anyone had a front row seat to Emma's anger, it was her and she never wanted to witness that side of her ever again. She loved how things were and she no longer wanted to waste another minute of it.

A hand wrapped around the blonde's wrist, brown eyes looking deeper into green ones, "Please, Emma. Say nothing will ruin us."

Emma's own gaze soften at the pleading voice, husky voice coming from Regina, "Nothing will ever ruin or keep me from loving you."

* * *

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

After another make out session downstairs in the dining room that later turned heavy, with soft murmurs of repeated 'I love you's', Emma came into what was now their bedroom with Regina in her arms. This was soon becoming a favorite thing for the brunette.

"You keep carrying me like this, I might make you do it every night, Ms. Swan." said a smiling Regina.

Emma kicked the door shut with her foot as she placed Regina down on the bed, replying in a low tone of voice, "It'll be a pleasure carrying you to bed every night, I assure you."

The blonde knew what Regina wanted. The lust was in both their eyes since dinner, and Regina calling Emma 'Ms. Swan' had quickly become their own thing for when the brunette wanted one of Emma's many love making sessions.

Emma kneeled before Regina as her hands began working the straps to the brunette's heels, eyes never leaving each other's gaze as she slowly rid olive skinned feet of each heel.

Regina's fingertips traced lightly at the blonde's lips as her shirt was take off. Their lips met fast in a gentle but still hungry kiss.

A soft moan already escaping the brunette as she pulled Emma onto her as they both collapsed on the bed, feeling the blonde's thigh teasingly press against her most intimate of areas. Emma's lips curved up into a smirk as she looked at Regina biting her lip as brown eyes connected with her own. She was already wet, just as much as Emma was.

Emma's stomach was now pressed down on Regina's, as the blonde grind her hips once again, a moan now escaping both as both their centers met in a much stronger rhythm.

Regina loved an occasional teasing, but right now she wanted it all.

As soon as both women were rid of all their clothing, Emma was taking again by surprise as Regina rolled over, landing on top of Emma as her legs soon straddled her hips - eyes closing on both parties as the brunette's hot, moisture and most intimate skin came in contact with the blonde's very own hot and moisture skin between her thighs.

Emma's hands soon found their way up past Regina's round butt cheeks as they traveled sensually up to her waist as the brunette began bucking her hips, as her sex grind slowly against Emma's very own sex, sounds of breathless moans and wet skin filling the air and room around them.

"Uhh, Regina…" the blonde's hands squeezed at the woman's waist as her eyes began to roll back in pure ecstasy. Emma couldn't help but begin to roll her hips underneath the brunette that was making her lose every remaining breath that she was still able to puff out with every moan that escaped her heaving chest.

This was the first time Regina ever took control with Emma in bed. Not because of lack of want, but lack of experience. But tonight, all bets were off. She was sure she had to be doing something right, judging from the sounds Emma kept making and how she constantly bit down at her lip.

The brunette was surprised how amazing this felt, she could practically feel Emma becoming more and more heated by the minute.

"Is this ok?" she asked between breaths, still unsure if what she was doing was that good.

Normally at this question, Emma would probably say something like 'are you kidding me?,' but right now the last thing she could do well is process all that. Of course, it was ok. She loved this confidence, and for sure, she wanted more of it.

"Oh, yeah…" her hands finding their way down to Regina's butt cheeks once again as they firmly cupped and squeezed. A chill went down Regina's spine and down to her core, making her intensely aroused by the blonde's sudden action. "Mmm! Don't you dare stop."

And she didn't. In fact, Regina's own moans grew a little louder than she intended them to be as soon as she felt Emma's hips and own sex buck up once again in a much faster and harder pace. Emma's hands holding on tighter for support on the brunette's ass, her knuckles were turning white. The sound of wet skin grew louder.

"Oh, Emma… ohh…" that was all Regina could moan out as she soon felt a thumb begin to massage her now enlarged pearl in quick circular motions.

"Mm, come all over me, my love." Emma moaned as she grew even more breathless.

Regina loved this side of Emma. She loved how her voice could sound so sweet, but when they found themselves in their most intimate of moments - her voice dropped an octave, it turned demanding. Just as it was now. Regina never imagined being so turned on by such a thing, but she was. She really was, and she was ready to give in to such demand.

"Oh! Em-ma… I'm… I'm gonna…" an olive hand fell upon a pale breast, as it squeezed while moans only grew louder and puddle of release showered all of the blonde's sex, "Oh, fuck!"

Regina preferred not to curse, but she would tend to do it a lot when being pleased by Emma. Something about her brought it out and the blonde sure wasn't complaining. Regina was even more breathtaking when going through an orgasm.

A loud hiss followed by an orgasm was released from the blonde as she too moaned in release, "Uhh, just… like… that!"

Lips came crashing down on lips as breathes were exchanged and bodies entwined together as one, sweats mixed together as arms wrapped around each other. Nothing but the sounds of lips smacking in a kiss full of love and pure passion.

Regina brushed away a strand of blonde hair that had been sticking to the side of Emma's face due to the sweat their bodies provided. Brown eyes now locking into dark green ones, "I love you. I don't want anyone else but you. Ever."

Emma's hand, which had been placed behind Regina's head brought her back down meeting her in a few chaste kisses, "I love you, Regina." a smirk followed right after, "Would you do that again?"

Regina was now sporting the same smirk on her lips as she knew well what Emma meant with that request. She wanted another round; which honestly, Regina wasn't about to deny. Emma Swan had become an addiction for her.

* * *

Morning was shining brighter than ever the following morning, birds were heard chirping just outside the bedroom window as the two sleeping forms remained wrapped up in each other.

Green eyes came to life as a smile spread across Emma's face, her arms holding on tighter to the woman entangled in her strong embrace. The smell of Regina's sweet, intoxicating perfume along with the smell of sex in between the sheets still filled the air.

No doubt Regina picked up on it just as well as she cuddled herself closer to Emma's warm body.

"We don't have to get up yet, do we?" a husky voice, filled with desire once again came from the brunette. Emma's lips met Regina's as her body fell on her carefully, more than willing to give in to an early morning request. After all… morning sex was the best to be had.

A warm and invading tongue found its way inside the brunette's parted lips as a soft grunt escaped into the blonde's mouth.

Tongues danced around each other for a while, as bodies melted more and more against one another.

Emma's lips providing Regina's plump lips with a few more chaste kisses after making a trail of kisses down the brunette's neck, past her chest as her tongue quickly caressed a hardened nipple, down to her stomach as she soon found herself lost in between the sheets and her now breathless wife's thighs.

Regina bit down on her lip as kissing, sucking and grunting noises were heard from underneath coming from the blonde. Her hand taking in a fist full of blonde hair as a warm tongue came in contact with her quickly aroused clit.

"Mmm!" Regina's head fell back on the pillow as her hips began to buck upward slowly.

Regina's juices were like a drug to Emma. It was amazing how much this woman turned her on. Her taste alone was Emma's own dose of heavenly bliss. A low growl escaped her chest as she placed both of Regina's legs to rest upon her broad shoulders, giving her more access to the woman's enlarged clit. Her tongue working its magic as it moved around back and forth and would change it's pace again and again, taking turns.

"Uhh!" a loud moan escaped her this time. Emma drove her absolutely crazy, she couldn't help but be loud sometimes. Now was not the time to be loud. It was morning and people could hear. "Emma…" she was able to finally breathe out, her hips never stopping their movement, "Emma, we're going to alert the whole house."

"Mmm…" a moan, followed by another low growl came from the blonde as her low tone spoke in between Regina's legs, "I really don't care about anyone in the house right now."

"Emma!" the blonde's name came out in a loud shriek this time from the brunette, as Emma's tongue began working its magic against her clit.

She was doing it on purpose. The more quieter Regina tried to remain, the more Emma would work her tongue providing her with the loudest and most sweetest moans she's ever heard Regina make, followed by some profanity from them both.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

Regina found her release rather quickly that morning as did Emma. Like the blonde, she didn't care much for staying quiet anymore. If anyone did hear them, maybe they would be too shy or feel too awkward to say anything about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Late update, but here it is! It was raining and thundering bad here, so I couldn't update sooner than I had planned. This chapter however turned out to be one of my favorites. It has many emotions in one. Thank you all for your lovely patience, and lovely reviews, as always. :) also, feel free to check out my two new stories The Ship of Dreams and A New Hope, if you haven't already. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

August was enjoying his breakfast at his place on the table when a smirk formed on his face as he saw a glowing blonde step in, joining him at the table, "Good morning." said Emma.

"Late night?" asked the smirking man, "Where's Regina?"

"In the stables. We had an earlier breakfast in our room." Emma replied as a low chuckle escaped August.

"I'll say. You know, with all that money of yours, you really should look into getting sound proof walls."

He broke into laughter as Emma playfully slapped his arm as she bit into one of his buttered toasts, still hungry from her all night and early morning love making sessions.

Meanwhile, just as Emma had informed her friend, Regina was indeed out in the brand new stables, feeding the horses and brushing her now new owned horse. A bright smile on her face. Her head turned towards the door frame as she spotted Daniel walking in. She nodded, "Daniel."

"Regina." he nodded in reply as he checked on one of the horses, filling his stable with food.

After spending so much time with Emma, and literally wanting to be with her she couldn't help to feel she hadn't seen Daniel in what felt like a long while. Even if she no longer loved him like she did before Emma came along, she had a heart and it ached for hurting him.

"Emma told me you are leaving." said Regina as she continued to brush her horse.

Daniel nodded, giving all his attention to her now, "That's right. I'll be gone by the end of the week. You'll finally be rid of me for good."

"I'm sorry. I know I've caused you pain-" she murmured her reply as Daniel cut right in.

"Pain?" he shook his head as he continued, "Far worse. But it's ok. I mean, you fell in love with her. I mean, why wouldn't you? She is very beautiful. I'm just disappointed. I never thought you'd break a promise, about loving me forever."

A sigh escaped Regina, "Daniel-"

"No. I'm sorry." he exhaled sharply, "I guess, I just… I'll have to get used to the fact that, it's no longer me you want. I can understand that." he scoffs, "Problem is, Regina; I don't exactly know how to tell my heart to stop loving you. I doubt it ever will."

Regina released another sigh, deeper than the last as her head leaned against her stallion, eyes closed.

"Why, Regina…"

Regina's head snapped back up only to see no other than her brother Jefferson standing between the door frame of the stables, a smile plastered on his face as he had heard her and Daniel's conversation. It also didn't help that he knew who Daniel was.

"What an interesting marriage you have going for yourself." he said as he began walking up to Regina in slow, calm steps.

"Jefferson?" Regina voice in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to surprise my sister. But it seems I'm the one who got surprised." he took a few more steps towards the brunette, as he leaned in to whisper, "I assume that… Emma doesn't know?"

A scared yet angry emotion took over Regina's features and most importantly, her eyes, "Jefferson-"

"It's not what it seems?" he asked ahead, guessing exactly what the brunette was about to say in response, he chuckled, "Please. Whatever you have going on, that's your business. It doesn't surprise me. After all… like mother, like daughter, huh?"

A hard slap echoed across the stables, as Regina's hand had made contact with her brother's face. Her eyes now dark with anger, "You have no idea what you're talking about! So I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. If you so much as say a word of this to Emma-"

Jefferson quickly turned back, glaring back at his sister in anger, "You'll what? You obviously can't do anything."

"Maybe I can't, but Emma sure will." replied the brunette in challenge.

"Yeah? And what do you think she'll do to you once she finds out, that the man she's loathed and is so desperate to find - has been right under her nose, all this time?"

Regina's insides turned at his words. He was right. Deep down she knew it.

"What do you really want, Jefferson? I can already tell you, I don't have any money." said the brunette.

A smirk now playing on his face, "Ah, you don't, you're right." he replied as he leaned in once again, speaking in a low voice, "But Emma does."

Was he really expecting Emma's help again? She couldn't help but scoff, "So, what? You're going to blackmail me in telling Emma about Daniel being here, if I don't give you the money? You aren't just here for a visit. What's really going on?"

Busted. Jefferson was always known to be a scum, and Regina knew him well. He wouldn't ask for money unless he was in some kind of trouble.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." was all he said.

Regina, however was not giving in without an explanation, "If you really intend to keep quiet about this, Jefferson, I suggest you tell me what the hell you have gotten yourself into this time. You aren't just here for a visit. Let's face it, you've never cared about me."

He shrugged, "Fair enough, dear sister. I may have gotten into… a little trouble."

Regina couldn't hold back an eye roll, "How little?" she asked, already annoyed and grew even more aggravated by his presence alone as he just stood quietly, "Jefferson!"

Now it was Jefferson's turn to do an eye roll, "I may have faked a wedding, along with a marriage license, and a fake minister."

Regina's eyes grew wide, "You what?"

"And I may have convinced someone to marry me, just to get my hands on all her money. Of course, it was all fake. We aren't really married. But she had to go blabber to her brother, and now he literally wants to kill me."

"You did what?! Are you insane?! And you want money, to what - leave the country? You are such a coward!" Regina exclaimed, even more furious.

A light laugh escaping Jefferson, "Oh, you're one to talk, Regina! You have your boyfriend living under the same roof as your wife!"

"Shh!" Regina's voice dropped into a whisper, "I am not with Daniel anymore. I have asked him to leave several times, but he's refused until now. He will be leaving by the end of the week."

"How convenient."

A sigh escaped the brunette, "Look, Jefferson. I know you may not believe me, but I've fallen in love with Emma. Things are different now."

"Mm, and yet you cheat on her."

"I would never do that to Emma!" her tone growing angry again.

"Oh, right. But you would lie to her." his lips curled into a smile, "Regina…" his hands now cupping her face, "You are just as a coward as I am. You can't even face your own wife with the truth."

Regina quickly yanked away from his hold, turning her back on him.

"Just imagine how crushed Emma will be to find that out. She won't trust you ever again. She'll hate you for sure. Let's face it, Regina. At the end of the day, we aren't that different."

A tear found its way down the brunette's cheek as felt cornered with no way out but to give him what he asked for. She turned to face him, "How much?"

"Enough to get by and get out of here." replied Jefferson.

"And you'll really leave?" asked Regina, hoping to never see his face again after this.

"That is my plan. Besides, I don't think you'll have any problem convincing Emma of handing you over any money. You have her eating out of the palm of your hand, she'd do anything you'd ask her to do."

Regina's arms crossed over her chest, "Fine, but you can't stay here."

Jefferson threw a glare Regina's way, "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

"You want me to help you, I'm helping you. But I am not letting you stay in my house. You'll get your money. Trust me on that." replied Regina.

A laugh burst through Jefferson, "Listen to you! Marriage suits you. It really does." he taunted her.

"Jefferson? When did you get here?"

Both turned startled by Emma's voice who had now entered the stables. Regina growing nervous, but hid it as she went back to brushing her horse.

"Oh, I got here just a little while ago. I thought I'd surprise Regina." flashing the brunette a smile as he quickly looked back at Emma, "You know, since she got married, we don't see her enough anymore."

Regina then, smiling at her wife as she walked up to her, embracing her in a hold, "Actually, he was just leaving." her gaze looking over at Jefferson, "Isn't that right, Jefferson?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I won't be staying." he replied as he flashed a smile.

"Such a shame." said Emma in a murmur, but not low enough for him not to hear her reply. She didn't like the idea of him being around either, even if she didn't know what he was doing there in the first place.

"However… I do like it out here. I'll get something close by for the night. I may be staying around for a few days." his eyes moved to Regina, "I do hope you can visit me soon."

"I will." replied the brunette in a flat tone.

Jefferson looked over at Emma, his head giving a slight nod, "Emma, it was great seeing you as always."

Emma faked a smile, as her arm remained wrapped around her wife, "Always a pleasure. Please, don't come back soon."

"Well, that all depends on my sister." he began making his way out of the stables as he waved his hand in the air as a sign of goodbye to both of them, "Nice place, by the way. I like it."

Regina released a sigh as soon as her brother was out of sight, as Emma simply rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I know he's your brother, but I seriously can't stand him." the blonde said bluntly.

Her honestly actually making Regina chuckle, "You and I both."

A smile spread across the blonde's lips as her arms embraced the brunette tightly, "More things we can agree on, hm?"

Regina smiled nervously, "Yeah." she hadn't noticed but her body had shifted in her wife's arms.

Emma quickly noticed her mood change, "You alright? Did he say something to upset you?"

Regina shook her head, "Just Jefferson, being Jefferson."

"Well, maybe I can help you forget about what just happened." the blonde offered, a smile playing on her lips.

An eyebrow raised from Regina, "Why, Ms. Swan, here?"

Emma chuckled, knowing well what Regina was thinking, "I meant, how about we go for a ride?"

Regina quickly became intrigued, "A ride? Where will we be going?"

"You'll see." replied Emma as she placed a chaste kiss on Regina's plump lips.

* * *

It didn't take them long to saddle up the their horses. They took off riding side by side, as Emma guided Regina through the woods. Regina's eyes roaming towards every corner, clearly lost.

"I hope you don't get us lost." Regina said in a teasing manner, which earned her a smirk from the blonde.

"Your lack of confidence in me is a little insulting." replied Emma, "Don't worry, I know all these parts like the back of my hand."

"Can I at least have a hint?" asked Regina.

"That will ruin the whole point of the surprise." she suddenly pulled on the reins of her horse, making the animal come to a stop, Regina following her lead, "We can stop here." said the blonde as she made her way off the horse, quickly walking along side Regina's horse as she helped her wife down, intertwining her fingers with olive ones, "Come on. This way."

Emma began leading her through what looked like a jungle, the entire area was covered in all shades of greens from thousands of leafs, as a waterfall could be heard off in the distance, Regina's eyes shined in full amazement as Emma brought her exactly to that waterfall. It was breathtaking. The water was crystal clear, the leafs as green as Regina had ever seen them, the sun was shining through just above them onto the river of water.

"How did you find this place?" asked the brunette in a surprised tone.

Emma's smile was automatic, "I've known about it since I was a kid. This place is my one and only secret." her eyes locking onto her wife's, "Now you know everything there is to know about me."

Regina looked deep into those green eyes she now had memorized with great detail, hating herself once again for having to lie about Daniel, Emma didn't deserve to be lied to this way. "Emma… I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

"What is it?" asked the blonde, concerned at the woman's tone.

Regina turned away from her wife, it was hard to look into those eyes so full of love when what she wanted to say could ruin every ounce of happiness. Her eyes closed, a tear escaping her eyes once she felt Emma's warm embrace surround her form.

"Hey. Come on, it's ok." Emma murmured into Regina's ear, "Regina…" she shifted the brunette's body around, so she could look into those brown eyes again, her thumb wiping away the tears, "What's going on? There isn't a thing you can't tell me."

She couldn't speak, all she wanted to do was hug Emma tight and never let go. And she did, "I just don't want to lose you. I really love you, Emma." now she looked into her eyes, hoping Emma could be able to read them somehow, "You have to believe that."

Emma could see the truth in her wife's eyes, which is why she couldn't understand why she seemed to scared, "I do, without a doubt believe that. I believe everything now." she assured her, "I know I was hard on you, I know I made mistakes. My biggest one was to not trust you, when you have proven to me in every way now that I can."

 _I haven't proven anything._ She thought as she shook her head, wanting to say what needed to be said, "No, Emma-"

"I talked to Graham. About Daniel."

Her words cut through Regina's insides like razor blades, her fear and nerves not leaving her body anytime soon as all she could do was stare the blonde in silence, preparing herself for what was coming next.

"I told him to forget the whole investigation on him." said Emma. Regina's body immediately relaxing. This was becoming too much.

"You really said that?" the brunette asked, wanting confirmation.

Emma nodded, "I don't care to know anymore. I trust you and I know now that if in fact you were seeing Daniel at all, you would have told me. Because it doesn't matter how bad something is, I only ask you to be honest with me. I may get mad, but I promise, we'll face it together." soft kisses were placed on Regina's knuckles, "So, tell me. What's troubling you?"

 _I lied. I've been lying. Daniel's been here this whole time, but he means nothing to me because I only love you._

That's the only thing that made rounds in her head, all she had to do was say it. _Just say it!_ She told herself, mentally screaming and kicking herself for the actual words that came out of her mouth next, "Jefferson… he's here because he wants money."

This was something she did needed to talk to her wife about, but this wasn't what she wanted to say. Not now.

Emma sighed in frustration at Jefferson's name alone, "Of course he does."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you since he left. I just… I know how you feel about him, and I'm not too crazy about him myself. But, he is my brother, Emma."

The blonde broke contact with Regina as she couldn't understand why she was suddenly giving in to his demands for money, "Please, don't tell me that you're honestly suggesting I should give him the money."

"He won't leave if you don't. Besides, he is fearing for his life."

Arms were now crossed over the blonde's chest as she spoke bluntly, "Good. Let him live in fear."

"Emma!" the brunette's brows furrowed in surprise at Emma's words.

Emma shook her head, not standing down, "I'm sorry, Regina. But do you honestly think that by giving him that money it's going to make him own up to his consequences, his responsibilities? That's not helping him."

Regina held out her hands, trying to calm her wife down as she could see this was already making her upset. And if it hadn't been for his little blackmail scheme against her, she would have agreed with Emma, "I totally understand that, Emma, but maybe this will be the deadline for him."

Emma scoffed as her hands then went to her hips, "Come on, Regina. He'll never learn. I was very clear with him and your mother, that I would help them in exchange for…" her next words caught in her throat, as it was the constant reminder of the deal she had made with Cora to get Regina into her life, "Well, you know. And I did say that if he screwed up once again while I was helping them - he was on his own."

Regina nodded, understanding, and God how she wished she could just let this go, "You're right. I know that, and I totally agree with you. But Emma, I beg you… just this once."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed in frustration at the sound of Regina's plea.

Regina moved in, taking quick steps towards the blonde as her arms wrapped around her fit form, "Please? Do it for me." she pleaded once again.

One of Emma's weakness when it came to Regina was the way her eyes looked every time the woman pleaded her for something. The puss in boots when he made that adorable, pouty face had nothing on Regina Mills.

"That is not fair." Emma murmured in a whine.

"Just so he'll leave. I really don't want him giving you any trouble. Please. Knowing him, he won't go far, and if he gets caught trying to run, then no matter how much he pleads me to try and get you to help him - I'll say no. He's on his own." she then embraced the blonde in a tight hug as she quietly spoke, "Please? I feel bad enough already, you bring me here to this beautiful place to try and do something romantic for me, and I totally ruin it by my brother being around. This is exactly what I am trying to avoid, is him to stick around and ruin everything."

Regina's eyes closed as she felt Emma's own embrace tighten around her as she heard a low whisper from the blonde, "Ok."

Regina lifted her head as she looked up at her wife, still holding her in a locked embrace, "Ok?"

Emma nodded, giving in, "Ok. I'll have a talk with him and, I'll give him something so that he can figure out what to do with his life."

A sigh escaped Regina, "Thank you." she placed serval quick chaste kisses to the blonde's lips, "Thank you."

Emma chuckled at the brunette's actions and way of saying thank you, boy, did she ever love this woman. She worshiped the ground she walked on.

The blonde pressed her forehead gently on Regina's, taking in the woman's sweet, penetrating scent of whatever perfume she wore, "What are you doing to me?" she murmured, "I've literally have never felt this strongly about anyone. You hold my heart in your hands, Regina Mills."

Regina connected her gaze to Emma's own, as she loved every sensation her wife's words made her in that moment, "As you hold mine, Emma Swan. You have literally become my entire existence."

Emma's lips pressed against Regina's very own, capturing them in a passionate kiss that made the brunette's toes curl.

* * *

It was around 5pm when they were making their way back to the house. The entire morning had flown by as they enjoyed a quiet romantic time out in the river, having endless conversations about one another. Sharing embarrassing stories.

Their hair was still wet from the swim they had both decided to take along the way. The clothes had only a few wet spots as both women decided to go skinny dipping.

"Emma!"

The blonde's brows furrowed in question as Daniel was running towards them, "What's going on, Greg?" she asked concerned.

"I went out to supervise the crops. They were coming out just fine. I saw to it myself. Now all of a sudden, they were covered in black fungus." the man said through pants as he tried to catch his breath from running.

"Black fungus?" Emma repeated.

"Yeah. We acted quickly, took out all the healthy looking crops, but we can't risk them either way. I just set them aside for now." he informed her, as Emma nodded.

"You did good. Were any of the products shipped out before you came to this discovery?"

"Unfortunately." replied Daniel, who was just as worried as she was.

Regina looked over at Daniel, "How badly did it spread?"

"The spread was instant. And it seems to be multiplying. It's reached half of the field by now." he informed her.

"Aphids." Emma murmured under her breath. Working out in the fields all her life, she was familiar with all types of funguses that could grow on crops or plants. This was the worst one of all.

"How can you possibly know that?" asked Daniel, taken by surprise yet again by Emma.

"It's spreading at fast speed. Aphids can reproduce and multiply in a matter of seconds. Get every worker on the field fast, I'll be there to join you soon. I'll need to call Graham, make sure he stops the new produce from coming in. We need to move fast. They will be tough to fight, but not impossible. I need everyone to be out there with buckets of water & soap. Chemicals won't work on them." said Emma. Regina gazed at the woman who was her wife, feeling so out of place as watching Emma instruct and jump into action like this made her feel a shock wave hit her entire body and end right in her core.

Emma turned to look at Regina as Daniel took off running to do what he was ordered, "I'm sorry. I have to tend to this."

"What can I do?" asked Regina, ready to jump into action, seeing as they needed all the help they could get. And she was never one to be afraid to get her hands dirty.

"Nothing, it'll be fine-"

"Emma. This land has been your whole life. I can see how worried you are. Let me help you. I may have been brought up differently, but I am not afraid to get my hands dirty."

Now it was Emma's turn to be a little turned on by this new side of Regina Mills. She had to admire the woman for being so dedicated to help.

"You really want to help?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded, "With everything I can."

"Alright. I need to call Graham. Get August to help you with some buckets. We need to get as much soap and water as we can." she informed her as they both ran up to the house to do their own tasks.

They spent the remainder of the day filling buckets and buckets with hot water and dish washing soap as they poured it over every remaining crop that was in sight. Some were able to be salvaged, some weren't so lucky. Those that weren't had to get thrown away. Regina and Emma connected in a way they never had before, through hard labor. It was amazing to see Regina so into action as she digged out the bad crops and tossed them into big black trash bags along with August. Everyone who worked there were spread out doing their own tasks to save as much as they could.

After a while longer, as the smell of food made its way outside the house, making everyone impossibly hungry, Mary Margaret came out with a tray of glasses of freshly made lemonade. Passing them out she walked along, "I thought you all might enjoy something cool to drink."

Regina smiled as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, quickly taking two glasses, handing one over to Emma, "Thank you, Mary."

"Thank you." spoke Emma as she brought the glass up to her lips, her eyes closing at the cool sensation of the cold drink.

August quietly drank from his glass too, which he now held. But what really had him intrigued and quiet was that he couldn't help but stare at the older gray haired woman and think he had to know her from somewhere.

Mary Margaret looked down at all the crops that couldn't be saved. There must have been more than twenty bags. "That's a lot of wasted crops, ma'am."

Emma nodded, distraught to see all the wasted hard work, "It is, but it's nothing we can't come back from. We seemed to have gotten it all for now."

"How could this suddenly happen if everything was fine this morning?" asked Regina.

"This didn't just happen. It was provoked." replied Emma.

"Robert." Regina's voice sounded, as Emma simply nodded in conformation.

"Who's Robert?" asked August.

"Someone who used to work here. I fired him when Greg came along. He's always had a problem with me, and I don't doubt that he might of caused this."

Regina grew worried, "What if he tries to come back here, Emma?"

"Don't worry about that Gina. I'm here now." August puffed out his chest as he grinned proudly.

"Oh, and what are you going to do if he shows up?" Emma teased.

"Are you kidding me? No one is coming around here and mess with Gina on my watch. You can bet on that." replied August, as Regina smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, August. I feel extra safe with you around now."

This made August's cheeks turn a shade of pink real quick.

"Get a room you two!" teased the blonde as they all broke into laughter.

"Emma. We got everything on the other side. What do we do next?" asked Daniel as he was walking up to the blonde, who looked up at him as she was still kneeled on the ground.

"I think we've done all we can do for now. Everyone has worked very hard." she informed him.

"Dinner is about ready, ma'am. I'm sure all of you must be starving." Mary Margaret was quick to speak.

"Thank you, Mary. Could you make sure everyone that worked out here today gets something to eat, please?" said the blonde as Mary nodded and quickly went back inside the house.

Emma stood as she looked over at Daniel, "You did a great job. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Regina's heart stopped.

So did Daniel's, "I appreciate it, but I actually just want a good shower and turn in for the night. If you don't mind."

"Are you sure? I know for certain my wife wouldn't mind." green eyes looking over at Regina who was still sitting on the ground next to August, "Would you, Regina?"

Her eyes were forced to look at Daniel as she was screaming for him to not accept, "No. Of course not."

Daniel's eyes locked on Regina as they soon turned to Emma, "I do appreciate it, but I think I'll just turn in early."

"As you wish." her hand extended before Daniel, "Thank you for all your help today."

He nodded as he shook her hand and walked away.

"Well…" August's voice broke the silence filling the air in that moment, as he rose to his feet, "I don't know about you two, but I am starving."

Regina smiled at the thought of food, "Dinner sounds wonderful."

August clapped his hands together in excitement, "Let's eat! I'll see you two inside."

Emma helped Regina up to her feet as she pulled her by her hand, while August made his way inside the house, "Thank you. For today. I must admit, you surprised."

Regina chuckled, "I'm not done surprising you yet."

Emma's eyebrow arched up, "Oh? Do tell."

The brunette smiled as she pressed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, not minding at all that they were both dirty and sweaty, "That'll just ruin the surprise for you, my love." she murmured, as she quickly changed conversation, "Come on, let's go eat."

Regina's fingers found their way in between Emma's like a perfect puzzle piece as she walked with her back into the house for the night.

* * *

After dinner was over, August had offered to clean up the dishes so everyone could rest up after a hard day's work. He was surprised to see Mary Margaret still awake as well, "I bring dishes. Emma and Regina were exhausted, so I sent them to rest." he informed the older woman.

"They did work very hard today. You all did." she glanced at the dishes as the man stood beside her, his eyes focused on her yet again, "Set them down there, I'll take care of them."

"So did you. Let me handle these dishes." he offered.

Mary shook her head, "Oh, no. I couldn't do that."

"Please. It's the least I can do. I insist."

Mary Margaret nodded, knowing well she wasn't going to win this fight as she stepped aside, allowing August to finish washing the remaining dishes.

"I'll have you know that I am an expert at washing dishes." he joked, gaining a warm smile from the older woman.

"I'm glad to see Emma has great friends surrounding her. She hasn't had an easy life. You were always so good to her."

That confirmed it. He did know her from somewhere. Ever since August laid eyes on Mary Margaret, he couldn't help but feel so familiar with her.

"So you did work here before?" he asked her.

Rezling what she had just said, she quickly retracted from her statement as she shook her head, "No."

August was not buying it anymore - he knew her.

The woman remained quiet as August stopped for one moment tending to dirty dishes as he looked right at her, "Ever since I got here, and saw you. I kept thinking to myself, how you looked like someone I used to know as a young boy."

"Really?" the woman asked almost in a whisper, which August heard.

He nodded, "You know, Emma's mother was around here at some point. Of course, Emma was very little, she doesn't remember." his gaze could burn a hole in her head as she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, "But I remember her getting into trouble. She got taken away. James saw to it. But before she left, she came looking for me. She told me to care for Emma as long as I could."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she remained silent. There was no way she could hide who she truly was.

"She looked at me with that exact look you are given me now. It may have been years ago, but I remember that look."

"August…" she finally spoke, her voice breaking.

"It is you. You're Mary Margaret Blanchard. You are Emma's mother."

 _Crap._

"Please, August. You can't tell Emma." said a now worried Mary Margaret.

"Why not? She has a right to know. Do you know how long she's been longing to see her mother - you?"

"August, please! You can't. Not now. I need you to keep this between you and I." she pleaded with all her might.

"Do you realize what you're doing here? To Emma you are just like any other employee, but that's not the reality of things. Once Emma knows that her mother is here with her, she'll be so happy about it, she won't care where you've been." August replied.

The woman than held this now grown boy in her grasp, as her arms rested on his biceps, "August. I will tell her, when the time is right. But, right now, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

It was then he saw the pain, the fear in her eyes, "I understand your fear. I won't say anything to her. But if you aren't going to tell her yet, at least trust Regina with this."

Now, this was beyond crazy for her.

"No! Regina is from a good family, I don't want her to feel-"

"What, embarrassed?" his head shook, "You should know her better than that by now. You can trust her. Think it over. Knowing Regina, she'll be so happy that you turned out to be Emma's mother."

Mary always took a motherly inclination towards August, especially since he grew up without his mother. She cupped his face in her hands as she gave him a warm smile, "You were always so wise, beyond your years August. Thank you for watching over Emma. I knew I was right to trust you with her."

August returned her smile with one of his own, "Welcome back." he told her as the woman pulled him into a tight hug. She had missed him something fierce.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Regina does have a big surprise in store for Emma ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This update is late, I know, but as I've said before, life happens lol however, because you guys continue to be so awesomely patient with me, I bring you a slightly longer chapter that I believe will be to your satisfaction. ;) thank you guys so much for all this support. I patiently await your reviews.**

* * *

Even after being utterly exhausted from yesterday's labor, Regina woke up early - entering the shower as she now felt her muscles ache. _A warm shower will relax my muscles_ she thought. She looked over, studying the details of the sleeping body next to her. She smiled as she brushed a strand of blonde golden hair away from Emma's face, tucking it behind her ear. Emma looked gorgeous even in her sleep, brown eyes studied every muscle of the blonde's shoulders and arms as she slept on her stomach. It was then Regina realized, there wasn't a day she didn't want to wake up next to Emma.

She leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the blonde's temple as she slowly moved out of bed, slowly retrieving clothes for the day as she headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her so the running water wouldn't wake her peacefully sleeping wife.

Water was heard running as a now naked brunette placed herself just under the hot steaming drops. Hair falling back as thousands of water drops made their way down her skin. Her aching muscles already appreciating the sense of relaxation they gained from the pressure of the water itself.

She decided to stay underneath the running water for a while longer, eyes closed as her brain began to get lost in thought. As one tends to think of millions of things while in the shower, she too began to think of how crazy things have been. She thought about Daniel, how she used to be so sure about her feelings for him, only to meet Emma that night at the beach. She didn't realize it before, but that night changed her whole life in a matter of seconds.

A smile crept up her lips as she re-lived that night she had hugged a lonely blonde, staring into the water's horizon. How when Emma turned and she stared back into sad, green eyes, they changed into bright, hopeful, soft ones.

Yes. She fell for Emma since that night.

It was strange to her before how she could love Daniel as she said and still had fallen for a complete stranger on a simple night at a lonely beach.

But, she now understood that, that was love. It was a mystery of emotions for one person, that with the simple of idea of getting to see them as you wake up in the mornings, or arrive home from a day's work, or simply holding their hand, getting lost in their embrace or knowing they are there to take care of you and love you until the end of time - that was a love like no other. Her own bubble of happiness. A happiness she was never wanted to let go of.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

The brunette was so lost in thought about the blonde sleeping a few feet away from her, in their bed, that her body jumped at the feel of two pale arms wrap around her form from behind as she felt a warm body press up behind her as two perfectly rounded breasts pressed up against her back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Emma's voice sounded in a whisper close to Regina's ear. Her voice was surprisingly soothing, it sent chills down to her most intimate parts.

Regina's smile only grew at the sound of her wife's sweet voice as her body turned around so she could look into those green eyes she loved so much. "I was just thinking about you."

Emma's grin was inevitable, "All good things, I hope."

The brunette shivered as she felt a trail of kisses go from her shoulder up to her neck, a chuckle escaping her chest, "I can't do much thinking with you doing that, Ms. Swan."

Emma's lips broke contact with olive skin, as her arm reached out for the soaped sponge that was resting off to the side, speaking in a low tone of voice, "I do believe you came in here to enjoy a morning shower." her hand began moving the soaped sponge across her wife's wet skin, trails of soap suds marking her breasts as Emma moved her hand lower as she softly caressed a wet abdomen, her lips brushing against Regina's ear, as her breath tickled lightly as she spoke, "Amongst other things."

Regina bit down on her lip as her eyes closed again, enjoying the sensation she was being given as her thighs practically begged for Emma's hand to travel more down south. She couldn't understand how she even managed to speak out a few words between slow breaths, "What other things might those be?"

The blonde grinned as a moan escaped Regina's lips due to her hand brushing quickly against her thigh, near the area she was dying to be touched the most as it slowly traveled back up to her breasts just as Emma's other arm pressed Regina's body more towards her own. Soap suds leaving a tickling sensation as water drops washed them away.

"Would you love for me to show you?" whispered Emma as her hand traveled near the brunette's thigh once more, working the sponge in slow circular motions, lightly brushing her most intimate area.

Emma could be such a tease!

Regina couldn't help but to moan as she now pleaded to be touched, "Emma… please…"

The brunette could swear a low growl escaped the blonde as her hand continued to tease, as she heard a low whisper, "Please, what?"

That sponge might just become her new favorite item for Emma to tease her with in the shower.

"I need you." said Regina.

That was all it took.

Emma lost complete control as she dropped the sponge, allowing her hand to do all the work as a slim finger traveled into wet folds, sliding in deeper as a moan was released from the brunette as she quickly inserted a second finger, her hips grinding to the rhythm of her hand against a perfect rounded ass.

A louder moan escaping Regina's lips as Emma's rhythm picked up in a much faster motion.

"Please, don't stop… I'm close…" said a now breathless Regina, as Emme kept up with her in and out motions.

Emma couldn't help but bite her lip as she felt the brunette only grow wetter as it covered her slim pale fingers, "Mmm, come for me, my love." she ordered. She loved driving Regina crazy. It did unexplainable things to her.

A gasp and loud moan escaped the brunette as she was taken by surprise when Emma turned her over, pressing her body against the tile wall, and Emma's own body as a pale wet hand lifted up Regina's right thigh, wrapping it around her own waist as her lips came crashing on to eager plump ones, melting into one another in a strong, passionate kiss.

Emma's hair was a shade of darker gold as the steaming water fell upon them both, as the blonde kept up her now urged rhythm as delicious moans from her wife traveled into her mouth through their shared kiss. A moan, mixed with a grunt came from a very turned on blonde as she felt Regina's left hand pull on her wet hair, as the other clawed at pale wet skin, long red scratch marks appearing right after.

"Em-ma! Uh… uuhh!" the blonde grinned at the sound of her name being called out as she felt Regina's walls close up as her thighs trembled due to the delicious orgasm she was just given.

Emma slowed her rhythm as her lips found panting ones in a sealing kiss, sliding a wet tongue into the brunette's mouth without any further invitation.

Regina's body feeling so relaxed, she felt herself being lifted up off the tile floor and into Emma's strong arms - legs automatically wrapping around the blonde's athletic form. "I love how strong you are." Regina murmured in between shared kisses as a grin formed on her lips as she felt Emma's lips travel down her neck, "You are insatiable, my love."

"Mmm… you have no idea."

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

Both were getting dressed, Emma was just straightening out her shirt around her form, when it was her turn to feel as two arms embraced her from behind.

"I don't believe you had your turn, Ms. Swan." said Regina, as Emma turned her body over to face her wife with a smile on her face.

"Now who's insatiable?" Emma brought a hand up, caressing Regina's cheek, "That shower was all about your pleasure. But you can gladly thank me later." the blonde winked as a chuckled was heard from the brunette.

"You can count on it." Regina placed a quick kiss on her wife's thin lips.

* * *

Emma headed down for breakfast while Regina finished getting dressed. August flashed a pearly white smile as soon as he saw the blonde entering the dining area, "Good morning." he greeted.

"Morning, August. How'd you sleep?" asked Emma as she took a seat next to her friend and had a bite of her dry toast.

"Like a baby. We were all pretty exhausted." he replied.

Emma chuckled as she swallowed down her orange juice, "Listen, I've been doing some thinking. Maybe you could stick around more. With Greg leaving soon, I'm going to need someone around here to help me out with everything. Someone I can fully trust."

The smile on August's face widened, "Are you offering me the job?"

"Would you accept it?" asked Emma, teasing him.

August leaned back in his chair, feeling pretty humbled that Emma would consider him to stay around here. He had grown fond of the place and its surroundings.

"I'd be honored." he replied.

The blonde smiled, "Good, because finding someone else would be a real pain in the ass right now."

They both shared a laugh as August then raised from his chair, extending his arms out, smiling, to a blonde with a quirked brow, looking at the man as if he were crazy, "Come on! Bring it in." he said as Emma stood, embracing the man in a warm hug only for August to hug her tighter.

A smiling a very satisfied Regina made her way into the dining room, smile growing as she witnessed the scene happening before her eyes, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"If anything, you've saved my life. I thought he was going to suffocate me." Emma joked.

"Hey!" August protested, gaining a laugh from the blonde.

"Oh, I can't imagine August ever hurting anyone." said the brunette as she placed a sweet kiss on the man's scruffy cheek.

August smiled proudly, "Thank you, Gina."

The brunette poured herself some orange juice as she took her place at the table, "Emma, I wanted to visit my father today. I want to run it by you because I would like Mary to come along with me."

"That's fine. Make sure you say hi to him for me." Emma's eyes were filled with kindness, and such warmth, Regina could now see just how much she had finally earned her trust.

"Would you mind if I tag along? I have somewhere I'd like to visit." said August.

The brunette gave him a welcoming smile, "Of course not, August. I'd love for you to come along with us."

"What time will you be back?" asked Emma as she took a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"It should be before lunch." the brunette assured.

August eyed Emma quietly. He knew that look - the blonde was up to something.

"I spoke to your brother. He will be stopping by in an hour or so to make that arrangement." Emma informed her wife who sighed with relief.

"I only hope that after this, he learns his lesson. But, Jefferson is very much like my mother in that department. They never learn." the brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance.

A low chuckle escaped Emma as she looked over to her friend, "August, take my car, so you can drive them. But be careful with it." she warned. If there was one thing Emma loved, next to Regina - was her yellow bug.

August quirked a brow, "Be careful? That's the toughest piece of metal on wheels I've seen."

"Why yellow?" asked Regina.

Emma gave her wife a questioning look, "Are you really questioning my tastes?"

A smirk found its way to Regina's lips, "Well, you have to admit, darling, yellow is a bright color."

"So?" said the blonde, challenging the brunette.

"It doesn't really go with anything around here." said Regina.

"It goes with me." replied the blonde with a smile of her own.

Regina shook her head as she stood up from the table, "You're right. It does." she walked over towards Emma as she placed another quick kiss on her lips before departing for the day, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." replied Emma.

August looked over at the brunette as she began to walk out, "I'll be there in a few, Gina." his eyes fell on Emma once they heard a door shut close.

Emma could practically feel his gaze burning a hole through her, "What?"

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"I know that look. You have something up your sleeve. What is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied the blonde as she kept enjoying her breakfast.

"You're not going to tell me?"

The blonde shook her head with a smirk on her lips, "I'm not going to tell you."

August scoffed, he stood up from the table, appalled that she would even keep a secret from him.

"Hey." Emma's voice stopped him on his tracks as he turned to his friend once again, "Make sure you buy whoever it is you are going to see some flowers."

August's brows furrowed, "What makes you think I'm going to see someone?"

"You know my looks, I know yours." she winked as the man smiled and walked away without another word.

* * *

While Regina was away, Jefferson was punctual on his visit with Emma. The blonde's head snapped up to a knock at the door, as Lily peeked in with a smile, "There's someone here to see you, Em."

Jefferson smiled as he stepped inside, Emma kept her eyes on him as he took a seat across from her, "Thank you, Lily."

"I must say, I'm surprised you are even agreeing to help me." Jefferson spoke as soon as the door closed.

"I'm doing it for Regina, not you. I don't know what kind of situation you got yourself into now, but whatever it is, it's better to face it."

"Well, I would. But her brother doesn't seem to want me for her so, I can't exactly argue with him." he replied, finding it easier to run away than to stay married to this poor girl he tricked.

Emma chuckled at his cowardness, "Easy for you, right?"

"Why are you so worried about it? Neither you or Regina will have to see me ever again." he assured her. He leaned over the desk as he heard scribbling noises coming from the pen that Emma was using to write out his check, taking it in his hands as the blonde ripped the piece of paper and handed it to him. "I really appreciate this."

"All I can say is I wish you luck." replied the blonde as she stood up from her chair, just as Jefferson did.

A knock was heard at the door, as Daniel entered the room, his face going pale as he saw Jefferson standing before him. "I'm sorry, Emma." his eyes traveled over to the blonde, "I didn't know you were busy."

Emma smiled, "Not at all, come in. My brother in law here was just leaving."

Jefferson smiled at the frightened man as he spoke, "Greg… isn't it?" he asked, putting him on the spot.

"That's right." Daniel assured him, in a serious tone of voice.

The blonde's brows furrowed with confusion right then as she looked over to her brother in law, "How did you know that? I never told you his name."

"Oh, Regina told me." he assured her, enjoying toying with the man in front of Emma. Not caring if he exposed him.

"Regina?" asked a confused Emma, because as far as she knew Regina didn't have much interaction with him.

"That's right." Jefferson assured, and for the first time in his life, Daniel wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Jefferson then looked over at a frighten Daniel as he continued, making up a lie for Emma, "That day I visited, her and I ran into him in the stables, she introduced us."

Daniel nodded, glaring at him with a daggered look, "Right. That's right, I forgot. How are you, sir?"

"Never better." he smiled, obviously proud for scaring him, his eyes turned to Emma, "Well, I shall take my leave. Thank you again, Emma."

"Take care, Jefferson." replied Emma as the door closed behind her and Daniel, as she looked over the still pale man, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Daniel nodded, "I'm fine. I just, uh, I came to drop off the books." he placed them on top of her desk, as the blonde took him by surprise as she served herself a drink of scotch, placing a second glass on the desk for him to drink. "Thank you."

Emma took a seat, "So, you are that determined to leave?"

Daniel took a small sip from his glass, feeling the sting on his tongue - he was never much of a drinker, "It's what's best for me right now."

Every time Emma looked over at the man, she could tell he was sad about something. In a matter of days, she had considered him a friend - he earned it, after all. And as a friend, she was interested in helping him in any way.

She took a drink from her glass as she spoke, "I don't mean to pry, but I take it this has to do with that girl you are interested in?"

Daniel cleared his throat as he suddenly felt a lump of nerves, that got him to finish his drink in one go, "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

Emma was a likeable person, and he did want to consider her a friend, but what the hell was he doing answering that question? That was going in too deep.

"What happened?" asked Emma.

 _She fell in love with you._ He thought as a chuckle was heard, "Turns out she fell in love with this… person. I came all this way for nothing." he spat that last line with so much pain in his voice that Emma immediately took notice.

"You seem to love her a lot." she said as she reached for his glass and poured him another drink.

He nodded as he watched the blonde, "Very much. But we talked and, she's happy now." he took the drink in his hand as soon as Emma sat it back down before him, "She loves this person she married, and as much as it hurts me… I can't come in between that."

Emma nodded as she finished the last of her drink, "I'm sorry to hear things didn't work out for you. I admire you for that, stepping aside for her happiness. Not everyone takes something like that well."

Daniel couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next. But he was a lightweight and he had drank the last offered glass of scotch too fast. And as good of a person Emma was, he always remembered that if it wasn't for her, things between him and Regina would still be moving forward.

"Would you?" he asked, staring deeply into Emma's green eyes, "If your wife was suddenly in love with someone else, would you let her go?"

Emma stood up, deep in thought judging from the moment of pause she had taken to answer his question. Serving herself and Daniel another drink as she sat them down on the desk, "I would fight for her. That's what I would do because I strongly believe that she is the only woman that I'll ever love." she chuckled, as she opened up to Daniel for the very first time, "It's funny, before I couldn't answer that question, because I can tell you my answer would be no. I wouldn't let her go. But now…" she took a drink from her glass, "Now, I would. But as I said before - I would still fight for her. If after fighting for her she doesn't want me, then there is nothing I can do."

Daniel chuckled, "Sometimes you can't go around fighting everyone. Others have more advantage than you do."

Emma nodded in agreement, "That's true." her eyes connected with Daniel's, "But then again, there's nothing I wouldn't do - there's nobody I wouldn't go up against if it meant fighting for Regina."

Daniel's gaze turned away from Emma's in a quick second, because of course she would say that. He was a coward in the end, and he knew it. And as much as it pained him, he could practically see the love and devotion this woman had over Regina.

"Believe it or not, I know what you're going through." Emma said with honesty in her voice as Daniel's eyes found Emma's once again, this time with a hint of anger, "Forgive me for saying this, Emma, but… I doubt you know how that feels. I mean, you have all this to your name." he motioned towards the room with his hands, "You have a very beautiful wife. Who obviously loves you. I lost the person that I love. And I'll love her even beyond death. That's my curse."

"Greg, I understand that your situation and mine are very different. But trust me, Regina wasn't always in love with me." she could laugh at the memory now, at just how crazy things used to be between them, "In fact she used to be with someone else before I came along."

"Did you steal her from this other person?" it was more of an accusation than a question, his eyes were staring into her own almost penetrating.

Emma's brows furrowed, her stare never leaving his, "No."

Daniel knew he should just stop talking, but he needed to know. This was becoming a challenge to him, even if Emma didn't know who he was, "If she was with someone else before you came along, then it seems like you did."

Emma's voice was firm and clearer than ever, "I made many mistakes with Regina. One particular one that I will never be proud of, as she made mistakes with me. But in time we both saw that it was life's way of bringing us closer together. Because we were meant to be. She makes me see that every day now."

"What were your mistakes, Emma?" he asked firmly.

It may have been the drinks relaxing her, but it was also her trust in Daniel, he seemed like a great guy and worthy of it from what she's seen. She liked him. "She was forced into marrying me. She was going to leave me the day of our wedding for this guy, but I prevented it. I brought her here. We didn't get along for so long, but in time all that changed. I met her on a beach, on a visit I had to Chicago. But honestly… had I known she was already seeing someone then, I would have never shown interest in her."

"So… you didn't know about this other person before? You would have really not married her if you had known about him?" his voice was full of surprise. All this time, he always thought Emma had something to do with his kidnapping and almost murder.

"I found out about him the day of our wedding. She was determined to leave with him. We were already married and I don't think clearly when I get angry - that was my mistake. It took a lot of doing, but we've completely moved past that, we've forgiven each other." replied Emma.

"So, you no longer care to know who this guy is, what he looks like?"

Emma looked into his eyes, "No." before she would have given that question a second thought, but now she really didn't care. All she wanted was to be happy and give Regina her everything.

"And you trust your wife?" he asked.

"We trust each other. She loved him, I have no doubt about that, but there are different types of love, she's made me see that. And the love that she has for me - what we have for each other is beyond any love there is out there." A smile crept up Emma's lips, "Sometimes I don't think I deserve her love."

Daniel felt sick to his stomach, but he had to admit it, he brought this conversation on himself, "I can see it, you know. Her love for you. The way she just looks at you. Her eyes just light up, as if she's never seen anything more beautiful in her entire existence."

Emma couldn't help but feel bad for his heartbreaking situation, "I'm sorry you're having such a hard time. You know, you may work for me, but if you ever need to talk to someone - I'm here."

"I appreciate that. Believe it or not, I'm going to miss working for you. You really weren't what I was expecting." he stood from his chair, "Thank you for the drinks." for the first time in his life, he was honest to Emma about something. Just as his next words were as he turned to look at her one last time before leaving her office, "You're a good woman, Emma. You deserve her love."

* * *

Meanwhile in Chicago, August went off to do his own thing, as Emma said to see a girl, while Regina was dropped off to see her parents, afterwards she went to see Kathryn for a while. Mary Margaret was taken by surprise however once Regina, along with Kathryn's help made a quick stop to a certain place as she had made the most important decision in her life.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina with a worried expression, not understanding what they were doing in this place she later discovered to be a clinic, "You're not feeling ill, are you? If you are we need to tell Emma-"

Regina provided the older woman with a warm, reassuring smile, "I can assure you, I am perfectly fine."

Mary leaned in, whispering to Regina as if she had a secret, "Then, why are we here, ma'am?"

Regina found her reaction amusing, whispering back, "I want to surprise Emma."

"Surprise her?" Mary Margaret's brows furrowed with even more confusion, not yet understanding why they were there.

Regina's smile could not leave her lips, "Yes. I've made a very big decision, one that I know Emma will love. And I wanted you to be a part of it with me." she replied as she took the older woman's hands in her own.

"Me, ma'am?" she looked even more confused than before, "I don't understand. What exactly are we doing here?"

Regina's happiness grew, her eyes shining bright, "I've been having Kathryn help me with information to this place for days. I'm here because I want to get pregnant. Artificially."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened.

"I want to give Emma a baby." said Regina, her smile so wide it made her cheeks hurt.

The older woman couldn't help but let out a few happy tears of her own, she couldn't be more thrilled about this news, "Oh my… a baby? That's wonderful news!" her smile soon turned to confusion, "But I still don't understand. Why am I here and not Emma? She should be a part of this."

"You have just as much right as Emma does to be here with me. I want you here. Besides, I think it's only fair that as our baby's grandmother, you are here with me every step of the way."

As fate would have it, Regina happened to be near the kitchen when Mary Margaret and August were having their conversation. The older woman couldn't speak out of shock.

Regina gave her hands a gentle squeeze, "You could have told me. I totally understand why you were afraid to, but Emma will not care where you were all this time, she most certainly won't care that you weren't made out of money. And I for one, am proud to have you be my mother in law." she rested an arm around the older woman's back, embracing her in a one armed hug, "I'd be honored if you were with me every step of the way with this decision I am making."

Mary couldn't keep her tears from falling, a smile forming on her lips, "I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes." Regina couldn't help to let out a few tears of her own, feeling absolutely happy to be sharing this moment with family. Someone who had become very important in her life.

Mary Margaret embraced her in a hug, her voice breaking with emotion, "Yes, of course. Of course. Emma is going to be so happy when she finds out."

"As am I." she wiped her tears, as she composed herself, "I want this for us. I love her and I want us to have a family."

* * *

The insemination went by with flying colors. Of course, Regina wasn't planning to tell Emma just yet, not until she had some sign that she was finally pregnant. But she was happy with this big decision she had made for both of them, and she couldn't wait to share it with her wife when the time comes.

As they finally returned home, a black Mercedes was parked out in front, it looked brand new.

"Was Emma expecting someone today?" asked Regina, her eyes staying focused on the black car.

"Not that I know of." said August as he put the car in park.

Regina smiled, "Thank you for today, August."

August smiled as they made their way out of the car, "It was my pleasure, Gina. Anytime you need me, I'll gladly go with you."

Regina quickly headed inside to find Emma. She looked in her office, but did not find her, the house was quiet. The next place she could think of was upstairs in their bedroom, where the blonde was in fact showering.

Little did Regina know that Lily had already made her way into the bedroom as well, taking advantage that Emma would be alone in the house.

The shower was running and Lily was already naked as the day she was born, stepping inside of that shower. Emma was just wiping the soap suds from her eyes when she felt two arms embrace her, bringing a smile to her face when Emma had a smile of her own on spreading across her lips as she embraced who she thought was Regina, pressing her lips right on hers in a kiss.

Lily was more than happy to respond to that kiss.

As Regina heard the shower running, once she walked into the bedroom, she headed into the bathroom, a smile on her face, already picturing all the fun they would have in the shower. Her smile faded, as her features grew angry after seeing Emma in the shower with no other than Lily.

"Emma!"

Lily jumped back, as Emma quickly rubbed her eyes, which grew wide as soon as she saw Lily was in the shower with her and not Regina like she had thought, "Lily, what the hell are you doing in here?!"

"What do you mean, Emma? You told me to come in here with you." lied Lily as she tried to embrace Emma.

Regina saw red, as Emma only pushed Lily away and began to make her way out of the shower, water dripping heavily off of her body, "What the fuck are you talking about?! I did no such thing!" green pleading eyes looked over at an angry Regina, "Regina, I swear, I didn't say that."

Lily walked out of the shower, her eyes only on Emma, "Emma, stop it. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"Shut up, Lily!" Emma's eyes would go from angry to pleading as her stare shifted from the two women, "Regina-"

"Emma, you tell her to leave this room, now!" shouted Regina, cutting Emma's words off.

"Lily, get out." said Emma, her eyes never leaving Regina.

Lily picked up her clothes as she took one last look at Emma, "You have to tell her the truth, Emma."

"Stop lying and get out! You and I will talk about this." Emma shouted as Lily stepped out immediately, after getting dressed. As the door shut, Emma's eyes went from angry to soft and scared, "Regina, you have to believe me. Please. She came out of nowhere - I thought she was you."

Of course, Regina believe her. She knew Emma would never betray her, just like she knew how Lily would take advantage of any chance she got to try and get close to Emma again. But, she also needed to cool off.

She let out a sigh after taking a deep breath to compose herself, "Emma. Just… get dressed. And this is it. I want her out of this house. The sooner you do that, the sooner we'll talk." she left the bathroom without another word.

As Regina was rushing down the stairs, Lily was not far behind, "I told you it was only a matter of time. Emma loves me."

Regina glared at the woman in pure anger, eyes fuming, "You need to let this obsession with Emma go, you're sick!" Regina's head turn towards Emma who was rushing down the stairs as she got dressed as fast as she ever had in her life. The brunette had had it with giving Lily one chance after another. This had to end now. "Throw her out, Emma, I'm serious. Either she leaves, or I leave right now."

Emma's eyes looked over to Lily, she had been more than understanding with her, but this had gone too far even for her. "Lily, pack your things."

Lily's eyes grew wide, she ran to Emma, pleading, "Emma, no. You can't do this, you can't just throw me out like this."

The blonde's eyes were filled with anger towards her now, that was the last look Lily ever wanted from her, "I told you a while back, that if you pulled any of this shit again, you'd be out of this house."

"Emma, please!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her glossy eyes.

"I'll have someone drive you to the nearest hotel, I'll give you enough to get by until you find a job. And the only reason I am doing this much for you, is for the friendship we once shared."

"Then think of that friendship. Please, don't do this. You can't." pleaded Lily.

"You brought this on yourself, Lily. Now, you pack your things, and you get out of this house. I don't want to see you around here again." her eyes shifted towards August as he witnessed the whole thing ever since they made their way down the stairs, "August, could you make sure she packs her things, please?"

"Sure, Em." the man walked over to Lily, as she only looked at Emma, feeling hurt and disappointed in who was supposed to be her friend.

"Fine. I'll go. But, just remember that when she fucks up, and breaks your heart… I'll be waiting for you to come looking for me. Because then, and only then you will see that the only one who truly loves you is me."

As soon as Lily left the room with August hot on her trail, Emma quickly walked over to Regina, her hair still dripping wet, puddles of water around her shoulders from where she didn't even bother to dry up, "Can we talk now? Please?" she asked.

Regina motioned towards the office space, "Now we can talk." she said as she headed inside the study, Emma following behind like a puppy who had just done something wrong.

The blonde closed the door and quickly turned to face her wife, "Regina, I swear to you I had no idea it was her."

"I know." said Regina.

Emma shook her head, "I would never do such a thing."

"Emma." the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's form, as brown eyes found green ones, "I believe you."

Emma's eyes grew surprised as her body stopped being so tensed up, "You do?" she murmured.

Regina nodded, "Of course, I believe you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And I know Lily." she assured.

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she only tightened her arms around the brunette, holding her closer, as their foreheads were pressed together, "You won't have to worry about her anymore. I love you and only you."

Regina brought her hand up to Emma's face, as she looked deeply into her eyes with a smile, "If my surprise doesn't prove to you how much I love you, then we have a problem, Ms. Swan."

Emma chuckled, she loved it when Regina referred to her as Ms. Swan, "Speaking of surprises, how did you like yours?"

Regina's eyebrow raised, "Are you talking about the black Mercedes?" a smile grew as Emma only nodded, "You bought me a car?"

"Do you not like it? They have other colors."

Regina let out a light laugh, "No! I love it. I love the color, but you didn't have to spend money on another car."

The blonde smiled, "Your car. I want you to come and go as you please."

Regina couldn't help but pull in the woman for a kiss, their lips instantly connecting and moving as one in a kiss so full of love and lust, it made Emma's toes curl. She knew exactly what the brunette wanted and she was more than willing to please.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Regina was taken completely by surprise though, as soon as Emma lifted her up in her arms and placed her on the desk with absolutely no shame or care in the world of who would hear.

"Here?" she murmured between kisses, releasing a soft moan as she felt Emma's hands travel up her pencil skirt, as her fingers slid in between her panties, sliding them down slowly. Her question being answered as Emma simply parted the brunette's legs as took her place between them, as her finger slided right in between already wet folds, "Oh, my God…" she whispered into the blonde's ear.

A low growl already escaping Emma's chest as her own arousal only grew, "I'm not God, but I can show you my own version of heaven." she murmured onto swollen kissed lips, as she captured them in a hungry one this time, working in a second finger into even wetter folds.

Regina moaned deliciously into the blonde's mouth, as their tongues danced around one another in a more heated kiss, her toes now curling back with every rhythm of movement that came from her wife.

If there was one of many things she loved about Emma was that she never disappointed in that department. Emma always surprised her in finding many new ways to keep her completely satisfied. Her pleasure alone, gave her pleasure.

Regina's hands quickly gripped onto Emma's shirt just by her sides, as shocks of pleasure rediated off her body, her lips quickly broke away from their kiss only to travel her way down Emma's now exposed neck, kissing, biting and tasting her pulse point, causing a low moan to escape the blonde's mouth. That moan gave her so much pleasure on it's own, Regina kept her lips on that spot.

Before either of them even knew it, Emma was marked. It wasn't a big one, but it was enough to let the world know she belonged to her.

Emma for sure felt the mark, for her fingers only pumped in and out faster, as thin lips captured the brunette's own in a deeper and stronger kiss, as an orgasm was quieted down.

"I believe it's your turn now, Ms. Swan." the brunette spoke through breathless pants as she made her way off the desk flawlessly, turning each other around, so Emma could sit on the desk now, "Sit." she ordered as Emma immediately did so.

Regina popped the button from her jeans along with the zipper as she brought them down to her ankles, yanking them off just as quick. Since Emma was barefooted, it wasn't an impossible task.

The brunette was turned on, just as Emma was, and she didn't waste any time in sitting on the chair that was in front of her, as she placed each of her feet on the arm rests, as her head got lost in between the blonde's own heated sex.

A moan escaped Emma, along with a hiss as soon as Regina began to put her tongue to work, as her lips then wrapped around a hardened clit, as teeth gently grazed it. A plane hand grabbing a fist full of hair, only urging her to continue - and she did.

"Fuck, Regina." the blonde's hips began moving up and down, as a low husky hum was heard coming from the brunette. Emma's own taste was intoxicating, addicting even. She wanted her to feel just as she had made her feel in that shower that morning.

She quickly slid in two fingers, as her tongue didn't stop working her clit, tasting all of Emma's juices.

"Mmm! Right there…" the blonde bit down on her lip, trying to suppress a moan from coming out any louder, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck… uhh…"

Emma was now breathless, as Regina looked up at her with an almost evil smirk, wiping her mouth from the drippings of all of Emma's orgasm, "You are most certainly my favorite meal of the day, Ms. Swan."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Before you get to reading, I want you all to know that I spent days writing this chapter, because I wanted it to be perfect for you guys in every way possible. Also, because this is it guys... the angst starts here. I do hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. Thank you all for your constant reviews and follows, as well as to my guest reviewers whom I can't reply to. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It took some convincing, but Emma needed Daniel to stay around for at least another week, to help August get in the groove of things, agreeing that by the end of the second week, he would leave. Which the days passed quick. He still hated the idea of leaving Regina behind, but it's what she wants. Even if it isn't what he wants.

He gladly took the very last paycheck given to him by the blonde herself before leaving. He was hoping to see Regina and hopefully say goodbye, but she had been feeling sick that morning and was indisposed.

They shook hands for the last time.

"I wish you the best of luck. If you ever need my reference, you got it." Emma assured him.

"Thank you. Say goodbye to your wife for me." replied Daniel.

"I will. Forgive her, she just hasn't been feeling well this morning."

"Of course." Daniel nodded, as a sadness came rushing through him in that moment. He actually felt sad about leaving this beautiful place, despite who owned it - it was a beautiful piece of land. And as much as he hated to admit it, Emma always made him and Neal feel right at home.

Both Neal and Daniel got into the SUV, which August offered to drive them into the city. Emma leaned over the car, "Thanks for doing this, August."

"It's no problem, Em. I like the drive." he smiled.

"You be careful." replied Emma as she stepped away from the car.

"Always." was all August said as he drove away with Daniel and Neal sitting in the back.

Regina had been watching through her bedroom window as she saw the car driving away from the house, tears began running down her eyes. She would miss Daniel. Even if she no longer loved him like he first hoped she still did when he first arrived in this place - she would miss him. He was someone truly important to her after all, before Emma.

Mary Margaret stood in front of her, as she wiped away her tears, "Don't cry. You should be happy. You finally get to take a breath, instead of stressing over him being here all the time."

"I know. I just, even though I don't feel the same way for him anymore. He was still someone special to me." the brunette replied as she gave the older woman a sad smile.

"Of course. It's normal. But just think of how wonderful things will be from now on for the both of you." Mary smiled as her hands gently rested against Regina's flat stomach, "Especially with this new baby that's already in here."

This made Regina smile as a light chuckle escaped her lips, placing her hands on top of Mary Margaret's, "Isn't it still too early to tell?"

"Believe me, I know for sure it's growing inside you right now. You've been having all the symptoms. Same ones I used to get when I carried Emma for nine months." she assured the brunette, feeling her body being taken by all her excitement over the new, soon to be member of the family.

Regina's smile grew at the thought of a little person growing inside of her, "Do you think I should share the news with Emma now?"

"With the symptoms starting up now, I'd say so."

Both their heads turned as there was a light knock at the door, Emma peeking in right after, her expression turning to worry as she noticed Regina had been crying, "Regina?" she walked up to her as her thumbs wiped away any shedded tear, "What's wrong, my love?"

"I'll give you two some privacy." said Mary Margaret as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Emma walked over to the bed with Regina as they sat down, "What's going on, are you feeling worse than before?"

"It comes and it goes. Truth is, I already know what's wrong with me, Emma." Regina replied as she took her wife's hands into her own.

Emma would have known too, but there was no way she could ever impregnate Regina - so that thought left her thoughts rather quickly. They had never even ever discussed the topic of ever having a child yet, even though that is something Emma desperately dreamed of.

"What?"

Regina smiled as she could practically see the worry in the blonde's eyes, "I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. But with how I've been feeling… Emma… I think I might be pregnant."

Green eyes grew wide before Regina, that if Emma hadn't been feeling Regina's grip on her hands at that moment, she swore she could pass out.

"Wha- pregnant? How?" asked a shocked Emma.

"Well, you see, dear… when two people, such as us fall in love and we have as much sex as we do-" she joked with a serious tone of voice as Emma shot up from the bed, her brain raising with questions.

"Regina!"

Emma shouted, as Regina rested her hands on her wife's arms, calming her down, "Darling, relax. Before you freak out, let me explain…" she quickly hurried towards their drawer where she hid the papers she was given from the clinic, handing them over to Emma before the vein in her forehead popped, "Look, it's all in here. I had an insemination done. Mary and August went with me. You can ask either of them."

Emma's eyes scanned the pages as she flipped through them, staying quieter than Regina had hoped - this had her instantly worrying about what her reaction will be.

"I asked them not to tell you because I wanted to be the one to surprise you, if this worked." her smile suddenly disappeared as it became hard to read Emma's expressions, "Are you… mad that I made this decision on my own as a gift to you?"

The sound of papers shuffling in the air as they fell to the floor before their feet sounded, as Emma released the papers as her eyes met Regina's, pulling in the brunette into her embrace as her lips crashed right on hers in a passionate and loving kiss. Regina's hands were pressed up against the blonde's chest, ready to push her away, but relaxed as soon as she melted into the blonde's lips.

Emma's smile was immediate as she slowly broke their kiss, staying as close as possible to the brunette's body, "You really did this for me?"

Regina released a smile of her own as her arms now rested around Emma's neck, "I did it for us. I know how much you want us to have a baby and I would love nothing more than to give one to you."

A small shriek was heard from Regina as Emma lifted her up in her arms and spinned her around the room. Her smile so big, she swore it would get stuck that way. But her heart was the happiest as soon as she witnessed Emma kneeling in front of her, as she placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, looking up at her with tears in her eyes, "Is this really happening?"

"We'll have to make a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy, but I am having all the symptoms." Regina's own smile made her cheeks hurt, her fingers brushing through Emma's hair.

"We'll schedule one for first thing tomorrow morning." Emma stood to her feet, her arms wrapping around Regina's form once more as she placed chaste kiss after kiss on her lips, "Thank you. Thank you, thank you for this beautiful surprise."

* * *

While Emma and Regina were happier than ever, back in Chicago Daniel had been drinking that whole day, and into the night. Nothing like the burning sensation of a smooth liquor the drown your sorrows and heartache. Neal, ever being the supportive friend he was, sat beside him, listening as he cried out his pain.

"She couldn't even say goodbye." he cried as he took the last shot of the night, slamming the small glass on the table. "Emma's lucky. How on earth did she ever win Regina over? How? I don't get it. Do you?" he asked as he looked over to Neal who only shook his head. "How can she love me and then love someone else the next day?"

Neal patted Daniel's shoulder, "Let's get out of here, Daniel. We have a new job interview for tomorrow. You can't be hungover."

Daniel chuckled, "It's a little too late for that, isn't it?" his words in a mumble, as he stood up with Neal's help as they made their way out of the bar after paying for their drinks.

A man stood up right after they had left and walked out as well as he headed down the road and drove off in his car. Only to come to a stop at a very old looking house, where Robert had been hiding. With the money James gave him once, plus the last paycheck Emma wrote out to him, he had enough to get by, only he's only plan right now was to find out all he could about everyone surrounding Emma Swan, as he slowly seeked out the perfect plan to destroy her.

Robert's informant had told him all he had heard from Daniel at the bar as soon as he was inside the old house. Robert's grin was immediate as a laugh escaped from beneath his chest, "This is certainly the best news I've received in a while." he sighed with full satisfaction as he took a seat on an old, dirty reclining chair, "Greg's name is actually Daniel, who as it turns out, Ms. Swan's wife Regina knows too well?" another laugh escaped him as he stood up, "Emma has had the man she hates with all her being right under her nose. I'll give him credit, he was smart. Working under a different name while him and Regina screw around."

"I also was near the ranch the other day. It seems Lily is no longer working there." said the man.

"Find her and bring her here. Also… find out all you can about this Daniel - I'm going to need all the information on him as proof for my dear Emma Swan." he ordered as a wicked grin spread across his lips, "I'm going to enjoy giving her this news personally."

* * *

Emma was pulling her side of the covers back, ready to join her wife in bed for the night when her eyes caught a small red box as she took it in her hands, her eyes shifting towards Regina who sat up on her side of the bed, "What's this?"

Regina flashed her a smile, "You'll have to open it to find out."

As the blonde lifted the top, she reached in as she held a silver necklace with a circular pendant, a silver swan right in the middle. She looked over to Regina once again, who was kneeling before her now, "It's very beautiful."

The brunette took the necklace into her hands as she motioned for Emma to turn around, which she did obediently as Regina hung the necklace around Emma's neck, "I saw this when I went into the city that morning with Mary. I knew it had to be yours." she placed a quick chaste kiss behind Emma's neck as the blonde turned to face her adoring wife.

"Thank you. I love it." Emma murmured as her fingers caressed over the pendant, "I'll always wear it." she leaned in, placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips as she crawled over her, placing another kiss on her lips before resting her head on Regina's stomach.

This brought an immediate smile to Regina's lips as an olive hand stroked the blonde's hair, "I'm not sure it can feel anything yet, darling."

"Oh, it can. It may be just as little as a jelly bean, but I know it." replied Emma as her lips curved up in a smile, placing a gentle kiss on Regina's stomach.

"For the doctor's appointment tomorrow, I'd love it if Mary and August came along with us. If that's alright?"

"Of course. Whatever makes you happy." Emma's head lifted up as her eyes met bright brown ones, "Are you happy?" she asked - not because she didn't think so, but because she wanted nothing more than for the love of her life to be completely happy.

"I am." the brunette replied as another smile spread across her lips, her hand still brushing Emma's soft, golden locks, "I'm the happiest I've ever been."

* * *

By morning, Robert's confident brought him what he was most anxiously waiting for. His first thought was to pay Lily a visit and share with her what he had discovered.

A knock at the door sounded in a small but very accommodating hotel room. Lily sighed only to realize who was on the other side of the door once she opened it, "What do you want, Robert?" she asked as she backed away from the door.

Robert helped his way inside, shutting the door right behind him, "You know when I heard Emma kicked you out, I almost couldn't believe it." he chuckled, " _Almost."_

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed this time.

"I'm here to help you." he replied, which caused a raised eyebrow from Lily.

"Help me? Since when are you so interested in helping me?" she asked.

"As it turns out, I have the solution to all your problems." he handed her over a manila colored folder, which Lily quickly opened, eyes growing wide with the information on Daniel.

"This is Greg." she said.

Robert shook his head, "Not Greg. Daniel. Emma's had the man she's hated right under her nose - all this time."

"So, this is the man Regina's been crying over?" she scoffed as she shook her head, eyeing the papers in front of her, "I knew she was just toying with Emma. I knew it - I told her."

"Well, after she finds this out, now she will be all yours." said Robert.

"What are you planning? How exactly do I fit in all this? You know Emma won't see reason when it comes to Regina." replied Lily.

"All you have to do is distract whoever is in charge now, long enough for me to make my way into the house and leave this in her office, where she'll be sure to see it." he instructed as he motioned towards the folder which was still in Lily's hands.

"Why are you doing this?" asked a curious Lily.

"What better way to hurt Emma than with what she loves the most? Once she sees this proof that the man she trusted with her life, the man that she called a friend is really the man she hates, she will be in agony. She will feel betrayed by the woman she kicked you out for. She will be vulnerable." his smirk grew wide, "Who do you think she'll turn to once that happens? You."

That captured Lily's interest. With Emma hurt and feeling betrayed by the love of her life, she will most likely run to the one friend who always kept telling her that she was just being a fool. As for Gold, he just wanted the pleasure of seeing the blonde destroyed, one way or another.

* * *

August and Mary Margaret awaited the news. They stood up from the chairs in a small waiting area as soon as Emma and Regina re-appeared in the waiting area.

"So?" spoke August, feeling anxious and excited.

Both women's smiles were instant as Regina gave them the good news, "Doctor said I'm pregnant."

Cheers were heard from Mary Margaret and August, smiles beaming from all four, as August wrapped an arm on each women, as he stood in the middle.

"I knew could do it, Gina!" he cheered her on as he placed a kiss on the brunette's temple. "You know, if it's a boy, August is a good name."

To this Emma laughed, as M. M. looked at her daughter, practically with tears in her eyes at this new found happiness.

"Congratulations, ma'am." said Mary Margaret.

Emma's green eyes lid up with happiness as her smile was there to stay for the rest of the day, "Thank you, Mary." she replied to the older woman's congratulations as she then took her by surprise as she lunged forward, embracing her in a tight hug.

Regina and August smiled in unison as all Mary could do was look over to them, embracing her arms around Emma, as more tears rolled down her eyes. It was the best feeling for her to get to hug her daughter. Even if it wasn't as her mother to Emma's knowledge, but it was still everything she needed at that point.

"I think we should eat out tonight. Celebrate." August suggested as Mary Margaret and Emma parted from their embrace.

"I love that idea." replied Regina as she took her place next to her equally happy wife, who automatically wrapped an arm around her form as Regina wrapped both arms around Emma's.

Emma instantly looked over to her adoring wife, "Where would you like to go?" she asked, giving her the choice of choosing their destination for the night.

Regina's eyes soon lid up as she thought of the one place she'd love to go back to, "Storybrooke. But, before we go there, I'd really love it if we'd visit my father. I just know he will be overjoyed with the news."

"That sounds like a plan." she said as she looked over to August and Mary Margaret, "We could meet up in Storybrooke, Regina and I will head out as soon as we are done visiting her parents."

"Sounds perfect, Em." replied August, as they headed on home to get ready for the rest of their busy day.

* * *

While August and Mary Margaret went on to Storybrooke in the SUV, Regina had driven her new car to her parents house. Emma insisted they'd take two cars so she could give her Mercedes a test drive. Regina, of course loved that car.

"Congratulations! This is the most exciting news I have received!" Henry was beaming with excitement with the thought of being a grandfather soon, as he hugged Regina and then Emma and then back to Regina.

"The doctor confirmed it this morning." said Regina who couldn't stop her smile.

Henry Sr. turned to Emma as he pulled her into another tight embrace, "Emma, you must be so happy."

"More than you know, sir." replied the blonde with a smile of her own.

"Happy? They are practically beaming, Henry." Cora's voice was heard as she entered the room, smiling at Regina as she pulled her in for a hug, even as the brunette hugged her back against her will, "Regina, dear, come with me a moment, hm? Now that you are expecting we need to have a mother and daughter talk."

"I'd love to, but we are actually in a rush. We just came by to deliver the good news." replied the brunette.

"Oh, surely you can spare just a minute? I'm sure Emma won't mind." said Cora as she looked over to Emma, "Will you?"

Both Regina and Emma looked over at each other in discomfort, but Regina went ahead as Emma simply nodded. Regina hated being this cold with Cora, after all - she was her mother. But, she's come to learn that the father away she is from her the better. Best to get whatever conversation she wanted to have with her over and done with.

As Cora shut the doors to Henry's study, Regina spoke, "What is this about, mother? You have never had a heart to heart talk with me in your life."

"So, you're pregnant?" asked Cora dryly.

"Yes."

"Smart girl. I can see the game you are playing." Cora chuckled.

"What game? This isn't a game, mother." the brunette's brows furrowed in question towards her mother's words.

"Oh, Regina don't play dumb with me. After everything we've disagreed on, you turned out to be just like me. Although, I must say…" she closed in the very little distance there was between them as she whispered over to her, "Having your wife and your lover under the same roof? That's even new for me, dear." a huge grin spread across her face.

Jefferson. He told her. Of course he did. Jefferson would keep a secret from everyone but not his own mother.

Regina grew furious, "If you are about to say what I think you're going to say-"

"I don't have to say anything, Regina. You got pregnant, you're keeping Emma happy, and that's good. But you better pray Daniel doesn't find out about this baby, because if he does - he will want to claim what's his. And that could cause you a big problem with Emma." replied Cora, cutting off Regina's words.

Regina's eyes grew wide, her anger rising. Did her mother really think that this baby is Daniel's?

The brunette had to mentally countdown from ten, she couldn't afford to have a fight with her mother about this, not while Emma was just outside.

She exhaled deeply to gain her composure, "This is so low, even for you to think. This baby is mine and Emma's. This has nothing to do with Daniel. He hasn't been a part of my heart and thoughts for a long while now."

"I suppose that's why you had him living in your house - right under Emma's nose."

"Goodbye, mother." was all Regina said as she walked out. Laughter was heard coming from Emma and Henry as Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's arm to get her attention, "Can we leave? I don't want to keep August and Mary waiting."

Emma knew when Regina was upset, and she definitely was. She wouldn't want to come out all this way just to leave quickly without spending some time with her father, but the father they were from Cora, the better for her as well - so she didn't fight it.

Emma nodded over to her wife as she gave Henry a pearly white smile, "We have to get going, but we shall get together for dinner soon. You're more than welcome to come by for a visit."

"Thank you, Emma. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer very soon." he smiled as he pulled in Regina for a tight hug goodbye, "Take care of yourself, my darling."

Regina smiled, happy to have seen him as she embraced him, "I will. You take care as well."

She gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek as her and Emma were out the door and back on the road.

As they made their way towards Storybrooke for the day, silence filled the car. Millions of thoughts crossing Regina's mind. How could this have gotten completely out of hand like this? Why is that even after Daniel left was his name still causing trouble for her? Most importantly, why did Jefferson have to open his big fat mouth about him being there?

Emma's eyes looked over to Regina's olive hands as they rested on the steering wheel, her knuckles practically going white from how tightly she was gripping on.

"What did she say to upset you, Regina?" asked Emma, pulling the brunette away from all those million thoughts.

"Nothing that matters." she quickly shook her head as she smiled over to Emma, "I don't want anything to ruin this beautiful day for us. Let's just have fun."

Again, Emma didn't push further on the subject. They were both happy to receive such wonderful news, they just wanted to celebrate. The blonde simply smiled as she took Regina's right hand from the steering wheel, placing a sweet kiss on her knuckles as their fingers entwined together like a smoothly fitted puzzle piece.

* * *

Their drive to Storybrooke was calm. They discussed baby names, and colors for what would become the baby's own room. Pretty much everything they planned was for the future member of their family.

Once in Storybrooke, they met up at the diner, enjoyed a nice lunch with August and Mary Margaret. Emma and August had asked for two beers, as the man stood up, raising his bottle in a toast, "I'd like to propose a toast. To Gina and Emma. May you two always have a lifetime of happiness." he looked over to a smiling brunette, "Honestly, Gina, I can't remember the last time I ever saw Emma smile this much, so thank you." his moved towards Emma, "Emma, I know you will be a terrific mom, and this kid will change your life for the better." he raised his bottle, Cheers to you guys!"

"That was very beautiful." said Mary as he sat back down next to her.

"Thank you, August." spoke Regina, as she looked over at her wife as she smiled.

"I someday wish to have what you two have." said August.

"Enough with the secrecy, Aug, who is she?" asked Emma, eyebrow raised, interested to know who his mystery girlfriend was..

The man instantly shook his head, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said, as he quickly changed the topic, "So, have you considered naming the baby after me if its a boy?"

"We were actually talking about it on the drive over here and I would love to name him after my father, if it's a boy." replied Regina, smiling at the thought.

"I think Henry is a beautiful name, ma'am." said the older woman.

Music started playing from the jukebox from the far end of the diner. It had classic tracks. 'Love My Way' was playing, and the blonde was soon dancing where she sat as it was one of her favorite songs. Regina arched a brow as she took notice in her wife's excellent dancing skills. Even sitting down Emma knew how to move her hips to the rhythm of the music.

August stood up, taking the older woman's hand as she shook her head in protest, "Oh, no. I don't dance.

"I'll teach you! Come on." he pulled her out of the booth as they walked away from it.

"You want to dance?" Emma asked Regina, as she noticed the brunette bite down on her lip as she watched her.

"I'm having more fun watching you." the brunette admitted.

Emma stood up from the booth, taking Regina's hand into her own, "Come on, dance with me.." she didn't stop dancing, even on her way to where August and M. M. were, which Regina was certainly enjoying the view she had before her as she joined Emma in her dance.

Emma was happy and she could tell. Truthfully, she had never seen her this happy and she was glad she was. She wanted nothing more but to make the blonde happy. Regina could see how much Emma loved this town, it brought out the best in her. She couldn't wait to move here.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as soon as the song changed to a much slower one as she leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'd love for the baby to live here. I really like it here, Emma." said Regina.

"We will bring him or her here. I miss this place myself." replied Emma, "Of course, that's not the only baby I want."

Regina's eyebrow raised, "Why, Ms. Swan, we haven't had this one yet and already you want another?"

"Did you just 'Ms. Swan' me?" she asked as a smirk formed on her lips, her arms holding on tighter to Regina.

"I may have another surprise for you for when we get home." she couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Hoping that Emma would approve of what she had bought the morning she had gone to the clinic, in a moment she managed to get away from Mary Margaret that day.

Emma leaned forward, as she placed a kiss on those red plump lips she would never get tired of kissing, their kiss instantly becoming so full of passion and delicacy, it made Emma feel like she could fly to the moon and back.

* * *

The drive back was long, they had made it just in time for dinner, only for Emma to be surprised by Robert sitting in her chair as soon as she walked into her study, right after dinner as Regina went to shower. A smirk formed on his lips as soon as she walked in, his feet propped up on the desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"I missed this place." he replied sarcastically.

"Get up and get out." she demanded as she pointed towards the door. "You have no business being here anymore."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." the older man replied as he quickly shot up from the chair, holding the manila colored folder in his hands as he began to walk over to the angry blonde standing before him. "I have something important I want to give you."

"I doubt you can have anything that will interest me." replied Emma.

"You're wrong again. When you see what I have discovered, you'll thank me. It's something that's important for you. Something you should know." said Robert as he held out the folder towards Emma.

There was a knock at the door, as August stepped in, eyes shifting between Emma and Robert as he stepped in, "Is everything alright, Em?" he asked, feeling the tension that spread across the room.

"August, please show him out. We're done here." she ordered.

Robert took a step back as he saw August walking towards him, "I can show myself out. I'm leaving. I just wanted you to have this." he said as he placed the folder right on the desk. "Consider it a gift. Someone around here has to be honest with you." his eyes looked over to August as he walked out.

Emma released a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, August watched her carefully as his eyes traveled to the folder on her desk, "What's that?"

"I don't know." she walked over to the desk as she picked up the folder in her hands, only to feel it being yanked away from her grasp by August himself, "Hey!" she shouted at him with a smile towards him.

"Seriously, Em? Your wife is upstairs, probably waiting for you to join her and you're thinking about what this guy brought for you? It can wait."

"August-"

"No." he argued as he pulled the folder back as the blonde reached over to try and take it back, "Go. Upstairs. Don't think I don't know when you two give each other that eye-fucking look." he grinned as Emma chuckled lightly, "Better not keep her waiting. This can wait for tomorrow."

Emma smiled as she patted August's arm and walked out without another word. August always knew how to convince her, and he did have a point. Both her and Regina could hardly keep their hands off each other since the moment Regina stepped forward about her feelings. Whenever Regina wanted to be with her, Emma was more than willing. Whenever Emma was the one who persuaded her - Regina was there. Tonight would be no different.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

As Emma walked into the bedroom, Regina was just coming out of the bathroom, Emma had showered before dinner, so she was already in comfortable sets of clothing. Emma couldn't believe just how lucky she was as she looked at the work of art that stood before her that was Regina.

"You are so beautiful." Emma murmured as she stepped forward, her placing themselves right on the brunette's curves as they worked their way up and back down slowly.

Regina placed her index finger against Emma's eager lips as she was leaning forward, "Before we do anything… open up the top drawer to find your surprise." a smirk appeared on her lips as soon as she saw the blonde's puzzling look as to why she had prevented her from kissing those lips she was very much addicted to.

The blonde walked obediently towards the top drawer, opening it up slowly as she leaned in, removing items of clothing aside, eyes growing wide as she turned to look at her smirking wife. She looked back down as her hands reached inside, taking out a dildo which had already been placed on its straps.

"I was thinking, you could use it on me." said Regina as she walked up to the blonde, taking the strap on from her hands as she placed it over Emma's own area, her eyebrow raising in a pleasing manner at the sight before her, her eyes dark and full of lust as she looked back up at Emma. "I want you to try it on, Ms. Swan." her voice purred this time, making it impossible for Emma to resist.

It was then a grin spread across the blonde's own lips. As much as it surprised Emma that someone as classy as Regina would go into a sex store to buy such an item, it gave her a thrill over the woman she instantly gave into as she made her way into the bathroom, strapping on the newly purchased item.

As she placed it in, strapping it to the level of her comfortness she couldn't help but smirk yet again as she looked down. It was something new and exciting for both. What made it even better was the fact that Regina wanted to share this with only her.

Emma was out of the bathroom, as her eyes soon found an eager brunette sitting by their bed, patiently waiting. She wondered if Regina was a bit nervous, given the look she had before she saw her bite down on her lip at the sight of what was now strapped in between the blonde's legs.

Regina beckoned with her finger, as the blonde immediately stepped forward as if she was being pulled by an invisible string towards her.

Emma knew Regina would be calling all the shots tonight, and that was more than fine with her.

Regina stood, relieving her wife from the only clothing item she had on, which was an old t-shirt she used to sleep in. Olive hands cupping well rounded breasts as her mouth soon put itself to work on a already erected nipple.

Emma's hand quickly finding its home in Regina's hair as she looked down at her as she worked her way to her other nipple. Her eyes closing as she felt Regina's hands travel past Emma's washboard abs, finding their way up to her breasts again.

Regina placed a trail of light kisses up the blonde's chest all the way to her neck, where her lips then parted open, as plump lips massaged Emma's neck with a passionate and wet kiss. Her tongue feeling warm, leaving wet trails wherever it landed.

"Mmm…" Emma hissed as she felt teeth bite down on her most sensitive point, as a tongue brushed over in a matter of seconds, soothing the heated flesh, as the a pale hand cupped Regina's ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"You make the most beautiful sounds. They make me wet in a matter of seconds." the brunette whispered right into Emma's ear, as another moan escaped the blonde just with her husky words alone.

Emma was so ready, and Regina knew that. She had been ready since she purchased the bulge that she was now feeling pressed up against her sex.

The brunette nipped at Emma's earlobe as she whispered again, "I want you to go slow tonight."

Emma took that as a green light to be able to move, for she picked her up in her arms, as Regina wrapped her legs around her hips, giving Emma more ease to lay her on the bed gently as both naked bodies pressed down together, skin against skin. Lips dancing with each other in the most intimate of slow dances, tongues caressing one another as soft moans were heard from both women.

Regina's hands landed on Emma's back, as they worked they down and back up softly, the tips of her fingers carefully caressing along the scars on her back, as if she were afraid that they'd still hurt.

It was Emma's turn now to kiss a trail down to her wife's jawline, all the way to her neck, she inhaled deeply, taking in Regina's soft, sweet and intoxicating aroma. She had no idea what perfume she used, but it was addicting to breathe in. One sniff and she was lost in her own world of ecstasy.

The room was quiet, only the sounds of lips smacking on skin as Emma kept up with each inch of Regina's neck, and Regina's breaths coming out more and more.

A moan now escaping the brunette as she felt a hot, wet and eager tongue leave a wet trail as it traveled all the way from her neck as it lightly flickered her plump lips.

Dark green eyes soon finding dark brown ones in the midst of darkness.

Regina's hand brushed away strands of blonde hair, tucking it behind Emma's ear. The blonde knew - just by looking into her wife's pleading eyes - she knew that she was ready, for Emma soon looked down, as her hand reached in between them, grabbing a hold of the dildo that had been pressed up against both of them.

Emma's body now lifted, her arm muscles flexing before Regina's very eyes, as a light groan escaped her lips as she felt just the tip of the dildo find its way through her wet, hot folds.

The blonde's green eyes never leaving Regina's as she slowly pushed her hips back in between the brunette's thighs, both releasing a moan against one another's lips in unison, as Emma's hand landed on Regina's own, fingers intertwining together tightly.

"Oh, God… Emma…" Regina murmured, as her lips brushed against Emma's thin ones, feeling herself travel on to that trip of ecstasy the blonde had been in. Her nails instantly digging into Emma's back.

Emma released a low growl as she felt those nails dig into her skin and scrape their way through, it was slower than other times. Her hips kept up their rhythm as they bucked in and out, in and out just as slow as Regina had asked her to go. She was patient, taking her time, taking this moment in, drinking Regina in thrust by thrust. The inside part of the harness rubbing against Emma's own wet, and hardened clit with each movement her hips made.

"You feel so… so good." The blonde moaned, her words in a whisper as her lips ghost over her ear. Her knuckles turning white from squeezing on to the brunette's own hand.

Regina's lips landed on Emma's bare shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses, as her teeth gently bit down, making the blonde hiss in pure pleasure. Regina's legs tightened around Emma's hips, causing her to push in further. Both moaning at the same time once again.

The room was becoming hot, the sheets were warm and damp from their love making. Both women were becoming one, molding into each other's bodies as the hours passed. Emma's hips never speeding up, staying in the same pace as Regina asked her to.

Emma had come to know the brunette's body well enough to know when she was nearing her climax - and she was. They both were. Even Regina was able to know, judging by Emma's sweet sounds of pleasure.

"Mm… come with me, darling." the brunette's voice low, as she demanded for their release.

It was then that Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, pressing her body more on to her, as her hips kept up with this sensual, hard, yet but not rough movement, Emma's hand found its way around Regina's hair as it grabbed a fist full of it, as she released her orgasm. "Oh, Regina!" her other hand gripping on tightly on to the bed sheets.

"Em-ma… oh!" Regina's own hands cupped the blonde's ass, while the other pulled on blonde locks. Both orgasms hitting the air in a whisper for only each other to hear.

Both lips finding each other in the darkness in a sealing passionate and intimate kiss, as hands soothed sore and exhausted muscles, drawing maps over each other's bodies. Heavy breathing being exchanged in between kisses, as Emma's hips slowed down the rhythm to a stop.

The blonde's lips parted from swollen plump ones, as they kissed their way to a perfectly marked jawline, "I love you." she murmured in a low, breathless voice into the brunette's ear.

"I love you too. Always." she whispered back, as her hands cupped Emma's face, pulling her back down, as hungry lips found hers again in a kiss.

It had been a night filled with magic. It went on for hours, as they went at it again and again until their bodies just gave out from exhaustion. Eventually Emma ridded herself of the strap on, as it fell to the side of the bed, landing on the hardwood floor. Both remained wrapped up in each other's arms all night long, whispering words of love to one another.

This moment and every moment with Emma, had become everything Regina wanted and so much more.

 **END OF M RATED SCENE**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes that morning as the sunlight hit her face, announcing a bright and brand new day. She felt her muscles ache with the first movement she made, a smile spreading across her lips at the mere memories of the previous night she and Regina shared. As her arm stretched out to Regina's side, hoping to embrace the very same woman that had surprised her the night before.

She was surprised as all her hand felt was a piece of a paper that had been placed right on Regina's pillow, her eyes fully awake now as it read a note which contained the brunette's beautiful cursive writing letting her know that she had gone out with Mary Margaret to buy her first ever baby items.

This made Emma's smile grow wider as she shook her head. She didn't mind being left behind, she knew how eager Regina was to start buying baby items. She didn't blame her. The very thought of Regina coming home with gifts for their unborn child made her heart race. She couldn't wait to see what she picked out.

Emma remained in bed for a while longer, as she moved to Regina's side of the bed, taking in that sweet scent of what was left of her perfume, mixed with the scent you get after you just finished having a night full of blissful and passionate sex.

It didn't take her long enough to get dressed, and make her way down the stairs into the dining area where August was already helping himself to some freshly made breakfast.

"Well, look at you. By the look on your face, it looks as if you got it just as good as you gave it." said August, as a grin spread across his face.

"Shut up." Emma chuckled as she served herself some breakfast, taking her seat at the table next to him.

"Where's Gina?" he asked, as he saw no signs of the brunette.

"She left early with Mary, she's been wanting to buy some things before the baby is born." replied the blodne as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked, stabbing a piece of pancakes with his fork.

"I have a lot of work to do today. Besides, she was really looking forward to sharing this with Mary. There will be plenty of time for me to go with her." Emma assured as she smiled at the thought. She had never gone shopping for a baby before, it was an exciting feeling she was definitely looking forward to.

"Em, has anyone ever told you that you work way too hard?" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm already planning a vacation as soon as the baby is born." she assured him.

They continued with their breakfast, deep in conversation about things that needed to be done around the ranch for that day. As soon as Emma was done, she shot up off her seat along with August as they headed right into her office.

August took a seat in his usual chair as Emma sat across from him, both their eyes landing on the manila folder that was still waiting to be read on her desk.

"I completely forgot all about that." said Emma, as she took the folder in her hands.

"Are you going to see what's inside?" August asked, eyeing the folder, feeling curious himself.

Whatever it was, Emma knew that coming from Robert Gold, it couldn't be good. Maybe it was something made up just to make her lose her time. But, she had to admit her curiosity was getting the better of her. Even if it was just a waste of time - she needed to know what its contents were.

So, she opened it…

Her eyes moving quickly across the pages as they scanned in all of their information.

Her brows furrowed as she scanned through the pages, coming face to face with a photo of Greg - only it wasn't Greg. His name was actually Daniel. Emma was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was staring at, what she was reading. Before her was all of Daniel's information, as long as information on the real man who's name was actually Greg. It held information on the man's family, which Daniel never mentioned he had when he was here.

Here… under her same roof… with Regina.

Her chest was rising with each breath, as she grew angry at the realization. Now it all made sense. That story Daniel told her on loving someone who married someone else. Regina's sudden mood changes around him, while Emma was in the same room. Everything. It added up.

How could she had been so stupid? How could she had been so easily fooled and worse, trust him - him of all people? How could she had been so naive as to believe in everything Regina told her.

"What is it, Em? Bad news?" August asked, as he saw the drastic change the blonde took. She had gone from being uncontrollably happy to… there was no words to describe how angry Emma was at this very moment.

Papers crumbled in her hands as tears ran straight down her eyes, anger growing more and more within her.

Hurt. Betrayed. Cheated. Fooled. Those were just words compared to how she was feeling now.

"Emma?" August asked once again, as all Emma did was shove the papers across her desk as she stood up, serving herself a drink, finishing it in one swift motion. August's eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked over at Emma, "Shit." was all he could say.

"You know about this forging stuff better than anyone. You were really good at forging signatures once upon a time ago. Tell me, please tell me those aren't real." Emma finally spoke, awaiting the answer she knew would never come.

August could feel what was coming if he told her the truth. Because he knew, just by glancing at the papers, he knew they were the real deal.

"August!" Emma shouted as she pleaded for an answer.

"Emma…" he shook his head, as his own color drained from his face, "They're very real." he murmured.

"Fuck!" a glass was heard being shattered as it flew across the room and slammed against the wall, making August jump up in the process. He had never seen Emma this angry before. It was a side he was just getting to see up front.

He stood up from his chair, papers still in hand, "Emma, calm down. This has to be a mistake."

"What mistake?! You just said they are real!" she shouted.

"Emma, calm down! Regina loves you! You know that, she would never-!"

Emma wasn't believing anything anymore. How could she? The proof was right in front of her.

August's words were cut off by the blonde's just as quickly, "Don't! Don't you dare say it! She tried to leave me once."

"That was before, Emma. You said so yourself, things changed." August reminded her, but unfortunately there was no getting through to her.

"What fucking changed?! They got worse, August! All this time…" tears found their way down once again, "All this time he was here. I gave him a roof, I gave him food… I considered him a friend! And he…" she grew angrier just at the mere thought that was going through her head in that very moment. She couldn't voice it. The very thought that him and Regina sneaked around behind her back angered her to the core, "He and Regina just laughed at me!"

"Emma, listen to yourself! She got herself pregnant for you!" he reminded her, growing inpatient. He had no idea she could be this stubborn when angry. He couldn't say he blamed her, he couldn't even understand how this happened, but he knew Regina. With the time he had spent there, he came to know her well and she knew she loved Emma.

"August…" she spoke, saying the one thing she could think of, not wanting to blow up at him when this wasn't even his fault, "Get out."

"What?" he asked with shock in his voice.

"Get. Out." she repeated in a dry and cold tone.

"Emma, this isn't you, you need to seriously think about this."

"I said get out! Leave me alone!" she shouted.

That made August back down, he could practically see the vein in her forehead ready to pop at any given moment and he really didn't want to be around for that.

And Regina… he then thought, it would be wise for him to wait for her elsewhere, to warn her about what just happened.

He turned to look at the blonde before leaving, "Think about it, Emma. Those papers might be real, but just remember who brought them to you. And, I know Regina… she wouldn't do this. There has to be an explanation."

As soon as the door shut before Emma, she couldn't help but to destroy everything in sight. Glass was being shattered as she slammed the rest of the glasses against the wall, the liquor bottle was shattered on to the floor, as her fist slammed onto the desk. She was breathless and crying by the end of it all as her body just gave out - landing on the chair by her desk, head resting on top of it as she cried her eyes out for the rest of that morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have one thing to say about this chapter... heartache, heartache, heartache! I spent hours crying over this, I had to take mini breaks to compose myself. My internet decided to give me issues so I am posting a little later than I hoped, but as promised - here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now lunch time. Emma hadn't come out of her office for one second. She was heartbroken to say the least. Felt betrayed by the one person she loved. What's worse - she was lied to time and time again. She spent all of her time in that room thinking about just how many times did Regina lie to her and possibly laugh behind her back along with Daniel because she was made a fool of. Regina said time and time again that she loved her, so what changed? Was it all a game? And Daniel… how many times did he sit there in front of her - shook her hand. Emma's hatred grew in a matter of seconds, ever since she glanced down at those papers.

How many times did Regina look her in the eyes feeding her all those lies of love and devotion? Emma couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her eyes, which were now irritated from all the crying she had done since that morning. She had landed on her chair, tired and breathless from practically breaking everything in sight in her study, but now she was on the floor, just behind her desk. Her mind exhausted, her heart aching more than before when things were bad between them. Her knuckles red and beat up from each punch she threw at the wall.

Laughter was heard coming from the other end of the door, into the living room area from no other than Regina and Mary Margaret who had just arrived home after a long but fun morning. Emma's head raised up from her knees, glancing over at the door as she heard the one person she had been waiting for.

August stood up from the couch, with worry in his eyes as he glanced over at a very happy brunette. He hadn't moved from that couch ever since Emma told him to leave her alone.

Regina placed all of their bags down, undoubtedly filled with baby items as she looked over at a worried August, "August, wait until I show you all the stuff we picked up for the baby."

The man stood silent, eyes never leaving her smile which he knew soon would disappear.

"Where's Emma? I want to show her too." her smile now disappearing as she grew worried over the man's utter silence, "What's wrong, August?"

He couldn't say it. He wasn't sure if there was any way to explain what just happened that morning. But, he forced words out anyway, "Regina… Emma…"

"Emma, what?" Regina asked, showing signs of more worry.

"Emma knows." he released a deep sigh as he talked more clearer, "She knows about Daniel."

"What?" Regina's eyes grew wide with fear, all the color draining from her entire body in seconds. She wasn't sure if he even heard her since now her words seemed to be caught in her throat, "How?"

"Robert was here, he seemed to have found out about Daniel. He left her a folder with his information, including a picture." he said in a low tone of voice, worried about Emma listening in.

"Oh, my God… she knows…" was all Regina could master as tears formed around her eyes. In that moment her own mind raced with so many questions, one of them being, how exactly did Robert manage to find out about Daniel and Greg being the same person. And why on earth would he even care to inform Emma about it?

"She's been in her office all morning. She's doing bad. I've never seen her like this, Regina." August hated seeing Emma in pain, but it hurt him more seeing the pain in Regina's eyes, only confirming that she in fact did hide him from Emma.

"I have to talk to her." Regina didn't give it a second thought as she began to hurry her way towards the doors of her wife's study, only to be pulled back by a frightened August.

"You can't do that." he said as he yanked her away from the door.

"August, I need to-"

"Regina, you didn't see what I saw. It's best you let her cool down. Let me get you out of here until she does, okay?" he argued as his grip remained on her arm.

Regina expected for Emma to be doing bad after finding out about Daniel. Why shouldn't she be? For a long time she felt threatened by him - by his memory alone. She felt scared over losing Regina to him. She knew she should have been honest with her when she had asked her, she learned that much from Emma. But, if there was one thing she also learned from Emma was that she could be just as stubborn as the blonde. Regina had matured more and more throughout her marriage, and Emma always said she could talk about their problems. No - she wasn't backing out now. If Emma had found out about Daniel, it was best to confront her about it.

"She's my wife, August, we have to talk about this. I know things seem bad, but I swear to you it isn't what it seems. She needs to know that-" Regina's words were interrupted by the sound of a door opening as a very angry Emma walked her way over to where she stood, "Emma."

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked, the pain and anger being heard clear through her voice, "Were you even ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was, Emma, and I know what you must be thinking of me. I was wrong to keep it from you, but you have to believe me - this isn't what you think." said Regina as she took a step back from her.

"No?" asked Emma as tears ran down her eyes, her lip twitching in pure anger. She was ready to explode at any moment.

Emma had been angry before, she's been a witness to her anger before, but this was a whole new level.

"Of course not, Emma." Regina assured her.

"Then, why… why didn't you ever tell me?" Emma's voice raised in question as she took another step forward, her anger rising from Regina's complete silence, "Answer me! Why?!"

"Just calm down. Please." Regina placed her hands out in front of her, wanting to stop Emma from coming any closer as she herself took a step back from her.

"I gave you every chance, every chance to be honest with me. I've been nothing but honest with you, the least you could have done was to be honest with me!" Emma shouted as her steps towards Regina grew in a fast pace, causing a frightened Regina to take faster steps backward.

"I was honest with you!" Regina shouted as she stood her ground against the fuming blonde.

"That's bullshit! Had you been honest with me, you would have told me that Daniel was living here, but instead you kept quiet!" Emma shouted, which had Mary Margaret and August watching in fear. He wanted to intervene but even he wasn't sure that was a good idea at the moment. His eyes never left Emma though.

"That was my mistake!" Regina told her as she continued through tears, "You're right, you deserved nothing but my honesty, and I should have told you - I tried to so many times, but I knew you would get this way. I was scared, you have to understand that. After I realized I had fallen in love with you, I was scared of losing you over my stupid mistake-"

"Stop lying to me!" Emma shouted as she took another step, making Regina to back up against the wall, "Everything was all a lie… everything." Regina shook her head as she looked into her wife's eyes. It scared her that she no longer saw compassion, she no longer saw love. All she saw was hatred and pain, "You loving me was a lie. And like an idiot I believed you." a dry chuckle escaped her chest as tears ran down her dark green eyes.

Regina did the one thing she could think of in that moment. She cupped Emma's face with both hands as she locked her brown sad, worried eyes into green, hurt green ones, "It's not a lie, Emma! I love you. You're my everything." she murmured.

Emma backed away, "Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted, but her action only made Regina be as stubborn as she was and cling on to her, placing her hands back to the sides of her face.

"Look at me! You can always tell when I am being honest with you. I love you. You. Not him. You!" tears ran down her eyes, her nose red and from all the crying.

But Emma only grew furious. The last thing she wanted was to be touched by Regina. She grabbed a hold of the brunette's wrists then as she shouted, her grip tightening, "You expect me to believe that?! After finding out that Greg is actually Daniel?! All this fucking time, Regina!"

August couldn't take it anymore, for he stepped towards the two women, capturing Emma's immediate attention, "Emma, take it easy!" he shouted as he quickly composed himself, "She's pregnant."

Silence filled the room as Emma backed away from Regina, her eyes shifting between her and August as she simply shook her head.

"That baby isn't even mine."

No one was prepared for those words that had just come out of Emma. She was denying an innocent child. _Her_ child. Hers and Regina's. Mary Margaret's own tears made their way down, as her hand covered her mouth in full surprise. August's own eyes grew wide as flying saucers, as did Regina's. It pained Emma to say such words, but the pain she felt in her heart hurt beyond anything else. How could she be sure about the baby? How, when Daniel was there this whole time.

"How dare you say that?!" Regina was now furious. Of course, she expected for Emma to think the worst, but she never imagined to hear it come out of her own mouth. "You are the only person I have ever been with, and it's been that way ever since we married. Even before that. I never belonged to Daniel. I stopped loving him a long time ago - I only love you."

"If that were true, you would have told me the minute he set foot in this house." her anger only grew, as she remembered all those times she ever came to consider Daniel a friend, feeling even more stupider by the minute, "It's no wonder he left. He looked me in the eye so many times. God, I… I told him about us!" her fingers ran through her hair in frustration, "Tell me something and for the love of God, be honest with me. Did you ever meet up with him behind my back?"

She could say no. And if she said no, she felt Emma would forgive and forget then and there, because in that moment she could see a glimpse of hope in the blonde's green eyes. Hope that Regina was so in love with her that she never agreed to see him even if he wanted to see her.

"Yes." Regina voiced quietly, she hoped Emma couldn't hear her answer. She couldn't let her down more, even if this made Emma not want to see her ever again and think the worst - she had to be honest. She deserved that much after all this.

Tears fell from Emma's own eyes as she heard Regina's answer. Regina could see the hope Emma still held on to fall just as well, along with those tears. She hated herself for hurting her once again.

"And you still expect me to believe me that baby didn't come from him?" asked Emma.

Regina's eyes went dark with anger, she hated what Emma was thinking about her and she prayed she wouldn't voice it, because even she didn't know what she'd do.

"If I met with Daniel, it was only to tell him - to beg him that he had to leave. I told him time and time again to leave, but he wouldn't listen." replied Regina.

"Time and time again? Please, Regina… you changed with me ever since he arrived in this house. Of course, it was so easy to open your legs to me - why wouldn't it be easier to do it with him?"

 _Slap!_

The sound echoed across the room as Regina's hand met with Emma's cheek. Mary Margaret's own tears ran down her face, as Regina's hand felt the sting of that hard given slap, now angry due to Emma's hurtful words.

"You once said, you had no doubt in my love for you anymore. That you had no doubt that I no longer loved him. Well, see that now! I'm having this baby - our baby! You can't… you can't just throw that away now. He's gone. Daniel is gone. And weather you like it or not, his is my home too. You are my wife, and I belong with you." tears and tears ran down Regina's eyes, "If you are going to let something like this get in between us after everything I've proven to you these past weeks - then you are an idiot, Emma Swan."

Emma's cheek was a shade of pink after that slap she had received, even she knew she deserved it after what she had said. She knew she had crossed a line.

"You get your things, and you go. Go with him, go with your parents, I don't care where. Just go." replied Emma as her eyes soon looked over to a wounded Mary Margaret, "You pack your things and you leave with her."

Six pair of eyes grew wide in shock.

"What?" Regina murmured.

"Emma, what the fuck?" said a now angry August.

"Emma, you want me out of here - that's fine, but you have to think about what you're doing right now-" replied Regina, trying to bring some sense into her. It was one thing to kick her wife out, but her own mother - that was unforgivable.

"You two are always together. How do I know she didn't help you keep your secret?" asked Emma as her eyes fell on the older woman again, "Are you going to lie to me too, Mary and tell me that you didn't know he was Daniel?"

Mary Margaret didn't have the heart to lie to her own daughter. Tear after tear escaped as she could see the pain Emma was feeling. The pain Regina was feeling. And she hated causing her more pain with the answer she was about to give, but she couldn't lie. Not to Emma.

"I did know." she murmured as her head hung in shame, not being able to look at Emma in the eye.

"If Regina never said anything, then why couldn't you?" asked Emma.

"Ma'am, I-I…" she stammered through her words which were soon cut short by Regina's quick reply.

"I asked her not to say anything. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Thank you so much for telling me." Emma replied in a cold and sarcastic tone.

"I'll get my things." Mary Margaret's voice was quietly heard as she walked away, August following not far behind.

"Emma, you can say whatever you want to me. You can blame me if that makes you feel better. I was at fault anyway for not telling you in the first place, you're right. But you can't kick Mary out, and you can not deny this baby now. Because like it or not, it is yours - and Mary, she, she's-"

"I've heard enough of your lies, Regina." that was the last thing Emma said as she walked away, slamming the doors shut to her study, not caring that Regina was close behind as she slammed the doors in her face, locking them in place.

"Emma! Emma, you have to hear me out, you will regret this if you don't!" Regina shouted as she pounded on the doors with no success of her opening up. "Emma!"

Emma didn't get very far, as her body rested up against the very same locked doors her wife was pounding on in that very moment. Soft sobs came out of the blonde as she heard Regina's voice breaking with no doubt, tears of her own and pain. Regina was hurt and she knew that, but she was tired of being lied to and even though Emma was wrong - right now all she could think about was how she was lied to once again. She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted Regina gone.

Eventually Regina gave up in trying to get Emma to listen to her. It was pointless. She didn't come out once, not even as Regina left the door and headed upstairs to pack her things as Emma had wanted.

Regina stood in what had been their bedroom for the longest while. Tears fell as she looked around their room, their perfectly made bed. She allowed herself to sit down on Emma's side as she hugged her pillow, holding it close to her, burying her face deep into it as she took in the blonde's intoxicating scent. Soft sobs now escaping her.

There was no question - no doubt that she would miss Emma. She loved her. She needed no more proof of that. Her heart was aching worse than ever, even worse than when she cried for Daniel. She had just hurt the woman she loves. She betrayed her by not trusting her with the truth. If anything, she knew Emma had a right to kick her out. Yet, there was still a hint of hope that her wife would come to her senses sooner than later.

It didn't take long for Regina to gather her things. Mary Margaret didn't have much carrying with her, so she had gone up to help Regina pack, along with August.

As for August, he loved Emma dearly, but right now he hated seeing his two favorite women cry as they finished packing.

"You can't possibly leave like this. Emma, she's - she's just letting her anger speak for her." said August, wishing he could do more.

"Which is why I must leave, August. She's right to feel betrayed by me." replied Mary Margaret.

"This isn't right and you know it. You're her mother for God's sake! She has to know right now - this can't end this way." he replied as he angrily began making his way out of the bedroom, only to be pulled back in by the smaller older woman.

"August Booth. You aren't saying anything. Let us leave, give her time to cool off." Mary Margaret said firmly as she looked into the man's sad eyes, "She won't see reason right now, August. Emma needs you here. Call her friend Graham, call Father Gabriel. If Emma will listen to anyone, it's him. I'll take care of Regina. You take care of Emma for me, just as you did all those years ago."

August Booth was tough. He was never known to shed a tear for anyone in his life. Even as a boy all those years ago, he didn't cry as Mary Margaret said goodbye to him, and he loved her just as much even then. She was like his own mother.

So, he nodded and sighed in frustration just as he did when he was that small boy, being left in charge and as a trusted guardian to Emma.

Mary Margaret gave him a sad smile as she placed a kiss on his scruffy bearded cheek, as her hand cupped his face. There were no more words left to be said. Regina however was not ready to leave, as she stood in the same place she had been in as she packed, only now she was taking one last look around the room, allowing her mind and eyes to drink in every last detail. Memories of her and Emma's previous love making swimming in her brain. The thought of not feeling her wife's soft, loving touch anymore killed her. The thought of not waking up next to her warm embrace, or looking into sleepy green eyes as a bright smile formed on her lips from happiness of waking up to the love of her life. The thought of never kissing those warm, thin, pink lips again. All that happiness just gone.

"Ma'am." Regina was pulled from all her thoughts as she felt a hand placing itself on her arm, "We should go. Emma will come around, I promise you. She just needs time."

Regina couldn't say anything else. All her fight and energy gone. Mary Margaret was right, Emma just needed time. She needed to believe that she would come looking for her, hopefully soon. If Emma had time to think the worst, then she had to have time to think and remember just how much she loved her. Think about how real all those lovable times were with each other.

Both women carried their suitcases as they made their way out of the room.

"Hold up you two. You aren't leaving here by yourselves. I'll take you wherever you need to go." said August as he took both their suitcases and carried them as he walked behind them as they made their way down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Hours went by, the house was silent. Emma stepped outside of her office, taking quick notice in the noticeable silence that surrounded her. Just as Regina, she too hadn't stopped crying for one second. With no sign of Regina anywhere around the house, no noises to be heard, she headed up the stairs and down the end of the hallway into what used to be their bedroom. It was just as silent. Her exhausted, puffy eyes roamed around the room and onto the bed. A bed that would now feel empty, alone and cold.

She made her way into the bathroom as her memories of many enjoyed showers together flashed before her eyes. Her thoughts didn't last long, for she glanced over at Regina's silk nightgown hanging on a towel rack. With everything that had happened, she completely forgot about that one and just focused on taking her silk pajamas.

Emma took the silk fabric in her hands, allowing the material to run smoothly across her fingers as she walked out of the bathroom as she held it in her grasp. Regina's soft, sweet perfume still lingering out of the material. Tears fell from Emma's eyes once again as she brought it up to her nose, inhaling sharply, taking in the brunette's addicting scent. The material quickly becoming soaked up by Emma's tears as she broke into a muffled sob, as her body collapsed onto the bed - realization hitting her once again of Regina's lies and betrayal.

* * *

"What do you mean kicked you out?! I told you, Regina. You needed to be more careful. I warned you this would happen." shouted Cora, after Regina had filled her and her father in on everything that had happened.

"Cora, calm down." said Henry.

"No, do not tell me to calm down, Henry!" Cora shouted once again, as an annoyed and mentally and emotionally exhausted Regina spoke right after.

"This isn't the time, mother."

"Be honest, Regina. Is Daniel the father to that baby?" Cora asked bluntly.

"Oh, Christ, Cora! That is enough out of you. Can't you see she's had enough to deal with for today?" Henry said in a more authoritative tone of voice, which quieted Cora, as he wrapped an arm around Regina's back, giving her arm a supportive squeeze, letting her know that she could always count on him, "Come, my darling. We'll get you and Mary a room all set up."

And he did. Both her and Mary Margaret took refuge in what used to be Regina's old bedroom before marrying Emma. For a small while Regina felt a little better, but the pain she was feeling, the pain she had caused Emma was still there. She could not get the way Emma looked at her, almost with hatred out of her mind. It burned a hole in her heart and her mind. She couldn't forget her hurtful words. Every tear that ran down her eyes.

But most of all, right now she hated that her father had to see her this way and know what had happened. She didn't want this affecting his health in any way. But, where would she go, really? She needed to think of this baby now as well. Think of how she would care for it alone. Without Emma.

As August entered the house, he too noticed the silence that was now filling the rooms. His head turned towards the doors to the study, which was now empty.

"Emma?" he called out, with no luck of the blonde showing up anywhere. As angry as he was at her, he knew Emma was hurting too, and he worried. He quickly headed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to get there faster as he raced his way past the bedrooms, peeking into what was once Emma and Regina's bedroom, "Emma?" he called out in a whisper, as he stepped inside only to see her passed out on the bed as her hand held onto Regina's nightgown. Her knuckles now with a shade of purple as bruising started to form around the dry blooded cuts.

August pulled the covers back carefully, covering what he could of Emma's body as a knock was heard from downstairs.

He closed the door softly so she wouldn't be woken. August's hand stretched towards the door knob, as he hurried towards it, quickly pulling the door open as he sighed in relief, "Thank God, you're here." he said as he stepped aside, allowing for Father Gabriel to come inside. He had called him right after dropping Regina and Mary Margaret off to their destination.

"I came as soon as you called me. Where is she?" he asked with a great concern in his voice.

"She's upstairs sleeping." he nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Best we let her sleep. What about Regina?"

"I dropped her and Mary Margaret at her folks house." August replied, "She's not doing so good, father. She won't listen to reason. She thinks the worst of Regina. Mary Margaret said to call you and Graham, only I don't have his number."

"I do. I'll call him, you stay here with her - make sure she doesn't do anything crazy like go looking for Daniel. I'm going to pay Regina a visit." said the older man as he began to walk out of the door. "I'll come back later."

* * *

Emma awoke in what felt like a five minute sleep, even if she had slept for two hours straight, her eyes were still heavy and exhausted. Her soul and heart still crushed. She moved slowly as her head raised up, realizing what she had been lying on the entire time. She missed Regina, and she wanted to feel her close - even if she was no longer physically here. She hid the nightgown underneath her pillow, trying to conserve what was left the woman's scent.

She made her way out of bed slowly, as she made her way downstairs, not at all ready to face her life without Regina in it. But, she had to keep moving.

August stood from the the couch as he saw Emma coming down the stairs, the blonde's eyes quickly finding him. It was then August saw the real pain she was going through. Not only her eyes, but her features, her body showed it. And if that wasn't enough indication of it, her busted knuckles were more than enough evidence.

"Where did she go?" asked Emma in a sad, yet cold tone. Even if she had told Regina she no longer cared where she went off to - she did. She cared, she still loved her, despite all the pain.

"I took her and Mary to her parents house." replied August.

"Do you have my keys?" asked Emma, without another word towards Regina.

August searched through his jacket pocket as he pulled out the keys to the blonde's yellow bug, tossing them over to her as she caught them in mid air and simply began making her way out of the front door.

"Where are you going, Em?" asked a concerned August.

"I need to clear my head. I want to be alone." replied Emma as the door slammed shut behind her as she made her way inside her beetle and drove off, leaving nothing but a trail of dirt behind as the tires scraped against the ground.

August wanted to go after her, but he knew Emma well enough to let things be when she wanted some time alone. He sat back on the couch as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Emma drove hours and hours of a long stretched road, she wasn't sure where she was going at first, her mind circling around memories surrounding Regina and her together. Her radio was off, for she wasn't in any mood to listen to music. Her hair was flapping as the windows were rolled down, and the wind was hitting her face. Driving had always helped cleared her head, so she thought back to the one person who always tried to warn her that this exact thing would end up happening.

She turned back after a while as she made her way towards a hotel room. As she made her way towards the door she was looking for, she knocked.

A surprised Lily greeted her with a smile, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. Pack your things, you're coming back home with me." Emma replied bluntly. Okay, it was a dumb move, but right now she's the only person Emma felt she could trust. And Robert had been right. She was pretty vulnerable right now to even think straight.

Lily on the other hand couldn't be happier, as much as she hated seeing Emma this devastated, she was happy that Robert had been right, and she came looking for her just as he said she would.

"What about Regina? You kicked me out because of her, remember?" replied Lily.

"Regina doesn't live with me anymore.. That's why I came to get you. You were right."

"What happened, Emma?" asked Lily, even if she already imagined it, due to what Gold had taken to her, she wanted to hear it from her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Are you coming or not?" asked Emma, her patience growing thin.

"Of course. I'll go wherever you tell me to. I'll just get my things-"

"Forget about your things, I'll buy you new things. Whatever you need." said Emma, cutting Lily's words short.

"Whatever you say." had Emma not been standing there as Lily shut the door to her room, she would have jumped out of it in pure joy and happiness.

Regina was gone and here was a very vulnerable Emma asking for her company. Who was she to say no? Emma was her friend, the love of her life and she wanted to be there, and no matter what she would make Emma forget all about Regina Mills.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Reviews much appreciated! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also, if anyone was wondering, my soundtrack to this chapter was "Dear Agony" and "Without You" by Breaking Benjamin.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: More heartbreak ahead, I'm afraid... Enjoy.**_

* * *

Tears were soaked up in a pillow where Regina lied in her old bed, crying as she thought of how everything was so perfect still this. Last night, everything was even more perfect as her and Emma made slow, passionate and long lasting love all through the night, whispering words of love to one another. Completely lost in one another. The brunette placed her hands on her stomach as she thought about Emma's hurtful words once again.

The door was heard as it opened behind her. Mary Margaret came in with a tray of food, concerned for the brunette's well being and the baby she now carried.

"I brought you some food. You need to eat something." said Mary Margaret as she set the tray aside on the nightstand.

"I'm not hungry." was all Regina could say through sniffles and wiped tears, not even turning around to look at the older woman.

Mary Margaret took a seat next to the brunette on the bed, "You must eat something. You have to think of the baby now. Emma would want you to take care of yourself and the baby."

"Emma no longer cares for this baby, or myself." tears made their way down past the bridge of her nose and onto the pillow as her hand wiped them away quickly.

"She cares. She loves you, if she didn't she wouldn't be this hurt. This is just another rough patch but it will mend in time. You've been through worst things." Mary Margaret said with a hint of hope in her voice, trying her best to be as supportive as possible.

That made Regina sit up as her soaked, teary eyes looked into Mary Margaret's, "I would love nothing more than for her to come knocking on this door, but I doubt that anymore. She's been angry before, but… I never saw her that angry. That look in her eyes, Mary. It's not something she's just going to forgive me for."

"You did nothing wrong, you may have kept it from her but you were just scared. You could have left with him time and time again, you had many chances to do so - but you didn't. We all make mistakes, Emma has made her fair share of mistakes." the older woman assured her.

"No, but Emma is right! I should have said something, I should have told her! I had every chance to do so. I was just as much as a coward as he was to face her. Now, she doesn't even want to see me." replied Regina, her voice breaking as her eyes shedded more tears.

Another knock sounded at the door as it slowly opened.

"Kathryn!" Regina stood up from her bed, as she ran to her bestest and most dearest friend, embracing her in a tight hug as she sobbed uncontrollably, tears soaking up the woman's blouse.

"I couldn't believe it when you called me." said Kathryn as she embraced her friend in her arms, a hand rubbing smoothly against her back in support. Kathryn broke away from their hug as she took a seat next to Regina and M. M. on the bed, "What on earth happened? Last time we talked, you sounded so happy." she asked as she took Regina's hands into her own.

"She found about Daniel. I don't know how Robert came across that information and he made sure Emma saw it." her voice broke, "She didn't hesitate in telling me to leave. She kicked us out and… she didn't even care about the baby."

Kathryn looked down towards Regina's still flat stomach as her hands were still cupped over it, "Baby?" she asked in surprise, just finding out about her friends pregnancy.

Regina nodded.

"Emma thinks it's Daniel's, but I swear to you it isn't. Mary Margaret is my witness to what I had to do to give Emma this baby." she motioned towards the older woman as Kathryn only gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Regina. I know." she wiped her friends own tears with her thumb, "You know, he came looking for me. Daniel. He asked me if I knew how you were, but I didn't tell him anything."

"Don't. I beg you, if he looks for you again, don't tell him anything about me being here. Please." Regina begged.

"Of course not. You know me, I'm tomb." said Kathryn as she gave placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "I know this is so typical of me to say, and it's not easy, but cheer up. All this crying can't be good for the baby, it can feel your pain as well as your happiness, you know."

"She hasn't been wanting to eat anything." said Mary Margaret, which normally Regina would have glared at the older woman for giving her up to her best friend, but right now she didn't have the energy for it.

"Regina Marie Mills, it is one thing to starve yourself to death, but I will not have you starve my baby nephew or niece to death." Kathryn said firmly as she stood up before Regina, not letting go of the brunette's hand, "Come on. We are having a day of shopping at the mall-"

"No, Kathryn. Please, I'm really not in the mood for anything. I just want to sleep." Regina protested as she shook her head.

"I am not taking _no_ for an answer, Regina." replied Kathryn as she made Regina stand up before her, "Now, come on. Let's fix you up, we'll do some shopping, we'll have lunch - that poor child must be starving by now. You, Mary and I will go and have a grand time."

Mary Margaret smiled as she stood, encouraging Regina to nod in agreement with a small, but sad smile forming on her lips as Kathryn began searching through her clothes, looking for her best outfit.

* * *

Emma was seated in one of the chairs at a clothing store, bored out of her mind truthfully as she waited on Lily to try on the tenth outfit of the day. Her thumb softly ghosting over her bruised knuckles, as they started feeling the pain of the many beatings she had put on them. Her tired green eyes looked up as the sound of the curtain was heard as it was pulled aside by a smiling Lily as she came out wearing a pair of black tight pants, complimented by an orange sleeveless blouse, which wrapped well around her many forms.

"What do you think of this one, do you like it?" she asked the blonde as she spinned around, modeling her new outfit to her.

Emma's eyes quickly scanned it, not really in the mood to see her try on an eleventh outfit.

"It's very nice." she nodded dryly.

"You said that about the last nine outfits, Em." Lily replied, feeling discouraged by the blonde's lack of enthusiasm.

"I thought they were all really nice on you. Really." Emma shrugged.

Lily kneeled before Emma as she took her hands into her own, "We can leave if you want to."

"No. You need clothes, so pick whatever you want." replied Emma, not wanting to ruin Lily's good time.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Emma gave her a small, sad smile as she nodded, "Yeah. I really like the one you have on, it really compliments you."

"I'll take this one and gather the rest I know you'll also like, then. Give me a moment and I'll be right out." she replied with a smile on her face, happy that Emma liked one of the many outfits as she made her way back into the dressing room.

Emma exhaled sharply as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the cashier, handing her one of her credit cards to pay for Lily's clothes, "She'll take all ten."

The cashier took the credit card from the blonde without question as she ran it through the machine, charging her over a hundred dollars for all ten items. Emma didn't care to honestly, what else was she going to spend her hard earn money on after all?

Regina, Kathryn and Mary Margaret walked around the mall, Kathryn still enjoying a cold beverage. They had enjoyed a big lunch, especially Regina whom was even hungrier than she had thought. It was still crazy to think that she was now eating for two. She had visited a couple of baby stores, buying a few items, not a lot, just clothing mostly - which was most important. Despite Regina's protesting, Kathryn was more than happy to buy the baby some items of her choosing, like teething rings, a pair of pajamas with small dinosaurs on them, a three bottle set, and the baby's first blanket. Having no kids of her own, she was going to spoil this baby.

"Thank you for today, Kat." said Regina as they walked past a few more stores, her arm linked with her best friend's.

Kathryn flashed a pearly white smile at the brunette, "What are best friend's for? I told you you'd be feeling better."

That short moment of tranquility had disappeared as all three women stood frozen, eyes wide, and four pair of eyes looking over at a now hurt and angry Regina as she saw Lily walking out of a clothing store with no other than Emma - her wife, linked to one arm. All that anger and pain were nothing compared to the many emotions of jealousy that stirred inside of her at that moment.

Emma's own eyes were like magnets, for they moved on their own to see Regina standing just a few feet before her. Lily's smile gone in a matter of seconds as she realized who the blonde was staring at.

What were the damn odds that they would find each other here - today of all days?

"Boy, it's true what they say, the world is a small place." Lily spoke as she grinned over at the three women before her.

Emma's eyes never leaving Regina's.

"And here I thought you were just as destroyed as Regina, but look at you - shopping with…" Kathryn motioned towards Lily with a free hand, "Whoever you are." she said careless, her eyes shifting back to Emma. "Honestly, Emma I thought you were better than this."

"Kathryn." said Regina, trying to stop what was sure to be turned into a confrontation.

"What? It's not right, Regina. You are carrying a baby for her, the least she can do is respect that." Kathryn glanced over, seeing a shocked, wide eyed Lily, "Oops. Let me guess, she didn't tell you they are going to have a baby?" she mocked.

"Kathryn, please, let's just go." Regina begged as a nervous Mary Margaret hid behind them.

"If Regina didn't care to respect what we had by bringing Daniel into my house, then why should I? Lily is the only one who never lied to me, unlike her." Emma motioned towards Regina with her eyes, as they shifted between the brunette and an angry Kathryn.

Regina pulled her friend back who was about ready to give Emma another slap, "Both of you, stop it! This isn't the place or the time." she stood between Kathryn and Emma as her brown eyes, pleaded towards her best friend, "Let's just go, okay?"

Kathryn inhaled sharply as she nodded, "Fine, but only because you've had enough stress for one day." she walked away without another word, but not before throwing another hard glare at Emma's direction.

Emma watched as Regina simply walked away, her heart feeling the ache come back all over again, her stomach turning inside out. She wanted to run after her, she could have, but her lies and the memory of Daniel being with her under the same roof still lingered over her mind.

"Let's go home, Emma. She's not worth it." said Lily, as she pulled the blonde away from where she stood. Emma obediently following behind as her eyes still looked over at Regina who was becoming father and father away.

In that moment, Regina stopped walking, turning around towards Emma's direction in hopes that she would still be standing there, so she could run to her and maybe earn her forgiveness. But to her disappointed, the blonde was already far and walking away without looking back.

* * *

August was shocked to learn that Emma had brought Lily back into the house. To make matters worse, he grew upset and called her stupid when she informed him that Lily would now be sleeping with her in what was once hers and Regina's bedroom.

He wanted to give Mary Margaret up with Emma and inform her that she was her mother, maybe then she would come a little bit to her senses. But there was no getting through to her right now. Even he knew that.

Dinner was quiet, Emma hardly touched her food, she ate about half of it and the rest was played with with her fork. Lily brought up most of the conversation, as Emma provided her with short, simple, dry answers. August had gone to eat in the kitchen. He had nothing against Lily, really. She was always nice to him and stayed out of his way, but the man was furious with Emma. He didn't agree at all with her throwing Regina out, much less Mary Margaret. No matter how bad things were. Because he knew Emma was doing this to feel some closure, to try and push back some of the pain that was lingering in her heart. At the end of the day - she loved Regina.

Emma splashed cold water on her face as she stood before the bathroom sink, the cool sensation providing some relief to her knuckles and tired eyes. She dried up quickly as she made her way into the bedroom, only to be surprised to find Lily in Regina's nightgown that she had hid underneath her pillow.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked a now angry Emma.

"Doesn't it look better on me?" asked Lily as a smirk displayed on her lips.

"Take it off. You'll ruin it." Emma ordered.

"What difference does it make who wears it, Emma? She left it here, it means she doesn't want it." Lily argued.

Emma took a step closer to the bed, her eyes seething with anger, "Take it off, now! That isn't yours to wear." the idea of someone else other than Regina being underneath that piece of fabric angered her. Even more, after knowing that Regina's sweet scent would be gone.

Lily kneeled on the bed as she crawled closer to Emma, ridding herself from the nightgown, being completely in the nude as she spoke in a low and seductive voice, "Is this better?"

Emma's eyes remained on Lily's, not even moving anywhere near her naked body.

"You need to forget about her, Em." her hand brushed back some of her golden locks, the tip of her nose brushing up against Emma's very own, "I can help you do that." she murmured near the blonde's lips.

Emma moved back, her eyes focused right on hers, "Lily. I told you, you could come back here, and you sleep here with me, but it doesn't mean that something will happen between us."

"I just want to make you happy. I'm patient to wait, for when you're ready." Lily nodded. And she was patient. It took her this long to realize that she was the only one Emma could trust, she had more than enough patience.

"Can you please put something on?" asked Emma.

Lily obeyed instantly as she walked over to her suitcase, putting on some sleeping clothes. Emma lied on the bed, as she hid Regina's nightgown underneath her pillow again. As soon as Lily crawled into bed, she snuggled up beside Emma as she took Regina's place in bed, a slim arm wrapped around the blonde's abdomen. Emma remained still, keeping her hands to herself as her eyes studied the bedroom ceiling.

"I always knew I would be like this with you. I dreamed about it countless nights." Lily broke the silence in the room as her arm wrapped around more on Emma. "I would never lie to you, Em." she murmured.

That made Emma's green eyes search for Lily's as she looked down at her, "Never?"

Lily simply shook her head.

"Then, tell me something. Did you know that Greg was Daniel?" Emma asked bluntly, wanting to know her answer.

Lily shook her head once again, "No. I always had my suspicions that he and Regina were hiding something. He was always so secretive, and she would always tense up around him."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this? You were supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend, Emma. I wasn't sure if what I was suspecting was true, and even if I had… you were so under whatever spell Regina had you in, that you wouldn't of believed a word I said. Or, am I wrong?" said Lily as she looked up into Emma's green eyes, as the blonde remained silent. "See. And now look, you had to get hurt to believe me." she chuckled, "I can't believe she went and got herself pregnant from him."

"If you don't mind, I rather not talk about that." said Emma as her eyes looked back at the ceiling and slowly closed.

"Surely, you aren't going to see her again, are you?" asked Lily, as her head slightly raised from Emma's shoulder.

"That's none of your business." replied Emma dryly.

Lily placed her head back on Emma's shoulder as she snuggled up closer to her.

"You should just divorce her. It'd be pretty stupid if you remained married to her after what she did to you." said Lily.

"Can we just go to sleep? Please. I've had a really exhausting day." was all Emma replied as her eyes remained closed, a tiny headache creeping up on her from all the previous crying.

"Good night, Emma." said Lily as she simply smiled and placed a sweet and soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

* * *

Two months had now passed. Two lonely, agonising and stressful months. Lily was still living with Emma, August would pay visits to Mary Margaret and Regina every once in a while, which Emma didn't bother asking him where he went, for she knew too well.

Despite trying her best for Emma to give in to her seductive ways, Emma remained uninterested. What Lily didn't know was that the blonde would have a hard time sleeping at nights. Sometimes, if Lily was unfortunate enough, she would hear Emma's voice call out to Regina in her sleep.

As for Regina, when she wasn't being constantly stressed about her mother, she was happy and glowing more and more each day with her now first, noticeable baby bump. Eating wouldn't be much of a problem anymore, for all she cared about was for the baby to come out as healthy as possible. Along side Kathryn and Mary Margaret, she would find distraction enough to think of other things that wouldn't evolve around Emma. But on those lonely nights - all she could think about was the woman she loved and missed dearly. Still hoping she would soon come to her senses.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: I know this was a smaller chapter compared to the rest, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer. Thank you all for your amazing reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you for your amazing support on this wonderful story! There is still much more to read. I meant to post this earlier today, but as promised here is a new chapter. Enjoy! ;) I await your awesome reviews.**_

* * *

Two more months went by. Regina was now four months into her pregnancy. She missed Emma more and more, and she wished she would be experiencing this pregnancy along with her. But, neither of them had talked ever since they saw each other at the mall in the city.

August was having breakfast with Emma that morning. He felt torn in two, for he didn't want to leave Emma to a promise he had made to Mary Margaret, but he also wanted to be with Regina. Care for her. What was worse, August could tell Emma wasn't happy. Graham and Father Gabriel would come around, and they'd go visit Regina. It was as if all three men were playing a ping pong match between the two, going from one side to the other. With no hope of a reconciliation.

He had had enough. It had been too long. He placed his fork down as it clanked loudly onto the plate, as the blonde's head looked up at him in question.

"Emma, don't you think this has gone far enough?" he asked.

"What?" replied Emma.

"Don't you think it's time for you to talk to Regina?" he asked, hopeful.

"No." Emma replied quickly.

"Emma-"

"No, August."

Enough was enough. He had bit his tongue long enough for the sake of her pain, but damn it - Regina was hurting too.

"Regina got pregnant for you! To give you a family, and you're just throwing it away! What's worse you bring Lily back here, and you're sleeping with her!" he shouted at her.

"Nothing has happened between Lily and I." Emma remained calm.

"Do you really think Regina sees it that way?" he asked.

"Regina has nothing to say." replied the blonde.

"Emma, you have to think about that baby, like it or not, it is yours." said August.

"Don't even go there, August." replied a now agitated blonde.

"If you don't change this behavior of yours, you are going to miss out on so much." August shook his head.

Emma finally snapped, "I changed for Regina and look how she repaid me! She had him living here, August."

"Ok, so that was wrong, but it doesn't mean she was cheating on you, Em! That baby is as much as yours as it is hers! You can't abandon it, or you will be doing the same thing your father did with you!" he shouted.

"Do not go there, August! You and Graham are my brothers, but don't think you have a right to tell me what to do!" she shouted.

Silence filled the dining room at first. Emma was being stubborn with all this situation. And he understood it, but he needed to figure out a way to convince her to bring Mary Margaret back into the house. At least.

"I understand why you kicked Regina out. I do. But could you at least bring Mary back here with us?" he asked, almost pleading.

"What is your problem, August? What is your interested in Mary all of a sudden?" asked Emma, her tone now annoyed with the same subject.

"You are my problem, Emma." he grew upset once again, "You are being unreasonable with both Regina and Mary! Now, I was there when Regina went into that clinic and went through that whole process for you! Just let Daniel go, go get Regina and Mary and bring them here where they belong!" he shouted.

Emma stood from her chair, angry, "I am not allowing that woman back in here just so she can fool me like everyone else!"

"Damn it, Emma! Mary Margaret is your mother!" he shouted as he stood up from his seat.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she was taking in what August had just confessed. He didn't mean to give Mary Margaret up just like that, he knew he had broken the promise of not saying anything to Emma, but he couldn't take it anymore. It had been four months. Four months of pushing Regina and the older woman out of her life. Four damn months.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, still in shock.

August sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. But I will no longer allow you to think wrong of her, when she didn't do anything wrong."

"That can't be true." she shook her head in disbelief, "My mother died. James always said-"

"James was a coward. I was a kid when you were just a baby, Emma, but I remember. James obligated her to leave you, but before she left, she made me swear to look after you."

Tears fell from Emma's eyes as she knew he was telling her the truth, "Leave, where?"

"I don't know. That's something only she can tell you. She made me promise I wouldn't say anything to you, until she was ready to tell you herself. But this has gone far enough, Emma. That woman has been slaving in this house, just to be near you. Her own and only daughter."

"But, why? Why didn't she just tell me?" Emma asked as her voice broke.

"She's been afraid of what you would think of her. She didn't want you to be embarrassed of her, now that you have all this money to your name." replied August.

And it was then, that Emma finally understood why the older woman cared so much and looked at her the way she always did. Why she was so happy once everything was settled between her and Regina. Emma remembered why, the day she was shot she heard a faint voice talking to her in a very loving manner, a voice that didn't belong to Regina. She wasn't always fully conscious, but she remembers a voice that sounded just like hers.

"Who else knows?" asked Emma.

"Father Gabriel and Regina." replied August.

"Regina knew?" the blonde's voice was more surprised as she asked him that question.

August nodded, "She overheard us having a conversation about it. She told me so herself. She didn't tell Mary about it, until the day she went to the clinic. That's why she wanted her there, to make her a part of her being a grandmother."

Tears found their way out of Emma's eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. It didn't take long for her to simply take off running out of the house, not hearing August call out to her as she simply hoped in her beetle and drove off in fast speed.

* * *

Regina had an ultrasound that same morning. Everything with her pregnancy was marching well. Her baby bump was growing. It was more noticable now than it had been before. The brunette now practically glowing with that one special glow that a woman gets while being pregnant. She stood in front of her bedroom mirror, hands on her round stomach, smiling as she looked over at it through the mirroring image. She was now four months into her pregnancy and with every day that went by she grew more and more excited for her baby boy's birth. But, it was times like these where she couldn't help but think of a certain blonde that she still devotedly loved.

She still cried on those lonely nights. Wished that she could share all that's changed with Emma, be home with her, in their own bed, getting lost in each other's arms. It was still torture. And the thought of Emma sharing their bed with Lily turned her insides. For the sake of their baby, she tried to keep her emotions in control. It brought a smile to her face just how smart the baby seemed to be even inside her womb. Everytime Regina would talk about Emma, or mention her name - the baby would move.

Her smile was now small, as she thought about Emma in that very moment, her hands caressing her stomach softly.

Mary Margaret knocked on the door as she walked in, smiling like a proud, soon to be grandmother, "You look just radiant!" her smile faded as she witness the brunette's smile fade as well, "It's Emma, isn't it?" she asked.

"I just wish she wasn't so stubborn." Regina replied.

"I'm sorry to say she got that from her father." said Mary Margaret.

"Maybe if she knew that, she would change it." Regina chuckled.

Their attention was soon caught by the ring of the doorbell. Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide as they heard Cora shouting downstairs, she looked out the window as she quickly looked back at Regina, "You're not going to believe who's here."

"Who is, is it Emma?" asked Regina, hope in her voice.

"It's Daniel." Mary said in a mere whisper, Regina's eyes growing wide in surprise. He was the last person she expected to even show up.

"I'm not leaving until I see Regina." Daniel's voice was heard as Regina made her way down the steps with Mary Margaret's help.

"My daughter is a married woman now, she wants nothing to do with you." Cora said.

"It's alright, mother." said Regina, as all eyes turned to look at her.

Daniel grew silent, his eyes focused on a beautiful, glowing Regina. His heart beating about a hundred miles per hour. He always thought she was beautiful, but this new Regina made him fall for her all over again. His eyes soon traveled towards her round stomach. He didn't know about her being pregnant, and this struck him like a steak in the heart.

"Let's talk outside." Regina's voice was heard once again, drifting Daniel away from his thoughts.

"Regina, you can't possibly have anything to say to this man." said an angry Cora.

"It'll be fine." Regina looked over her shoulder to Mary Margaret, "Would you come outside with us, please?"

"Of course." the older woman nodded. She understood well why Regina wanted her there. She wanted her to be a witness that Regina was no longer interested in him in the slightest, in case Emma ever asked. They stood just outside the door, as it closed.

"What do you want, Daniel?" asked Regina, wanting to make this quick.

"I heard about what happened. I know Emma now knows about me." his eyes shifted down to her stomach, "You're really pregnant." he murmured, the many times he ever pictured her pregnant, carrying his babies, didn't do justice to the beauty he was seeing now, "Is it…?"

"It's mine, and Emma's." the brunette nodded in confirmation.

His eyes grew sad, because deep down he was hoping to have the slightest chance with her again.

"I suppose this means that things are well with you two, then? Even after she found out who I was." he said.

Regina knew he was still hurt, and being here was hurting him just as much, which is why she couldn't bring herself to tell him that Emma had grown furious whens he found out about his true identity and kicked her out. That would only give him hope and slim her chances of ever getting back with Emma - if there were any left. So, she lied.

"They are. She's been working a lot, so I came to be with my parents for a while. She was angry when she found out about you, but she loves me and I love her. We've agreed to move past it all."

Daniel held back tears, "She sure keeps surprising me. She's really a far better person than I thought."

"You better go. I wouldn't want her to find you here. You understand." replied Regina.

"Right. Well… I'm… I'm happy for you. Both of you. I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused you."

Regina's eyes watered as he began to walk away. She cared for him and hated hurting him, much less lying. After lying to Emma for so long, and given the consequences of those lies, she no longer wanted to lie. But, she had to.

"I had to lie to him." she said as she felt Mary Margaret's arm wrap around her in support.

"I know. You did the right thing. He has to understand that your heart belongs to Emma." replied the older woman.

"I'm not so sure he ever will." replied Regina, her eyes never leaving Daniel as he walked away.

"You should get some rest. Come." Mary Margaret guided her back inside as she shut the door behind them.

"Is he gone?" asked Cora.

"Yes." replied Mary Margaret as she headed up the stairs along with Regina.

Regina lied down on her bed, Mary Margaret helping her place her feet up, "Thank you."

"I'll cut you up some fruit and bring it up to you." said the older woman as she provided the brunette with a warm smile.

Another knock was heard at the door, as Mary Margaret made her way out of the bedroom she heard a familiar voice.

"Emma, I'm surprised to see you here. Regina is in her room if-" said Cora.

"I'm not here for Regina. I came to see my mother." Emma quickly replied as Cora's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry. You're mother?"

Mary Margaret was making her way down the stairs as Emma's eyes landed on her, welcoming herself into the house.

Emma felt ashamed. She had no words. All her life she grew up believing by James that her mother was dead, and now she was standing right before her. The same woman she had hurt and thrown out of her life. The same woman who walked back into her life, caring for her as if she was her own - because she was.

The blonde placed her hands inside her jean pockets, shoulders hanging in shame before the older woman, not at all caring that a shocked Cora was still standing in the same room as them, "I came to take you back home. Mom."

 _Mom._ The one word she prayed all her life to hear come out of Emma's lips was now being said. The color running from her cheeks as tears began pooling around her eyes. As for Emma, it felt natural to her to say such a word. There wasn't a day she wished for a mother and she was proud that Mary Margaret was just that, she was more than willing to show her just how proud she was to have her as her mother.

"How did you-?" asked a still shocked Mary Margaret as she walked closer to her daughter.

"August told me." A sigh escaped the older woman's chest, as Emma could see a bit of disappointment in her features, since she had asked him not to say a word, "Please, don't be mad at him. He just couldn't stand me being unfair with you anymore. I for one, am glad he told me."

"You are?" Mary Margaret murmured as Emma nodded silently, tears falling from both their eyes, "I'm so sorry I kept this from you. I just didn't want you being ashamed of me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Emma replied as more tears found their way down her face, "I could never be ashamed of you."

M. M. was taken by surprise as Emma wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, her arms wrapping around the blonde's form in return as a smile spread across her lips and more tears found their way down, "Emma." she whispered as she cupped her daughter's face in her hands as she looked into her exhausted green eyes, as now a small sad smile formed across Emma's own lips. Emma's thumbs gently wiping away her mother's tears.

"She's your mother?" asked Cora, bursting their little bubble of happiness.

"Yes, she is." replied Emma as she looked over at her mother with a warm smile, "Shall we go?" she asked Mary Margaret.

"What about Regina?" M. M. asked with worry of leaving her alone. She loved Regina dearly, she knew things between them were bad but she didn't want to leave her and their baby uncared for.

Emma turned to Cora as she was still in the room, "Could you please give us a minute to talk alone?" she asked to which Cora simply nodded and walked out, making her way into another room of the house.

"Emma, I want nothing more, but to go home with my daughter." she smiled at the use of the word as her hand was placed on Emma's cheek, "But, I don't want to leave Regina. She needs me too. Her and… the baby. They both need me. And, you."

"I understand that." Emma nodded, "But, your place is also with me. I'm not trying to keep you from being with Regina if that's what you wish. I know how much you care for her. I just… there's so much to talk about. I need you with me right now. Please."

Emma's voice was so soft and loving towards her, her eyes were filled with sadness, pooled by gathered tears, she couldn't say no. If anything Mary Margaret knew Regina would understand. She too wanted to be with her daughter, after all. Make up for all that lost time.

"Is it true that Lily is living with you?" she asked bluntly. She needed to know out of the blonde herself before she agreed in leaving with her.

Emma nodded quietly, her head hanging in shame.

"Emma, I hope you aren't-"

"No. It's nothing like that. I swear to you." Emma interrupted her words, understanding well what her mother meant.

"I'll go talk to Regina, and gather my things."

It was no question she would leave with Emma. She was a mess and she was prepared to guide her through her emotional fallout just as she had been doing with Regina in these past four months.

As she made her way into Regina's bedroom, the brunette sat up from her bed, brows furrowed in question, "I heard Emma's voice. Is she here?" her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes." M. M. nodded, "She's come to take me home with her. She finally knows the truth." she couldn't help to smile as she heard Emma's words echo in her mind as she called her mom. Regina's own eyes filled with tears as she stood from her bed and embraced the woman in a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for you. I knew she would love you, no matter what." replied Regina, a hint of sadness in her voice. But, she understood that Mary's place was beside Emma.

"I just hate the idea of leaving you and the baby." said Mary Margaret as she backed away from their embrace, hearing the sadness in Regina's voice.

"We will be perfectly fine." Regina smiled, "Kathryn practically comes by daily, you know she takes good care of me. You should be with Emma. Be with your daughter."

"I'll visit you everyday. Everyday." Mary promised as she wiped Regina's falling tears.

"Be sure to tell Emma how much I love her." this was something Regina pleaded from the older woman.

"I will talk to her. I promise. Emma will come back looking for you too." replied Mary Margaret.

Both women said their goodbyes. It was an emotional goodbye. Regina would miss her, but she knew Mary Margaret would visit her daily and she was truly happy that Emma would finally have a bit of happiness in her life.

The drive back was a bit of a long one, but it gave them enough time to cross a few words in the car. But it wasn't until they arrived home, that they would have their first real talk.

Emma carried her suitcase inside as they made their way into the house. Mary Margaret realized after coming back just how much she had missed it.

"We can go shopping this weekend, if you'd like. I'd like to get you some new clothes. Anything you'd like." said Emma, her voice still soft and loving towards her.

"That's sweet, but I have plenty of clothes. I am happy just being here with you." replied Mary Margaret as a smile formed on her lips.

"What are you doing back here?" both heads turned to the sound of Lily's voice as she walked into the living room with her arms crossed over her chest, ready to throw the woman out if Emma told her to. Only to her surprise, Emma wrapped an arm around Mary Margaret as she spoke in a more firm tone of voice.

"I want you to apologize to my mother."

Lily's eyes grew wide, "Your - your mother?"

"That's right. She has every right to be here, so I ask that you show her the respect she deserves from now on." replied Emma.

"Of course." Lily murmured, her eyes looking to the floor, "I'm sorry."

Lily quickly left the room, fuming at the thought that she would have to be around Mary Margaret Blanchard, but she wanted to remain on Emma's good graces.

Emma looked over at her mother with a warm, sad smile, "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I'd rather talk to you first." replied the older woman.

"Of course." Emma nodded as she motioned towards her study, allowing her to walk in first as she followed closely behind, shutting the doors in process.

"I suppose your wonder why I left you for all those years." Mary Margaret spoke as Emma pulled out the two chairs that were in front of her desk, both taking a seat across from each other.

"James was a bastard. You don't have to tell me that." Emma took her mother's hands into her own as her eyes locked onto hers, "I want you to know that I was never angry at you for leaving."

"He hurt us both, Emma. You just got the worst of it." tears fell from her eyes, "But right now, what I wish to speak to you about is your behavior towards Regina."

"Mom-" Emma sighed, going immediately quiet as Mary Margaret placed her other hand on top of Emma's.

"Emma. Listen to me. You are very stubborn, just like James was." she could see the anger in the blonde's eyes at comparing her to a man she grew to hate, "I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. The major difference between you and him, is that you have been more forgiving and understanding. Don't let go of that now."

"So, you expect me to just forgive Regina, after bringing him here?" asked Emma, willing to talk.

"I know you're angry. And you have every right to be. But, she loves you, Emma. Did you forget I came to work here before everything got good between you two? If anyone witnessed her change towards you - it's me. The fact that Daniel came to work here, that was his doing. I won't lie to you and tell you that he didn't try to get her to leave with him. He did. But, I promise you that she never once considered leaving with him."

Silence filled the room as Mary Margaret could tell that Emma was taking in all her words. Emma could see the truth in her mother's eyes. But, it still pained her.

"He's her first love, mom." Emma murmured, pain lingering in her voice.

"No, sweetheart." Mary Margaret raised Emma's fallen head so she could meet her gaze once again, "You are. Daniel may have been her first experience, an illusion of what love could be. But, _you_ became her first love, Emma. She's grown with you. Why can't you see that? I was with her in that clinic when she decided she wanted to carry this baby for you." a smile formed on her lips, "It's a boy."

Emma hadn't known the sex of the baby yet, and she was more than happy to give her the news.

"A boy?" Emma murmured as tears ran from her eyes.

"You know, Daniel went to see her today." Mary informed her, worry growing in Emma's gaze now, "I was there as they spoke. She doesn't want anything to do with him, Emma. He didn't even know she was pregnant, until today. She told him it was yours."

"She said it was mine?" asked the blonde in a whisper.

Mary nodded, "Tell me, Emma. Do you still love her?"

"I've never stopped." tears ran down her eyes, her voice breaking, "She's my whole world. I realize I wasn't fair to her in the beginning. But, I decided to trust her. She should have told me."

"She wanted to, but you have to understand, it wasn't an easy thing to say." her thumbs brushed across Emma's face, wiping away her fallen tears, "You get angry, you say hurtful things. And, once Daniel said he was leaving for good, she didn't think there would be anything more to worry about."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Emma.

"It wasn't me who should have said anything, Emma. Besides, I wasn't ready then to tell you who I was. Had I said something, you would have just kicked me out that much sooner." replied Mary Margaret.

Tears ran down Mary Margaret's eyes now as she was taken completely by surprise by Emma once more, as soon as she dropped to her knees in front of her mother, her head lying on her lap as she broke into a sob that she had been holding in for the longest time.

"I'm sorry." Emma sobbed, her arms hugging the older woman's legs, "I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did. I was wrong."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have nothing to forgive, sweetheart." she lifted Emma's head up once more, as she looked into those sad green eyes, "I know I left you, and I promise I will tell you about it someday. Right now, you have to get your thoughts straight. You have to let go of all that anger you feel for Daniel."

"I can't do that. Not while he's around. He's not going to stop trying, I know it." Emma shook her head in protest.

"You're right. He's not. But, that's why you have to fight. Fight for her Emma. Give Regina a chance to show you - to choose who she really wants to be with. The answer may surprise you. I am not trying to make you do this now, but think it over. Figure it out. Because, I promise you, if you keep letting this jealousy over a man that means nothing more to her destroy you, you will lose her."

She couldn't understand how or when her tough motherly instincts kicked in, but Emma needed to listen. She needed to see that she wasn't lying. She would never lie to Emma, and the blonde now knew that.

To her surprise, Emma nodded, "Ok. Call Regina tomorrow and tell her that she is welcome to come over, I'll sit here with her and we'll talk about everything."

She knew Emma meant it. And she was more than happy to call Regina up after dinner to give her the wonderful news, to which the brunette couldn't even bring herself to believe that it had been that easy to convince her wife about talking things over.

August was also the happiest to find out that Mary Margaret had been back and even happier that maybe by tomorrow Regina would back as well.

Everything felt like it was starting to fall right back into place. It felt too good to be true.

* * *

August had gone off with Mary Margaret to buy groceries to make them a special dinner. She wanted everything perfect for today. She anxiously awaited to see Regina smiling, along with Emma as soon as she entered the house.

Not everyone was happy about the news, as Emma informed Lily about Regina stopping by later that day. The blonde grew nervous at the idea, but she did want to talk things out. After that long conversation with her mother, she came to realize how stupid she had been. Her mother was right, she needed to fight, make things right. Let her choose.

"You can't possibly be serious, Emma!" Lily shouted as she stood in the middle of the room, watching as Emma picked out what to wear before Regina arrived.

"I am serious." replied Emma, as she laid out her red leather jacket on to the bed.

"And, just what makes you think she's even coming? She played you, Emma." said Lily.

"Stop reminding me of that every fucking day!" Emma quickly grew upset. For the past four months Lily had done nothing but try to convince her to file for a divorce by reminding her of how the brunette had lied to her.

"I will when you realize that I've been the one here for you! Now all of a sudden she's coming here and you forget all about the support I've been giving you!" Lily shouted.

Emma walked up to Lily, "Look, Lily, I've been more than thankful for what you've been doing for me. But, Regina is my wife and I am not happy like this. I was angry, I was being stupid, so please… lay off the same old stories already." she sighed, "I'm going to shower."

Lily left the room as soon as she heard the water running from the shower, hating the thought of Regina being back here. She made her way down the stairs as she heard a knock at the door, seeing Regina standing before her, eyes traveling to her round belly.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Regina as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Emma wants me here." Lily reminded her, as she stood between the slightly opened door, not planning to let her inside.

"I can assure you, not for very long, dear." Regina chuckled.

"Oh? And, you think she wants you? After what you did." Lily chuckled.

"If she didn't she wouldn't of asked me to come over. So, be a good girl and call her for me." replied Regina.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Emma gave me a message for you, seems she's changed her mind about seeing you." Lily lied.

"What?" Regina's brows furrowed in confusion.

"She no longer wants to speak to you." she shrugged as a chuckle escaped her, "Much less know anything about this baby you're carrying."

Regina grew upset, "I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to believe me. But, I'm telling you the truth. She said she won't be held responsible for Daniel's baby. Those were her exact words."

 _Daniel's baby_. Those words cut through Regina's insides like a knife. It made her sick to her stomach - so much she was sure she felt a slight pain.

"Let me talk to Emma. I want to hear this from her." Regina now demanded.

"I just told you, she doesn't want to see you. So, why don't you _be_ a good girl, and save yourself the embarrassment. Have a nice day."

The door was shut right in Regina's face as the brunette was left practically seething where she stood, her chest began to rise with every sharp breath she took. Feeling as if she was just made a fool of and Emma was possibly making fun of her. She felt another slight pain as she decided it was best she'd leave as she got in her car and drove off.

It didn't take Emma long to be out of the shower, as she was making her way down the stairs once Lily was about to walk back up, with a victorious grin on her face.

"Was someone at the door? Was it Regina?" asked a hopeful blonde.

"Sorry, Em. She changed her mind. She said she'd rather have Daniel look after the baby. That you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Lily's lie had Emma's hope disappear in a flash as she made her way into her study, slamming the doors shut.

* * *

Hours later, August had arrived home by himself, for he had dropped off Mary Margaret over to see Regina. August was left talking to a disappointed and angry Emma once again.

"I wanted to talk to her, August. According to Lily she showed up while I was in the shower but only to tell her that she had changed her mind. She didn't want to talk." said Emma as she remained seated by her desk.

"That's crazy, Em. She would show, I know Regina. Something must have happened." August assured her.

"I don't know." Emma shook her head, "Lily has never lied to me."

"I'm sorry to say this to you, Em, but I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore." August replied as his cell phone rang inside his jacket pocket, "Give me a moment." he told his friend as he answered his phone, "Hello? What? I'll tell her. We'll be right there."

Emma's eyes looked over at him, as his face went pale, "What's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"That was Kat. It's Regina, turns out once she arrived home she started having these labor pains."

"What?" Emma's eyes grew wide with worry.

"I don't understand how, it's still early. Your mom and Kathryn are with her at the hospital. They said you need to get there fast, because there may be something wrong with the baby."

"Get the keys, we're leaving now." said Emma as she stood up from her desk and rushed out of the room with August hot on her trail. She was worried, scared, she loved this woman and she loved their baby. Under no circumstances did she want to loose either of them.

* * *

August turned that SUV into a fast and the furious car, racing all through the road towards where Regina was being treated. It was the longest ride Emma had ever taken. It felt like an eternity.

August slammed on the car brakes, the tires blowing out smoke as it left a black trail of tire marks on the pavement to the hospital's main entrance, "Go! I'll park the car." he ordered Emma as she raced out of the car, running past the automatic sliding doors, towards the nearest reception desk.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"The maternity floor, please - uh - Regina Swan-Mills. What room is she in?" she corrected herself as she spoke through breathes.

"Are you Emma Swan?" a feminine voice asked as Emma turned to face a doctor.

"Yes. Are you her doctor?" she asked.

"I am. I'm Doctor Fisher." she shook Emma's hand in greeting, as a now panting and out of breath August rushed into the hospital.

"Hey. How's Regina?" he asked through breathes.

"Everything is fine. She experienced some early labor pains, which is normal at this stage of the pregnancy." she explained.

"Labor pains? She's still four months." said August.

"That can happen at four months. Most women don't experience them until they reach eight, sometimes up to nine months. Some don't get symptoms at all."

"So, she's going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"She's going to be perfectly fine. I checked up on her, everything seems to be marching beautifully - the baby is growing perfectly. I did an ultrasound on her and everything looks healthy." the doctor provided her with a reassuring smile as Emma and August sighed with relief.

"May I… can I see her?" asked Emma, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Of course. Go up to the fourth floor, she'll be in room 403."

"Thank you."

August and Emma quickly made their way up to the fourth floor as they met up with Mary Margaret and Kathryn in the waiting area, just across Regina's room.

"You're late." Kathryn told Emma as their eyes met, "I'm glad you came. She'll be very happy to finally see you. Just try not to upset her."

Kathryn was more than willing to let bygones be bygones. Emma was the love of Regina's life and she was no one to stand in the way of that. She wanted to see her best friend happy.

Mary Margaret smiled as she rubbed Emma's back, encouraging her to step into the room, "Go, sweetheart. Her parents will be here soon, so best you go in now."

Emma didn't hesitate to walk over to the room, as she slowly stood outside the door, enough to hear Regina talking.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured this experience for you. You're mommy Emma is a stubborn one, but she loves you very much. I have no doubt about that." said Regina as she caressed her stomach, looking down at it.

"You're right about that. I do love him very much. Just like I love his mom with every beating of my heart." said Emma as she walked into the room.

Regina's eyes lid up as they wanted to start filling up with tears, her heart racing inside her chest it was ready to jump out, "Emma."

"Sorry I'm late." replied Emma, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her now very pregnant and radiant wife.

Finally after all her waiting, all her hoping, all her wishing - Emma was there. Her eyes worried, sad and in love all at once. Brown meeting with green as they both began to fall even more in love each other, not that they ever stopped.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: I hope you guys are prepared for chapter 19 next... Emma may have a run in with a certain someone...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you all for the continuous support on this amazing journey! And to those readers I can't reply to, thank you. Truly. Here is a new fresh chapter for your enjoyment. I think you will be very please... ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Emma?" asked Regina. She wasn't trying to appear difficult, but she hadn't heard from Emma in four long months. She couldn't make it that easy for her now just because she showed up.

"I heard what happened, I came as fast as I could." Emma took a seat on the bed, next to Regina, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Henry just seems eager to be born." replied Regina as her hands caressed her own belly, her eyes meeting Emma's once again, "Would you like to feel him? He must know you're here, he hasn't stopped kicking since I said your name."

Butterflies started flapping around Emma's stomach as she placed a hand on Regina's round belly, being as careful as possibly, feeling scared that with any wrong movement she might hurt her or the baby. Her eyes studying every detail of the baby bump. Her smile was emmidate as she felt a strong kick, pools of tears forming around her eyes. Same as Regina's. This was a whole new level of intimacy for both. She could see the tears in Emma's eyes falling with sincerity and apology. It was as if baby Henry was bringing the two most important woman in his life together. It was magic.

"He's not a little jelly bean anymore, is he? He's growing fast." Emma murmured, her hand still remaining on her wife's stomach.

"He's a strong one. Stubborn too." replied Regina.

Green eyes met brown ones.

"Regina, I am so sorry for everything that I might have said. I know nothing can justify my behavior - I'm an idiot." said Emma.

"Finally something we can agree on." replied Regina as a light chuckle escaped her.

Silence filled the room for a brief moment as tears ran down Regina's eyes.

"You should have looked for me, Emma. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't wish you would knock on that door, call me or ask for our son - but you never did." Emma could hear the sadness in Regina's voice.

"My mother told you I wanted to talk with you today. Why did you change your mind?" asked Emma.

"Change my mind?" the brunette's brows furrowed in confusion, "You were the one who changed her mind. I was there, willing to speak with you. Lily wouldn't let me through the door, she told me that you didn't want to know anything about me or the baby."

"That's not true." Emma's hands found Regina's as she gave them a reassuring squeeze, "You know how much I've been wanting this baby for the both of us. That's why I got so upset before when I found out who Daniel was."

"Emma, I know that what I did was wrong. You were right, I should have told you once Daniel arrived to work for you. I was wrong not to. But, I swear to you that nothing ever happened between us." Regina replied.

"You don't have to say anything, Regina." Emma shook her head.

"I do. There was one time, when you went out of town, he kissed me and I didn't even respond to that kiss." said Regina as she then saw anger in Emma's eyes, jealousy but quickly composed herself before her.

"I believe you now." Emma replied as she gave Regina's hands another reassuring squeeze, "I should have allowed you to explain better. I should have believed you. I'm sorry, I know I say a lot of dumb things when I get angry."

"Don't forget do stupid things as well, darling." Regina chuckled, "Like having Lily move in with you and sleep in our bed." an eyebrow raised from the brunette.

"I swear to you, on the life of my child, I did not sleep with her." Emma locked eyes with Regina, allowing her to see that she was speaking the truth - which Regina saw.

It did cross her mind if Emma had possibly slept with Lily, but knowing she didn't made her want to flash a smile. Only, she didn't give in just yet, "So, it's your baby?" she asked, remembering that Emma had denied the baby being theirs.

Regina's heart stopped as Emma simply kneeled on the ground, beside the bed, as tears made their way down her face, "It's ours. Regina, I am so sorry that I doubted you. I'm sorry I got so angry that I couldn't listen to reason."

"You had every right to be angry." replied Regina, her voice breaking, "Let's just agree to move past all this, hm? Now, that you know everything, let's just start over."

Emma placed a soft kiss on Regina's knuckles, "Since we're starting over. My mom told me that Daniel went to see you."

"You know?" Regina's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, "I won't deny that the very thought of him being near you is torture. I can't promise I won't still feel jealous while he is around. But, I want to do something that will show you that I really love you, and I will have no more doubts about your love for me."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked a confused Regina, brows furrowed.

"I'm letting you go." Emma could see the surprise in the brunette's eyes as she spoke, "I'm letting you go so you can choose whoever it is you want to be with. As much as it…" she sighed deeply, "bothers me, I know he is someone important to you." Regina could tell Emma was having a hard time with this decision, but she saw a different Emma, one that she loved, "But, I also know that you love me. I didn't give you much of a choice before, but I am giving it to you now. If you chose him. I'll respect it, as much as it hurts. But, it doesn't mean I'll stop fighting for you. I will fight him for you, because you are the first person who ever truly meant anything to me. You're the love of my life and I am not going down without a fight."

There it was. A smile. Emma's words were heart felt. For her to be considering something she never would have before - which was to allow Regina freedom to choose whom she'd like to be with - that wasn't an easy thing to do for her and Regina knew it all too well. For the first time ever, she could see the fear in the blonde's eyes - the fear that she would choose Daniel over her. But along with fear, she saw determination. She saw a woman who was ready to fight for what she loved.

"That's about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. And, I thank you for this choice you are giving me. This shows me that you are willing to trust me with my own choice when it comes to Daniel. Even if I did choose him." Regina replied, smile beaming.

"You sound as if you already made a choice." Emma murmured, her eyes searching for that answer in those brown ones she missed so much. If it wasn't because Regina was holding on to her hands, they would be shaking out of pure fear.

"That's because it's not a hard one to make." she cupped her wife's face with both hands, as she smiled lovingly at her, "Daniel may have been in my life before you, and it's true, I care for him. But I didn't know what love was all about until you came into my life. You will always be my one true love. I only want you, Emma."

Emma's smile was from ear to ear. She chose her. She loved her. From this moment on, there would be no more doubt about that.

The blonde leaned in, eager to feel Regina's lips on hers again, only to be stopped by a finger that was placed on her lips.

"Before we kiss and make up. You have to promise me that Lily will be gone from our house." Regina said firmly as Emma nodded.

"I promise she'll be gone by today. Don't you worry."

"And, burn the sheets." said Regina as she stopped the blonde once again, smiling just as big as Emma.

"You got it." replied Emma as a light laugh escaped them both.

Regina then eagerly pulled her wife in for a kiss as she gripped onto the blonde's jacket, lips crashing hungerly against one another in what then turned into lips dancing together in a passionate and slow kiss.

* * *

Despite the trip back being a long one, Emma happily found herself driving back home, to get everything prepared for Regina's arrival and their soon to be baby boy. The first thing on her list was to talk to Lily about leaving, yet again. Then she would drive back to pick Regina up, along with August and Mary Margaret who had stayed behind with her at the hospital.

"Leave?! I can't believe you are falling for her tricks again, Emma. How stupid can you be?" asked a very upset Lily.

"Why did you lie to me earlier when Regina showed up? You told me she had changed her mind, when I know that's not true." asked Emma.

Lily's eyes nearly bulged out, "Emma, I didn't-"

"She told me everything."

"Well, she's lying to you, again." replied Lily.

"There are no more lies or secrets between Regina and I. You on the other hand, I thought I could trust. Turns out I can't." said Emma.

"I am the only person you can trust, Emma. I would never do anything to hurt you." Lily walked up to the upset blonde as she wrapped her arms around her, Emma just as fast moved her away.

"If that were true, then you would have told me the truth once Regina came looking for me."

"That's because Regina doesn't deserve you! I do!" Lily shouted.

Emma took a step closer to Lily, her eyes dark and voice as serious as it ever had been, "You've really disappointed me, Lily. Regina is coming back here, and when she does I don't want her seeing you here. So, you better be gone by the time I come back from the hospital."

"Don't do this, Emma." Lily murmured, tears falling from her eyes, "You went to look for me when she hurt you, you didn't have to do that, but you did."

"That was a mistake." replied Emma.

"A mistake?" Lily grew upset, "We'll see about that." she murmured as she simply walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It had been hours since Regina's parents stopped by for a visit. August and Mary Margaret had stepped out into the cafeteria to give them some privacy. They called Emma to notify her that the doctor gave the orders of Regina being able to go home that same day. Her labor pains had now passed, and even though she was now relaxed with the idea of being reunited with her wife and everything finally going back to normal. Her body was exhausted. It didn't take long for her parents to leave her alone to catch up on some rest before Emma arrived to take her home.

As anxious and as happy as Regina was, she managed to pass out for about an hour or so, her sleep soon coming to an interrupted end by the sound of a light knock at the door as it opened before her, as her eyes opened up and her head turned towards the swinging door.

Brown eyes grew wide at the sight of a smiling Daniel making his way into the room as he closed the door, flowers in his hand.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Regina asked, surprise and shock in her voice.

Again, he was the last person she expected to see. She suddenly grew nervous at the very thought of Emma seeing him in here with her. Even though things were cleared up between them and all the cards were now on the table in their relationship, she knew the blonde could still grow upset just at the very sight of him.

"I heard about you being in the hospital. How are you feeling?" he asked, as he sat the flowers down on a chair that was by the entrance.

"I'm fine. It was a false alarm, that's all."

"You so beautiful pregnant." his eyes glancing at her stomach as he stepped a little closer, "I always knew you'd make a great mother."

"Daniel, I appreciate you coming by, but I think it's best if you leave. If Emma finds you here-" she warned, her words being cut short by his.

"I know you lied to me. I know Emma kicked you out once she found out the truth.. That's why I'm here." he replied, taking Regina completely off guard.

Daniel wouldn't be Daniel if he wasn't keeping his own tabs on Regina and her whereabouts with Neal's help. Despite Neal thinking he was just wasting his time and it being a crazy idea. It didn't take him long to figure out what Emma had done. They both had found work near by, which made it even easier as well.

"I did lie, but-"

"Regina, I know things didn't exactly happen as we planned them, but… maybe now it's time for us. Finally, we can be a family." he cut in through the brunette's words, a smile playing on his face, his eyes lid up with hope that things could finally work between them, "I'd be a good father for-"

"Daniel." she jumped in, her eyes locking into his own, "Emma and I are his parents. We finally talked. Things are better. She'll be here soon to pick us up to go back home."

"So, you're just forgiving her? Just like that? Even after kicking you out, and denying the baby?" his smile gone and replaced with pain and anger, "She has Lily living with her, Regina! Who forgives something like that?"

"I don't know what you heard, or who even told you any of this, but keep your voice down." Regina soon demanded, instantly making him bow his head down like a puppy who knew it had done something wrong.

"I'm just trying to understand you." he murmured, "The Regina I knew would never let any of these things go just like that."

"I am no longer the Regina you knew. And, whatever goes on between Emma and I, that's our business. I love her, Daniel and believe me, she has a lot to make up for, but my love for her is strong - I can't be without her." replied Regina, knowing well her words were wounding him.

"You can't possibly love-" he shook his head, not wanting to believe how or when could she ever fall for Emma Swan when she was head over heels in love with him once upon a time ago.

"I do. She's my wife and I vowed to be with her forever when we got married." replied Regina as she looked straight into his eyes once again, which were now filled with pools of tears.

"What about the promise you made me? You promised to love me forever." tears now falling from his eyes, "Don't you remember?"

Regina closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears of her own, not wanting to hurt him even more, but she could tell he wasn't and probably would never understand her love for Emma.

"I do remember. I'm sorry. I can't honor that promise any longer." she murmured as she witnessed more tears coming from his eyes before her, "I know it's hurting you, and that's the last thing I want to do. But, you have to stop doing this to yourself. I love Emma, and I can't change that."

He shook his head, her words basically going through one ear and out the other.

"Well, I can't accept that." he replied.

"Daniel, please just leave." she sighed.

"No matter if you chose her, I am not giving up on you, Regina. You made a promise to me. I know you're just confused." he replied as his hand fell upon her own, his eyes locking on hers.

"This isn't confusion. You need to leave." she replied as she moved her hand back from his.

"I'm not leaving."

"Daniel-"

Another knock at the door suddenly sounded, interrupting their conversation. A happy Emma made her way inside, only for her smile to fade as soon as her eyes fell on Daniel himself as he looked over his shoulder to Emma.

"Emma." Regina's face went pale as Emma's expression remained serious as she began to walk up to Daniel, wheeling in a wheelchair they had provided her with. Green eyes never leaving his sight, as to Regina's surprise a happy ear to ear smile was back on Emma's lips as she walked past Daniel and smiled down at her, their lips instantly connecting as the blonde gave Regina's own lips a quick but loving kiss.

"You ready?" Emma asked, her voice sweet and gentle, it made Regina smile and feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Let's go home." replied Regina, as Emma helped her up from the bed and onto the wheelchair.

Another knock was heard, as a beaming August walked into the room, his smile gone as soon as he sat his eyes on Daniel, "Oh." his eyes quickly glanced at Emma as he felt the tension building up in the room, "Uh, shall we go?"

"Please." replied Emma as she began to push the wheelchair out the door, past Daniel.

This was new even for Emma. Regina for one was surprised by her calm reaction around Daniel. After everything, she figured Emma would take this opportunity to have the satisfaction of punching him. At least once.

Emma wanted to, but after the talk with her Mary Margaret and her talk with Regina she had to remain calm. There were more important things for her right now and one of them was getting Regina home, and focus on her and their baby. She needed to be a better person for baby Henry.

"Emma." Daniel's voice was heard, which they all turned to, pairs of eyes going wide as he grabbed the blonde by her arm to stop her from walking out.

He released Emma's arm as green eyes glanced down at his hand.

"I uh… would it be alright if I had a few words with you?" Daniel asked, truthfully feeling a bit nervous himself.

"Daniel, don't." replied Regina as she looked up at Emma next, "Darling, please. Let's just go." she pleaded her.

"It'll just take a moment." Daniel insisted, his eyes never leaving Emma's deathly glare. Because the blonde may had been composed but her glare along told him millions of things.

"August, take Regina to the car, please." said Emma, her eyes never leaving Daniel's.

"Emma." Regina pleaded once again.

"Are you sure, Em?" asked August, ready to deal with this guy if she asked him to.

"I'm sure." Emma told August as she looked down at Regina, eyes going from deathly to a soft glare in a matter of seconds as a smile formed on her lips for her wife, "It's ok. I won't be long, I promise." she assured her, pressing another quick kiss on her lips as August grabbed a hold of the wheelchair.

"We'll see you outside." said August as he walked out, Emma only nodding as she was now left alone in the room with Daniel as the door shut before them.

August had a silly grin on his face as he rolled Regina down the hallway, "I got five bucks on Emma."

"August." Regina couldn't help but glare up at him, as she shook her head.

"Sorry. Too soon." August replied as he continued their walk down the hallway.

Both Emma and Daniel stood in place, having a staring contest that was soon broken as Emma spoke, since he remained silent.

"You had something to say?" she asked, tone serious.

"First of all, congratulations on the baby." he nodded, "Regina looks… absolutely beautiful."

"What do you really want to talk about? Daniel." she spat his name out. Even Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine as she now called him by his actual name and not the name he had her use while he worked for her.

If he learned something about Emma while working for her, was that she wasn't one to beat around the bush with things. She was a woman that when it came down to serious matters - she liked getting straight down to the point.

"Believe it or not. I want to apologize for going into your home." Daniel spoke truthfully.

"And trying to steal my wife." Emma replied.

"Well, to be fair, she was mine first." Daniel shot back.

Emma could see him wanting to get a rise out of her, this is what it was really about. She could read him perfectly well - he wanted a challenge, even if he did feel in some way bad for causing any trouble. But now that the truth was out, he was ready for a challenge - one which Emma was happy to give. Even if it was just a verbal one.

"She was never yours." she chuckled, challenging back.

"She loved me, you are the one who decided to buy her." Daniel spat back.

"Is this what you wanted to say? Because I would gladly say a lot to you right now, but as you can see, I have a wife to take home." replied Emma, as calmly as possibly now. She gave him the pleasure of a small challenge - she didn't care to waste anymore time with him, more than she already had.

Daniel, however wasn't ready to just leave things as is. The truth was out now, and he had a few things to say to Emma. Things he couldn't say before for Regina's sake.

"Regina is just confused. She may feel like she needs to be with you because of this baby, but I got to know you, and I know that with you she'll suffer. And when that happens - I'll be there to pick up the pieces. You know, I still have the taste of her kiss on my lips. I'm sure Regina hasn't forgotten either." he said, wanting to get a rise out of the blonde, at least with what he used to have with Regina.

To his surprise, Emma smiled. Only it wasn't just any type of smile, it was one with reassurance towards Regina, and humor towards his pity attempt to try and make her jealous. It was even more surprising to him once Emma placed her hands on her hips, took a few steps near him, closing the very little space that was left between them. Her eyes penetrating his.

"If you are trying to rattle me up, you're going to have to try harder than that." she said almost in a whisper, as in a way for her words to always remain with him, "You know, when you first came to work for me, I wanted to believe that you and I could be friends. But, now that I know who you are. Now that I know that you had to hide who you really were, because you were and always will be too much of a coward to face me."

"I'm here now-" he chuckled, only to be interrupted by Emma's firm tone of voice this time.

"I'm not finished. You wanted to talk, so you're going to listen. And, listen well. Regina loves me, I know that must be killing you, but you have no other choice but to accept it. And, I'll tell you this, I don't mind that you had your little _fling_ with her. That was in the past. Right now, our baby and myself are her future. So, you keep that memory of her with you, if it makes you feel better. Because I can assure you, that's all you're getting. You have a memory; while I have all her days, and all her nights." a small smirk played on Emma's lips as she saw Daniel's defeat in his eyes, "I was the first person she gave herself to, and I'll be the last as long as Regina wants it that way." she walked calmly past him as she held open the door, turning to look at him one last time, "You once told me that you could see all the love she had for me in her eyes. I advise you to remember that the next time you try to make a move on my wife. I am not afraid to face you, if that's what it comes down to, Daniel."

The door closed behind a now angry and jealous Daniel, as Emma made her way out leaving him alone in the room.

He couldn't bring himself to understand how everything had changed in a heartbeat. How could Regina forget about her promise to him and now be madly in love with Emma? How do feelings just change? His only instinct was to grab the bouquet of flowers he had bought for Regina as he smashed them onto the cold tile floor.

Emma walked out of the hospital towards the awaiting SUV, smiling from ear to ear at the sight of the love of her life and her beautiful round baby bump.

"Let's go." was all Emma said as she leaned down to fold the foot rests of the wheelchair, as August helped Emma stand Regina up to her feet.

"What happened?" asked a still worried Regina, who truthfully was not expecting to see Emma walk out with a smile on her face. Especially knowing all too well how much Daniel could come to upset her.

Emma placed a quick kiss to the brunette's lips as she helped her inside the vehicle, along side a happy Mary Margaret, "Nothing to worry about." Emma replied as she placed another quick kiss on her wife's lips as she closed the back door, entering the passenger side quickly after as August seated himself in the driver's side.

"So, did you win?" August whispered as he looked over at Emma as the clicking sounds of seat belts sounded off.

"August." Regina's voice was heard from the back seat.

Emma smiled, shaking her head, but held out her fist in a fist bump motion, which August bumped with his own as he flashed a pearly white smile.

Regina shook her head, as she looked down at her stomach, "Maybe you can help your mommy mature a little once you are born."

* * *

As expected the drive back was long, but a pleasant one, as laughter was shared, along with endless conversations on the baby's room and what color the walls should be. Once they arrived home, Mary Margaret went directly into the kitchen to help with dinner preparations. Emma had helped Regina climb the stairs so she could rest for a while.

"I hope you burned the sheets like I told you to." said Regina as she glanced over at their bed.

Emma couldn't help but smile, "I did as you requested." Emma kneeled down in front of Regina as she sat on the bed, her hands taking off her pair of sandals she had been wearing.

Regina couldn't help but smile at this loving gesture her wife was having towards her. She had missed the blonde so much, and seeing Emma before her now, doing little things such as these made her heart beat fast. She watched her quietly, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emma as her hands propped up one of the brunette's feet to rest on her tight as she massaged it with ease, her fingers feeling like magic beyond belief to the brunette.

"A little tired, but I'm feeling much better. Mmm…" Regina closed her eyes at the feel of Emma's hands applying more pressure to her feet, "I think you may have found your true calling, Ms. Swan." she joked, with a hint of husk in her voice, "You may have to give me one of these every night."

Emma knew that voice far too well now, if the 'Ms. Swan' reference wasn't any indication, she couldn't help but smirk at that husky voice she had missed so much, "Every night, and whenever else you want." she brushed her thumb along the length of the planter of her foot, smoothly traveling upward as the rest of her fingers squeezed the top part of her foot, releasing a light moan from the brunette.

"Are you going to tell me what you talked about?" asked Regina, curious as to what Daniel had to say to her.

Emma remained silent for a moment as she now took Regina's other foot to massage it, her green eyes staring up into pools of brown ones, "Well, first he congratulated me on us having the baby. He said you looked very beautiful pregnant, which I have to agree. Of course, you always look beautiful to me." she replied as she smiled up at her wife.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's flattery, "If this is a way of earning your forgiveness-"

"Oh, I know I haven't earned that quite yet. I have a lot to make up for…" she rose to her knees as she sat Regina's foot down slowly, leaning into her wife's full lushes lips, her hot breath ghosting over them as she spoke, "And I plan to make up for every day I missed with you…" she placed a quick kiss on her lips, as she placed her hands carefully on Regina's round belly, "and this not so little jelly bean." she placed a sweet kiss on her stomach, earning another wide smile from Regina. Emma always showered her with attention, but even she had to admit that with this pregnancy, the blonde was ready to shower her with more of it.

Regina's hands brushed along Emma's golden hair, her smile fading as she looked into pools of green again, "I'm so sorry that I lied to you, Emma." she murmured, still hurt by her actions.

"Let's not bring that up anymore. I think we've both worn out our apologies for today." Emma smiled as she placed another sweet and soft kiss on Regina's lips, "I love you and I know, beyond a doubt that you love me, and that's exactly what I told Daniel. He didn't like it, but I told him that I wasn't at all afraid to face him, if that's what it came down to."

The very thought of Emma facing off with Daniel over her sent a chill down her spine. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew Emma was strong, but to take things to that level was just childish and careless.

"Emma, you can't possibly consider that. You have Henry to think about." said a worried Regina.

"Don't worry." Emma leaned in, placing another quick kiss on the brunette's lips, feeling as her body was instantly calm, "The last thing I want to do is worry you right now. I just made sure he knew that he was losing his time if he thought he could get you back. I meant what I said in that hospital room, Regina. I'm prepared to fight for you…" her hands were placed on the brunette's stomach once again, "For our family. But, I now have to think with a much clearer head. You're right. I'm done making stupid mistakes. I trust you - with my own life." her hand cupped Regina's cheek, as her thumb lightly brushed away a tear that had escaped the brunette's eye, "No more secrets, no more lies. From now on it'll just be us. No matter what Daniel says, what anyone says to try to tear us apart, your love for me is all I will see."

Regina couldn't help to pull Emma closer to her, her lips crashing onto her own in a hard and passionate kiss, her fingers digging into locks of golden blonde hair. Both lips melting away in a sea of love for one another. Both women giving each other their all through one passionate kiss. Both sighing at the same time as smiles beamed from both sets of lips.

The smell of food hit Regina, who's pregnancy had heightened her sense of smell, as she parted away, "Dinner is ready." she said, her smile growing wide at the thought of a home cooked meal.

"I'll get you a plate." replied Emma as she placed a quick kiss on her wife's lips, "You rest. After dinner, I'll run you a bath." she said as she stood to her feet, placing another kiss on plump lips before leaving the room.

She definitely could get used to all this given attention.

Mary Margaret was serving up Regina's plate of food. She had lived with the brunette for four months, dealt with every craving - she knew exactly how much she ate and what she wanted.

"Excuse me."

Eugenia and Mary Margaret along with August turned to the man standing near the back entrance, smiling as he removed his baseball cap. He was charming. Blue eyes, a gentle smile. He seemed to have traveled a long way. But, that wasn't what caught their attention. Mary Margaret nearly fainted as she was staring right at James himself, if it wasn't for August standing behind her. But, how could that be if he was dead?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I was told I could find an Emma Swan here." he said.

"James?" asked a frightened Mary Margaret as the strangers brows furrowed in question.

"I'm David." he corrected, "Judging from everyone's confused looks, I take it James never mentioned me."

"I'm sorry, how do you know Emma?" August asked, ready to go into protective mode if need be.

David had no time to answer, for everyone's eyes fell on Emma who was entering the kitchen, as her eyes nearly popped out just as surprised as everyone else.

"This is David." August said quickly, as he looked back at the man, "James's twin brother, I take it?"

David nodded, his eyes traveling back to a frozen still Emma, "When I heard that you were his long lost daughter, I had to come and see for myself. It's amazing how… you have some of his features, both of ours, actually. I'm David Nolan."

"I'm sorry." Emma shook her head, waking herself up from the crazy daze she was in due to their uncanny resemblance, she stepped forward and shook the man's hand which she now realized had been extended for a quite a while, "This is quite a surprise, you understand. I had no idea he had a brother, much less a twin."

"James was a bastard. He liked to hide the only parts of him that were good, I'm afraid." replied David, which made the blonde chuckle, "I had no desire in being around my brother, I left here at such a young age, you weren't even born yet. You're mother however - I remember here, dearly."

Emma's eyes looked over at a still shocked Mary Margaret, as David's eyes followed, lighting up at the sight of a much older version of the young girl he remembered, but still just as beautiful.

"David." Mary Margaret murmured as she stepped closer to a gentle smiling man. Nothing at all like his brother. Her hand instantly cupped the man's light scruffy cheek as she smiled, "It's really you. I thought you were long gone."

"I was, but then I heard about my brother's passing and Emma taking over and I had to come see for myself. After all she is the only family I have. I'm glad to see you're still here." he replied.

"It looks like you've had quite a journey coming here." said Emma, which made both David and Mary Margaret come out of their trance from one another.

"I did." he replied, as he removed his baseball cap, "I didn't mean to impose on anything, I just wanted to meet you and now that I have, I'll be on my way."

"On your way, where?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'll find a place." he replied as he smiled down at the older woman.

"But, you can't leave." Mary Margaret quickly replied.

"She's right. You can't just leave, you traveled such long way, I imagine. You are welcomed to stay." Emma offered.

David smiled once again, "I appreciate that, Emma but I really wouldn't want to impose."

"You could never do such a thing. Please, stay. We have more than enough rooms, we are just preparing to eat dinner, you could join us." replied Emma, curious to getting to know this much gentle and sweet version of James. Strangely she was already feeling a connection to the man, a connection that went much deeper than anything she ever even felt for James.

"Alright. I'd love to stay." David replied, smile beaming once again as his eyes found Mary Margaret's and quickly traveled back to Emma's green ones, "Thank you."

"Sweetheart, here's Regina's plate." spoke Mary Margaret as she handed her a tray with two plates, one which had more food than the other, plenty of food for two, which Emma soon took.

"Thanks, mom." replied Emma with a warm smile, Mary Margaret could swear she got from David and not James, "Please help yourself to anything you want for dinner. I have to tend to my wife, and I'll come back down right after and make sure you are settled into a room."

"Don't worry about me tonight. We'll have plenty of time to catch up." David quickly replied.

"I'll be sure to keep him company." Mary Margaret jumped in, as her eyes found David's again.

Emma eyeing them, quickly noticing their instant chemistry, "Until tomorrow, then." she leaned into her mother as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart." replied Mary Margaret as Emma walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

* * *

As Emma entered the bedroom, tray in hand, she was greeted by a smiling brunette. In that moment Emma thought of one thing. Daniel was right. This sight of Regina, pregnant and happy was the most beautiful sight her eyes had ever seen. It was a sight she quickly grew to love and not get enough of. It was in that moment that she realized just how lucky she was and how everything leading to this exact moment with the woman she loved, made all the hell she had gone through before all worth it. She'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant she'd get to have Regina Mills all over again.

Emma set the tray on the bed between them as she leaned over, placing a kiss on those lips she had missed so much in the past four months, smiling down at an equally smiling Regina, "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Regina whispered back as Emma had a seat on the bed.

"I have to tell you something crazy that happened downstairs." the blonde continued as Regina looked over, giving her all her attention as she quickly began to eat her food, "Turns out, James had a twin brother. David."

Regina's eyes nearly bulged out in surprise, "A twin brother? He's here?"

Emma nodded as she took a bite of her food off of her fork, "He'll be staying here, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it? That's just… crazy." Regina chuckled.

"It's amazing how much they look alike. I wanted to tell you so if you see him tomorrow morning, you won't be so surprised." replied Emma.

They spent the remainder of the night all through dinner having endless conversations about the pregnancy mostly. Neither brought up Daniel. And Regina could sense a change in Emma that was beyond even her. Even earlier when they had talked about him, she seemed more calm about the whole thing now. More in control of her emotions. Something Regina could quickly learn to like.

After dinner was over and done with, Emma gave Regina exactly what she had promised her. She quickly ran a bath for her, filled with salt baths as the brunette relaxed in warm water, as Emma sat next to the tub, as she massaged the her wife's feet once again.

It was like Regina's personal heaven. Boy, could she really get used to all this attention.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked an eager Regina.

"I want you to enjoy it first." replied Emma, her fingers working their magic on her feet.

"I'd enjoy it much more if you were in here with me, Ms. Swan." Regina replied.

Emma smiled at the brunette's husky tone, it was filled with lust and she knew it all too well. Without warning, Emma stood up and began to unbutton her jeans, as she lifted her shirt off her body, as it dropped to the floor. Regina's eyes never leaving the sight of Emma's body as she began to work on sliding down her jeans as they pooled around her ankles.

Next her bra and panties came off flawlessly as she worked her feet out from the remainder of her jeans and panties, quickly joining Regina in the tub. It was spacious enough for the both of them. They would both normally prefer the shower, but right now that wasn't big enough.

They both enjoyed the shower in silence, until it was time to head back into the bedroom. Regina wore a pair of her new silk pajamas, designed to fit her baby bump to a comfort level. Emma wore her pair of pajama pants and a simple t-shirt. As they laid in bed, Regina quickly took her place beside Emma, as the blonde wrapped an arm around her, resting her other hand on that adorable baby bump she had grown to love.

"I can't wait to meet him." whispered Emma.

"Nor can I." brown eyes finding green ones in the darkness of the room, with only the moon light to provide light, "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled at the very sound of those words coming out from Regina's lips as she looked into her eyes, "I love you too. I always have." she replied as she felt Regina's hand come up behind her head as she pulled her down for a passionate and hungry kiss, which Emma was more than happy to reply to.

Regina wanted her. Emma could feel it in her kiss alone, in the way her hand worked around her hair, and the other on swept down her toned stomach as it found entrance underneath the shirt, as they kissed. It had been four months without a kiss, without a touch from her wife. And as tempting as it was for Emma, this was the first time she was holding back as she broke their kiss.

"What's wrong? You never hold back." asked Regina.

"I want to, believe me. I just…" concern filled her eyes, same as her voice, "I wouldn't want to hurt either of you."

This melted Regina's heart. The fact that Emma worried to the very idea of hurting her or their baby by giving into her desires. The fact that she was willing to push them aside, no matter how much she wanted her, for their safety brought a smile to her lips.

"You won't hurt us." the brunette replied as she brushed a lock of hair behind Emma's ear, "In fact, I read and the doctor confirmed that sex is a good preparation for when I deliver."

"She really said that?" asked Emma, her expression growing less and less worried.

Regina nodded, whispering, "It's been four months, Ms. Swan. It's time you put your mouth to good use."

That was a direct order. And nothing made Emma wetter than when Regina was direct.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

The blonde grinned at her wife's demand as she quickly lost herself underneath the covers. Regina was right. It had been for long agonizing, sufferable and lonely months. Regina wanted her and she damn well wanted to give her that. She wanted Regina, she wanted to her feel her, to taste her, to make endless love to her.

Emma's fingers quickly worked through the band of her silk pajama pants as she brought them down, Regina lifting her hips to help her as they were soon taken off, along with her panties.

A soft moan soon escaping Regina as she felt Emma's warm and wet tongue work it's wonders as it slid teasingly inside her wet folds.

So many times during those four lonely months did she vow to herself to deny Emma this very pleasure, as punishment for throwing her out and being so stubborn. But, who was she kidding? She needed it just as much as Emma did. And with her hormones going through the roof, that didn't help matters. Feeling Emma's tongue work it's way in, tasting every inch of her wetness was proof that she couldn't live without the pleasure that only Emma Swan knew how to provide her.

"Oh, Emma… right there." Regina moaned, as her hands gripped onto the pillows above her head, eyes closing shut as she felt her body tense up in pleasurable ecstacy. Her hips arching with every motion of Emma's hot, wet tongue. The only sound that filled the room were her sighs and moans with the blonde's and the sounds of wetness being licked cleaned off, or a sucking motion from Emma as she sucked on her very erected clit.

It was too quick, but Regina's body was eager, eager for that very attention that she had dreamed about from Emma.

Her knuckles went white from gripping onto the pillows even more tightly as she was ready to come undone before the blonde's mouth. The sounds of Emma's hums and moans making her impossibly wetter.

"Emma… I can't - I'm going to come." Regina cried out in a whisper, her thighs tightening around Emma's head as she felt the blonde's hands scrape the outside of her thighs in pleasure.

"Mmm… good. I want you to come for me." Emma mumbled as her tongue kept up it's fast paced work on her wife's hardened pearl she had missed so much.

It was with those words from Emma's low, lusting voice that Regina's body tensed up more on command as she came all over the inside of Emma's mouth, as Emma kept up her sucking motion, drinking her all in. Regina had placed a pillow on her face to be able to scream. It was muffled but Emma clearly heard her scream out her name, which was one of her favorite reactions from the brunette.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

Emma grinned as she slowed her tongue's motion to a complete stop, kissing a trail up the brunette's thighs as she wiped her mouth clean with her hand, her lips crashing onto Regina's in a hard and hungry kiss, as she moved around her round stomach carefully.

"Mmm, I've missed the way you taste, Gina." Emma whispered against the brunette's lips.

Regina loved nothing more than to taste Emma, but when she tasted herself off of Emma's tongue, that stirred things inside of her that just turned her on more.

Regina let a sigh escape her lips, ghosting over Emma's as she was still coming down from her high that she so quickly reached.

"You have four months to make up for. I suggest you keep going, Ms. Swan." she ordered through breathless pants.

Emma placing a quick kiss on her wife's lips as she traveled back down, losing herself in between the sheets and Regina's wide open legs. She could smell the lust in between them, and that itself did things to Emma that made her not want to stop.

And she didn't. That night, she pleased Regina in many different ways using her tongue, and her fingers. Even when Emma got pleasure out of it herself, because Regina didn't last long without wanting to touch her and please her, that night was all about Regina. About pleasing her in a way that made her body go numb at the end of it all. They stopped until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from their ongoing, longing and missed love making sessions.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: What did you guys think of David's appearance and the most awaited confrontation between Emma and Daniel? :) looking forward to your reviews!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for... I hope you enjoy this chapter, I realize it isn't super super long, but I promise you - there is a lot more to come for the the next one, along with an unexpected surprise... Thank you all for following this story and your continuous support.**_

 _ **A/N 2: This chapter goes out especially to my good friend NicoleRivera13 in honor of her belated birthday! :)**_

* * *

Regina was now in her eighth month of pregnancy. Four months had flown right by, and Emma still couldn't bring herself to believe just how fast it had been. Four months of her waiting on Regina hand and foot. Emma had always been puddy in her wife's hands, but now with baby Henry on the way - she was much more attentive. Though, Regina knew that part of all that attention was because Emma was still trying to make up for her mistake of throwing her out.

Things had taken their course, their time for them to get back to how things were between them. It took patience and Emma had proven to Regina that she had a lot of it.

Any late night cravings Regina seemed to get, Emma was ready and willing to tend to them. Emma had been so attentive, that Regina wanted to give her the same kind of attention. Emma had been away for the day, wouldn't be back until dinner. A sudden trip came up to Chicago which Emma was forced to take. Of course, being the boss had its advantages. Given that she had a very pregnant wife waiting at home, she didn't plan on being away anymore than she had to be.

Regina was in the kitchen with Mary Margaret and Eugenia, preparing her famous lasagna once more. She knew how much Emma had enjoyed it the first time.

She put every ounce of love into that lasagna, to the very last red pepper flake.

"I hope you made enough of that lasagna of yours, Gina, because I'm going to want seconds." said August as he entered the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Of course, August. There is plenty for everyone, I assure you." replied Regina as David entered the kitchen, his blue eyes falling directly on Mary Margaret, as her brown eyes fell on his, trying to hide that shy smile she always found herself in around him. Regina had taken notice to their exchanged glances.

The doorbell sounded which caught everyone's attention. Regina was quick to remove her apron and head towards the door, "I got it."

As Regina reached for the door handle and swang it open, she was greeted by a man, as he held a small stuffed giraffe animal in his hands, "I was told to deliver this to Regina Swan-Mills."

"That's me." replied Regina as she flashed a pearly white smile as her eyes looked over at the stuff giraffe.

The man simply handed her the stuffed toy as he walked away with a smile of his own.

Regina closed the door, smiling down at the stuffed animal as she reached for the card that was attached to it.

" _Open the door."_

Regina's brows furrowed at the single message that was written on the card, but she soon rushed to the door to swing it open once more as she recognized the handwriting. She was too familiar with it now. She wasn't disappointed either, as a smile spread across her face when she saw Emma standing outside the door, grinning just as widely as she.

"Where you here the whole time he stood there?" asked Regina, surprised to see her home earlier than expected.

"I might have been." replied Emma as she stood by the doorway.

Regina held out the toy giraffe, "Cute." she replied, her tone full of wonder, "Though, I think I may be a little too big for a baby giraffe."

"I don't think so. It does seem taken with you." replied Emma jokingly, her smile never leaving her lips. Her smile grew bigger and bigger as the days of the arrival of their first child came closer and closer, "Anyway, I believe I came across that giraffe and I thought Henry might like it." the blonde bent down as she reached for a bouquet of red and white roses that were placed beside the door, hidden behind it, revealing them to an even more surprised brunette, "These, however, I thought you might like more for you."

Regina's eyes were pooled with tears. With her pregnancy a foot, she had become emotional at many things. One of the many perks of being pregnant. But, it would also be a lie to say that she didn't miss her wife after she had to be gone since morning. Emma loved this sensitive side of Regina. She hated being away from the brunette, even if it was just for a couple of hours, but she loved her reaction every time she could surprise her this way. She would tear up, with a smile so wide it would make her cheeks hurt and she'd throw herself into Emma's awaiting arms for a long, heartfelt embrace as their lips came together in a longing and hard kiss.

It never failed.

The brunette did just that in that very instant, taking the flowers in her grasp as Emma's arms wrapped around her pregnant form, and their lips met, melting away against one another.

Emma broke away from their kiss as her scent was heightened to the smell of freshly made lasagna, her gaze quickly falling on Regina's, "I smell lasagna. Did you cook?"

"I know what you're going to say. Don't." Regina stepped in with her reply, knowing well Emma wanted her resting and not so much on her feet, "I didn't do it alone. Your mom and Eugenia helped me."

Emma shot her a worried look. Truth is, the blonde became concern after Regina had to be taken to the hospital after she had another close call at an early, but false alarm delivery. Even after the doctor assured them the pregnancy was coming along as scheduled, Emma worried.

Plump red lips pressed against thin pink ones in a chaste kiss, "Don't worry so much. I've been feeling wonderful today - even happier now that you are home." said Regina.

"Emma!" shouted a happy and perky Mary Margaret, as her arms wrapped around the blonde's form in a tight hug, "I'm so happy you are home safe and sound, sweetheart."

"I'm glad to finally be home." Emma smiled down at her mother.

"No more trips after this one? I'm sure Graham can manage without you having to drive on those long trips. Regina will be due soon." said Mary Margaret to which Emma shook her head.

"No more trips." she replied.

"Well, let's all prepare for dinner, then. Before August and David finish off that lasagna." she joked as she walked over to the dining room with Regina and Emma in tow, both arms linked around both women who were on each side of her.

Dinner had been a pleasant one. As all dinners had been ever since things returned to normal. August greeted Emma in one of his famous bear hugs that would always leave her gasping for air. And David greeted his niece with a hug of his own. The idea of having each other as family was still crazy for him and Emma but, they were slowly coming into terms with it.

They hadn't had a chance to talk so much, since the timing was a busy one for the blonde. But she had promised Regina and her mother that once she was back from this last trip - out of many she had to take over the last passing months - she would take a long and much needed break. She needed and wanted to be present in the birth of their baby. She wanted to enjoy Henry to the fullest and she would. With August and Graham on board on things now, and everything running smoothly out in the fields and factories in Chicago - and no sign of Lily or Gold, or even Daniel… things should be smooth sailing from here on out.

David however was eager to have a talk with the blonde. Which after dinner, they both sat outside for a while to do just that. It was surprising to Emma how much they were alike in many things. Even crazier how everytime she would look over at the man, she would be staring into the same face of a man she had grown to hate and never once - even till this day called _father_. But, David had proven to be different. He had thought about leaving but was touched to be asked to stay by Emma herself. So he did. Since he stayed there, he had cleaned himself up more, shaved off his scruffiness. He was truly a prince charming - even Mary Margaret took notice.

They both sat on the steps, near the front door. Emma looked up at the filled star sky, taking it in as she was happy to be home.

"I have to say, Emma. I am very impressed with what you've done to this place. You have given it a whole new meaning. James was always hard working but he never cared to look after the place. So, I was told." spoke David.

"I always loved it here, and with Henry being born soon. I want to have something to offer him and Regina." replied Emma, as she paused for a minute before continuing, "That's the difference between him and I. He never thought about family, while I longed for it all my life."

David could see hurt in Emma's green eyes, as she looked directly into his. Even if there wasn't as much pain as before - but it was still there.

"I'm sorry about James. But, I'm glad he finally left you with what you deserved in the end." replied David.

"It's as much as yours as it is mine." Emma said, taking David by surprise, "You are family, after all."

"Oh, no." David chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of having a family. Like you, I longed for one my whole life." his eyes turned away as he spoke, "Like you, James took that chance from me long ago."

Emma knew what or rather who he was talking about. The attraction between David and Mary Margaret was pretty obvious to everyone in the house, even if the conversation didn't go any further than it needed to for both.

"I'm glad you turned out nothing like him." David spoke as they both shared a light laugh at his comment.

"You don't seem to be anything like him either. What are you like, David?" asked a curious Emma.

"Me? I'm not much, really. Like you, I can be hard working. I never like the idea of leading like James did and not get my hands dirty." Emma chuckled at his comment, knowing well James never did any hard work in his life. If he got to where he once was, it wasn't due to a hard labored work. "Nobody knows this, but I am actually pretty good with a gun. I can hunt. My brother and I used to do that a lot as kids."

Emma remained silent, taking in every word he said.

"He grew to hate it eventually. Tried to forget he ever knew it."

Silence hung in the air, until Emma spoke, surprised herself by her own question.

"What made him become so…?"

"Cold hearted?" David finished her question, "Our parents divorced. Our father - your grandfather - was not a nice man. Him and James were thick as thieves. He tried to raise me the exact same way, but when our mother became ill I took it upon myself to care for her. I lived with her until her final days. When I decided to look for my brother, I was saddened by the turn he had taken. He turned out to be exactly or much worse than our father was."

"Ever since I was little, I promised to myself that I would never grow up to be like him." Emma spoke, "Of course, I didn't come to know he was my father until now, but when he took me in - he was the only father I knew. Until Father Gabriel came along."

"Mary Margaret mentioned to me that your life with him wasn't so easy. Of course, I knew that. She also mentioned that you worked under him for most of your life." replied David as Emma nodded.

"Maybe that's why I've craved a family my whole life. In some way, I've been wanting to prove to myself that I am in no way like him." said Emma.

"I wouldn't say that. I see you with your wife and I can see how much you love her. I see how happy you get when you glance at her and the baby she carries." David smiled as his hand rested on Emma's shoulder, "You are in way like him, Emma. If anything…" he chuckled at the crazy thought, "If anything, you're just like me."

David's words made Emma tear up in that moment. To be compared to the best part that James never possessed was refreshing. Not that her mother wasn't reminder enough, but to be told by the man's own flesh and blood, that was new to her. Something she never expected.

"Thank you, David." Emma murmured, as she held back her tears. "My mom tells me that you've been helping out August with the fields."

"It's the least I can do. Besides, I'd go crazy if I didn't do something." he paused as his gaze turned away from Emma, "While I'm here… I could show you… a few tricks I learned working out in the fields all my life. If you'd like."

Emma didn't turn to look over at David either, both straying away and feeling scared towards their instant connection.

"That would be great." Emma simply replied.

Neither understood why the instant father/daughter like connection. It scared them. They were family, but they had been strangers all their lives and now upon meeting and sitting down to talk for the first time in months since they met. They felt this instant connection with one another that couldn't be explained. Emma constantly had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't James. She didn't have to be so scared to bond with this man. Life was different now. It was better.

* * *

Emma found herself in bed with Regina, her head resting gently on her belly as she then placed quick, loving kisses to it. Both women in their sleeping attires. These were moments Emma quickly became used to and craved when she had to be away from her family. The feel of Regina's round belly, to the small, but felt kicks of the baby, to the brunette's adoring smile, and loving kisses. She wouldn't change or give up anything from these moments.

"It seems I'm not the only one that missed you." said Regina as her hands tangled up in Emma's hair, as she enjoyed the sight of Emma adoring their unborn child.

She loved seeing this side of Emma towards their baby, she couldn't help but wonder, just how much more adoring she would be towards him once he was born. That was something that made her anxious and impatient to see.

"I missed him terribly." replied Emma as she placed another loving kiss towards her stomach, feeling a small set of kicks directed towards her hand that had been placed on Regina's belly, bringing an automatic smile to her face, "He's an eager one."

"Just like his mom's." replied Regina with a smile of her own, "He's ready to be brought into this world." there was silence until Regina spoke again, not taking her eyes off of Emma, "You aren't leaving anymore, am I right?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere." the idea of Regina actually missing her, brought a smile to her lips, "This was my last trip. I want to be here for when Henry arrives - I want to be here for you." she placed a quick kiss on the brunette's hand as their fingers intertwined together like puzzle pieces.

"I was thinking, once Henry is born, I'd like to have a small gathering here at the house. A dinner, in celebration to our son's arrival." said Regina.

"That sounds like a good idea. I like it." replied Emma.

"I would just love for my father to see the baby, and traveling with Henry all the way to Chicago seems too much. At least for now. I realize my mother would have to come as well…" said Regina with an eye roll, "But, I know my father would love to visit."

"We'll talk about planning that dinner days after Henry is born." Emma smiled as she replied.

"You should call Graham. He's been away for too long, and I'd love it if he was here." said Regina as Emma nodded in agreement.

"I'll be sure to call him first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

A month later, Emma was being woken up by 4am from their bed as Regina kept calling out her name, shaking her awake.

"Emma. I think… I think my water broke." said Regina as she now sat in a wet puddle that had created underneath her.

Emma shot up from bed at the words, as her eyes opened wide, forgetting all about sleep, "Your- that means it's time?"

Regina nodded as she felt contractions coming in exactly five minutes apart. August along with Mary Margaret came rushing into the bedroom as Emma shouted out for them. Emma held on to her wife as she helped her off the bed carefully while Regina kept up her breathing. Everyone was everywhere. Mary Margaret rushed to her room and came out with two different pairs of shoes on each foot. Emma tripped on her way to the closet, as she hopped on one foot, trying to put on the first pair of jeans she came across. She left on her black tank top she wore to bed and threw on her red jacket. Surprisingly, August was the most calm one. He was out the door and brought the car around as soon they were at the bottom of the stairs.

The trip to the hospital felt quick, August was great behind the wheel, but careful. The delivery felt even longer. The visiting area seated a nervous and anxious Henry, Cora along with him. A nervous and happy August, Mary Margaret, David - which Cora expected an explanation as to why the man looked like an exact replica of James Nolan.

Kathryn, surprisingly along with Graham arrived together to the hospital as soon as they were notified of the wonderful news.

Hours passed, a smiling Emma came out to give out the good news of the birth of Henry.

Mary Margaret was the first to hug her daughter in congratulations, smile from ear to ear, "I am so happy for both of you, sweetheart!"

"He's a strong boy. He's the most beautiful kid I've ever seen." replied Emma, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course he is! He's a Mills as much as he is a Swan." Henry Sr. said as he wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"How's Regina, Em?" asked Kathryn as Graham hugged her, wishing them a congratulations.

"She's exhausted. But, she did wonderfully." replied Emma with a smile she couldn't stop from beaming off of her.

"You should go with Regina, Em." August said as he patted her shoulder lightly.

Emma nodded as soon as Mary Margaret gave her a warm approving smile, "Go, sweetheart. We'll be right here."

Regina was holding their baby, as her hand lightly brushed his fragile head, her eyes gazing up towards the door as she heard it swing open, smiling happily at her wife, as Emma smiled back.

"Would you like to hold him?" the brunette asked her.

Emma walked up to the bed as Regina handed over their baby, placing him delicately in Emma's arms. Her tears were immediate, as she looked down at her son. She was amazed at how tiny he was, and so peaceful looking.

"Henry…" she whispered as she placed a loving and soft kiss on her baby's tiny, soft cheek, taking in that adoring baby smell of his at it hit her almost immediately. "We are going to love you so much. And, I vow to you here and now that I always love you and your mom, even beyond the day I stop breathing. I will protect you and be here for you - always."

Regina's tears were quick to find their way out of her eyes as she gazed upon a most intimate and touching moment her wife and son were now sharing. It was then and there she knew, that Emma would never again doubt her over anyone or anything in the world. They loved each other above and beyond all things and that was something she would always make sure their baby would grow to see.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Here we go guys! This chapter took me a while to write because I wanted it absolutely worthy for all of you. I had a really fun time writing this chapter. I think I've redeemed myself for taking way too long to post. I wrote in not 1 but 2 sexy scenes in this one, which were super fun. Enjoy! ;) I expect a lot of feedback! Surprises ahead...**_

* * *

Everyone was heading home for the day. Regina would stay overnight at the hospital. Emma was still carrying Henry as he slept warmly in her arms. A smile so wide it had no end.

"As beautiful as you look with Henry in your arms, darling, I'd love to hold him as well, sometime in this century." said Regina, to which Emma's smile only grew wider. Emma with Henry was a sight she could get used to seeing. She could already tell she was already puddy in their baby's hands.

"It's just amazing how we can start off so tiny." Emma hands him over, placing him carefully in Regina's longing embrace, taking a seat next to her on the bed, as the brunette smiled down at their sleeping son, "I'm so proud of you. I can't believe he is finally here - with us."

Regina's eyes focused on Emma's green ones, which she could tell were filled with a sudden wave of nerves and fear.

"What's on your mind, Emma?" she murmured.

Emma shook her head, not wanting to ruin this precious moment with her family.

"Emma. You forget I know when something is troubling you? Tell me." replied Regina, knowing well that lost look Emma would get in her eyes by now.

"I'm happy, I just look at Henry and I think about my mom. How she must have suffered when she had to leave me. How… James was… stupid enough to never tell me the truth of things before." she paused for a moment, as pools of tears formed in her eyes, voice breaking as she spoke her next words, "He had to be dying to be able to be truly sorry for what he did."

Regina placed a hand on top of Emma's as she witnessed tears started to stream down her green eyes. She had never seen Emma break over what her father did. She met her knowing she loathed the man - but this was a completely different side of her when it came to James Nolan.

"The most messed up part of all of it is…" she continued in a murmur as she wiped her tears, "I don't even believe he truly meant it. Even after he was dying."

"Emma." Regina smiled ever so lovingly at her wife, as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I know what frightens you. You aren't your father. You will be the best mom Henry will grow proud to have. You will never leave him or disappoint him or me, of that I'm sure. James may not have given you the perfect family, he may have prohibited you from ever getting to know your mother - but you have her now and you have a family of your own. A family that loves you. And, there's David." a smirk played on her lips, "You can't tell me, you haven't noticed the way he looks at your mom."

Emma smiled. Of course she noticed. Everyone around the house has noticed the exchanged glances between David and Mary Margaret. It was more than obvious.

"Yeah. I did. We haven't talked about it, but then again, my mother is very private on her feelings towards him." replied Emma.

"How would you feel about that? If David and your mother would decide and be together?" asked Regina, knowing well Emma would have no problem with it.

"David hasn't been around for too long, but I've gotten to know him and in difference to James, he is the complete opposite. He too lost a chance at a real family because of his brother." replied Emma.

"Then, maybe it's time we start making him feel more at home. Don't you think so?" said Regina, bringing a smile to Emma's face.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" asked Emma as she squeezed her wife's hand.

"On the contrary, my love. I'm the lucky one." replied Regina with a smile of her own.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, and both women were as happy as ever. Henry was the light of the house. His room was finished just in time for his arrival, filled with baby blue colored walls and giant giraffe shaped measuring ruler to measure Henry for when he starts walking. White clouds were around the top part of the walls and little different colored airplane stickers around the walls.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Regina was coming into the bedroom where Emma was sitting up on their bed, leaned up against the headboard. Both exchanging smiles as Regina crawled her way into bed, immediately straddling Emma's lap without a single word.

Emma's smile grew wider as her hands slided up olive thighs, up to Regina's sides and back down slowly. After the delivery it was well advised by the doctor that they should wait 6 to 8 days until they could have sex again. And, right now they would sure take advantage of the fact that they were both more than ready and willing.

Words weren't needed. Both sets of lips began moving together in a passionate and soft kiss, the sounds of breathless light moans and lips smacking only filling the room.

Emma's hands travelled back down onto Regina's thighs as they made their way up, underneath the silk fabric of her lingerie piece as it lifted up with every trail Emma's hands left behind. Regina's hips moved along once, as she pressed her own sex down on the bulge that was resting in between the blonde's legs, causing the blonde to release a low moan that sounded with a hint of a growl as she felt the inside of the strap on she had been spotting underneath the sheets, press right into her most eager and ready clit. Regina's hands instantly grabbed a fist full of blonde hair as she felt Emma's hands cupping her ass, squeezing them hard as Regina kept up her movements, a smirk creeping up over Regina's lips as they rested against Emma's.

This drove the blonde crazy, and they both knew it. Regina knew exactly how to do every movement to make Emma take her without holding back.

And boy, was she ready. The brunette knew just how ready and wet Emma was for her, just as she was. It was then Regina felt as Emma grinded up against her, causing a soft moan escape her, lips parting from their kiss as she murmured onto the blonde's lips, "Don't be gentle." she murmured.

A small groan then escaped from beneath Regina's chest, as she felt Emma's strong arms wrap around her form as the blonde lifted her up just enough to kneel as she turned Regina over, bending her over the comfort of their pillows, as she slid the dildo right inside her without thinking it twice or any sort of gentless what-so-ever. Both moaning together in unison as the pleasure of such hard thrust radiated through their bodies.

Emma was always more than happy to fulfill Regina's wishes, and she certainly didn't disappoint now as her thrusts kept up in fast, hard speed. Moans picked up as well as every single movement that came from Emma's hips. They remained low enough for just them to hear it amongst each other, but they were there - breathless, soft moans.

Emma's hands rested on each side of Regina's hips as her thrusts kept up just as Regina wanted them too. A bead of sweat formed around Emma's forehead as the room temperature around them began to feel steamed. They both had kept their clothes on, in case Henry cried from hunger in the middle of the night while they were asleep. Emma only wearing a t-shirt to sleep in. True they may be too exhausted and sore to get up, but they had needs that needed to be filled and a son that needed tending to - they thought this through and it was all worth it. It was the life of a parent that they were more than willing to experience together.

And by God, it felt amazing.

Regina's moans were muffled as she felt the need to get a little louder than they had planned to get, as Emma's thrusts slowed down just a tiny bit, feeling how the dildo would slide out slowly, only to be thrusted hard back inside of her time and time again.

Emma could feel how impossibly wet Regina was for her and that turned her on even more. She felt how easily she was able to slip inside and out of her, and that drove her crazy. The blonde leaned in, towering over Regina's own body as her thrusts only picked up.

"Em-ma… oh!" Regina's muffled moan sounded, enough for Emma to hear, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping onto the sheets in that moment.

Emma's thighs felt sore by this point, but the pleasure she was getting out of making Regina moan her name was beneath it all right now. She wasn't about to stop until Regina was one hundred and ten percent satisfied. Until she was ordered too.

Sounds of light smacks sounded off between them, as the blonde's thighs smacked against Regina's butt cheeks with just how hard Emma began thrusting inside of her once more.

Emma towered more over her now panting wife, as her lips fell onto her shoulder, kissing and tasting it ever so sweetly. Regina's own salty sweat being the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in that moment, as her hand reached around her body, her slender fingers finding a very soaked and hardened clit from between Regina's hot thighs - making her almost squeal in pleasure, but she remembered she had to kept a little quieter.

The moans coming out from Emma in that moment spoke for themselves. She was ready to come undone.

Regina was taken by surprise as Emma lifted her up from being bend over, as she pinned her against the headboard of the bed, Regina's hands gripping on to the wood of it as Emma pressed her whole body against her back, keeping up her hard thrusts, as her fingers kept up massaging her hardened clit.

"Why do you drive me so crazy, hm?" Emma moaned between pants against Regina's ear, her thrusts never giving up for one second, as one of her hands found their way towards the headboard.

"Because I can." replied Regina through pants and moans of her own as she felt the very same hand that was resting on the headboard, belonging to Emma creep up around her slender neck.

 _Because I can_. That was something Regina could say that would drive Emma off the edge, as well as her being able to make the brunette moan her name or verify to her the one thing she had no more doubt in…

She was _hers._

And, that's exactly what Emma wanted to hear next…

"Who do you belong to?" she asked through another set of breathless pants, her hand staying still around Regina's neck.

"You." Regina murmured, her eyes closing as her forehead rested up against the headboard, loving and fully enjoying every one of Emma's movements against her, "Just like you belong to me."

And, there it was. Their claim on each other. Because they did belong to one another, they knew it and felt it - even since the first night they saw each other. They both had claimed one another.

"Mmm… fuck! Oh, God…" Regina moaned loud enough for only Emma to hear, crying out in pleasure as she felt how Emma's hips just thrusted the dildo inside of her, as it slowly made its way out, as it pounded back inside of her even harder than the last thrust. Both ready to explode into ecstasy.

"Mmm! That's not my name, baby." Emma challenged as she kept up her pounds behind her harder and harder, just as Regina wanted, while the brunette rested her head back on Emma's shoulder - their lips meeting in a hungry, hard and breathless kiss. Emma's hand sliding down from Regina's neck, cupping one of her breasts, as she squeezed.

"Oh, Em-ma! Emma!" Regina moaned as loud as she wanted to inside their kiss, as their lips met again, breaking apart almost instantly as Emma felt herself coming the same time Regina was.

"Oh, fuck - Regina…"

Breathless orgasms escaped both women, as Regina once again rested her forehead against the headboard, eyes closed. As Emma rested hers against Regina's shoulder, breathing in the pleasant and intoxicating scent of her sweet skin cream, shampoo mixed in with the heated scent that's left behind after a much needed passionate night such as this one.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

Emma held on to Regina a little longer, wanting to stay lost in that intoxicating scent of mixture. She slowly backed away as she unhooked the straps off of her as she allowed it to drop on the floor. Without a single second lost, both women cuddled back into bed and into each other's arms as their eyes locked into one another, melting away in each other's warm and loving gazes.

"Are you really ok with us having this dinner in honor of Henry tomorrow?" Regina asked in a whisper, as her hand rested on the blonde's flushed, pink cheek as she caressed it softly with her thumb.

"Of course." replied Emma as she cupped Regina's own cheek, "I realize that means you're mother will be here, but it's not for us - it's for Henry."

"Did you talk to Graham?" asked Regina, not wanting to go into conversation about her mother.

"I did. He'll be here tomorrow." replied Emma as she nodded.

"It'll be something small. My father is bringing a two of his friends with him, but they are nice." Regina assured her, knowing well Emma had enough with Cora's presence alone.

But, to her surprise, Emma smiled warmly before she pressed her lips against her own, giving them a quick and sweet kiss, "Regina, we've discussed this ever since we married. This is as much as your home as it is mine. You can do, change, or add whatever it is you want." she assured her.

Regina chuckled, "Except when you found out that little secret." she joked, as Emma rolled her eyes and gave a smile of her own.

They had gotten to the point where they could joke a little bit about things from the past, and of course Regina was talking about the time Emma found out she was about to run off with Daniel the day of their wedding.

"I never told you this. But, you getting as possessive as you would over me when it came to Daniel… it would actually turn me on."

Emma couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise to Regina's confession. Of course, she always knew she wasn't totally indifferent to Regina, but hearing it come out of her beautiful voice was something completely different.

"You know, when you bit me? After I kissed you that night you stormed in here because you were jealous over Lily kissing me…" Emma smiled as Regina buried her face into her pillow at the memory with a smirk of her own.

"That was horrible! I'm sorry." replied Regina as her thumb gently caressed the exact spot that had that small pearl of blood from when she bit her.

"No. I… I kinda liked it." Emma confessed as her smirk only grew.

"Oh?" Now it was Regina's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Emma wrapped her arms more around Regina's form as she pulled her body closer to her own, pressing another sweet kiss onto her lips, as Regina melted into her embrace even more, as she laid on top of Emma's own body.

"I believe you've created a monster, Mrs. Swan." she murmured onto Emma's thin lips as she placed a kiss of her own onto them.

Emma buried her hand in Regina's jet black hair, as she brought her down to her lips, capturing them in a passionate and hungry kiss.

* * *

Early morning, Regina was surprised to wake up in an empty bed, with a cold, empty spot next to her.

"Emma?" she said out loud, as she lifted her head up as her eyes scanned the room for the blonde's presence.

She shot up from bed, as she quickly brushed her teeth and dressed for the day. It would be a busy one after all, and from the sound of things coming from downstairs, Mary Margaret and August were already getting started on things. As she dressed up in casual tight jeans, boots and a t-shirt, still maintaining her class, she was surprised to find Henry's crib empty as well.

"Gina! Hey." August greeted with a wide pearly white smile, which Regina gladly returned.

"Good morning, August. Have you seen Emma anywhere?" she asked.

"She's out in the stables."

"Where's Henry?" she asked, hoping he would be with Emma.

"You're up!" said a beaming Mary Margaret, proudly carrying a sleeping and recently fed Henry in her arms. "This little guy sure loves to eat. He finished almost the whole bottle this morning."

Regina smiled at the sight of her sleeping infant, as she gently gave him his good morning kiss, "I'm wondering who eats more, him or Emma." she joked.

"It may be a tie." joked Mary Margaret, "He was a happy boy, since his mommy Emma fed him his bottle."

"Speaking of which, I should go and pull her away from labor work." she smiled as she looked over at Henry once more, "Are you okay with him?"

"I'm more than fine. Go." Mary Margaret assured her, not wanting to let go of Henry just yet.

Regina stepped out, quickly heading towards the stables as Mary Margaret smiled down at Henry, unaware that David was watching her with a smile of his own.

"He is one lucky baby." he said, as the older woman's head turned in surprise to smile at him.

"As he should be. He has two wonderful mommies that just love him to death. Don't you, Henry?" she asked as her eyes went back to her sleeping grandson.

"Oh, I agree, but… I wasn't talking about them." he took a few steps towards Mary Margaret as he continued, "He's lucky because he has such a wonderful grandmother."

Mary Margaret turned back around, looking down at Henry as she tried to hide her blush that had creeped up on her.

* * *

Regina stood by the door frame, observing Emma as she carried each set of hay bale with ease. Her arm muscles attractively flexing with each lift. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, with strands of blonde hair near the sides of her face.

"I thought we agreed you would take some time off of work once Henry was born, but… I have to say this is a sight I'd like to feast my eyes on more often."

Emma's gaze turned to see Regina smirking over at her, as she walked up to a slightly panting Emma.

"Duty called." she admitted as she gave a smile of her own, "Besides, I like doing this. It's a good workout."

"Hmm. And, here I thought I gave you enough workouts." said Regina as she was closer and closer to Emma.

"Well, there's that." Emma smirked, not resisting to her wife's embrace as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her form. "I'm sorry. I'm a little sweaty right now."

"Indeed you are, Ms. Swan. I think a shower may be in order." replied Regina with a hint of lust in her eyes as they grew darker. A look to which Emma took quick notice.

"I agree. But, something tells me that you aren't going to let me get out of here just yet." said Emma, almost in a whisper.

"Right you are."

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Suddenly Regina pushed Emma back into an unoccupied stable, her back slamming onto the wall, as a grunt escaped her lips directing into Regina's mouth as their lips crashed against one another in a hungry kiss. Emma's arms quickly wrapping around Regina's own form.

Another moan escaped Emma as she felt her bottom lip being pulled between Regina's teeth, as they both shared a smirk. Regina's lips kissing their way down to Emma's neck, as she bit her most sensitive spot, right on her pulse point. A tongue quickly remeding the tender spot.

Regina's body soon felt a shiver run down her spine as Emma's hands traveled underneath her shirt, as her warm hands made contact with her own skin. It surprised Regina just how Emma's touch alone could make her body ache.

There was no way she could picture nore want to imagine another pair of hands and lips or another body alone making contact with her own. Day by day she was convinced - no one else could make her feel this strongly, this in love, this turned on.

Emma's gaze looked down as Regina kneeled before her, quickly snapping the button to her jeans as she pulled the zipper down, working her jeans down her waist, along with her panties, to have access to her much craved area.

A moan quickly escaping Emma's lips, as her eyes rolled back to the feel of Regina's lips and tongue working their way outside her wet folds as she licked up all that wetness between Emma's legs. Regina smirked as Emma let out a faint but noticeable squeal after Regina had surprisingly bit the inside of her thigh.

"That's going to leave a mark." said Emma, as she smiled down at her evilly grinning wife.

"Oh, I'm hoping for it, dear." replied Regina as she let out a small chuckle, feeling satisfactory that she managed to make Emma's green eyes look down at her in surprise from an action she had never done before, which made Emma bite down on her lip. Her eyes closing as Regina put her tongue back to work as it slid in between Emma's wet folds. Her thumb massaging a hardened clit, as her tongue moved faster.

"Fuck…" Emma whispered in a moan, not wanting to get extremely loud, as someone could easily hear. Her hips already moving against Regina's mouth, as her hand rested behind her head, urging her to continue.

"Does this turn you on? The very thought of coming as my mouth is feeding on you." Regina murmured against Emma's hot sex, her breath providing Emma with another sense of pleasure, as a moan escaped Regina as she continued to work on the blonde's sex.

"Mm - God, yes…" Emma moaned through pants, as she grabbed a fist full of Regina's hair, her hips keeping up the rhythm of Regina's mouth. "Uh, fuck! Regina - oh!"

Her eyes rolled back and closed up as she came undone in Regina's mouth. It amazed her just how quickly she could make her come. This action of course, created a puddle in between Regina's legs which Emma would undoubtedly tend to later.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

Emma's smirk was inevitable as Regina stood up, as she quickly wiped away at her mouth. Emma didn't give her time to say anything as she pulled her in for a fierce and hungry kiss. Her own taste lingering in Regina's mouth working her up again.

Before Emma could try anything, Regina pushed her back onto the wall, "Don't be too long out here. We still have things to set up inside for tonight's dinner."

Emma smirked as she watched Regina walking away, her eyes feasting on the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked, enjoying the view of her ass. Regina looking over her shoulder with a smirk of her own lips.

* * *

The dinner had been going on for hours and it was a success so far. Henry Sr. and Emma spent about an hour fighting over who would get to hold baby Henry next. Graham, who had arrived with Kathryn once more, was absolutely overjoyed with the new member of the family. Henry was wide awake, his little eyes staring questioningly at the person who would be carrying him.

Surprisingly, even Cora was nice enough to mention how handsome their son had turned out. It surprised everyone a great deal even more when she asked to hold him. Regina could even swear, she saw her mother truly smile at the sight of the baby.

Henry Sr's own two friends and their wives were absolutely taken with little Henry as well.

Regina looked over at Emma who was now holding onto Henry with one arm while she fed him with the other. The brunette could clearly see that Emma was saying things to Henry as she fed him, but she wasn't sure what conversation she could possibly be having with their son. It was a most heart melting scene, however. So touching, that without realizing it, Kathryn, Mary Margaret, and even Eugenia were audiences to the Emma and Henry show.

"That girl always did want a baby of her own. Henry has her wrapped around his little finger without even realizing it." said Eugenia as the rest of the smiles grew.

"I never get tired of watching her with him. She looks peaceful with him." said Regina.

"Just you wait until he starts walking - Emma is going to be another child running around this house." Eugenia spoke again, as everyone joined in laugher.

"She already is!" replied Mary Margaret.

The doorbell rang, and Eugenia rushed to answer the door.

"Any plans in having more?" asked Kathryn.

"It's too soon to talk about that, Kat." replied Regina as she smacked her arm playfully.

"We may have a problem." said Eugenia as she came rushing back towards Regina, who's eyes grew wide as she looked over at their newly arrived guest.

She would have expected anyone but Daniel to show up, especially when he wasn't invited. She looked over at Emma, who's gaze was set on him as he walked up to Regina herself, smiling at her.

"Regina. It's good to see you." he told her, as everyone scattered away.

"How do you two know each other?" asked his companion, who was a friend of Kathryn's.

"We're old friends." Daniel replied, his eyes never leaving Regina.

Kathryn jumped right in, "Exactly how did you two meet?" she asked the girl.

"He's been working for my family for months now. We just hit it off." she replied.

She was a beautiful girl. Simple. Made of money, obviously, but simple. She had dark brown hair, lovely blue eyes, and pale white skin.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Samantha Hayes." she smiled over at Regina as she extended her hand in greeting, which Regina shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled as soon as Emma joined her side, wrapping her arm around her wife's form, "This is my wife, Emma Swan. And, our son, Henry."

Samantha smiled over at Emma as they shook hands, "Pleasure." her smile grew as she looked down at a now sleeping Henry, "And, it seems congratulations are in order for this little fella. He's beautiful. Isn't he?" she asked as she turned to look at Daniel.

"Yes. Very." he replied, as his eyes fell on the baby and back to Regina and then to Emma.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to put Henry down for his nap. I'll be back shortly." said Emma as she smiled over at Regina, placing a quick kiss to her lips before heading upstairs with the baby in her arms.

"You have a very beautiful family." said Samantha as she smiled at Regina.

"Thank you." Regina smiled back, as she would glance back at Daniel who wouldn't take his eyes off her.

Upstairs, Emma quietly placed Henry in his crib, as she smiled down at how innocent and peaceful he looked sleeping. Placing a delicate kiss on his little soft baby cheek before making her way out of his room.

Emma's eyes found Kathryn rushing towards her, "Emma. I am so, so sorry. I had no idea she would bring him - I mean, of all people!"

"It's alright. You couldn't have known. I think Regina is the most surprised of all." replied Emma calmly. Even if there was no more doubt in Regina anymore, she still hated having to see him around here. She knew - she felt that he still loved her.

"Em…" said August as he was now rushing towards her along with Graham, who was following close behind. "Do you want us to kick him out? We will."

"No, no." Emma chuckled lightly, that idea not sounding half bad, "I appreciate your support. Every one of you. But, it's okay. He's Samantha's date and kicking him out would be like kicking her out as well. Besides, from the looks of things she has no idea that Daniel and Regina used to date."

"Well, we'll keep a close eye on him, Em. Any sign of trouble, we'll be there for Regina." said Graham.

Her friend's support brought a smile to Emma's face, "I appreciate it, guys. Thank you, but I think it'll be fine. Really. Regina can handle herself around Daniel. Let's just enjoy tonight's dinner."

"I have to hand it to you, Em. You surprise me. We are all a bundle of nerves here, but you are as calm as can be about this. No offense." said Kathryn, who expected Emma to be raging mad at the mere sight of Daniel.

Emma provided them with another warm and most sincere smile, "None taken. To be honest, I'm not happy he is here, but for Regina's sake and our baby's - I am willing to look past it. Just for tonight."

They all stepped away from the baby's room as they made their way downstairs to join the party. Emma's eyes instantly finding Daniel as she walked over to Regina who was talking with Mary Margaret, smiling ever so lovingly at both of them.

"Emma, I had no idea-"

Regina's words were cut short by Emma's own quick response, "It's okay. I know. I just want you to be you to be okay."

"I'm fine. More than fine. I'm happy." replied Regina, a hint of surprise in her voice, taken back by Emma's calmness.

It surprised her even more as Emma smiled at her, as she placed another sweet kiss on her lips.

The doorbell rang and Emma was quick to answer it as she rushed to the door, "I'll get that."

To her surprise, once more, it was no other than Jefferson himself as he greeted her with a bright smile that clearly him and Regina inherited from Cora.

"Jefferson? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, with shock in her voice.

"We're here for the party." he replied, his smile never leaving him. Had Emma not been so in shock about his presence alone, she would have noticed the beautiful blonde woman that was his companion for that evening. "This is my wife, Mia."

"It's nice to meet you." the blonde said with a smile of her own.

She was a beautiful, well brought up girl. The very same Jefferson had tricked into marrying him. Emma always hoped she'd run into him again but never did she imagine that he would be doing this good. Too good she'd say, for he was not only well cleaned up now, but he proudly wore a Marine's uniform, that was crisp and clean and well creased.

"I must say, life seems to be treating you well." said Emma.

"It's been a challenge, but nothing I can't handle. You look well, Emma. Congratulations on the baby." he replied as he motioned towards the living room area, "May we come in?"

"Of course. Regina will be happy to see you." Emma stepped aside, allowing them to pass, shutting the door behind them.

The whole room grew quiet with their presence. Jefferson was surely unrecognizable.

"Jefferson? What are you-?" Cora's words caught in her throat as she couldn't believe her eyes. Her baby boy, the apple of her eye, now turned into a man before her very eyes.

"Mother." he replied with a nod of his head, looking over at his father as he stepped forward, "Father. This is Mia. I believe you remember her."

"Of course we do. How are you, Mia?" he leaned in placing a kiss on the girl's cheek, greeting her with a smile.

"I'm doing well, sir. Thank you. Yourself?" she asked with a polite smile.

"I can't complain." he replied as his eyes looked back to his son, "Jefferson, I must say… this is a drastic change."

"A good one, I hope." he replied, providing his father with the most sincere of smiles for the first time ever.

"Are you kidding? Yes! Of course, come here." he pulled him in for a hug as pools of tears filled his eyes.

Regina couldn't help but let a few tears run down her cheeks, wiping them quickly so her make up wouldn't be ruined as she held on to Emma's very form.

They were too happy with this moment and Jefferson's surprising transformation to even notice Daniel's pained and jealous glare.

"Is this why you wanted to be my date tonight? So you could torture yourself by seeing how happy she is with her wife?" asked Samantha as she whispered over to Daniel, who wasn't expecting her to notice his glares.

"Not at all." he lied.

"Daniel. You can be honest with me, it's fine. I understand what it's like to lose your first love. But, do try to make it so obvious. It's disrespectful to me and to her wife." she murmured as she walked away.

Jefferson and Regina were embraced in a hug. Their first true hug as brother and sister, as far as they can remember. Not even as kids were they this close.

"Congratulations, sis. I mean it. I'm sorry I didn't bring little Henry a gift, but mother wasn't able to notify me soon enough about the party. Mia and I were overseas."

Regina felt tears wanting to come out of her eyes again, she hugged him again before she could allow them to come out, "Jefferson. I am so proud of you. I really am." she looked back into his eyes, as they both exchanged smiles, "You look happy."

"I am. Mia is surprising. It's amazing how much love can change a person for the better, once they find it with the right person" he replied as he looked over at his wife, both sharing a smile across the room.

"Why didn't you tell us anything about you marrying? We would have loved to have been a part of it. Especially father." asked Regina.

"It was sudden. We were both serving and we had to be separated from each other. But, believe me. You were there with me." replied Jefferson.

For once, Regina could see the truth in his eyes. In his smile that hadn't left his lips ever since he walked through that door.

"You know, Em - there's always a spot open for you to join Mia and I. I think you'd make an excellent Marine." Jefferson offered, which took both women by surprise. Jefferson had never once shown any respect for Emma, let alone admiration for anyone for that matter.

But, here he was showing her just that.

"I'm sorry, no." Regina was quick to jump in on Emma's behalf, "She has a newborn son and responsibilities here."

The very thought of Emma being at war and far away from herself and Henry terrified her, she wasn't about to allow it. To this Jefferson and Emma bursted into laughter.

As another hour passed, everyone had enjoyed the dinner which was cooked to perfection by Eugenia and Mary Margaret themselves. Now, everyone were enjoying drinks of champagne in celebration as Jefferson was delighted holding little Henry in his arms.

August had surprised everyone as he invited the mystery woman he now had introduced to everyone as Ruby Lucas. They could see why he insisted on keeping her hidden. She was quite a looker to the eye.

She was chatty, friendly and super nice. Everyone liked her right off the back.

Even Kathryn and Graham surprised everyone when they gave their news of their relationship.

After a while longer, and a couple of more drinks, David approached Emma who was having a pleasant conversation with Ruby.

"You know, if you ever need a babysitter for Henry, count me in!" offered Ruby with her brightest, friendly smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." replied Emma as she looked over at David who wrapped an arm around around the blonde's neck.

"Emma. May I speak with you in private for a moment?" asked a now tipsy David.

"Of course, David." Emma smiled over at Ruby as she excused herself, stepping aside with David. "What's up?"

"Look at her." said David as his eyes looked over at a smiling Mary Margaret, "She's a very beautiful woman, isn't she?"

"She is." Emma nodded, knowing well where this was going.

"Emma. It's no secret how I feel about your mother. Now, I know that I resemble James, but I promise you - I am _not_ like him." he assured her, causing Emma to laugh lightly at his attempt for words.

"David. It's okay. I know what you're going to ask me." she replied.

"You do?"

Emma nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have my blessing. I know for a fact that you are someone dearly important to her. And, if anyone can make her the happiest - that's you."

David smiled, almost tearing up as he pulled in the blonde for a tight hug, a low grunt heard coming from Emma as he held on tighter to her.

"Thank you. Just don't call me dad." he said as he wrapped his arms more around her.

Emma was able to laugh through the lack of oxygen, "You got it. Now, go, because I'm having a hard time breathing right now."

"Oh." David backed away, not aware of his own strength, "Sorry." he walked away and over to August and Graham, leaving his courage to talk to Mary Margaret about his feelings for some other, more appropriate time.

As Emma was about to head up the stairs, she was suddenly stopped by Cora who did well to stay out of everyone's way throughout the party, but was ready to say a few words.

"Emma. Do you have a moment?" she asked, continuing as Emma nodded, "I just wanted to say… that I am happy for you and Regina. I realize my actions before weren't the best."

"It wasn't just your actions, Cora." replied Emma.

"I know. I'm well aware. I understand if you might find my words hard to believe - Regina did as well when I spoke to her. But, I truly want to apologize for everything."

Cora was right. Her sudden change was hard to believe, especially after everything. Emma could tell something was up.

"Come with me." she said as she made her way to her office, Cora following close behind as the doors closed, giving them more privacy. "What's really going on, Cora?"

Cora sighed, knowing well she couldn't fool Emma, "Henry hasn't been doing so well, Emma. He swore me to secrecy because he doesn't want Regina to worry. But, he already suffered a stroke and on our last doctor visit, he was told that if he ever suffered another one… he may not make it."

Silence filled the room as Emma ran a hand through her hair. She was always able to read Cora to a key, and she knew she wasn't lying. Not this time. Not about this.

"You can't tell Regina about this."

"I have to." said Emma.

"You can't. Henry doesn't want her to know." Cora replied, tears actually falling from her eyes.

She had been through a lot in these past months with Henry alone that life hit her hard. Realization to things hit her hard. She also realized how alone she had been without her family.

"Cora, we can help you. We can help him. Regina is his daughter, Jefferson is his son - they deserve to know what's going on." said Emma as she continued, "As his wife, you have to at least convince him to talk to Regina."

For the first time in all the time she's known the woman, she saw a hint of admiration in Cora's eyes.

"You're truly a good woman, Ms. Swan." she paused for a moment, before nodding in agreement, "I'll have a talk with Henry about talking to both of them."

"If there is anything you need. Anything, I mean it. Count me in for help." said Emma as they made their way out of the office, as Cora wiped her tears before anyone could see.

Regina was startled as she was coming out of Henry's room from putting him down for another nap again, as she ran into Daniel.

"What are you doing up here, Daniel? Shouldn't you be with Samantha? She is your date after all." said Regina.

"Are you jealous?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina replied, as she continued, "I know what you're trying to do. I know you. Give up."

"If you know me, then you should know that I am never giving up on you."

"She seems to really like you. You should try and make a life with her. You deserve it." said Regina.

"Even if I do. No one will ever come close to you." replied Daniel.

Regina's eyes looked over at Emma who was standing behind Daniel, as Daniel simply smirked as he looked over at her.

"We're just catching up, if that's okay with you." he told Emma.

"Your date is looking for you. If I were you, I wouldn't keep her waiting." replied Emma, keeping her eyes on him.

"You insist on being married to someone who after everything, still doesn't trust you." Daniel said as he turned to look at Regina once more.

"It's you I don't trust. Not her." Emma said as calmly as possible as she continued, "Our son is sleeping in that room and you need to respect that. This isn't the time or the place for you to come onto my wife. Now, I'm being nice, and I'm asking you to go to your date."

Daniel couldn't say anything else as he just stormed down the stairs, but not after giving Emma a glare, which the blonde didn't pay any attention to as her focus was to smile at a surprised Regina.

Regina didn't wait until Daniel was completely out of sight, to pull Emma into her warm embrace as she placed one after another, after another chaste kisses on the blonde's lips, as smiles were exchanged in between shared kisses.

"You are just a surprise tonight. I am so proud of you. You have controlled yourself around him in a way I've never seen you do before." said a beaming Regina, who was truly proud of Emma's restraint.

"Well, what's a party without some drama. Besides, I think you are perfectly capable of handling yourself around him. As long as he never tries to kiss you, I won't smash his face in." replied Emma, loving the sound of Regina's light laughter as she tried to keep quiet due to Henry sleeping in the room behind them, as they shared a much more intimate, passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter! But, I can promise you it is worth the wait. A lot of new things happening, new surprises, new mysteries as to what's to come for our lovely ladies. I had a lot of fun working on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it just as much. A fair warning... things will be taking a drastic change very soon. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

"I can't wait around any longer, Gold. You said you finally had a solution, but I still see that they are together - happy." said Lily as she paced back and forth around Robert's hideout.

"You need to trust me. It takes time-"

His words were cut off by an angry and impatient Lily, "Time is what you're letting pass! I could have done something in all this time that you've already lost!"

"Go ahead! Go! I want to see what you can do - since you _think_ can do better. Emma spots you anywhere near that house and she will throw you out. She doesn't want you anywhere near her son - her wife." Gold replied, as Lily began to calm down. "For once in your life, my dear Lily - think. Trust me. I have a plan that won't fail."

"It's been four years. How much longer do you need?" asked Lily.

"I promise you won't have to wait long. You will see what I have planned for Emma." Gold assured her as a smirk played on his lips, "You will be able to have her all to yourself."

Little did Lily know, it was all one big lie. Gold did have a plan, but it unfortunately it didn't involve Lily or Regina for that matter to stay with Emma.

* * *

There was shouting coming from the barn, as a four year old Henry ran out in giggles and shouts, his two chubby little legs running as fast as they could carry him while Emma was running towards him, not running as fast as she could as she allowed him to get a head start.

"I'm right behind you, run!" shouted Emma as she kept up her running behind the happy boy.

Henry soon ran towards the black Mercedes that was now parked towards the house as she glanced over at her screaming giggling son and a panting Emma right behind him.

"Mama! Help!" Henry shouted in his squeaky voice as Regina's arms extended out towards her son, picking him up.

"No fair! I'll get you next time." Emma whined, pouting at her son who giggled even more, for he knew that being in his mom's Regina's arms could keep him safe.

"You, young man need a bath." Regina told him as she quickly picked up the sweaty scent of her four year old, his sticky skin and sweaty strands of hair also being a clear indication that he had been running around all day.

"Henry, you were supposed to help with lunch." said Mary Margaret as she walked from the house towards them, smiling as she looked towards Regina and Emma, "Lunch is all set if you want to come eat."

"I want to eat!" shouted Henry, excited as he looked over to his mom Regina for approval, "Pwease, mama?"

Regina could never resist his puppy sad eyes and pouty lip, she smiled as she handed him over to his grandmother's waiting arms, "Go, but after we eat it's bath time and a nap for you."

"Yay!" Henry shouted as Mary Margaret took him inside the house.

Regina pulled Emma back towards her by her shirt, stopping the blonde from setting foot inside the house, "Just where do you think you're going, Ms. Swan?" she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as they exchanged smiles after not seeing each other all morning.

Regina spent most of her early morning helping Kathryn out with what would soon become their own bakery. Within the years, Regina came to discover that she was just as good as baking as she was at cooking. Therefore, between Kathryn and her came up with the idea of running a bakery soon.

A lot of things changed during the course of four years for everyone. David and Mary Margaret were finally dating, Kathryn and Graham were still going on strong, as well as August and Ruby. Jefferson was soon engaged to be married to his girlfriend Mia; while Daniel was still lurking around. He was now dating Samantha, and had joined the police force, thanks to her help and the wealth she had inherited from her late grandmother.

Emma had mended her differences with Daniel. She would still avoid him, since they would have to still run into him. Taking a huge step into her complete turn around and as a sign of trust towards Regina, Emma had chosen to invite him and his girlfriend to Henry's baptism, where both women agreed to give their son David's name as his second. He was in tears that day.

As for Cora, she was slowly coming around. She wasn't so playful with Henry as both the boy's mothers were, but she was starting to warm up to him. Henry Sr. had another close call towards a heart attack, but recovered with flying colors, thankfully.

Both women were able to breathe for the very first time. Henry was the apple of Emma's eye. She was puddy in the kid's hands and would turn into a kid herself around him. No sign of Robert Gold or Lily. Daniel wasn't even much of a bother lately since he started seeing Samantha, though he still looked at Regina as if she was still the love of his life - and probably was.

In fact, things were so great, Regina and Emma found themselves talking about moving to Storybrooke soon. Kathryn and Graham, along with Ruby and August had found homes in Storybrooke as well and couldn't wait to have them there permanently.

Graham and August were a huge help to Emma as her business was only growing increasingly fast. So much, it started expanding in other cities. She was doing far more better than before, and she was actually happy to finally leave this place. She wanted something different for Henry and Regina, something better.

Emma smiled adoringly at her wife as her own arms wrapped around the brunette, "I want to eat! Pwease mama." she pouted her lip, doing her best impression of their son. An impression that brought a smile to Regina's face as she shook her head.

"Not before you welcome me home properly." she said.

Emma's eyes growing wide as well as her smirk, "I'll be happy to welcome you properly once the kid takes his nap." she murmured against her wife's plump lips as she placed quick chaste kisses onto them.

Despite all the years they had been married, and having an extremely energetic kid around the house, both were still crazy about each other.

* * *

Daniel walked into what was now his and Samantha's home from a day's work. Dinner was set on the table as the smell of freshly made pot roast hit his nostrils. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend as she walked into the dining area which was near the living area.

"You're home a little earlier tonight. Dinner is set." she happily said as she greeted him with a kiss.

Daniel had grown to love her a lot. He cared a lot for her, even though he sometimes had to admit he couldn't completely let go of Regina, but he was trying. She was beyond sweet and she loved him unconditionally. She loved him ever since he started working for her family. She was a good woman and he finally had someone to love.

"I couldn't wait to get home. How are you feeling today?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Her health had been a little off, but she was reasonably feeling much better. She hugged him as she pulled him closer to her, never wanting to let go, "Never better. All I need is a dose of you and I'm a hundred percent."

Daniel could see all the love in her eyes for him. Him only, and that made him smile, but he worried deep down that something else was seriously wrong. There was a look to her that didn't give him the best of feelings. He let it go as he welcomed her to sit down first as he joined her at the table to enjoy their dinner.

She gladly served him his plate as she served hers after, "I hope you like pot roast. I learn to make it myself."

"It smells really good." then it hit him as he asked, "When did you learn to make pot roast?"

It wasn't new for her wanting to learn how to cook for him. She wanted to make him happy by all means necessary. But, he was always a curious one and wanted to know. His smile fading as he noticed her hesitance as her eyes avoided his own gaze as they stared down at her plate of food like a kicked puppy.

"Sam?" he called out to her, her gaze meeting his as he only provided her with a warm smile.

"I…" she shrugged as she saw no reason to lie to him anymore, releasing a sigh, "I've been getting cooking lessons… from Regina." she spoke again quickly as she heard Daniel's fork drop on to his plate, his gaze disapproving, "I know what you're going to say-"

"Sam." he interrupted. He was never one to deprive her of anything. On the contrary, he wanted her to have all the freedom she could get. He loved the idea of her not being stuck at home all day, but for the sake of his heart and thoughts and respect for Samantha, the less he could see of Regina - the better.

"I know, Daniel. You don't want to see her. I know. You don't have to remind me how much you miss her and avoid seeing her on my account."

There was a hint of hurt in her voice that struck Daniel's heart. For a short moment, he finally understood Regina's position when he was persistent she'd leave Emma to go with him.

"I'm not talking about my feelings here." he replied.

"That's the problem, Daniel. You don't talk about them. You have them still inside and they are slowly killing you. I'm a woman - a woman knows when a man looks at her and sees someone else."

His gaze dropped down, staring at the barely touched food in front of him as a momentary pause filled the room.

"You can try to fool your heart, but you can't fool me." she stood up from the table as she headed towards their bedroom.

"Sam, wait." he replied as he followed not far behind her. She didn't deserve this. She deserved better. Much better. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Just as his love for Regina was slowly killing him, her love over him was killing her. He couldn't think of anything else to say for he pulled her close and held her in a warm and loving embrace.

She held him even closer, her eyes drowning in tears, "I'm sorry." she murmured.

He shook his head as he lifted up off her own, eyes connecting instantly with her teary ones, "You have nothing to be sorry about." he smiled down at her as he wiped away her tears gently with his thumbs, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I come home to a freshly made meal by my beautiful girlfriend and I ruin it."

"Well, I am an amazing woman and you are so stupidly in love with me - I get it. It happens." she joked, cheering herself up with the bit of hope that he may just love her.

Daniel laughed lightly as he nodded in agreement, looking into her eyes, "You are the best thing that has happened to me in such a long time, Sam. And I want to devote myself to you for the rest of our lives."

Her eyes had a puzzling look to them as her brows furrowed before him, "Whatever do you mean?" she asked in a whisper, almost sure he didn't hear her.

But his smile grew as he kneeled before her, taking her hands into his, his gaze never leaving hers, "You have made me the happiest I've been in years. I want more of that. I want to make you the happiest I've ever been able to." he paused for a moment before continuing, "Would you marry me, Sam?"

Her smile was inevitable as more tears made their way down her already puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a ring yet, but just wait until I can save up a little more and I'll get one for you." he assured her through a smile of his own.

"I don't care about that - yes, I'll marry you." she quickly replied as she helped him stand only to throw herself into his arms in another embrace as their lips soon met in a passionate, sealing kiss.

She helped him out a lot through the years, and she did make him happy. That itself wasn't a lie. He deserved to be just as happy as Regina was now. If Regina learned to love Emma even under their intense circumstances, why couldn't he learn to love this amazing woman who without a care in the world of his upbringing, loved him back?

* * *

"Little did they know that Snow White was only sleeping. So, prince charming opened the glass coffin she was in and kissed her where she was woken by true love's kiss. And, they lived happily ever after." Emma finished her story to a passed out Henry in her arms as she laid in his bed, she smiled at the angelic sight of her peaceful son. "Good night, Henry." she whispered over to him after she placed a gentle kiss to his head, slowly making her way out of his tiny bed as she covered up his little body.

She made her way out of his bedroom, leaving his door slightly opened as she headed into hers and Regina's bedroom, placing a loving kiss on her wife's bare shoulder as she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"That's wonderful news, Sam! I'm so happy for you - we both are." Regina talked into her cell phone as Samantha had called her to give her the big news of hers and Daniel's engagement. She was truly happy for him. Finally he could move on and be just as happy as she was. She looked over at Emma who leaned down to place another kiss on her plump lips as she climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist as Regina allowed her body to lay losely on Emma's, as she leaned back, fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

Emma leaned in, as her nose buried itself behind Regina's head, taking in her mixture of scents of shampoo and skin cream. As Regina continued with her phone conversation. Emma just taking in the beautiful sight that was her wife. Memorizing the curves of her smile, the texture of her lips, the tone color of her skin. Taking in the richest sound that was her laugh. The silky look of her now, slightly shorter hair that fell just above her shoulders.

"Really? Well…" Regina paused for moment as she looked over at Emma, sitting up as she pulled away from the blonde's embrace in full surprise, "Well, I'll have to talk it over with Emma, but thank you. I'm- I'm truly honored. Have a good night."

"What's wrong?" asked Emma as soon as Regina hung up the call and placed her phone aside on her nightstand.

"That was Sam." said Regina.

"She wanted to thank you for the cooking lesson?" asked Emma.

"In part, yes." replied Regina to which she remained quiet, which now caused Emma to sit up behind her wife.

"In part? What happened? You look so surprised." said Emma, to which Regina's gaze quickly found hers as she finally faced the green eyes that were behind her.

"Daniel proposed to Sam."

Emma didn't know what to say. She went quiet, even more quiet than Regina had become a few seconds ago.

"Well… that's… good." said Emma as her eyes locked right into Regina's, "Right?"

She didn't mean to sound doubtful, but she could see the total surprise in Regina's eyes.

"Of course it is. I want him to be happy, Emma. He deserves it." replied Regina, the corners of her lips turning into a small smile.

"I know that look, Regina. What more did Sam say to you? You told her you needed to talk to me first."

Regina sighed as she turned her stare away from Emma's for only a moment, "Well, now that they are engaged, she was telling me how they were already thinking of who could serve as witnesses in court. They don't really seem to want a big wedding. So… they thought of us."

That was certainly unexpected. It was Emma's gaze who turned away from Regina's now, not knowing exactly how to feel or say on the matter.

"Darling." Regina spoke, which caught Emma's attention, an olive hand cupping the side of the blonde's face as their eyes met once again, "If you don't want to do this, it's more than fine with me. You've come a long way in this whole Daniel thing and I wouldn't want to push you to do something that you aren't comfortable with. I could speak with Sam about it, she knows about our history with Daniel by now - she'll understand."

"No." Emma whispered as her lips then curved into a smile, taking Regina completely by surprise, "Let's do it. It's true I have my issues with Daniel, but above all that Samantha has been nothing but kind to us since we both had the pleasure of meeting her. She loves us dearly, and Henry just adores her."

Regina could see that this decision was a bit tough for Emma to make, but she could also see she was being serious as all she could do was flash a smile at her wife as she spoke, "She is great with Henry. She loves having him around."

"If you want us to attend to that ceremony as witnesses to their union then, I say okay." she smiled back at Regina who's smile only grew, "Just… try not to dress in anything that you look smoking hot in." she joked, "I know that's impossible, but you don't want to look better than the bride - even though to me you always look better than any woman on this planet."

A shade of pink overtook olived cheeks as Regina could do nothing more but press her lips onto Emma's in a hard and loving kiss, brown eyes finding green as soon as their lips parted from each other, "Admit it, you are just worried that Daniel might leave the bride if he sees me." she joked as she gained a quirked brow from the blonde.

"Who said anything about him? I may be the one who needs controlling not to ravish you in front of all their guests." replied Emma with a full on smile as Regina burst into a fit of giggles, which in that moment resembled Henry's when Emma would attack him with tickles. Only in difference to Regina, she was being attacked by one kiss after another, after another, after another as she was pulled back, rolled onto the bed, while Emma rested her body firmly on top of hers.

After their kisses slowed down, Regina's eyes met with Emma's once again as she remained on top of her, "Are you really okay with this?" she asked Emma, wanting to be sure.

Emma nodded, "Yes."

Regina's hand cupped Emma's cheek once more, after her hand brushed her blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She couldn't help but melt away in those green eyes she so much adored. It amazed her how Emma could easily let her know she loved her just by her stare alone. She never, ever wanted to lose that.

"Hard to believe, just four years ago I married you." Emma whispered, "I hope I haven't given you any reason to regret it."

"Not a single day." replied Regina with a smile so big, it made her cheeks hurt.

"You know, with Henry being born and all, and him being just baby we never had time to really go somewhere for a honeymoon."

Regina chuckled, "I'm aware of that, dear."

"Well, I was thinking - now that Henry is bigger, that we could just pick a place and go for a honeymoon." Emma suggested.

The idea of them having an actual honeymoon was more than perfect to Regina, she would love nothing more, but there was one problem with that idea, "As marvelous as that sounds, I wouldn't feel right leaving Henry without his mother's for a certain amount of days."

It was then, Emma smiled as if she could read Regina's mind on Henry, "Neither could I, that's why our son will be coming with us. It can be a honeymoon slash family trip. It'll do us good to get out of here a week or two."

Emma was now the one being attacked by kisses directly on her lips as Regina smiled, loving the idea alone of spending a vacation with her two favorite people in the world. Her wife and son.

"I'm loving the sound of that." replied Regina, placing a few more kisses on her wife's thin lips, their eyes meeting again, "What could possibly be better than to go on a beautiful, well needed vacation with the love of my life and our son?"

Emma's smile grew, as she spoke, "I was also thinking that… maybe… since Henry is a little older now… maybe we could… you know."

Regina's eyebrow quirked, her smirk never leaving her lips, "Are you saying you want to plan for another baby with me?"

Despite Regina knowing Emma had always wanted kids, this was still a surprise to her, as the blonde surely could tell by the tone of Regina's voice.

"I want to have them with you always. And, if you aren't ready, that's okay too, because I can wait. I could even have it this time, if you'd like me to."

Another surprised look raised from Regina's eyes, "You'd have it?"

Emma nodded, "There's nothing on this earth I wouldn't do for you, Gina."

There was a moment of silence between them, as Regina realized she had forgotten how to breathe with the sound alone of Emma's words. Their eyes never leaving one another.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly fall even more in love with you - you prove me wrong." Regina finally replied as she pulled the blonde's head down, as her hand rested behind it, their lips crashing together in a passionate, full of love kiss.

* * *

Early morning, Henry was dressed in his best attire, for he was feeling very much like a big boy, getting to spend the day with his mom Regina and grandma Mary. His little pants well pressed and his tiny shirt well ironed. Khaki pants mixing pleasingly well with a dark blue polo shirt.

Little footsteps were heard as he raced towards the front door, dragging Mary Margaret along as she followed closely behind, tugging on his little shirt, keeping him safe from the stairs that leaded to the door.

"Slow down, Henry, you're going to fall." said a frightened Mary Margaret, to which the boy was totally oblivious about as he placed one tiny foot in front of the the other as he began climbing his way up.

"I not!" he shouted, feeling pretty excited.

Emma smiled at the sight as she walked out of her office, "Kid, you be a good boy today, okay? Listen to your mom and your gammy."

Her smile grew as her son turned to look at her with the most toothiest of smiles. If Emma stared long enough, she could swear his cheeks were getting chubbier by the minute.

Emma and Mary Margaret hugged goodbye as she lifted up Henry in her arms, "Say goodbye to mom, Henry. We'll be gone a while."

"Bye mama!" he pushed his little body into Emma's arms, as the blonde as happy as ever lifted the boy up, kissing his cheek in return, as Henry's tiny hands wrapped around his mother's neck in a tight little hug.

Emma had discovered over the past four years that giving and receiving hugs from Henry was one of her favorite most favorite feelings her heart could experience. She was sure that with each hug her son provided her with, it grew one size bigger.

"Bye bye, my baby. Have fun." said Emma as she handed him back to his grandmother, her smile going towards Mary Margaret, "Are you sure you don't want David going with you? I'd feel much better if he did."

Mary Margaret shook her head in protest, "We will be fine, sweetheart. You need David here, you've had a ton of work lately, you need the extra hand. Besides, we agreed to meet up with Graham and Kathryn. They are in Chicago for the weekend. We'll be back in time for lunch."

Emma nodded, "I'll be here."

"Bye, mama!" Henry shouted once more as Mary Margaret carried him out of the door, his little hand waving in the air like any other happy little boy.

David entered the room as soon as the door shut closed, smiling at the sight of Henry waving to Emma, "I missed him. I wanted to say goodbye. It's amazing how much he is starting to look like Regina. He has your dimples though, they are starting to come in nicely."

Emma's smile grew, "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Of course." replied David.

"Regina and I are discussing the possibility of adding another member into the family."

This time it was David's own smile that grew before Emma's sparkling eyes, "A- that's wonderful, Emma!" he pulled her into a tight hug, his arm resting on her shoulder as they parted, "That's fantastic news."

"We want to try for a girl this time. Maybe after we come back from our honeymoon next weekend, we can try." replied Emma, who's smile faded as she witnessed David's own smile fading before her. "What's wrong?"

David sighed. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, especially not now that Emma was beyond the happiest he has ever seen her. But, it was now or never.

"It's about next weekend. We have been doing tremendously well with the produce and fields - the factories have been expanding that they are about to open a new factory in London." David informed her, to which Emma smiled.

"That's wonderful news, David! London? That's even farther than James ever got." replied a now excited Emma.

"I know. It is wonderful, Emma and I know James would have never said this to you had he been alive today - but I will. I'm very proud of what you've done for this growing business." said David.

Emma patted the man's shoulder in appreciation, "I couldn't of done it without your help, and Graham's and August's. You guys have a big part in all this as much as I have."

"Yes, but we never would have gotten this far without you. I'm- I'm proud to have you as part of my family. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

As David's eyes watered, Emma's did too. This was a whole new step in their relationship, which none of them wanted to be the first one to approach. Until now.

David cleared his throat as he stopped the tears from making their way down, "Thing is, now that a new factory is opening up, your presence is greatly requested."

Emma didn't like the tone in his voice as he said those words, "And, when exactly is my presence going to be greatly requested?" she asked.

"Next weekend."

 _Of course, it has to be next weekend,_ she thought as she shook her head in disapproval, "David. Next weekend?"

"I know. I already told them you couldn't, that you had your honeymoon but, there really is no other day they can do this." David informed her.

Emma ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "Okay…" she soon got an idea, "What if I just take my family with me? Couldn't I do that? I mean - it's not exactly where we wanted to go but, at least they'd be with me."

David shook his head, "That's not a good idea, Emma."

"Why the hell not?" Emma almost shouted her question. Not only did her honeymoon plans were being destroyed by work but she had to be a lot father from home, now forced to leave her wife and son behind.

"Henry is four years old, okay? A flight from Chicago to London is seven hours long - that's way too long a flight for a little kid like Henry. If he was older, then I'd say go for it but, he's still very little for that long of flight. He will easily get bored. It's not the same as being on a flight for two hours to Florida. Trust me on this." David rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder as he saw the sadness in her eyes, along with a huge amount of frustration, "Look, I know it sucks. I hate it too, but you are going to be so busy in that factory once you get to London that you honestly won't have any time for Regina and Henry."

There was a moment of silence, Emma's brain was going into overdrive, trying to think of a million ways to fix this. But, at the end of every solution she seemed to have, there was no way out of this.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, as a migraine was starting to come in from all the thinking, "I have no other choice, do I?"

"I'm sure Regina will understand." said David.

Emma chuckled, "Do you want to give her the bad news?"

She wasn't about to give up, for she went into her office, making phone calls to London, trying to find the slightest solution she could. If she didn't find one by the time Regina came back home - she was fucked.

* * *

Regina had gone to run a few errands while Henry and Mary Margaret stayed behind buying groceries, while Henry was in love with the candy isle.

Henry was in kid heaven. His brown eyes sparkling, not knowing which candy he wanted. Until his little finger pointed towards a bag of gummy bears as he was seated inside the shopping cart, strapped in.

"Bears!" he shouted, as Mary Margaret grabbed the bag and placed it in the shopping cart.

"Good choice, sweetheart. Let's go pay for all this food." replied Mary Margaret, as she soon came to a stop after Henry said something else.

"Candy for mama."

His request made the older woman's heart melt. It was impossible to say no to this little bundle of joy. She quickly turned back to the candy isle, as Henry's eyes scanned through it yet again.

"Alright, one more candy for mama Regina." she said, the boy turning to look at her with his brows furrowed, his questioning look resembling both of his mothers in that moment.

"Mama Em-ma get candy to!" the boy shouted, almost demanding his request.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh and shake her head all at once, "Alright, Henry. Okay. You can get one for your other mommy too - but that's it." she warned him, to which Henry happily turned over, twisting his little body as he looked over the candy, quickly picking out a candy he knew his mother Regina would like, as Mary Margaret placed it in the shopping cart. "Alright, now which do you want to chose for Emma?"

"I can help with that."

Mary Margaret and Henry turned to an all too familiar voice that came from behind them. The older woman's eyes going wide in surprise to see Lily standing before them.

"Look at you!" Lily beamed towards Henry, her hand ruffling the boy's hair, "You are such a big boy now, aren't you?"

Henry simply smiled at the strangers words, while Mary Margaret stood still as a statue, watching her every move.

"Here." said Lily as she handed Henry a cherry flavored lollipop as his little fingers wrapped around the head of it, "Emma will love this flavor."

"Thank you." said a grinning Henry. He was four, but well understood for he was learning fast, despite his mother's not wanting to put him through pre-school. He was clearly a smart boy and only growing smarter.

Lily ruffled his hair one last time as she walked away without a word or glance at Mary Margaret, who didn't waste anymore time in paying for every single supply in the cart and leaving the store as quickly as she could with her grandson.

* * *

Emma slammed a stack of papers on her desk in anger and frustration. Nothing. There was no solution to this dilemma. Her presence was requested and she had to go if she wanted to close this deal with the new factory.

"Fuck." she mumbled into her hands as her head fell on to her desk, her head quickly snapping up, a smile appearing on her lips at the sight of her four year old son running towards her.

"Mama!" Henry shouted as he was scooped up in Emma's arms and onto her lap.

"Henry!" Emma squealed, trying to imitate her son's excited squeal. She placed a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Mwah! I missed you."

"Look!" Henry shouted as he placed the lollipop Lily had given him in front of Emma's face.

Emma gasped excitedly, taking the lollipop from his tiny fingers, "Thank you! Did you get this for me?"

Henry nodded, as Regina spoke from where she stood, arms crossed to her chest, "It seems Henry had a run in with Lily at the supermarket today. She gave him that lollipop - for you."

Emma's smile was gone as she stood up from her seat with their son in her arms, "What?"

"It's cherry, mama!" said Henry, his smile never leaving his little face.

Emma smiled at her son, "I love it, baby, thank you." she placed him down on the floor as she kneeled down to his level, "Why don't you go find David, okay? He needs a big Henry hug. Go - run." Emma tapped his little butt as Henry ran out of the office in giggles to find David.

"Oh - Henry, no running, honey!" Regina shouted from the office, relieved as soon as he heard David shout that he had caught up with the boy.

"Did she hurt him? What happened?" asked Emma, concerned.

Regina chuckled, "No, darling. Had she hurt Henry I would be in jail right now. Trust me. According to your mother, she just talked to him. Henry was picking out some candy, he had picked out some M&M's for me, when Lily gave him the lollipop for you."

"You got M&M's?" Emma said, almost whining that Regina had gotten the best candy.

Regina rolled her eyes, sometimes she would forget that Emma was her own child apart from Henry, "Emma - focus! She didn't do anything now, but God only knows what she could be planning. I can take anything she wants to throw at me - we can. But, Henry is a defenseless child. He's too small to understand who he can trust. If she comes near him again… I won't contain myself."

Emma quickly held her in her embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her form as her head rested on top of Regina's, "I promise you - on my life, nothing will happen to Henry. He has us to protect him, okay? He has David, Graham, August - everyone."

Regina's eyes met with Emma's and all Emma could see was worry. Worry for Henry.

"This can't possibly lead to anything good. You should know that better than anyone." said Regina.

"She won't go near Henry. I swear it."

"Where are you going?" was all Regina was left with asking, for Emma was soon out the study door and out the front door.

Mary Margaret peeked into the study, an even more puzzled look than Regina's displayed on her face, "Where is she going? She ran out of here so fast, her heels were throwing off smoke."

"I have no earthly idea." was all Regina could reply.

* * *

Emma walked as fast as her feet could escort her towards Lily's door, pounding her fist so hard it made the walls shake. Regina was right. Messing with them was one thing they could easily get over, but messing with Henry was taking it too far.

She pounded again since there was no answer, "Lily, open up! I know you're in there."

The door soon swung open as Lily stood before it, her eyes growing wide in surprise as she was forced to step back into the hotel room, as an angry Emma stepped forward, shutting the door behind them.

A smile forming on Lily's lips at the blonde's actions, her arms instantly wrapping around her neck, "It's about time you came to your senses. Regina isn't giving it to you anymore, huh?"

"Cut the bullshit, Lily." Emma grabbed a hold of Lily's hands and tossed them forward, her eyes dark with anger. "What the hell are you doing talking to my son?"

Lily chuckled, "You're still convinced he's yours? I would have thought he resembled Daniel a lot more by now."

"Answer me!" Emma shouted, the vein in her head ready to pop.

"Chill out, Em. I did nothing wrong to him. Ask your mother - she was there. He wanted to chose a candy out for you and I gave him one. No harm intended." said Lily with a shrug.

"You have no right talking to Henry. I am kindly asking you to stay away from my family." Emma warned her.

"Your family?" Lily scoffed, "You are so blindly focused in playing house, you don't realize that you gave up on the one person who was your one and only family. I was hoping you'd change in these years that have passed but you are still bewitched by her. She has you raising some kid that isn't even yours and you are so stupid-"

Lily's words were cut off by Emma's sudden movement as she rushed towards her, pinning her body against the wall hard, gripping tightly onto her arms. The look in Emma's eyes was almost deadly. As they say… a parent goes to any means to protect their offspring.

"You should have told me you liked it rough." Lily commented with a grin that soon was wiped away, as Emma pressed her up more against the firm wall. Her eyes now showing fear towards the blonde.

"This isn't a game, Lily. Now, this is me asking nicely." her hands grabbed a hold of Lily's face, as her dark green eyes pierced her own. She wanted Lily to see that she was not only a much better Emma than the one she used to know - but she was stronger, wiser and ready and willing to protect Henry from the devil himself if need be. "You're going to stay away from _my_ son. Stay away from my mother, stay away from my wife - stay away from me. If I so much as know that you are even in the same room as Henry ever again, I swear to you I am going to forget the very little respect I still have for you. You got it?"

Lily nodded, "Yes." she mumbled so quietly Emma almost didn't hear it.

Emma nodded, feeling they finally had an understanding of the situation. She walked out without another word or second glance at her, a small smirk playing on her lips. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the fact that Lily looked almost frightened by her for the very first time. Of course, Emma would never hurt her, she didn't see it as a threat but a motherly warning. Maybe now she would listen. Maybe - just maybe, Lily would leave them alone for good.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: In a few minutes, an hour at the most, maybe you guys will be receiving something new from me. ;) Thank you to everyone who has been on this crazy ride with me. You guys make writing worth it. Feedback is much appreciated!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Phew! Alright, so before you read this, just know that there is a lot of Daniel in this chapter, and it was a tough one to write. Probably my toughest chapter to write yet! There's heartache in this chapter, A LOT of it as you reach the end. It made me cry, I won't lie, so can't say I didn't warn you.**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! :) more updates will come soon.**_

* * *

Emma came back home as soon as possible, surprised when Regina stood from the couch, hugging her as if something bad had happened to her.

"Where the hell did you go?" asked a still worried Regina as she leaned into her wife's gentle touch as Emma cupped the brunette's face.

"I went to talk to Lily. I told her to stay away from us." replied Emma.

"Are you crazy? What if she had done something to you? Why would you go alone?" asked Regina, becoming furious.

"I will not let her keep making trouble for us. She finally seemed to understand that it'd be wise for her to stay away." replied Emma.

Regina shook her head, "You know as well as I do that won't keep her away, Emma. Her obsession over you won't let her."

"She's going to have to learn, one way or the other. I will not let her near you or Henry." said the blonde as she gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips.

Regina sighed, "Don't leave like that, ever again. If anything were to happen to you-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Emma interrupted Regina as she held her in her arms, resting her chin against the brunette's head, "Nothing. I'll always be here, loving you and Henry day by day."

Regina smiled at the security sounding from Emma's voice. Emma was a fighter ever since they met, even before and she continued to inspire Regina to fight along her side.

"Where's Henry?" asked Emma as she looked at Regina once again.

"He's with David. He's having him help with the horses." replied Regina as she continued, "I wanted to take him to visit his grandparents today. With my father not doing so well lately, I think it will give him some happiness if he sees his grandson."

Emma nodded, "That's a great idea. Maybe you and I can leave him under their care for an hour or two and we can spend some time alone." she smiled.

Regina chuckled, "I know that look, Ms. Swan." said the brunette, practically seeing the lust in Emma's eyes as she then pressed her lips on her wife's, both melting away in a passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

Samantha and Daniel were enjoying a nice outing together on his day off. He had been working really had and she insisted he'd take a day's vacation so they could spend it together. She couldn't be happier, for that day was perfect for her. They were sitting by the sand as they watched the waves.

"Thank you for today. I missed times like this with you." said Samantha.

"Me too." Daniel smiled.

"Honest? Even though this was a place you shared with Regina?" she asked.

Daniel looked at his girlfriend as he spoke, "I'm here with you. Right now. That's all that matters to me." he placed a quick kiss on her lips which she was happy to receive.

He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"When I die. I want you to spread my ashes on this very beach." Sam said, which made Daniel stare at her once again, brows furrowed.

"Why would you say that, Sam?" he asked.

She smiled at him as she cupped his face, "Just crazy talk. Don't you ever think ahead and plan things out in case something happens?"

"I try not to think too much about death." he replied.

"Maybe you should." was all Samantha said.

Truth is, she knew something was wrong with her health. She just didn't know what it was. She had been hiding it from Daniel in fear that he wouldn't want to marry her, but she knew that whatever she had would soon get worse.

* * *

"Look who's here!" Henry Sr. said as he picked up an excited Henry as he ran towards his grandfather, "My heavens, you grow every time I see you!"

"He's going to be a tall one." said Emma as she smiled happily.

"He's getting heavy too." replied Henry Sr as he turned to kiss his daughter's cheek, "Hello, my darling."

"Hi, daddy. It's wonderful to see you so well." said Regina, trying to stay positive about his health.

"And, why wouldn't I be with a grandson this beautiful?" the man smiled as he looked at little Henry, the boy flashing him his best smile yet.

"Gwama!" shouted Henry excitedly as he struggled to be placed down from his grandfather's arms, running straight into Cora's legs as he hugged them.

"Who is this big, handsome kid?" asked Cora, playing along with Henry, "I don't know you! I'm expecting my grandson Henry."

Henry giggled, "I'm Henwy!" he shouted.

It still surprised both Emma and Regina just how much Cora had changed for the years. She really had. If they were to guess, they'd think that the birth of Henry had a lot to do with her change. She still remained serious most of the time, but with little Henry she was all smiles - that was for certain.

"I'm awfully glad you two are here, maybe you can convince this man to make an appointment with his doctor." Cora told both Emma and Regina, as Henry Sr. rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Have you still been feeling ill?" asked Regina with worry in her voice.

"Of course not." said Henry.

"He has." spoke Cora.

"Daddy…"

"Oh, alright. So, I've had a couple of chest pains. It's no big deal." said older Henry.

"That's more than a reason to schedule a doctor's appointment." spoke Emma.

"The doctor is just going to give me more medication that I don't really need." replied Henry.

"Such the expert." said Cora.

Older Henry smiled sweetly at his daughter as he took her hands, "My only medicine that keeps me alive is knowing that you are happy. And, I can see that you are."

Regina smiled, but worry was still displayed on her face.

"I think Regina would be even happier if you'd come with us to see your doctor." said Emma, "We really wouldn't want you having another heart attack."

"Henry would gladly accompany us too, won't you, dear?" Regina said as she looked over at little Henry who nodded his head in agreement, clueless as to what the grown ups were discussing.

"Oh, that's a low blow." replied older Henry as both women smiled, knowing perfectly well he would not deny his only grandson anything. He sighed, "Alright. If it would make my grandson happy."

* * *

Daniel and Samantha were cuddled up on the couch, they had been watching a movie and enjoying some popcorn. As the end credits rolled on screen, Daniel shut off the television. He wasn't much for romantic movies, but gave in to please her, only by halfway through the movie she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at how peaceful she looked sleeping as he brushed her hair away from her face as her head was placed on his lap.

It was in that moment though, that he couldn't help to think about how different things would be if Regina were the one in her place. He felt like a complete scum thinking such a thought, especially when he had Samantha now, but Regina forever marked a special place in his heart. One that no other woman would ever be able to reach. Things would be different. They would be how they were always meant to be before Emma came along.

He thought of all the times Regina swore she loved him and only him. All those times she kissed him in such a way that made his toes curl and his heart speed up into a 100 miles per hour. All those times he looked into her eyes and saw her love for him and only him.

Then, all those moments when he saw her after she married Emma flashed before him, reminding him how much she had changed with him. How she didn't look at him the same way anymore. All that love she had once promised him, her kisses, her body were all for Emma.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand cup his face, making him look down, smiling at still tired Samantha, "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize when I fell asleep."

"It's alright. We had a busy day today." Daniel shook his head.

"You should get some rest too." Sam said as she sat up, "Come to bed with me."

Daniel smiled sweetly at her, "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute. I promise."

She stood from the couch as she made her way towards their bedroom, only to pause briefly by the door as she slightly bent forward, feeling dizzy.

Daniel stood up, holding onto her as he quickly moved towards her, "Sam? Are you alright?"

She smiled, nodding, "I'm fine. Just… a little dizzy."

"That's understandable, you didn't want to eat anything today. I told you, you should have." replied Daniel.

"I know." she nodded.

"I'll fix you a sandwich." Daniel quickly moved towards the kitchen only to be pulled back by his girlfriend.

"No, don't. Don't trouble yourself." she replied.

"It's no trouble."

"It's just nausea. It'll go away." she smiled, reassuring him that everything was fine, "Besides, I'm not really hungry."

"I'd still feel better if you ate something." he argued.

Samantha shook her head as she stood up straight again, "See? I'm already feeling better. I told you it was nothing." she knew he didn't believe her, but she turned towards the bedroom again as she began walking inside, only to feel something warm run down her nose, causing her to lean forward as she then saw blood on her hand.

Daniel's brows furrowed as he held on to her even more, "You're bleeding!"

"It's fine, Daniel."

"This is not fine." he argued, his eyes never leaving the drops of blood that remained on her hand, "I'm calling a doctor."

"Daniel, no!" Samantha shouted as she then collapsed in Daniel's arms, fainting instantly.

"Sam?! Sam, wake up! What's wrong?" he asked with worry as he held on to her in his arms.

There was no hiding it anymore. After this spill, Daniel was sure to take her to a doctor and he would sure find out what has been going on with her all this time.

* * *

"Now, you heard what the doctor said. You need absolute rest and you can't force yourself with work." Regina told her father as they were walking out of the doctor's office in the hospital.

"In other words, you want me sitting at home being bored out of my mind? Absolutely not." Henry Sr. protested, earning a hard glare from Regina.

"You will do as you are ordered. We will spend the night at the house with you, if absolutely have to. I will have Henry himself keep a close eye on you." Regina fought him.

Henry Sr. couldn't help to chuckle lightly, "I doubt Emma would want to stay with us, darling. You two need your privacy. Your own home."

"I know for a fact that Emma will agree with me." replied Regina.

Henry sighed, "There is no beating you, is there?" he smiled at how headstrong Regina was when she put her mind to it. Finding no other choice but to agree, "Alright. God only knows the house could use the sound of that boy running around in the mornings." he smiled at his grandson as they approached the small waiting area, "Looks like you're my doctor for the night, Henry."

"We having sleepy time?!" little Henry asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"It seems that way. Come on, let's get you a lollipop for being such a good boy today." he walked away hand in hand with a cheering Henry as he threw his little fist in the air.

Regina found her home in Emma's arms almost the instant they were alone, "I'm sorry. I ruined our plans of being alone, didn't I?"

"These things happen. I want your father to be as healthy as can be first." replied Emma with a sweet smile forming on her lips.

"I'll make it up to you. Besides, it's a good thing we still have our honeymoon set." said Regina, her eyes glowing at the thought of them having some family time with Henry, just the three of them. But, that smile was soon leaving her as she noticed the hesitance in Emma's eyes. "What is it?"

Emma had to tell her the truth about the trip having to be cancelled, she sighed, "I think we'll have to postpone the honeymoon."

"You think?" repeated Regina, sounding disappointed already. "Why?"

"A new factory is opening up in London that weekend and-"

"And, they need you there?" Regina finished her sentence, knowing well where this was going.

Emma had the look of a puppy who had just done something bad, feeling even more worse about the whole situation.

"It's simple. Tell them you can't go. Move it to another date." Regina argued.

Emma shook her head, "It's not that simple, Gina. I tried everything that was in my power to move it to any other day. I even thought about taking you and Henry with me, but David's right - with all the work I'll have to be doing over there, there won't be any time for us to spend as a family. And, it's too long of a flight for Henry to handle."

"There's no other choice, is there?" Regina sighed, "How long will you be gone for?"

"At least a week. Maybe two. Just until things settle." replied Emma.

Regina scoffed, "That's the same amount of time of our vacation!"

"Regina, I tried everything! You have to believe me, I'm just as upset as you are. But, as soon as I come back, I promise you - I swear it we will go anywhere you chose and we'll stay there for a much longer time." replied Emma.

It wasn't Emma's fault, Regina knew that, but she couldn't help to feel angry by such bad luck. They hadn't been able to do much alone together, or just the three of them - it was well overdue.

Regina's eyes locked with Emma's, "If you have to go, then you must do what needs to be done. You've never needed my approval for anything, surely not for this - so, go." she walked away before Emma could say anything else in her defense.

Emma became angry too, but not at Regina, more at herself. She was feeling as if maybe she didn't try hard enough. She was angry because she didn't only disappoint Regina, but Henry as well, even if he didn't understand everything well enough yet, she knew he would be saddened by her having to leave.

Regina was walking past hallways of rooms as she turned to notice Daniel speaking to a doctor.

"I'm sorry." the doctor whispered to him as Daniel seemed to be crying.

Regina couldn't help but walk up to him in that moment, "Daniel? Is everything alright?" she asked as he turned to face her with tears in his eyes. She was completely taken by surprise as he rushed towards her, hugging her, sobbing, seeking comfort. Hesitantly, she rubbed his back, "What happened?"

"Sam, she's…" he spoke through quieter sobs, his body trembling in Regina's arms, "She's dying, Regina."

"What?" Regina whispered as she broke their embrace to look him in the eye, not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

Daniel nodded as tears kept falling from his eyes, "She has Leukemia. The doctor said she was sick for the longest time, only her symptoms weren't as bad as they have recently gotten. And, I didn't even know."

Tears fell from Regina's eyes. She hated that someone so angelic, so full of life was dying, and Daniel was once again suffering.

"Once again, life takes away happiness from me." he sobbed quietly as he stood outside of Sam's door. Regina couldn't think of anything else but to hug him from behind, giving him at least a bit of comfort.

Emma walked by through the same hallways as her head turned to where Regina was hugging Daniel. She wasn't going back down that road of jealousy, she trusted Regina above everything now. Things were different. But, she had to admit, she couldn't help to feel a bit of that old sting in that moment. Still, she managed to keep her calm as she walked up to them.

Regina, as if she had known Emma was right behind her in that moment, turned to face her, letting Daniel go almost instantly. Anger still being displayed on the brunette's face, "Samantha is very sick. The doctors say she has advanced cancer."

"Cancer?" Emma's eyes looked over at Daniel then back at Regina.

Daniel nodded, "I just found out myself."

"I'd love to see her, help out with anything she needs." Regina told Daniel, "We'll be staying over at my parent's house tonight. My father hasn't been doing so well either. Please, call me and let me know when I can see her."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you. I know she would really love to see you." his eyes looked over to Emma, "Emma too."

"You can count on us, anything you need for her." Emma offered.

"I appreciate that." Daniel replied, surprised when Regina hugged him again.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Regina said as she walked away, passing Emma without a glance.

Daniel was now surprised once Emma placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She wasn't about to hug him, but she wasn't heartless either to not care about another human beings well being.

"I'm really sorry, Daniel. She doesn't deserve any of this. Neither do you." said Emma. She walked away as Daniel nodded, thanking her yet again for her concern. Both speaking truthfully to each other.

Daniel was left sobbing once again outside of Sam's room. After he was able to calm down, he went back into the room where his dying girlfriend was soundly sleeping. He sat next to her as the sound of the monitor was beeping once and once again. She really looked sick now. Her so full of life self was now slowly disappearing before his eyes. He held her hand as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, tears falling from his eyes once again.

Her eyes slowly, weakly opened as her own tears began to make their way down towards her temples as she looked into Daniel's worried and frightened eyes, "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Shh…" Daniel shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that this has to happen to you and not me."

"I should have been honest with you. You deserve it." she whispered through small sobs, "I was only scared that if you knew… you wouldn't love me."

Daniel shook his head in protest as he placed more gentle kisses on her knuckles, "How could you possibly think that? That's not possible, Sam."

In that moment, he could see her eyes come to life, a small smile forming on her weak lips, "You do love me. Right?"

More tears came out of Daniel's eyes. He honestly couldn't remember crying this much in such a long time. The last time he ever cried this much was when Regina had fallen in love with Emma and he had lost her forever.

He nodded, "I love you very much." he placed a kiss on her forehead, being as gentle as possible as he then placed one on her lips. The hardest part of that was he could feel how her life was being drained away.

"Then, will you do me a favor?" she asked weakly, letting out a light weak laugh as Daniel looked at her with all the worry in the world, "I'm not dying today, Daniel. I'm not ready to leave you just yet."

"You aren't leaving me. You got that?" he spoke firmly, as he placed more kisses on her knuckles, "I need you here."

Samantha smiled weakly, she always knew he still loved Regina, and maybe it was because she was so sick and she could go at any moment that she saw a hint of love for her in his eyes, but whatever the reason - she was planning to enjoy whatever time she had left with that love. With him.

"I'm here. But, you and I both know what's coming." she continued as Daniel just shook his head, "Take me home."

"No. No, you have to get better first. The doctor has to give you some treatments that will make you better."

Tears fell from her eyes, "Daniel." she paused, "I've stopped responding to treatments. I've been in this fight a long time - before we even met." she squeezed his hand as hard as she could muster, "Please. Just take me home. I don't want to spend another minute in this hospital. Whatever time I have left, I want to spend it loving you. Please."

Daniel knew well not to argue, because once she set her mind to something there was no stopping her from accomplishing it.

He nodded, "Okay. I'll talk to the doctor and take you home."

She smiled weakly once again, "Good. Now, one last favor…" she continued as Daniel chuckled, obviously loving that no matter how sick she was, she didn't lose her light that always shined when she was in a room, "I'd really love it, if by tomorrow, we could get married."

"Let's get you home first, and then we'll talk about our wedding, okay?" said Daniel, to which she only nodded, knowing well he would give in all the same.

* * *

Regina was placing a soft kiss on her sleeping son's cheek as she covered him up, while she gently got on her side of the bed. It's a good thing her parent's kept her bed of when she lived there, and that it was big enough for two adults and a child.

Emma walked into the room as she placed her cell phone down on the nightstand, her eyes seeing Regina's back as it was facing her, her hand soothingly rubbing little Henry's back as he slept soundly.

"Sam's going home. I told Daniel that we would go over for a visit tomorrow morning, before heading back home." Emma whispered as she sat climbed in on her side of the bed, facing Regina now, placing a soft kiss on her son's head, grabbing a hold of her wife's hand in the process, "Regina. You know I don't like going to bed angry. I really did try to get out of it."

Emma was right. And, with the devastating news that happened today with Sam's health, it was silly to stay angry at the person she loved most.

Regina gave Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is fight, or worse stay mad at you. Especially when you'll be leaving this weekend."

"I'll come back." Emma whispered.

"It better be soon, Ms. Swan. Or I'll fly there myself and drag you back here." Regina replied in a whisper.

Emma couldn't help but smile, and couldn't, didn't want to imagine what her life would be like without Regina in it. She leaned in as they shared a kiss for the night.

* * *

By morning, they said their goodbyes to Cora and Henry Sr. as they stopped by for a visit with Daniel and Samantha as they promised they would. They allowed her to see little Henry, which he made her smile of course. After a while's visit, Sam had asked to speak to Regina alone in her bedroom, while Emma and Daniel waited in the living room along with Henry.

"With all of Henry's storming through here, I didn't even have a chance to ask how you were feeling." said Regina as she shared a laugh with Samantha.

"I'm feeling better now that I'm home." Sam said as she continued, "You're lucky. That's something I will never be able to give Daniel - a little boy. Or a girl."

"You've given him so much more than that, Sam. Daniel knows that." replied Regina.

"But, not the love he would have wanted." said Sam.

Regina paused for a moment, unsure of the correct way to answer her, "Every love is different. Special in it's own way."

"I'm not stupid, Regina. That man will die loving you, and that's okay. Because for the first time in years, I've honestly come to feel that slowly, I've been winning over his heart."

Regina's heart ached. She wished with all her heart that Daniel could finally move on. She loved Emma and it was only fair that he found love in someone else as well. She hated being the cause of all of Sam's sadness.

"Don't blame yourself." she said, as if she could Regina's mind, "He can't help himself. I know he will never love me as much as he loved you, but I know he loves me. I just want to ask you for a favor."

"Anything." replied Regina as she listened attentively.

"You know him a lot longer than I ever did. So, you'll know that once I'm gone, he won't handle it well." she paused, "I just want to leave peacefully knowing that you will be there for him once I'm gone." she spoke as she could see the hestance in Regina's face, "I know Emma won't be too happy about it, and I don't wish to create a problem for you, but, I'm asking you as a friend. Don't leave him alone. He's going to need a good friend, someone he trusts - and, I know for a fact that you're that person for him."

Regina reached out for her hand, "I'll be around. He knows he can count on us for anything he needs. Same as you."

Sam smiled, "Thank you. I've also convinced Daniel that given that my time can run out at any moment, we've decided to get married here. With just yours and Emma's presence alone and a judge."

Regina smiled as tears fell from her eyes, "We'd be more than happy to form a part of that."

Daniel was quietly observing Emma with Henry as they sat on the couch, as Henry drew on a piece of a paper with a pencil.

"You're good with him." he continued as Emma looked up at him, "He looks a lot like Regina."

Emma smiled down at Henry as the boy smiled back at her as he went back to his drawing, "His as beautiful as his mother."

"He is." Daniel murmured, which Emma managed to hear as her eyes looked back up at him.

Luckily there was a knock at the door before either of them could exchange anymore words. Soon enough, Emma was filled in by Regina about the marriage that was going to take place in the bedroom. Given Sam's condition, they couldn't plan a big wedding, nor did she care. All she truly cared about and wanted most in the world was to marry the man she loved. And, that was happening.

The ceremony was small, they exchanged small vows and rings (which both had purchased) as Emma and Regina served as witnesses to their union, along with little Henry.

* * *

Early morning, Regina awoke to an empty bed, but noticed a rose had been placed on Emma's pillow as it rested on a note, which read for her to mount her horse and go their special place that Emma had shared with her a long time ago. As soon as she saw that Henry was looked after by Mary Margaret and David, she rode off to where she was instructed.

Once she arrived, she was completely surprised to find Emma had set up a picnic blanket with some wine, cheese and some lunches she had prepared herself for the occasion. Flowers had bloomed beautifully around the lake, which brought a smile to Regina's lips as she joined Emma on the grass while Emma served her a glass of wine.

"I know this doesn't make up for my having to leave, but I'm hoping it'll be a start until I return." said Emma as she handed her the wine glass, which Regina took.

"It's definitely a start." Regina replied as they both took sips from their glasses. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the food that Emma had prepared, "It's early, Emma. Why did you prepare lunches, instead of breakfast?"

Emma smiled, "Well, these lunches are actually for after."

"After what?" Regina's brow raised up.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Emma sat her glass aside, taking Regina's own glass, setting it aside as well, as she placed a kiss on her wife's lips, speaking in between kisses, as her hands began to slide underneath her shirt, "After I make slow and passionate love to you."

Regina chuckled, looking at the blonde as if she lost her mind, "Here?"

"Why not? It's the perfect place." Emma's lips made contact with Regina's neck, moving down to her shoulder as her shirt was removed.

It was then that Regina scooted closer towards Emma, feeling shy all of a sudden of the idea of making love out in nature itself.

"What if someone comes by and sees?" a shade of pink took over the brunette's cheeks, placing her own set of kisses on the blonde's lips as they came in contact with her own.

"The only two people who will be coming is us." Emma murmured against Regina's lips, as the brunette couldn't help but laugh at.

Regina didn't waste anymore time, she removed Emma's shirt, after that both of their jeans were off before either of them even knew it.

Emma had wrapped them up in an extra blanket as they moved in a rhythm only they had come to know with one another. Feeling as the body heats came in contact and made their bodies sweat as they laid underneath the shining sun. But, neither cared. Emma was tender, slow, patient and passionate all in one. As was Regina.

Both women explored their bodies like they hadn't done in a long time. Not a single inch was missed without being kissed, touched, or felt.

Emma's hands caressed every curve, as her tongue tasted Regina's salted skin, her lips placing kisses past her shoulders, down to her arms, and up her back as they would change positions every so often. Regina's eyes closing in pleasure as she fully took in every feeling of Emma's lips and hot tongue against every inch of her back. She didn't miss a single one.

Her hand cupping her bare breasts as the blonde's slow and passionate movements kept up from behind.

Both women releasing soft moans with every movement they made, as each of their soaked walls tightened around their fingers once they had changed from the last position of the day, as Regina laid on top of Emma, both moving and coming together, exchanging breaths through panting, hot kisses.

Regina took her time with Emma as well, as she kissed her way down past the blonde's breasts, cupping one with her hand as she gently squeezed, while her tongue left a wet, hot trail down her abs as she hid underneath the covers that were still laid out on them. Her tongue quickly finding the entrance it seeked as it then moved on to a hardened clit, that quickly made Emma orgasm once again.

 **ENDING OF M RATED SCENE**

* * *

Emma left for London the following day. The trip was long and tiring, and as promised she called as soon as she had arrived. Skyping with Henry as he would blow kisses towards his mother's phone so Emma would do the same.

It was tough for her to be away from home for two whole weeks, so far away. But, just as work kept her busy, it made those two weeks fly by so quick. With the factory getting a grip on how things would work from there, she was no longer needed. So, she happily packed and waited for a private plane that she had been offered to arrive home faster to get her back to her family.

Regina already had a dinner planned out and being served while her, Henry, Mary Margaret and David waited for her to walk through that door at any given moment. She wanted everything to be perfect for when she arrived, cooking the first meal she had ever cooked for her when they first married. Lasagna.

Henry was playing with a set of his toy cars near the living room area, fully showered and ready to receive his mom with the biggest kiss and hug ever. He couldn't stop going on and on about how he wanted to be the first one to hug her.

Henry's little head looked towards the door as a knock echoed throughout the house, his eyes following his mom Regina as she quickly rushed towards the door with a smile on her face.

But, that smile was soon gone as she saw two police officers standing before her, one of them being Daniel himself, who obviously travelled a long way.

"Regina…" said Daniel, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but…" his eyes looked over at Henry as he was too preoccupied with his toy cars.

"What's happened?" Regina could already sense something bad was coming, "Is it Sam?"

"No." Daniel quickly answered, "It's…" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "It's Emma." he continued as Regina's brows furrowed, "We got a call that the private plane Emma was on was barely taking off from London when…"

"When what?" Regina asked, her voice already shaking.

"Regina, the plane crashed." he continued as Regina shook her head, tears already falling from her eyes, "There was some type of malfunction, it seems to have disappeared somewhere in mid air. The police are doing all they can to try to find the pieces, along with Emma's body."

"No…" Regina murmured.

"The pilot was found near water - dead. So, if he didn't survive then there's a chance Emma didn't' make it."

"No!" Regina cried out, to which Henry looked up this time, jumping at his mother's gut wrenching scream, followed by a strong sob.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: PLEASE don't hate me! I promise you all, Emma is NOT dead. I won't give away spoilers, but I can tell you a lot has to happen before she comes back into the story. I promise you, she will be back. This wouldn't be a SQ ff if that wasn't so ;)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I am so sorry for my huge delay on this story! Life has been too stressful, with my mom's surgery, my grandmother's passing and to top it all off, I recently had a car accident. I'm a little banged up, but doing well! :) Things are slowly calming themselves down, so here I am writing again. I can't even begin to tell you all how amazing it feels and how each and every one of your comments and reviews filled with kind words and support for my writing makes me smile. I will get to working on the next chapter for this long awaited story! Things aren't over yet, you guys. I hope you enjoy! :) Happy to be back writing for all of you!**_

 _ **P.S. I want to thank each and every one of you for your condolences on fb and kind words. My condolences and friendship go out to those of you who have recently lost a loved one.**_

* * *

Regina quickly shut the door, in consideration to her son as she looked right into Daniel's eyes, tears streaming down, unable to believe the news she had just received. "Tell me, that's not true. Daniel, tell me this is a joke!" her head turned towards the door as it opened.

"What's going on, Regina? We heard you screaming." Mary Margaret asked, already with glassy eyes.

"They are here to tell me that Emma's plane crashed. But, they don't seem to have her body." replied Regina as Mary Margaret gasped, placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

Daniel looked down to the floor and back up at Regina in shame and sadness, "Not yet, no."

"Then, you can't come into my home and tell me she is dead, when you don't even have a body to give me!" Regina shouted, anger taking over her.

Mary Margaret placed a hand over the brunette's shoulder, exchanging looks at the officers before her, "We spoke to her just yesterday. She was really happy to be coming home with her family - her wife. She can't possibly be _dead_." tears streamed down her eyes as she said that last word.

"I'm really sorry, ma'am. I know this isn't exactly the news one expects, especially at this hour of the night." Daniel's partner spoke.

Mary Margaret held Regina in her arms as the brunette could do nothing but cry, her eyes looking over to the officers once again, Daniel's especially, "I think it'd be best if you leave now."

Daniel's partner nodded as he took his leave, walking back to the cruiser. Daniel turned back to Regina, "Regina." he spoke softly, "I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

"We'll be just fine, thank you Daniel." Mary Margaret interrupted him, glaring at him in the process, while Regina remained sobbing quietly. Daniel simply nodded and took his leave. Mary Margaret didn't mean to be hard on him. She was sure he felt bad for Emma's disappearance, because she didn't want to believe that her daughter was dead. There was no way. She knew Emma would be back - sooner or later, and until that time she felt like she needed to look after Regina and Henry now. It's what Emma would have wanted.

Regina couldn't take it any longer. Her body just gave out in sobs, Mary Margaret dropped to the floor along with her as she could do nothing but cry. The older woman being her rock, her support in the most painful and imaginable of moments in both their lives.

"Tell me this isn't true. Tell me she's fine. Tell me she's coming back!" Regina spoke almost in a plead, her tears streaming down her makeup.

"She's fine. She will be coming back" Mary Margaret nodded, holding Regina as close as possible to her embrace. Her own tears streaming down. "Emma will come back to us. She will come back." her own voice breaking with emotion. She couldn't believe that something like this would just take her daughter from her. So many years she couldn't be with her and now that they were a family - she couldn't of just be taken away from her in the blink of an eye. Life couldn't possibly be that cruel.

"Henry…" Regina lifted her head up from Mary Margaret's shoulder, quickly wiping her tears. With all the bad news that she had received like a bucket of cold water that had just been dropped on her, she had completely forgotten about Henry for a short while. "How on earth will I explain this to him? How will he come to understand that he's mother is…?" more tears streamed down sad brown eyes as she shook her head, not being able to bring herself to say the last word of that sentence.

"David has him inside. We will find a way to explain this to him. Maybe not right away, but we will have to tell him sooner or later."

It had been a long night for Regina. For everyone in the house. News got traveled fast about Emma's passing. August, Ruby, Graham, and Kathryn visited as days passed. Mary Margaret would hold her tears around Henry, just as Regina. Henry was a smart kid, so being around him was like walking around eggshells for everyone. It was tough. Especially when he asked about his other mother. The word was that his mother was still on her work trip and she wasn't coming back just yet.

Yes, it was painful. Emma's absence was too much to bare. Three nights passed and Regina laid in her bed (their bed), sobbing into her pillow - like every night since the worst news of her life. Tears streamed down her eyes as her arms snaked around Emma's pillow. Pools of tears already formed on the silk pillowcase as her body trembling from all her muffled crying. Everyone was having a hard time accepting the fact that Emma was no longer with them. But, Regina was taking it the hardest. It was hard. She wouldn't see her wife again. She wouldn't have the privilege to touch her again, to kiss her, love her. Simply seeing her smile wouldn't be possible anymore. Playing together with their son.

There was a faint knock just outside her door, faint but enough for her to still shift her eyes towards the knocking, wiping at her tears quickly. "Come in." Regina's voice was soft and shaky.

As the door slowly opened, a faint gasp was heard coming from Regina as she quickly sat up and ran towards the person standing before the door frame, "Jefferson!" a soft grunt was heard from her younger brother as he securely wrapped his arms around her form. Uncontrollable sobs were heard coming from Regina as soon as she felt her brother's arms wrap around her. Jefferson's eyes closed as he felt, taking in Regina's agonizing pain.

News traveled so fast, even Jefferson heard of Emma's misfortune that he quickly took the first flight out to be with her. This was a big change for him, it still surprised him how much he quickly changed compared to how he used to be. Before, he really couldn't care that Regina was in a loveless marriage with Emma. But now - he cared. He truly loved and cared for her. He was a better man thanks to the love and guidance of a wonderful woman that would soon be his wife.

"I came as soon as I could. As soon as I heard." Jefferson said in a mere whisper as he wiped away her tears that were still making their way down her beautiful but sad face. His smile was supportive but a sad one. He never truly had a chance to get to know Emma, but he always liked her. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

"Emma is not dead. She's not." Regina quickly shook her head in protest to the idea of her wife's passing, "She can't be."

"Let's sit." He motioned towards her bed, as he joined her, sitting right beside her. His hand quickly finding its place on top of hers. He remained silent, his thumb wiping away at another tear.

"David, August and Graham are on the search for her. I've been talking to the police, they keep telling me if her body could turn up it would be somewhere at sea." her eyes finally looked up into Jefferson's, "You've been at sea, Jefferson. You know it well."

Jefferson knew what Regina was asking. She didn't even have to word it.

"Regina-"

"Please, Jefferson! I've never asked you for anything. In my whole life. Please, do this for me. For Emma. I know you were always a jerk when it came to her, but deep down - you liked her."

A chuckle escaped Jefferson, followed by a deep draw of breath as he exhaled slowly, "I did." he nodded, "I liked her from the start. Emma was good for you. That day I arrived here and blackmailed you to give me the money to run off, Emma didn't like it, but she helped me for your sake. To keep you happy and at peace." a small smile formed on his lips as his hand tapped gently on her own, "I know now what it's like to truly love someone. To look into the eyes of the person that loves you and you can just see it." he paused momentarily, "I saw it in Emma's eyes. Like I saw it in yours."

Regina broke into another sob. Jefferson quickly pulled his sister into a warm and loving embrace. She could never remember him being affectionate, much less supportive as he was being now, but she was quick to accept his embrace. Her head resting on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his form. Her hands balled into tight fists on Jefferson's uniform.

"Jefferson… are you- are you crying?"

It was even more surprising to Regina seeing actual (first time) tears streaming down Jefferson's eyes.

He quickly wiped his tears with his thumb, chuckling as he spoke, "Whoever knew I had a heart, right? Mother would be extremely surprised." he leaned into Regina's gentle touch as she cupped his cheek.

"You have a heart, Jefferson. If you didn't, you wouldn't of allowed Mia to change you into the man you are today." replied Regina as a tear of her own fell from the corner of her eye. "Enjoy every moment you can with her. You never know when it might be the last."

They embraced each other in another tight hug. Regina sobbing softly as she couldn't help but miss Emma even more in that very moment. But, she couldn't lose hope. She couldn't come to accept that her wife was simply gone.

* * *

Lily pounded on Robert's door, time and time again. Tears making their way down her red puffy eyes. She did not wait for the man to open the door. She had already welcomed herself inside as Robert made his way into the tiny living room area as he was welcomed with a hard slap across the face.

"You lied to me!" she pointed a finger towards Robert's chest, "You always wanted her dead, didn't you?" she shoved him once, "It was you!" twice, "You killed Emma!"

Robert had a smirk on his face that Lily wanted to keep slapping right off. "Come in. Make yourself comfortable." he sat down on the only couch he owned, "I'm sorry to hear about your dear Emma's tragic demise."

"You aren't sorry." she scoffed, "How could you do that to her, Robert? Why?" she paused for a minute as tears never stopped making their way down her sad, pool filled eyes. "She was your family! How can you have the heart to kill your own niece?!"

"You know nothing! Nothing!" he lifted a finger up in warning as he stood up from the couch. Face red with anger.

"I _know_ enough! It was Emma who always remained clueless to the truth!"

Robert couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes. As it turns out, you weren't any better than her wife after all, were you?"

In coming was another hard given slap, but Robert was quick to catch Lily's hand, tightening his grip around her slim wrist before her hand made impact with his face for a second time.

Robert had kept that family secret well hidden from anyone. Including Emma. She never knew the truth that kept staring her in the face for years. But, now he wasn't afraid to uncover it. It didn't benefit him in any way - he wasn't going to gain her billions just because he was family. By right, all of Emma's financials and properties belong to Regina and Henry. No, it wasn't about money. It was more for his simple sick pleasure of finally watching her fall and lose everything in a matter of seconds since her private plane had been tampered with.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months of no luck in finding a body to claim that would be Emma's. No matter the time that passed, no one wanted to give up hope. The search wouldn't come to and end. Even Jefferson united with them and Mia agreed to help along the way - without any luck whatsoever. Jefferson would go out of his way out at sea on his given orders to search for Emma. August, Graham, David, Ruby and Regina would pass out a printed missing persons bulletin around the city, in hopes that someone had seen her.

Samantha even managed to convince Daniel to help them look. He was doing very well in the force and could pull a few strings to call other police stations, having made friends in high places. Regina didn't feel at all comfortable asking him to that for her, but he didn't hesitate to help. With Sam's condition worsening - he couldn't possibly say no after all.

Nothing.

No Emma.

As more months passed by, Henry was now growing inpatient and fussy that his other mother was still away at another 'business trip.' It was becoming harder and harder on Regina to have to lie to him about the truth. She had to tell him. She just needed to figure out a way that was gentle enough for him to understand about death. But, how could you possibly ever make that topic gentle?

After putting her son to bed, she made her way into her own bedroom as she changed into a pair of her silk pajamas and made her way into that cold, empty queen sized bed. Pools of tears forming around her eyes as her head soon hit the pillow. It had become a habit now to snake her arms around Emma's pillow and hug it close to her chest as she muffled her sobs. Her brain couldn't help to draw pictures for her in that moment of all the endless fights they shared in this very room. Like the time she waltzed her way in here, angry at Emma for having witnessed how Lily placed a kiss on her lips. Or when Emma nearly died after getting shot. How weak and still beautiful she looked. Even though that happened in what used to be Regina's bedroom, she remembered it very well. How she began to fall in love with her day by day, after swearing to herself that she would never come to love someone who had hurt her.

Now, she needed her to breathe. She craved her touch. Her kisses. She'd give anything to hear her 'I love you's' once more. She sobbed harder as her mind painted a vivid picture of their many passionate nights they shared in this very bed. The look on Emma's face when she would reach her climax from the many pleasures she was given. The look in her eyes everytime Regina would catch her staring. Her green eyes glowing with every ounce of love she could possibly display.

If it wasn't because they had Henry, Regina probably would have already considered killing herself just so she could be reunited with Emma. Living like this was no life at all for her. She needed for her to come back. They had a son, damn it. She had to come back. She had to.

 _You are a hell of a woman, Regina. The strongest I've ever come to know. You got this._ That's what Emma's voice in Regina's head was telling her now. The brunette could clearly hear it sounding inside her brain cells, burning their way in like a brand.

"Mama?" her head lifted up as she heard a faint little voice call out to her as the sound of her bedroom door was heard as it opened. "You sad." standing at the foot of her bed was Henry, his little voice demanding to know why he had been sensing his mother's sadness for months.

Regina smiled as brightly as she could at her son as she lifted him up onto the bed, "Nothing to worry about, my darling. Mommy's just a little sad. That's all."

"I miss mommy too." Henry's eyes were in tears before her, looking exactly like Regina's, it tore her heart in two. It was then, Regina knew it was time to tell him. She couldn't fool him or lie any longer.

She took a deep breath as she softly spoke, her hand brushing against the boy's soft head of hair, "Sweetheart…" she paused. This was really hard. "Mommy…" tears made their way down her own brown eyes as her voice broke. "She's… she's gone, Henry. Do you understand? Mommy won't be coming home."

"Why?" the boy's eyes released their tears now as he just threw himself onto his mother in the tightest hug he had ever given her. "I want mommy home!" he sobbed into her hair as it muffled his crying. "I want mommy!"

Regina hugged him so tight, she couldn't let go. Her chin rested on his little head as she cried silently. Hearing her son break broke her soul. She knew, Henry understood what had been going on. Her hand rested on the back of his head, "I know, my love. I want her home too." her voice broke. "And, we will find her." She looked at Henry as she quickly wiped away his tears, smiling a sad smile at him. She couldn't give up hope now. Now more than ever she needed to cling to that. "I promise you, we will find her. Mommy's just… a little lost."

"I help too?" the boy asked in a sad tone, pouty lip.

"Yes, of course you can."

Henry clinged to her once again, like a baby koala refusing to release its mother as Regina held him in her arms just the same. They remained clinged to each other for a good hour until Henry's eyes were exhausted with sleep. Regina didn't have the heart to take him into his own bed that night - she laid him in Emma's side of the bed as he cuddled up to her side as soon as she settled into her side once again. Her hand softly brushing the boy's hair as she stared at him until her own eyes gave out in exhaustion.

This was not going to be an easy journey without Emma. Nor for Henry without his other mother. And, Regina had to prepare herself for that. In case Emma never appeared, she needed to be ready. But, she wasn't willing to accept it just yet. Not yet.

* * *

Regina stood in front of her mirror, placing her earing on her ear as she gave herself a look over once again as her black dress fell perfectly to her figure.

 _You take my very breath away._ She could clearly hear Emma say inside her head once more as through the mirror she could clearly see how she would be standing behind her right now if she were here. Wrapping her arms around her waist as she placed kiss after gentle kiss up her bare shoulder, as her lips traveled up to her neck.

As hard as she tried not to cry on this big, important day for Daniel and Sam - it was inevitable. She quickly wiped at her tears as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." her voice soft as she composed herself.

Mary Margaret made her way inside the room as she smiled at the sight of Regina in her black dress. "You look amazing, Regina."

Regina smiled as she eyed Mary Margaret's own white gown, "As do you. You chose the perfect dress."

"Emma chose it for me." her smile disappearing, as was Regina's at the mention of Emma's name. Both women remained quiet, until Mary Margaret made her way towards Regina and embraced her in a hug, tears making their way down.

Regina quickly parted from her embrace, as she shook her head, "I can't keep doing this." she wiped at her tears, "I can't ruin this day for Daniel. It's too important to him."

"You're in mourning, Regina. I'm sure that's more than understandable." Mary wipes away her own tears, "Why don't we just stay home?" she suggests, which Regina is quick to protest against.

"No." she shakes her head, "No. I can do this." she nods, her eyes connecting to Mary Margaret's as she gives her a reassuring smile. "I can. It's what Emma would have encouraged me to do. Besides… it will do us good to get out of the house for a while. Henry's been very excited about this whole wedding, you could swear he was the one getting married."

Both exchanged a small laugh that felt pretty good to share after endless months of crying their eyes out.

"Well, then. Let's not keep him waiting." replied Mary Margaret as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the set of stairs, arms linked together. Both smiling at the sight of David with Henry in matching tuxes. With Samantha being the only child and Daniel not having a family, they had asked Regina a while back if she would mind allowing Henry to be their ring bearer for this day - which Henry was more than happy to say yes to.

"Look mama! I do it myself!" Henry beamed, feeling pretty proud of himself as he had clipped on his little bow tie without any assistance.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she bent down to be at her son's level, fixing up his bow tie which was not straight enough, "I can see that. You will be the best looking in that wedding."

"Oh, thank you. I don't particularly like to wear fancy clothing, but I have to agree, I do look good." David joked, as Regina raised an eyebrow at him and Mary Margaret scoffed at him.

Henry being the only one giggling at the man's joke, "Gwampa, you silly!"

The room froze as eyes fell on Henry, and David stood like a statue with wide eyes in surprise at the word the boy had used to refer to him. That was the first time ever he had called him grandpa. But, as Regina already knew - Henry was a smart one and as a kid he saw and heard everything. Given that his and Mary Margaret's relationship was blossoming day by day, month by month and year by year, why not? He didn't mind at all being given that title. He'd wear it proudly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes shut tight, preventing from tears to come down. He too like everyone had cried so much after Emma's fate. He didn't want to cry now because he was being more and more welcomed into the family. Although, he did appreciate that they were finally having a small good moment in their lives.

He cleared his throat, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "We should get going. We don't want to be late." he scooped up Henry in his arms as he held the door opened for Regina and Mary Margaret, "Come on, little man. You have the most important job today."

The door shut behind them as they made their way out and into the SUV, quickly driving their way to the most awaited wedding.

* * *

With Sam's health deteriorating, even if she was at her weakest part in her illness, Daniel came to the decision of wanting her to have the wedding of her dreams. She truly wanted it, even when they had agreed to get married in a flash with Regina and Emma as witnesses back when she was diagnosed with her illness. Daniel was more than happy to make that happen for her. For them.

The wedding was a beautiful ceremony. Despite Samantha being in a pale state, she looked absolutely beautiful walking down that aisle towards her husband. Daniel was smiling inside and out. His heart fluttering in that very moment. It was truly the best day of his life. Their lives.

Regina's smile was sad as she watched the bride and groom exchange their vows. Her smile grew wide once Henry had handed each one of them their rings. He looked absolutely handsome while he performed his duty as ring bearer. She couldn't help to think of Emma in that very moment. How happy she would be right now if she'd be witnessing this herself. It was crazy for her to see a little bit of Emma in Henry. Coincidental or not - they shared the same chin, same dimples on their cheeks. Even in the way he sometimes smiled.

It was crazy, indeed.

As they shared their kiss as husband and wife before the church and all their guests, the applause was heard echoing all around the room.

Right after, at the dinner - all was filled with happiness. Samantha still seemed weak, but not weak enough to enjoy that day to the fullest. The father and daughter dance was simply beautiful. Her dress long and dragging across the floor. Truly looking like a princess from a fairytale. Sam's father couldn't help but shed a few tears, not only because his only daughter was now married to the man she loved - but, because it was only a matter of time until she was no longer with them. He shook that thought away, smiling lovingly at his daughter - as today wasn't the time to think of the inevitable.

The dance between bride and groom was just as beautiful as Ed Sheeran played loudly through the speakers as they shared their first dance. It was slower than normal, as Daniel held on to Sam tightly so she wouldn't have a chance to feel completely and more exhausted that she would collapse on the tile floor.

"You are truly the most beautiful one here." Daniel said, softly.

"I have to be. I'm the bride." Sam joked as Daniel lightly chuckled. Her arms gracefully wrapped around his neck as her forearms rested on his shoulders.

"Thank you." said Daniel.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man in the world."

They smiled as they shared a loving and passionate kiss, continuing their dance as man and wife.

Tears made their way down Regina's pool filled eyes. Not because of Daniel, but because of Emma. She missed her ever so terribly. She couldn't help to think in that very moment, as she watched the newly married couple share their dance, smiling down on each other and gaze on each other with looks so full of love it could make anyone sick to their stomach or miss the ones they loved.

It made her heart ache. Emma was supposed to be here, sitting beside her. Holding her hand as their thumbs lightly brushed against each other's skins. Smiling and gazing upon each other's eyes with a love so strong it was envious to the world. That's what their love was. Is. A feeling so pure and real that it was once envious.

It was then, the applause was heard as the song came to an end. As bride and groom took their seats at the head table of the ballroom, Regina glanced down as she felt a hand grasp her own. A smiling Henry looking up at her, with hopeful eyes.

"Dance, mama!" the four year old demanded. A demand and plea so felt, Regina couldn't possibly say no. She stood up, lifting her son up in her arms as she carried him across the dance floor, which was already full of people dancing around them.

Regina began swaying Henry in her arms, a hand on the boy's back as his chubby arms wrapped around her like a monkey.

"I wuv you, mama." Her tears were immediate at the sound of her son's tiny voice as her arms held on tighter to his tiny form. His little suit jacket wrinkling beneath her arms.

"I love you, my darling." Regina whispered in his ear as she placed a long sticky kiss to his chubby cheek. Leaving a trail of red marked lips on his face. She couldn't help but smile as Henry squirmed in her arms, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Henry. Do I get the pleasure of a dance with you?" Sam asked, her smile soft as his little arms reached for her after he looked over for his mother's approval.

Daniel stood before her now, his tux crisp and clean as it should be. "May I?" he held out his hand, offering the brunette a dance.

Regina was hesitant but took his hand as he gently pulled her in for a dance. His other hand placed delicately on her hip as he took the lead. Regina couldn't help to look into the man's eyes. They were different. Happier. She was certainly happy for him, but couldn't help to think of Emma. Her mind pictured her sitting at their table, watching him like a hawk as Daniel now shared a dance with her wife. Still not trusting him (probably never fully trusting him) but, playing nice and fully trusting Regina. The smallest of smiles formed on her lips without her being aware of it as she shook her head to the silly thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina shook her thoughts, awakening from them as she didn't realize she had remained lost in a daze. Her eyes meeting Daniel's once more as she allowed him to lead her more into their dance. It was a slow one. One which Regina would much rather be sharing with her wife in this moment. But, the painful reminder of her absence was always there.

"I was just thinking how happy you look." she forced a smile, "You deserve it."

Daniel's eyes never parted from Regina's as he spoke, his voice soft, "How long have we've known each other, Regina? We may have taken different paths in our lives, but I still know you. You can talk to me." he paused for a minute before continuing, "It's Emma, isn't it?"

Regina's eyes burned as tears formed, her eyes turning glassy. "If you're going to tell me the same as August, Graham and Kathryn about giving up on her-"

"No." his voice was too calmly as he spoke before her, sincerity oozing from his eyes, "I can perfectly understand what you're going through."

"How's that?"

Daniel slowly spinned Regina out as he brought her back into his embrace, locking their eyes once again. His voice not breaking his tone of softness, "It's been a great day for Sam today. But, she has her bad days. Her sickness is only getting worse." Regina's eyes teared up more at the thought no one ever wanted to think about that was soon to be near. She really did like Samantha. They had managed to become good friends over the years they've come to know each other. "And, that's exactly the look I had when I lost the person I've loved most in this world."

Regina tried pulling back, wanting to finish their dance, but Daniel held on, "Don't. Please." he spoke again, "I love her. I honestly never thought I could find someone to love again after I lost you - but, I did. And, I'm going to respect her until…" he stopped himself from finishing that last sentence. He couldn't voice it. It was too hard. He sighed.

"Don't think about that now. Not today." Regina spoke in the same soft tone as his. "Take it from someone who knows first hand, Daniel… enjoy every minute of every day you have with her. Because once you lose that… nothing will make the pain go away."

"I know you're going to find this hard to believe, but… I miss her too sometimes."

And, it was hard to believe. Regina's brow raised up in disbelief and surprise all at once that Daniel would ever really miss Emma now that she was gone.

A chuckle escaped him, knowing the brunette's expression all too well. "Hard to believe. I know. I don't believe it myself sometimes. I mean who would miss their arch enemy?" A light laugh escaped him, "It wasn't easy to lie to her when I did. I wanted to tell her about us so many times, but you know what? The love she had for you always made me stop. Emma wasn't a bad person. I liked her when she wasn't stealing you away from me."

They both shared a laugh at his joke. This was a side of him Regina missed seeing.

"She does bring out the best in you." Regina couldn't help to comment. "I missed seeing this side of you. Seeing you smile."

"Will the day come again when I see your smile?" Daniel asked. Their dance stopping as the song ended, but he remained close to her.

Regina was at a loss for words. Even she didn't know the answer to that question herself. She smiled for one person only and that was Henry. But, behind closed doors and once her son was tucked in bed, peacefully dreaming… she was a mess. That was her life now. It angered her, but it also made her hang on to hope in seeing Emma alive and well. She had to be alive! Her mind screamed it every time she wanted to just give up.

Her eyes exhausted from all her daily crying, that if it wasn't for the magic of make up she wore tonight - the black circles from underneath her eyes of lack of sleep would be very noticable. But, if there was anything Regina was always good at; it was to keep up appearances. Fake a smile. Keep her composure. She learned that the hard way when her and Emma were always down each other's throats in the past. Having to be around Lily when she couldn't simply tolerate the woman was another lesson learned. Whom frankly she hadn't heard of anymore in what felt like a long time, and she was glad. With Emma's death as a constant reminder that she might never get her wife back, she didn't need to deal with someone she simply didn't like - yet again.

"Mama!" Regina smiled at a very energetic Henry as he ran towards her. Scooping her son up as she smiled at him. "I danced!"

Daniel smiled as he quietly walked away, making his way towards his beautiful bride. Allowing Regina to have a moment alone with her son.

"I saw, my darling. You were wonderful!"

"I wish mommy was here…" the boy's joyful expression soon fell as did Regina's as she automatically pulled him into a tight hug.

"Me too, Henry." The brunette's brows furrowed in pain and sadness as she held back the tears, not wanting to cry in front of Henry for what felt like would be the hundredth time. And, just like that she smiled as she looked at her son once again, "I'll tell you what, when we get home tonight. I have a surprise that I want you to keep with you always."

As they returned to their assigned table, Mary Margaret was quick to lean into Regina, whispering in her ear over the loud music.

"Are you alright?"

Regina nodded with a warm smile, "I'm fine." she was quick to notice the older woman's discomfort. "What's on your mind?"

There was a lot on the older woman's mind. But, right now wasn't the best time to discuss it. She would wait for later tonight. No matter how late it was.

* * *

It was rather late by the time they arrived home. It was clear to Regina something was bothering Mary Margaret, but she had her son to attend to and tuck in before speaking with her.

She quickly changed into her silk pajamas, retrieving a picture she had developed a few days ago from the drawer on her nightstand as she headed into her son's bedroom. She smiled warmly at Henry as the boy sat up in his bed, gripping on to the plush giraffe Emma had bought him. Regina made sure to inform him of his mom's gift, and it was his most favorite one.

"I get surprise now?" his smile was instant as his mother sat next to him in bed.

"Of course. I told you, you would." she handed him the picture she had developed, Henry clutching it with his small fingers as his eyes focused instantly on the photo before him.

His eyes and smile instantly grew, "It's me and mommy!" he looked over at Regina, quickly looking back at the picture before him. His giraffe now in between the sheets.

"Mommy and I." Regina corrected, her smile immediate at watching her son smiling and happy. "Do you know why I'm giving this to you?" she continued as Henry shook his head, "I'm giving this picture to you to keep with you forever. Wherever you go. Have it with you." she smiled as Henry nodded in agreement. Paying close attention to every word his mother said.

"You are still too young to understand this right now, but as you grow older you will forget a lot of things you know of now." she paused, hating the thought of Henry forgetting about Emma. She would make sure that never happened. "I want you to always, _always_ remember your mom. Hold on to every memory you have of her with you, yeah? Don't ever allow yourself to forget her, Henry." her eyes looked down at the photograph that remained clutched in Henry's hands, pools of tears quickly forming, "I want you to _always_ remember how much she loves you."

Her voice broke as she said that last sentence to Henry. She didn't and couldn't dare using the word love in past tense. It pained her way too much to even accept that Emma could really be dead.

Henry was smart to take quick notice in his mother's sadness. She couldn't help her tears from coming down as she felt her son's tiny hand cup her cheek, as their eyes met in a sad, empty gaze.

"Mommy come back soon?" his small voice asked, filled with sadness from missing his mother. Regina quickly wrapped her arms around his tiny form, seeking comfort herself. Her brows furrowed as she held in her pain, trying not to break down in front of her son.

"Of course, sweetheart. Mommy would never, ever forget you. Ever."

It was painful enough to have her mind wonder about Emma's whereabouts, feeling her absence, the ache of not having her physically. But, Henry's tears as he clinged to her own body hurt her way more than anything else. She did dream what it would be like to be a mother when she was with Daniel, but never once did she imagine being one. Of course, once Emma came into the picture, she could imagine it every single day. And, now that she was a mother - she'd give anything to keep her son safe from this pain. She would rather feel that pain and sting of loneliness of not having her wife with them more than she already has been if it meant Henry would be safe from it.

She wiped away his tears as she gave him a sad smile, "Come on, lay down. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Henry immediately did as he was told, closing his eyes as Regina placed the most gentle of kisses to his forehead, lying right next to him while she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

It didn't take Henry long to fall into a peaceful sleep. Mary Margaret's room was right across from his, and as soon as Regina exited his bedroom, shutting the door quietly. She stood before Mary Margaret's, knocking softly on her door. As she heard a soft " _come in"_ from the older woman.

"Henry's passed out. He loved the picture with Emma." she smiled as Mary Margaret did.

"That is a wonderful picture of them together."

"Yes." her brows furrowed as she noticed Mary Margaret's seriousness. "Something's been on your mind all night, hasn't it?" she took a seat next to her on the bed. "Tell me. What's wrong? Apart from missing Emma."

"Emma." the older woman's voice was softer than a whisper, she wondered if Regina had heard her. Her eyes burned from the tears that were already forming around them.

Regina placed her hand over Mary Margaret's as more tears made their way down her own brown eyes, "She has to come home. She has to be… out there… somewhere."

"I hope that she is alive and comes home."

"Are you doubting she may be alive as well? Just like Graham, August and Kathryn do." there was hurt and anger in the brunette's voice now.

Mary Margaret shook her head, answering without hesitance, "No, Regina. I will never stop doubting, wishing, or having faith that Emma is alive." she gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze as her eyes locked onto Regina's as Regina broke down crying, "Emma _is_ alive. You _have_ to keep believing that. You can't give up!"

"I haven't given up. I've been doing all I can, making every call to find her. But, while she's… out there, what am I supposed to do with all this heartache?" her voice broke once again.

There was silence. But, Regina could tell there was something in the way Mary Margaret was staring at her. Something - a wonder had been eating at her all night. That's when she finally spoke…

"You're going to hate me for thinking this. But, I have to know…" she inhaled sharply, "You wouldn't allow him back into your life… would you?"

Regina's brows furrowed once again, "Whoever do you mean?"

Mary Margaret's eyes never left Regina's, staying silent in a way that she immediately understood who the older woman was talking about.

Regina scoffed and stood from the bed, her features displaying her anger at the crazy thought that had been running through Mary Margaret's mind, "That's what you've been thinking about? He's married. Whatever Daniel and I had is in the past."

"He's married to a woman that on any given day won't wake up from her sleep." Regina remained quiet. She had never seen her upset, but she was. "I don't mean to offend you, I know you love Emma. You were true to my daughter, even in the worst times. That to me meant the world, Regina. But, as a mother and someone who has lived in this world longer than you and Emma combined - I see things."

"So, you're saying that Daniel still cares?" Regina asked bluntly.

"Daniel still loves you. You can see it in his eyes, Regina. Worst part is he doesn't hide it - not even from his wife." her voice carried out with pain as it broke, "And, if Emma does not come back… I'm afraid of him wanting to reconnect with all those old feelings once Sam parts from this world. I pray that wherever my daughter is - because she is out there. She comes back soon."

"Mary Margaret." Regina sat back down on the edge of the bed, taking the older woman's hands into her own, "I would love nothing more than to have Emma walk through that door. I wish for it every night. And, no matter what happens, I won't stop." she paused for a brief moment, trying to put her words together. "Daniel is a good man. I know that soon he too will lose the woman he loves now. When that day happens, I want to be there for him. I owe him that much. I know Emma would have wanted us to be there for him."

"Then, we will be." Mary Margaret spoke softly, "I just want you to be careful around him, Regina. I have no doubt that Daniel is a good man. I've been a witness to it myself. And, I hope to God I am wrong and that even after Sam's death, he keeps his distance with you."

* * *

 _ **Reviews are good for the soul! :) Sad and cute chapter, I know... what did you guys think?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I'm back! :) Here is a longer chapter, excusing for my laptop screwing up on me and not allowing me to write. Thank God for a new laptop! I want to thank everyone for your patience. Finally, you will get to know about Emma's whereabouts... there's more coming for this story, guys. I do hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Sam glanced down at the tenth wrinkled tissue paper she had just held up against her mouth, muffling one of her many cough attacks. Worried. That's what she became as she glanced down at a small red spots coating the white tissue paper. Her life was slowly coming to an end. She had been coughing up blood for a month now. She knew the end would be soon. Daniel knew, but he tried not to think so much about it.

It's true, he still and probably will always love Regina. But, he does love Sam. She was all a man could want, and he felt lucky to have her in his life. He didn't want to lose another love. He couldn't bare it.

As he walked out of their closet, uniform well pressed as he stood in place just at the foot of the their bed. He smiled brightly towards his sick wife as he sat right next to her, placing a delicate kiss to her forehead.

"You look so handsome in uniform."

He chuckled at her words as he caressed her cheek, placing another delicate kiss to her lips this time. "And, you always look beautiful."

"I haven't looked beautiful in a while."

He lifted a finger as he placed it on her lips to keep her quiet, "You _always_ look beautiful."

She smiled at his persistence. A smile that soon turned into a frown as her brain raised with so many worries.

"I can practically the gears turning inside your head. What's on your mind?" Daniel asked as he saw the woman's concern.

Sam sighed as she turned her attention towards her husband. "It's more of a request."

Daniel smiled as he took her hand in his, placing a kiss to her knuckles, "Ask away. Whatever you want."

"We both know that my time is nearing."

His smile disappeared at the sound of her words, "Don't talk about that-"

"You can't keep ignoring my fate forever, my love." Her hand softly caressing his cheek, "I mean, look at me. It's only a matter of time." tears made their way down from both of them. She quickly wiped away at his tears, "When that day comes. I want you to promise me you will move on."

Daniel shook his head in protest as he cupped her face delicately.

"Promise me. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy." he placed three more kisses to her knuckles, then one more on her lips, "I'm happy being here with you. Marrying you was the best decision in my life."

Sam couldn't help but smile as she looked into her husband's eyes. They were full of honesty and what looked like love.

"Being married to you has been a dream come true. It took me a long time to get you to fall in love with me just a little." tears streamed down, burning her eyes, "That's all I ever wanted."

"I do love you." Daniel gave her a sad smile.

She smiled a sad smile of her own, "Then, if you love me, promise me. Promise me you won't be alone. Promise me you'll move on."

"Is that your request?" his voice soft.

Sam nodded, "That. And, I want to see Regina. I need to talk to her, Daniel."

Daniel moved his gaze from hers. As much as he cared for Regina, he didn't like it when her and Sam would see each other. She wasn't stupid, and he knew that. He knew what she wanted to talk to Regina bout. But, he couldn't exactly say no to her either. She was dying after all.

He sighed, exhaling sharply. "I'm going to be late for work. I gotta go." he placed a kiss to her forehead, then her lips as he walked out of their bedroom. Sam didn't need a yes from him to know that he would give in to her request. A tear rolled down the corner of her eye as her brain raised with million daily thoughts. What would happen to Daniel when she was gone? Would he be okay? Would he miss her?

* * *

"This place is perfect!"

Regina smiled as her eyes scanned through the empty, small building that would soon become hers, Kathryn's, and Mary Margaret's bakery.

"I love it!" Kathryn's smile was just as wide as Regina's.

"It's been abandoned for a long time. It needs a lot of work, I'm afraid, but nothing a little tender loving care can't fix." the realtor, a man, slightly shorter than Regina and Kathryn spoke as he flashed both women a pearly white smile.

"We'll take it." Regina's smile grew as she shook the man's hand, closing the deal on the location.

The man raised a brow in amazement at the brunette's quick decision, returning her firm handshake. "I knew I liked you, ladies. Shall we close the deal, then?"

"We shall." Regina nodded as her phone suddenly rang. She quickly reached for it out of her purse as her eyes looked over at the man, "Excuse me."

"Of course." the man nodded as he stepped aside with Kathryn, giving her another tour of the place.

"Hello?"

" _Regina. It's Daniel."_

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Regina's brows furrowed at the sound of his voice. There was sadness.

" _I'm…"_ tears formed around his eyes, as they made their way down, " _She isn't doing so well. She's worse."_ he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from crying, reminding himself that he was at work. He cleared his throat, " _She asked to see you. Do you think you could stop by later?"_

"Excuse me a moment, please." Kathryn walked away from the man as he simply nodded. "Regina, what happened?"

"That was Daniel." teary eyes looked right into Kathryn's, "Samantha isn't doing so well. She asked to see me."

Kathryn's eyes grew wide as tears of her own formed. She too grew to care for Sam dearly.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you. I'd like to see her too."

* * *

"Thank you for coming."

Daniel stepped aside as Regina and Kathryn both entered the house. The anbient around the quiet home was just that. Quiet. There was sadness and illness all put together. The look in Daniel's eyes was enough for both women to know that the end was near for Sam. It was only a matter of days.

"I'm really sorry for calling you so suddenly, but you know how she is. She can be very persistent until she gets her way."

"It's quite alright. I've been meaning to stop by and see her." Regina replied as she placed a hand on Daniel's arm. Her touch ever so gentle just as he remembered.

Kathryn silently stood in place, her eyes moving from one side to another as she observed just how Daniel would react to the brunette's touch. She knew there were still feelings from him.

"You can go in. I'll wait here, to give you two privacy." Daniel motioned towards their bedroom door as Regina turned to give Kathryn one last glance before entering the room, earning a nod from Kathryn.

"I'll wait here. Go."

Regina didn't waste anymore time in heading towards the bedroom, knocking ever so lightly on the door as she stepped right in. Her smile ever so pearly white towards the illed Sam as she was greeted with a weak but still welcoming smile.

"Regina. Come in. Sit here by me." Sam gently padded on the bed. Regina was happy to obliged as she closed the door behind her and did as she was asked to.

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"How could I say no to a friend?" Regina gave the ill woman's hand a gentle but firm squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

Sam quickly shook her head, "Like I'm dying."

Regina's brows furrowed at Sam's bold choice of words, "Don't talk about that."

"Death is a natural thing. We have to talk about it. I know it's only a matter of days before my number is called. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, I can see it in Daniel's everyday."

And, she could. She could see it, feel it and she knew it. Regina had to admire her strength. Her sense of humor she sometimes had towards her inevitable situation. She held back tears, smiling at her dear friend.

"Which is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Sam paused as she had another of her many coughing fits.

Regina quickly helped her sit up more against the the bed, as she served her a glass of water from the pitcher she had on her nightstand, handing it to her as the ill woman quickly took a drink from it.

"Thank you." her voice weak and filled with exhaustion. "Daniel is scared. He acts tough around me, but I know he's scared to see me go."

"I understand that fear very well." Regina's voice was now filled with sadness as her mind quickly remembered how she felt to receive the news of Emma's death.

"The one thing I'm afraid of… is leaving Daniel all alone."

Regina quickly shook her head, "Don't you worry about that."

Sam was becoming breathless and Regina could see her becoming weaker and weaker, but even so Sam had to say what she needed to say.

"Regina. You and I both know that he still loves you." there was a moment of silence between the two of them before Sam continued, "He has always loved you."

Regina felt out of place having this conversation with her. She knew this was true, but it still wasn't a topic to discuss with Daniel's dying wife.

The brunette gave her best smile, providing her hand another gentle but reassuring squeeze, "Daniel loves you. I can see it. He doesn't want to lose you."

Sam smiled a weak smile, humming in agreement, "I won't argue that. But, we are women, Regina. And, a woman knows when a man's heart belongs to someone else."

Regina evaded looking into Sam's brown eyes, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Tell me. Your situation was different because it was with Emma, but you can't tell me that everytime you looked into her eyes they were filled with love just for you. Am I right?"

Regina's eyes stung with pools of tears at the sound of Emma's name. The mere memory of the way Emma would stare into her own brown eyes. Her mind thought back in a matter of seconds of all those looks they ever exchanged. How bright Emma's green eyes would get with Regina's presence alone. The way her wife's emerald eyes would stare back at her even in the heat of passion. How simple her eyes would smile back at her with the most honest and true love there was.

Regina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she nodded. "I could see it everyday of our lives together. It never faltered."

"See." a tear rolled down the corner of her eye. It was the only initiative Regina needed to release some of her own tears.

"I'm sorry-"

Sam quickly stepped in, giving her another warm smile, "You have nothing to apologize for, Regina. That's Daniel's own cross to bare and he's chosen to carry it for the longest time. You've been devoted to your family." she paused, thinking of how she would say her next choice of words. "As my friend… I wanted to ask you for a big favor."

"Name it."

"We both know that when I'm gone, he won't handle it well. Neal has left to Storybrooke and he hardly sees him anymore."

Regina knew where this conversation was quickly heading.

"Sam-"

Sam quickly gave Regina's hand a tight squeeze, "You are the only person I trust with him, Regina. I realize what this means to you, but I am not asking you to marry him. Just… be there for him. Please. If there is anyone he will not forbid himself to see - that's you."

For the first time in years, Regina really found herself in a predicament, not being able to say no. How could she? It was Sam's last dying wish.

Out in the living room, Daniel handed Kathryn a glass of water as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for not offering you something sooner." he said.

"I completely understand." Kathryn's reply was dry and Daniel quickly took notice.

"It's not the right time to discuss this, but I have to know. Is it just me or do you seem to have a problem with me?" his question straight to the point.

Kathryn sighed as she took a sip from her water, "Here's what I don't understand. Daniel." she spat his name as she kept her voice to a level that only the two of them could hear. "How is it that you can look into the eyes of your dying wife loving Regina the way you do?"

And, there it was. The question Daniel never thought he would hear anyone ask him. He never really knew Kathryn well enough like Regina did, but the blonde did seem to be direct when it came to protecting her best friend.

"It's not without difficulty, I assure you." his voice as low as Kathryn's.

Daniel's eyes looked right through Kathryn's, knowing well he was telling the truth and seeking the answer to which she knew she was right. Daniel was in fact still in love with Regina.

"I hope not. Because I love Sam, she's been an unconditional friend to Regina and I both, and I would really hate for her to die feeling that she could never win your heart."

"It's not a competition. Kathryn." this time he spat out the woman's name. His stare was a furious one towards her. "Samantha knows she has my love."

"Hm, your love. But, not your heart. No, your heart will and has always belonged to someone else."

Daniel grew angrier, but kept his voice to a low level, "What's your problem? Is this why you came? To make accusations."

"I state facts. I don't accuse." Kathryn stepped up, staring Daniel down now, "I could clearly see how your eyes light up around Regina. The least you could do is tone that down when Sam is in the other room dying."

"I've respected her and I've respected Regina. What I feel is my business, it doesn't mean I'll act on it."

"You won't act on it because you respect your wife. I hope you keep your word even after she's gone. Regina is already going through enough, she doesn't need you around to confuse her."

Daniel's eyes grew a shade of black as he never looked away from Kathryn's own, "Because I'm not Emma?"

Kathryn grew angry on the inside but kept her composure, "Just remember, Daniel. Exactly how your heart belongs to her, Regina's heart belongs to Emma. All she can ever offer you is friendship. You'll do well to remember that."

The tension was heavy between them and it went on even after Regina came out of the bedroom. Regina did ask them both if everything was okay, to which both simply nodded, but knowing her friend as well as she did, Kathryn expected the brunette to ask her questions later. Questions she would be more than happy to give answers to.

* * *

"Mama!" Henry ran straight to his mother that he hadn't seen all day, clinging to her legs like a monkey.

"Hi, my darling!" she scooped him up as she placed a big wet kiss on the boy's cheek, "Oh, I missed you."

Mary Margaret smiled as she walked right behind her grandson, "He has been asking about you all day long."

"I'm sorry, Henry. Aunt Kat and I had a lot to do today." Regina placed another kiss to her son's cheek, her lipstick brightly marked on it.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Mary Margaret informed her, her eyes shifting towards Kathryn, "You are more than welcomed to stay."

"I'd love to, thank you." Kathryn smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me welcoming myself, but I've been missing everyone terribly."

Everyone's heads turned towards Father Gabriel's voice. Smiles so wide, it made everyone's cheeks hurt.

Regina was the very first one to greet the man in a tight embrace, as it was returned right back to her. "It's so good to see you, father!" she said, her eyes beaming with happiness. "You are more than welcomed to join us."

"Is this little Henry?" his eyes wide in surprise as he looked down at the small boy, who was just a baby the last time he had seen him. Like everyone else, he too was so devastated with Emma's death that he just disappeared for some time. Leaving his church in charge to a much younger priest.

The boy smiled happily at him, not being shy at all. Even if this was the first time Henry was meeting him, he felt like he knew him for a long time. He had a kind face to him.

"He's grown!" the older man's eyes were in tears as he looked back up at Regina, who was all smiles and happy to see him.

After another while of greetings and hugs, they all made their way into the dining area for dinner. The table was big enough for everyone. Only person that was missing was Emma. Her seat always remained empty at the head of the table with Regina sitting by its side. The brunette couldn't help to glance at it, drinking in its emptiness, just another reminder of Emma's absence all during dinner. But, sadness aside, there were laughs shared as well, thanks to a cute and adorable Henry who was quick to lighten the mood.

After dinner, Kathryn and Regina made their way out from Henry's room after the boy had passed out, exhausted from all his visitors.

"This house feels so quiet." Even Kathryn could feel a great big absence. Regina's eyes immediately became saddened by her friend's words, "You know… Graham works late tonight. I could stay if you want me to." the blonde offered her friend.

"He wouldn't mind?" Regina asked, already loving the idea of not having to sleep alone.

Kathryn scoffed, "Of course not. What are friends for, after all? He can handle himself without me for a night - you need me more right now."

Regina didn't speak. She just moved forward and embraced Kathryn in a loving and appreciative embrace. She would never admit it to not seem vulnerable in front of Mary Margaret, or even Kathryn herself but her friend knew her better. She needed the company.

Both eventually made their way down the stairs and into the living area, where father Gabriel stood as he looked up at Regina with a sad smile of his own. Undoubtedly already feeling that emptiness everyone felt of not having Emma around the house.

"I have to go on my way, but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Are you going back to that retreat you went off to?" Kathryn asked.

Gabriel simply nodded.

"I hope to see you again soon, father." Regina's eyes filled with tears yet again, as did Gabriel's as he provided the brunette with another sad smile.

"Me too. I hate leaving you and Mary, and everyone here. But, you know well that Emma was like a daughter to me." his voice sounding empty.

"I still hope to see her walk through that door. I can't help to think that if maybe I had not met her, she would still be alive." Regina's voice wanted to break. Her eyes filling up with unfallen tears in an instant.

"Don't think that, Regina." his voice now firm, "You were the best thing that ever happened to Emma. She loved you with all her might and knowing her as well as I did, I know she would marry you again if she had to make that choice."

Both hugged each other as tears made their way down their eyes. Kathryn joining them in a hug as she wrapped her arms around her friend, already giving her the comfort she surely needed.

"You take care of that handsome boy." both pair of smiles were sad ones as they parted from their hug, "You've done a fabulous job raising him."

"Thank you, father. I will." Regina nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Take care of her, Kathryn and give Graham my best."

"Of course, father. Have a safe trip back." Kathryn smiled as she wiped tears of her own, walking him to the door as the man took his leave.

* * *

Mary Margaret was shedding a few tears of her own, finding herself alone in the kitchen. She had sent Eugenia to rest for the night while she washed the remainder of the dishes. She was a bit startled to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her like a warm blanket.

"I miss her too." the older woman broke down as soon as she heard David's soft voice near her ear as he gently rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms more around the woman's form. "Everyday." his lip trembled as tears made their way down.

"It's not fair, David. Life isn't fair." her voice filled with sobs as she gave in to the man's embrace, "It should have been me instead of her. She had so much to live for. Emma should be here!"

"I'm here. I'm here. You have me and Regina and Henry. You have a little piece of Emma."

It was there that Mary Margaret broke away from the man's loving embrace, "What good is all that when my daughter is gone, David?! What kind of mother was I to just leave her to fend for herself, scared and alone?"

"You have been a great mother-"

"No!" she shoved him back as David tried to hold onto her yet again, "It should have been me! Not Emma!" sob after sob escaped her until she couldn't handle it anymore and dropped where she stood, her back leaning against the cabinets of the kitchen. "Not my Emma, David. Not Emma."

David bent down to the older woman's level, holding her tightly against his chest, his arms wrapping around her like a blanket again. He hated what had to happen to Emma, especially when everything was going so great for her and Regina. Life did have a way of messing with you, but what pained him the most was seeing the woman he loved in agonizing pain. Feeling helpless and impotent towards the pain she and Regina had to live through daily, ever since Emma's misfortune. He hated not being able to do more.

* * *

Regina dreamed that night. She dreamed of Emma, like most nights. One thing Regina never shared with anyone and kept deep within herself. In this particular dream, she saw and began re-living one of her favorite moments she ever shared with her wife. Henry was still a baby when both women took him to that one special spot, where they shared a romantic picnic and made love for the very last time before Emma had to leave.

Both taking turns in who would get to carry Henry next. Emma smiling down at him with such love and devotion, unaware that Regina had snapped a picture of them both. The very same picture that their son now kept with him as he was instructed by his mother. The rays of sunlight beamed down at them, Emma's golden hair shining just as bright as her smile as she stared down at their baby boy, Henry wrapped up in his blanket, smiling a lazy, sleepy smile back at Emma. It was a perfect candid moment.

Only they hadn't re-lived it. And, Regina hadn't taken that picture. In her dream it felt as if they had. Why, she wasn't sure. But, this was one dream she wouldn't mind coming true. Sharing that very same spot with their son, sharing a few stolen kisses while Henry was too busy to even notice because swimming was all he cared about.

And, then her dream changed. She could clearly see it. Henry a little older, swimming in that river, while Emma and her laid back, comfortably watching him while they would occasionally kiss, once Henry wasn't looking. Even in her dreams, Emma looked as happy as ever. Smiling down at her with a form of thank you for their beautiful family and life that they lived.

And, the picture Regina gave to Henry was completely different. It was of them two, yes, but they weren't in that spot. Emma was holding a newborn Henry in her arms as she fed him one of his many bottles of the day, her smile pearly white as she looked down at their baby.

Everything happened so fast that they never got the chance to take a picture together with him as a baby.

Like many nights before, tears escaped a still sleeping Regina, crying in her sleep due to her constant dreams. She never knew, but she would call out to Emma in her sleep, many many times. Tonight was no different. Only thing that was different was that she was suddenly woken by someone shaking her and calling out to her name. For a moment, she could swear it was Emma's voice she was hearing. Just for a moment.

"Regina. Wake up."

A voice called out as she came to from her sleep, her eyes slowly opening to a blurry figure, noticing a head full of blonde hair.

"Emma?" Regina whispered as the blurry figure became more and more clear.

"You were dreaming." Kathryn softly said as she sat next to her friend, while Regina quickly sat up, her back against the headboard. "You were calling out to her in your sleep."

Regina couldn't help but feel disappointed. Disappointed because it wasn't Emma waking her up. No, Emma would not be waking her up ever again. She wiped away at her tears as her head bumped against the headboard. She sighed with a hint of anger, because it made her angry that Emma had to leave and not stay home with her family. Why did she had to be so goddamn responsible? For once Regina wished she would have just stayed home.

"Does this happen every night?" a now concerned Kathryn asked, continuing as she got no response from her friend, "Listen. I have a friend. His name is Archie Hopper. It might do you some good to go see him."

Regina remained silent.

Kathryn knew Regina wasn't mourning easily, but she never imagined it was this bad for her to the point of calling out to Emma in her sleep every night. She knew it could only get worse, and as her friend she wanted to help. She had to.

* * *

By morning, Mary Margaret was the first one up. The first room she went into was David's, she needed to apologize to him for the way she had pushed him away the previous night. She was always so lovable with him, she was angry at herself for ever shouting at him the way she did.

"David?" she knocked softly on his bedroom door, slowly turning the knob and peeking her head inside when she got no answer, "David, I wanted to apologize-" her head turned in every direction of the now empty bedroom. He was nowhere in sight. Her eyes noticed the well made bed and a piece of paper resting on his pillow. She slowly plopped on the as she held the note in her hands. It was a letter addressed to her.

 _My dearest Snow,_

 _Last night pushed me to make this drastic decision of leaving. Please, don't come looking for me, and don't think for a second that you are now losing me too. Because you're not. I love you more than words could ever fully begin to express or more than many times I could ever write it in this letter. I hated seeing you in pain because of what happened to our daughter. Which is why, I've gone on a quest to try and find her. I found her once - I know I can find her again. I will search for you until I find her. This is my promise to you. I only beg you to understand why I left without saying goodbye. I have to find her and bring her home, even if she is dead as everyone seems to believe. I can't give up hope. I won't._

 _-David._

Mary Margaret stood up quickly from his bed, as she searched all the drawers only to discover that they were indeed empty. David had left and now she didn't know when she would see him again.

* * *

Another light knock sounded as Regina stepped out of her bathroom, dressed and ready to face another day.

"Good morning." Kathryn smiled, still worried for her friend.

"You don't have to walk around eggshells with me, Kathryn. I know last night took you by surprise."

Kathryn shut the door behind her as she took a seat next to Regina on the bed, "I'm worried about you, Regina. I had no idea that-"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Regina's voice was soft, she wondered if Kathryn had heard her. She not only felt sorry, but embarrassed as well.

Kathryn wasted no time in placing her hand on top of Regina's, gently squeezing it in full support, "Don't you be sorry. Everyone grieves differently. Some have it harder than others, it's perfectly normal." she paused for a moment before continuing, "But, if I may… I think it would do you some good to see Dr. Hopper." her voice raised an octave as Regina stood, sighing and totally opposed to the idea of seeing a shrink, "At least give him a try."

"And, tell him what, Kathryn? I'm grieving - I'm not crazy!" Regina's tone could make any person feel small. That's one of the many things she missed about Emma. She was never scared to put up a fight in any of their arguments. She was the only one who would never coward away, scared.

Kathryn held up her hands in defense, "Calm down, I am in no way saying you are crazy."

"What are you saying, then?"

"Look, I understand that losing Emma was painfully unexpected. I do, and she will always be with you someway, somehow. But, I just think that maybe you need to slowly start putting this pain aside- just enough for you to get some decent sleep."

Kathryn made a good point on the sleeping part, which Regina wasn't getting any of. If she wouldn't cry herself to sleep, she would wake up crying from any other dream she would constantly have.

Her hands rested on her hips now as she stood before Kathryn, "I appreciate you trying to help me, but I honestly don't think you understand what I'm going through, Kathryn."

"Regina-"

"No!" Regina lifted a finger, her glare as deadly as ever, "You have Graham, you get to go home to him every day of your life. Sleep and wake up next to him, under his embrace." her voice breaking, "Imagine him walking out that door, giving you one last kiss and never seeing him again. Would you be alright?"

The blonde's heart sank down to her knees. Of course she wouldn't be alright. She'd be devastated if she ever lost Graham and was unable to see him again.

Kathryn sighed as she pulled Regina down beside her, sitting her down, "Forgive me. I guess I can't imagine that."

"I wouldn't wish for you to ever live it." the brunette chuckled dryly, and soon broke down as she threw herself into her best friend's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, "I don't know what more to do to live with this pain. I can't do it. I miss her so much."

"You can!" she cupped Regina's face in her hands as she forced her to look into her eyes, "You are the strongest woman I've ever known in my entire life. Stronger than many of me put together. I know life sucks sometimes, but you can get through this, Regina. I won't let you fall. Emma wouldn't want you to fall. So don't. You need to think of your son. He needs you."

Regina glanced down at Kathryn's hand as she held out a white business card, placing it in the palm of her hand as her other hand wiped away her many tears.

"Call him. It will do you good to someday say a proper goodbye to her. When you're ready."

Regina looked down at the card once again, as Kathryn handed her her phone, which she hesitantly took, dialing in the numbers as they were directed in the card. She took a deep breath as she heard the line ringing once, twice, three times before a gentle voice spoke on the other end as the phone rested on her ear.

"Good evening, Dr. Hopper. This is Regina Swan-Mills." her eyes remained on Kathryn as she spoke to the man on the phone, "I believe you know Kathryn. She told me all about you and said you could help." there was a momentary pause, "Perfect. I'll see you then. Thank you."

As fate would have it, Dr. Archie Hopper had an opening in his busy schedule for an afternoon session at 3 O'Clock. Regina wasn't even sure if sharing all her feelings with some stranger was the right thing. She wasn't crazy, but, she wasn't well emotionally either and she knew Kathryn was right. She needed a little help. If not for her sake - it would be for Henry's.

* * *

Daniel came out dressed in his uniform as was his daily routine. He stood in front of the mirror of his and Sam's bedroom, making a last few adjustments. His eyes glanced over at a sleeping Sam through the mirror, his smile sensciere and full of love. He walked over brushing her hair lightly away from her face as was his routine of waking her up in the most gentle of ways. He wasn't surprised when she didn't move a muscle, seeing as her illness tired her out most of the time lately.

Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Good morning, beautiful." he whispered. His brows quickly farrowing as there was still no respond from his wife. As tired as she may be, this wasn't like her to be so deep asleep.

"Sam?" he called out to her as he placed his hand gently on her now cold cheek. His eyes pooled with tears the instant he realized the woman was no longer sleeping. She was dead.

"Samantha!" he shouted as he sat beside the bed, holding her in his arms as he weeped, "Sam, wake up! Please!" he shook her in his arms, only to realize she was in fact dead. Her body hanging loose in his arms as he only held her tighter towards his embrace, tears making their way down his eyes. "You can't leave me like this, please… No. Sam."

He remained holding her, crying uncontrollably, unable to face the fact that the one woman who shaped him into the man he was today was no longer with him. He had once again lost another great love in his life and was now left to face the world on his own. He couldn't possibly come to understand why fate would be so cruel as to take someone so kind hearted as she was. Why was life so determined to take away everything he loved? Just like that.

* * *

Regina wanted to run. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be going through therapy, paying some stranger to listen to her problems. Problems which he would care absolutely nothing about. Wearing a black pencil skirt and white buttoned up shirt, she sat in the waiting area of Dr. Hopper's office, her hands resting calmly on her lap as her insides were all in knots. She really shouldn't be here. This was crazy. She couldn't possibly go through with this.

The door next to her opened as a ginger, curly hair man stepped out from it, smiling at a poor weeping man, much older than Regina as he was escorted out the door by Dr. Hopper himself, "You did great today. Same time next week."

Dear God, is this why she came? Was she expected to cry in front of this stranger and for what? So, she could simply be escorted out with a smile and be told to come back next week around the same time so she could repeat it all over again?

"Regina?" the smaller man said as he smiled a warm smile at her as Regina's eyes soon found his.

Too late.

"I'm Dr. Hopper." he stretched out his hand after Regina nodded with confirmation to hearing her name mentioned. "Please, let's step inside." he motioned towards his office door as the brunette hesitant at first, stepped into such office as Archie closed the door behind them to give her a feel of privacy.

The walls to his office were olive green colored, brown door and white baseboards. The shelves surrounding it, filled with books, which were placed behind him were oak wood that went perfectly with the room. It was a small office, but felt very welcoming. Regina's eyes fell on the big brown leather couch that was placed against one of the walls that was facing his desk.

"Have a seat. Please." he softly said as he pulled one of the chairs that were positioned by the desk as he placed it in front of the couch, where he would be facing Regina.

Regina took a seat on the couch in front of Archie, her hands resting on her lap as they were in the waiting area. She was nervous, to say the least.

Archie glanced at his watch that he wore on his wrist as he sat calmly, with a leg resting on his knee as he placed a notebook in front of him. "I understand what you must be feeling. This is all new to you and you think it's ridiculous to let me in on your personal life or troubles. Only, I'm here because you are paying me at the end of the day."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "Basically."

Archie chuckled in return, "I understand. You didn't have to come today, but you did. So, I'm here to listen. You don't have to tell me everything that's going on with you, but whatever you do say will stay in this room. This is a safe place, Regina."

Strangely it did feel safe. The man was very welcoming with his words, and he did seem scensiere in wanting to help and willing to sit there and listen. Not like any other psychiatrist that scribble in their journals and aren't really paying attention to your feelings. What did she have to lose?

As he sat patiently waiting for her to speak, she did, "I lost my wife." was the first thing she said as she took a deep breath before speaking again, "Her name was Emma. It will be a year soon that she… passed."

"How did she pass?" he asked as he wrote in his notebook.

"Her plane crashed." Regina batted her eyes, holding back tears that were starting to burn at her eyes, "She was on a work trip to London and on her way back it crashed into the sea. At least that's what police say. Her body hasn't even been recovered."

"Does that make you think that the possibility of her being out there somewhere is possible?"

It was possible. Why not? Nobody, in land or sea to be seen. She couldn't of just disappeared without a single trace. She quietly nodded.

"I'd love to believe that. I do. A part of me feels she's out there, somewhere. She has to be."

"And the other part of you?" he asked, his voice remaining calm.

There was a brief pause before she answered, a tear already running down from her eyes, "I think that Emma would find a way home to her family if she were alive. She wouldn't take so long to return to us. To me, to our son, to her mother." she continued as Archie remained silent, giving all of his attention, "Sometimes I feel like she might be dead, but other times I think what if she's out there? What if she's badly hurt and can't come home? What if she's alone?"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Scared, helpless, alone- angry even." Regina composed herself as she wiped away at her tears with a tissue she pulled out from a box that was placed in front of her by the man himself. "I feel angry at her sometimes. Angry for her leaving instead of staying home with us. If she would have stayed she would be alive and well. We were supposed to leave on a family trip and we never had that chance." tears made their way down again and before Regina realized she was venting about everything, "We used to hate each other, so much." she chuckled at the memory, "She wasn't always my favorite person, but we fell in love. I fell in love with her like I'd never fallen in love with anyone before. And, now she's just gone." her voice broke.

Regina's features went from sad to angry in an instant. "When we met, I was with someone else. He's a good man, but I fell in love with her. And, it angers me that, I keep thinking that if I hadn't agreed to marry her… she wouldn't be dead."

"You can't think that, Regina. You have to consider, that even if you hadn't married her, she would still have to go on that business trip."

Regina's eyes met Dr. Hopper's.

"What I'm trying to say is, you can't control what is meant to happen. You were destined to meet her and be with her even while being with someone else at the time. Just like in the long run, she was meant to get on that plane and take that trip."

"Well, I wish she hadn't."

"Go on." Dr. Hopper nodded, knowing there was more she needed to say.

"It's just so upsetting. Everything. I hate that she spent all that time trying to get me to see her for who she truly was. Even when I was so angry at her and couldn't stand her near me, she just… wouldn't let up."

"It sounds to me like you're becoming angry at her once again for something she had no control over." his voice calming.

Regina sighed at the realization as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't do this." she stood from her seat, followed by Dr. Hopper as he stood right after.

"Regina. Don't leave. This is good, trust me."

"How on earth could this be good? You said it, it wasn't Emma's fault that this happened to her! It's not, yet I am so angry and hurt by it! I'm blaming her for something she had no control over." her body plopped down on to the couch once again as she exhaled in exhaustion.

Archie took a seat next to her, "It is perfectly normal to feel angry when a loved one is gone. People have different ways of dealing with death. It's normal to feel angry at her. You wanted her to stay with you and your son and she didn't. And, now she's not coming home. But, at least you know it wasn't her fault, yet you can't help feeling angry about the whole ordeal."

Tears made their way down again from the brunette's eyes as she looked right into Archie's, "What am I supposed to? I see her in my dreams, constantly. When I don't cry myself to sleep. Her absence just becomes harder and harder."

"Focus on other things that give your life meaning. Go out with your friends, work, do things you love doing. You can even do things you and Emma enjoyed doing together. How old is your son?" Archie asked.

A sniffle was heard from Regina as she answered, "Four." a small smile on her lips now.

"What is the one thing that you and Emma enjoyed doing together?"

Another smile appeared on the brunette's lips, the very memory brought her a bit of happiness in all this pain, "We rode horses. We always talked about someday moving to our home in Storybrooke, but…"

Archie smiled, "Why don't you do that?"

Regina's brow raised, "Move to Storybrooke?"

He nodded, "It's a big change, but it could be what you need to start taking a step towards feeling better about all this. If it's something you and your wife always wanted to do, then maybe you should start considering it. Do it together with your son. Take him riding, share that experience with him."

That wasn't a bad idea at all. Maybe in time Regina could consider moving to their home in Storybrooke. As much as Emma's presence was left in that house as well, she wasn't trying to put her behind her, just to be able to cope with not having her around anymore. For the first time in a while, she found herself smiling. It was still sad, but it was a smile.

"Riding sounds like a good idea." she said in a soft voice.

Archie smiled, "In the meantime, I would try to go on your own first. As a way of coping. Talk to Emma, you might feel better. Begin accepting the fact that she is gone."

She hated the thought of accepting that she might never see Emma again, but what could it hurt to try and do something her and Emma enjoyed together? And, in the long run, making Henry a part of it as a way of always remembering her.

Another smile was seen from Archie, "Let's schedule the same time for next week?" he asked, to which Regina simply nodded as she stood from her seat as the man walked her out.

* * *

As soon as Regina arrived back home, she didn't bother going inside. The first thing she did instead, was walk towards the stables as the memory of the first time Emma gifted her with her own horse came to her mind. She smiled a sad smile as she thought back as to that being their first time starting to get along with one another. She walked up to Emma's horse as she softly patted it. Before she knew it, she had prepared it herself to take it out for a ride.

She ended up in what had become their spot. It was still just as beautiful as when Emma first shared it with her, her eyes looking over to the very spot they had last made love in. Her eyes closed at the very vivid memory of their last time together. Did she miss her touch. Her presence alone. She glanced down at her wedding ring as she strangely started feeling more and more at ease. It was hard being here, no doubt. But, part of her felt like it needed this.

"I don't know if you are even out there. Somewhere. But, if you are… come home." tears made their way down, chuckling at the feeling that she was just talking to herself, "Can you even hear me? I can't help to feel like you need me. Because I know I need you. Henry needs you and he misses you so much. Come home now, Emma. And, if you don't. Then, in time I will come back and we will say our last goodbye."

She gave one last glance at the beautiful flawless spot before she turned to ride off back home. It felt silly to talk out loud as if Emma was there, listening to her every word. But, Dr. Hopper was right. It strangely made her feel better about the whole thing for a little while. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here for a while on a daily basis and talk to Emma in her own way. Tell her about her day, about Henry and what has been going on during her absence.

Maybe in time she really could cope with Emma being gone. But, never forget her. She would always be carrying her love for her until the day she parted from this world herself.

* * *

"Thank God, you're home!" Mary Margaret ran up to Regina as she was making her way into the house.

"What's wrong? Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"He's down for his nap, he's fine." Mary Margaret handed her the letter that David left on his bed, "David left."

Regina saw tears fall from Mary Margaret's eyes as her own became tearful, "What?" she took the letter from the older woman's hands as her eyes read through it, looking back up at her in surprise, "What does he mean, he went to look for Emma? Where?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. He never told me he was thinking about leaving and much less going on a quest to look for Emma."

"This is crazy! He can't go out there alone looking God knows where." Regina replied, still in shock.

"I have no doubt that he will be fine. I just can't believe that he would leave just like that without saying goodbye. Especially to Henry." said Mary Margaret.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. The very thought of him finding Emma had her hopes set high. She didn't want to get too excited about it, in case it was too good to be true. But, it was hard not to. Very hard. What if she really was out there? What if David did return home with her?

What if…

"There's something else you should know." Regina was drifted away from her thoughts at the sound of Mary Margaret's voice, "Kathryn called." her voice sounding sad and low, "It's Daniel."

Regina's eyes filled with tears not wanting to think the worst of news.

"Samantha… didn't wake up this morning. She's passed."

Regina soon ran upstairs without a single word. Why was she just finding this out now?

"Where are you going?" the pixie haired woman asked.

"To get Henry. We need to go see Daniel." was all Regina said as she continued her trip up the stairs and into her son's room.

* * *

It was a quiet night at one of the hospitals in London. A small, brunette nurse was done making her rounds as she sighed and leaned up against the wall, feeling exhausted for the day. She turned as another nurse came by, nudging her arm to get her attention.

"Why don't you go home now? We've all had a busy day." she suggested to the brunette, her accent thick.

The brunette smiled as she nodded in agreement, brushing a strand of hair back, tucking it behind her ear, "I just have to say good night first." she replied in her American accent as she made her way down the hall.

"You are getting too attached to our Jane Doe." her friend said as she smiled back at the brunette.

As the brunette neared the the last room of the hallway in the ICU unit of the hospital, she slowly made her way in, the sound of the machine beeping, beep after beep as a sign of life. The same with the sound of oxygen being passed through an oxygen mask that was placed over the face of this Jane Doe she had grown quite fond of and watched over whenever she was done with her shifts. It wasn't her responsibility to look after someone she didn't even know her name, but as much as they tried finding out who she was and where exactly she came from - there was no tiny part of information on her person when she came into the hospital all bloodied and bruised. And, as kind hearted as she was, she couldn't just leave without saying her daily good night to this beautiful stranger.

She still had signs of a few bruises that were slowly starting to fade. No one in that hospital had any knowledge of what had been the cause of whatever accent this blonde stranger had gone through, but whatever it was, it had been pretty bad by the looks of her. Bad enough, she came in with part of her clothes torn up, her head badly banged up to the point where she had developed a concussion. She had a broken rib and her leg had broken into three parts, which now slowly mended. She was able to breathe on her own, but the coma she had gone into was still not allowing her to fully awaken.

The young nurse neared the bed as she smiled down at a comatose Emma. "I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you sooner. Busy day today." she whispered as she took a seat next to the bed for one of their daily conversations before she had to head home. "I had a patient almost die on me today. It was a close one. I think you would have been impressed if you had seen me." she chuckled as she held Emma's still hand, "If only you knew how many times I saved you from death when you first came to us. You have to wake up soon so I can tell you all about it. Maybe then… you will let me in on your secret and tell me your name."

* * *

 _ **Emma's little hospital scene was a favorite of mine to write! More coming your way... in the mean time... reviews, please! :D**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Surprise longer chapter to my most popular ff to date! :) I must say this chapter was an emotional roller coaster for me to write, and I hope I did it justice. A lot of Emma in this chapter, guys! And, before any of you freak out lol don't worry. Regina IS NOT going back to Daniel. Happy reading! I can't wait to hear your reviews on this one. Thank you all for the continuous support and lovely feedbacks!**_

* * *

Days passed before Daniel could give Sam a proper goodbye. Now it was time for the burial. He sat on the floor in a house that now felt lonely, and grew more and more quiet. His black clothing perfectly pressed, but wrinkled where his arms were wrapped around his legs as he hid his face on his knees. His body shaking with a muffled cry. He honestly did love Sam and missed her terribly. She did make him happy - while it lasted. They had a wonderful honeymoon and the best times a couple could enjoy. She helped him grow day in and day out.

His head lifted up from his knees as he heard a gentle knock at the door. He honestly didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to be left alone with his pain, but whoever was outside that front door was very persistent.

" _Daniel, it's me. Open the door."_ he heard an oh, so familiar voice coming from the other side of the door. Quickly rising to his feet as he wiped his tears.

"Regina…" his voice was sad as he opened the door and looked into the eyes of the one woman who owned his heart. The one woman he couldn't possibly forget, even after marrying another.

There were no more words spoken in that moment, just actions as Daniel leaned forward in search for the brunette's hugging embrace. Regina was more than happy to provide him with a friendly and supportive embrace. After all, she did make a promise to Sam that she would be there for Daniel whenever the man needed her. Right now would be a good time of need. Emma's absence is still very much present for her (already it being a year) and she knew how much he could use a good friend. So, there she was. Embracing him in her arms as he cried without a single word. Tears of her own were making their way down her eyes now.

"I can't ever begin to tell you how sorry I am. I know I said it before, but- I'm so sorry, Daniel." her hands caressed his back in a soothing manner. "I only wish there was something I could do to take this pain from you." her voice breaking.

Finally he spoke, "I knew her time was near. I just… didn't expect for it to be so soon. It felt too soon, Regina. She didn't deserve this."

Regina's features were that of sadness and frustration all in one as all she could think to do was tighten her arms around him, offering all her comfort. "I wish there was something I could say that will make it all alright… but, there isn't. I know exactly what you're going through and I'm sorry."

"Just be with me. Even if it's just as a friend. Please." Daniel pleaded through soft sobs as he held on tighter, not wanting to let go for a second.

Regina nodded, "Of course." was all she could say. She needed to be there. For the sake of a dying wish, a promise. As a friend, but she was going to be there with him until he no longer needed her. Emma would have been here, despite her and Daniel never seeing eye to eye, but she would have been here in his time of need.

The burial felt long. Longer than Daniel would have hoped it would be. It was too sad, but everyone who knew Sam was there. Even Jefferson had made the trip (with Mia at his side) just to pay his respects. He never knew her all that well, because truth be told, he tried keeping his distance from Daniel. Weather it was for Regina's sake or because he was so ashamed of what he and his mother had plotted against him that time in the past, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

Everyone else from Mary Margaret, Kathryn, August, Ruby, Graham, Neal and even little Henry were all there. If there was one person who made Daniel smile during that tough moment, that was Henry. He sure could charm anyone with his cuteness and well learned manners. For that Regina was grateful.

As the priest said his last few words of goodbye towards Samantha's soul, everyone gathered to say their very last goodbye as Daniel took a small pile of dirt and released it onto the coffin as it was being lowered to the ground.

As promised, Regina stood there by his side the whole time.

* * *

Regina was woken the next morning by the sound of laughter. It grew louder and louder as her door was soon opened by a giggling Henry, who wasted no time in jumping on his mother's bed, pulling her away from her deep sleep.

"Don't let him get me, mama!" shouted Henry as he hid under the covers.

Jefferson followed inside, roaring in a playful manner towards the boy, "You can't hide from me!" giggling was heard as he threw himself on the bed, gently grabbing a hold of Henry from under the covers.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she stared longingly at her brother, "Look at you. Who would've thought that you would be so good with kids when you couldn't stand them before?"

Jefferson looked over at Regina, "Who says I like them?" he joked, "I only tolerate this little hobbit because he's my nephew."

"What about when you have your own?" Regina couldn't help to ask.

That made Jefferson think for a moment. Would he be good with his own kids? Would he be a good dad, even? He grew scared for the first time in his life, really scared. What if he messed it all up and Mia left him because of it? Under no circumstances did he want to lose what he had with her.

"Jefferson." his eyes landed on Regina's olive hand as it rested on top of his own, "I know that look. You will be a great father someday."

"You think so?" he couldn't help to ask.

Regina nodded, "I know so. I see Henry with you and I can see how much he adores you."

"I do not!" shouted Henry from underneath the covers, breaking their conversation.

Jefferson gasped a dramatic gasp as he placed his hand on his heart, a frown on his face, "You don't love me?!"

Henry's little head popped out from underneath the covers, a wide smile on his lips as he stared at his uncle, "I kidding uncle Jeff!"

"And, to think I was going to share my pancakes with you." Jefferson stood up, playfully as he walked out the door.

"We can share!" Henry didn't waste any time in chasing after him, "Uncle Jeff, we can share!"

Regina shook her head as she smiled. She never thought she would even catch herself thinking this, but she actually loved having Jefferson stay with her. And, Mia too. He truly had become a completely different person ever since he left and met Mia. She couldn't help but in that moment, think of Emma. She so longed to wake up next to her once again, both enjoying Henry's morning games. Being woken up by her most favorite people in the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone started to ring. She answered quick enough as soon as she glanced down at the phone number that was calling her.

" _Regina. I'm sorry to call you so early. It's Daniel."_

"Daniel. Is everything alright?" she asked him.

" _I was dressed for work, and I went back into the room to kiss her goodbye."_ he chuckled through the phone as his voice broke, " _It's crazy, isn't it? Thinking she was still here."_

"No. It's not crazy." Regina murmured.

" _Did it happen to you?"_ Daniel asked.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "It still does. There's not a day where I don't wake up looking for Emma."

There was a brief silence. It still hurt him, knowing he had lost Regina - the love of his life - to Emma. And, to hear how much she missed her was even more painful, but he understood.

" _I'm sorry again, for calling you so early. I just… wanted to hear your voice."_

This time it was Regina who remained silent for a moment. She hated that he was sad yet again. Even if it wasn't her doing this time, she wanted him to be happy.

" _I'll let you go now."_ Daniel spoke, " _Have a good day."_

"Daniel." she finally spoke. She could still hear his breathing over the phone, an indication that he hadn't hugn up just yet. "Why don't we meet later for lunch? It would do you good to distract yourself. It would do us both some good."

Of course, after conversing about it for a few more minutes, Daniel gave in. Why would he pass up this opportunity? When Regina was just trying to be a friend to him and be there for him in his time of need.

* * *

Their lunch day was only what soon became one of many as time began passing by quickly. Months passed, until it became another year, and Regina would have lunch with Daniel countless times. Keeping it friendly, of course. Even she had to admit that it was doing her some good to have this time with him. Both sharing their pain and griefs.

One morning, before Regina was off to her next therapy session, she decided she was finally going to share something with Henry. He was now six and old enough to ride a horse of his own. He rode with his mother before, but never on his very own horse.

"I can ride?!" the boy asked his mother, looking up at her, his eyes shining with excitement.

Regina smiled as she nodded, "Which horse do you want?"

Regina couldn't help to notice just how alike he was to Emma as Henry placed his little finger to his chin, tapping it gently, indicating he was thinking long and hard before he made the right choice. It was crazy, really how much he was resembling her wife as he was growing older. It was as if he clearly remembered every detail of Emma's behavior around him. Did he? She wasn't sure, but she hoped for it every day of her life.

"I like this one!" Henry pointed to a white horse.

The brunette's eyes burned with unshed tears as she smiled down at her son, "Why that one? He's too big for you, isn't he?"

"I can ride it!" said Henry, looking very much like Regina now as he placed his little hands on his hips. Daring his mother to prove him wrong.

Regina's smile grew as she gently ruffled Henry's hair, "Of course you can, my darling." she kneeled down to his eye level, "You made a good choice. Want to know why?"

"Why?" Henry asked filled with curiosity.

"This horse belonged to your mom Emma." said Regina, "She would be so happy to see you ride it."

As Henry was getting older, he too came to grasp the idea of what death meant. He would notice his mother's coping on the sore subject, but also knew very well when she was still deeply saddened by it. He placed his hand on her cheek as he caught a tear that was making its way down.

"Don't be sad, mama." said Henry in a soft tone of voice.

Regina smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Henry's smaller hand, taking it into her own. Having Henry was the best decision she had come to make for her and Emma. He was growing, and the more he grew, the smarter he only seemed. Emma would be tearing up right now if only she could see him. His body was still small, but nowhere compared to how small he appeared to be at just four years old.

"Mom told me she misses us too." Regina's eyes were in surprise at her son's words.

"She told you?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded, "I see her in my dreams. She always talks of you. Mom's just a little lost."

More tears made their way down. It hurt Regina to wonder sometimes if Henry really still did believe that his mother could still be out there. She believed it, even if two years had passed without a single word or known location as to where Emma could be, she wanted to keep believing she might still be alive. Even when she was losing believe that that could be so, the way Henry talked about his dreams with Emma made her always hold onto that bit of hope that still burned deep inside of her. She pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Come on." Regina said as she finally broke their hug, giving her son a warm smile, "Let's mount up so we can go for that ride."

And ride, they did. They spent all morning riding along. Henry wanted to race but Regina told him he wasn't yet ready for that. She didn't feel safe to see him race across the field. As he rode on his mother's horse all on his own, Regina couldn't help to see a little bit of Emma in him and think how proud she would be to see him handling her horse quite well. She chuckled at the mere thought of Emma insisting to ride with him, not feeling yet safe in letting him ride alone. Emma always tried putting a brave face when something came up that involved Henry, but deep down Regina knew - Emma was more frightened and worried for him than she was. She cared for him like a precious jewel that could be easily misplaced if you took your eye off it.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? I hate the thought of leaving you here alone." Regina asked Mary Margaret, as she had promised Henry that they would go out for lunch that day after they went pottery painting like she had promised they would days ago. She wanted this time with Henry before the summer was up and he had to start up school as a first grader.

"I'm sure. You two go ahead. You need this time alone with him." Mary Margaret smiled. "Besides, I won't be alone. August is going to stop by later."

"Say hi to him for me if he isn't here when we get back." said Regina.

"I will."

"Let's go, Henry. We'll bring something back for your grandmother."

Henry rushed over to Mary Margaret, giving her a great, big hug, "Bye, grandma!"

"Have fun, Henry. Be careful." she hugged him back as she watched the boy race over to his mother as they headed out the door.

* * *

David stopped as he had his last drink of water from his bottled water. He hated leaving the way he did, and leaving the fields all alone. Not to mention his family. But, he needed to find her. One way or another - dead or alive, he had to find Emma. Maybe this was his way of grieving. Maybe he just didn't want to lose the hope he felt that was still within him. He came into Emma's life without warning and she welcomed him with open arms, without judging him or thinking straight off that he would be just as a bastard as James was. No. He wouldn't give up. Even if he gathered blisters on his feet from all the walking and searching he has done. Emma couldn't just leave his life like that. He wouldn't accept it. He had searched high and low without any signs of the blonde whom he had grown to see as a daughter of his own.

He would keep on searching…

* * *

"You paint one, mama!" Henry told Regina as his eyes shined to the idea of painting pottery with his mother as her eyes scanned through the many figures of pottery that were stocked on a shelf.

"Hm. Why don't you chose it? We'll paint it together." Regina suggested.

"That one!" Henry pointed up, as if he already knew that that particular pottery was there.

Regina glanced up towards where her son was pointing, her eyes sad and smile momentarily gone as her eyes landed on a single swan. It was the only one there out of the rest of the white pottery. Her eyes wanted to water, as she reached for the swan, but she held them in. She wanted nothing to ruin this day for her son.

She smiled as she handed it over to Henry, "I love it. I couldn't of chosen one better myself."

"I chose it for mommy." Henry said, which again Regina smiled after, teary eyed.

She took a deep breath, "She would have loved it."

Time flew by in the pottery place for both of them. Regina found it to be very relaxing, as well as actually being able to spend a whole day with her son. With her and Kathryn busy as ever in their now set up bakery. She still would take him to work sometimes, and boy, did he love it. Like all kids, he especially loved his mother's apple turnovers and found himself almost eating them all, had Regina not kept him in check on that.

As they were walking along the sidewalk, Regina's eyes grew wide with surprise in who she happened to bump into next.

"You?" the brunette asked as she moved Henry behind her.

"My, my. Long time no see. Being a widow has done you good, I see." Robert said as he smiled to which Regina's anger instantly grew. "How are you handling all the business. You know, I'd be more than willing to help with that, if you need it."

"I don't want anything from you. The only thing I'm glad about is that I haven't had to be around you, so please. Spare me the pleasantries. Excuse me." she grabbed a hold of Henry's hand, "Come on, Henry."

Robert turned to face Regina once again as she walked right past him, "Regina." he continued as she turned to face him again, "Believe it or not, I am sorry for your loss. Poor Lily has had it rough without Emma as well. In the end, neither of you got to keep her."

"You know, police said that she suffered an accident, but I never once believed that." Regina replied.

"Accidents do happen." said Gold.

"Hm. Or they could be provoked." Regina closed in her distance between her and Robert, speaking in a low tone of voice to save Henry from hearing her, "I know you never liked Emma. For what reasons, I'm not sure, but I promise you… if I ever come to discover that my intuitions towards Emma's accident are true… I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day."

Gold smiled a smile that screamed _I dare you_. Just as things were changing so was he. Regina always did suspect that her wife's accident wasn't one at all, that Robert was behind it. Little did anyone know that he very much was.

"Making threats? Emma would be proud." he said.

"Everything alright, Regina?"

Everyone turned to the sound of Daniel's voice as he was now standing behind the brunette and her son. His eyes moving towards Robert in a menacing manner.

Robert chuckled, "That didn't take you long. You both lose the so called loves of your life and now look at you. Together at last. Isn't life a fairytale?"

Daniel took a few steps towards Gold, "Why don't you just leave the lady be?"

"Oh? Am I going to be in trouble, officer?" asked Gold, "If you're going to arrest someone, why not arrest her? She just threatened my life and is going on about false accusations."

"You will be in trouble if you don't leave her alone. Robert. Your presence alone bothers her." replied Daniel.

"How touching. She screwed Emma, yet you still love her for that?"

Daniel moved forward as Robert stepped back, smirking once Regina stopped him from wanting to hit the older man.

"Daniel, don't." her eyes looked down at Henry and quickly back up at him, "It's not worth it."

As Robert walked away, Daniel relaxed as did Regina. "I'm sorry." Daniel said as he looked at Regina.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for stepping in." Regina replied.

Daniel smiled over at her as he looked down at Henry, ruffling his hair in a playful manner, "Hey, Henry! Enjoying your day?"

Henry nodded, "We painted pottery and now we are heading to the beach!" he said excitedly.

"Really? That sounds like fun!" he smiled at them once again, "Well, have fun."

"Wanna come?" Henry blurted out.

"I'm sure Daniel is very busy, Henry." Regina soon said.

"I'm actually free today." he smiled, "I mean, as friends. We can go to the beach."

Regina smiled and nodded as she walked away with Henry while Daniel followed close behind. They ended up having a small picnic at the beach, to which afterwards, Henry ran around in the sand, making sand castles and watching as the water washed them away. While Regina remained seated near the sand. Flawless as always, sunglasses and sun hat on, her body wasn't completely exposed, she wore an afternoon dress that suited her quite well for the day.

Daniel sat right beside the all too familiar brunette on the sand as he watched Henry play, a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you smile." Regina commented. "That's the Henry effect. He's about the only person who's made me smile lately."

"He's a great kid. You've raised him well. He's lucky to have you as a mother." Daniel grew quiet for a moment, "I always knew you would be a great mother." he said as he looked straight at Henry while he continued his sand castle building.

"He can be a handful at times, but I always try to do my best. I can't say it's easy raising him alone. He needs Emma." replied Regina, who also watched Henry playing.

Daniel looked over at Regina. "He remembers her?"

Regina's eyes met with Daniel's, "I've never allowed him to forget her." to that, Daniel looked down at his hands as they hung in the air as his arms rested upon his knees. There was silence between them for a while. Regina wanted to get something off of her chest, but wasn't quite sure if this was even the right moment to do so. But, if not now, then when?

She went for it…

"Daniel, I wanted to apologize to you." she said softly as their eyes met once again, continuing as she saw the question mark plastered all over the man's features. "I want to apologize for hurting you. I know it was a long time ago, but I hated myself for that."

Daniel shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for, Regina. The past is the past. We obviously were meant to lead different lives - away from one another." he sighed, "It pains me to say it, but maybe all that needed to happen. Including these tragedies in our lives for us to be able to get somewhere again. Even if it's just as friends. That's enough for me."

"I can't help to notice you keep using the term _friends_ a lot." his eyes left hers as she continued, "We've known each other a lot of years, Daniel." she paused, "Did you ever even love Sam?"

He knew Regina wasn't a stupid woman, nor did he wish to treat her like one. He nodded, "I loved her very much. I still miss her, just like you miss Emma." his eyes found hers again, "But, if you want me to be completely honest with you, Regina… I still love you." he shrugged, "I never stopped."

"Daniel-" she shook her head as Daniel quickly spoke over her.

"I'm not trying to ask anything of you." he laughed lightly as Regina glared at him, "Okay, maybe, yes. But, not now. I understand that Emma was the love of your life. It pained me when it happened all those years ago, but I get it. And, in no way do I wish to mess up this opportunity that has presented itself with you again. Even if it is just as a friend. I can be that." she could see honesty in his eyes as he spoke, "You've been there for me ever since Sam left this world, keeping a promise I know she made you make. You didn't have to honor that promise- but, you did. Now, I want us to start over as friends. Just that. I want to be there for you and Henry, if you allow it. And, if things escalate someday then… great. And, if they don't, I'll respect that. We both suffered a great loss with the loss of our spouses. Maybe it's that connecting us to be in each other's lives again- I don't know, but if we can help each other get through this pain. Together. Why not?"

This was unexpected for her, but at the same time she saw it coming. She did make a promise to Sam and she's been honoring it. That much was true, they had become good friends again and it was helping them heal. Deep inside her she knew Daniel wanted more though. She wasn't sure if that was something that would do him some good, and it was true she loved him once, but Emma was and continues to be the love of her life. Her one true love and she couldn't possibly let go of that.

"I appreciate your honesty, Daniel. And, you're right. All this time keeping each other company has done us some good. You're also right, that I didn't have to honor that promise I made to Sam. But, you know that I love you. You were always someone special to me and you mean a lot. And, as special as you are to me, I feel like I need to be honest with you. Emma was and will always be the love of my life." the brunette could see pain in his eyes, but she continued, "I'm not just going to get over that and I can't make room for someone in my life right now- romantically. But, I can be your friend. We do owe that to each other after everything life has thrown us. I want to continue to help you in anyway I can."

Daniel smiled, a smile that was so genuine and real as he grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand. Hesitating at first. "A friendship is all I ask for. As long as I can have you in my life again, I'm happy. But, I have to be frank, when I say that I'm not going to stop trying. And, whenever you need me to hear you about how much you miss Emma… I'm here. We can talk about them both."

Regina smiled a friendly smile at him as she took her hand back. After all they had been through, a friendship didn't sound so bad. Of course, she would keep him in check whenever his feelings started coming out into the open, because she honestly only wanted a good friend. She couldn't just leave him alone after losing someone he cared for. And, weather it was life itself making her feel like she could connect with him in a way she couldn't with anyone else due to this grief they were both still feeling, she didn't know. But, she wanted to be someone he could count on when Neal wasn't around to hear him rant about how much he missed Sam.

* * *

Henry ran through the door hugging his grandmother, happy to be home. "My goodness! Someone had a great time today." said Mary Margaret.

"We went to the beach!" said Henry.

"Really? You know that's where your mommies met." Mary Margaret told little Henry.

"We saw Daniel." said the boy.

"Daniel?" Mary Margaret's look went to Regina, "He was there?"

"Henry, why don't you go help Eugenia in the kitchen? We'll be right there." Regina told the boy, to which he was more than happy to go help. As they were left alone, she looked at Mary Margaret, "Henry and I had a run in with Robert. Daniel happened to be there and he put a stop to him." Regina set her purse down on the couch, "Before you say anything, I know you don't like him. But, I did make a promise to Sam."

"Promise or not, Regina I would say you have honored that promise. I understand if you two help each other cope with the loss of Emma and Sam, but knowing him, Daniel might take this chance to want to make something of it. You want to be friends, fine, but he doesn't have to be everywhere you go. That's becoming a bit too much, isn't it?" said Mary Margaret.

"I know what he expects, but he isn't getting it. I assure you that. I made it very clear to him." Regina replied, "Why are you getting so upset over this?"

"I'm upset because he wants more with you and if Emma were to come back-"

"Emma would understand. They never got along, but Emma would be there for him in his time of need." tears ran down both their eyes as Regina neared the older woman, taking her hands into her own, "It's been two years, Mary. Two years and I still wish to see her walk through that door. It has taken me two years of therapy to start feeling better about her absence alone."

Mary Margaret held on tight to Regina's hands, "I may seem selfish, and I'm sorry. You have every right to move on with your life, but Regina I can't help to feel like you are giving up hope that she may be alive."

"Daniel has been a good man. He knows well that my love will always be for Emma." Regina assured her, "This hurts me too." her voice began to break, "But, I need some peace in my life too, Mary. I have to keep moving forward for Henry." her eyes glanced down at her wedding band that she still wore, despite these two years, "Deep down, I'm always waiting for Emma. But, I also need peace. That doesn't mean under any circumstances that I am ready to move on with anyone. Emma made an effort to get along with him. Why can't you?"

Mary Margaret was never one to sugar coat things, and sure Daniel was a good man, but she could see right through him. His feelings for Regina went beyond those he ever felt for Samantha and it worried her. It worried her to not know anything about David's whereabouts or Emma's. She needed them both back home. She needed Emma here to protect Regina and Henry. She hated these talks with Regina, but she was right. The least she could do was try to get along with Daniel for as long as he was a part of their lives. Because she was right. Emma would have tried, she did. For Regina.

The older woman nodded, "I'll try. Just, promise me. For Emma, that you'll be careful."

Once again, Regina nodded, "I promise." she wiped the older woman's tears as well as her own, "I'm going to check on Henry."

Mary Margaret was left alone with her thoughts, which mostly revolved around her daughter. Regina was right, they could all use a little peace. Ever since Emma left the house didn't feel the same anymore. Their lives weren't the same.

"Emma… you _need_ to come home now. Please, come home." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Emma could hear a familiar voice deep in her dreams. A husky, sensual voice she grew too fond of that belonged Regina.

 _Regina…_

Slim pale fingers began to slowly move as green, tired eyes began to make an appearance as they slowly began to open. Her head slowly turned to her left, seeing a blurry figure sitting in a chair beside her. The strange beeping from the machines were echoing in her ears as she slowly came to. Eyes once again landing on the still blurry, brunette figure.

"Regina?" her voice was muffled due to the oxygen mask. She could see how quickly the now visible woman stood right up, walking right to her.

"You're awake!" her soft but sweet voice was heard as she spoke again, "Don't worry. Everything's ok. You're going to be ok." the nurse rushed out to get Emma's doctor that had been assigned to her. As he quickly rushed in, she waited outside until he could be done with his check up.

Two long years in a coma. Her bruises and broken bones already healed. It was truly a miracle that she even lived through a fall of such altitude, let alone her body hitting the water with such force as it did. And, to have lasted that long, unconscious until she was found.

As the doctor finally came out of her room, the nurse turned to him, wondering about the well being of this stranger she had been caring for on her time off, "How she is, doctor?"

"I'm having test done on her later tonight. I want her resting right now. She didn't want to seem to say much, maybe you can get her to talk and find out who she is. Her muscles are going to need a lot of therapy. Two years in a coma is not easy to recuperate from. She'll need to gain strength in them again. But, so far she seems to be pulling through." he smiled as he walked away.

The nurse went into the room as she smiled at a now woken Emma, sitting next to her on the bed as she slowly removed the oxygen mask. "You must be tired of this thing over your face for two years. You've been asleep for a long time. But, everything's going to be alright." her eyes connected with Emma's green ones as she drank in all the blonde's beauty. She had not seen a clear view of Emma's face until now due to that oxygen mask.

Emma wet her lips as they felt dry, "You took care of me?" she asked in a tired voice.

The nurse nodded, "I did. You weren't in my care, but you looked so alone, I couldn't just not care for you." she smiled, "I'm Amy."

"Two years?" Emma asked quite shocked.

Amy nodded, "You came in here with a broken rib, a shattered leg and a mild concussion." she placed her hands out, stopping Emma from trying to move, "Don't. Your muscles just as your body are going to need some work to still recover." she continued as Emma quietly stared at her. "Do you remember what happened to you that you ended up here?"

Emma's brain tried to process what exactly happened to her in that moment. Her mind was blank. Absolutely no recollection at all.

"No." she shook her head.

Luckily, Amy picked up quick. Of course, forgetting about some things after being in a coma for two years was a completely normal side effect, but Emma's eyes looked completely lost. Something was off.

"What's your name?" she finally asked.

Emma searched deep in her brain for a name, any name of who she might be.

Nothing.

She looked back at Amy with again lost eyes, a completely blank expression on her face. "I don't know. I don't know who I am."

Amy's first instinct was to take this stranger by the hand, "It's okay. With the conclusion you had, you must have some memory loss. It was to be expected if your head hit the water first and God only knows what else. I was told you were found floating in the water." she gave Emma another sweet smile, "But, don't worry. The important thing is that you are alive. Figuring out who you are will come later."

Two years in a coma can take a lot out of you. At least it did for Emma. The hospital food wasn't that great, but Amy would sneak in outside food for her as many times as she could. Emma was starving to say the least. Her body had lost muscle mass that she quickly began gaining back with all her therapy sessions and slowly but surely began to gain back movement of her legs, feet, arms and hands. It was difficult. It took a full year to get her moving. She felt like giving up many times, but never did. Even if she was completely clueless as to who she was, she felt it within her to keep on fighting and gain her life back. Whatever life that may be. Eventually she was moved to a different room as soon as she was able to walk a little more on her own. Amy, of course was there every step of the way, caring for her and guiding her through her recovery process.

When night fell, Emma couldn't help to look out the window of her hospital room and be lost in thought of what type of life must she had leaded before her accident. Was she married? Did she even have a family? Why wasn't she being searched for if she did? Question after question. But, neither of these questions could top her most unanswered and probably most mysterious question of all…

Who was Regina?

She had caught herself saying her name in her sleep. She has had dreams of an elegant, beautiful brunette woman with a pair of brown eyes that could hypnotize you just by staring into them. And, they did. Emma couldn't understand it, but many nights she would wake up with tears in her eyes because she had to stop dreaming and losing sight of this magnetizing woman. She couldn't felt like she knew her. What she questioned the most was, was she someone from her past? Or someone she just met? But, when? She knew her name was Regina, but more beyond that was a blank. What was scary for the blonde and completely unknown, however was that every time she woke up from a dream with this mysterious woman who made it a habit of appearing every single night; was that her heart would beat a hundred beats per minute every single time.

She had never been in love before, at least not that she knew or remembered. But, was this it? Was this what love supposed to feel like? Give you that heart fluttering, butterflies in your stomach, floating feeling. Soon after, she began wondering if this mystery woman was even real. In her dreams she seemed real. Very real. Real enough that she could hear her voice, so clear in her mind saying that she loved her and missed her. She would see herself married with this woman. They didn't always get along and would fight a lot sometimes, but in the end they loved each other with a passion that Emma was certain she had never felt before for anyone.

Sometimes in her dreams, she would see a small boy. Four year old, brunette, dimpled cheek boy. She felt happy, complete even. Could people you've never seen before in your life but dream about all the time be real? Could they truly be somewhere in this world?

A soft knock at the door interrupted Emma's thoughts as she saw Amy enter the room for one of their daily chats as always. Emma smiled. She had grown quite fondly of Amy, she was grateful a total stranger would care this much for her. And, Amy? Well, she was already taking too much of a liking to Emma.

"You are looking so good." Amy said as she took her usual seat by the bed next to Emma.

"You say that every day." replied Emma.

Amy lets out a light laugh, "Well, it's true. I never imagined a patient could recover rather nicely after a two year coma. Not as quick as you have."

"I owe a lot of that to you. If only I could remember what happened to me, and why I'm here in the first place." Emma replied.

"You're being discharged tomorrow. The doctor has seen you recover with flying colors and you get to go home."

Emma chuckled, "If only I could know where that is. There must have been something on me that could clue someone in on who I am."

Amy shook her head, "I'm afraid there was nothing. Most likely everything got lost at sea." she suddenly digged through the pocket of her scrubs, taking out a silver necklace with a circular pendant. A swan right in the middle of it. It was her necklace that Regina had gifted to her. "All you had on you that didn't get lost was this." she showed it to Emma as she placed it right in Emma's hands.

Emma's eyes looked long and hard at the pendant as it laid in the palm of her hand. Her finger caressing the swan that was placed in the middle. Flashes came to her mind like a quick flash of fast images that her brain decided to fast forward to. Flashes of the day Regina gifted her with this necklace that she swore she would never take off.

"I swore I would always wear this." the blonde whispered.

"You remember this?" Amy asked, a sad tone in her voice. It's not that she wanted to keep her from remembering, but her co-workers were right. She had grown too fond of Emma over the years.

Emma's eyes blinked a few times as she closed a tight fist around the necklace, "No. Well… I don't know, really. I've seen it before, in my dreams. A woman gives it to me."

Amy knew about Emma's constant dreams. They had become such good friends over the years that they talked about pretty much everything. And, the more Amy got to know her, the more she wanted her to stay. But, even she wanted some answers. She needed to know if she had the slightest chance of keeping Emma around a little while longer.

"Who's Regina?" she could see Emma's eyes light up at the mention of the name. "You call out that name in your sleep a lot. Is she someone you know?"

Emma thought, and thought, and thought some more… her features looked so lost and frustrated all at once.

"I'm not sure." her eyes look into Amy's blue ones, "Do you think people from your dream are real? That somewhere in this world, they exist."

Amy chuckled, "If that is true, then how I wish I would have dreamed of you before you came here."

Emma smiled, feeling a light shade of pink set on her cheeks. Her concentration quickly went back to the mystery woman in her dreams, "If only she did exist. I would find her. Maybe we knew each other. Then, I could have a home to go to."

Her tone of voice sounded so sad, it even made Amy sad. No. She had no right to keep Emma here, clueless towards who she truly was. If this woman was real, then she had to find her. Maybe she would be in luck and it was her sister or her best friend. Either way, she needed to help Emma.

"You could come live with me. I live alone, so you won't bother anyone." Amy suggested.

"I couldn't ask that of you-"

"You're not." Amy quickly replied, "I'm offering. You have nowhere to go and you have amnesia. I'm the only friend you have here it seems. No one has claimed you, but you had to have come from somewhere. I want to help you remember that. Put a name to that face."

Emma could say nothing but simply smile. She was grateful, truly grateful. And, she wanted nothing more than to know who she was and what waited for her on the other side of this world.

* * *

"London? Why on earth are you going to London?" Regina asked Daniel, her brows furrowed in confusion, but wondered if it had anything to do with Emma. With Daniel getting promoted to head of the police department, he could probably do more to find her.

"We got a call that a man we are looking for could have ran off to London. I'll only be gone for a few days." Daniel replied.

Regina couldn't help to think of Emma. After all, London was where she was coming back from. She wasn't so sure if this was a good idea, but she needed to go on that trip. Whatever it took.

"Take me with you."

Daniel's lips parted in surprise, but he quickly shook his head, "Take you with me? No, Regina."

"Why not? Daniel, I need to go-"

"No, Regina." he sighed, "I know why you want to go. It's crazy, alright? If Emma was alive, we would have heard something by now. It's been three years."

"No measure of time can keep me from trying. If it was me lost out there, you would be searching for me through rocks and sand." replied Regina.

"Lost? Listen to yourself! Emma is dead! And, it's about time you let her go!" he shouted, which was something Regina would not stand for.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake my son!" she pushed the man out the door as she closed it behind them, not risking Henry to hear. She sighed in order to collect her thoughts. "Daniel. Please understand. When Sam died, you were able to see her body, you were able to give her a proper burial. I have nowhere to mourn my wife, expect in the privacy of my bedroom. I couldn't even bury her." tears fell from her eyes, sad eyes that Daniel hated seeing fill with sadness. All for her.

"Please." she pleaded. "I promise you, I won't get in your way. I just need to ask at the last place she stayed in, if they have any other information on her. Anything."

Daniel sighed deeply as he nodded after a while of thinking it over, "Alright." he could never deny Regina anything. "You can come."

Regina was all smiles as she threw herself into his embrace. An embrace of many that through the years Daniel had waited patiently every time to receive. It hurt. It still stung like an open wound that life was determined to keep pouring salt in just like the first time he had lost her to Emma. And, now after all this time. After he had patiently waited for three years to be able to get this close to Regina again and possibly have a chance again in the near future… even in death. Emma was a constant thorn on his side. Because that's what she was becoming.

And, Daniel knew. Oh, he knew that Emma was still alive. Truth is, he had never once stopped searching for Emma. He had already called in the hotel where she last stayed at and asked the desk clerk to be discreet about the whole thing. Being head of the police department had its perks alright. So, much that he had received a call from the London Police department with information of the whereabouts to a one Emma Swan. He had lied to Regina, of course. There was no such wanted man. There was Emma, and he needed to know for certain if she was alive or in fact dead.

* * *

Emma settled in right away with Amy. She had no way of paying for everything the hospital had done for her over the years, so with Amy's help she was able to help out in the hospital. Little did she know that all her medical experience she once studied would come in handy at a small clinic just near the hospital area. It even surprised Amy how good the blonde was with patients. In her free time, she would work out or go for an early run, gaining more of her body muscle back. Until every single muscle was back in its rightful place. Even Amy enjoyed the view of watching her work out every once in a while.

As promised, in a matter of days, early one morning they went off to every hotel in London, trying to figure out the right one she might have stayed in if she was ever here. After searching, they came across one in particular.

An old man glanced at Emma as he focused his glasses in with his view, to get a better look, "Yeah. You were here." he assured her. "I never forget a face."

Emma smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have records of three years ago, would you?"

"I might. Do you remember when it was you came here?" the man asked.

Emma sighed as Amy rolled her eyes, "Sir, she has amnesia. She can't even remember her own name."

"Then, without a name I can't help you. I'm good with faces. Not names. I'm sorry." he said dryly.

"Thank you." Emma murmured as she walked out without another word. Amy following close behind her.

"Don't give up. At least we know you were in fact here the day of your accident. We'll find something." Amy smiled, to which Emma couldn't help but stay positive, even if it felt hopeless at times.

Both women were enjoying lunch that afternoon. Well, Amy was, Emma was so down about not even knowing her own name that she hardly touched her food. She had her hopes set up high.

"You have to eat something. Just because that old koot couldn't even remember your name, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world." said Amy as she held on to Emma's hand.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I knew something about my life before I woke up in that hospital. Anything. It's torture not remembering one single thing."

"You must have hit your head pretty hard for it to last this long. Amnesia veries, you know, your memory could recover and sometimes it won't." said Amy. "Look, if that's the case and it never comes back then, you can always live with me." she smiled.

Emma gave her a sad smile, "Thank you, Amy. I am very thankful for all you've been doing for me. It just, it wouldn't be fair to you." she sighed, "I just feel like there is a big piece of me missing. I feel like… an incomplete puzzle."

"We'll find something."

Emma stood up, taking her hand away from Amy's, "I'm gonna take a walk. Clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Emma shook her head, "Enjoy lunch. I'll be fine, I promise. I just need a walk."

"I'll see you at home, then."

With that being said, Emma left to walk on her own. Walking always felt relaxing for her, she found herself doing it more and more now a days. Especially when her head was always yelling out unanswered questions her way. She would look at this big, unfamiliar city and all the people in it. She wasn't sure if she ever lived here, but she didn't feel like she did. She tucked her hands inside her jeans pockets as she thought to herself… if she could live anywhere it would be somewhere quiet, somewhere where she could always feel at peace and loved. Maybe somewhere with that beautiful brunette she always found herself dreaming about.

She caught herself smiling as she shook her head from all those crazy thoughts. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so attached to this unknown stranger that she dreamed about?

If only dreams were real…

Emma's eyes landed on a head full of brunette hair. Silky, jet black hair. Her height was small, but seemed taller in the heels she happened to be wearing. Her brows furrowed in wonder as to who this woman was. She looked like she was looking for someone.

Was it her? Could it be? It was crazy. Right?

The brunette turned, only showing a small portion of her face, but it was enough for Emma to get a good look at. Good enough, that Emma's mouth parted opened as her feet froze in place, and her heart started beating a hundred beats per minute, butterflies started flapping inside her stomach, and her head began spinning.

 _It's her!_ She thought to herself as she began following her through the crowded streets as no other than Regina began walking away, getting father and father from her wife. From Emma. If only Regina had turned around, she would have seen Emma standing right before her. She would see her trying to follow her and catch up to her now.

Her smile was immediate. She couldn't believe that the woman in her dreams. Regina, truly existed. She was real! Not someone from a fairy tale book, or someone on tv who she would never meet. She was real and she was a few feet right before her. Emma couldn't explain as to why she was feeling this pull towards this beautiful woman, but if this was what love felt like. Then, yes. She was deeply in love and she had to talk to her. She just had too. Whatever it took.

"Regina…" Emma said to herself as she kept on walking, quickening her pace this time. Emma came to a halt as she saw Regina had rested upon a bench. Her heart only beating faster. This was it. This was her chance. Her chance to finally talk to her and ask if they had ever met before. She smiled as she drew in a breath, ready to shout out her name. If she turned, then that was her name.

"Excuse me." A male voice sounded from behind her as she felt a hand grasp onto her elbow. The man's eyes grew wide as he saw he was standing in front of Emma Swan herself. Daniel had found her. She was alive.

Emma looked right into the unknown man's eyes. "Yes?" she asked, quickly looking over at Regina who was still sitting right across from her, clueless to what was happening before her just a few feet away.

"Uh…" Daniel's brows furrowed in confusion as to why Emma was staring at him as she had never seen him before. But, he picked up rather quickly, so he played along. "I'm looking for my wife. Have you seen her? She's brunette, very pretty, she has on a black blouse with a blue jacket and skirt."

Emma's face fell, realizing he had just described the beautiful woman from her dreams. Regina. She was married to him? Her next question was obvious…

She turned to look at Regina one last time, as she turned back to him, "Do you know me? I'm sorry if this sounds like a strange question, I just… I saw your… your wife and I couldn't help to feel like we know each other."

He could tell her the truth. _Yes, we know each other. Regina isn't in anyway my wife, but she was in love with me until you took her away._ He could be a nice guy about it and tell her. He should have. But, that wasn't Daniel anymore. Having Regina as a friend by his side all these years made him get his hopes up high with her. Weather he had a chance or not, Emma was not going to ruin it for him. Not this time. Not anymore. Not ever. Not if he could have anything to do with it.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I think we'd remember if we've met you before." he smiled his best smile over at Emma as he patted her gently on the arm, "Thank you for finding her for me."

With that, he walked away from Emma without even looking back, walking right up to Regina as he made the brunette walk away from her spot where had she turned or looked the other way just once. She would have seen Emma a few feet away.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Phew! I want to keep this short, and quickly thank everyone for your amazing feedback, comments on fb and pm's with reactions to the last chapter. You guys have been an amazing support with this ff and as my gift of gratitude I bring you... a most asked for, most awaiting moment. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"What is the matter with you? Is everything alright?" Regina asked, confused as to why Daniel just grabbed her and now is forcing her to go back to the hotel.

As she wanted to turn to glance back, Daniel kept her looking forward, quickening their paces, "Don't turn around!" he said in a panic.

Regina's brows furrowed in confusion, "Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

He sighed but kept her walking, "I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to come. We may be being followed."

Regina's eyes grew wide, "What? So, you found him?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did."

Emma stood confused, surrounded by the crowd as they walked their way around her. She couldn't shake the feeling that this woman knew her. He knew her. She wanted to run after them, shout out the brunette's name. But, she was married. Married. How could she be married to him and in Emma's dreams she was her wife? It didn't make any sense. Then, again dreams usually never made sense, hers especially lately.

Still, as she watched as this man and this mystery woman she had been dreaming about for years part farther and farther away from her, she couldn't help feeling like a part of her had been ripped away as well.

She tucked her hands back into her pockets and walked away. Despite wanting so badly to run after this woman, she had to constantly keep reminding herself that she was married. She couldn't shake a sketchy feeling about this guy though, but what if he was right and they didn't know who she was? She certainly didn't want to create any trouble for her. She couldn't.

Daniel closed the door to his hotel room as he started packing his things, placing the suitcase on his bed and putting his clothes inside it in a panic. He was as white as a sheet of paper.

"What on earth are you doing now? I don't think anyone was following us, Daniel." Regina placed her hands on her hips as her eyes followed him going from one side of the room to the other as he packed.

"Pack your things. We need to go back home as soon as possible. I'm not staying another night here." he said.

"We just got here yesterday. We can't leave. You are just panicking over nothing." replied Regina.

Damn it, he should have known it was a bad idea to allow Regina to tag along with him when he was in search of her wife. What was he thinking? Now, he had just lied, lied to the woman he loved and to Emma. He stared at the blonde in the face and lied to her and just left her standing there in wonder. What the hell was he doing?

He sighed, keeping his anger bottled up inside that seeing Emma alive caused him to feel, "I saw her, Regina." he said as his back was still facing the brunette.

Regina's eyes soften at his words, "You saw who?" her voice soft.

He froze. He fought mentally with himself as to what was the right thing to do. Tell Regina the truth and be done with this secret he kept to himself for three long years. Or continue to keep it and leave with her, go back home and finally have a chance at love and happiness with the woman he always loved. In the past, Daniel being Daniel, would have done the right thing. He would have wanted Regina to be happy with Emma, even if he had to end up alone. He really did. But, right now giving himself a chance, fighting for a chance with her again sounded much better than being honest about this whole thing. He lied to her for three years straight after all, he was already in too deep in this. If Regina found out, she would surely hate him. Besides, Emma had her chance with Regina. She had a life with her. It was his turn now. _His._

"Daniel! _Who_ did you see?" Regina asked again, desperate and hopeful for an answer.

He turned to face Regina, his features no longer in panic. He had made his choice. There was no turning back now.

"I didn't want to say anything to not frighten you. But, the man we are on the look for, he has someone with him. A woman. She knows what I look like Regina, and if she saw me it could lead back to you." he walked closer to her as he placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. It was stupid to bring you here in the first place. I'm sorry."

It was then, Regina's sad eyes and features made him hate himself. _Don't be stupid. This is your chance to finally be with Regina. Emma has no idea who she is, after all._

"I know why you came here, and I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to you, Regina, but we have to leave. Others will stay behind and report to me if they see anything. But, I need to get you home where it's safe." he sighed, "I promise you, we will come back and keep looking for Emma. You have my word."

Regina hated leaving. She had only been searching for a day, she needed more time. She needed to find some sort of a clue that Emma might have left behind that could tell her where she was. Something. But, on the other hand Daniel did look worried.

"Very well. I'll do as you say." she replied to which Daniel smiled, sighing with relief that they would soon be home and away from here. Far away from Emma.

* * *

Amy looked over at Emma, standing up from her couch as she had been sick with worry when the blonde didn't come back until nightfall.

"Where have you been? I was so worried here, I thought something had happened to you." she said to Emma.

"I'm sorry. I had a long walk." replied Emma, her tone sad.

"You could have called."

"I saw her. The woman from my dreams."

Amy fell silent for a moment, "Where?"

"Across the street from the park."

"Well, are you sure?" Amy asked.

Emma nodded, "I'm certain. She didn't see me. I was about to approach her, but her husband came up to me, asked me if I had seen her."

"A husband?"

Another nod, Emma's insides twisted at the thought of that man leaving with the woman from her dreams. Was it jealousy she wondered, she wasn't sure what this was, but she was raging mad for reasons she couldn't yet come to understand. She let herself go on the couch as she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she started feeling a slight headache. Those started happening more and more frequently nowadays, she noticed.

"Hey. Don't get discouraged." Amy spoke as she gently patted the blonde's leg. "I may not know what type of person you really are, but I am a good judge of character, and I see that you are a fighter. You can't just give up that easily."

"This is just becoming too crazy." Emma shook her head, "If only I could remember one thing. Just one about who I was. Maybe I could figure out who she is. Or was in my life." she sighed, "This is killing me!" she stood up from the couch, feeling angrier and angrier, it also wasn't helping that her headache was becoming worse.

Amy stood, surprised to see her this upset, "Calm down. Hey." she saw tears coming from the blonde's green eyes. "I know this not remembering thing is upsetting, but you need to have a clear head."

"How? How can I possibly have a clear head with all this? How, when she is with him?!" Emma shouted that last part as her body sat on the couch yet again, resting her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her legs.

Emma might not remember who she was, nor who Regina is for her, but her love and her jealousy were still lingering there. Now more than ever. And, for unknown reasons to her right now, she hated seeing that man with a woman she had come to love from her dreams.

Amy knew that the blonde was in love. The way she easily got upset by the man's presence was enough to hint it off. The way her eyes glowed when she talked about this woman. It was written all over her. It was then, Amy understood… Emma wasn't hers to keep.

* * *

Henry Sr. laughed with joy as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Welcome back, my darling! You must be exhausted."

Regina smiled as she hugged her father, "I am. I hope it's fine that I spend the night here. It is late and I didn't want to drive back home at these hours of the night."

"But, of course you can stay here. You don't even have to ask." his eyes went to Daniel who was standing by the door upon their arrival. "Daniel." he nodded, "Thank you for bringing her here, that was kind of you."

Daniel smiled, "It was my pleasure, sir."

"Where's mother? I'm surprised she isn't here." Regina asked her father.

"She's sleeping. Jefferson is visiting and they both had an exhausting day, with the wedding preparations." replied Henry.

Regina's smile grew, "Jefferson's here?"

Daniel spoke, "Well, I shall head on home." his eyes looked into Regina's as he leaned in for a hug, "Have a good night, Regina."

"Thank you, Daniel. Have a good night." Regina froze as she felt Daniel's lips land on her cheek, close to the corner of her lips. She wasn't sure what to make of it, weather it was an accident and he meant to kiss her cheek or was he actually aiming for her lips but didn't dare to take that step just yet? Whatever the answer was, it was a question she didn't dare to ask in front of her father. Then again, it was question she did not want to know the answer to.

Daniel walked down the steps as the door closed behind him. A small smile on his face as he walked towards his car. Thinking, if Emma never gained her memory back - which now he prayed she didn't, he could easily win Regina back again. It was only a matter of patience and time. Time that he had more than plenty of.

"That's a smile I remember all too well."

Daniel jumped at the sound of Jefferson's voice, placing his hand on the side of his hip as a reflex to carrying a gun. "Where on earth did you come from? Had a been carrying my weapon, I could have shot you."

Jefferson smiled, "You must have a very guilty conscience to have been that frightened."

Daniel chuckled, "More like I deal with a lot of sick people at work. You should know that better than anyone, being in the army and all."

Jefferson stood by, hands behind his back, his posture straightened, staring silently at Daniel. If there was one of many things the army had taught him, it was how to read people and observe their behavior, physically and psychologically.

"How's your fiance?" Daniel asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"She gets lovelier every time I see her. Excited about the wedding." replied Jefferson, not taking his eyes off of Daniel.

Daniel smiled, but couldn't help to feel sad as he remembered how excited Sam was for their wedding. "Well, I am very happy for you. Congratulations. I understand, from Regina that you've been engaged for the longest time and are finally going through with the wedding."

Jefferson smiled, "You seem to be getting a lot of things from Regina lately. So, I understand." his tone was somewhat mocking and daring.

Daniel, of course caught on, chuckling as he walked up to Jefferson, "That would be a problem for you, wouldn't it? You've always hated your sister and I together, but you didn't hate Emma because she had money."

"I was selfish and arrogant back then, that's true. But, thanks to the love of a beautiful woman I began seeing things more clearer for myself. Unlike you who also found it, yet you are determined to hold on to an old memory." he smiled as Daniel's smile vanished right before him, "Honestly, Daniel… making a move on my sister while her wife is dead? Even you have to have some self respect for yourself. Regina isn't the same woman you knew. I advice you not to underestimate her." he patted the man's shoulder as he gave him one last smile and began walking away, "Have a good night."

"That sounds like a threat." Daniel replied.

Jefferson stopped walking towards the house as he walked back to Daniel, his eyes locking with his as he spoke in the most serious of tones.

"Before I would have been a man to make threats, but now I'm a man who states facts- especially when it comes to protecting my sister. I can see what type of man you are allowing yourself to become, so here's a fact for you to remember, and remember it well: Emma might not be here to put you in your place if you so much as hurt Regina. In any way. You hurt her, and you and I will have a real problem."

Jefferson went inside without another word to Daniel. His smile as he headed inside was for the first time, sincere and loving towards the mere thought that Regina could count on him if she ever needed him. Even if he never expressed it before, he loved Regina and would do anything for her and his parents.

Regina was tossing and turning in her old bed. It was a restless night. She couldn't shake the feeling she had been feeling all day, that she missed something while in London. She was angry at herself for allowing Daniel to drag her back home, when she wasn't ready to come home just yet. She was hopeful that she would find Emma. Dead or alive, but she would be found. Even though she had come to terms with Emma's death, after three years, she still couldn't help to feel that she could be alive somewhere. Maybe she is and she left London. Maybe Emma was out there looking for her, trying to find her way back home.

Tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes, towards her temples as she laid on her back. She reached for her phone as she pulled up one of the last pictures her and Emma had taken together, without Henry. It was taken a few days before Emma found out about Daniel. Regina had sneaked up behind the blonde, her lips capturing Emma's in a kiss as her arm quickly stuck out in front of them to take the picture. Only she didn't capture the kiss itself. She captured Emma's smile. That small, adorable smile Emma would make after she had been kissed. Their faces would part only inches apart, noses still lightly touching as Emma's bright smile would form.

She missed that moment. She wished she could re-live it along with many others with Emma. Little did she know that across the world… Emma was thinking of her as well, even if she had no clue as to who she was.

Of course, Emma didn't have a picture in her possession, but she had the next closest thing to a picture, which was a drawing she had a street artist do for her of Regina herself. She had bumped into him on one of her many walks and with a description of great detail of what the brunette looked like, he was able to capture her likeness just as Emma remembered it.

She felt good about that, being able to remember something. And, honestly she was glad it was someone as beautiful as this stranger, than something tragic like she was sure her accident had been.

She would catch herself staring at the drawing every single night now as she laid on the couch to sleep. Every time she felt restless (like now) and found her mind and her heart thinking of her, she would pull out the folded up drawing from her pocket. She laid there that night wondering if she would ever see her again. And, if she did then what? Would she be remembered? Would she remember her?

What would of happened had she called out her name that day at the park? That's a question she found herself wondering since then.

* * *

Being night for Emma, it was now morning for Regina as she stood behind the counter of her and Kathryn's bakery, making sure everything was in order and ready to start the day. She loved the smell of fresh baked bread and sweets. It brought her peace of mind. And, she felt like she was ready to do something Archie had advised her to do.

"Earth to Regina." the brunette heard Kathryn's voice say as she then saw a pale hand waving in front of her face. "Maybe you should go home. I can stay here by myself today."

Regina shook her head, "I'm sorry, Kat. I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking about being London."

Kathryn shot a glare at her friend, "If you are about to tell me that you slept with Daniel, spare me the details, please."

"Of course not, Kathryn!" Regina replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Kathryn raised her hands up in surrender, "Say what you want to say, but that man still loves you, Regina. Sometimes, I swear he won't let you breathe - he's always around." she rolled her eyes.

Regina couldn't believe her ears, "Since when do you hate Daniel? If I remember correctly, you would help me meet up with him at your house so my mother wouldn't catch us."

"I don't hate him. I just don't trust him. The way he's doing things… I don't know. I just think he is moving too fast with you. You may see him as a friend, but he doesn't. Not to mention the way he looks at you sometimes." Kathryn literally felt chills run down her spine, "It's that look of lust, but his is animalistic." she continued as Regina let out a laugh, "I'm telling you, Regina- men are animals. They can sense when a woman is in great need of a good lay. Same look Graham gives me, except his is kinder and full of love."

She stopped as she saw the sadness linger in Regina's eyes.

"God, I'm so sorry, Regina." she gave the brunette's arm a gentle squeeze, "Me and my big mouth. Here I am ready to brag about my sex life with Graham, while you- I'm sorry."

A sad smile appeared before her now, sad but encouraging, "It's alright. We have been needing time to brag about our sex lives, we haven't done it in quite a while. Well, you get to brag." she sighed at the memory of what it felt like to be in Emma's embrace, feeling her body close to hers as their body heat mixed together in pure pleasure and love.

"What I wouldn't give to be in her arms one last time."

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Kathryn chuckled, "How fate or life brought you two together while you were with Daniel. You hated her, thinking she was this cruel person and ended up falling in love."

Regina smiled at the memory. She remembered it all too well. Who could forget a story such as the one they lived together.

"Just goes to show you. You fall in love with the person you least expect sometimes." said Regina. "I've been thinking a lot lately. Emma and I once talked about moving to our home in Storybrooke. I think Henry would love it there."

"But, what would happen to your home here? The land and all the work." asked Kathryn.

"I'll still own it. I can bring Henry for vacation to ride or anytime we feel like it. Graham's been a huge help with administering everything from his office. He could let me know how things are looking and I will continue to pay everyone that works there. No one has to lose their job."

Kathryn couldn't help but smile at the woman Regina had become. She grew with Emma, but the woman she was now would make Emma proud.

"Emma would love the woman you've become, Regina."

* * *

"So, you've decided to move after all?" Archie asked as Regina sat across from him with her hands on her lap.

"I think it would be a good change. Kathryn and I have been doing so well with our bakery that we might even open one up in Storybrooke." Regina replied with a small smile. Something Archie's been seeing more and more of.

"That's a wonderful motivation, Regina. How does your son feel about moving?"

"He was sad, since he loves his horses, but he's excited about moving to a new place. At least there he knows, he could eventually walk home from school. When he's older."

Archie looked up from writing in his notes, "Tell me about the sudden trip you took. London, was it?"

"Yes. I went with a friend, I know I probably shouldn't have, but I needed to see for myself."

"See what?" Archie asked.

"If my wife was alive. But, I found nothing. It's like she's a ghost." replied Regina as her eyes watered. She quickly composed herself before the man before her could get a word in, "But, I've made peace with her death. The only thing I can't get over is not having a body to claim. I simply wanted to try one last time, in hope that I'd find her."

Archie nodded, "I can see how that could upset anyone. You have been doing extremely well with yourself. It looks to me as if you are ready to finally say your last goodbye."

Was she ready? She would never forget Emma, that much was certain. But, she did need to move on with her life, she needed to keep focusing on Henry. She needed a brand new start and maybe Storybrooke was the place to do that. Even if Emma's memory was there, Regina knew that sharing with Henry was a way of keeping her memory alive, and it's what Emma would have wanted. A fresh new start for her wife and son.

* * *

Neal sat in front of Daniel, looking at him as if he were crazy, "You saw her? And, just like that, you didn't tell Regina?"

"I wanted to. But, in the end I didn't think it was the right thing to do." Daniel said bluntly.

Neal's brows furrowed in surprise at Daniel's sudden change, "You didn't think it was the right thing to do? Daniel… you've known where Emma was this whole time. You knew she was alive, lying in a hospital bed in a coma! How could you possibly think that not telling Regina about her wife wasn't the right thing to do? What the hell's the matter with you? You kept Regina, Mary Margaret- a little boy from seeing his mother again!"

"What's it to you anyway?!" Daniel shouted, "When have you ever cared about Emma or her well being? You're supposed to be my friend here, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I've always been on your side, Daniel! But, even you have to admit that what you're doing is wrong." Neal argued.

"What about everything that Emma did to me? What she took from me?"

Neal scoffed, "So, you want, what? Revenge now? Is that the person you've now become, because the Daniel I knew would never want that. You even said Emma was a nice person. What changed?"

Daniel nodded, a cold expression on his face, "I won't deny that. I know she was manipulated by Regina's mother as well, but in the end she got Regina. She had a family with her- Regina chose her over me. She got everything that was supposed to be mine, while I did nothing but suffer for it!"

"Are you seriously listening to yourself? What about Sam? Did you forget her? She loved you, you idiot!" Neal shouted.

"Yeah, and she died! I was left alone once again, suffering her sickness along with her. I watched her vanish day by day before my very eyes, until she just couldn't take it anymore. And, no life gives me Regina all over again, and I am not going to let that opportunity pass me by." he lifted a finger in a warning tone, "And, wipe that surprised look off your face. I'm sorry, but if Emma is lost and alone then maybe that's life's way of making her pay for forcing Regina to marry her in the first place."

Neal shook his head as he stood up from his seat, "What the hell has happened to you?"

"I woke up. I'm no longer the person everyone can step on and take away what is mine." Daniel replied.

"Regina isn't yours. She stopped being yours a long time ago." said Neal.

"She will be again." Daniel said with a level of certainty.

"Then, you will be doing the same thing you hate Emma for. You'll be forcing her to be someone she doesn't want to be with."

Daniel shook his head, "I have no need to force her. She will come around on her own, I will make sure of that. And, with Emma gone, it should be easy."

"Except Emma isn't dead, Daniel. She's very much alive and when she finds out what you've done-"

"Emma's had amnesia for three years. She's not coming back." a small smirk formed on Daniel's lips, it scared Neal. Daniel was for the first time unrecognizable.

Neal shook his head once again, "You need help. This feeling you have for Regina isn't even called love anymore, Daniel, it's become an obsession for you. She doesn't deserve this, and neither does Emma." he quickly made his way towards the door.

Daniel stood, speaking in a loud firm voice before Neal could even make it out the door, "I hope you aren't about to do what I think you are. Because, that would be a big mistake on your part, and I would no longer consider you my friend."

Neal turned to face the man who was now unknown to him, "Unlike you, I am doing the right thing here."

Daniel walked up to Neal from behind his desk, "Sometimes, it is necessary to do the wrong thing. If you go and stab me in the back with this information I just trusted upon you to keep to yourself, then you can turn in your badge and gun over to me and you explain to your wife and child why you can no longer put food on their table."

Neal wanted to punch him for this, but even that would cost him a job he very much needed, not for himself, but his wife and child who were struggling to get by enough already.

Neal's lip twitched up in anger, "You are mental if you dare to do this to the only person who stood by you always. But, you do what you feel is right, but when the shit hits the fan- and it will, don't come crying to me about it because you'll deserve whatever it is Emma does to you. Maybe even Regina." he opened the door and stopped, "Consider our friendship done for, sir."

Neal slammed the door, leaving Daniel all alone with his thoughts. The man he once saw as a brother was no more, and he in no way wanted to have anything to do with the new Daniel.

Daniel sat back down in his chair as he reached for his cell phone, quickly searching for Regina's name in his list of contacts as he placed the device up to his ear, a smile spreading across his lips appeared at the sound of Regina's voice on the other end.

"I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for some lunch later this afternoon." his smile grew to the obvious answer, "Great. I'll meet you there."

Sitting there as he disconnected the call, Daniel couldn't help to think back when Emma and him had their first conversation in that hospital room after Henry was born. How Emma enjoyed saying to him that she had all her life to be with Regina. All her days, all her nights. He chuckled as he heard the blonde's words bouncing around in his head. Now, he felt like he had the advantage, and he didn't plan on wasting anymore time.

* * *

Amy glanced down at the drawing Emma owned of Regina's face, her eyes studying the beautiful woman that evaded the blonde's dreams night after night. Her name echoing time and time again from her lips. The paper was a bit worn out from all the times Emma must fold it out and up again and again, but the drawing was intact. From the finest detail of Regina's black jet hair, to the unmistakable scar on her upper lip. It was all there.

"Hey, Amy-" Emma froze as she came into the house after buying a few groceries. Her eyes falling to Regina's drawing as it rested in Amy's hands.

"So, this is Regina?" Amy smiled as she looked back down at the drawing, "She's very beautiful. I can see why you've been dreaming about her."

Emma walked up to the small breakfast table as she placed the bag of groceries down, remaining silent. She knew how Amy felt about her, and she decided to keep quiet about the drawing to her, to avoid her this pain she must be feeling now.

"You could have told me. I'm not going to tear it up or anything." she chuckled to lighten the mood. She handed the drawing back to Emma as the blonde quickly took it and folded it back up.

"At the end of the day, you don't belong here. Sooner or later, you will regain your memory and you will leave. Although, you will be terribly missed."

"I don't even know if I will even see her again." Emma finally sat down, joining Amy as she sat on one of the chairs belonging to the breakfast table. "Besides, she's married and, I don't know, maybe I dreamed her up because maybe she was someone distant I knew at some point in my life and her husband didn't know me then. Maybe she's the only distant memory my brain held on to."

Amy sighed as she buried her face in her hands, her eyes becoming more and more teary.

"What's wrong? Look, even if I did leave someday, I won't ever forget what you've done for me. I'll come visit you any chance I get. For all you know, I live here and we could-"

Her sigh was louder this time, "Stop it, Emma. You don't live here."

 _Emma._

The blonde froze at the mention of that name. Was it hers? But, Amy didn't know her name, how could she possibly know it now? Her green eyes never left the woman's as sad, tear filled eyes stared back at her.

"I have something I want to give you." Amy stood as she went into her room, coming back out shortly with a small newspaper clipping she soon handed over to Emma as the blonde stared at her own obituary. Tears made their way down again, "Your name is Emma Swan. You were in a plane crash, I looked you up at work. You've been dead for three years. You live somewhere near Boston with your family."

"Regina?" Emma replied, it being more of a statement than a question.

"That woman from your dreams is your wife, Emma." her voice broke as Emma's eyes grew wide before her in surprise that she even knew all this, "Which means whoever that guy was with her lied to you. She's not married to him, she's married to you."

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" Emma asked, becoming upset.

"I'm sorry."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday."

Emma scoffed, "Yesterday?!"

"I was going to tell you!" Amy shouted.

"When?! When I got my memory back?" Emma's eyes filled with tears as they fell. She couldn't come to process what she had just discovered, let alone come to realization that the woman she had been dreaming about was right in front of her, and had she followed her instinct and ran to her, despite that man being there to stop her. They would have been together. And, if Regina was here, then she may have been looking for her.

"I've been helping you every step of the way. Do not make me out to be the bad guy here. Last night when I got home you were already sleeping- or what, did you want me to wake you up to tell you?"

"Yes!" Emma had never felt so frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair as she tried to calm down. Regina was her wife, and she was here. Emma didn't waste anymore time in running out the door as she tucked the newspaper clipping and folded up drawing in her jeans pocket.

"Where are you going, Emma?" Amy ran after her, worried she would get herself hurt.

"I need to find out more about her. I need to find her."

"Emma, wait!" Emma was out the door before Amy could stop her. She didn't want to prevent her from being with her wife, she just didn't want her wandering off alone while it would almost be getting dark.

Emma ran and ran, as fast as her feet were able to move her. She really wasn't sure where she was going, but she was hopeful that maybe if Regina was still here, she could possibly run into her. There were so many questions she needed answers to. What happened that caused her to have the accident? Was her wife really looking for her? But, most of all… why did the man who was with her lie saying she belonged to him? Who was he?

She felt it. She felt there was something off about that guy, whoever he was and she was about to find out.

She kept up her running, dodging past people that were near the docks, jumping crates that ships would drop off, ending up in the same spot where she was once found three years ago. Of course, she didn't remember that. She jumped one then another, dodging more people in the process, not even caring that some yelled out at her as if she were crazy. All she cared about now was getting home. Even if she didn't remember it.

Two men were unloading a huge crate that needed to be handle with care, one walking backwards as they were making their way off the ship. Emma wasn't able to dodge that, for she ran straight into and as the two men tried lifting it up to avoid her hitting it, it was unsuccessful. She slammed into it face first as her body fell off the dock, heading straight into the water, followed by a loud splash.

"Shit! Set this thing down, we have to help her, mate!" one of the men shouted, but before any of them could set either sides of the long crate down on the floor, another splash was heard as someone had already dived into the water grabbing a hold of the blonde's body as the male swam her back up.

"Help me!" the man yelled as a few others pulled Emma's unconscious body up and out of the water, while others helped the man who had just saved her life.

A crowd soon gathered around them, as the man didn't waste anymore time in brushing away the wet blonde hair from Emma's face. "Emma?" his eyes soften at the sight of her as he shook her gently, "Emma? Wake up." he ordered her as his eyes drank in every detail of Emma's face as if to verify that it was in fact her. A mixture of water and blood ran down the top of her forehead with a shade of pink, coming from a cut she had gathered from running into the crate.

"Emma?" he spoke again as the blonde slowly began regaining consciousness. He smiled as her eyes began to focus on him.

His figure was blurry at first, not to mention droplets of water going into her eyes didn't help matters much. But, as she regained consciousness and began to focus on the man who had just saved her life, she spoke.

"Dad?" her voice was soft, but David had heard her. It was the first time she had called him that, which caused him to smile even more. But, what mattered the most was that she remembered. She felt so lost, like she had been stumbling through a life she never knew for three years, and now out of pure accident she was reborn again.

She had been found.

* * *

Eventually they were taken to the hospital to make sure no water had entered the lungs or there was more damage done. Emma and David were together. Sitting in a small clinic room, a small band aid already covering up Emma's cut above her forehead. Her hair still wet as her clothes remained tightly wet around her body as they were both wrapped up in blankets to keep warm in.

"Three years. You were in a coma?" David asked as he sat next to Emma in the room.

Emma nodded, "I lost my memory due to the fall and impact. I didn't know who I was or where I came from." then it dawned on her, "How did you find me?"

"I never stopped searching for you. I left home. I've been all around the world trying to find you or a clue that could help me know if you were in fact dead or still alive somewhere." David replied. "I couldn't bare seeing your mother suffer anymore, or Regina. Or Henry."

Emma's eyes shined at the mention of their names, it was a feeling of relief knowing their names and remembering them now, "Henry… how is Henry?"

David smiled, "He's big. He misses you. We all do."

"Last I saw him, he was just four years old." her eyes filled with tears, "He must be seven now."

Her heart started beating super fast inside her chest. Did Henry remember her all that well to know she was his mother? What new things would he be into now since the last time she saw him? So many questions still needed to be answered, and she couldn't wait to find them out, as scary as they felt.

"Regina?" Emma asked. The name alone making her heart feel all that love for her again.

"It hit her the hardest, Emma. She was doing bad for a while, but she's been coping now. She never stopped looking either."

Like flashes, it came back to Emma. "She was here. In London. I saw her."

"Here? When?" David asked.

"A few days ago or so. I remember seeing her in a park. I didn't know who she was at the time, I was about to walk up to her, when-" her face fell at the realization of what had happened that day. Hearing Amy's words in her head about being lied to by the man who was with her wife that day in the park.

Of course. Now it all made perfect sense…

"Daniel." Emma murmured.

"What?"

Emma's eyes darkened in a shade of dark green as she filled up with anger. The bastard saw her, he stood right in front of her and lied to her face, passing off as Regina's husband so Emma wouldn't ask questions. Which could possibly mean that Regina was searching for her with his help and he lied to her too.

"Emma?" David's eyes never blinked as he took notice in the anger that lingered in Emma's face.

Emma stood up from the chair she had been sitting on, the blanket fallen to the floor as her movement was quick and angry. She turned to look at David.

"Daniel was with her. He saw me. He looked me right in the eye, I asked him if he knew me. He noticed me staring at Regina and just as I was about to go up and talk to her, he stepped in and said he had never seen me before."

A loud crashing sound was heard echoing around the small room as Emma had kicked the chair causing it to slam into the wall. David quickly stepped in and held on to her.

"Emma, calm down." he said as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

A nurse quickly came into the room, her face covered in fear at the loud sound, "What's going on in here?"

"It's alright." David quickly spoke, "Everything's alright. Just give us a moment, please." as the nurse left, closing the door, David forced Emma to sit back down, "Sit down. Relax."

Emma's tears didn't waste anymore time in appearing, "He lied to me, David. That son of a bitch has known this whole time where I was and he kept me away from my family. He's been lying to Regina."

"Emma. You're angry. Maybe it's not like you think."

"I have to go home." green eyes looked up into blue ones, "We have to get home. I need to be with Regina. I want to see her, David. Please."

David had never heard her or seen her pleading so desperately for anything in his life. The only instinct he felt to do in that moment was to hold her in his arms in a warm and loving embrace. If this was true, and Daniel did lie, he wasn't going to stand by and have it happen again. Under any circumstances was he going to allow him or anyone hurt Emma, or Regina, or Henry ever again.

"It's going to be okay, Emma. I found you now, we're going home. We're going home."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: I anxiously await your feedback on this chapter! A happy reunion awaits our lovely ladies in the next one! ;) I've made you suffer enough.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: It is 3am and I didn't want to sleep until I updated this exciting chapter for you guys! I really hope you all enjoy every bit of it as I did writing it. This story has reached 500 pages on google docs for me and it will only keep getting longer. :) do enjoy! Don't forget those reviews I love reading so much.**_

* * *

"Emma! What happened to you, are you alright?" asked Amy as Emma was standing in front of her doorway with David.

"I had an accident." Emma replied.

"Come in." Amy moved away from the doorway as both Emma and David stepped inside.

"Amy, this is my father." Emma looked over at David, who's eyes shined bright with joy at the word _father._ This was the second time Emma had referred to him as a dad, and he was. David already felt like a father to the blonde and she already saw him as one. Way more than James ever was.

Amy's eyes exchanged looks between Emma and David, "So… you remember?" she asked Emma, which the blonde quickly nodded in confirmation.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but would it be alright if we stayed here tonight?" asked Emma.

"Of course. I'll go get some extra blankets." she headed into her bedroom closet just as quickly as she accepted to help Emma for what she knew would be the last time.

They settled in quite quickly. David was already passed out, feeling pretty happy that he finally found his daughter. Because that's what Emma had become to him. And now, that he had her in his life again, he would make sure to live up to the title that James never did. Emma in difference to David, couldn't sleep that night. Everything was still so overwhelming to her to be able to get a good night's sleep. And, to think she had been away three long years from her family was enough to keep her fully awake. Along with the excitement and nervousness of seeing them again.

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow?" asked Amy as she joined Emma on the couch. Emma nodded as Amy spoke again, "Emma. I want to apologize to you-"

Emma shook her head, "No, Amy. I'm sorry. I'm the one who should apologize, I shouldn't of ran off on you like that."

Amy smiled warmly at her, "You got your memories back. That's what matters. And, you have a wife. I knew I was right about you." Emma chuckled, knowing well Amy tried making a joke to lighten up the situation.

"I'll see you again. Before my accident, we were planning a family trip. Maybe I'll bring them, and you could meet our son Henry, you could meet Regina-"

Amy shook her head, not allowing her to finish her sentence, "No, Emma." she chuckled at the idea, "As delightful as it may be to see you again, I don't think that would be alright to your wife."

"Knowing Regina she'd love to meet the woman who helped me and saved my life." Emma replied.

Amy looked into Emma's green eyes, "You have lived a hell of a story, Emma Swan." her hand now rested on Emma's cheek, "Regina is one lucky woman. If only you weren't married… maybe things could have been different." she removed her hand from Emma's cheek, "Besides, who knows, I may pay you a surprise visit someday."

Emma smiled, "You will always be welcomed."

"You should get some rest. I know it's hard due to your excitement, but you'll need it. You have a very busy day tomorrow."

It was still rather hard to sleep that night. Her mind couldn't be shut off as it wondered what Regina could be doing at that very moment, given that for her it would be morning. Most importantly, she wondered what she would say when she saw her again after three years.

* * *

Regina found herself having lunch with Daniel as they had agreed to. Only, he had been doing most of the talking, given that Regina's mind that morning was elsewhere.

"Regina?" Daniel said trying to get her attention placed his hand on hers gently, smiling as soon as the brunette looked directly at him. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Regina replied as she smiled back at Daniel, taking her hand back in the process.

"You've hardly touched your food." he took notice.

"Forgive me, Daniel. My mind has been elsewhere lately." Regina replied.

"Are you thinking about Emma?" he asked, confirming his suspicions as soon as Regina didn't answer. He sighed, "Regina, I know it's hard. But, life goes on."

Regina's eyes met him once again, "Do you never think about Sam anymore?"

"Of course I do. I think about her every day. I cried over her so many nights." he paused as he, once again took Regina's hand into his own, "But, we also have to focus on what's right in front of us now."

"Daniel-" Regina tried removing her hand, only for Daniel to squeeze it tighter.

"You know how I feel about you, Regina. It's never been a secret anymore and I can't help to think that maybe this could be a second chance for us."

"Daniel-"

"Maybe now, we can start over. I know Henry will be more than fine with it. We get along great, him and I-"

"Daniel." Regina spoke a little louder, forcing the man to stop speaking so that she could finally get a word in. "I know what you want to hear. I know what you've been hoping for ever since you and I became close again." he smiled at her words, because of course he had hope that Regina was now feeling the same as before.

Regina shook her head, "It's not going to happen, Daniel."

His smile was gone, "Regina, if you need more time-"

"It has nothing to do with time." his brows furrowed while the brunette spoke, "Three more years- a whole century can pass and my heart won't ever forget Emma."

This isn't what he was hoping to hear. Things played out differently in his head, especially with how good things were between them lately. As angry as her words made him, he reminded himself that he needed to remain calm.

"I'm not asking you to forget her, Regina. You are in your every right to keep her memory alive." he gave her hand another reassuring squeeze, "I would never ask you to forget your love for her."

That was a lie, of course. He knew that if Regina accepted to be with him again, that it would take some time for Regina to forget about Emma all together. But, he's been nothing but patient all these years. He could wait it out. Because now, that was his goal, to make Regina fall so in love with him that she would just forget about Emma completely.

"But, did you really forget how we were together? How beautiful things were when we loved each other?" Daniel asked, not letting go of Regina's hand. "I mean, you loved me once. Right?"

Regina's eyes glanced at his hand over hers as she looked back up, "What we had was beautiful. I'll admit, I thought a lot about it when I first married Emma. There wasn't a day where I didn't wish you'd come for me."

"And, I did."

"But, you were too late. In time I found myself falling her. You could have told Emma everything then and there when you first arrived, but you didn't."

"I must admit now, I was stupid not to. And, I'm sorry you had to lose her the way you did. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that Sam would be alive. But, the truth is- she's not and neither is Emma. And, now here we are, together again. I think we owe it to ourselves. Don't you?"

Regina couldn't help to smile at him. She did remember how it felt, how things were with Daniel, and he was always true to her. Had Emma and her not met that night at the beach, she probably would be with him now and they would have had a family of their own. She placed her other hand on top of Daniel's. To feel her touch again was magical to him, it felt as if nothing had changed between them. Like it could all work out now. The way it should have.

"I remember well, we had to hide from my mother, so many times." replied Regina.

Daniel smiled, "We don't have to hide anymore."

"Daniel. We didn't have to do a lot of things. But, we did them." her eyes never leaving his, "Do you realize how crazy it would be for us to give each other another chance now? I have Henry. The only other family he knows is his mother. I'm not about to give him a father."

"I'm a patient man. It doesn't have to be now, but it doesn't mean it can't happen. You loved me once, you can do it again." he quickly changed conversation in an attempt to keep her interested, "Let's let fate decide. At least, as a friend, allow me to help you and Henry move into your new home. That way you can take a chance at getting to know the new and improved me. I won't try to push you, I won't insist on anything you do not want me to. You decide in the end."

Regina couldn't but smile, "I almost forgot how persistent you could be."

"Only when I want something bad enough."

"Don't think I don't see that you helping me with moving into my new home is just an excuse to be near me." said Regina.

Daniel smiled, "I'll take what I can get." his eyes not leaving her smile. Did he ever miss that smile. Making her smile was only the first step to him, and he knew that with the right amount of days, weeks or months, he could get her to smile more and more.

* * *

Emma was feeling as nervous as the day before. It was late morning as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at herself, taking off the band aid that was placed above her forehead. Her cut still there, but now dry. She wanted to look her very best. Better than she ever looked before. She wore her best jeans, a light blue and brown flannel with a hint of white. All that was missing was her red leather jacket, but that was long gone. She wore it the day of the accident and knew it had to be lost somewhere along with her wedding ring. Her hair however was the same as always. It was just as beautiful, and this time placed up in a ponytail. She sighed as she stood up right from leaning against the sink.

She was ready to go home.

"Ready?" David asked as soon as she stepped out of the restroom.

Emma nodded.

David picked up on the blonde's sadness. It was natural for her to feel sad leaving this place, she was here for three years of her lost life. It was all she came to know when she woke up from her coma, along with making a new friend who she was now leaving.

"I'll be outside." said David as he stepped outside the door, closing it in the process to give them some privacy.

Amy didn't waste any time, as soon as that door closed behind them, she leaped into Emma's arms in a tight embrace. Emma wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, completely taken by surprise as her lips were captured by Amy's. It wasn't at all a passionate kiss, but it was on the lips and firmly given. Emma understood, which is why she didn't part, even if she felt slightly uncomfortable about it. This last and only quick kiss was all Amy wanted.

As she parted from Emma's lips, she looked into her eyes for what would be the last time. "I didn't want you leaving without having the chance to kiss you, at least once."

Emma smiled a shy, small smile, "Thank you again, for everything."

Amy's eyes were glassy with tears, "Good luck, Emma." her voice breaking.

Emma gave her one last hug, embracing her in as she placed a kiss to her temple. Amy's tears made their way down.

"My invitation still stands." said the blonde as Amy smiled, breaking their hug as she began pushing her out the door.

"Go. You musn't keep Regina waiting." she opened the door as Emma stepped out.

Emma turned to David as the door closed behind her, her own tears streaming down her face. David wrapped an arm over her shoulder, smiling ever so lovingly at her as Emma wiped her tears away. She had so many emotions she needed to let out, he saw that, as well as Emma knew she needed to get home.

"Let's go home." said Emma as she walked away with David, his arm still wrapped around her as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

It wasn't long before both Emma and David were on a taxi towards the airport, and on a plane back to where she really belonged. Her stomach doing flips during the plane ride. She couldn't help but wonder what would be Regina's reaction to her being alive. Did she still love her just the same? Would Henry love her just as much as he did when he was four? She couldn't imagine how big he was now. And, her mother. What would she say? How would she take the news? All were questions that wouldn't shut off in a single second. But, the most important one was, what if when she got there Daniel managed to convince Regina to be with him again?

David turned to her as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to supress all her thoughts. Her head turned towards him as she felt a hand rest on her forearm.

"It's going to be ok, Emma." David smiled, making the blonde feel as if he could read every single thought in her head.

Only the sound of the plane engine roaring sounded as she remained silent for a minute before finally asking, "Do you think she still loves me, David?"

Her question took him by surprise, but he quickly nodded, "She never stopped. I know what you're worried about. You're afraid that Daniel will try to win her back."

"He will." replied Emma, her tone serious and with a hint of anger.

"All that is going to change now, Emma. For the past years, Regina has only been dedicated to Henry."

Emma's eyes became full of emotion at the mention of her son's name. She missed so much with them. She couldn't even begin to imagine how hurt Regina must have been when given the news of her accident, let alone her supposed death. She missed telling her son stories before going to bed. She wanted to teach him to ride horses, and play any type of sport he was into with him. Every single one of those would be memories cut her deep.

"You're mother is going to be angry with me. I left for so long- I couldn't even say goodbye. All I left was a letter explaining my reason for leaving." blue eyes looked over into green, "I just couldn't come back unless I found you." tears made their way down.

Emma took his hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze, "She'll understand, David. Once she sees me, she'll understand." she wiped her own tears as David wiped away his.

"Thank you." Emma murmured, "Thank you for not giving up hope."

* * *

Daniel parked in front of the Mills manor as he looked over at Regina who sat in the passenger seat. A passed out Henry in the back seat as it was night now for them, after a few hours had passed on by.

"Thank you for helping us move some things in today." the brunette said to Daniel.

"It was my pleasure. You should really get some rest, we still have a lot more to move in tomorrow."

"Don't worry about tomorrow, I don't plan on waking up that early. You're right. Today was exhausting and I could use some rest." Regina replied.

"Regina. No matter the time, I'm helping you." he smiled, not bothered at all by the idea of helping her move into her new home. "Just call me when you want to start tomorrow."

Regina smiled, "Good night. Thank you again." she stepped out, opening the back door as she carried Henry out and walked towards her parent's house.

* * *

Emma looked up at her home. The only home she's ever known. She wasn't sure if to cry or smile, she felt even more nervous to think of everyone inside it. It had been three years away from all she knew, from her family and it all still felt as she left it.

"Emma." David stopped her from taking another step as she was ready to do so. She was ready to see her mother and Henry. She was ready to see Regina.

"This could be a shock to everyone. Maybe, let me go first." said David. Emma nodded in agreement as she kept hidden just off a side wall that was close to the front door, while David stood in front of it. He drew in a breath, releasing it slowly as he knocked on the door.

David's eyes filled with tears as the door slowly opened and he saw no other than Mary Margaret standing right before him.

"David?" Mary Margaret murmured, her eyes wide and teary in surprise.

David removed his worn out baseball cap, "Mary-" his words were cut off by a hard given slap across the face.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! How worried Regina has been? Henry!"

"I understand your anger, but please, understand-"

"No, you understand. You can't just leave like that with only a letter as a goodbye. Do you know how many years we spent apart from each other? Do you have any idea of that?" Mary Margaret asked, furious with the man.

David nodded, "I do, and I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to fix things, David."

"I found her, Mary." David spoke over Mary Margaret, who fell silent at his words, "I found our daughter. Emma."

Mary Margaret's eyes filled with pools of tears at his words, her mouth slightly opened, her head shaking in disbelief that Emma was actually found and not dead like everyone started to believe.

David looked to the side of the door as Emma stepped in front of the entryway, facing her mother, who looked just the same as when she had left. Sad, but the same nonetheless.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice caught in her throat as tears made their way down. She was actually staring at her daughter- right in front of her. She envisioned this moment for so long and now that it was finally here… she couldn't begin to believe it.

Emma smiled a sad smile as tears made their way down her own eyes, "You aren't going to slap me too, are you?" she joked.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret wasted no time in pulling her into her embrace.

Emma tightened her hug around her mother's form as more tears made their way down her eyes, while Mary Margaret's cries turned to sobs. Her body shaking in her daughter's arms. Not only was she alive and right in front of her, but she was holding her. By an act of God himself, she was alive. Alive and unharmed. She was home.

David's tears were quick to show as he witnessed what he most dreamed of ever since the tragic news. His hand caressing Emma's back as both women held each other in their hug.

Mary Margaret held Emma's face in her hands as she composed herself, getting a much better look at her beautiful daughter, "How? Where on earth have you been for three years?" a smile now on her lips.

"It's a long story. I was in a coma for a year, I woke up not knowing who I was." Emma replied, tears still making their way down her eyes.

"A coma?" her eyes shifted between Emma and David.

"It's true." spoke David, "I found her just recently. Luckily she regained her memory and was able to come home."

"You found her?" Mary Margaret smiled, looking at Emma as she placed a kiss on her forehead, "My sweet girl. I always knew you were alive- I knew it. I just knew it."

"Mom. Where's Regina? Where's Henry?" her head tilted near the door, wanting to look inside.

"They're with your in-laws." Emma looked back into her mother's eyes as she spoke, "I'm the only one here, Emma."

"What- why?" with all the excitement and nerves moving through her, she didn't take notice that Regina's mercedes wasn't parked in it's usual spot.

"We are moving to Storybrooke. Regina thought it was time to make a change." said Mary, as Emma quickly ran inside the house finding it almost empty, but with still a few packed up boxes around the staircase.

"I don't understand, Emma. Regina went to look for you in the last place you stayed. Daniel assured her you were-"

"Daniel lied." Emma looked back at her mother who had followed her into the house, along with David, "I ran into Daniel in London. I saw Regina."

"What?" Mary Margaret was in shock.

"I didn't know who they were, but he stopped me before I could get to Regina. He said they were married, and me not having a clue who she was- I believed him. He lied to all of us." said Emma, anger creeping up on her at the memory of that day.

"He-" the older woman couldn't get another word out as everything made perfect sense now. She knew Daniel wanted Regina back, but she never imagined he would go to these measures as to lie about where Emma was this whole time. Her features now becoming angry. She was never one to be seen angry, a little upset maybe, but never angry. But, this was different. Knowing that she was kept from seeing her daughter again all for jealousy and one's own sick benefit. That changed things.

"Mom, I need to see Regina." said Emma. It wasn't a request.

"Maybe you should rest, Emma. We've both had a long day and it's only going to get emotional." David suggested.

"David's right, sweetheart. You need to eat something- rest. Tomorrow we'll all drive down together." Mary Margaret agreed as Emma shook her head in protest.

"I spent three long years without her and Henry. I'm not waiting around to give Daniel another day with my wife."

"Emma." David stopped her, pulling her back by her arm as she rushed towards the door, "Stop. You can't drive like this."

"I have to see her, David!" Emma spoke a little louder.

"I get it! If I were you I want to see her too, but you have to have a plan. You can't just go up there and surprise her like this." David spoke more calmly as he held on to Emma's shoulders, preventing her from moving any further.

"He's right, Emma. You've been away for three years, it's going to come as a shock to her. It took her a long time to cope with the fact that you were dead." said Mary Margaret.

Emma sighed in frustration, but soon got an idea, "The beach." she smiled as her eyes looked from David to Mary Margaret, "Mom, call her for me, tell her… tell her to go to the beach. I'll go there, she'll see me. It won't surprise her as much as me showing up at the front door."

"She won't want to go to the beach this late. What will I say to her?" asked the older woman.

"I may be able to help with that." everyone turned to the sound of Kathryn's voice as she stood before them, having let herself inside, her smile bright towards Emma, "Look at you alive and well. I came here to see if your mother wanted to come with me so she wouldn't be here alone, and I'm the one who turned out to be surprised."

Both Kathryn and Emma hugged in greeting, Kathryn quickly looking over at her once again, tears making their way down, "It's so great to see you. Regina isn't going to believe it."

"I don't even believe it myself that I'm finally home." replied Emma.

"Go. I'll call Regina, but go now." she handed over her car keys to Emma, "Take my car. She won't suspect it's you if you drive something other than your yellow bug."

"Thank you." Emma gave her one last hug as she gave another one and a kiss to her mother, and another hug to David before she was racing out the door.

"Please, drive carefully, Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted, worried for her daughter's safety.

Kathryn took her phone out of her purse, tapping on Regina's name on her contact list as she placed the phone by her ear. Everyone had seen just how hard Emma's death had affected Regina, but she lived through it with her. And, now she was more than happy to give her back true happiness.

"Regina, I'm sorry I'm calling so late. But, I have an emergency." Mary Margaret and David gathered around her, trying to hear Regina's voice from the other end of the phone, "I'm fine. I just had a little incident. My car broke down, can you come meet me?" her eyes grew wide with Regina's reply, "No! Don't call anyone. I need you to come and get me, please." she smiled as Regina agreed, "Great, thank you. I'm at the beach, you'll be sure to see my car there. Please, hurry."

For the first time in three years, actual smiles overtook their faces. This plan couldn't possibly fail. Regina would go to that beach, which was far enough to give Emma plenty of time to arrive before her, and given just how desperate Emma was to see Regina again, Kathryn was sure the blonde would be driving pretty fast. For the first time in three years, they would both see each other on the exact same beach they met and fell in love in. It was a perfect spot.

Kathryn smiled widely as she hugged both David and Mary Margaret, "Well, looks like I'm the one who will be staying here tonight."

* * *

As fate would have it, Regina was a little late getting to the beach that night. Not by hours, but it was enough time to allow Emma to arrive first. She parked the car where Regina was sure to see it as she waited down by the water. To say she was nervous and scared before would be an understatement. She was scared shitless, way more than she's ever been. Her stomach felt thousands of butterflies as her hands shaked as she kept them inside her pockets. She thought back to the time when her and Regina first met, she was exactly like this. In this exact same spot, watching the waves as she felt two pair of arms embrace her from behind by mistake.

She smiled at the memory. Was she ever glad to finally remember so far back. Waking up in a hospital and not knowing who she was or where she came from was hell enough. As nervous as she was, she was ready. Ready to see the woman she's loved ever since her real story began. She knew she would not see Henry yet, but she felt ready for when that time came as well. She was home and she was no longer going anywhere anymore.

Even worrying about Daniel didn't matter to her right this moment. There was no way she was forgetting that he lied and because of him she was prevented from coming home much sooner. That would remain in the back of her mind, until she was able to have him in front of her. She wasn't forgetting about it, she was simply choosing to push it aside for the time being. All that mattered right now was seeing her wife. Regina. She's all that truly mattered.

Headlights appeared in the distance, not that Emma would know since her back was turned, waiting anxiously for the moment she's been wishing for ever since she regained her memory. Regina spotted Kathryn's car, her brows furrowed in question as to why her best friend was nowhere to be seen. She digged through her purse for her phone, taking it out as her eyes saw someone standing near the water. Regina made her way towards the blonde woman without a clue as to who she truly was. Kathryn was always sporting tight jeans as well, so she didn't think anything of it.

"Kathryn, what on earth are you doing all the way out here?" Regina asked, which sent chills down Emma's spine just to hear that oh so familiar voice. Even her dreams didn't do it justice. The blonde's eyes immediately watering. Too afraid to turn around.

Regina was too irritated already to even bother noticing that this person standing in front of her wasn't wearing some type of heels or sandals like Kathryn would tend to wear, but boots. Two very familiar boots.

She sighed, "Did you seriously made me come all the way out here just to ignore me?" Regina asked.

Emma turned to face a very familiar brunette, tears making their way down her eyes as she was finally standing in front of her adoring wife. The one she's missed and dreamed about for so long. Seeing Regina in front of her now made her fall in love with her all over again. Just as she had when she first saw her in that park in London, without a clue as to who she was. Just as she did when they were standing in this exact spot on this same beach.

"Emma…" Regina's eyes watered as tears made their way down instantly, not being able to believe who was standing right before her in that very moment. Her voice was lower than a whisper, she had to wonder if it was heard.

She closed in the distance, her eyes never once blinking, never once leaving the sight of her wife who everyone believed had been dead.

"You're here…"

She couldn't get another word out as Emma's only instinct then and there was to pull her in closer towards her, her hands resting on her familiar waist as her lips pressed against Regina's very own in a hard, but passionate manner. Had Regina not felt Emma's lips on hers, she could swear she was dreaming. Only this wasn't a dream. Far from it. This was real- Emma was real, she was alive and she was here. She was home.

Regina's hands quickly wrapped around Emma's neck, her fingers resting on her picked up hair as golden streaks made their way near the blonde's face. Her lips instantly moving along with her wife's. She was kissing Emma. So many years she longed for it and now it was finally happening. Their lips were moving in a familiar way, but also new. Their lips suddenly parting as their breathing became a little panting.

"You're alive." Regina was able to voice out as her eyes opened slowly, only to see that in fact, Emma was standing right in front of her. Their foreheads remaining pressed together as neither of them wanted to let go ever again.

"How is that possible?" Regina asked as she sighed, "I looked for you. I looked, I went to where you last were and I searched."

"I know." Emma finally spoke, which felt so good for Regina to not only feel her, but hear her sweet voice again, after so many years. "I saw you."

Regina's brows furrowed once again, this time parting just a little from Emma, "You saw me? Where? When?"

"In the park. I saw you, Regina." said Emma.

"If you saw me, then why on earth didn't you say something? Why stay away for three years?" olive hands cupped Emma's face as she looked deeply into those familiar green eyes, "Why the hell didn't you come home sooner? Do you have any idea of the hell you put me through, Swan?"

"I was in a coma for a whole year, Regina." Tears made their way down again, as did from Regina after hearing what Emma had to say. "I couldn't get home to you. I was badly hurt. I was found near the waters, still in London. I broke a rib, my leg was shattered and I went into a coma." she wiped away at Regina's tears with her thumb as she continued, "When I finally woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know who I was. Until David found me, I wasn't able to come back. When I saw you, I was determined to go up to you but Daniel stopped me."

"Daniel?"

"He saw me. I asked him if he knew me." Emma nodded.

Regina shook her head as she parted from Emma, "Daniel's been helping me look for you, he said for sure you were dead-"

"He lied, Regina. He lied to keep me away from you. He's known where I was, probably this whole time." Emma turned Regina back around after she gave her back to her, looking right into her eyes, "He's been lying to you, to my mother, to Henry. He's been lying to everyone because he is so determined to get you. I asked him if he knew me, and he denied it. He told me you were his wife and that he had been looking for you. After I could do anything about it, he had taken you away."

Regina's brows furrowed, holding on to Emma's arms, "You still could have said something. No matter what he told you. You should have!"

"Yes, I should have! You're right." Emma wiped away Regina's shedded tears that never stopped coming down, "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving in the first place, when you were right- I should have just cancelled everything and left with you and Henry. I should have stayed." tears of her own made their way down, "There isn't a day I didn't wish I could go back to that day."

Her eyes moved down, falling on to Regina's marriage ring (which she still wore), taking her hand ever so carefully into her own as her lips placed a delicate kiss on olived bare knuckles as Regina cried of happiness and sadness all together.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." she placed another kiss, "Even after losing my memory of who I was, it always remembered you. And, when I saw you for the first time in that park…" she placed her hand on her heart, "My heart was yours all over again."

Regina glanced down at a circular pendant that was hidden beneath her wife's shirt, as she took it into her fingers. Her eyes met Emma's once more as she held Emma tightly to her, wrapping her arms around her form, sobbing. Emma rested her cheek against the brunette's hair, her eyes closing as she finally was able to hold her wife again. All their wishing and hoping had come true after three years of agony.

Now that Emma was back, there was no way she would let her go ever again.

"I knew you had to be alive. I went crazy when I was told about your accident, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bare the thought of you being gone." Regina sobbed, her sad, teary eyes staring back into teary green ones as her hands came in contact with Emma's face once again, caressing every part, every detail of it, "Tell me you're really here. Tell me you won't leave ever again."

Emma nodded as more tears made their way down, a small, sad smile forming on her lips as she enjoyed and missed her wife's soft touch, "I'm really here."

"And, you won't ever leave?" asked Regina, locking eyes with Emma's.

"I won't ever leave." Emma shook her head in agreement as she placed tender kisses on each of Regina's palms.

"Swear to me. Swear it on Henry." Regina asked, her forehead pressed gently on to Emma's once again, determined to keep her close.

Emma nodded as her hands rested upon Regina's face, "I swear it on both you and our kid. I swear, wherever I go from here, it's all of us or nothing." Emma breathed in Regina's sweet scent, remembering it all too well and missing it terribly all at once, exhaling sharply, "I've missed you so much. So much."

"I've missed you, Emma. I missed you every day." her voice breaking, "I love you."

That made Emma smile more, a smile she felt she hadn't given in three long years, "You still love me?"

Regina couldn't help to chuckle, "I never stopped, you idiot."

Emma's heart did flips inside her chest at the sound of her wife's words. She worried. She worried that with her gone for three years, and Daniel lurking around her like a vulture waiting on the first piece of meat, that there was a slight chance she might have lost her. But, that wasn't happening. Not today, not tomorrow- not ever.

"I was so worried, when I figured out that Daniel lied-"

Regina placed her index finger on Emma's thin lips, "I don't want to talk about Daniel right now."

She very well didn't. After finding out that he knew where Emma was this whole time, and that he kept it from her. Her of all people. The person he supposedly loved… there would be a time and a place to talk to him about this. But, tonight was all about her and Emma. Tonight it was all about their love and making up for so many lost years.

They were definately going to make up for all the lost time tonight. They didn't want to go back to Regina's parents home, not with Henry and everyone else there. The drive back to the ranch was a long one. No. They didn't want to waste more time. They wouldn't… so, they did the next best thing to be able to spend their first night together after so many years. They rented a room at the first hotel they came across. They still had a lot of discuss, a lot to talk about. Emma still had to explain what exactly happened, she had to meet Henry. But, above all, she had a bone to pick with Daniel.

There was plenty of time for that for tomorrow though, because right now they wanted to enjoy each other. They owed it to each other. Apart that it was also very light into the night and they didn't really want to alarm anyone with Emma's return.

They went in, paying for their room for the night until late morning. They had to admit, they felt rather silly having to do things this way. It made them feel like a couple of teenagers, hiding their love from the world. But, it was an experience to be had.

The clerk handed Emma the card key to their room, as they both headed up the staircase in search for it, hands linked together. As they arrived outside their room, Emma inserted the key card into the door slot, taking it out as soon as a _click_ was heard as her other hand pulled down on the door knob. She held open the door for Regina to step inside first, following right after as the door shut behind them. Brown eyes scanning the room as they fell onto the queen sized bed.

"It's not a bad room for just one night." Regina spoke, finding Emma incredibly close to her as she turned to face her wife. Her eyes looking into dark green ones, becoming weak at the knees in an instant. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous and wondered if Emma was just as nervous as she was right now.

She was.

"Emma." Regina whispered, her eyes never leaving her wife's. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke again, "I have to go to the bathroom first."

Emma smiled and wondered the exact same thing Regina was: was she just as nervous as she was right now? The blonde nodded as her hands fell from Regina's waist, "I'll be here."

Regina gave her a gentle but loving kiss on the lips before she made her way into the restroom, closing the door on her way in. As soon as she saw the door close, Emma sat at the foot of the bed, exhaling a breath as she tried her best to calm her nerves. Her hands rubbed together as she stared down at them. They were literally shaking.

 _Get it together, Swan_ , she thought. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't as if they hadn't made love countless times before. Three years might have passed them by, but she was sure she still remembered how to make her wife feel just as good or even better. But, it has been a long time and as beautiful as Regina still was, she knew she had grown, she had changed into a more beautiful woman. They had to come to know each other all over again, and she was more than willing to do that.

Regina finished up running a cool wet towel over the back of her neck as she too was dying of nerves in that moment. She exhaled sharply as she looked into the mirror. She couldn't help to laugh lightly at herself as she shook her head at how ridiculous she must seem, acting like it was her first time ever with Emma. Although, the more she thought about it, the more it dawned on her that it was.

Her stomach was in knots of nerves, it almost made her feel nauseous. She almost wished she had stopped somewhere to make this moment more romantic for the both of them. Even though she knew Emma loved her just the way she was, and she very well couldn't keep her eyes off of her since they walked into that room, she still wanted to look her best. She wondered if she could still drive her just as crazy as she always did before. What if it wasn't the same for her anymore? Her brain raced with thousands of questions in a matter of seconds.

She shook her head as she placed the towel down on the sink, making her way out of the restroom once and for all. However this night would turn out, she wasn't about to back out now and if she still knew Emma any better- she most certainly wouldn't back out of it either. They both wanted this more than anything right now.

Emma turned around as she stood by the window, smiling at Regina as she met her in the middle of the room by the bed. Their hands joining together as one in an instant as their eyes shyly met. The only light in the room being provided coming from a small lamp that was part of a small table that was by their bed.

"Is it silly that I am extremely nervous right now?" Emma finally spoke, her voice a whisper.

Regina smiled, "I'm scared too. I keep wondering if you will like it just the same as before."

Emma's stare, though still filled with lust, became soft at her wife's words, "This bad experience might've changed us, but nothing can ever change the way you make me feel." her thumb gently caressed the scar just above her lip. That scar she had missed so terribly.

Regina felt weak at the knees just with that simple touch, taking Emma's hand in her own as she placed a tender kiss to her thumb, "Just like no one can ever change the way you make me feel, or the way I feel about you."

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Then, it hit Emma. This is what their first wedding night should have been like. If this was a chance for her to make it right, by God and her love alone- she was more than willing to make it right. Emma leaned in, ever so carefully pressing her lips onto Regina's. Lips quickly melting away together as they moved slower than when they kissed at the beach. Emma's hands were quick to find their way to Regina's hips as the brunette's began undoing every button of that flannel shirt that covered Emma's body. Emma carefully unhooked Regina's pencil skirt, pulling the flaps apart as the zipper made its way down slowly. Her hands pulling on her shirt as her fingers made contact with some of her skin.

This made Regina shiver, sending chills up her spine. Her hands were then quick to pull Emma's shirt back, uncovering her shoulders as her lips soon broke apart from Emma's very own as they made their way down her jawline towards her neck, burying deep into her skin. Emma's eyes closed as she allowed her shirt to pool behind her on the floor. Her hands pulling Regina even closer towards her body as she enjoyed the feeling of her wife's lips as they feasted on her neck. Both living a long waited for, craved dream.

Regina's hands traveled up Emma's arms, feeling every muscle as she slowly caressed the curve to every single one. Did she ever miss the feeling of Emma's arms around her, just as much as feeling them. Their lips met in a more passionate, hardened kiss as Emma found Regina's lips, taking her face gently into her hands, as Regina's wrapped around Emma's back, her hands quickly unhooking her bra as it too fell onto the floor.

Neither wanting to wait any longer. They waited and went three years without the feel of each other.

Emma's hands worked Regina's shirt off just as the brunette had undone each button there was to it. Her hands quickly sliding off her skirt right after as Regina's hands quickly worked in getting the blonde out of her tight jeans and what was left of their clothes. Lips never parting.

Every single item of clothing was now pooled around the bed, both making their way onto the bed as Regina sat back, pulling Emma's body on top of hers, not even bothering getting under the covers. Emma's tongue was quick to taste those lips, that scar she had so longed for, placing another kiss on her wife's lips as she kissed a trail down to her neck, taking in her sweet, intoxicating scent.

Regina's hand grabbed onto Emma's blonde hair as the ponytail she once had was undone, allowing her golden locks to fall all around them, strands of hair tickling their naked skins. They rolled over on the bed, Regina lying on top of Emma now as both their sex's gently touched, causing both of them to release a low, gentle moan as their lips ghosted against one another. Emma's hands caressed their way up a smooth back, caressing their way back down as they guided Regina to begin grinding against her most needed area.

"Emma…" Regina moaned out in a whisper. It was for only Emma to hear and her name had never sounded more beautiful. It had definitely been such a long time coming for them both. Emma's legs spread more, her hips grinding upward in the same rhythm as Regina's were in that moment. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't hard.

It was all about going slow, and moving passionately and patiently with one another. And, they did. All night long, they did. Making up for three agonizing, lonely years.

Emma's hips moved slower, as her hand creeped in between them carefully, a coat of arousal already covering her fingers as she ever so carefully inserted two in to where they needed to be. She needed all of her to keep on moving, which after a much louder moan escaped Regina's lips, she was quick to do so as both sets of wetness mixed together.

Regina's walls began tightening with every thrust, and every grind coming from both of them. A moan escaping Emma along with a much needed sigh as their lips met into another passionate, breathless kiss. Her other hand gripping tightly at an olive thigh.

"You feel just like I remember." Emma murmured in between hot given kisses.

"You as well, Emma." Regina sighed, her hips never giving up movement as Emma's fingers quickly began hitting that right spot. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." she moaned as an uninvited tear made its way down from the corner of her eye.

"I've missed you so much, Regina." she murmured onto her wife's swollen kissed lips.

"Oh, Emma!" Regina quickly buried her face onto Emma's neck as she moaned out her orgasm, Emma's fingers becoming covered in all of her earth shattering ecstasy. Emma was quick to capture her lips in another kiss as she gently rolled their bodies over on the bed, yet again, placing her body slowly on top of Regina's this time.

Regina's fingers found their entrance into Emma's own sex this time, as the blonde was quick to start thrusting in between Regina's legs and on her hand. Regina's nails digging into Emma's back, leaving faded red marks in the process, her fingers caressing the memorized scars her back had carried for years. Her lips found and kissed over her other scar that was left by the gun shot she once received. Her hands memorizing once again every unforgotten detail of what was Emma.

Once upon a time every single scar on Emma's back ached with a stinging pain she never thought would ease. Her heart had been broken time and time again by being lied to by the person she loved most in this world. She felt as if her soul was being ripped from her body the day she got shot. Luckily her broken rib and leg never hurt, due to the coma she found herself in, but knowing that three years flew on by without Regina in her life was even more painful than anything that she has been through. But, now… nothing hurt.

This moment. Being here with Regina again after three years, it made everything right with the world. Everything was as it should be, as it should have been from the very beginning.

Regina's fingers kept up their rhythmatic in and out motion as Emma moved above her, her hand gripping tightly onto the pillow as her panting got louder. She missed the feel of Regina inside of her. Her touch, her kisses- everything. She couldn't believe just how new but same it felt all at once. There was something different about their love making now. A good different, of course and they were both enjoying every second of it.

"Oh, Regina…" Emma moaned as she was nearing her orgasm, never stopping her movements. The feeling of Emma's own walls tightening around her fingers as she moved them inside of her was pure heaven. She could feel just how close Emma was to coming.

It was a mixture sound of moans and grunts as Emma came undone. Her body slowly falling on top of her wife's as their lips found each other again, breathes exhaling out sharply in exhaustion.

Soon, Regina felt a smile exchanging between their kiss, just after their lips parted long enough for it to form. She couldn't help but smile along with Emma. There was that smile she missed feeling her wife develop after a moment of happiness. All along, this magical moment with Emma felt like a dream that was too good to be true. But, after feeling her smile the way she longed for. She knew it had to be real.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Once again, forgive my long absence! I literally had no writing time, and when I would find some minutes to write I could only get in a few sentences. It was driving my bonkers. But, I am happy to announce that another long waited for moment is finally here! The reunion between Emma and little Henry. I hope this lovely chapter makes up for my late updating. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It had been a perfect night for both. A night filled with countless displays of affection and love that had been missed out on for three long years. Three years, where the only contact that was made possible was through dreams. As Regina's eyes slowly opened to the feel of a brand new day, aching sore muscles that were the result of the best night of her life; she smiled like she hadn't in the longest time as she found it wasn't in fact a dream. It was reality. Their reality. Emma was in fact alive, and in her arms. The sheets still just as warm as their skins as they didn't part, not even to sleep. Both had remained in each other's arms all night long. She had so many questions of her own that needed answering, but she was quite enjoying watching Emma sleep right now, it was a crime to wake her. Her finger lightly brushed against the dry cut that was above the blonde's forehead.

"Compliments of a crate," Emma murmured as her eyes remained closed, but was quite enjoying her wife's longed for touch. "Thanks to that I was able to remember who I was."

"You must have felt so lost all those years." Regina's eyes pooled with tears at the thought, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

Green eyes opened slowly to the sight of that one familiar face. A face she dreamed of and fell in love with, even after losing herself in those three long years with no recollection of anything that represented her life.

"It's me that's sorry." her eyes and voice becoming sad, "I'm afraid that somewhere along the impact I lost my wedding ring."

Regina held Emma's left hand in her own, placing a kiss to her matrimonial finger, looking back into those eyes she longed to stare into, "You're here. That's what truly matters." she smiled as she glanced down at the necklace she had gifted her with. "At least you never took it off, even when you couldn't remember anything."

Emma caressed Regina's lips, her eyes so focused on that beautiful smile that continued to take her very breath away, "I know now, more than ever that my love for you is forever. Even when I couldn't remember anything of my life, I dreamed of you. I'd see us together, living a long and happy life. I'd see us with Henry. And, everytime I'd dream of you, I'd fall more and more in love with you."

Regina couldn't help but smile, "Henry is going to be so happy to see you."

Emma's eyes grew with hope, yet a hint of worry, "Does he…?"

"I made sure he never forgot who his mother is." Regina knew exactly what Emma was worried about. Her thumb wiped away a few tears that had made their way down from her wife's eyes. She could see the fear in them when it came to Henry. She saw it when they first saw each other on that beach again, as well as her love. Still strong. But, she knew Emma worried she was maybe coming back to a life where she was no longer needed. After all, things felt different, yet the same for Regina as well. They both had changed with this tragedy, grown more - missed so much that needed catching up on. It was scary for her too.

Regina's own tears appeared, "He's very bright. He always carries the very last picture that I took of the both of you." she chuckled at her next words, "He's stubborn like us both. And, he has your dimples."

Emma's smile was immediate at the thought, her memories traveling back to the day Regina gave her the news of her pregnancy, to their first doctor's appointment together, to the birth of their baby boy, and the happiness it brought her to hold him in her arms for the very first time. Her smile slowly fading, becoming angry at herself for ever leaving her family behind when she could have stayed. For not speaking up when she saw Regina back in London, even after her heart shouted at her to do so. And, Daniel. Had it not been for his lie, she could have come home sooner. That was an issue she would have to address to later and she couldn't wait to do so. She held back before in giving the man a piece of her mind, out of respect for Regina, but now… things would change completely.

"We have to talk about Daniel, Regina."

Regina knew this was a topic they would discuss, her own smile disappearing into anger as the realization hit her that he knew where Emma had been this whole time. He knew and fooled them both. As much as his name alone ruined their perfect moment, she knew they had to discuss the matter.

"I can't believe he just lied. That explains why he was acting so worried about me being in that park. I swear to you, Emma, I asked him what was going on and he completely lied telling me that he was looking for someone and was seen." her brows furrowed in frustration, "I should have turned around. Had I known it was you-"

"He knew perfectly well how to play us both. He was presented by a grand opportunity and he just couldn't see himself doing the right thing."

Regina sighed, shaking her head, "I should have never kept my promise I made to Sam. I should have never let Daniel get close to me again. Everyone told me to be careful and I just didn't think he would be capable of-"

"You knew a completely different man, than the one he is now. You can't blame yourself for that." Emma jumped in, cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand.

Things had changed. Once upon a time ago, Emma would have been angry at the very name of the man who once had her wife's heart. It would have her seething with jealousy at the thought of him being near her. But, the woman that was before Regina now was different. Same Emma, but different. She could see her green eyes darkening with anger at what Daniel had done to keep them apart, but right now she was collected about it. Way more collected than she would have been before.

"He still loves you. Probably always will." Emma's words took Regina off guard. She knew the blonde knew that Daniel's feelings towards her would never change, but she had never heard her speak it out loud - until now.

"You have to believe me, Emma. There wasn't a moment where I tried moving on from you, especially not with him. I would keep him company at times, only to honor Sam's last dying wish, and I've done that-"

"I'm not asking for an explanation, Regina. You don't owe me one-" again, Emma's words surprised the brunette as she cut in, placing the tips of her fingers on thin lips.

"Let me finish." she removed her hand as it brushed a pair of golden locks behind Emma's ear, "I agreed for us to become friends because Sam didn't want him being alone. That's all I was to him, so whatever idea or fantasy he made up in his head was his alone. He confessed his love to me, and tried to convince me to give each other another chance. I made it very clear to him that I was never moving on, because I still loved you."

Emma's eyes soften upon hearing Regina's words. She could feel and hear her honesty, "You said that?"

Brown eyes looked into green ones, "There isn't a doubt in my heart that you have always been my one true love. I realize now that what I once felt for Daniel wasn't love at all. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. Had I been in love with him, I would have told you the truth that night on the beach when we first saw each other. And, I wouldn't of fallen in love with you when I first looked into your eyes."

Emma's tears were inevitable at hearing those words of love. She hasn't doubted Regina's love in years and she never wanted to again. She made a promise to herself that she would never again have that doubt. It was enough for her to look into those eyes that gave her life to know that Regina truly and devotedly loved her. Regina's lips quickly found Emma's in a soft, passionate kiss, a kiss that was quickly interrupted as Regina's cell phone began to ring.

Emma quickly wrapped an arm around her wife's figure, pulling her even closer as her lips were quick to catch hers in another kiss, "Don't answer it." she whispered on Regina's lips.

Regina smiled, "I have to. We were staying with my parents, they must be worried about me." she bent over, reaching for her purse which was dropped on the floor, smiling as she could practically feel Emma's lips taking possession of the skin on her back.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone as she saw the number to her parent's house, "Hi, Henry." Emma's head looked up at the sound of her son's name as she lied next to Regina now, trying to hear her son's voice. Regina almost forgot how much of a kid Emma could be around Henry, "I'm fine, my darling. I promise. I'll be on my way back shortly…" she smiled as she looked over at Emma, speaking into the phone, "I have a big surprise for you. It's better than your own horse. You'll soon find out, in the meantime let your grandparents know that I'm on my way home."

"You got him his own horse?" Emma asked as Regina hug up the call.

"Actually, he wanted yours. He's turned into quite a rider." Regina replied, "When he isn't doing that with me, he likes to play soccer."

Emma truly has missed a lot, but it was a lot she was more than ready to catch up on. Starting with Henry and ending with Regina.

Regina placed a quick kiss to Emma's lips, "We should get dressed. As much as I would love to spend all day here with you, I do have a son to get back to- which you need to meet and I have work. Kathryn is going to kill me for being late."

Emma sat up, making her way out of bed as Regina quickly did the same, both gathering their clothes from the floor as they dressed.

"You have been a busy woman while I've been away." Emma teased as she buttoned her jeans, and placing her bra back on just as fast.

Regina smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Emma, "You have no idea." she replied as she slipped back into her skirt, tucking in her shirt. "With David gone, thanks to August, Graham and I everything's been running pretty much the same back at the ranch."

"I'm glad. I'll be honest, with you moving soon, I thought you were leaving that for good." Emma replied, buttoning the last button on her shirt.

Regina walked up to Emma with an apologetic look in her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to come back to an empty house. We aren't giving it up, we just always talked about moving to Storybrooke, and I thought it'd be a nice change for Henry."

Emma wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her wife's form once again, "Don't apologize. You did the right thing. Henry will love it there, we can always visit the ranch during weekends or the summer."

Regina smiled as she placed another quick kiss to Emma's thin lips, "Shall we go meet your son?"

Her son. The blonde couldn't help but feel terrified as her hands alone started to shake. Regina was quick to pick up on Emma's bundle of nerves as she rested her palm on her wife's cheek. Something else Emma missed, was how quickly Regina's touch alone could calm her.

"He's going to love you, dear. There's no need to be nervous. I assure you that once he sees you, he's not going to leave your side for a single minute."

To hear Regina's reassurance made Emma smile so big, her cheeks hurt. As nervous as she was to finally meet Henry she was ready. Now that she was home and back with her family, she was ready to face anything. Even Daniel. When the time was right she would. No doubt about that.

* * *

After driving back with the cars, Emma stood in front of the door to the Mills manor. By this point, scared was an understatement to this situation. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear the loud drumming inside her chest. Just inside that house was her son who hadn't seen her in three long years. Her son who would always run to hug her with the biggest smile a mother could ever ask for. Her son who would love her storytelling and games of hide and seek that ended up in her chasing him all over the place.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears as they gathered underneath her eyes, quickly blinking them away once she felt a hand make its way into her own as slim, olive toned fingers intertwined with hers. Emma looked up finding teary chocolate eyes staring back into hers. Regina was just as excited and nervous as Emma was, she could see it. Everything was coming back to its rightful place, all that was needed to be complete for them was their son.

As both women walked towards the house, they stopped on their tracks almost instantly as they witnessed the front door opening. Cora and Henry Sr. standing just before them in awe at seeing who was with their daughter. It was certainly a hard surprise to believe, had Regina not been walking up to them, hand in hand with the woman she spent the best years of her life with, a pearly white smile displaying on her lips so big it made her cheeks hurt, they would have thought it was well a dream or an illusion of some kind.

Despite Emma looking exhausted from all she's been through, her eyes sadder and dare they say it, her soul scarred- it was really her.

"Emma." Henry finally spoke as both women walked closer to them, "How is this possible?"

"Even I can't answer that question." replied Emma, looking over at Cora who's eyes now looked different than before. Kinder, and dare she say it, filled with love for the very first time in her life. That's when it really hit her that things were in fact very different. Cora had changed her ways before any of this, of course, but Emma couldn't ever recall a time that she actually saw love in the woman's eyes for anyone.

Until now.

"It's so… wonderful to see you back, Emma." actually tears made their way down the older woman's eyes. Even Regina was surprised by them. She could never recall anytime her mother ever cried. But, what really took everyone by surprise was that right after, Cora closed the distance between her and Emma as she embraced the blonde in a actual hug. A hug that Emma was first hesitant about but returned it as her arms slowly rested upon the woman's back.

"Thank you." was all Emma could say, still surprised by the woman's first kind action towards her.

"Mom?"

Emma's eyes fell upon a small figure standing by the end of the staircase that leaded to the front door, breaking her hug with Cora as her eyes released the unshed tears that had been pooled for quite a long while. Hearing Henry's gentle voice for the first time in years, taking her back to when he was just four years old broke her. He was a bit older now, but it was him. And, the fact that he actually remembered her after all these years was enough to make her cry every tear she had been holding back since her return.

Just as Emma's, Regina's tears were immediate as she and her parents witnessed a most awaiting moment.

Henry clutched his picture in his hands, looking down at it as if to confirm that he was no longer dreaming. This moment was very real. His mother was home. She had finally come back to him and his other mother. His brown eyes, that Emma could see looked more and more like Regina's looked up at her once again as his body soon jumped off the last step and ran as fast as it could carry him, arms stretched out ready to embrace his mother.

"Mom!"

Emma was quick to drop to her knees, her arms catching her son's small figure as soon he was close enough for her to pull him into her body, a small sob sounding from the blonde's chest as she finally held her son in her arms. Henry's little arms wrapped around his mother's neck like snakes. So tight, Emma didn't want him to let go. His small face buried deep in her golden hair, which was no longer in a ponytail, but loose.

Emma's sobs became more and more, her nose red from all her held back crying. Her own arms wrapping around tightly around Henry, her hand caressing his messy hair as she placed a long, loving kiss right on the boy's head. Looking at them now, Regina took notice that Emma's body had fallen completely on the floor, in a sitting position as Henry's own body was brought more into her own. The one picture the boy owned still clutched into his tiny grip.

"Don't cry, mommy." said Henry, his hands resting upon Emma's cheeks, wiping away at her tears. Tears of his own making their way down as he could feel his mother's sadness.

Emma couldn't help but smile at feeling Henry's small hands upon her face. He had truly grown to be just as caring and loving as both her and Regina. And, her fear of him not remembering her completely vanishing, because he did. He remembered her and he truly loved her.

She placed a kiss to the boy's forehead, her hand brushing against his messy hair as her eyes drank in every detail, old and new of the boy's face. It amazed her how much of Regina she could see in him, but what had her in awe was how much of herself was displayed on him as well.

"Please don't be sad." said Henry, his hands never removing from her face as his own brown eyes drank in his blonde mother's features just as well. Loving the sight of her green eyes. He would always look at them the most in the one picture he owned, but seeing now in person before him was much better.

Emma smiled so wide her cheeks hurt, her own eyes looking into Henry's, "I was sad. But, I'm not anymore. I'm crying because I'm happy." she sniffed gently, trying to compose herself from crying so much, her voice still sounding with emotion, "I missed you so very much, Henry. I'm so sorry for ever leaving you."

"Are you going to leave again?" Henry asked, a sadness to his voice now. His brown eyes looking at Emma with his best puppy dog eyed stare, almost pleading her not to leave.

Emma shook her head as her smile never left her, more tears making their way down her eyes as she could hear the sadness in her son's voice. She knew she not only had hurt Regina by leaving and staying away for so long, but their son too.

"No. I'm never leaving you or your mom, ever again."

"You promise?" Henry's eyes glowing in hope at his mother's words.

"I promise, kid."

Henry's finger gently brushed against Emma's dry cut that was above her forehead as worry filled his small brown eyes. What had everyone in tears was not the boy's worry towards Emma's injury, but what he did next. He lifted himself up enough to where his lips made contact with his mother's injured area, placing a gentle kiss to it. Emma's smile only grew towards her son's kind action.

"Mama always kisses mine better and they heal fast." Henry told Emma as he looked back at Regina, "Right, mama?"

Regina's smile was just as big as both of theirs, "That's right."

This heartfelt moment had become his and Emma's only, she didn't dare to speak or make a sound of any sort to not disrupt it.

"It's already feeling much better." said Emma.

"Do you play soccer?" asked Henry, curious now to talk to his mother all day long.

Emma chuckled at her son's sudden interest, enjoying every moment of it, "I haven't played in a long time, but I do, yes. Your mom told me you like to play it too."

Henry's eyes shined with excitement, "Will you play with me? I always play with uncle August and uncle Graham. Daniel plays with me sometimes too. I always beat them. His mama's friend."

Emma's smile faded just a little as her eyes met with Regina's, her smile fading as well at the mention of Daniel's name. A reminder of just how much things had changed in the past three years lingering around Emma now. Of course Daniel would want to form a part of her son's life as well as her wife's, and with her gone he really had it made. Emma couldn't blame Regina for keeping her promise to his late wife- she didn't blame her for that, but she couldn't help to feel jealous either. If she felt jealous of the mere thought of him being around Regina, trying to romance her again in her absence, she _really_ hated the thought of him being anywhere near Henry, trying to be a father figure to a son that wasn't his.

"First you finish breakfast, Henry. Then, maybe she'll play with you for a while." said Cora.

"Why don't we leave soccer for tomorrow, let mom rest up for today." Regina suggested to the boy.

"Okay." Henry pouted, wanting so desperately to play with his mother. His eyes soon lid up again as he looked over at Emma who was still sitting on the bare pavement with him, "Will you tell me one of your stories like you used to, before bed?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, her eyes wanting to tear up again at the very idea that Henry remembered the many nights of storytelling she would provide for him. Telling him stories, next to holding him was one of the top things she missed doing with her son. And, now she would get to do them again. This time forever.

"Of course I will. Go inside and finish breakfast, I'll sit by you in just a minute." said Emma as Henry ran right inside the house to do as he was told.

Emma stood up from the floor with Regina and Henry Sr.'s help, smiling brightly at the man.

"Well, let's all go inside and celebrate with some breakfast." he gently patted Emma's back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You have to tell us everything. You were certainly gone for a long time."

"Too long, sir." Emma agreed.

"I'm sure you must be hungry." Henry replied as they made their way inside the house.

Regina followed close behind, stopping suddenly as her cell phone rang, her face becoming angry as soon as she read Daniel's name displayed across her screen.

"What's the matter, dear?" Cora asked her daughter.

"It's Daniel." Regina spoke softly, looking over at Emma who kept up walking inside with older Henry.

Cora had no idea what Daniel had done, but seeing how angry Regina suddenly became after radiating with happiness upon Emma's return, she knew it had to have been something unforgivable.

"Let's go inside, dear. You can call him back later. Surely, he can wait." Cora suggested. Regina smiled at her mother as their arms linked together as they headed inside the house. Cora was right. Daniel could wait. If because of him her and Emma had to wait three years to see each other, he could wait an hour or two. She wasn't even quite sure how she would handle talking to him right now, let alone seeing him. She needed time to think it over and address it to Emma before a decision was made.

It didn't take them long to settle around the dining table. As promised Emma sat between Henry and Regina, feeling nothing but pure happiness at being back where she rightfully belonged. The strange and nerves sensation completely vanishing as she now had filled everyone in on what exactly happened to her. Kathryn included.

"He knew this whole time?" Kathryn scoffed, "That son of a bitch."

"Kathryn." Regina firmly said as she motioned towards Henry being present at the use of her language.

"I'm sorry." her blue eyes shifting towards the boy, "Don't ever repeat that, Henry. Even though I am right."

"I can't begin to believe that he would lie about something like that." said Cora, clear shock in her voice. "I mean, I never cared to know the man, but after this…" Cora scoffed, "To think he wanted to try and get back with you." she said to Regina.

The room fell silent as they all looked over at Emma who was more upset than anyone there, to say the least.

"Forgive me, Emma. I probably shouldn't have said that." Cora told Emma.

"It's nothing I haven't known before." replied Emma, looking down at her hand as she felt how easily Regina's fit inside hers perfectly as her wife took her hand underneath the table.

"Daniel has always known that I could never see him that way again, and after finding this out, I don't plan on seeing him ever again." said Regina.

"He'll be coming around, you know that. Especially when he doesn't even suspect that Emma is back here." said Kathryn.

"He'll find out if he stops by here." Emma spoke, clear anger in her voice, "Besides, I'm hoping for it. I have a thing or two I'd like to say to him."

"Emma." Regina gave her wife's hand a gentle squeeze, wanting her to calm down and knowing exactly what would happen if Emma were to run into Daniel. Just like she knew it was inevitable. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

The tension only built up more once Regina's cell phone rang, Daniel's name flashing across the screen as the brunette looked at her phone. She had to answer. If she didn't, she knew well the man would show up uninvited and the sooner he came around, the sooner Emma would most likely want to give him that piece of her mind.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Regina quickly stood up as she walked into the living room area, answering her phone as she soon heard Daniel's voice on the other end.

" _Regina, is everything okay? You had me worried when you didn't pick up."_

The very sound of his hypocritical voice made her stomach turn in knots. She almost wanted to give him a piece of her mind then and there, but the time would come for that. Right now she wanted peace, happiness with Emma.

" _Regina? Are you there?"_ Daniel spoke again, worry in his voice.

"I'm here." Regina answered dryly.

" _I'm sorry, I must have caught you at a bad time. You must be at work by this time, I can always call back later or I can stop by the bakery for a coffee on my break. You know how much I love your coffee."_

"No, don't stop by," she said dryly. She could practically hear his smile on the phone, it made her angrier, she sighed trying to make her tone not sound so off so he wouldn't suspect a thing. "I'm sorry, we are just incredibly busy right now, I honestly can't talk."

" _That's alright. Call me later?"_ he replied.

"Sure." Regina rolled her eyes at her own reply, "I'll call you if I have the time. I honestly don't know when we will be done here. But, I'll call."

" _Just take it easy, don't over work yourself."_

"I'll try." the brunette replied.

" _Bye."_ was the last thing she allowed him to say as the brunette quickly hung up the call, releasing another long held sigh as she turned back around, jumping in surprise as she soon saw Emma was standing behind her.

"It was him, wasn't it?" asked Emma, anger lingering in her eyes as she looked into Regina's.

Regina nodded, "Yes. I had to answer, or he would have kept on calling- or worse come here in person and God knows what would of happened."

"I honestly never imagined myself saying this, but you should have let him come. Let him so he can see that I made it back despite his lies. That way I could have dealt with him myself." replied Emma.

"Emma, I understand your anger. I'm angry too, I wish to say a thing or two to him for what he did to us…" Regina quickly wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, loving the familiar feel of being in Emma's arms as she felt them snake around her just as fast. "But, we have to wait. There's a time and a place for everything, and right now wouldn't be the best moment, given that Henry is here. Think of my father too. His heart isn't good, any situation could cause him to have a heart attack."

Emma sighed, frustrated but understanding all at once. She knew Regina was right. As much as Emma anxiously wanted to punch his teeth in for what he did, it would have to wait. Henry didn't need to see such a thing, nor did she want to disrespect the Mills' home.

Regina placed a quick chaste kiss on those familiar thin, pink lips she so longed for as she smiled her best pearly white smile, "Besides… you just got back. I want us to enjoy each other today, and for Henry to be able to enjoy both of us without any drama or problems of any sort."

This brought a smile to Emma's lips as her eyes soften before the brunette. "I can't argue there."

"Tomorrow, I promise we will resolve this matter together." replied Regina, her smile never leaving her lips. "Come by the bakery later, I'd love for you to see it. Bring Henry, but please be careful not to be seen by Daniel. Not yet."

"I never imagined sneaking around with you for a day." Emma teased.

Regina chuckled, "Be sure to call your mother, she must be wanting to hear from you." she placed another kiss to Emma's lips, "I have to get to work. Please, be careful if you do go out."

"You be careful too, especially if you run in to a certain someone." Emma replied.

Regina couldn't resist as she placed not one, but two more kisses on to her wife's lips as she parted from her arms, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Emma smiled at the sight of Regina. Even as she made her way out of the living room she looked even more beautiful than the blonde remembered. Henry ran up to both his mothers as they entered the dining room.

"Henry, be good for your grandparents and your mom." said Regina to Henry as she placed a kiss to her son's cheek.

"I will." Henry quickly looked up at Emma, "I finished breakfast. Can we play soccer now?" he asked filled with excitement.

"Go get your ball and meet me outside." Emma smiled at Henry as he ran upstairs in search of his soccer ball.

"You two have fun." said Regina.

"We will." Emma replied watching her and Kathryn make their way out the front door.

Kathryn quickly turned back to face Emma before leaving, "Don't worry, Em. I'll take good care of her."

* * *

Emma was a kid again. She couldn't help to feel like one herself around Henry. Just like Regina, their son brought out the best in her, feeling the happiest as they kept up with their soccer game, kicking the ball around the backyard. She was now making up for all that lost time and loving every minute of it. They had been playing all morning and despite Emma feeling tired, not having the same energy as a kid Henry's age would have, she didn't stop one bit.

Emma ran right behind Henry, giving him the advantage towards the goal area they had both agreed to be their imaginary goal net. Henry shrieked as he felt Emma grab lift him up on to her shoulders as he scored a goal. Henry broke out into a fit of giggles as Emma soon flipped him over her shoulder, holding him carefully by his waist as she tickled him with her other hand.

"Kathryn called and told me the news. I had to come see for myself to believe that you were really here."

Emma's eyes met Graham's as he stood outside now, a big smile on his face, she could even swear she saw tears.

"Graham." Emma placed Henry down carefully as she met Graham halfway as they both embraced each other in the biggest hug that had ever given one another.

Graham grunted as Emma threw herself into his arms, "I can't begin to tell you how great it is to see you."

"Look at you!" Emma smiled as she caressed Graham's cheek, his skin feeling soft and smooth on her fingers, "All cleaned shaved. It suits you."

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Graham.

"It's a long story." Emma replied, looking down along with Graham as they felt Henry hug them both.

"There he is!" Graham ruffled the boy's hair, "How have you been, Hen?"

"Good. We're playing soccer." Henry replied, making both Graham and Emma smile.

"Want to hang with us for a while? I was thinking about taking Henry over to Regina and Kathryn's bakery, she's wanting me to see it. Join us. I'll tell you everything on the way over." said Emma.

Graham smiled at his best friend, "I'll drive us."

Graham knew the whole story on they're drive over. Emma looked up at what was now Regina's own bakery, reading the big red letters out front as she looked over at Graham.

"The Cookie Crumble?" Emma asked him.

"Henry picked it." Graham said.

"Did you?" Emma looked down at her son as he held on to her hand.

"Do you like it?" Henry nodded as he looked up at his mother with a smile.

"I love it."

"Who's this walking in? This can't possibly be Henry!" Kathryn played along as she saw Henry enter with Emma and Graham.

"Aunt Kat, it is me!" shouted Henry.

Kathryn leaned over the counter, practically batting her eyelashes at Graham, "Is there something I can get for you, handsome?"

Graham smiled at his wife as he leaned in on the other side of the counter, "I'll have the usual, please." he leaned in more, pressing his lips on to Kathryn's as they shared a quick, adoring kiss.

"Regina's in the back if you'd like to go on in." Kathryn told Emma, looking back at Henry, "Hen, come pick out your usual cookie while I get your uncle his coffee."

Henry released his mother's hand as he went behind the counter as Emma made her way into the back room, voices were now muffled as Emma walked more inside. Her eyebrow raised as her head tilted as she drank in olived silked legs as Regina was mounted on a ladder, focused on searching for a specific item.

"Magnificent view." Emma spoke, causing Regina to look over her shoulder, surprised to find anyone in the room with her.

"Dare I ask just how long have you been standing there?" asked Regina as she made her way down the ladder.

"Enough to see something I really like." Emma smirked as she walked up to her wife, closing in the very little space they had left between them as each hand rested upon wooden shelves as she boxed Regina in with her body.

It was Regina now who raised an eyebrow, "Does this feel a little too familiar to you?" she asked, meaning the time she had barged into Emma's bedroom and she had been boxed in between her and the wall.

"You're not going to bite me again, are you?" asked Emma, recalling that when she kissed her by force she had gotten bit.

Regina chuckled, remembering that same moment all too well, "I won't make any promises." she murmured as her lips made contact with her wife's neck, knowing all too well that was Emma's weak spot. Surely enough, Emma bit down on her lip as she felt how the brunette's lips kissed and her teeth teasingly bit down on her pulse point. Regina always knew how to turn on her wife on and it was working as Emma's hands were already wrapping around, moving their way down to cup her ass.

"Oh, Daniel! You're here!" Kathryn's voice sounded from the front of the bakery, as Regina quickly placed a hand over Emma's mouth, keeping her close to her body to prevent her from going out there.

"I'm here to see Regina, she said you were very busy since this morning, so I thought I'd come by and bring you two some lunch." he smiled as he held up a bag of take out that was big enough for clearly three and not only the two of them.

Kathryn took the bag from his hand as she sat it down on the counter, "Thank you, I will tell her. Unfortunately she's not here right now. We ran low of some materials a while ago and she went off with Graham and Henry to pick some up."

Thankfully, as fate would have it, Graham had stepped out with Henry in that moment, due to Henry being so determined to also get an ice cream to along with his cookie. Graham being the ever spoiling uncle, was happy to obliged. So, for Kathryn to make up such a quick story was pretty convincing. Besides, Daniel never imagined Kathryn ever lying to him, not when Emma was miles away and with no recollection of who she was.

"That's too bad, I was hoping to see her and Henry." said Daniel.

"Yeah. I know how much you always want to see them," her tone was a bit sarcastic but she was quick to cover that up as well to where Daniel was nowhere near suspicious of her behavior. "I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by. I'm sorry if I seem like I'm rushing you off, but I really have to get back to work."

"Of course. I'm sorry to take up your time." he smiled, "Have a nice day."

"You too." Kathryn smiled as he walked out without looking back. She sighed, looking at Regina and Emma who had made their way out of the back room, "You two owe me big." she told them.

"Thank you, Kathryn." said Regina.

"You two have been apart for three years, you deserve this. Besides, he hasn't been honest either. As far as I'm concerned, he deserves no honesty from me."

* * *

With the amount of work they both had, it wasn't long before Emma and Henry were back home. She was delighted to spend all day with their son as they agreed to spend the night at the Mills home. Emma was dressed in a pair of her pj pants as her mother and David had brought her over some clothes, agreeing to still stay back at the ranch for the time being.

Henry knocked as he made his way into what was Regina's old bedroom, "Mom, you said you would tell me one of your stories."

"That's true, I did." Emma smiled over at him.

"Can I lay in here with you while we wait for mama to come home?" Henry asked, showing off his best puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no?" said the blonde as she pulled the covers back while Henry snuggled close to her as Emma covered him up. "What story would you like to hear about tonight?" she asked him, already enjoying the old familiar feeling of all the other times she would be with Henry just this way, inventing him stories that he would enjoy.

Henry tapped his chin with his index finger as he thought about his mother's question, his eyes growing wide as he spoke, "One about pirates!"

"Pirates? Alright, let's see…" she gave it a second's thought before she came up with a story she had never told him before. "Once upon a time, there was this pirate who always liked being alone. But, despite him being all alone on his ship, he was happy because he had all the treasure you could ever imagine." she looked down at Henry, "Do you know what his favorite thing to do was?"

"What?" Henry shook his head, so intrigued by his mother's new story.

"He liked to open up the biggest treasure chest he had, gather up both of his hands, dig them into the treasure and scoop it up." she smiled as Henry did, "He would love to admire all of his treasure, every night. That was until he looked out at sea one night, when the moon was full and he set his eyes on something far more beautiful than all of the treasure he had. Do you know what it was?" she asked him.

"A mermaid!" Henry said, almost wanting to jump up from the bed in excitement.

Emma chuckled at his reaction, loving how he was still over taken by her stories, "You're right. It was the most beautiful mermaid he had ever seen. The only one, in fact for this mermaid was shy, but when she saw him, and saw how alone he was she didn't feel so shy anymore."

Emma's eyes met Regina's in that very moment, as the brunette had been standing by the doorway all that time, listening to Emma's made up story as well as Henry was. Only Henry was far too into the story to even notice his other mother as she smiled down at them in her old bed.

"Did she have black hair like mama's?" asked Henry, already having a clear picture of this characters in his mind.

"You bet. And ever since the night he saw her, the pirate knew that he never again wanted to be alone…" her eyes met Regina's once again as she continued, "That he would give all of his gold then and there, because his true happiness had been in front of him all along."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: I read every single one of your reviews and you will all get what you are hoping for. Daniel's time to face an angry Emma will happen soon. I promise. Don't forget to leave your lovely reviews!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I thank you all for your lovely patience. I promise, I reward you highly with this chapter as a thank you. Enjoy! :) I hope I did not disappoint.**_

* * *

The morning after was glorious. Emma still felt like she was in one of her many dreams where she and Regina would wake up just like this. Wrapped up in each other's arms as their eyes slowly opened, only to find one another was still there. Sure, it wasn't in their own home, but all that would change soon. Henry had been moved into what used to be Jefferson's bedroom for the night.

Emma's eyes were the first to open, a smile appearing on her face as they fell upon her loving wife who was still sleeping. My God, could she stare at her all day while she slept. It was one of Emma's favorite things to do that she so had missed. Her lips were gentle in capturing Regina's own with hers in a soft but well given kiss. The brunette was quick to return it, as that was one of her favorite ways Emma could possibly wake her each morning. Boy, had she miss it.

Regina pressed her lips more to Emma's, her body quickly finding its place on top of her wife's as Emma's arms were quick to wrap around her form as their kiss only deepend.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, I don't think we should." Emma mumbled against her wife's lips.

Regina couldn't help but smile, still exchanging kisses because there was no way she wanted to stop, "You're right. But, if I couldn't stop kissing you before, I can't possibly stop now."

Emma couldn't help to laugh softly and even that was just as beautiful to Regina, but just as their kiss once again was about to deepen, both women sat up as they heard the door handle rattle as their heads turned towards a quickly opening door, followed by an all too excited Henry.

"Breakfast is ready!" Henry shouted as he jumped into the bed in between both his mother's.

"Breakfast is ready? My goodness, I've never seen anyone so excited about breakfast before!" Regina playfully answered, her eyes quickly looking at Emma, "Except for your mom, of course."

"Hey, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." replied the blonde.

"That's very true." Regina agreed, smirking at Emma.

"Then, you have to get up! We have to have breakfast. You know grandma doesn't like to be kept waiting, mama." said Henry as he jumped off the bed.

"Right you are, Henry. Go save us a seat at the table, we'll be right down."

Henry ran off to do as he was told, leaving both women alone once again.

"Be sure to call your mother and David later, we'll need all the help we can get with moving our things to our new home in Storybrooke." Regina told Emma as she played with a strand of blonde hair.

"I'll go pick them up, I'll take the kid with me." replied Emma.

As both were about to share another kiss, the doorbell rang and they could hear stomping coming from downstairs from a pair of small feet as they rushed to undoubtedly answer the door, followed by different stomping that belonged to Cora as she tried keeping up with the energetic boy.

"Hi, Daniel!" he yelled, as both women on the second floor stared at each other in silence. Emma's eyes turning a darker shade of green at the sound of the man's voice.

"Go. I'll be down in a minute." said Emma.

Regina's eyes filled with worry, "Emma-"

"We can't keep him in the dark about my coming back any longer, Regina. Go." the blonde cut in, already making up her mind to show her face to the man who had lied to them both. Regina knew there was nothing else she could do to convince her from doing otherwise. She did promise her to give it a day and then they would deal with the issue together. With it being a new morning, it was time to keep her promise.

"Very well. Just let me get Henry out of the house first, then you can come down."

Emma nodded in agreement, placing another kiss on the brunette's lips before allowing her to exit the room. The blonde released a deep sigh as she thought things through, she didn't want to cause a scene, especially not in a home that wasn't their own, but whatever was about to happen as soon Daniel saw her stepping down from that staircase, he had it coming to him. She had held her tongue long enough for the man to spare her wife any pleasantries. As far as she was concerned, any respect or even, dare she say, admiration she had ever felt for the man was now gone. She was back and willing more than ever to fight for her family.

"But, I'm hungry." Henry whined as soon as his mother told him to step out in the backyard with his grandparents.

"We will have breakfast, but Daniel and I need to talk about something first. Do as I say, please." she ordered the boy.

"Are you going to be alright, dear?" Cora asked her daughter, Regina seeing worry for the first time in her mother's eyes. She sure had redeemed herself throughout the years.

Regina nodded, "We'll be fine."

Henry Sr. threw a hard glare Daniel's way, as he looked down at his grandson with a most heart warming smile, "Come on along, Henry! I have an idea, what do you say you show me how good you play soccer again?"

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed, running outside excitedly as both his grandparents followed him, shutting the back door to prevent the boy from hearing any shouting if there would be any.

"Is everything alright? Why is everyone acting so weird?" Daniel asked, his face puzzled as to why they were left completely alone (so, he thought).

Regina couldn't speak, she honestly didn't know how to start with the amount of questions she had to ask him. So, she did the next best thing she could think of, she stepped up to the man, slapping him hard across the face, the echo in the room was loud enough, she was thankfully her parents had closed the back door.

Daniel's face turned to the side, head and all as his hand caressed his cheek silently, slowly turning back around facing a now angry Regina. He honestly had never seen her this angry before, not to the point where her eyes were fully black. He was even more surprised as Regina's hand came up, meeting his other cheek with another hard earned slap across his face.

By this point, her lip was quivering with anger, "How the hell did you dare to look me in the eye for three years, making believe that my wife was dead?!"

Daniel's hand was still placed on the side of his face of the last slap Regina gave him, "What are you talking about, Regina?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Emma! She's alive, Daniel. She's always been alive. Of course, you knew that, didn't you?" the brunette spoke through clenched teeth.

"I didn't lie to you! I don't know what you're talking about! Please, calm down." replied Daniel. _How the hell did she find out?_ He wondered. Especially when no one but him knew that Emma was in fact alive.

"Look, let's just calm down and we'll talk, alright?"

Regina backed away from his reach, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Regina. I swear to you on the love I've always had for you that Emma is dead. You have to believe me." Daniel replied.

"I wouldn't swear on that." Daniel's eyes grew wide as he saw no other than Emma herself walking down the steps, her eyes never leaving his, "If that's true, and I am in fact dead, then I must be a ghost. Judging from your white complection, I think I might be."

"Emma?" he mumbled her name, his eyes burning holes through the blonde herself, "You're alive?"

The next thing Daniel saw coming was a right hook delivered right near his eye, just above his cheek bone. Not a slap, but a hard given punch. That he was not expecting, surprising to him it hurt. A lot. And, why shouldn't it? Emma was beyond pissed and intended to get her point across. In fact, her punch was harder than Daniel expected, it actually knocked him back on the floor.

Regina held her wife back, as the blonde shook her hand from the punch she had just given him. Her hand would undoubtedly be hurting later, but it was worth it. She had been waiting to do that since the first time she found who the man was, honestly.

Daniel grunted as he stood up, now chuckling as his eyes once again found Emma's, "Out of respect for Regina, I'll let you have that one for free. You come at me again, and I'll have you locked up, I swear to God."

"You got off easy compared to what I actually wanted to do to you." Emma said through clenched teeth. "I missed three years with my family because of you."

"Oh, that's more than what you took from me. I spent more years suffering over Regina falling into your trap." he rubbed his face once again, which was starting to hurt more and more each minute that passed by.

"You don't even know what the hell you're talking about, Daniel." the brunette's brows furrowed at the man's sudden change in attitude.

"She took you from me! Isn't that enough reason for me to hate her? To have lied? Had she stayed away, I could have gained your love. I could have been a father to Henry." he said, his eyes shifting back to the blonde, who's eyes never left him.

"She was never yours and you know it!" Emma shouted.

"She was mine!" Daniel shouted as he took a step forward only to be pushed back by the blonde.

"Stop!" Regina shouted as she held on to Emma, moving her back so Daniel wouldn't hurt her. She had no doubt that Emma could handle herself if needed be, but Daniel was now chief of police and that would not end well for her.

"She was mine until you came along and you know it." Daniel kept on challenging.

"Emma, don't listen. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Regina spoke to her wife in a more calming manner, as she kept holding on to her.

Daniel chuckled, "You see, Emma. Even Regina knows you stand no chance against me."

"Shut up, Daniel! Get out of here, I never want to see you again." Regina pointed towards the front door as she kept holding on to the blonde.

Daniel's expression towards Regina was that of surprise, as if he hadn't known that her heart had still belonged to Emma. Clearly he was still living in the past of things, before she came along, "You're seriously going to take her side? After she and your mother forced you to marry her and you were forced to live with her?"

"She's my wife, of course I'm going to take her side. You lied to me." Regina shot out without a second thought.

"I lied to you? What about when you lied to her?" he scoffed, his eyes falling upon Emma again, "Did she ever tell you about all the times we kissed while I was working for you and how we both would lie to you after we would lie to your face?"

Regina's vein was about to burst at his lying, "What on earth is wrong with you? Quit lying!"

"Am I?" his eyes went back to Emma, "We planned to leave once, did she tell you that? We were going to flee during the night while you were sleeping."

"And, to think I once considered you my friend. I honestly respected you, Daniel and all your hard work you showed me, but now…" Emma's lip twitched with anger, "I feel sorry for you, I really do."

Daniel scoffed, "Oh, come on, Emma. You hated me the minute you found who I was, you wanted to kill me. Don't deny it. You threw Regina out while she was pregnant without caring about a single thing."

"That was a mistake I've longed paid for. Now, leave. Whatever ounce of friendship I felt towards you is long gone."

"I'm not interested in being your friend. The only reason I've been around is for Regina and Henry, who's grown to love me." Daniel replied, hatred now displaying in his eyes towards the blonde.

"Well, you don't need to be here anymore, because nor Henry nor I need you." Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's frame as the blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist.

Daniel shook his head, "You're the love of my life, Regina. You promised me you'd love me forever and you will honor that promise."

Emma then released Regina as she took a step forward, her eyes a darker green, "You come near her again, if I know that you so much as look at her-"

"You'll what?" Daniel took a step forward, wanting to stare her down, challenging her, "Sounds to me like you're about to make a threat against my life. I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want to leave Regina all along again, would you?"

"Emma, please…" Regina pleaded as she held on to her wife's hand, trying to get her to step down from their confrontation.

"Get the hell out of here." Emma shot under her breath, her fist closing into a tight fist, resisting the urge to punch him once again. She had a go at him, and from what she had heard earlier, Regina had given him two hard slaps that made her own hand hurt just by listening. That was enough.

For now.

Daniel smirked, feeling triumphant in a way, even though he had been caught. If Emma wanted another go at him, she knew where to find him and he could always lock her up if she so much as hit him again. He was confident about that at least.

"I'll be seeing you around, Regina." his eyes focusing on Emma.

"Don't count on it." replied the brunette.

There, Daniel's eyes moved to look at Regina, ignoring Emma completely, "Never say never."

He walked towards the door, but turned right back as he stared at both women standing before him, "I don't supposed now would be a good time to ask for a goodbye kiss? You know, like the one you gave me the other night I walked you here."

Emma walked forward as Daniel left the house, slamming the door shut behind him, a smirk displayed on his face. While Regina held Emma back.

"Emma." olive hands held the blonde's face as she forced her to turn her attention back to her, looking right into her green eyes, hoping they would soon return to their natural green color, "Emma. He's gone. He's gone, we won't have to see him again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Emma replied, her eyes focused on Regina's very own.

"We'll deal with him together, if we have to. But, nor him or anyone will tear us apart, ever again. I can promise you that." the brunette replied, her lips coming in contact with pink thin ones as she peppered in a few kisses.

It didn't take Emma long to calm down and respond to each and every one of those given kisses. That's one of the many affects Regina had on her, she could calm a storm if it came through the house. Of that she was sure. The blonde's forehead rested against her wife's, their eyes closing for a short moment. All the love they have ever felt for one another pouring out of their pours in that very moment.

Regina felt as Emma relaxed in her arms, all the anger they both had felt had vanished, so she broke the silence they had lingered in for a while, "You didn't believe him, did you?" her eyes looked into Emma's as their foreheads parted, "I never once tried leaving with him, he kissed me once but I was already in love with you, I didn't respond-"

Emma's lips came crashing down on Regina's, shutting her up before she could even continue talking, her hand came up resting upon the brunette's jawline as the kiss slowly parted.

"I don't have any reason to doubt anything you have to say anymore." Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's words, "You're right. Nothing nor no one will ever separate us, ever again."

* * *

It had been a busy morning after breakfast. The whole incident they had encountered with Daniel had now vanished from their thoughts. Right now it was about the excitement about moving into their new home. The whole town of Storybrooke were delighted and curious about their new neighbors that would now be occupying the big mansion on 108 Mifflin St.

With Mary Margaret, David, Graham and Kathryn's help, they were getting things done rather quickly. Even Henry would help occasionally, (with lighter things, of course, mostly bringing in his toys one by one). From what they decided upon, the bedrooms were a good color, only room that needed a new color was the living room, which they got right on to painting after a while.

Between all four of them, the painting of the wall in a white color had gone fast. Even Henry helped out, but with a small brush that only he could use. Emma would be sure to fill in his missing spots.

Henry looked up at his mom Emma, a big smile on his face, "I did good, mommy?"

Emma looked over at the wall, smiling back at her son, "You did really good."

"You did much better than your mom, Henry." teased Regina as she was looking over the last spot of wall they had just painted.

Emma turned to look over at her wife, mouth dropped open, a hand on her hip, "Excuse me?"

Regina smirked, looking over at the wall again, pointing at a small spot she would of course see, "You missed a spot."

Emma looked over at the wall, eyebrow raised as her eyes began to scan over Regina's body, they all had been wearing old clothes that had some paint stains on them, "You seemed to have missed a spot too."

Regina began backing away, knowing exactly what that smirk on Emma's face meant, "Don't."

Emma turned to Henry as she began walking towards her wife, "Henry, your mom's missed a spot just there." she motioned towards her jeans.

The paper that was placed on the floors so paint wouldn't drip on bare tile sounded as Regina began to move backward and Emma forwards with a paint brush freshly coated with white paint. Even Henry had a devilish smirk on his face as he was holding out his little brush.

"Emma Swan. Don't you dare." warned the brunette, shooting a deathly glare over at her, but she couldn't help to smirk seeing how cute both mother and son looked, coming at her with their paint brushes ready to smear.

"Emma, no!" before Regina could make a run for it, she laughed as she felt Emma's arms embrace her in a tight hold, "Emma, stop encouraging him!"

"Get her, Henry!" Emma shouted, as Henry began smearing smearing his little brush on his mother's bottom, right on her jeans. All three laughing together. It wasn't long before Regina was able to take Emma's brush away from her hand as she too smeared white paint on the blonde's cheek, almost near her lips as she lifted up her hand, it took some doing given the angle she was being held, but her triumphant smirk spoke for itself as she was released, Emma looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna get you for that." said Emma, a warning glare in her eyes.

Regina knew well what Emma was thinking in that moment as she began to back away from her wife, her arms up in defense, "Oh, no."

"Oh, yeah. Come here." the blonde once again moved forward, as Henry stood there watching with a grin on his face.

"You stay away from me." Regina warned, a smirk on her face, her legs almost running into a bucket of pain as she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Come here, give me a kiss." Emma ran towards the brunette, who shriek after being caught by her once again, her arms holding on tightly onto her form, "I just want a kiss!"

"I don't want to kiss you right now!" Regina laughed, trying her best to push the blonde away, being too late for Emma was already rubbing the paint she had on her cheek on Regina's own skin.

Emma was quick to pepper kisses on the brunette's lips as she laughed along, holding her wife closer than ever. She was honestly the most happy she had been in a long time. Literally. Both women feeling complete in their little moment of happiness, feeling like this happiness had been long gone.

As Mary Margaret, along with David, Graham and Kathryn walked back inside the new house, not even their chatter was able to break up the lovable moment the two women were sharing. They both just turned to look at every person inside with pearly white smiles.

"Emma, someone has come a long way to see you." said Mary Margaret as she stepped aside from the door, a huge smile on her face.

Emma's face lid up as she saw who was walking through the door.

"Dear, God… Emma." Father Gabriel's eyes watered, tears making their way down instantaneously, his arms outstretched towards the blonde as they met halfway across the room, his laughter echoing as he embraced her in his arms. "How in God's name are you even alive?"

"I've been asking myself that question every single day, father." Emma smiled, resting her hands on the man's shoulders. "Look at you. You don't look a day old."

Gabriel chuckled, "Don't do me any favors by lying to me now. I'm older and more tired each day."

Emma shook her head, "You look good."

"So do you." he replied.

Heads turned as two other people appeared by the door, as they rushed inside.

"Sorry, we got here as fast as we could-" Ruby's words caught in her throat, her eyes wide as a smile appeared before her. "Emma!" She was quick to throw herself in the blonde's arms, causing her to release a grunt along with a chuckle of her own. "Word got around that you had returned. Small town and all."

The blonde smiled at the brunette as she looked over at August who was now entering the house, "Well, it looks like we are going to have a full house today."

August didn't care to cry as he just walked up to Emma and hugged her as tightly as he had when he first had seen her after years.

"He took the news of your death really hard." Ruby told Emma as the blonde just turned to look at her, as August gave no sign of releasing her any time soon. The brunette caressed August's back, "Alright, let her breathe, will you? There will be plenty of time for hugs."

August wiped his tears as he looked at Emma, finally releasing her from his bear hug, "It's so good to see you, Em."

"It's good to see you too, August. I missed you." replied Emma as she patted the man's arm.

"I hope we aren't imposing." Henry Sr. said as he and Cora walked inside with two platters of home made meals.

Regina smiled as she walked up to her father, taking the platter from him, "You could never impose. But, you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy." she glared at him.

"Oh, come on. A food of platter isn't going to kill me. It's going to take more than that." Henry Sr joked.

With the house filled with people, Henry was having a ball, running around a house that was still half empty. He was the first one to cling to Regina, as he was becoming hungry just with the smell of food alone.

"Well, it looks like someone is ready to eat, so, let's all step into the dining room, shall we?" said Regina.

"You may want to wash up, dear." Cora tapped her own cheek, indicating Regina about the smudge of paint she had been sporting on her face from earlier.

"You can blame my wife for that." everyone laughed at the sight of Emma who was already picking at the platter Regina was holding, "Emma, I'd expect that sort of behavior from Henry."

The blonde stared at Regina with an almost pleading look, still chewing what she had placed in her mouth, "I'm hungry."

Mary Margaret pulled Emma aside, lightly pushing her towards the dining area, "Let's go, you can help me serve."

"Me too?" asked Henry as he ran right behind them.

"Of course you can, kid." said Emma, smiling down at her son. It wasn't long before everyone was following them into the dining room as eyes scanned the whole house. It wasn't bigger than the one they owned back at the ranch, but it was their home and it was going to be an even happier one.

* * *

Once everyone was settled into the dining area, Emma couldn't help but sit quietly as her eyes scanned through every single face that was sitting down, enjoying a nice dinner with them. Her family. Her life was fully complete once again and she honestly couldn't ask for anything better than what she had right now.

Everyone helped with a little more around the new house, they had brought in the big furniture and beds. That was more needed right now than the rest of the smaller items that would decor the house much later to bring it more to life. Henry had been passed out much sooner than his bedtime hour, so Emma carried him up to his new bedroom as she tucked him to sleep. Given that he was now deep in slumber, she'd owe him two bed time stories for the next night. Once everyone left for the night, happy as can be to have Emma back into their lives, the house grew quiet.

"We can't possibly keep living with you. It's not that we don't want too, but you and Regina really need your privacy." Mary Margaret told Emma as they sat on the couch, along with Regina. David being absent as he was already sleeping in a guest bedroom.

"You give us all the privacy we need, mom." said Emma. She had missed so much years with her mother, including the three she was away, that she wanted to keep her around a little bit more. She felt kind of childish, but Mary Margaret well understood.

"You know, you two can keep staying here as long as you need to." said Regina with a warm smile.

Mary Margaret smiled over at the brunette, "Thank you, Regina. We know, but this is a small town and we will be just down the street. David and I have been looking at some houses. They are big enough for us both and you could always come visit, we'll come visit. Henry could stay with us whenever you two need some time for yourselves. It all works out!" her smile grew bigger, Emma couldn't help to smile herself, placing her hand on top of her mother's.

"You really want to do this?" asked Emma, feeling happy that her mother was happy and she had finally found true happiness with a good man. If she honestly had to choose someone for her own mother, she would choose David in a heartbeat.

Mary Margaret nodded, a smile on her lips, "We really do."

Emma stood up, smiling, not letting go of her mother's hand as she stood her up, embracing her in her arms. To hug her again felt just like home, warm and loving. To Mary Margaret? It felt like she had never left her daughter, no matter the lost time.

"I'm happy for you, mom. David's a good man. He really loves you." Mary Margaret's eyes began to water as she saw the look of happiness in Emma's eyes, "After all your suffering, you deserve to finally be happy with someone."

"So do you, Emma." the older woman's hand caressed the blonde's cheek, soon taking Regina's hand in her own as she placed both their hands together, "Regina is a wonderful woman, a wonderful mother to Henry. She's all I ever would have wanted for you."

"Thank you, Mary." the brunette's voice broke with emotion as she looked away while wiping away an unfallen tear, smiling as she turned back to them, "We should all get to bed. We still have a lot of things to do tomorrow and Emma has to meet up with Graham to check up on the factories, and I have work with Kathryn."

"You're right. We should all get to bed." said Mary Margaret as she began to head upstairs as both women followed.

* * *

Both women were cuddled in bed, Emma's head resting upon the brunette's stomach as Regina's fingers brushed their way through the blonde's hair, her nails gently scraping at her scalp.

"You made a good choice moving here. It was time for a change. I know Henry will love it here." Emma whispered, her hand caressing Regina's other arm that laid beside her.

"He already does." the brunette chuckled, "Just the other day, he asked me if he could have a baby brother to play with."

Emma's head popped up, her eyes wide, staring at her wife in surprise at the unexpected turn this conversation had taken, "He said that?"

Regina nodded, "Mhm, or a little sister. He just wants someone to play with, other than an adult." her hand never stopped caressing its way through blonde curls, "I told him we would have to discuss it first."

"Would you want another baby with me?" asked Emma, her heart suddenly beating its way out of her chest. Even though, the answer was obvious, she was nervous about what it might be.

Regina's eyes locked on to Emma's, a small smile showing up on her lips, "Well, we'd have to discuss it first." she joked, giving her wife the same answer she had given her son.

Emma sat up, as did Regina, leaning back against the headboard of their bed, "What do you think we're doing?"

Regina couldn't help to smile seeing how Emma's eyes actually lid up, they lid up the exact same way they had when she gave her the news of being pregnant with Henry, "You would have a baby with me right now?"

"I'd have as many as you'd want to have." the blonde smiled, their hands and fingers intertwined.

"Emma. I'd love nothing more than to carry another baby for you, for us. And, I'm not saying no, but I do think we need to wait, at least until we are well settled in here and… things die down a little bit with Daniel."

Emma knew Regina had a point. A good one at that. Because even they knew that it didn't matter that Emma was back and home where she rightfully belonged. Daniel wouldn't stop trying to get a chance to talk to Regina, things would need to die down. With Daniel's sudden change of behavior, she couldn't be too sure what the man would be capable of now and even though they have remained in the shadows for years- she knew Gold and Lily were still out there.

"You're absolutely right. News is traveling fast of me being back here, and with us being in a small town now, it's going to go even faster." replied Emma.

"You're worrying about Robert?" by now, Regina knew every look in her wife's eyes, "Emma, I think he-"

"I know." Emma nodded, suspecting the same thing, that he was the one responsible for her incident, "I think so too. But, until there's a way to prove it, I can't just go to the police about it." she chuckled, "Especially now that Daniel is head of that department in the city."

Regina sighed, "I know."

"We'll figure it out." Emma smiled, "We always do."

"If he was responsible for your accident, then he could try to hurt you again." Regina shook her head at the grimm thought, "Emma, I couldn't bare it anymore if anything else happened to you."

Emma was quick to capture her wife's lips in a kiss, her hand resting upon her cheek as their lips parted, eyes looking into one another, "Nothing is going to happen. If I know the first thing there is to know about him, is that he's a coward. And, being in a small town now, it'll be harder for him to try anything against me."

"I'd still feel much safer if you didn't go alone into the city tomorrow." she leaned in more into Emma's touch as her lips kissed at her palm.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll have David come with me." said Emma.

Regina smiled, "It would make me feel a whole lot better. Thank you."

"Thank you for loving me." the blonde sighed as she looked at her still empty matrimonial finger, her eyes following their hands as Regina reached to take her hand into her own.

"It could have been worse, Emma. You could have died." said Regina.

Green eyes looked down at Regina's ring, "You never took yours off, even after you thought I was dead." it wasn't a question, but saying it out loud made her eyes water.

"I could never take it off. Having this on me was as if I had a part of you with me for the past three years." replied Regina, a smirk soon appearing on her lips, "You know… just because we aren't having a new baby just yet, it doesn't mean…" she slowly began straddling the blonde's lap, her hands already tangling in blonde hair, "That we can't put it into practice."

 **M RATED SCENE**

Emma smiled as her hands rested upon her brunette's wife's sides, her eyes closed as she felt Regina's plump lips soon come in contact with her own, both sets of lips already melting as one as Emma's hands caressed the brunette's sides as she felt Regina's own hands caress her back. The brunette's perfectly manicured nails scraping their way down the blonde's back, which sent chills throughout Emma's entire body, sending them straight to her already throbbing, heated center.

Even after all this time, both women couldn't get enough of each other. Now more than ever, they needed to feel each other as one, that love that grew only more and more as time passed them by.

Emma's fingers were quick in working the buttons on Regina's silk pajama top as the flaps parted opened, exposing a view that Emma already had memorized all too well. Regina's hips grinded as both centers rubbed against one another with her slow movements as she felt her wife's lips kiss every single part of skin on her neck. Her head leaned back as her eyes remained closed, biting her lip, trying to keep the moan that escaped her to a minimum given that they weren't completely alone in the house.

Her hands grabbed a fist full of blonde hair as another moan escaped her as she heard Emma release a soft moan of her own, her wife's hot breathe giving her even more reasons to grind her hips more onto her. Regina's next moan coming out a little louder, but still kept to a minimum as she then felt Emma's hands grab a firm hold of her breasts, her thumbs caressing already hardened peaks as her tongue came in contact with her neck. Teeth lightly biting down on the exact same wet spot on her neck as her tongue soothed the area again.

Regina pulled at Emma's hair, forcing her to part her attention from her neck as she was met with a lustful pair of green eyes, smirks appearing on both their faces. Regina's eyes just as lustful as Emma's.

"I love you, Emma. I always will." Regina whispered as she looked down at the blonde.

"I love you too. Always." said Emma, her thumb softly caressing the scar above her wife's lip, pulling her back down as their lips crashed together hard on one another. Their kiss deepening just as fast as Emma's hands removed the top of Regina's pajamas as it pooled by the floor, near the bed. The blonde lifted up her arms as Regina removed her t-shirt, quickly putting all her weight on her, as Emma laid back on to the bed as Regina's body molded on top of her.

Emma's hands felt their way down the brunette's body, coming to a stop as they rested upon her ass. A low humming sound sounded off from the brunette, Emma could have sworn it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard her wife make. Next to the many moans she would have her making that night, of course. Regina wanted the all the control over their first round that night, and Emma was more than fine with that.

Both their pajama pants were off before either one of them knew it as Regina returned to her straddling Emma's hips, sitting her sex right on her very own, both soon soaked in each other's wetness. Emma couldn't help to release a moan as her eyes closed as she took in the sensation of her wife's movements as Regina all but rode her.

"Mmm, Regina…" Emma bit her lip as her own hips began grinding up, no longer being able to resist the urge, as they swiftly followed every movement Regina made with her own hips. Her hands holding on firmly on to the brunette's thighs as they moved up her waist.

Regina moaned as she then felt how hard Emma's own nails dug into her skin that was now exposed for the blonde's hands to feast upon. And, did they ever. Looking up at Regina as she was being ridden with no signs of bringing all her ecstacy to a stop, that was the most beautiful sight of Regina, seeing all that pleasure come out of her as she gave her her all in that entire moment. It amazed her how much that sight alone could turn her on in a matter of seconds. Her hands moved up the brunette's frame slowly, her hands drinking in every bit of skin as they soon came in contact with two perfectly rounded breasts. A moan escaping her as she heard Regina moan as well from her touch alone. The way Emma's hands would touch her could give her an orgasm then and there, the love Emma felt for her was more than clear through her touch alone.

The brunette's movements became hard and even more passionate, but they remained just as slow as she felt how her wife's hands began to gently but still firmly squeeze at her breasts. Emma's eyes rolled back as she felt her hips push into her sex more, she was on the edge of losing control, but even she was fully enjoying Regina's control of things.

"Sit up for me." Regina moaned, followed by a deep sigh as Emma did what she was ordered to do. Not finding it difficult at all, the blonde wrapped an arm around her wife's form as she pushed herself to sit up from the bed, grabbing a hold of the brunette's head as she brought her lips down to come in contact with hers once again in a hard given kiss. Grunts escaping them both, followed by exchanging moans inside each other's mouths as both women were nearing their orgasms.

Regina's hands slithered up the blonde's toned arms, God did she miss feeling just how firm and hard every single muscle would get on the blonde's arms and back. Their lips parted, but remained ghosting on each other, as she heard a hiss coming from Emma herself followed by another moan as Regina's nails scratched at her shoulders as her fingers gripped on tightly to pale, sweat drenched flesh. Red scratch marks already appearing where Regina's nails would be sure to pass.

Regina kissed at Emma's bottom lip as she gently sucked on it, teeth softly pulling on it as her movements became harder and harder, to the point where Emma's face was soon hidden on Regina's neck, her hot breath hitting her flesh, followed by her moan after moan as she soon came undone. The moans were mumbled, but still a turn on for Regina came next as soon as she felt her sex covered in all of Emma's glory as Emma's hips kept their upward movements as well. Emma couldn't think of a better feeling than the one she was sharing with her wife in that very bed. If there was one thing she knew for certain, was that she never wanted to lose that ever again.

 **END OF M RATED SCENE**

Still lustful eyes stared into one another, as lips continued to ghost over each other as both women slowered their movements, as their muscles began to relax, soft, breathless kisses were being shared as their embrace never parted.

"This should have been our first time." Emma whispered, brushing strands of black hair away from Regina's face. She would always hate herself for how she treated Regina on their wedding night, and the brunette knew that, even if she no longer did.

"Every time with you is my first time." Regina whispered, her eyes greatly focused on Emma's green ones, "Now, I can honestly say that if my mother had given me the choice of who I wanted to marry… I'd choose you."

Emma captured the brunette's lips with her own in a more gentle kiss, lifting her up without warning with one arm as she laid her back on to the bed as her body rested on top of her own now. She wasn't ready to sleep yet, and truth be told, neither was Regina.

* * *

Daniel's home was a disaster, his anger had become so much that he had destroyed everything in sight. The only thing still standing, or rather faced down now was a picture of him and Sam when they had gotten married. He honestly hated the thought of her seeing him this way, even he hated having to feel all this jealousy burning inside of him. But, it was. It really was and he couldn't help but come to hate Emma once again for taking the love of his life away. Part of him knew he was wrong in torturing himself like this, but his heart said something different. He just could not let Regina go. He wouldn't.

It also didn't help matters that he had been drinking for the rest of the day, after all, how more was he supposed to stop thinking about his day to day torture? Funny thing about alcohol, people drink to forget, but on the contrary it makes you think more of what pains you in that moment. Daniel's pain had a name. Regina. That undying love he felt for her ever since the day they had met as he was working in her family's stables.

Tears made their way down as he served himself another drink, the bottle half empty now, as he was already feeling the room spin. He reached for the photograph of him and Sam as he dizzily stared into it.

"Why did you have to die?" he asked as he stared down at the picture, "It should have been me, instead of you." he threw the frame aside, which landed on the couch as Daniel rested his head back, tears streaming down to his temples.

"I was happy with you. I really was." his thoughts soon went to one of the many memories he had of Regina, "Why did you have to fall in love with her, Regina? Why couldn't you just leave with me when I asked you to? What did I ever do to deserve all this loneliness?"

He threw the glass across the room, the glass shattering into a million pieces, as he took a long hard drink directly from the bottle this time. Yes, he wanted to forget and he was willing to finish the whole bottle until he no longer remembered anything.

His head soon lifted as a knock sounded coming from his front door.

"Regina?" he said to himself as his legs lazily walked him across the room, bottle still in hand, vision become more and more blurry from the amounts of alcohol already in his system.

As he swung opened the door, he was surprised to see no other than Lily standing right in front of him. He smiled, as to him, he still saw Regina, "Regina…" he held the brunette's face in his hands, "You came. I knew you'd come looking for me."

Lily pushed him away, her brows furrowed in confusion, "What the hell is wrong with you, Daniel? Are you drunk?"

Daniel's eyes focused more on Lily, the vision of Regina vanishing in an instant as the man grew upset to find out that she wasn't really there. She hadn't gone back to him like he had hoped.

"You're not Regina." he stepped away from the door, not at all interested in speaking to the woman.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, you idiot." her eyes scanned the disaster around the room as she let herself in, closing the door behind her. "What the hell happened in here?"

Daniel took another hard drink from the bottle, swallowing the liquid down instantly as he chuckled, "I was just… redecorating." he turned his attention back to Lily, not remembering at all that he had called her in his drunken state.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"You called me. Remember? You said you needed to tell me something important, something that would benefit us both." replied Lily, her hands stuffed inside her pockets.

Daniel chuckled once again, "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Well, spit it out. What is it?"

"Regina…" his body plopped on the couch, not being able to stand any longer, "She has finally been restored to her former glory."

Lily shrugged, "So? I always knew she would be truly once Emma was dead."

"Only, it's not because of me why she's happy again."

Lily chuckled, "So, she finally found someone else? After everything, she keeps Emma's money and spends it with someone else. Now, I can see why you're drinking yourself to death." she couldn't help to laugh at how pathetic Daniel seemed, "You're pathetic, hanging on to a woman who is never going to see you the way you want her to."

Daniel stood from the couch with anger in his eyes now, "Like you held on to Emma when she never loved you?"

"Emma loved me." replied Lily, anger in her voice now.

"Not like you hoped and we all know it. You just loved feeling your head with all these ridiculous fantasies that are never going to come true."

"Listen, Daniel if this is why you called me, so you could bring me down- it's best I leave. I've suffered enough with Emma's death and I keep suffering it, more than you say Regina has been. I don't care to have to deal with your suffering as well." she turned towards the door as she turned the doorknob.

"Emma is alive."

Lily forze, her head soon turning to face him again, brows furrowed, "What?" she walked up to the man, taking the bottle directly from his hand as he was preparing to take another drink, drops of alcohol spilling on the floor as they flew off the bottle from the force of Lily's yanking.

"Repeat what you just said to me again."

Daniel looked directly into Lily's eyes, "Emma. She's alive. I saw her."

Lily's smile was quick in appearing, tears streaming down her eyes, "She's alive?" she whispered to herself, "And, she's here?"

"Not anymore. She moved to Storybrooke with Regina. I tried my best to keep it a secret, but she found out anyway." replied Daniel. He was too drunk to care that he had just given himself away to Lily.

"Regina knows?" Lily asked, not happy with that part of the news. When it finally dawned on her, "Wait. How did you even know she was alive? You said you tried to keep it a secret."

After a minute of silence, he spoke, again not caring about the consequences, "Emma never died in that plane crash." Lily's eyes grew wide at the discovery, "I did a little digging of my own and found out that she had actually been found in London. That's where she was all these years…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Lily.

"I never said anything because she had lost her memory. She didn't know who she was, and I saw it as an opportunity to make Regina fall in love with me again. So I lied to her. I told her that Emma had in fact died, when it wasn't true."

 _Slap!_

Daniel was met with his third hard slap of the day, only it didn't stop there. Lily still launched at him, grabbing fist fulls of his shirt in her hands as she began shaking him to no ends meet.

"You knew Emma was alive this whole damn time and you didn't tell me?!" she shook him once again, "You could have told me! If anyone had any right to know that Emma was alive- it should have been me!"

Daniel grew furious then and pushed Lily back, "What the hell would you have done, Lily?! Emma hit her head, she wouldn't of known who you were!"

"Exactly! She wouldn't of known, that would have been the perfect way of keeping them apart for good, dumbass! I could have gone to London and been with Emma, kept her from coming back home, while you could have been with Regina if you wanted to!" Lily shouted, pushing Daniel once again.

Daniel held on tightly to Lily's wrists this time, angered again at the thought of them being together.

Lily could see then that they shared the same anger. She wanted Emma, she would always want Emma just as Daniel would always want Regina.

"Listen to me, Daniel. We can fix this. We can still separate them-"

Daniel pushed her back again as he scoffed, "Separate them? Are you listening to yourself? I already tried that, Lily. There is no way we are ever going to separate them."

"Obviously not by yourself, you're not. But, if we work together then maybe we could come up with a better plan." replied Lily.

Daniel could practically already see as any possible idea was floating around in Lily's head, he shook his head, "No. No, I- I know you. I know you, you're going to try to hurt Regina and I'll be damned if I ever let you hurt her."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't worry, I won't touch your precious Regina. As long as you don't touch Emma."

"Get out of here, Lily." he said firmly, not in the mood to listen to any of her dumb ideas.

"At least think it over. We could help each other, Daniel." Lily said.

Daniel chuckled, "Yeah, until you run off and tell Robert everything." he shook his head once again, "Get out."

"Robert doesn't have to know." she assured him.

"Get out or I'll throw you out."

Lily walked back towards the door, looking back at Daniel one last time as his back remained turned towards her, "Come and find me when you are ready to accept my help."

Daniel turned back as he heard the door close, reaching for the bottle that Lily had left on top of his coffee table, taking another long hard drink from it.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I want to thank you all for your unbelievable patience on updates for this story. I really appreciate it. I've been finishing up others that need updating and starting on new ones that I plan to post up soon, so stay tuned for those as well. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the rest, as drinks happened, so if you experience any typos, forgive me.**_

* * *

Daniel looked up as a gun and a badge were placed on his desk one early morning.

"What the hell is this?" he asked Neal as he stood before him.

"I quit." Neal replied.

Daniel chuckled, "You quit?" he sat back in his chair, "You better have a good reason."

"I have a better offer down at another station. Plus, I no longer want to work under your orders." Neal's tone cold. He hated quitting, he knew Daniel was not well and he didn't want to leave him alone, but he didn't want to stick around to see him destroy his life either.

"Another station?" his eyes locked onto Neals, "This other job, wouldn't be in Storybrooke, would it?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but that really doesn't concern you."

"I have every right to know!" Daniel shouted as he stood up from his desk.

"Not when you are no longer my friend!" Neal shouted back, "But, if you must know- fine, yes. It's in Storybrooke."

Daniel's expression turned to anger, "Some friend you turned out to be. By going to work in Storybrooke, where Emma is, you are betraying me."

"Oh, you want to talk about betrayal? Be glad I didn't fill up a report stating your blackmailing against me, using my fucking family."

"Get out of here. You wanted to leave? Leave. I don't need you." Daniel sat back down.

Neal stared at him long and hard before turning away, "I really hope you get your shit together, and fast, before things get worse for you, Daniel."

"Get out." replied Daniel.

Neal walked towards the door as he slammed it shut, leaving for good from his friend's life. He knew Daniel was in serious in denial and was heading down a wrong path. He wasn't going to stick around to watch it happen.

* * *

It had been days without seeing anyone they needed to worry about. Days of happiness with her family. Emma had been spending the day with her family in town all morning. While Regina and Mary Margaret looked into buying some home decorations in preparation for their new home, Emma walked hand in hand with Henry as she showed him all there was to see of Storybrooke. Although it wasn't a big town at all, there was a lot to see for a small boy like Henry, and in the company of Emma, it was the best sightseeing he had ever done. It had been a happy couple of days, from time to time it still felt new being back after three years, but waking up to her wife every morning and the sound of her son's footsteps could top any other feeling she had. She was fulfilled, she was happy and she was working again alongside amazing friends like Graham and August, and David- whom the blonde saw more and more like the father she had always wanted.

"Can we get ice cream, mom?" asked Henry, his eyes lighting up as they walked by the ice cream stand, forcing his mother to stop.

Emma smiled down at Henry, moments like this with him was something she could never grow tired of. She had missed three years with him, that lately she has found it hard saying no to anything his little heart desired. Could you blame her?

"Should we get your mom and grandma one too, what do you think?" asked Emma as she walked up to the ice cream stand, smiling over at the blonde behind the counter, ready to serve them.

"Yeah!" Henry shouted as he jumped excitedly, already tasting the ice cream, "I want vanilla, mom likes strawberry and so does grandma."

Emma smiled at her son's excitement as she looked over at the blonde before them, "Did you get all that?"

The blonde nodded, smiling, "Two strawberry and one vanilla, coming up."

"Make that two strawberry and two vanilla, please." said Emma, releasing her son's hand for a moment while she took some money out of her wallet.

Emma placed the money on the counter, as she was handed two vanilla ice cream cones, keeping one for herself while the other was handed out to Henry. She took a lick of hers as Henry took many out of his, while the blonde behind the counter handed two strawberry ice cream cones over to Emma as she took one and handed it to Henry for him to hold.

"Hold this one. You can give it to your grandmother." said the blonde as she took the other strawberry cone in her grasp, smiling at the blonde behind the counter, "Thank you. Keep the change."

"Have a lovely day." said the blonde.

"Come on, kid, let's go find your mom and grandmother before these melt." Emma walked along with Henry, letting him walk in front of her.

"There they are!" Henry pointed out as he ran up to them. It hadn't taken them long to get to the two women, being a small town and all.

"Grandma, we got you an ice cream." the boy handed the cone to Mary Margaret who smiled down at him, as she accepted it from him.

"And a strawberry one. My favorite, thank you, Henry."

"Henry, what have I told you about running off on your own? You wait for your mom next time, please." said Regina.

"Sorry." the boy quietly licked on his ice cream.

"He's just excited." Emma replied as she finally caught up to them.

Regina looked over at her wife who was holding two ice cream cones, a smile on her lips, because of course now that Emma was back, her and Henry were thick as thieves, sticking together like white on rice.

Emma's eyes fell on a rectangular box her wife had been holding under her arm, "Is that gift for me?" she asked, which made Regina smirk.

"No." said Regina in a plain tone of voice.

Emma looked into the woman's eyes, challenging her, "You're lying."

Regina scoffed, "How could you possibly know that? I would never lie to you."

"You are so lying, that is for me, isn't it?" Emma asked, smirking, earning a hard glare from the brunette, "Alright. I'll hold it for you, in exchange for your ice cream." she offered her the strawberry ice cream.

"Tempting. But, I don't trust you with this." replied the brunette.

Emma raised a brow, as Regina laughed.

"You'll look! I know you."

"I won't, I promise." Emma laughed, "Cross my heart, I won't look."

"Honest." she said as Regina threw her another glare, handing her over the box as she took the strawberry ice cream in her grasp, both women exchanging a kiss in the process.

"You taste like vanilla ice cream." Regina smiled, the taste of vanilla still lingering in her mouth after their shared kiss.

Emma smiled, "Want to mix that in with some strawberry?" she teased, laughing as Regina pushed her back playfully. She wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders as they both walked back inside the store to join Mary Margaret and Henry.

What they were totally unaware of was that in the distance, Lily was already keeping a watchful eye on the pair. She was jealous to say the least, but also happy to see that Emma was indeed alive and as it seemed, well. Now, if only she could get her alone. She knew it would be challenging, but not impossible.

As both women along with Mary Margaret and Henry made their way out of a store in town, Emma looked over to her mother, "Mom, would you mind taking Henry with you? I want to take Regina somewhere in the city."

"I never mind having him around." she smiled as she took the boy's hand in her own, "Come on, Henry."

"Can't I come?" Henry asked as he looked at Emma.

"We'll be a while, kid. You'll get bored." replied the blonde.

* * *

Daniel sat in his office, it was a slow day, so he had enough time to think about what Lily told him the night she went over to his house. It would be easier if maybe they joined forces against the two women, but it was also crazy. He knew that. Plus, it was only a matter of time of getting Regina alone, as difficult as that was at times.

His cell phone rang, which interrupted his thoughts, he picked it up from where it was placed on his desk as he answered, "Hello?"

"It's me. Lily."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "What is it now, Lily?"

"Want to know where Regina is heading to right now?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

Lily kept her distance from the couple as they drove away in Emma's yellow bug, "Storybrooke. Do you want to know or not?"

"Are you following them?" he stood up from his desk as he walked around it, "Lily, if you get caught-"

"Just shut up and answer my question. I'm trying to help you here." said Lily.

Daniel thought about it for a second before answering, "Alright, I'll bite. Where is Regina?"

"She's heading your way, into the city with Emma right now. As to where, I'm not exactly sure."

"And, how is that supposed to help me if you aren't even sure of where they will be?" Daniel asked, highly annoyed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're the cop- figure it out. I did my part. If you're smart about it, you can get Regina alone to yourself."

Daniel hung up the call, thinking of what he could possibly do to make that happen. He soon grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." said Emma as she helped Regina out of the passenger side of her car, quickly standing behind her after shutting the door, as she covered the brunette's eyes with her hands from behind.

"You are such a mystery today. Where on earth are you taking me?" the brunette asked her wife as she walked to where Emma was leading her.

"You'll see. We're almost there." Emma opened a big glass door for her as she helped her inside, "Just keep them closed." she was all smiles as she stopped in front of what she had in store for her wife.

"Alright." the blonde removed her hands from Regina's eyes, "Open."

Regina's eyes shined with what she saw before her. It was a brand new Mercedes, only this time it was an SUV with more space for her and Henry to enjoy, and so she could carry more materials she needed for work without having to go back and forth.

Her smile grew as she turned to face the blonde who stood behind her. She was out of words.

"Do you like it?" asked Emma, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love it! But, you didn't really need to buy me another car, I'm fine with the first one you gave me." replied Regina.

Emma shook her head, "You deserve it. Besides, this one has more room."

"When did you have time to buy this?"

Emma smirked, "The day I came with David to meet up with Graham about work."

A man approached them as he smiled over at Emma, "You must be Ms. Swan." he extended his hand in greeting towards her.

Emma shook his hand, "That's me. Mr. Robbins?"

The man nodded, "The very same. I have the paperwork for your wife to sign and if she'd like she can take it on home while you pay me the rest as you asked."

Emma smiled as she nodded at him, "Sounds perfect."

"Great. Follow me, please. We'll step into my office." the man walked away, feeling pretty great that he had made a sale as big as this one.

Emma stopped as she felt Regina tug on her jacket to keep her from taking another step, she smiled as she felt her wife's lips come in contact with hers in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Regina murmured, smiling back happily at her wife as they then made their way into the man's office to close the deal.

As bad luck would have it, exactly when both women entered the small office of the car lot, Daniel made his way inside, as he kept a close watch on the happy couple.

Fortunately, by the time Regina came out of the office, she headed outside where her brand new car would be waiting for her to take on a test drive, while Emma stayed behind to finish making the payment. She didn't want Regina owing anymore money on that car, she wanted it payed off, so that she could fully enjoy it without having to stress over another bill to pay.

The drive was a smooth one. She didn't go far, but she was still enjoying the ride. The scent of a new car hitting her as she was all smiles, testing the A/C, radio along with other features the car came with. The brunette felt like a kid with a brand new toy, to say the least. She glanced up at her rearview mirror, as her right hand came up to adjust it to her eye level, when out of nowhere she noticed Daniel was suddenly sitting in the back after being hid in the very back of the vehicle.

"You look so beautiful when you smile." he said, as Regina gasped, not expecting at all to see him there. Her eyes looking at him through her rearview mirror.

"Daniel!" that was all she managed to say out loud before losing control of the brand new car, as it swerved from one side to the other, until the car impacted against a light post, causing Regina to hit her head on the steering wheel, losing consciousness.

Daniel, who didn't suffer one scratch, given that the impact wasn't big enough for him to get hurt, made his way quickly out of the car, "Regina?" there was worry in his voice now as he opened the driver's side door, leaning the brunette back in her seat as her body had been hunched over the steering wheel. He panicked as soon as he saw a bit of blood coming from her forehead.

"Regina?" he called out to her as she still remained unconscious. He quickly took out his cell phone, dialing 911 to get a hold of an ambulance. Of course, he thought it was a stupid thing to do, hiding in the back of her new car, but he wanted to see her. And, lately his obsession over her wasn't allowing him to think clearly.

* * *

After an hour had passed in the dealership, Emma was finally coming out of the place, when her cellphone rang. It was the hospital telling her about the incident her wife had suffered, which the blonde quickly hung up and headed on over there as fast as she could. Luckily for Regina, despite not being seriously injured, the hospital was not very far from the car lot.

Regina was sitting up in the ER section of the hospital, the cut above her forehead all patched up, her headache slightly gone.

Daniel pulled the curtain back as he walked into the small area the brunette had been resting in, Regina's eyes grew angry.

"Are you happy now?" she asked. She might've bumped her head, but she remembered well that he was in the back of her car when she crashed.

Daniel's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about, Regina? I just got here."

"Why do you insist in lying all of a sudden, Daniel? You were hiding in the back of my car before the crash, I saw you."

Daniel scoffed, "Regina…" he shook his head, "You hit your head pretty hard. I think you're confusing things."

"I know what I saw, don't treat me as if I'm going crazy." replied Regina, her head ache coming back as she grew angrier.

"I'm the one who called an ambulance to bring you to the hospital. Is that how you say thank you? I was driving by when I saw the black car, I wasn't expecting for it to be you." he chuckled, "Don't try to blame me for your accidents now, please. I had nothing to do with it."

Regina sighed, not in the mood to argue with him, "Can you just leave, please? Emma should be here any minute."

Daniel stared at the brunette for a minute as he smiled at her, "I'm glad you didn't injure yourself more. Feel better."

Regina sighed as the door closed, feeling relieved that she was finally left alone. She didn't stay alone for more than 20 minutes until Emma came rushing through the ER, pulling the curtain back.

"Regina." the blonde sighed as she was finally able to hold her wife in her embrace, her eyes filled with worry as she pulled back a little to be able to look into her brown eyes, "Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded, "I'm sorry about the car."

Emma shook her head, while she placed a kiss to her wife's forehead, "The car is the least of my worries. What matters to me is that you're fine."

"Emma." her eyes locked with Emma's as she continued, "Please, don't think I'm crazy, because I really need someone to believe me. But, Daniel was in the car when I was driving."

"What?"

"I swear to you, he was hiding in the back of my car. Somehow, he managed to sneak inside and caught me by surprise while I was driving. That's why I crashed. I confronted him about it, but of course he lied and said I'm only imagining things. That it wasn't true. Yet, he's the one who brought me to the hospital."

That drew the line for her. It was one thing to lie about her being alive for three years, but putting the woman she loves in danger… that she would not allow.

* * *

Regina looked at her wife with a puzzling look as to why they had pulled up to her parent's house and not gone home for the day. Then, again she knew how angry she had gotten, she knew what she was about to do.

"Emma, let's just go on home. I don't wish to worry my parents. My father." Regina pleaded.

Emma stepped out of the car as she walked around the other side, opening up the passenger door for Regina as she helped her out of the car. She knocked on the door once they reached it.

"Emma, please don't do anything crazy." said Regina, looking straight ahead as the door opened before them.

"Why sis, I leave you and you can't handle yourself without me around. What happened to you?" asked Jefferson as he stood by the door.

"Daniel." Emma said as they stepped inside.

"What?" Jefferson's brows furrowed as he shut the door.

"Regina, what on earth happened to you?" asked Cora as she walked into the entryway with Henry by her side.

"Are you alright, Regina?" asked Henry, hugging her daughter almost instantly.

"I'm fine. I just bumped my head." Regina replied.

"Will either of you explain to me, what this accident has to do with Daniel?" asked Jefferson, looking between Emma and Regina.

"It's not a big deal." replied Regina, her head ache coming back.

"It is a big deal." Jefferson grew angry, "If he was involved in this accident of yours, it's a very big deal."

"Someone please, explain." said Cora, her eyes wide with all the commotion going on around them.

Regina sighed, "Emma surprised me with a new car today, I left with it to take it home, and somehow Daniel was hiding inside of it. He surprised me while I was driving, so much that I lost control of the car, I crashed into a post."

"What?" Cora gasped.

"Yeah, only when I confronted him about it, he said it was just my imagination."

"Now, he's making you believe that you're going crazy?" Jefferson shook his head, as he left out the door without another word.

"Jefferson, where are you going?" Cora asked, looking back at Regina as she didn't get a response, "Come along, dear. Let's make you some tea."

"I have to call Mary Margaret, Henry is with her." Regina's voice sounded in the distance as Emma left outside, following Jefferson right to his car.

"I was told you punched him once." said Jefferson as he hoped into his car, as Emma climbed into the passenger side. She already knew where Jefferson was thinking about heading.

"I did. He said the next time I lay a hand on him, he would throw me in jail." replied Emma.

Jefferson chuckled, "Then, I'll be there to keep you company. I told him he'd be sorry if he ever hurt Regina. I got your back, Emma. Whatever you want to do." he started the ignition and drove off.

* * *

Daniel was back in his office, hanging up a call when suddenly, his head snaps up as he sees Emma and Jefferson bursting into his office. He didn't have a chance to say much of anything, as Emma grabbed him by the shirt and threw a punch directly at his face, followed by another. Unfortunately that's all she could throw at him, for two cops came rushing inside as they held the blonde off of him.

Daniel's lips was bleeding as he stood, smirking as he looked at his two fellow officers, "You saw what she did, didn't you?" his eyes met Emma's, "I told you, you lay a hand on me again, and you're locked up."

Emma's eyes were dark with anger, "And, I told you, if you came near my wife again-"

"Emma, don't bother explaining it to this asshole, it's not like he will listen to reason." said Jefferson, he threw a hard glare at Daniel's direction, "In fact, I told you myself that if you hurt my sister in any way-"

"Oh, take her away, please. Go." Daniel motioned towards Emma, as the two police officers began taking her out the door and into a cell.

"Jefferson." Emma struggled, "Tell Regina not to worry, okay? Stay with her, please."

"I have your back, Emma. Don't worry." Jefferson shouted as they forced the blonde out of Daniel's office.

Daniel scoffed as he wiped away the blood from his lip, "I remember you used to hate her. You couldn't of possibly changed that much, Jefferson."

Jefferson smiled a sarcastic smile, "Why don't you tell me how much is Emma's bail going to be? I'd like to get her out of here and go on home."

Daniel chuckled, "I'm sorry, but no. You saw what she did, she assaulted an officer, therefore she has to spend the night here. If I'm generous enough I may let her go tomorrow morning."

"You are abusing your position. This is wrong and you know it. Emma wouldn't be here in the first place if you just left my sister alone."

"Can you leave? I do have a lot of work to get done." replied Daniel, not caring to listen to him any longer.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Emma better be out, and I'm warning you for the last time, Daniel. Stay away from Regina.." Jefferson walked out the door. He knew there was no getting through to Daniel, he had definitely changed from how he remembered him.

* * *

"She's what?!" said Regina, not believing that Emma was now locked up and under Daniel's watchful eye. Jefferson had to tell her everything that had happened as soon as he arrived at his parent's house without Emma.

"Calm down, Regina-" Jefferson replied, only to be cut off by his sister.

"No, don't ask me to calm down!" she paused for a minute, as she paced back and forth across her bedroom, "I want to see her."

"Regina, Emma wouldn't want you going over there-"

"I don't care what Emma said, I want to see my wife, Jefferson." the brunette spoke in a more firm voice.

"Daniel is there, alright? Knowing him, he won't even let you see her." Jefferson argued, but even he knew that in the end, the brunette would get her way.

"You'll be with me." she continued as Jefferson shook his head, "I know Daniel, Jefferson. He won't keep me from seeing Emma- if anything, he will enjoy me seeing her behind bars."

Jefferson sighed as he rubbed his temples, "It should be me behind those bars. She asked me to keep you here, to look after you while she was locked up."

Regina took his hands into her own, looking right into his eyes, "This is me asking you now, I have to see her. I want to know that she will be okay. I'll stay here with, I'll do anything else you say, just please… take me to see her."

* * *

Emma sat on the hard surface bed in her cell, her jacket lying next to her on the bed as her cell was warm enough, she ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she released an exasperated sigh. She shot up from the bed as she began to pace around her cell. It had only been a few hours since she was away from Regina and already it was driving her crazy. And, what was more, she missed Henry.

"Enjoying your new home?"

Emma looked over at Daniel who was standing just outside her cell, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Her eyes going from green to dark green in a matter of seconds at the mere sight of him.

"I wouldn't of locked you up, you know. Honestly. If you hadn't attacked me the way you did."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, sure. You've been dying to see me locked up here, I'm sure."

Daniel chuckled, "You know, you're right. Because at least, I know that for tonight, Regina won't be sleeping in your arms." he walked closer towards the cell, "Tonight, because of what you did, she will be all alone in an empty bed." Emma could see a look in his eye she did not like for the first time since she'd known him, "Who knows… maybe if I feel like it, I'll pay her a little visit."

Emma banged against the bars as she held on to them, feeling up with anger, "Then, you better keep me in here, because if I get my hands on you, you'll wish I hadn't."

"And, to think I was going to release you come tomorrow morning, but…" he shook his head, "You know what? I've changed my mind. You won't leave until I say so. Now, if I'm generous enough, it will be until the afternoon or could be until next morning. Let me sleep on it."

"This side doesn't suit you, you know." Daniel looked back at Emma as she spoke, "I know who you truly are, Daniel."

Daniel scoffed, "Don't pretend like you know me, now."

"No, I do." replied Emma, "You worked for me, remember? And, you were great, better than anyone I had under me. If there was one thing I always knew how to do was how to read people, and you aren't a bad guy, Daniel, you're just blinded by your own obsession towards Regina."

"Everything would have been fine, if you hadn't come into her life." Daniel replied in a cold tone.

"But, I did. It was inevitable us meeting the way we did that night on the beach. Had you showed up that night, maybe the story would have been different. Maybe you and Regina would have run away and lived happily ever after. But, you didn't show. Did you?"

Daniel grew angry, but he didn't want her to see that she had gotten the better of him, although Emma already knew she had. He left without another word towards her, locking himself in his office afterwards as it wasn't even time for him to go home.

* * *

Even after some protests of some fellow officers outside Daniel's office, Regina barged into Daniel's office.

"I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't stop them." said a fellow officer.

"It's alright. Go on home, I'll handle this." replied Daniel, as he chuckled as he spoke to Regina, "So, this is what it takes for you to pay me a visit."

"I want you to explain to me, why did you lock up my wife?" Regina stood before Daniel, hands placed on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious?" he motioned towards his face, "Look at my face. She assaulted an officer, that can't go unpunished. But, don't worry, you'll have her out by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Jefferson stepped in, "You told me you would release her tomorrow morning. You can't just change your mind like that."

"I can, actually. But, don't worry, she's fine. I mean, sure she's a little eager to be home with you, but if I had live a longer time away from you, I'm sure she can stand the rest of today."

"I want to see her." Regina demanded.

"Regina, come on. Emma doesn't want you seeing her locked up in there." his tone of voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"Daniel, if you ever loved me, I am begging you- let me see me my wife. You're already enjoying the fact that you have her locked up in here. That's enough, don't you think?" replied Regina, she was still angry at him for doing this, but now a tear ran down her cheek.

Daniel stared at her in silence for a moment before he spoke, as fate would have it, he could never resist to Regina's demands either, "You can go in, but for just a moment."

* * *

"Regina?" Emma's eyes lid up as she saw Regina walking towards the bars of her cell, her hand reached out as did Regina's as they embraced each other through the cold, steel bars. "What are you doing here?"

"Jefferson told me what happened, I had to see you." an olive hand came up as she caressed the blonde's cheek, as if both women were studying each other's features for the last time.

"I'll be alright. It's just until tomorrow." the blonde sighed, "You do understand why I had to do it, don't you?"

Regina nodded, "I know. It was stupid of you to do, but I know."

Emma chuckled as she held her as close as she could through the cell bars, "Does my mother know?" she asked, feeling suddenly concerned.

Regina shook her head, "I only told her what happened with me and to keep Henry with her until we got back."

"Best not to alarm her, at least until we go home tomorrow."

Again, Regina nodded, "Just, don't get yourself locked up again."

Emma chuckled as she pressed her lips against the brunette's as they shared a few peppered kisses through the cell bars, "Go." she spoke, as their foreheads remained pressed together, "Tomorrow you can come with Jefferson to get me."

Regina hated leaving Emma here, especially when she knew that this is what Daniel wanted, but she also knew she had no other choice, "I love you."

Emma kissed the brunette's lips once again, both still remaining close to each other, "I love you too, my love." she gently gave her wife's hands a squeeze, "I'll be fine. I promise."

With that, even though Regina's heart ached for having to leave the blonde locked up for the rest of the day and entire night, she forced herself to leave. It was the only thing they could do for now, as she constantly had to remind herself that it was just for today. Come tomorrow afternoon, they would be together again and inseparable as always.


End file.
